Moments In Our Lives
by jeytonlover
Summary: Sequel to "Life Changing Moments". Derek and Casey's lives are still as amazing as ever. Gage is in the NFL, the girls are in high school and Derek is coaching there now. But they soon find out that there are still many life changing moments ahead. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the sequel to Life Changing Moments.**

* * *

Casey opened her eyes and stared at the clock. When she saw the time she rolled over quickly to see that Derek was already up. Throwing her robe on she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Derek standing over the stove flipping pancakes. 

She smiled as she watched him toss the chocolate chip pancakes onto the platter and pour more batter on the griddle. Chocolate chip pancakes had been a tradition on the first day of school since Gage had started pre-school. Even after Derek had started in the pros he was always home on the first day of school and he had made chocolate chip pancakes. This was the eighteenth year such an event had occurred.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It smells wonderful," she said as she placed her chin on his shoulder and peered down at the food.

"Well, you know me, I have one specialty so that's what they get," he said turning his head so that he could place a kiss on her forehead.

"No, they get exactly what they want. If those girls came down this morning and there was anything besides chocolate chip pancakes on that table, we might have a meltdown on our hands."

Derek began to shake his head no and a look of panic overcame him. "Please don't say the 'm' word. I still don't think I've recovered from the one Jenna had when Whitney walked in with the same Louis Vuitton that she had bought a couple of days ago. I will never understand girls. If Edwin had shown up with the same backpack as me I wouldn't have thought twice about it."

Casey rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "And that is why you're a man. Unfortunately it was a very big deal to her. It's her senior year Derek and she wanted everything to be perfect on the first day."

"Hey, don't mention the 's' word either. I'm in great denial about that and I'm going to live in denial for as long as I can. And I told her to go buy a new bag, which she did."

"Well, I think your little world of denial may be hard to live in seeing as you'll be at the school with her everyday. Are you sure you're ready to jump in there and do this?"

"Case, they called and needed me. When you loose your coach a week before school starts you don't have a lot of options and I'm thrilled to be volunteering. I can't wait to walk the halls of Thompson High again."

"Yeah, and it doesn't hurt that you can keep a really close eye on the girls either, does it?" she asked him pointedly.

He shrugged his shoulders and the smirk she loved so much graced his lips. "Well, if that happens to be one of the perks of this whole deal, then I'm not complaining. Plus, you know I'm excited to have Jordan coming to help me. I'd do anything for that kid. He and Gage were best friends the whole way through high school and when his dad died I said I 'd watch out for him and I meant it. It's a damn shame, he has to sit out his first season in the NHL because of that knee injury but he'll be a great asset to me this year."

"I think you want him around because it'll remind you of Gage."

"I won't deny it; I'm guilty as charged. I miss that boy like crazy. We have a real lack of testosterone around here and Jordan staying with us a while sure might up the quota to a manageable level."

"When's he supposed to turn up?"

"He's meeting me at my office this morning. I guess he'll have everything loaded up in his car and then this afternoon we can unload everything and get him settled in here."

Casey was about to respond when Whitney came through the doorway. "Mmm Daddy, they smell so good," she said as she grabbed a plate and started placing pancakes on it. "The first day of school is the best," she added as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Casey watched in amusement as Derek lit up with the compliment from Whit. Those girls had him totally whipped and he didn't even care. Whatever they wanted, they got. When Casey would try to tell him that maybe they should make them work for something he would just laugh and tell her that he worked all those years so they wouldn't have to.

"Where's your sister," she asked as she took a plate herself.

"Where do you think?" Whitney said as she rolled her eyes. "She's upstairs making sure she looks like God's gift to man, like she doesn't already."

Casey cringed a little. Their girls loved each other but there was a healthy rivalry there with them being only two years apart. They were both wonderful girls in their own right. Jenna was small and petite with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes while Whitney was equally as beautiful though a lot taller with dark hair and blue eyes.

As if one cue, Jenna came through the doors acting as if she owned the place. "Ooh Daddy, those look delicious," she said as she threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

And once again Derek got that look on his face and once again Casey rolled her eyes. Whipped, she thought to herself with a grin.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you want me to continue? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I thought this might be easier to follow if I gave you and who's who and you could put faces to all these kids so here goes (and remember they look like these people, they don't necessarily act like them)**

**Jenna (sr.) – Dasey's daughter (Brittney Snow)**

**Whitney (soph.) – Dasey's daughter (Nicole Linkletter – ANTM Cycle 5 winner)**

**Gage (NFL Rookie) – Dasey's son though Max's biological son (Tom Welling – Smallville)**

**Jordan (Gage's best friend from high school drafted to the NHL but blew out his knee – (James Lafferty – OTH)**

**Cameron (Sr. crushes on Jenna but Whitney crushes on him) – Sendra's son (Chad Michael Murray – OTH)**

**Chloe (sr. and Jenna's best friend) – Remily's daughter (Nicole Fischella – Gossip Girls)**

**Addison (soph. and Whitney's best friend) – Sendra's daughter (Taylor Swift)**

**Ian (soph. friends with Whitney and Addison) Remily's son (Bryton Mcclure)**

**I hope this helps. If you have any question, please feel free to ask.**

* * *

"Jenna slow down. God, you're going to kill us," Whitney yelled as she hung on for dear life. 

"Relax Whit and don't be so uptight. We've got to get there and mingle before school starts."

"Well, nobody will be mingling with us if we're dead."

Just then Jenna whipped into the parking space. "See, you're all here in one piece. Happy?"

Whitney just rolled her eyes and got out the car, thanking God that once again she had survived riding with Jenna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek walked into his office and was thrilled to see that Jordan was already there looking at the plaques and trophies that were displayed. Walking over he threw his arms around the young man. "Man it's good to see you. Did you have a good trip," he asked as he pulled away.

"It was great. I know I'm not supposed to meet you here until nine but I got a little anxious so I just left early."

"No problem. I'm pretty anxious myself. It's really great to walk these halls again and know that maybe I can help bring a tradition back that's been sadly missing since you graduated four years ago."

"How did things go south so quickly? We go from champs to not one single winning season. I mean I know I was good, but really," he said smiling.

"See that's why you and I are going to do so well together. Our egos match our abilities. But you're right, we definitely have our work cut out for us."

"Well, I'm not afraid of a little hard work. Plus, I'm really looking forward to spending time with your family while I heal up. Am I sorry I'm not starting my rookie season, of course, but this is the next best place to be."

"I told Casey this morning that I was looking forward to having another man around the house. Since Gage has been gone I've been totally out numbered. But here's the best part, Gage called me on my way here and said that he's got this weekend free and he'll be flying in on Thursday. It'll be just me, you and him doing manly things. The girls are still trying to convince me that weekly manicures would do wonders for my hands, so I'm in desperate need of some male backup here," he said holding up the callused appendages.

Jordan laughed. "That sounds just like something Casey would say. And the girls, my gosh I haven't seen them in almost four years. Since I went away to college it's just been phone calls with you guys."

"Well they've grown. Well actually, Whit's grown. Jenna's still as tiny as ever but she's a senior this year and head cheerleader so she thinks she's all grown up and knows everything."

"So Bitsy's still a spitfire?" Jordan asked as he referred to the nickname Gage and he had given her years ago because she was so tiny. "Whitney was always so go with the flow but Jenna, well Jenna was Jenna."

"And she still is. Those girls are going to be the death of me."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're exactly right. Now Mr. Smith said you should go down to the office and fill out the necessary paperwork to make you official. Then you can come back down here and we'll start to go over film from last season. But take some Rolaids before you come back because you'll be feeling pretty sick once you watch it."

Jordan laughed and said goodbye before he headed out the door. Just as he was walking around the corner he collided with two girls and sent one of them to the floor with a thud.

Bending down he extended his hand and she took it as she got up.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," he began to apologize.

The petite blonde looked at him funny before saying, "Jordan?"

He looked closely at the girl before realization began to hit him. "Bitsy?"

She rolled her eyes. "My name is Jenna, Jordan. Only you and Gage insist on that stupid nickname. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks. Don't you think Bitsy is kind of childish?"

"Okay, so how about I call you Shrimp, or no Shorty. Wait, I think I like Squirt the best." He broke out in a huge grin as he watched his words have the desired affect he wanted because he could see her eyes start to blaze. One of his and Gage's favorite pastimes used to be waiting to see how long before they could get Jenna to blow her stack.

"Actually, I think Jenna will work just fine Jordan," she said with a huff.

"Okay Jenna," he said pointedly, "and Coach Hart will work just fine for me. You really should learn to respect your elders," he laughed as he ruffled her hair before he walked away.

Chloe looked at Jenna and began to laugh. "Ignore him Jenna. You know how he loves to pick on you and Whit. But God, is it just me or is he more gorgeous than ever?"

Jenna looked over her shoulder as Jordan walked away, "I think it's just you Chloe" she said in a huff. But her eyes said that she didn't necessarily believe what she was saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitney was just throwing her notebooks in her locker when her best friend Addison walked up. "How exciting is this? We're sophomores now and we aren't on the bottom rung of the high school ladder. Plus as varsity cheerleaders this year we have to be eligible for all the cool parties. This year is going to rock."

Whitney closed her locker and turned to face her friend. "Addie, I don't even want to be a varsity cheerleader but I let you and Jen talk me into it. I'd much rather be doing musicals and working on my academics."

"Whit, get with the program. You're a Venturi and Venturi's are at the top of the social ladder. Deal with it."

"But my mom was a McDonald and…"

"And she was also a varsity cheerleader and she dated the captain of the football team until well, you know what happened, and then she was with your dad. Your family is a freaking institution around here. Enjoy it and take me along for the ride."

"Like you need me to take you along, being Sam and Kendra's kid doesn't exactly make you a bottom feeder."

Just then they were joined by Ian. "Hey, hey ladies, looking fine today if I do say so myself."

Whitney laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Always the charmer aren't we Ian."

"What can I say; I like to please the ladies."

Addison began saying something but Whitney had no idea what she was talking about because she saw Cameron Sheppard coming down the hall with his group of hockey buddies. God he was gorgeous. Looking up he saw them standing there. "Hey, Sis," he said before looking at Whitney. He smiled and gave her a wink. "Hey Whit, how's it going?" he asked.

Suddenly her mouth became dry and she couldn't find words. Addie and Ian both nudged her and finally she got out, "Uh, good."

He nodded at them again and was off. Whitney fell against her locker and lightly banged her head against it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to no one in particular. She had just made a fool of herself in front of Cameron, but what did it matter to him anyway. He couldn't see past his infatuation with Jenna to realize anything else anyway.

* * *

**Is anyone still reading this after that big ball of confussion. I promise it'll be simpler as we go along and right now I'm having to set everything up but I hope you're kind of starting to get a feel for the characters and where this might be headed. So I probably confused you even more by telling you who they looked like, so just ignore it if you want, but at least you'll know who they all belong too.**

**Is it going okay? Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Derek and Jordan pulled up in front of the house and Derek killed the car. "Now remember," he said turning to Jordan, "don't tell Case about Gage coming home. He wants to surprise her."

Jordan grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry; she won't hear it from me."

They grabbed Jordan's luggage and headed through the door. Not finding Casey to greet them, they dropped the bags and headed into the kitchen where they saw Casey up on a step stool trying to reach a baking dish.

"Hey, Case," Derek said as they walked through the door.

Casey turned and when she did she lost her balance and began to fall. Derek rushed over and caught her just in time. "You'll just do anything to be in my arms won't you," he asked teasingly.

Casey gave him a stern look. "Oh yeah, that's it. I'd risk breaking my neck just to be caught by you."

Derek raised his eyebrows and gave her a grin and as much as she wanted too, she couldn't keep a straight face either. She reached up and began to kiss him when they heard a throat being cleared. They looked over to the door and saw an amused Jordan smiling at them.

"I just thought I might remind you I'm still here before it gets to mushy," he said.

Casey let go of Derek in an instant and ran over to where Jordan stood. Throwing her arms around him she exclaimed, "It's so good to see you Jordy! You don't know how much I'm looking forward to having you here with us. It's the next best thing to having Gage here. And guess what?"

"What," he asked still wrapped tightly in the woman's embrace.

"I'm making your favorite tonight to celebrate your first night here."

"Lasagna and homemade garlic bread?"

"That's right. Nothing but the best for one of my boys," she said still grinning up at him.

Jordan was once again reminded of why he loved it here. Sure his parents had been great, but his dad had died at the beginning of his junior year of high school and he missed having two parents around. And to be honest, his home life had been nothing like this even when his dad was alive. The Venturi's were as close to a TV family as you got. Though their house wasn't perfect, mainly due to the girls, he had never seen a relationship like Casey and Derek's. All he could hope for was that someday he could have half of what they had.

"Well, I can't wait. I haven't eaten much today. I guess it's all the excitement of the first day back."

"Don't let him fool you babe," Derek said as he walked over to them. "He totally lost his appetite after he watched last year's game film."

"That bad, huh," she asked as she looked at them both. "What about Cameron? He's really good."

Derek shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, Cam's really good and everyone else is really bad so all they have to do is key in on him. I'm not sure even I can save this program."

Casey looked at Jordan and asked, "What do you think Jordy?"

He smiled at Casey again as she used his nickname. She was the only one who called him that and he loved it. It made him feel like a real part of their family. Well, actually Jenna would use it sometimes too to bug him when he was picking on her. "I think that we have our work cut out for us. But I'm really excited."

Derek just looked at him and shook his head, "Awe, the ignorance of youth."

Casey reached over and shoved Derek on the shoulder. "Play nice Derek! Now why don't you get Jordan's stuff and help him upstairs. He'd probably like to get unpacked and settle in."

"Actually, that's sounds pretty good," Jordan said as he and Derek walked back out to the great room.

They had left the luggage by the front door and Jordan bent down to pick up a couple of bags and just as he did the front door flew opened.

"My God Whit, we made it here. If you don't quit complain…" but she didn't finish her sentence because she ran straight into Jordan as he was straightening up and once again for the second time in one day she found herself on the floor.

Looking up she rolled her eyes. "My God Jordan, is your sole purpose in life to keep me on my butt. Could you at least pay a little attention?"

Jordan reached down to help her up. "Actually Bitsy I could tell you the same thing. It just seems to me like you're always running your mouth and not paying attention," he added with a sly smile.

Once again the fire flashed in Jenna's eyes and she exclaimed, "I thought we established the whole Bitsy thing being out. I told you I'm too old for childish nicknames."

"And I told you that was fine, but I distinctly remember you just calling me Jordan instead of what?"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Jordan's smile got even bigger as he coaxed her on. "Come on Jenna you can do it. Just say it."

"Fine _Coach Hart_," she said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my room and…" she stood there for moment thinking, "well, I have to go do something that's better than standing here and arguing with you.

Whitney and Addison had followed Jenna in and witnessed the whole exchange along with Derek.

Addison leaned over to Whitney and whispered, "That whole exchange just screamed sexual tension."

Whitney just looked at her strangely and said, "Let's go upstairs and get changed. I want to go swimming while it's still warm."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison had stayed for supper and they had just finished with apple pie ala mode.

"Casey that was wonderful. You are the absolute best cook in the world," Jordan said as he pushed his plate away.

"Well just be lucky you know her now and not twenty years ago. When we first got married it was rough going for awhile. I was just thankful that Gage was still on a bottle, otherwise who knows what kind of effect it would have had on him."

Casey threw her napkin at Derek. "You always ate everything I fixed."

"Yes I did. But if you didn't notice I never really went back for seconds. I know we didn't have any money back then but I would buy a box of peanut butter crackers and stash them. I'd eat those before meals so I'd have something in my stomach before I sat down to eat. I can't stand peanut butter crackers anymore but they served their purpose well until you caught on to the whole cooking thing."

"You never told me that?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feeling back then and now that you're a wonderful cook it doesn't really matter does it?"

"You think it was bad enough to poison my own child?"

"No, but I'm not sure it wouldn't have at least stunted his growth a little. Who knows if he'd be playing for the Giants now if he'd have eaten that stuff," he teased.

Casey put on a pouty face and Derek reached over and grabbed her hand. "Remember, I said you're a wonderful cook now okay?"

Rolling her eyes she grudgingly replied, "Okay." And then looking around the table she smiled brightly. "I'm so glad to have everyone here tonight. Since Whitney has company why don't you clear the table tonight Jen?"

"But, Addie's not company. She's here all the time. Why do I have to clear the table?"

"Stop that incessant whining and I'll help you," Jordan said.

"I do not whine Jordan. I complain. There's a difference, okay?"

"If you say so, but you're complaining sure sounds like a lot of whining to me."

Just then the doorbell rang and Derek got up to answer it. When he opened it he found Cameron standing on the other side.

"Hey Cam, come on in. Did you come to pick up Addie?"

"Hi, Derek, I mean Coach Venturi. That's really going to take a lot of getting used too. I went home and told Dad about our meeting today and he said I hadn't seen anything yet. Was he right?"

"Well Sam's probably right. I don't think you've ever had practices like we're going to have. I have nothing against Coach Johnson but he definitely didn't do things like me. By the time we're finished, I'll know who really wants to play and who just wants to say they're on the team."

"Well, I really want to play. I've only got one more year and I really want a scholarship. It'll be the first step to the pros."

"Well, I can't promise you anything but we'll see what we can do. Now did you come to pick up Addie?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you already asked me that. Mom said Addie needs to get home, but between you and me I just think she's dyeing to hear about the first day of school. I thought she was going to have a fit when she came over here instead."

"And that is why Kendra is Kendra. No offense son, but some things never change."

"You don't have to tell me anything. Remember, I live with her."

"Well come into the dining room we were just finishing up supper."

They walked into the dining room just as Jenna was starting to clear the table.

"Hey Jenna," he said almost shyly.

"Cam," she said huffily as she walked into the kitchen.

Cameron looked questioningly at the rest of the family.

"Don't take in personally Cam," Jordan said finally speaking up, "she's a little upset at the moment. You know Bitsy; she's a little prone to fits."

Cameron nodded in agreement. "Let's go sis, Mom wants you home."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Please tell me she's not going to grill me about the first day of school for hours. I don't want to relive every single moment over again."

"Well, I can tell you she doesn't want to grill you but then I'd be lying, so just figure your story out on the way home. We really need to be going."

Addie got up and began walking to the door, "I'll call you later Whit and tell you all the gory details of the bonding time from hell."

"I can't wait," Whitney said sarcastically. "Bye Addie, bye Cameron," she added quietly.

Cameron turned back around and gave her a wink, "See ya, Whit."

And once again, Whitney felt that funny feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**Okay, so as we say in Oklahoma, are things clear as mud now? I hope you're beginning to get the characters a little better now. Really just remember that Addison and Cameron belong to Sam and Kendra and Chloe and Ian belong to Ralph and Emily. **


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, A LOT happens in this chapter so be prepared. I can't wait to see what you all think about it. And be ready for a major event at the end.**

* * *

"He's literally driving me crazy Chloe," Jenna said into her phone as she lay on her bed twirling her hair around a finger. "It's like he lives to make me mad."

"Jen, think about it. He's known you forever and he's your big brother's best friend. It's basically a law that he has to pick on you," Chloe said. She loved Jenna, she really did, but Jenna could be a, well a major drama queen and sometimes she tended to forget that the world didn't totally revolve around her.

"Please don't say that. Jordan is not my brother. He's….he's," she paused there trying to think of the right words to use to describe how she felt.

"He's your unrequited first crush and you're still totally hung up on him. He's a major hottie with a pro contract and he's living right across the hall from you. Did I cover everything," she asked with a grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face. I can even see it through the phone," Jenna huffed. "I was in junior high; of course I thought he was cute. Didn't you think he was cute?"

"Of course I thought he was cute, I still think he's cute, but to tell you the truth I was too busy crushing on Gage to pay too much attention."

"Ooh, that's just gross. That's my brother you're talking about."

"That's right, you're majorly hot brother who's been on the cover of Sports Illustrated, People Magazine and God knows how many other magazines. Listen they wouldn't pay him the money they do for endorsement deals without that pretty face. Sure he's great at football, but in my humble opinion, he's even more gorgeous than he is talented."

Jenna made a face again. "Okay, please stop the fall down and worship at the idol of Gage crap. You're really starting to make me sick."

"All right then, back to Jordan. Admit it; you still have a thing for him. Come on Jenna, I want to know all the juicy details."

"There are no juicy details to tell. Of course I think he's cute. A blind girl could feel the hotness radiating off his body, but I'm just a little girl to him. If I have to hear him call me Bitsy one more time I can't be held responsible for my actions. Plus can you imagine what Daddy would say if he knew I was crushing on Jordan. I don't even want to think about it."

"Personally, I think you love the Bitsy thing. It's kind of a term of endearment in a way."

"Yah, a term of endearment for a twelve year old. No, I've got to make him see me differently. Starting tomorrow, its operation Jorna."

"Jorna?"

"Yah, for Jordan and Jenna. We already know he's going to be famous and if I'm going to be famous someday, which I will be then when we end up together we'll need a super couple name. So Jorna it is."

"Okay, it's getting late and you're really starting to freak me out, so I'm going to get off now and let you dream up your little scheme. See you in the morning."

"Bye, Chloe."

Jenna hit the end button and lay back on her bed. She would figure it out somehow. After all she was Jenna Venturi and she always got what she wanted!

GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ

Jordan had just finished putting the last of his things away when his phone began to ring. Picking it up he grinned when he saw who was on the other end.

"Gage my man, how's it going in the big city," he immediately asked.

"It's going good. How's it going in the big metropolis of London?"

"Surprisingly interesting. Your dad and I had a great first day though I have to tell you the talent level at that school has seriously dropped."

"Of course, it has. What do you expect, we left," he joked.

"But, I can't wait to get started. Sam's son is really good. I think he's got the potential to go all the way. Besides, it just means that it's more of a challenge and you know how I love challenges."

"That you do my friend and speaking of challenges, how are my two favorite girls?"

"As crazy as ever. Actually scratch that, Whitney is amazingly mature for her age and Jenna…" he stopped as he tried to find the right words to describe her.

"And Bitsy is still as high strung as ever, right?"

"High strung would be a very good word for her. I couldn't believe it when I saw them. Four years is a lot of time and I almost didn't recognize them at first."

"They're beautiful aren't they," Gage said proudly. He loved his little sisters beyond comprehension and they were always his weakness. He would protect them at all costs.

"That they are. But Bitsy, man has that girl got an attitude. I've been driving her crazy with the nickname thing, plus I've been making her call me Coach Hart. You can imagine how well that's going over."

Gage laughed. "I can't wait to see it. I'm flying in on Thursday but remember don't tell mom. She's been so emotional lately, just crying over everything. I think she's starting to realize we're all growing up and it won't be long before we're all gone. But man is she excited about you staying with them."

"I know. Guess what I got for supper?"

"Don't tell me lasagna and homemade garlic bread."

"Well, I don't want to rub it in but, well yeah I do want to rub it in. I got lasagna and homemade garlic bread. And what did you have for supper," he asked teasingly.

"Drive through McDonald's in my sunglasses so I didn't get recognized."

"Awe, the celebrity's in hiding; I feel so sorry for you."

"Well just wait, next year you'll be here in New York playing for the Rangers and we'll be out on the town driving all the women crazy."

"Sound great. But right now, I've got to help your dad figure out how to salvage a hockey season before it even starts."

"Well, don't have too much fun. And don't tell the girls I'm coming either. I want to surprise them."

"No problem, bro. I'll see you on Thursday."

"See yah then."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

Derek walked into the kitchen to see Casey bent over the counter with her arms crossed and her head resting on it.

"Baby what's wrong," he asked alarmed as he rushed over to her.

She lifted her head up and he was horrified to see how pale she looked. "I was just making cookies for the kids and all of a sudden I got so dizzy I had to lay my head down."

"That's it Case. You've felt bad for weeks and you just keep saying that you're not getting enough rest, that you're just sad because Gage is in New York, that you're excited because Jordan's coming to stay. I'm calling and making you an appointment with the doctor tomorrow and I'm personally taking you.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Derek, I'm not a child. I'm perfectly capable of making my own doctor's appointments and keeping them."

"Well I've been asking you to get one for weeks and you haven't managed to do it. So I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"When are you going to quit babying me?"

"In about forever and a day, now come on. I'm taking you upstairs to bed."

Casey moved away from the cabinet and starting walking toward the door when she suddenly began slumping towards the floor.

Derek caught her and began to yell, "Get down here kids, quick."

Jordan and Jenna came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh my God," Jenna gasped in horror. "What happened Daddy?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"She was feeling light headed and then we started to head up stairs and she just collapsed. Where's Whit?"

"She's in the shower."

"Well tell her I'm taking your mom to the emergency room."

"We're going with you," Jordan said with a sickened look on his face.

"No you stay here. It won't do any good to come. Just stay here and rest for school tomorrow," he said as he lifted Casey up into his arms. She was starting to come to and looked through half closed eyes at him questioningly.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "We're heading to the hospital baby. We're going to find out what's wrong."

Jordan rushed ahead and got the door for Derek. They watched as Derek pulled out of the driveway and when Jordan turned around he saw the tears streaming down Jenna's face. Instinctively he put an arm around her to comfort her and she turned into him and began to cry harder.

Wrapping his arms around her he had to bend down to place his chin on the top of her head. Trying to find the right words he finally just said, "It'll be okay Jenna. I promise."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

One and a half hours later they walked out of the hospital. Casey had a horrified look on her face and Derek was wearing a grin bigger than the Cheshire Cat's.

"A baby," she repeated again for what seemed like the millionth time. "We're having a baby." She thought if she said it enough it might actually sink in.

* * *

**Okay, so be honest. How many of you thought I was going to give her cancer. After all, that is a very Shellie thing to do. But I think this is going to be a very interesting twist to the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Derek opened the door for Casey and she slipped into the smooth leather seat and threw her head back and closed her eyes. Derek went around and got into the driver's side and shut the door.

Casey felt his hand cover hers and she opened her eyes and turned her head to see him grinning at her.

"Please wipe that stupid grin off your face. Do you realize what just happened in there?"

Derek shook his head yes and his grin got even bigger. "I'm perfectly aware of what just happened in there. We're having a baby and I can't wait."

Casey felt the tears springing into her eyes, tears that up until now she had done a very good job of keeping away. "Well I can. Derek, we're forty years old. Do you understand that concept? Forty means that we'll be forty-five when it starts kindergarten. We'll be fifty-five when it starts high school which makes us fifty-eight when it graduates. And we'll be sixty-two when it graduates from university." She was starting to hyperventilate now, just the thought of how ridicules it all sounded, getting her worked up even more.

Derek reached over and wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down baby, just breathe easy."

Casey nodded her head into his chest as she tried to regulate her breathing. Once she had begun to calm down he started to try and make her see the other side of it. "It also means lots of great stuff too. We get to do all the things we never thought we'd get to do again, well at least until we had grandchildren in a few years."

Casey looked up at him in shear terror and he knew he was getting off track. He quickly tried to recover. "I mean, we get to build tents in the living room and obstacle courses in the back yard. We get to see this child's face light up when it goes to Disney World for the first time or steps in the ocean. Casey, I missed so many things being on the road. I was traveling with Boston College when Gage was little and I was in the NHL when the girls were small."

Seeing that he wasn't causing her anymore distress at the moment he we on. Placing a hand on her cheek he added, "I'm sorry Case, but I can't wait for this baby. I missed so many things with the other three and I know that you had a lot piled onto you out of necessity. But it'll be different this time. I can't wait to be there for it all. I'm telling them at school that I'm doing this hockey thing for one year. I'll get them through this season, but then I'm staying home. You can continue with your work at the theater and anything else you want to do. I can't wait to be Mr. Mom with this baby."

She looked at him and she couldn't help but smile a little. "So, you really think that this is a good thing?"

"No Case, I think this is a great thing. We're amazing parents. Our kids love us and heck, their friends would rather be at our house than at their own. It's going to be great. Just give it a chance to sink in."

She shook her head in agreement. "It will be fun to have you around this time. I know how much you hated being away when the others were small. We can do this, can't we," she asked.

Derek could still tell she needed reassuring. "We can definitely do this. We're old pros by now. This kid won't be able to get anything by us. Jenna will have tried it all by then and we'll see it coming from a mile away."

Casey laughed at his comment. "Well Jenna is only following in the Venturi footsteps so you should already be well versed in that aspect. And speaking of Jenna and the others, we really need to call them and let them know I'm okay."

"We'll just head home and tell them. If they're asleep we won't wake them up. It'll all wait until morning."

"Actually, do you mind if we keep this to ourselves for a little while. Once everyone knows, it'll be even crazier and I kind of just want to keep it between us for a little bit. Besides, I really want Gage to be here when we tell the girls and who knows when he'll get a chance to get up here."

Derek just shook his head in agreement. "No problem. We'll handle this however you want." But on the inside he was thinking, 'he's coming home this week and we're so telling these kids.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What in the world could be taking them so long," Jenna asked for about the twentieth time as she paced a hole in the rug. "And why in the world won't they answer their phones?"

Thankfully for her, Whitney had fallen asleep on the couch but Jordan was still up and wide awake, listening to Jenna's rant as he sat on one end of the love seat. "I'm sure everything's fine or they would have called us. They probably had to turn their phones off in the hospital. You know how they post those signs everywhere."

She stopped her pacing right in front of Jordan and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well they expect us to call them at the drop of a hat about everything. And if we don't answer our phones when they call us we get them taken away for a week. You'd think they could at least extend the same courtesy."

Jordan laughed and patted the seat beside him. "Sit down Bitsy. You've probably walked ten miles pacing back and forth. It's not going to do any good so just sit down and wait."

She rolled her eyes and threw herself down beside him, arms now crossed. "I wish Gage was here. He'd know what to do."

It was Jordan's turn to roll his eyes. Gage was perfect in the eyes of his little sisters. He was all knowing and all wise. "Hey, what am I? I'm like his surrogate aren't I?"

She turned in closer to him. "Uh, no! You are so not my brother Jordy."

For some strange reason, he got a very funny feeling in his stomach when she said that. But before he could think about it for too long, the front door opened and Derek and Casey walked in.

Jordan and Jenna both rushed towards them. "Well," Jenna asked with exasperation evident in her voice.

"Well what," Derek asked her teasingly.

"Daddy," she whined back. "What did they say?"

Derek looked at Casey. Her face was still pale and she looked very tired.

"They said everything was going to be fine. Your mom's a little on the anemic side right now," which was true, "and they gave her some iron pills to help boost her level. She's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Jenna squealed and turned and threw her arms around Jordan. "See I told you everything was going to be okay," she said.

"Oh yeah? Because I'm not thinking that's what I've been hearing you rant about as you paced a hole in the rug."

Jenna craned he neck to look up at him and stuck her tongue out before countering, "Well then that's what I was thinking."

By then, Whitney had been woken up by all the commotion and joined them. "Is everything okay," she asked, the sleepiness still evident in her voice.

"I'm fine sweetie," Casey answered this time. "I'm a little anemic but the doctor gave me some pills and I'm going to be just fine. Now you kids get up to bed. You've got to get up for school and the alarm clock will be ringing before you know it. Now up the stairs you all go."

Whitney headed that way and suddenly Jenna and Jordan realized that they were still in each other's arms. They jumped apart quickly and then each looked down for a moment, lost in thought, before both heading up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, everyone in the household went to sleep with different thoughts.

Whitney was just glad that her mom was okay and was very happy to be in her comfy bed.

Derek and Casey went to sleep with thoughts of how they better get as much sleep as they could now. After three children, they absolutely understood the value of a good nights sleep when a baby was involved.

Jenna was very happy that everything worked out for her mom but really she was trying to analyze everything that had occurred between her and Jordan that day. She could almost feel something different from him from their time on the love seat and then after she had hugged him after her mom and dad had got home. She was trying to not get too excited, telling herself that she was probably reading something into nothing. But still, she was excited for tomorrow, because tomorrow would be the first day of her plan. She still wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. But she was absolutely sure that she was going to do something.

And Jordan, well Jordan didn't go to sleep for quite awhile, because while everyone else was sound asleep he was still trying to process the feelings that were suddenly going through his head and his body. Since when in the world did Jenna Venturi's touch or, for that matter, even just the things she said, make him feel this way?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Jenna flopped down beside Jordan on the couch and put her feet up beside his on the coffee table. "Entertain me," she sighed.

Taking his eyes away from the game film he was watching he turned and looked at her questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'entertain me'. I'm bored."

"So let's get this straight. You've got a huge pool and a tennis court in your back yard, a brand new sports car sitting in the driveway just waiting for you to drive it to the mall, and a phone in your hand that's full of numbers, I'm assuming both female and male, that I also assume would be all too happy to jump at your every command. Seeing as you are the queen bee, am I correct?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I can't play tennis by myself and Daddy doesn't think I need anything new at the moment, so shopping's out. Chloe's at her boyfriend Clay's house and well let's just say that I'm kind of that girl that all the boys love and the girls love to hate, so there are no other girls to call. And I don't want to call a boy. They'll get the wrong impression. Especially Cameron, that poor boy can't take a hint."

"I'm not sure I even want to do this and I'm sure I'll be sorry that I did, but go ahead, tell me what hint he can't take."

She looked at him dumbfounded. "Uh, were you not here this week at supper when he walked in to get Addie? That boy is gaga over me. He can hardly even get my name out without choking."

"And you don't like him?"

"Uh no, I thought we already established this. Remember, he can't take a hint. It's just that everyone expects us to be together because Daddy and Sam are best friends. Like we're supposed to get married and complete some sort of twisted family tree. Well, I can tell them one thing, it's not happening. The worst one is Kendra. She pushes us together at every chance. I guarantee you she sent him over here to get Addison just so we'd see each other."

Suddenly the game film wasn't nearly as important as what Jenna was saying. "So you don't like Cameron at all?"

"Uh, once again no," she said, clearly flustered at his lack of comprehension. "High school boys are so immature. I'm past that."

Jordan had to grin at the smug attitude she had taken. "So, you're all grown up huh? It seems to me like you're still seventeen and in high school."

"Trust me, I'm way past high school stuff and I'll be eighteen in less than three weeks. I hate the drama and the politics of high school."

"But those same politics put you at the top of the social ladder. I'm sure you're a shoe-in for homecoming queen and prom queen. Doesn't that excite you?"

Turning into him she looked him straight in the eyes. "Jordy, there are a lot of things that excite me but that's not one of them."

She could have sworn that she saw him swallow hard and taking this as a good sign, she stood up and grabbed him by the hand. "Now come on, go get your trunks on. We're swimming."

And for some strange reason, he just followed her up the stairs, the game film long forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casey turned the lock on the theater door and walked in, flipping the lights on as she headed toward her office.

She loved this place. When Derek had retired eight years ago, he had bought the old theater downtown and had given it to her as a gift. He had totally remodeled everything and she had been producing a summer, winter and spring musical every year since.

Every year they tried do one musical that was geared toward the youth of the community. Casey had always loved the stage and she wanted to instill that love into everyone. Jenna would begrudgingly play a part if she had too, but Whitney had taken to it instantly.

One of Casey's fondest memories was watching Whitney play Dorothy in the 'Wizard of Oz' a few years back. She had a real knack for theater and Casey could definitely see her pursuing it in the future. Whitney was just as laid back as Jenna was hyper and sometimes Casey worried that Whitney would get lost in the background. But she had never seen any signs of it yet and Whitney seemed perfectly content with her life. Plus when the lights went down and the curtain came up, Whitney truly came alive. It was one of her greatest joys to watch her daughter's metamorphosis.

It was the silver anniversary of 'High School Musical' that year and she had planned it for their winter production. Whitney would make an absolutely wonderful Gabriella and she had her Troy picked out. Of course he would probably try and beg off and Derek would definitely have something to say about it because it would be occurring right in the middle of hockey season, but she knew in her heart that Cameron was her perfect Troy. That boy had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard and his athleticism would definitely be a plus too. Maybe this pregnancy thing was going to come in handy, because she was positive she could get Derek to agree to it being okay, and then all she had to do was tell Kendra how wonderful Cameron would be and she'd be all set. Kendra would make sure that Cameron did it. She loved seeing her children front and center.

Just then she was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her phone. Hearing the familiar tune she flipped it open and immediately began speaking. "Yes, I feel fine. No, I'm not doing too much. Did I get the answers to your question right?"

She could mentally see the smirk on the other end of the phone as he replied, "Yes but you missed one. I'm ordering out tonight so you don't have to cook, any crazy or weird cravings kicking in yet?"

"Not quite, but thanks for asking. And I'm quite capable of cooking tonight. You don't have to order out."

"Well, we're going to have an extra one at the table and I knew you were going to try and get some things accomplished at the theater so I'm taking control. I'll have dinner on the table at seven. Can you be here by then?"

"Who's extra?"

"Oh you know how it is with these kids. There's always an extra," he said trying to avoid her question as best he could.

Evidently she was preoccupied with work because she didn't press the issue like normal.

"Well ordering out sounds perfect. Ooh, and make it Chinese. That suddenly sounds very good."

"Chinese it is. We'll see you at seven."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whitney closed her biology book and looked at the clock. She and Addison had been working on their project all afternoon and it was getting time to head home. Her dad had told her she needed to be home by seven for supper and that if she needed a ride to give him a call.

"I've really got to go Addie. You know how my family is about meals. It's our bonding time and Daddy seemed really adamant that I be home by seven."

As she was about to continue she was caught off guard by a shirtless Cameron walking into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water out of the ice box.

Addie waved her hand in front of Whitney's face and she snapped out of it.

"You were saying?" Addie asked with a wicked grin on her face.

"Uh, I need to call Daddy to come pick me up. He'll kill me if I wait until the last minute and call him."

"Don't call him."

Addie and Whitney both turned to where the voice came from.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"Don't call him. I'm headed out to the gym right now. I can swing by your house and drop you off on the way. Just let me run up to my room and grab a shirt."

Whitney nodded her head in agreement but no words came when she tried to speak.

When he left the room Addie turned to her and began to jump up and down in her seat. "You're riding with Cam alone in his car. Can you believe it? This could be your chance."

Whitney sighed. "Sure Addie. He's just going to get me alone in his car and have his way with me. If anything, we'll spend the entire time with him trying to get me to help him with Jenna. My school girl crush is officially never going to happen. I've accepted it; why can't you?"

"Uh because, nothing's impossible; you never know what could happen."

Just then they were interrupted by Cameron coming back in. He walked over and picked up Whitney's books and started for the door. Whitney gave Addie one last look as she followed him out the door.

Cameron opened the door and let Whitney slide in and then handed her books to her.

Once inside he buckled his seat belt and backed out, heading towards her house.

"So," she said, trying to make small talk. "What do you think of my daddy as your coach so far?"

Cameron looked at her and grinned. "Well, I have to admit it's really different. It's definitely his way or the highway. We're going to be a completely different team this year. I can already tell," he said excitedly.

"Yeah, Daddy's really excited too. I bet it'll be great."

"What about you. Are you ready for your year to start? Football will be going in two more weeks and you'll be cheering away."

"Rah, rah, rah," she said sarcastically. "Why I ever let your sister and my sister talk me into varsity cheerleading I'll never understand. I'm much more content with my nose in a book or at the theater."

"Speaking of the theater, a little birdie told me your mom's doing 'High School Musical' for the winter show. You're going to make a great Gabriella."

Whitney could feel the color rising to her cheeks at the compliment. "Who says I'm getting the part," she asked shyly.

Cameron laughed out loud at her comment. "Whit you were born to play Gabriella. You're smart and pretty and talented. You're the living breathing Gabriella," he said as be pulled up in her driveway.

Whitney was caught speechless. She never thought she'd hear words like that about her come out of Cameron's mouth. Words like that were reserved for girls like Jenna.

"Thanks, Cam. I really appreciate it," she finally managed to get out.

"No problem. Tell everyone I said hi."

"I will," she said as she closed the door to the car.

She watched him pull out of the driveway and head towards the gym and one thought kept playing through her mind. How in the world was it possible that she suddenly liked him even more now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jenna and Jordan had been in the pool for close to an hour. They had a ball and were throwing it from one end of the pool to the other and racing to see who could get it first.

Jordan reached for the ball and threw it hard, sending it bouncing across the water and onto the grass.

They took one look at each other and took off, swimming as fast as they could and then jumping out of the pool and heading for the ball. Jordan's long legs were too much for Jenna and as they both dove for the ball he came up the victor.

He was lying down and holding the ball above his head as Jenna fell on top of him reaching for the ball.

Just then they heard someone clear his throat. Looking up from where they lay, they saw Gage standing over them. With one eyebrow raised he asked, "What's going on here?"

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

Last Chapter:

_Jenna and Jordan had been in the pool for close to an hour. They had a ball and were throwing it from one end of the pool to the other and racing to see who could get it first._

_Jordan reached for the ball and threw it hard, sending it bouncing across the water and onto the grass._

_They took one look at each other and took off, swimming as fast as they could and then jumping out of the pool and heading for the ball. Jordan's long legs were too much for Jenna and as they both dove for the ball he came up the victor._

_He was lying down and holding the ball above his head as Jenna fell on top of him reaching for the ball._

_Just then they heard someone clear his throat. Looking up from where they lay, they saw Gage standing over them. With one eyebrow raised he asked, "What's going on here?"_

* * *

Jenna immediately hopped up and ran into Gage's arms. "You're home!"

"That I am," he said hugging her tightly. "And what did I interrupt? Is Jordan picking on one of my girls?"

By this time Jordan had made his way to his feet and held his hands up, "Guilty as charged, I'm afraid," he said with a smile.

Gage released one of his arms from around Jenna and held his fist out, "I knew I could depend on you to keep the tradition alive."

Jordan reached out and bumped his fist against Gage's. "You know I try Buddy. But I have to admit, it's getting a little harder. Bitsy here can give as good as she gets."

Upon hearing that, Jenna turned to Jordan and stuck her tongue out.

"So, where is everyone else," Gage asked as he looked around.

Jenna jumped on Gage's back as they headed toward the house. "They should be home soon. Dad is picking up supper and Mom is at the theater. Whit's studying at Addie's. So who knew you were coming or is everyone going to be surprised?"

Jordan spoke up, "I knew. Unlike some people, I'm very good at keeping secrets."

Jenna scoffed, "You have no idea if I can keep a secret or not."

"No, but I know you're a girl, and girls are notorious for not being able to keep their mouth's shut."

Jenna hopped off Gage's back as they went through the door and into the kitchen. Reaching over she punched Jordan in the arm, "Please, don't lump me in the category of other girls. You know nothing."

"Whatever! But I guarantee you if I listened to you talk on the phone for two minutes to Chloe, I'd hear you spill at least one secret."

Jenna was about to respond when Gage spoke up. "Dad, you're home," he said, moving over to where Derek was taking the food out of the sacks.

Turning around, he enveloped Gage in a big bear hug. "Son, it's so good to see you. Where did you park, I didn't see a rental in the driveway."

"I missed you too. I parked down the street when I saw that Mom's car wasn't home. I didn't want to give anything away."

"You have no idea how happy she's going to be. She talks about you constantly. And just this week she was complaining that she didn't even know when you'd have a chance to get back home. Now if Whit would hurry up and get here we could have everything on the table and be sitting there, grinning at her like the idiots we are, when she walks in the door."

As if on cue, Whitney came in looking a little dazed. She dropped her book bag on the island and finally it registered that someone else was in the house. She immediately ran to Gage and jumped in his arms. "Bubba, you're home," she exclaimed.

"Hey baby girl, how are you," he asked as she pulled away.

"I'm good. School's already really keeping me busy though."

"School and cheerleading, right? I can't believe you two on the same squad," he said as he threw an arm around each girl. "I hate to miss that."

"Well," Whitney began, "basically all you're going to miss is Jenna front and center, shamelessly flaunting herself while we're in the background trying to make her look good. Weren't those basically your exact words Jenna," she asked with a very insincere smile on her lips.

"Uh no," she said pulling away from Gage's grasp and stepping straight in front of Whitney. Of course Whitney towered over her but Jenna could have cared less. Pointing a finger directly at her, she went on, "I think my exact words were, 'this is my squad and don't forget it. Oh and also, stand back and try not to screw up too badly'."

Whitney was about to respond when Derek stepped in. "No more and I mean it. We're not doing this today. Your brother's home and we're going to get the table set and surprise your mom. Do we understand each other," he asked as he pointed to himself and then the two girls.

They both gave him identical eye-rolls and nodded begrudgingly.

Gage looked over at Jordan with a huge grin on his face. "Man, I'm sorry you have to live with this," and then waiting a moment his grin got even bigger when he added, "okay, no I'm not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to Derek's words at straight up seven they had the food on the table and were all sitting there waiting for Casey to get home. Of course being her usual punctual self they heard the door open and bags being put down.

They heard her footsteps coming toward the dining room and soon her figure was in the doorway. "Wow, good job Derek you…" but then her voice trailed off when her blue eyes met the matching blue eyes of a certain young man seated at the table.

Rushing over she pulled him up and threw her arms around him. "Oh my gosh, you're here. You're actually here," she gushed. Pulling away, she gave him the once over. "Are those idiots hazing you?" she asked as she saw a large bruise on his forearm. Of course, it was something that only a mother would recognize.

All the men at the table immediately laughed. "Uh no, Mom, I'm doing just fine. They pretty much know that I'm their bread and butter so they're going pretty easy on me at the moment."

"Well good," she said smiling up at him. "I know what it was like for your dad and I just don't want them picking on my baby."

Derek got up and walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm sure he can take care of himself Case, he's a big boy."

"Well, he's my little boy and…"

"Mom, really I'm okay, well except for the fact that I'm starving. Sit down so we can eat."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and one more hug before she sat down.

"Gosh Mom," Jenna joked. "You're even more emotional than usual."

Casey glanced over at Derek and he grinned and nodded his head.

"Well actually, there's a good reason for that. When I went to the hospital this week they…"

"Wait," Gage said looking up from where he was spooning food out of a container onto his plate. "You went to the hospital and no one bothered to tell me," he asked clearly upset.

"Gage it wasn't anything serious, or I promise we would have called you right away," his dad said trying to reassure him. "You were in New York and we knew if we called you that you would want to come home no matter what. If it had been serious we wouldn't have hesitated to call you."

Gage still looked a little hurt but he accepted his Dad's answer.

"Besides," Derek added, "I knew you were coming home this week and I was afraid if I talked to you before then I wouldn't have been able to keep from telling you our news."

Now he had the attention of the whole crew as they looked at him questioningly and a chorus of "What news?" rang out around the table.

Derek reached over and took Casey's hand as he said calmly, "We're having a baby."

Stunned silence was the word at that moment. Eyes were wide and mouths were open as everyone looked at each other in astonishment.

Finally, Jenna broke the silence. "You're freaking kidding me, right," she asked. "Is this some kind of practical joke you decided to pull on us since Gage is here? Because I'm telling you right now it's not funny."

"Jenna," Derek began to reprimand.

"No, Dad. It's just ugh; I don't even know what it is. But all my friends are going to know that you…that you two still…ooh, I don't even want to think about it."

Gage looked over and saw the tears forming in his mom's eyes. "Stop it Jenna," he said firmly. Then looking over at his parents he smiled. "I think it's wonderful and I can't wait. It'll be perfect timing because football will be over and I'll be able to be here. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Whitney spoke up, "I agree with Gage. This is great. And now I won't be the baby anymore and I'll have someone to boss around," she said jokingly as she tried to lighten the mood.

Jenna looked at her brother and sister like they had lost their minds. "You can't be serious, can you? This is just so wrong. Look at how old they are. They'll be ancient before the baby's grown. We'll all probably have to take turns raising it."

"Jenna," Derek started again. "That is enough, do you understand me?"

Jenna started to open her mouth again, but the pointed look on her dad's face made her think otherwise. So instead, she threw her napkin down on the table and rushed upstairs.

Jordan had been quiet through the whole ordeal and finally he spoke up. "I'll go check on her so you guys can talk. And really, if my opinion matters at all, I think it's great," he said as he moved to head upstairs.

Casey reached out and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Jordan, of course your opinion always matters around here and it really means a lot."

Jordan walked up the stairs and stood outside Jenna's door listening to the sobs that were coming from the other side. Knocking softly he waited for her to answer. When that didn't occur he timidly opened the door and saw her sprawled across her bed, clutching a teddy bear and crying her eyes out.

Walking slowly towards her he sat down on the edge of the bed and began, "You know that wasn't very nice down there. I think you broke your mom's heart."

She lifted her face from the bear and looked at him with her tear streaked face. "Well, big deal. Maybe they broke my heart with their news. Jordan, this is my senior year, mine. You know, Gage had this huge senior year, with all these scouts coming and this big hoopla followed him wherever he went. This was my time to shine. And now, it'll totally be forgotten because they'll be getting ready for the baby," she said as she sat up and leaned against her headboard.

Jordan moved and sat next to her, leaning back against the headboard himself. "Do you really believe that?"

When she didn't answer him he turned and looked her straight in the eyes. "Answer me Jenna, do you really believe that? There is no way your parents would let this come between you guys. I've never seen two more natural parents in my life than Derek and Casey. You don't know how good you have it."

"But…" she began as she tried to explain herself.

"No buts, Bitsy. Couldn't you see how excited they were and then how their expressions changed when you threw your little fit. You owe them an apology."

Jenna crossed her arms, "No, they owe us an apology. What were they thinking, having a baby at their age?"

"Well, honestly, they probably weren't thinking and they probably never expected it to happen. But it has and no amount of temper tantrums is going to change that. Now, it's not really as bad as you're making it out to be, is it?"

Jenna laid her head on his shoulder and instinctively he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"No, it was just so out of the blue. I guess I really do owe them an apology, don't I," she asked as she buried her head into his chest.

Trying to push down the feeling that was quickly spreading through him, he managed to get out, "Yeah, you do and I'd say the sooner the better."

Looking up, she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for putting me in my place. You seem to be getting pretty good at that."

He wanted to reply to her, with some smart and witty remark, but nothing came, because all he could think about at that moment was the feeling of her lips on his cheek and how he wished it had been more.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**So if any of you have a problem remembering what children belong to which couple, look at my guide at the beginning of Chapter 2.**

**And I don't hate Ralph, I just wrote him as oblivious. He's great, really!**

* * *

Derek walked up behind Casey and wrapped his arms around her waist, "What do you think you're doing," he asked as he placed his chin on her shoulder. 

Turning her head so that she could see him, she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Well, you see, you take these tea bags and you place them in the water and then it…"

"Ha-ha, very funny! I know what you're doing. What I meant to say is why are you doing it? We agreed that if we had everyone over that you'd sit and enjoy and I would grill."

"Derek, I'm making tea. How hard and strenuous can that be? You're doing the cooking and we catered the desserts. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I forgot what it was like to have you around during a whole pregnancy. That hasn't happened since Gage, and unfortunately it's all starting to come back."

She saw the hurt wash over his face and decided she needed to explain herself a little better. "I'm thrilled you're going to be here but I don't think I can stand you hovering over me twenty-four hours a day. I love the way you look out for me but sometimes it's just overwhelming."

Looking at him, she saw that hurt little boy face still staring at her. "You almost smothered me to death with Gage and at least with the girls I would get several days at a time to recoup from your…" she paused trying to think of the correct word to use in this situation, "your…"

"Overbearing annoyance," he offered up.

"I would say, more like overwhelming devotion to protecting and supporting all things Venturi."

"And this is a bad thing," he looked at her questioningly.

"No," she said as she turned into his arms and wrapped hers securely around his neck, "this is a wonderful and amazing thing. It's just sometimes it comes in such strong doses that it's a little…"

"Overbearing?"

Shaking her head she offered up her own word once again, "Overwhelming."

"You know I can't help it, it's just who I am."

"I know and it's the first character trait I ever saw in you that made me think there was something more to you than an arrogant pig."

She saw he eyes brows raise as she went on, "The way you were with Marti just proved the kind of person you were deep down inside. You're just a total softy aren't you," she asked as she moved in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Derek immediately began to deepen the kiss and they were lost in their own world until they heard the door slam. Looking up they saw Emily standing there shaking her head. "You know this is how you two got in your current situation to begin with. Can't you keep you're hands off each other for five minutes?"

"Sorry Em," Derek said with a smirk, "I was just trying to help her make the tea, but you know how she is. She just can't resist this," he said as he ran his hands from the top of his head to toward the floor.

Rolling her eyes she spoke one more time before heading back out into the back yard, "It's so nice to know that in the crazy world we live in today, some things never change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three couples sat around the table in the back yard watching their kids play volleyball.

"I can't believe you're having another baby. I'm telling you, if I went to the doctor and they said I was pregnant, I would ask if they had a gun," Kendra said.

"Kendra," Emily said as to hush her friend.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I wouldn't really kill myself but I would sure feel like it."

Emily glanced over at Casey and saw the look on her face. "Well, I think it's wonderful. It'll be fun having a baby around again. I didn't think that would happen until one of our kids made us grandparents. Of course, we thought it would be you two first," she said pointing at Derek and Casey, "since Gage is the oldest."

Sam looked around at the train wreck that just wouldn't quit. "Somehow, I think if either one of you are trying to make them feel better, you just need to stop while your ahead. A few more minutes of your 'kind words and good intentions' could result in an overwhelming need to find a gun for you two," he said pointing at his wife and Emily.

Kendra turned to her husband, "Uh, excuse me Sam; I was just trying to say that I'm happy for them, but I'm even more happy that it's them and not us. Both our kids will be out of the house in three years and I've already told both Cameron and Addison that if either one of them makes me a grandma before I'm fifty, I'm disowning them."

Derek looked at his friend with a sad pitiful look, "And to think that could have been mine."

"Hey, I resent that," Kendra exclaimed.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl," Ralph asked. "I mean I guess you probably want a boy since you've got the two girls."

"Ralph," Emily hissed.

Everyone else just looked at him and wondered who in the world had occupied his brain.

"What," he asked, totally oblivious to what they were thinking. "I'm just saying, he probably wants to make sure that his Y chromosome actually swims," he said with a grin.

There was a collective groan heard around the table as Emily's backhand met Ralph's chest and as Derek's face reddened.

"What?" Ralph asked again. "All I'm saying is…"

Sam spoke up. "I think you've said enough Ralph." He knew Ralph meant absolutely nothing mean or spiteful at all; he was just being, well, Ralph. But Sam also knew, that if there was one thing you didn't do, it was to question the validity of Gage being Derek's son. It was a totally taboo subject.

Casey looked over at Derek and saw a look on his face that she had only seen once and that had been the day at the mall a month before Gage was born when they had ran into Max's aunt and uncle. She braced herself for what was to come, so she was surprised instead to see Derek just get up and walk back into the house.

Looking around the table at their friends she excused herself, "I'll be right back."

As soon as she left the table, Ralph looked at them as if there was some big joke that he hadn't got the punch line on, "What's the big deal?"

Kendra placed her elbows on the table and began rubbing her head, "I think I feel a migraine coming on."

Sam rolled his eyes at his wife, "I'm sure you'll be fine." Then turning toward Ralph he asked, "What the hell were you thinking? No wait, I can answer that myself. You weren't thinking at all, because if you were, you would know that there is absolutely one subject that you don't bring up with Derek. Derek does not acknowledge the fact that Gage is not his in any way, shape or form. You know that."

"It was a joke, because of the girls. I wasn't implying that Gage wasn't his."

"I know you didn't mean it like that," Emily said as she took her husband's hand, "but to Derek, it was a slap in his face. He sacrificed everything for that boy and when you say something like that, it's like you're questioning his validity as Gage's father."

"Oh," Ralph said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked in to find Derek placing fruit on a tray. Walking up beside him she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know, I'm very proud of you right now."

Turning to look at her he asked, "What?"

She placed her hands on his to still him from his work. "I'm very proud of you. I know you wanted to go off on him so bad, but you held your tongue, and I want to thank you for it."

Derek shook his head. "You know it would have been ugly if I had opened my mouth."

"I know," she responded. "Do you want to tell me what you would have told him; maybe it'll make you feel better. I can tell it's all you can do to hold it in."

"I would have said some really mean and hurtful things, like the fact that my son is a Heisman Trophy winner, who thanked me as he gave his speech on national television for being a dad who he looked up to and respected not to mention that he aspired to be like. He also happens to be a multi-millionaire at the age of twenty-two and will start as a rookie in the NFL while his son is a JV hockey player who will probably never be any better than that. But I didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings and I really didn't want to hurt his either, because I know he didn't mean anything by it. He was just being Ralph. Plus, Ian is a great kid and he's so talented at other things. I would never cut down a kid just to make my ego feel better."

Looking up adoringly at her husband she smiled. "I know you wouldn't and that's why you're so wonderful with kids. You've always got their best interest at heart."

They heard a knock on the French door leading into the kitchen and Ralph stuck him head in, "Listen D, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's all good Ralph," Derek replied with a sincere smile. "I know what you meant. It's all good, okay?"

"Okay," Ralph said as his own smile covered his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids had finished their game and were all sitting around talking.

"So," Cam asked as he turned to Jenna, "are you going to John's party tonight. His parents are away."

"I don't think so; I'm just all kind of past that by now. It doesn't even sound like fun."

"I want to go," Addie spoke up as she looked at her brother. "Whitney and I will go with you."

Whitney looked up, shocked to hear her name spoken.

"I don't think so sis," Cam started, "this is a party that you two don't have any business at."

"Well, if it's something that's no place for us, then I'm sure mom will think that it's no place for you," she said as she started to get up.

Cameron grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Don't pull this little kindergarten crap Addie. I'm telling you that this is just a group of kids getting together. It's not a full blown party. You wouldn't even want to be there."

"That's where you're wrong, big bro," she retaliated back. "See I heard all about this little get together today at school and the way I understand it, it's the first big party of the year. Now, you can either take me and Whitney with you or I'm telling mom."

Whitney looked between the two, "Really, I'm okay with not going."

Addie gave her a look, "Whit, I want to go but I don't want to go by myself. You're coming and we're going with him, end of discussion."

Cameron rolled his eyes. He knew he was beat and there wasn't a thing he could do about it, "Fine, you two can come but I'm not babysitting you all night."

* * *

**So, if any of you have a hard time remembering Derek's reaction to Max's aunt and uncle, go back and read chapter 18 of "Life Changing Moments" and really Chapter 19 deals with Casey "talking" to Max and her take on how Derek feels about the baby.**

**Let me know what you think. And this will be laying the foundation for Cameron to start to see Whitney differently. Do you like Citney? Do you like Jorna? Let me know! **

**At least the one thing we can all agree on is the fact that we love Dasey!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so I have to admit that I really like this chapter and I hope you do too.**

* * *

Gage and Jordan walked through the door and saw Jenna curled up on the end of the couch watching television in the dark. 

"Get ready Jordan," Gage exclaimed.

"Huh," Jordan asked confused.

"The world as we know it has just come to an end."

"What," he asked still confused. By this time Jenna had sat up and was intent on the conversation.

"Jenna Venturi is home on a Friday night at 10:30. The world must be coming to an end."

"Shut up, Gage," she said as she tossed her pillow his way.

He caught it with ease and threw it right back at her.

Jordan walked into the kitchen and Gage walked over, plopped down beside her and threw his arm around her. He immediately began ruffling her hair, knowing full well how much she hated it.

"Stop it," she exclaimed as she pushed his hands away from her.

"So why are you home?"

"John Tyler's parents are away and he was having a big party. Everyone went and I didn't want too."

"There was a party that you knew about and you willingly turned it down," he asked.

"Gage, I'm just so over all that, okay? It doesn't even sound like fun to me."

"Where's Whitney, in her room?"

"No, Whit's at the party."

"You let Whitney go to the party?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not her keeper. She went with Cam and Addie. She'll be fine."

"Whitney has no business at that party, you should have told dad not to let her go," he said starting to get upset.

"Dad doesn't even know she's there. They think she's spending the night with Addie, which technically she is. What's the big deal?"

By this time Gage had jumped off the couch and was pacing slightly. "What's the big deal? The big deal is she's just a baby. She's fifteen years old."

"And," she asked him. "We were going to parties when we were fifteen. What's the big deal," she asked him again.

He stopped and looked at her liked she's lost her mind. "The big deal is that we're us and she's Whitney. She's just a baby. You know how trusting she is. Nothing good can happen for her at that party. What if someone tries to slip her something or tries to do something to her. You know how these's things get, but she doesn't."

"Relax Gage, we've already got one dad, we don't need another."

He looked at her and she could see that she had hurt him. "Well, you only have one big brother and I hate it that I'm not here to look out for you two all the time. I couldn't stand it if something happened to one of you."

Just then Jordan walked back into the room, "What's going on."

"Gage here is going all psycho big brother on me. He thinks someone's going to take advantage of Whitney at a party she went too. Cam's with her and you know he won't let anything happen to her."

Gage shook his head at her. "I'm holding you personally responsible if something happens to her." Then turning to Jordan he asked, "Want to go out to the guest house and work out. I suddenly feel the need to work off some frustrations."

"Nah, I'm good. The doctor won't release me to work out for at least another month."

"Alright, I'm heading out back then," he said. But before leaving the room he walked the few steps back to Jenna and lightly slapped the back of her head. "Would you use that thing," he said pointed to her head, "for something other than cheerleading, gossip and fashion sense? You know how much I love you, right?"

"I know."

When he left the room Jordan moved to occupy the space Gage had earlier, sitting down beside her. "So, I take it he's not happy with you."

"Great deduction Sherlock, what was your first clue," she said sullenly.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, I'm just an innocent bystander."

"Yeah, right," she said rolling her eyes.

"Wanna watch television," he asked suddenly.

Her eyes got big, "Um, sure. What do you want to watch?"

Still seated beside her he turned slightly and said, "The sci-fi channel is running a marathon of the scariest ghost stories ever told. I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff."

"Sure, that sounds fine," she managed to get out.

Leaning forward he picked up the remote and turned the television to the proper channel. They both settled back into the couch, shoulders and arms touching. And both of them felt their hearts begin to beat more rapidly, and it had absolutely nothing to do with what was on the television screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three kids walked through the door of John's house and Cameron turned to both the girls.

"Be careful and be smart. If I find out either one of you was drinking, I'll tell our parents, I swear I will. Even if I have to go down with you, I'm telling. Do I make myself clear?"

Addie rolled her eyes at him and Whitney just looked at him wide-eyed. But both of them nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, I'm going over to talk to the guys, please try and stay out of trouble," though even as he said it, he found his gut telling him that wasn't possible.

Cameron walked over to a group of boys that had congregated by the dining room table and John, the host of the party, immediately spoke up, asking, "So was it your turn to baby sit?"

"You're a riot John. No, Addie made sure that the only way I came was if I brought her and Whitney."

"Where's Jenna?"

"She said she was over all this. I don't know what's with her lately."

"So, since you've bombed with one Venturi girl you're on to the next?"

"What are you talking about," Cameron asked him. It was clear that John had already had too much to drink.

"You know how it goes. Everyone knows that the Shepherds and Venturis have always had a little thing going. Your mom dated their dad and your dad was in love with their mom. We've all heard the stories from our parents. Now you're crazy about Jenna and she won't give you the time of day, and Whitney's crazy about you and you won't give her the time of day. It's a vicious cycle isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," he said as he took another drink. "Whitney's always looking at you with those big blue eyes, hoping that you'll see her. It's obvious."

"You're talking out of your head. I think you've had enough to drink."

"So you don't want her?"

"Whitney," he asked, still trying to keep this all straight in his head.

"Yeah Whitney," he said pointing in her direction. "She looks like a freakin' supermodel. Those legs go on for days. I'd like to have those wrapped around…"

Cameron's eyes grew big at the revelation that John was about to make. "Shut the hell up, do you understand me. Don't ever let me hear you talk about her like that again. Do you understand me," he asked again, with a tone in his voice that had everyone in the small group taking notice.

"Me thinks he doth protest too much," John said in a slurred voice.

"I have no idea what you've talking about. And you don't even have any idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you stop while you're ahead."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. And if you don't want her then I do. She's gorgeous; her family is freaking royalty here in London. They're millionaires who live in the biggest house in town and her dad's our new coach. What more could you want," he asked as he picked up another drink and headed in her direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh," Jenna squealed as she pushed closer into Jordan's side and peeked through the fingers that she had had over her eyes for most of the evening. "Why are we watching this again?"

"Because I asked and you said okay."

"Well, I'm pleading temporary insanity. This is beyond freaky. Do you think this really happens? Is it true," she asked as she removed her hands from her face and looked at him questioningly.

"Most definitely," he said with a grin. "And you know they say that angsty teenage girls are just magnets for this kind of stuff. The spirits are especially drawn to them."

"Shut up, I'm not that way."

"Oh really," he asked looking down at her.

"Really," she said.

"Then what are you like," he asked, his voice suddenly getting much more quiet.

"What am I like," she asked back.

He said nothing but just nodded his head so that she'd answer his question.

Following her gut instinct she moved a little closer, "I'm just a girl who's trying to get through senior year, knowing that she's already so through with high school and all it's drama that she can't stand it."

Stopping there she looked at him and noticed that he was very intent on her words.

When he realized she wasn't going to go on he urged her by whispering, "And?"

"And," she said as she reached up and pushed the hair from his forehead. "I'm a girl who's known what she wants for a very long time. The only question I ever had was if it was something that could actually happen." She stopped there and began biting her bottom lip, waiting to see how he would respond.

She watched his eyes drop and she could tell that he was thinking very hard about something. Almost as if he was fighting an inner war within himself. Finally looking back up at her he asked in barely a whisper, "What do you want?"

She felt her stomach do a flip and every nerve in her body was suddenly on end. Trying to look as grown up and serious as possible, she leaned in and ran the back of her fingers across his cheek. Moving in and now just millimeters from his lips it was her turn to whisper back to him, "You."

Suddenly every bit of reasoning left his head and all he could do was crash his lips against hers. She immediately responded and pulled him closer as they lay down on the couch.

She had her hands entangled in his hair and just as he was beginning to trail kisses down her neck they heard the back door slam shut and knew that Gage had come back in from his workout.

They sat up quickly and tried to compose themselves as they heard him enter the living room. Sitting down beside them he looked over and asked, "So what's happening, anything good on television?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had totally tuned the blonde beside him out as she shamelessly hit on him. For some reason his entire evening had been spent watching John hit on Whitney.

At first she had looked incredibly uncomfortable but as the night wore on he could see that she was becoming much more receptive to his lines.

But the thing that bothered him the most was what John had said to him earlier that had got him thinking. And suddenly, it was like he was looking at a totally new person.

Sure Jenna had always been his dream girl. She was hot and her personality just added to that, but suddenly he realized how absolutely right John was. Whitney was beautiful, like grace the cover of a magazine beautiful, walk the catwalk beautiful. And the amazing thing about it was that she had no idea. She was content to stand in Jenna's shadow and do her own thing, when in all reality she was probably truly the one who should be shining.

And suddenly he hated John. He hated him for hitting on Whitney when he knew that he didn't have her best interest at heart but he hated him even more for opening his mind to the possibility that maybe he had been chasing after the wrong Venturi girl all along.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Give me your honest opinions and I'll update again soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to thank everyone who's giving this story a chance. I know it's very different having so many second generation characters in it, but I promise it won't lack for Dasey!**

* * *

Derek walked in to find Casey propped up on the bed, knees bent with a binder resting on her legs. She had a pencil in one hand and a script in the other and she was very intent on what she was doing. 

Moving toward the bed, he crawled up towards her and snuggling to her side. He began to nuzzle her ear as he asked, "Whatcha doing?"

She turned and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm trying to work on my winter musical but I'm having a really hard time," she said as she started to lay her plan in motion. Somehow, she had to get to him agree to let Cameron do the play.

Pulling away slightly he propped himself up on his elbow, "I've got a great solution for you."

"Oh really," she said as she raised her eyebrows at him. "So, give me this great revelation of yours."

"Cancel it."

"What?" she asked as she sat up straighter.

"Just cancel it. We've got too much on our plate this year. I'm coaching, Jenna's a senior, it's Gage's first year in the NFL. Not to mention," he said as he placed his hand lightly on her stomach, "the fact that we're having a baby. I think it'll all be too much for you."

"No way!"

"Case, all I meant was…"

"All you meant was that what you're doing is more important than what I'm doing. Why don't you give up coaching since all those things are happening?"

"You know it's not the same thing. I'm doing a favor to the school, a school that did a lot for me and means a lot to me."

"So your coaching this team has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you couldn't stand the last coach and you'd like nothing better than to take the same team he couldn't win with and make them into some dream team?"

"That guy was a prick Casey and you know it. Whether he was intimidated by me or whether he was just an idiot, his not allowing me to help was his ultimate downfall. When you have a chance to learn from the master, it's really a no brainer."

Casey looked at him and saw a completely straight face, that there wasn't a hint of joking in his voice. Sometimes she marveled at the sheer presence of his ego, though she knew that it had served him well for years and was the reason behind his success.

They were getting side tracked and she knew she had to reel this thing back in, in order to get what she wanted. Desperate times call for desperate measures and she was about to use his weakness to her advantage.

"What about Whitney?" she asked. She had to hold in the smile that was threatening to escape from her lips as she watched concern cover his face.

"What about her? What do you mean?"

"You know that this is Whitney's thing. Gage has football, Jen has cheering and Whit has the theater. You know this is her passion. And I've already told her we're doing 'High School Musical' and she's so excited about playing Gabriella. It will break her heart if we don't do it and I'd hate to think that the Daddy that she idolizes would be the one to do it."

She saw the look wash over his face and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "I mean, I guess I could tell her it'll just have to wait until next year, but…"

"No, no, no," he interrupted. "We can't do that to her, she'd be heartbroken. We'll just have to figure it all out."

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much, Derek. I knew we could figure something out."

Suddenly another look crossed his face and he began to shake his head. "Why do I feel like I just got played. You had this planned before I ever walked in here didn't you," he asked as he grabbed her and rolled her over.

"Well you don't live with the master for years and not pick up a few tricks. But I really need a big favor and I don't think you're going to like it."

"I am not being in your musical. No way, no how, it's not going to happen."

Casey busted out laughing. "Don't worry Pirate Pete, I wouldn't think of bringing you out of retirement."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad. And if I remember correctly, it was my name they were chanting at the end."

"Yeah, chants driven by a bunch of hormonally charged girls. I know it will be hard, but somehow I'll manage without you."

"Okay then, so what's this big favor?"

Instead of answering him immediately, she brought his face down to meet hers for a deep kiss.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her intently, "That bad, huh?"

"I need Cameron."

"_What_?"

"I need Cameron for the musical. I need him to play Troy."

"No way, Case! It's not happening. Do you realize that my whole team revolves around him? My only hope is to try and coach the rest of those monkeys to set him up and protect him while he does all the scoring."

"But…"

"No! No buts about it! No! No! No!"

"What if…"

"Not happening, I've already told you that."

"But…"

"I know you're used to wearing me down and always getting your way, but I can't do it this time. You've got to understand."

"Der-_ek_"

He stopped cold. When she said his name that way it was time to shut up and listen.

"I really want to do this. And Whitney's so excited and if you're telling me Cameron can't do this then you're the one telling Whitney that there won't be a musical, because I don't think I can take the look in her eyes when she finds out. There is absolutely no one besides Cam that can pull this part off. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

"I never had a chance did I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I never had a chance from the time I walked in this room. You were going to get your way and it was game, set, match from the beginning. I'm the biggest badass there is until it comes to you and then you just turn me into some big pile of goo," he said, but he said it with a smile and they both knew that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I owe you big time, Sweetie. I'll schedule around you. You set your schedule and then I'll take the leftovers. We can even move it up a month so games won't have even started yet."

"Alright, that sounds good. But how in the world did you ever get Cameron to agree. I thought he was going to stroke out when they were little and you had them all do that production of 'You're a Good Man Charlie Brown'. Though I must say he was a terrific Linus and his rendition of 'My Blanket and Me' was a showstopper."

"It was great wasn't it? And I think that he would have gotten a standing ovation anyway, even if Kendra hadn't started it."

"So, he just agreed to do it out of the goodness of his heart?"

"Uh no, he actually doesn't even know he's doing it yet. But he will tomorrow morning when Kendra tells him he is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had spent enough of the evening watching John and Whitney to know that it was time to leave. They were getting way to friendly and the feelings this fact was causing inside him were slowing starting to eat away at him.

"Come on Addie, we're leaving."

"But it's just 11:30. We don't have to be home until 12:30. I don't want to leave."

"Well too bad, go find your purse and grab Whit's too. I'm going to go try and pry John off of her."

He could tell that Addie wanted to protest again, but suddenly it was like a light bulb came on in her head and she just turned around to go gather their things.

Cameron walked over to the corner that John had slowly worked Whitney into. John had one shoulder leaned against the wall while his other hand was holding onto Whitney's as they talked.

Cameron reached out and grabbed Whitney's arm, the arm that just happened to be attached to the hand that John was holding, and pulled her away. "Come on Whit, we're going."

Whitney looked startled at the sudden command but just nodded.

"Hey Cam, don't worry about her. She can stay here with me and then I'll drop her off at her house later."

"I don't think so. See your little solution has a few problems. For one, she came with me and I'm responsible for her so therefore she's leaving with me. And for another thing, you've had way too much to drink and you don't need to be behind the wheel, especially with Whitney."

"But…" John began to protest.

"It's okay John, really," Whitney said to him with a smile. "Cam's right, I came with them and I'm actually staying with them tonight. So if they're leaving then I need to go too."

John reached out and grabbed her hand again. "I had a really great time talking to you tonight. Do you want to do something tomorrow, like maybe go out to eat and to the movies."

Cameron's eyes got big when he saw the genuine smile that graced her face. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

John got a huge grin on his face. "Good then, it's a date. I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"I'll be ready. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

Whitney turned to walk away and Cameron took one last look at John and when he did he felt physically sick. Because when his eyes met John's, John gave him a wink and a smirk and it took everything in Cameron's power not to retaliate by knocking the smirk straight off his face.

As the three walked out the door, Addie grabbed hold of Whitney's arm. "Tell me everything. What were you and John Tyler doing in that corner all night?"

"Nothing, we were just talking and he held my hand. He was really a gentleman and he asked me out for tomorrow night."

Addie squealed and Cameron grunted in disgust.

They both turned to Cameron and asked at the same time, "What?"

Cameron just shook his head. "Whit, if there's one thing that John's not, it's a gentleman. John is out for one thing and one thing only."

Whitney looked at him and he saw the hurt in her eyes. "You know I'm not that kind of girl Cam. And besides, he didn't show any indication of that tonight."

"Whitney, I know you're not that kind of girl and that's what makes it a challenge. And guys like John, they love a challenge. Scoring with Whitney Venturi would be the top notch on the ladder."

She looked away from him and he went on. "I'm not saying you're going to do anything, but just be careful please. Even though John's one of my friends, that just means I know what he's like and I don't want you to get hurt. Just be careful okay?"

"I will, I promise."

"Good," he said as he opened the door to the SUV and the girls climbed in the back.

Addie immediately got her phone out and starting typing. Whitney felt her phone go off and when she looked at the screen it read, "He's jealous!"

"Who is?" she typed back.

"Cam is jealous of John!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna and Jordan had sat in awkwardness for over an hour as Gage sat on the couch with them and they had continued to watch the ghost story marathon. Finally unable to take it anymore she got up and stretched, causing the tank top that she had been wearing to ride up and show quite a big of her very toned and very tanned stomach. Jordan had to force himself to look away and he hoped that Gage didn't notice where his eyes had traveled to.

"I think I've had enough ghosts to last a lifetime. I'm going to bed," she said as she smiled at both of them, though her gaze did hold to Jordan's a little longer than it should have.

Jordan forced himself to look away and then replied, "Yeah, me too. I think I'm ready for bed."

"You guys are no fun. It's a Friday night, we could run out and get food or something."

"No really, I'm fine. I think I'll just go to bed, but you two go ahead," she said.

"I think I'll bow out too buddy. Your dad had me up at the crack of dawn this morning going over game film and I'm really beat."

"Alright, be that way. I think I'm going to run through Taco Bell and grab a midnight snack. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Gage headed out the door and both Jenna and Jordan watched as he closed it. They both looked at each other, not sure of what to say.

Finally Jenna sat down on the couch and reached up and grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her.

Jordan started to speak, "Jenna I…"

But Jenna just shook her head and placed her fingers on his lips. "I don't want to talk," she said as she placed her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Rubbing her nose against his, she whispered, "I'd much rather do this."

Then she pulled him towards her and once again they found themselves lying down on the couch, him on top of her as their lips once again met in absolute perfection.

They were way too wrapped up in one another to notice that Gage had walked back into the house to get his wallet. In fact, they never even knew he was in the room until Jenna felt Jordan being pulled off of her and Jordan felt the blood begin to trickle down his lip where Gage's fist had connected with his mouth.

* * *

**Were you surprise? Did you like it? Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Once again, you've amazed me with your reviews so once again I'm updating. This will deal entirely with the Jenna/Jordan/Gage situation.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_They were way too wrapped up in one another to notice that Gage had walked back into the house to get his wallet. In fact, they never even knew he was in the room until Jenna felt Jordan being pulled off of her and Jordan felt the blood begin to trickle down his lip where Gage's fist had connected with his mouth._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna jumped up off the couch and by this time both of Gage's fists were holding substantial amounts of Jordan's t-shirt.

She grabbed hold of one of his arm and tried to pull it away. "Gage, please, if you'd just…"

Taking his eyes off Jordan for a second he looked at Jenna. "Shut up and go upstairs Jenna."

"But Gage…"

"I said go upstairs now."

By now the tears that had been welling in her eyes began to slide down her cheeks. "Please, Bubba…"

Jordan reached out to touch her and Gage jerked him away. "Don't even think about it," he growled.

Then turning once more to Jenna he commanded, "I said go upstairs right now or I'm going to get Dad."

By now she was sobbing. "Please just listen to me Gage…"

She saw compassion flash through his eyes as he looked at her but it was once again quickly replaced with anger. "Jenna, I'm not telling you again. Go upstairs to your room. If you don't do it, then we're all going upstairs to Mom and Dad's room and we can talk about it with them."

She was crying so hard now that her words were hard to decipher, but Gage understood them completely, because they cut through him like a knife when she managed to get out, "I hate you Gage," before turning and running up the stairs.

Jordan had been silent through the whole ordeal and still said nothing, waiting to see what Gage would do next. It didn't take him long to realize it wasn't going to get better when Gage roughly pushed him down onto the couch as he asked, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Jordan remained silent, knowing that anything he said would just make matters worse.

Gage began to pace as he waited for an answer and when one didn't come the anger began to build even larger.

"I asked you a question J. What the hell were you thinking, taking advantage of a little girl? You make me sick."

Finally Jordan knew that he had to defend himself, to make Gage see the reality of the situation. But he knew it wouldn't be easy and really he believed that there would be no talking any sense into him at all.

Choosing his words very carefully, he began, "Gage I wasn't thinking."

"Well there's a revelation."

"Shut up and let me talk. I think you've had your say."

Gage stopped to look at him and Jordan just stared back. Gage didn't intimidate him, though his bad knee would definitely put him at a disadvantage if it came to blows.

"I wasn't thinking because I can't think straight when I'm around her. I can't really explain it, that's just the affect she has on me. And no matter what you tell yourself, she's not a little girl. Maybe she was when we left for college, but not anymore. She'll be eighteen in two weeks."

Seeing that Gage was listening he went on, "And you're not going to get me to say it was a mistake or that I'm sorry for it. So if that's what you're waiting on, this conversation is over."

"How can you think like that? I was depending on you to look out for her while I wasn't here. You know how she is, she's impulsive and head strong."

"Listen, I'm not her brother, that's your department. But I can tell you that I want to look out for her and protect her, just not in the way you want me too. I can't explain the feeling that comes over me when I'm in the same room as her, because I've never felt anything else like it in my life."

Standing up he looked Gage straight in the eyes. "I know this must be hard on you and to tell you the truth it's hard on me too. You know how much your whole family means to me. And I know that I wouldn't be where I'm at today without your dad's help. But I can't help the way I feel."

Gage shook his head as he started to speak and Jordan could tell that maybe he was getting through to him a little. "You don't have any idea what it was like to walk in and see you on top of her. I know how you are, hell I know how we are. What about all our plans. We were just talking on the phone about how we were going to rule New York this summer when you get there. How can things change so quickly?"

"I can't explain it. It's like when we're together my mind doesn't work properly. Just standing or sitting by her kills me. There's just something about her that draws me to her like a magnet. I don't want to loose your friendship Gage, but I can't deny this. I've got to see where it goes."

"She hates me," Gage said as he looked away.

"She doesn't hate you. She idolizes and adores you. But I'm sure she hated the situation that just occurred and you were the easiest one to blame."

"It's just hard you know, being away from them. Mom always tells me that I'm just like Dad, trying to protect everyone and make sure they're happy. And for her to say that she hates me, when I'd do anything in the world for her, it kills me."

"If you'll do anything in the world for her, then go up and talk to her. Make her understand where you were coming from. I hate what this is doing to us, but it must be ten times worse for the two of you."

"You know you're going to have to tell Dad about this."

"I know, and I will I promise. But it's just all so new. I swear, tonight was the first time anything like that has happened. I can't even explain to myself how I feel, how am I going to make him understand."

"I won't say anything, yet. But if you don't do it soon, then I will. I'm not going to have her be your dirty little secret."

Jordan's eyes flashed and his voice immediately changed as he said, "Don't say that. I'd never think of her in that way."

"But if you don't tell Dad, that's how it'll seem."

"Okay, I'll try and figure it all out, but I really wish you'd go talk to Jenna. I know she's probably up there crying her eyes out and you're the only one that's going to make it better."

"Somehow I don't think that's right. I think she'd much rather see you walk through her door and I have to admit that it really hurts to say that."

"That's not true. Because she's never going to be completely happy until she knows that you're okay with this."

"What if I'm not okay with it?"

"Then I don't know what to tell you, because as much as I value our friendship, if I have to choose, I'm choosing her. When I said I've never felt anything like this before, I meant it."

Gage shook his head in understanding. "You know if you break her heart, I'm coming after you right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. And to tell you the truth, I think if anyone is going to break someone's heart, it will be her breaking mine. We both know how she is."

"And you're okay with that?"

Jordan shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I think I am. I've never been around someone who has this kind of affect on me and it's like a natural high. I don't know, I can't really explain it. All I know is that I don't want it to end. I've got to see where this goes."

"So I guess that means I've got to go grovel and try and get her to forgive me, huh?"

"I really don't think it'll take that much. I know how much she loves you. Just go talk to her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna heard the knock on her door but didn't move from her bed.

Whoever was there was being very persistent and finally her curiosity got the best of her and she got up and unlocked the door. When she saw it was Gage at the door she started to shut it again, but he put his hand in the way.

"Just let me in Bitsy. I come baring gifts."

"You can't bribe me Gage."

"I'm not trying too. I just want to talk to you and I have your birthday present here. I was going to give it to you on Sunday before I left since I won't be here on your birthday. But I thought I might need to offer it up as a peace offering."

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes and moved back towards her bed.

"I'm really sorry Jenna. I know I over reacted but you can't imagine what went through my mind when I saw him on top of you. It's just not something a big brother wants to see, especially when it's his best friend on top."

"Do you have any idea how long I've liked Jordan? I've had a crush on him since you two became friends in high school."

"I know Jenna, and that made you what, all of ten?"

"You're twisting my words Gage. What I'm trying to tell you is that I've been crazy about Jordan for years. He's my absolute dream guy and now you've ruined it by going all overprotective, out-of-control idiot on us."

"Who says I ruined it."

"He'll never look at me again after what you did."

"What if I told you that we came to an understanding? I'm going to be honest with you Jen; I'm not that crazy about the whole idea. I don't think it's smart and I hate the fact that Dad doesn't know. I told him that he was going to have to tell Dad soon, or I was going to do it for him."

"So, he still wants to be with me," she said with hope filling her eyes.

"Let's put it this way, he told me if he had to choose between the two of us, he was choosing you."

"You're kidding?"

"I wish I was."

"Oh my gosh," she said as she jumped off the bed and ran towards him and jumped in his arms. "Do you know what this means. He really likes me or he wouldn't have told you that."

"Yeah, I think I got that pretty loud and clear from him. But I need to tell you something else. I told him if he broke your heart I would kill him. And he told me that if anyone was going to be doing any heartbreaking it would probably be you breaking his. This isn't a game Bitsy. This is real life with real feelings and you've got to make sure that this is what you want before you just jump in feet first. I know you're an act first and think later kind of girl, but you can't do that now. If you want to be treated like a big girl, then you've got to act like a big girl."

"I know Bubba and I want to be with Jordan more than anything."

"Alright, then I'm going to stand back and see what happens. But I care about both of you too much to watch you destroy each other. I'm just begging you to think this through and make sure that it's what you want."

"I will," she said as she smiled up at him. "Now where's my present."

He grinned back at her and shook his head. "Your mind flies a million miles an hour. How in the world do you keep up with it?"

Shrugging her shoulder, she held out our hands, "Gimme, gimme!"

Gage took his hand from behind his back and placed the blue box with white ribbon in her hands. He smiled as he saw her eyes light up with realization.

"Tiffany's?" she asked.

"Open it and see."

Slowly she untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth when she saw what was inside.

For the second time in one night he watched tears slide down her cheeks, but he was very relieved to know that this time they were tears of joy.

"They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen," she said as she lifted them out of the box. Inside were diamond earrings and a matching diamond choker. "They must have cost a fortune."

"It was nothing, because I was hoping this was the reaction I'd get. I know you think you're all grown up now so you need grown up jewelry. When I saw it I knew that it was perfect for you."

She threw her arms around Gage. "I love you so much, and not just because you bought me such a wonderful gift. I'll never be too old for you to look out for me. I love being your little sister."

"Well good, because I love being your big brother."

Pulling away she put the earrings in and asked him to fasten the necklace. "How does it look?"

"Like it was made just for you, you look beautiful. But I have one more surprise for you."

"Really?"

He pulled out an envelope that he had stuck in his back pocket. "I had to go to a fundraiser fashion show the other day for PR purposes, and I met someone that you might be interested in."

"Who?"

"Barbara Ryan."

He wanted to cover his ears at the high pitched squeal that erupted from Jenna. "Barbara Ryan the fashion designer. Like my favorite in the entire world, Barbara Ryan?"

"That would be her. And I told her about you and how much you loved her stuff and that you wanted to be a fashion designer someday."

"What did she say?"

"Well," he said pausing for dramatic effect. "She said that she runs a summer internship for aspiring fashion designers. She said that usually she didn't take anyone that hadn't finished at least a year of college, but that if you'd fill out the application, she'd bring you to New York for the summer to work for her."

Jenna started jumping up and down and Gage was once again reminded of why it was so hard to see her as anything but a little girl. The joy that radiated from her was truly childlike.

"I'm going to New York this summer to work for Barbara Ryan?"

"You are if you fill that application out and send it back in. I've already talked to Mom and Dad about it to make sure it was okay with them. I didn't want to get your hopes up and then have them say you couldn't go. You'll be staying with me while your there."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she kept repeating as she jumped up and down again.

"So I take it that I'm forgiven and I'm still the best big brother in the world."

She threw her arms around him again and held him tight. "You are absolutely hands down the best big brother in the world. And I love you very much."

Pulling away from her he took on a serious look, "Bitsy, I know you think you're grown up, but you've still got a lot to learn. This thing with Jordan could be dangerous. He works at the school and you're a student there. If the wrong people found out, it would be disastrous for him. You've got to be careful."

"I know and we will be, I promise."

"Okay, I just want you to know that no matter what I love the two of you and I just want what's best for you."

"Do you care if I go show Jordan my jewelry and tell him about the internship?"

Gage thought for a moment and she knew that this was really hard for him. "Go show him, but if I wake up in the morning and you're still in his room, that cut lip won't be anything compared to what I'll do to him."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll sleep in my own bed."

"Alright, go over there before I change my mind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna knocked on Jordan's door and then opened it slightly. She saw that he was lying on his bed, fully clothed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked towards him.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

Sitting down beside him on the bed she ran her thumb across his lip where it was split. "You should really get some ice and put in on there," she offered up.

"Remember, I'm a hockey player, busted lips are an everyday occurrence. I'll be fine."

"Good," she said as she scooted closer to him. "Are we going to be fine?" she asked timidly, afraid to look him in the eyes.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I want to be. I'm absolutely crazy about you."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Good," she said as she ran the back of her hand across his cheek, just as she had done earlier that night, "because I want to be with you more than anything in the world."

* * *

**So the next chapter will deal with Kendra talking to Cam about the musical and then Cameron will be spending the day at the Venturi's and he won't be too happy at all when John comes calling, because his feelings for Whitney will start to become painfully clear to him! Review and I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written, it's 4,116 words without the a/n's. And it revolves around Cam and Whitney, just as promised.**

* * *

_He felt the covers lift and a body slide in next to him. Her hands began to roam over his bare chest as her mouth trailed soft kisses across his jaw line until it reached his ear._

_He felt her breath, soft and warm, as she whispered, "I want you Cam."_

"Cam, Cam," he heard his named being called. And when he managed to open his eyes he was very disappointed to see that his mother was sitting on the edge of his bed calling his name instead of Whitney's soft voice in his ear.

He closed his eyes quickly, the light shining through his window being too much for him to handle at this point. And he also had to admit that he hoped he could regain the vision of the dream his mother had interrupted at a very inopportune time.

"Cameron James Shepherd," he heard his mother say. "If you don't wake up right now, there are going to be major consequences."

He opened his eyes slightly, just enough so that he could look at the clock that hung on his wall, and groaned when he saw what time it was. "Mom, it's nine-thirty on a Saturday morning. Just let me go back to sleep."

"Sorry Son, but you've got a big day ahead of you."

"I don't even have anything planned," he replied as he placed one of his pillows across his face. "At least let me have thirty more minutes. I'm dying here."

He felt the pillow being ripped from his face and he knew he was beat. Of course technically he knew he was beat from the get go, because his mother was a woman on a mission, twenty-four/seven. And usually that mission involved making sure her children were behaving just as she wanted and of course, keeping their dad in line.

"Well, if you'd get in bed at a decent hour then you wouldn't be so tired."

"Mom, we were home before curfew, what more could you ask for?"

"Good, because curfew is 12:30 and it's now 9:30. That mean you should have gotten nine hours of sleep, so I'd say that you're read to go, besides Addison and Whitney have been up for over an hour."

He knew he was beat and there was no sense in arguing with her, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Why do I need to get up so early? What do you have planned?"

"I need you to take Whitney home and Casey has something she needs to give you."

He had to admit that he suddenly felt a lot more awake at the prospect of taking Whitney home, but he didn't want to seem too eager. "Can't you take her home? I'm sure whatever I need to pick up is for you anyway. And you'll be headed to the club soon for Saturday brunch."

"Actually, what Casey has is for you and you're going to smile when she gives it too you and you'll also thank her for putting her faith in you and tell her how you can't wait."

Now his interest was totally peaked. Sitting up he looked questioningly at his mom. "Why do I get the feeling that whatever this is, the last thing I'll want to do is thank her for it? What have you gotten me into Mom?"

Kendra reached out and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Cameron, you are a boy of so many talents…"

He drown her out right there with his groan. "Mom, if this has anything to do with the musical at all, you can forget it. I'm not doing it. Do you remember what happened the last time you made me get up there in one of those things? I threw up backstage before I ever went on and only by the grace of God did I somehow keep from doing it on stage."

He immediately saw the look come over her face and knew that she was in major mom mode. "But Cameron, you were the star of the show. You were absolutely amazing and the standing ovation you got…"

"Mom, you started the standing ovation. What else was everyone supposed to do?"

"Hush, Casey said you would have gotten one anyway, I was just making sure that it happened at the proper time. Besides, she told me that you're the absolute only one that can pull off Troy and that if you don't do this, then they'll have to cancel."

"Well then I hope she can get her money back on everything, because canceling sounds like the perfect solution. It's hockey season Mom. You know, my last season and my last chance to impress the scouts. I can't screw up my opportunity by having to split my time on something I don't even want to do in the first place."

"I talked to Casey this morning and she said that she's already talked to Derek. They're going to run play practices around the hockey practice schedule and the production is actually going to be a month early so games won't have even started yet."

"You two just have this whole thing figured out don't you?" he asked. "What about me? I mean, do I not even get a say in whether I want to do this or not? I'll make a fool of myself and in doing so I'll ruin the play. Why would she even want me?"

"She wants you because she says you'll be perfect. And I have to agree with her. Just look at you, you just scream star."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "You are being more delusional than ever. I'm talking to Dad," he said as he started to get out of bed.

"It won't do you any good."

Cameron stopped in his tracks, "What?"

She smiled at her son as she got off his bed and walked over to where he stood. "I've already discussed this with your father and he said that if Derek was okay with it then he didn't have a problem with it."

A defeated look crossed his face and Kendra gave him a reassuring smile. "It's going to be great Hon. You're over at the Venturi's all the time anyway, you can just use that time to run lines with Whitney instead of watching game film."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later he found himself driving towards the Venturi's with Whitney sitting beside him. He hadn't said a word that morning to anyone since his mom had laid down the law.

Finally, Whitney turned to him and spoke. "Thank you for agreeing to be in the play."

Cameron took his eyes off the road for a moment and glanced her direction. "I didn't agree to anything," he said. As soon as it left his mouth he knew that it had came out much harsher than he had intended.

"Oh," she said softly and looked away, "I'm sorry".

His first instinct was to reach for her hand and reassure her that it had nothing to do with her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The new feelings that were starting to come over him were too fresh and he hadn't had time to process them yet.

Looking back at the road he began to try and reassure her, "Listen, it doesn't have anything to do with you. It's just that this whole thing really isn't something that I'm into. I play hockey, that's what I'm good at and it's my senior year. I've got one more chance to impress everyone or I don't have a career past high school."

She looked over at him and smiled, "I totally understand. There will be other musicals. We'll go talk to Mom when we get home and tell her it's just not going to work."

Cameron smiled back at her and nodded his head. But for some reason the feeling of relief he thought would rush over him was instead replaced by the feeling that he had contributed to breaking her heart, and the knowledge of such a thing turned his stomach.

Turning into the Venturi home they got out and walked through the doors and hearing noise coming from the kitchen they went there.

They saw Gage, Jordan and Jenna sitting around the island eating sandwiches. When Cameron saw the cut on Jordan lip he instantly asked, "What happened to you?"

Jenna and Gage's eyes instantly went to Jordan and everyone was staring at him. "Well, Gage threw something at me and I wasn't looking and it hit me in the mouth."

Relief washed over the trio's face at how good the answer sounded and technically it was the truth. Gage had thrown a punch at Jordan and he hadn't been looking and it had hit him in the mouth."

Cameron accepted the answer willingly.

Jenna looked at the two. "So Whit, how was the party last night?"

Whitney's eyes lit up. "It was great. I spent most of the night talking to John Tyler and he asked me out on a date. He's coming here at 6:30 to pick me up and we're going out to eat and to the movies."

In all the commotion of his mother's revelation of his musical stardom he hadn't even thought about the John and Whitney situation. But suddenly he was hit head on with it as he saw the excitement in her eyes as she told Jenna what had occurred.

Gage looked up and Cam. "Hey, I thought you were going to watch out for her. If John Tyler is anything like his older brother then I don't think letting her hang out with him all night was a very good idea. The dude was a player."

"I know," Cam replied, "and I tried to tell her that last night. But she and Addie were too wrapped up in their giggling girl fest to listen to me."

Whitney looked over at Cameron and thought for a moment that she saw a hint of jealousy in him, but soon waved it off. She had told Addie that she was imagining things last night when she had tried to tell her that Cameron was jealous. Now, if it were Jenna they were talking about on the other hand, she would have known it was jealousy.

Instead, she turned her attention back to Jenna, "Can I borrow your black silk camisole? I want to wear it with my red mini."

"Sure, but don't you think it might be a little short on you."

"So," she said back grinning.

Gage groaned and put his head in his hands. "I don't know if it's a good thing I'm not around here or a bad thing because I don't like hearing things like that come out of your mouth but at the same time someone needs to be here to make you guys think twice. Whitney, you're not leaving this house until I see what you're wearing. Wait, never mind, because I'll be here making sure that John's not too much like his brother."

"Gage, John is really nice and I'm excited that he asked me out. He's a senior and he's on the hockey team and…"

"And he's a jerk," Cameron chimed in.

Whitney looked over at Cameron and he could tell she wasn't happy with him at all. "Well, he's one of your best friends, so what does that say about you?" Then without another word she headed out of the kitchen.

Cameron looked at all of them and shrugged his shoulders. "I think I just got dissed," he said as his walked out of the kitchen to find Whitney.

Whitney was already heading up stairs when he caught up with her. "Hey, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

She turned to him and the look on her face told him that she was indeed not happy with him. "My brother is bad enough as it is, he doesn't need any encouragement from you. And besides what do you care anyway."

He was about to respond when she shook her head. "Never mind, let's just go find Mom and tell her we're not doing the musical."

Walking into the study they found Casey sitting behind the big desk, laptop open and looking from her hand written notes to her screen as she typed away.

"Mom?"

Casey turned and smiled at the two kids in front of her. "So I see Kendra broke the news and you actually look like you survived. I want to thank you for…"

"Mom," Whitney said again. "Cameron doesn't…"

And all of a sudden he absolutely had no idea what came over him. It was like his mouth began to speak without any thought to what his brain had been thinking all morning. "I don't want to disappoint you Casey. I hope you're not putting too much faith in me. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

Whitney turned to face him and her big blue eyes sparkled as a huge grin covered her face. Throwing her arms around him she held him tightly and he instinctively moved his arms to do the same thing. "Thank you so much Cameron. You can't even imagine what this means to me."

And right then and there, any thoughts that these were just crazy mixed up feelings planted by John in his head last night were gone. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he held her tightly. And he knew he was an absolute goner, because if he was going to risk public humiliation for her then he knew he must be in deep.

Casey cleared her throat and they pulled apart and quickly looked away from each other and at her. "Derek is being very generous in working with me on this so that means that the two of you are going to have to find every free moment to practice. I won't have it interfering with hockey at all. I know that between cheering and hockey it won't be easy, but I'm depending on the two of you to be responsible and work at this. Okay?"

Finally they looked back at one another and nodded in agreement. And then suddenly a plan began to form in Cameron's head and it was at times like these that he knew his mother's influence showed through. "You know, I don't have anything at all planned this afternoon or tonight, we could really get a jump on this thing if we spent all day together going over the script."

Casey's eyes lit up with Cameron's response but unfortunately Whitney's didn't. "Cameron, you know I've got plans with John tonight and I need to spend the day getting ready. I was planning on going to get a pedicure and…"

"Whitney," Casey's firm voice interrupted. "It sounds to me like Cameron is trying to do you a favor and you're the one that's being difficult here."

"But…" Whitney began.

"Yeah, Whit," Cameron said as a huge smirk began to cover his face, "I'm trying to make this thing work and you are being very unprofessional," he teased.

Whitney crossed her arms and let out a huge sigh. "Okay, I guess I can do without the pedicure but I've got to start getting ready at 4:30, no matter what. Okay?"

"Sure," he said. But of course he didn't mean it. He had a date to ruin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had run lines all afternoon and then true to her word, Whitney had left him to go get ready. Instead of leaving, he took the opportunity to go over game film with Derek and Jordan. It was the perfect excuse to stay.

From upstairs they heard the commotion. "No way Whit, you might as well change now because you are not wearing that out."

This was followed by loud footsteps coming down the stairs as Whitney shouted, "You're not my dad Gage, you can't tell me what to wear."

They ended up in the den where they had been watching film. Cameron nearly choked on the sandwich he had been eating when he saw Whitney storm in with Gage hot on her trail. No way as she wearing that out with John.

"Daddy, tell Gage I look fine. He's being ridicules."

"Uh Baby, I think you look amazing. In fact, you look way too good to be going out with John Tyler. You need to go change."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's appropriate attire for a fifteen-year-old girl to wear for dinner and a movie with a very hormonal teenage boy. What do you think Cameron?"

He was still trying to regulate his breathing from sucking half a sandwich down his throat but he finally managed to get out, "Well, as a very hormonal teenage boy, I would say that that is definitely not appropriate."

Her face was red with anger now and she stomped her foot. "You're kidding right? You're telling me this, when I've seen you go after girls with so much less on."

"Exactly Whitney, that's the point we're making," Gage interrupted. "Do you know how amazing you look right now? I'm sorry but you've got to change."

"And once again I'm telling you that you're not my dad."

"But I am," Derek spoke up. "And I totally agree with Gage and Cameron. You need to go change. You look way too…"

"Hot," Cameron said instinctively as he finished Derek's sentence for him. Everyone in the room including Whitney looked at him questioningly.

"Um, I mean…"

And then thankfully, he was saved by the doorbell. Whitney stomped her foot again, "That's John. Please Daddy, can't I just…"

"I'm sorry Baby, but the answer is no. Go upstairs and change and we'll entertain your friend while you do."

Whitney groaned. "Please be nice Daddy. You won't scare him away will you?"

"Me, scare a boy, now what would give you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the time you had your gun out cleaning it when Scott Robinson came to pick up Jenna?"

"Scott Robinson deserved that. Do you know what kind of boy Scott Robinson was?"

"I believe Scott Robinson was exactly the kind of boy you were at that age," Casey said as she walked in and joined the conversation.

"Exactly, and that's why I had the gun out," Derek said grinning.

"Well will someone at least get the door while I go change," she asked.

"I will," Cameron offered up as he headed to the entry way.

When he opened the door there stood John with a bouquet of mixed flowers. "Hi," he began and then he paused for a moment as he saw that it was Cameron who had answered the door. "Oh it's you. Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I'm here all the time. You know, it's kind of like my home away from home."

"Oh yeah, I guess so," he said, still slightly confused.

"Well come on in, Whitney had to go change clothes at the last minute," he said as he took the flowers out of John's hand and threw them on the entryway table.

"Those are for Whitney," he said as he reached back for them.

Cameron just guided him on down the hallway, "she's allergic so I'm doing you a favor," he lied.

Cameron led John into the family room and he was shocked to see basically the whole family, minus Whitney in there. "Uh, hi everyone," he said nervously.

Just then Whitney bounced down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a much more presentable top. "Hi John," she said as she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Whitney," he smiled back. "I brought you…"

Cameron quickly jumped in. "So what do you two have planned for the night?"

John looked at him questioningly and then back at the other sets of eyes that were staring at him. "Well, I thought maybe we'd just go grab some pizza and then go see a movie. Nothing special I guess."

"Really?" Cameron asked as he put his plan in motion. "Well, then if it's nothing special you won't mind if I tag along will you? I don't have anything better to do and I don't want to sit at home bored tonight."

"Well," John began, "I really don't…"

"Good," he said as he walked in between the two and threw his arms around them. "This will be fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had done a wonderful job of keeping them apart all night if he did say so himself, even managing to maneuver himself in between them at the movies. He could tell that John was ready to explode and that Whitney was quite put off with him herself. Now they were back in John's car and Cameron had positioned himself in the front seat which had meant that Whitney was riding in the back.

Pulling up at Whitney's house Cameron hopped out quickly and opened Whitney's door and helped her out. John got out and walked around to where they stood.

Cameron looked at the two who stood looking at him as if wondering what he would do next. With a huge grin covering his face he looked at John. "Well, this was a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me come along. But it's five 'til twelve and Whitney will be in big trouble if she's not in by then. I left my script inside so I'll just walk her in and save you the trouble."

"But," John started.

"It's no problem at all, really," he said, laying it on thick.

John looked helplessly from Cameron to Whitney. "Well, I hope you had a good time. Maybe we could do it again sometime," and thinking again he added, "alone."

Cameron just grinned and grabbed Whitney's arm and began dragging her up the sidewalk. Whitney turned back around and smiled at John, "Bye," she said as she felt herself being tugged even harder in the direction of her home by Cameron.

The minute they walked through her front door, he felt himself being pushed up again the wall and a finger being poked in his chest. "What was that all about? How could you do this to me? You now how excited I was about this date."

"Exactly, and that's why you needed me there. I told you last night, I know how he is and you don't. You would have been in way over your head."

"Why does everyone treat me like a baby? It's bad enough that I have Daddy and Gage and now Jordan around looking out for me all the time. And now you've taken this sudden interest in my social life. You know, you've got a sister at home that you should be taking care of. I've already got more help than I want or need."

"That's not true. Listen, I know what he's after. He loves your last name, the big house, all the money. Not to mention the fact that your dad's the new head coach. Jenna's so head strong and independent and you're so…"

"So in other words, he wants everything but me. I'm just the means to get the things he wants, right? And Jenna's too smart to fall for anything like this so he's using me."

The devastation that his words had caused were evident on her face. "It's not like that Whitney. It's just that…"

"You know what, save it Cameron. I get the picture, loud and clear. I know I'm not Jenna, I'm nothing like her and I never will be. I can't hold a candle to her and I'm really okay with that. I love my sister and I want what's best for her. It's just hard living in her shadow sometimes. And then to know that boys think…"

"Hey, stop right there. You don't live in anyone's shadow. It's just that Jenna's…"

"Jenna's your dream girl. In fact, she's practically the whole male student body's dream girl. Its okay, I totally understand. You know what, suddenly I'm very tired. I'm going to bed."

She turned around and headed upstairs and he watched her walk all the way up. He had really messed things up and somehow he had managed to deplete what little self-confidence she had in a matter of minutes. 'Real smooth, Cam,' he thought to himself as he grabbed his script. If she only knew that he had just been dreaming about her that morning. He had to make her somehow understand that she was definitely someone's dream girl, namely his.

* * *

**So, I have a flashfic due this week that is officially eating my lunch and not one word of it has been written! But, if I get good reviews on this chapter I know I won't be able to resist updating. I'm enjoying this story so much right now, so if I know that you guys are too, I'll just have to update.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy the Jitsy (Jordan and Jenna 'Bitsy') and Citney (Cameron and Whitney)!**

* * *

Cameron lay in his bed, the lack of sleep evident on his face. He had tossed and turned all night replaying the scene over and over in his head. And still couldn't quite figure out how it had gone so wrong.

All during the movie he had planned his speech out and he had known exactly what he had wanted to say. And then somewhere between his brain and his mouth it somehow went terribly wrong. He had inadvertently insulted and devastated her and the look on her face absolutely destroyed him. He had tried to explain himself, but by then the damage had been done and she wouldn't listen.

He really wanted to talk to his dad about it because he knew what it was like to deal with a McDonald girl but then it hadn't worked out so well for him, so maybe he should just try to figure this out on his own.

Talking to his mom was out of the question. She would come up with some big elaborate plan and she'd call Casey and butt in. No, talking to his mom was definitely out too.

And that left Addie and he just wasn't ready to go there yet. He loved his sister and she was Whit's best friend, and that meant that she more than anyone else would know what to do, but he just couldn't talk to her about it yet. She would get all giggly girl squeally and jump up and down and ask a million questions that he just wasn't ready to deal with.

This thing with Whitney had taken him totally by surprise and he still didn't have a firm grasp on it. Three days ago he was still crushing on Jenna and now it was totally flipped, with Whitney consuming his every thought.

He knew he was popular guy, actually if he admitted it to himself, he was the most popular. People followed his lead and the girls hung all over him. He could have a different date every weekend for the rest of the school year but he didn't want that. All he had ever wanted was a Venturi girl and for the second time he had failed miserably.

Looking over at his alarm clock he saw that it read ten o'clock. And then his eyes caught on something else, the script, and suddenly he realized he had the perfect excuse to go over there and talk to her. Casey had said that they'd need to spend every bit of extra time working together on the musical and he had nothing but time on his hands today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt his bed moving as someone tried to carefully crawl across it and he had to suppress the smile that was trying to cross his face. He could only hope that it was Jenna and that she was on a mission.

Soon enough he felt a delicate little hand pushing the hair off of his forehead as he continued to lie there silently, waiting to see what she would do next. When she didn't get the response that she wanted she began to run her fingernails across his shoulder and down his arm. Unable to take it anymore he opened his eyes suddenly and grabbed her arm, rolling her over so that he was now on top.

She let out a gasp at the sudden change as he smiled down at her. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

She smiled up at him and he felt his stomach drop as she told him, "Definitely". The affect she had on him was mind blowing and addicting. God, he hoped it never stopped.

"Well you must be crazy too," he said still looking down at her, "because your family could walk in here at any time."

"Not going to happen," she said still smiling up at him.

"What do you mean it's not going to happen?" he asked.

She lifted a hand up and ran in across his cheek and down until it rested on the back of his neck. "My parents have taken the golden boy out to brunch before he leaves today and Whitney's in her room getting ready."

"The golden boy, don't you think that's kind of harsh?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "It's a term of endearment. And really think about it, everything he touches turns to gold. He lives an amazingly charmed life."

"Well his amazingly charmed life comes from a lot of hard work and sacrifice. Nothing he's ever gotten has just been handed to him."

"I know and don't think that I'm not insanely proud of him. But it just all comes so easy to him. Aren't you the least bit jealous that he's living the high life in New York, the life that you should be living with him, but you're the one that blew your knee out right after the Ranger's signed you?"

Jordan shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Sure, I can't help but think about it. But I'll get my chance. And besides, did you ever think that we wouldn't be here, right now, together if I hadn't blown my knee. Maybe I'm the one that's living the charmed life and we didn't even know it."

He could tell that his words had affected her deeply by the way her expression changed. "Do you really feel that way? Do you feel lucky to be here with me?"

"Incredibly."

Evidently that was the magic word, because suddenly she had pulled him to her and the feeling of her soft lips caressing his caused him to shudder. She ran her fingers through his hair and across his back and as one of his arms propped him up slightly, his other hand found the exposed skin on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up. This was the first time that they'd actually been alone without the threat of Gage barging in on them and the feelings that were coursing through them were overwhelming.

He moved to her neck as his hand slowly rode up higher. She had just pulled him down even closer when they heard the doorbell ring.

Jordan sighed and placed his head down on the pillow beside her. "I think we're doomed. I think we're destined to never have a proper make-out session."

Jenna giggled and pulled him up to look at her. "It will happen, trust me. Gage is leaving today and Mom and Whitney have the musical and Daddy has hockey…"

"Which includes me," he interrupted her.

"Oh yeah," she said and then pausing for a moment a huge smile crossed her face. "Well, maybe it might take a little work but I'm sure we'll think of something. Besides, there's always sneaking into each other's rooms in the middle of the night."

He raised his eyes brows at her, "That sounds pretty dangerous."

"Exactly, and danger really excites me," she said in a very flirtatious voice.

"And you saying that really excites me," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Just then the doorbell rang again. "Well evidently Whitney's not going to get that so I'll go see who it is. Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

"Sounds like a plan, but I need one more kiss to get me through the day until we can be alone again."

"No problem," she said as he moved towards her once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jenna got down stairs and opened the door she was surprised to see Cameron standing there.

She motioned for him to come on in as she asked, "You do realized that it's not even noon yet. I can't believe you're out of bed."

"Well, you know your mom wants us to spend every free moment on this play while we can, so I came to practice with Whitney."

A confused look suddenly came over Jenna's face. "Did you call her first? Because she told me this morning that she has a lunch date with John. It's already eleven thirty; I don't think she's going to have time to run lines with you. She's been getting ready for an hour."

Cameron brought his hand up to his face and began rubbing his forehead. "That idiot, I can't believe him."

Just then Jordan came down and joined them in the entryway. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, Cam came to run lines with Whit but Whit's going out with John and Cam seems very upset by the prospect," Jenna said filling Jordan in.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Jordan asked as he turned to Cam.

"What!" Cam looked completely shocked by Jordan's sudden question. "I don't like…I mean, I just….well, it's just that…"

That classic Venturi smirk began to grace Jenna's lips as she said in a sing-song voice, "Cameron's got a crush. Cameron's got a crush."

"Shut up, Jen. You don't know what you're talking about. It's just that…"

Just then Whitney walked down the stairs and saw the trio standing there and talking. Cameron's words hung in the air as he stopped suddenly. She looked even more beautiful than last night, if that was possible. She had on a denim mini-skirt and a lacy pink tank top. She had on silver shiny flip-flops and her curly dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

He had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the sight, because she looked way to good for John Tyler and his stupid plan.

Just then they heard a horn honk and Whitney's eyes lit up. "That's John," she said to the group, though her eyes lingered on Cameron's the longest. "We're going to Smelly Nelly's to get a hamburger. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be back later."

"Wait," Jordan said and he reached out to grab Whitney's arm. "You're not just going to run out there when he honks his horn are you? You need to make him come up to the door and get you."

Whitney rolled her eyes at Jordan's suggestion. "Daddy's not home and it's no big deal. I'm sure he'll come to the door next time."

Cameron finally spoke up again asking, "Next time?"

"Oh course silly," Whitney said smiling at him. "John text me last night and called this morning. We're officially talking so I'm sure that there will be _lots _of next times," she said making sure she put a great deal of emphasis on the word lots. Grabbing her purse off the table she smiled brightly at them and said, "See you later," before she headed out the door.

The three that were left standing there looked at each other silently before Cameron finally broke the silence by asking, "Does anyone besides me suddenly feel the need for a cheeseburger and chili fries?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They waited thirty minutes, which they felt was an appropriate amount of time before following the couple to the diner. Walking in Cameron smiled and thought that maybe his day was turning around when he saw them sitting in a booth, opposite of each other.

Whitney's eyes got big as she watched them approach.

And as the trio walked toward them Cameron asked as nonchalantly as he could, "Well what are you two doing here?" He was absolutely positive that a murderous look flashed through John's eyes and the look on Whitney's face almost made him feel slightly guilty for what he was doing, almost that is.

"We're eating lunch, just like I told you we were going too," she said pointedly.

"But imagine meeting you here," he said grinning.

"Yeah, imagine that. Especially since I told you we were coming here."

"Did you tell me that? Do you guys remember her telling me that?" he asked as he turned to Jenna and Jordan.

They both just shrugged their shoulders and smiled.

"Well since we're all here, we might as well join you," he said as he slid in beside Whitney.

Jordan moved to take the seat beside John and smiled at him confidently. He knew that he was madder than all get out, but he also knew that he wouldn't say a word because he didn't want to make a bad impression in front of one of his coaches.

Jenna pulled up a chair from one of the empty tables and perched herself at the end.

"So," Cameron said smiling at the group, "I'm starving. Let's order."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate their food to mainly the constant talk of Cameron, Jordan and Jenna. The other two sat relatively silent, still trying to process how this had actually occurred.

When the waitress brought their tickets John laid out the money for his and Whitney's food. "Well this has been a lot of fun, but what do you say we skip out of here Whit?"

"Sure," she said smiling at him. Turning to face Cameron, she asked, "Could you please move. I'd like to leave now."

"Actually, I don't think I can. You know we've got to practice and I won't have that many more free days left. Why don't we just take you back home and we can get started."

"You're kidding right?" she asked him.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Your mom said we had to take every opportunity to get some rehearsal time in and I'm free right now."

"Well she's not," John said, finally speaking up. "We've already made plans to…"

"Sorry Whit," Jenna broke in, "but I'd hate to have to tell Mom that Cameron offered to rehearse and you turned him down. You already cut it short yesterday to get ready for your date last night and she's not going to think you're taking this very seriously."

Whitney looked at the three like they had lost their minds. "You can't be serious. How many times have I covered for you Jenna and now you're just going to sell me out?"

"I'm not selling you out but this is really important to mom and with the baby and everything we have to make sure we don't upset her. Because if we upset Mom then that upsets Daddy and we definitely don't want to upset Daddy do we?" she asked but she was looking at John the whole time she said it.

John stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down for a moment thinking hard. "Listen," he said as he looked back up, "maybe they're right. I wouldn't want to make your dad mad."

Whitney looked at him as he spoke. Thinking about what he had just said he moved to clarify himself, "I mean, you wouldn't want him to get mad at me and not let me see you anymore, would you?"

Whitney shook her head no.

"Then I'll just go and let them take you back to the house so you can practice. I'll call you tonight," he said though as he did he wasn't looking at her but at Cameron. Then for added effect he added, "I promise."

He turned to walk out the door and Whitney glared at the three others left at the table. "Why in the world is it suddenly everyone's job in life to ruin mine?"

Then she pushed Cameron out of the booth and headed to the door. When the others just sat there and watched her, she turned back and stomped her foot. "Come on, I don't have all day. Remember, I have to practice," she said as she shoved the door open and walked out.

The three once again looked at one another and Jordan finally said, "Well that went well, didn't it?"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is, a little bit of Dasey and a lot of second generation drama.**

* * *

Derek woke up and immediately noticed that he was in bed alone. Looking at the clock, he groaned when he realized that it was already 6:30. He absolutely hated Monday mornings. And now with his volunteering to take on the hockey program he couldn't just roll over and go back to sleep. Just as he was about to get out of bed to see where Casey was he saw her walk out of their bathroom looking rather green.

Crawling back into bed she snuggled up against him. "I'm not sure that I'm going to survive this. I should be going through menopause, not morning sickness."

Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. "Case, you're forty years old, menopause is still way in your future."

"Oh God," she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" he asked looking at her alarmed.

"I'm going to be going through menopause and dealing with a teenager at the same time. I'll never survive. You'll just have to take a gun and shoot me and finish raising this child by yourself."

"You'll survive just fine," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Now I'm not going to let you get all sad and depressed over this. Remember, we've decided that this is a good thing."

"I know it is," she said moving her head so that she could smile up at him. "I guess I'm just sad that Gage is gone again. It was so good to have all the kids here at once. I don't ever think I'll get to the point where it feels right when he's not here."

"I know, but we're flying out to see his first game. So it'll only be another month or so. Plus between cheerleading, hockey and the musical, I'd say we won't have that much time to sit around and mope."

"I know. That's why I needed to have my little pity party now. Get it all out of my system and get ready to go."

"We'll I'm going to go make sure everyone's up and then I'll start breakfast. You come down whenever you feel like it."

"Sounds like a plan," she said as she reached up to give him a kiss. "Thanks for the pep talk, I needed it."

"No problem," he said placing one more kiss on her lips before he headed to check on the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron was closing his locker and getting ready to throw his book bag over his shoulder when he saw a hand come in and finish slamming the locker door closed. Looking up he saw John standing there, and he didn't look too happy.

"Hey John," he replied, trying to seem as casual as he could.

When John just glared at him it didn't take Cameron long to decide that he was definitely not in the mood to exchange pleasantries.

"Don't 'hey John' me. What's your deal?"

Cameron tried to keep his facial expression as even as possible as he shrugged, "I don't have any idea what your talking about."

John grabbed him by the shoulder and Cameron jerked out of his grasp. "I wouldn't suggest doing that again if I were you, because if you do, you'll find yourself looking up at me from the floor."

"You don't scare me Shepherd," John shot back.

"Well, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were, because I'm telling you right now, you should be very afraid."

John shook his head at Cameron. "All you need to do is leave me and Whitney alone, and then you won't be hearing from me at all. I gave you your chance and you said you didn't want her. Now butt out, and stay out of my way."

Cameron reached out and picked at a piece of lint on John's jacket before grabbing the jacket's collar and straightening it. Not letting go, he looked John straight in the eyes. "See, now I can't do that. Because I know, hell we both know, that you don't want Whitney. I'm sure that her looks are definitely an added bonus for you, but what you really want is everything that comes with her. And you're not getting it. You don't deserve it, you sure as hell don't deserve her and just in case it hasn't gotten through that thick skull of yours, I'll say it one more time, you're not getting either one."

John brought his arms up and pushed Cameron's hands away from his jacket. "See, now that's where I think you're wrong Cam. You just can't stand it that you woke up too late to see what was right in front of you. But face it, I win and you lose. It's as simple as that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Tyler, but I can promise you that this is so far from over. And when it is, I can promise you that I'll be the one that comes out on top."

John was about to respond to Cameron's comment when he looked past Cameron and saw Addie and Whitney walking down the hall. With a sly grin and a wink at Cameron, he leaned down and whispered, "Dream on Shepherd. The only one that'll be on top is me when I'm on top of Whitney and she's moaning my name. But don't worry; I'll be sure and fill you in on all the juicy details."

Before he could respond, John had left him and walked up to the girls. "Hey Whit, you look great today. Can I walk you to class?"

Cameron watched Whitney's eyes light up as she told him yes and then he had to watch them walk away, John's arm securely placed around Whitney's waist.

Addie walked up to him and nudged him with her shoulder. "Sucks, doesn't it?" she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna was very proud if she did say so herself. She had managed to resist the urge to hunt down Jordan and drag him to some secluded spot to make out. But both Gage and Jordan had expressed to her how important it was to maintain the proper student/teacher relationship at school.

She had only seen him once that morning and it was from far off. She was almost positive that he hadn't even seen her or he would have at least waved. It was lunch time and she was going to go by her dad's office and hopefully she'd at least catch Jordan there. That way, even if her dad was with them, she could at least see him and spend time with him. So she had begged off lunch with Chloe, telling her that she needed to go talk to her dad and now she was headed that way

Coming around the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jordan standing there talking to a woman. And mind you, it wasn't just any woman, it was Meagan Bradford. The same Meagan Bradford that had graduated with Gage and Jordan and the same Meagan Bradford who had been head cheerleader and Jordan's on and off girlfriend through most of high school.

But no, that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was that one of Meagan's hands was rubbing up and down Jordan's arm as she talked to him.

Suddenly, she had a decision to make. Did she turn around and walk away, waiting to see if Jordan mentioned the meeting to her or did she face it head on and find out for herself what was going on. Of course the Venturi in her won out and she headed straight towards them.

She walked up to them and literally had to clear her throat before they noticed she was standing there. Jordan's eyes immediately got big and a strained smile crossed his face. "Hey Jenna, you remember Meagan don't you?"

Jenna narrowed her eyes at Jordan before turning and smiling sweetly at Meagan. "Of course I remember Meagan. How could I forget her? She was at the house with you quite at bit."

"Jenna Venturi?" Meagan exclaimed in surprise. "My goodness, just look how much you've changed. Of course, I don't think you've grown much, but you've turned into such a beautiful young lady."

Jenna wanted to spew venom at her right then and there, but she managed to keep it together as she asked, "What brings you back here? Are you visiting your parents?"

"Actually, I just graduated from college with a degree in drama. Mrs. Phillips had to take an emergency medical leave and she won't be back at least until after Christmas. So, I'm going to be filling in for her in drama and I'll also be subbing for her as cheerleading sponsor. And from what I understand, you're my head cheerleader, so we'll be spending lots of time together. I can't wait," she said excitedly.

And then turning her attention from Jenna back to Jordan, she went on, "And then showing up and finding out that you're here too. This day just couldn't have gotten any better."

Jordan gave her an uptight smile as his eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. If he could have melted into the floor at the moment he would have gladly chosen too. To have his former girl and his current girl both standing and staring at him was just about more than he could take.

Finally Jenna broke the silence. "Well, I'm sorry I interrupted the two of you. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing. Goodbye Meagan, I mean Ms. Bradford." And then turning to look directly at Jordan she spat out, "Goodbye, Coach Hart."

Jordan just looked at her and it was clear to her that he had no idea what to do. She said goodbye one more time and turned to leave. And just as she was walking away she heard Jordan call out to her, "Jenna, I'll see you at home later."

Turning to look over her shoulder, she gave him a very pointed look before throwing a "whatever" in his direction and then she quickly went down the hall. And once again she was very proud of herself, because she didn't even let the tears fall until she was out of their view.

* * *

**So, does our hatred for John just continue to grow and grow? And then there's Meagan to deal with and I definitely think Jenna will have a lot to say about that subject.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, this is not a long chapter by any means. In the beginning I was going to divide it up into thirds with Dasey at the doctor, Whitney at Addie's and Jitsy at home. But after I wrote this I just kind of felt like it stood better alone.**

* * *

Jenna had come home and went straight to her bedroom, throwing herself face down into her pillow. She had just endured an hour of practice with Meagan at the head and she was sick. And it wasn't even that Meagan was mean or rude to her. In fact she had been overly generous with her praise of the way Jenna ran the squad. But of course, that just make Jenna think that Meagan was up to something. Why else would she be so nice?

So when practice was over Jenna didn't even bother to change out of her cheer shorts and tank top. She just grabbed her pompoms and bag and hollered at Whitney to hurry up. And that was how she had found her place to where she was right now. Face down on her bed, having one hell of a pity party.

It wasn't necessarily that she was as mad at Jordan as it was that she was hurt. He didn't have to let Meagan stand there and run her hand up and down his arm as she talked to him. And he sure shouldn't have been so intent on what she was saying that he didn't even notice when she walked up to him.

It was a very strange feeling to her. She had never been in a serious relationship before and that had been her choice. She was all about having fun, and being tied down to someone had never seemed like much fun to her, that was until now. She was used to breaking boy's hearts and not the other way around. But that was because she had never felt for anyone what she felt for Jordan.

She had carried her crush around for years and when he actually showed interest it was almost too good to be true. She had replayed their short time together over and over in her mind, still amazed at the look that came into his eyes, whenever they were close. But maybe it was just lust. Maybe the thought of a girl, any girl, throwing herself at him, would elicit that look from him. Now the thought of being the heartbroken and not the heartbreaker was a very real possibility and she hated it.

She had seen him one other time that day, passing him in the hall. He had given her a questioning smile, as if to try and figure out what she was thinking, but he was with her dad and besides, they couldn't risk getting into something like this at school.

She wanted desperately to talk to Chloe, to tell her what was going on, but she knew she couldn't. She knew that no one could know what had happened, not even Chloe. It was too dangerous, and though Chloe was her absolute best friend, she felt like it was more than Chloe could resist from repeating. From what her mom had told her about Emily, evidently the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree.

And now here she was, lying on her bed, getting madder and madder as each second passed. She was trying to convince herself that she didn't need Jordan, though failing miserably, when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't bother to answer, assuming it was her mom or Whitney, since her dad and Jordan had practice.

The knock sounded again and still she said nothing. All she wanted to do was be alone. Besides, she hadn't locked the door. If it was that important, they could let themselves in.

She heard her door open and soon felt her bed dip and she had to keep herself when gasping at the realization that it must be Jordan. She soon received her confirmation as she felt his hand move under her tank top and rest on her stomach. His other hand moved her hair out of the way and began to trace kisses along the back of her neck. She couldn't resist angling her neck so that he had better access and soon his mouth rested at her ear and he whispered, "Wake up, baby girl."

She rolled over and for a second every thought of Meagan left her mind as she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. Just as their lips where about to touch, the scene from lunch flashed through her mind and she turned her head and Jordan's lips met her cheek instead.

He grabbed her chin with one of his hands and turned her to look at him. "Hey," he said smiling down at her, "no fair teasing. Whitney's gone to Addie's and your parents are at a doctor's appointment. We finally get our chance for quality alone time and we're not wasting it."

He moved to kiss her again and once again she turned before he could reach her mouth.

He was visibly upset now as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's the deal?"

It was Jenna's turn to sit up and she exclaimed, "What's the deal? What's the deal? I believe you know exactly what the deal is."

He raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head. "What I have is exactly no idea where this is coming from. All I know is that I've waited all day for this and now you're acting crazy and ruining it."

"I'm ruining it?" she asked incredulously. "What I saw at lunch does not make me crazy. Now granted, it makes me sick, but it does not make me crazy!"

"Lunch?" he asked as he still appeared to be trying to process what she was talking about. And the realization dawned on his face. "Meagan? This is about Meagan?"

"Of course this is about Meagan. What else would it be about besides Meagan?"

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be about anything but me and you. I was as surprised to see Meagan today as you were. I had no idea she'd be there. End of story."

"Yeah, you were so surprised that you must have been in shock. Because when I walked up, she was rubbing her hand up and down your arm and you were so intent on her that I had to clear my throat before you ever even knew I was there."

"That's ridiculous, Bitsy. You're reading way too much into it."

"Don't Bitsy me. I may not be as beautiful or sophisticated as Meagan but I can promise you I can go to school tomorrow and get a hundred boys to line up waiting for me."

She saw the hurt flicker through his eyes as he asked, "Is that what you want?"

"Of course it's not what I want, but I'm just telling you that you're definitely not my only option. It's not like I'm desperate for you or anything."

"Your not?" he asked moving towards her. "Because I've been desperate for you all day, you're the only thing I could think about," he said as he moved even closer. "Your dad probably thinks I'm an idiot because he kept having to snap his fingers in front of me all day. All I could think about today was holding you in my arms and feeling your lips on mind. You drive me absolutely crazy Jenna."

At that moment she had no idea if he was playing her or not and she really didn't care. All she cared about were the words he spoke and that they were exactly what she wanted, what she needed, to hear. She moved towards him and ran her fingers through his hair and down his back until they reached the bottom of his shirt. Grabbing the ends she pulled it over his head and threw it on her floor. And then moving away from him she moved to do the same with her tank top.

He watched her as she moved back towards him. "What are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a very long time," she said as she ran her hands over his chest and down his arms.

"Listen, we don't have too. I just wanted too…"

"I could really care less what you want to do," she said as she moved even closer and whispered in his ear, "Don't you know it's all about me?" Then tugging on his ear lobe with her teeth she felt him shudder as she continued to run her hands across his body. "But I know you want too, don't you?"

All he could do was groan as he moved to lay her down and finally his lips met hers as his hands began to roam her body.

As the rest of their clothes were discarded, she leaned her head back and felt his lips trailing downward from her neck as she ran her fingernails down his back. And for a brief moment she thought to herself, 'take that Meagan'. But that thought quickly faded away as she suddenly had much more pressing matters on her mind.

* * *

**Sorry, if you wanted more detail, but as I've told you before, the mom just comes out in me and I can't do it. And Derek's impulsive side definitely shows through in Jenna. I just hope it doesn't come back to haunt h****er later. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Citney and Dasey, just as promised!**

* * *

Addie and Whitney sat at the counter, each with a pint of ice cream in their hands. 

"I'm sorry Whitney," Addie said as she took a bite, "but Cameron is right on this one. John is up to no good."

Whitney rolled her eyes at her best friend as she pulled the spoon from her mouth. "You don't know that. John hasn't given me any indication that he's anything but sincere. He's been perfectly wonderful, even with all of Cameron's uninvited input."

"Whit, get real. Talk to any girl that's dated him and she'll tell you the exact opposite. He's selfish and he's always looking out for number one, which he thinks is him. Plus, he can't be faithful. He's a player that can't keep it to himself."

"I don't want to hear it Addie. I told Cam that he had a little sister to take care of and that I had plenty of guys to look out for me already."

"Whitney, how many times do I have to say this? Cameron's concern over John has nothing to do with anything brotherly. He's jealous and I mean like green-eyed monster jealous."

Whitney couldn't help but be exited by the idea, but at the same time she couldn't even begin to grasp the concept that this could actually be true. "Did he tell you that?" she asked hopefully.

"Well no, but…"

"Then forget it. All our lives, he's been totally gone on Jenna and that'll never change."

"I'm telling you he's not anymore. I know my brother and…"

Just then Cameron walked into the room, "What do you know about your brother?" he asked as he took the spoon out of Addie's hand and went to take a bite of her ice cream. Then looking over at Whitney's, he handed Addie back her spoon and took Whitney's from her hand. Reaching in, he took a huge spoonful and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey," she said trying to grab the spoon out of his hand, "that's mine."

He shrugged his shoulders and easily caught her hand in his, denying her the spoon. Leaning over he grinned, "Sorry, but chocolate swirl is so much better than peppermint. So I picked yours."

Addie watched the exchange between the two and wanted to literally scream, 'enough already, just attack each other', but instead she just picked up her ice cream and told them, "I'm sure you two need to practice, so I'm going up to my room."

Whitney looked at her and Addie just shrugged and smiled as she turned and left.

"I'm surprised you're even over here. I thought you'd be with John, since practice got cut short because of your mom's appointment."

"Actually I talked to him earlier. He's coming over for supper tonight. Mom and Dad are picking up pizza on their way home and I invited him to come."

"Oh," he said stopping to think for a moment. "Well, I guess it's pretty serious if he's coming to dinner then, huh?"

Whitney could have sworn that she saw disappointment flash through his eyes and suddenly she wasn't sure about anything anymore. Could Addie be right, could he really be interested in her?

Before she could respond he went on, "Please just be careful Whitney. I know you don't want to hear this, but I've got to say it again. Just make sure that he's there because of you. And when I say that, I don't mean because you're not worth it. Believe me, that's not it at all. But people that don't know you like I do, they just see a beautiful girl with a great last name and more money than they could spend in a life time. And you're so much more than that Whitney, just don't sell yourself short, okay?"

Whitney had been looking down at the counter while Cameron talked, unable to look at the expression on his face as he told her these things. She wanted him to say those things because he felt that way about her, but her insecurities wouldn't let her believe anything other than he was just looking out for her best interests.

Cautiously, Cameron reached out and laid his hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. "Did you just hear anything I said?"

Finally, raising her eyes up she nodded to let him know that she had. Never in a million years did she think she'd have the nerve to ask the next question, but somewhere deep inside of her, the courage came. "What do you see when you look at me?" she asked quietly.

Cameron felt every nerve in his body go on alert. Could she really be leading him in that direction, would he finally get his chance to tell her? In the distance they heard the door bell ring, but neither bothered to get it. Addie could get it. They had much more important things to do at the moment.

"What do I see? I see a girl that's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside and that's no small feat. Whose compassion for others is totally selfless. You always put others before yourself. You're smart and funny but you stand back in the shadows, because your sister is so outgoing that you think there's not room enough for you too. But there's more than enough room for you Whit. You're amazing…"

Just then Addie walked into the kitchen and she wasn't alone. Standing with her was John. "Hey Whitney, since you told me you were over here, I thought I'd swing by and pick you up, that way we'll have more time together."

Whitney closed her eyes for a moment to gather her bearings. Opening them back up, she smiled at John, "That was nice of you. Just let me go get my bag out of Addie's room and I'll be ready to go."

She and Addie turned to go upstairs and when they were gone, John took the opportunity to speak. "You were looking a little cozy with my girl there Shepherd. I'd watch it if I were you."

"She's not property John. But of course, when all you can see are dollar signs, you'd probably be pretty confused about that point."

"Don't worry, I see way more than dollar signs. I see a hockey career and a majorly fine body that's just the icing on the cake. But don't worry, I'll think about you too. When I'm running my hand up her thigh at the dinner table, and it's driving her wild, I'll think about you and how you're sitting at home being a pathetic loser."

Cameron got up off the bar stool he was sitting on and just as he headed towards John, Whitney came through the door. "I'm ready," she said smiling before she realized how much tension was radiating throughout the room.

Her eyes moved between the two boys and John suddenly got a huge smile on his face. "Let's go then. I can't wait to have dinner with your family."

She looked at him and tried to smile as he grabbed her hand and they began to walk out the door. She turned to look over her shoulder, hoping to at least give Cameron a smile, but when she did, she found that he was already sitting back down at the island with his face in his hands. Was John really that bad? Surely that couldn't be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek and Casey sat in the examination room and Derek was bouncing his knees up and down and driving Casey crazy.

"_Der-ek_", she exclaimed and immediately he was still.

"Sorry," he said as he looked at her sheepishly. "You know how I get about things like this."

"I know exactly how you get about things like this. That's why I tried to encourage you to not cut practice short to come with me. I swear if you embarrass me, I'll kill you when we leave here."

"Now how would I embarrass you?"

"Just don't ask a million questions. He'll tell us what we need to know. I told you, we are not going into hyper-sensitive overly-protective Derek mode during this pregnancy. Do we understand each other?"

Before he could answer her, a young man walked in, in a white coat. He looked like a kid to Derek and he looked questioningly at Casey. The doctor that Casey had used with the other kids had since retired from delivering babies and he had suggested that they come here.

The doctor got a huge grin on his face when he saw Derek. "Derek Venturi, oh my gosh! I wondered when I saw the name Casey Venturi if it could actually be the Casey Venturi that was your wife."

Derek immediately began to wonder about this guy. I mean, how many Casey Venturi's could there be in London?

Derek began to say something, but the doctor didn't give him a chance. "I idolized you when I was growing up. And now, I'm getting to deliver your baby, how cool is that?"

Now Derek was really beginning to feel uneasy. All he needed was some overzealous groupie delivering his child; someone who was more worried about him than Casey. They were definitely rethinking this decision as soon as they left here.

"Well, I'm being rude aren't I," he said as he turned to Casey. "I'm Dr. Giles and I'm new here to London. Since Dr. Johnson's retirement earlier this year, I've been seeing several of his patience."

Derek knew he was going to get in trouble for this but he couldn't help himself. "So, how many babies have to actually delivered?"

Casey gave him the look but he didn't care. He would gladly take the chewing later, to find out more.

"Well do you want to know how many I've done single handed or how many I've done during my intern and residency?"

"I think I'll take the single handed count," Derek said with a great look of apprehension on his face.

"Seven."

"Seven!" Derek said with a panic stricken look on his face.

And once again he heard it, "_Der-ek_."

"What?" he asked as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mr. Venturi," Dr. Giles began, "I can promise you that I'm highly qualified to bring your baby into the world."

Derek let out a grunt and was about to respond in kind when Casey interrupted. "Dr. Giles, I'm sure you'll do a fine job. Now, can we get on with the appointment?" she asked, but her stare was pointed straight at Derek.

"Sure, no problem. If you'll lie down, I see here that you're almost eight weeks pregnant so there's a good chance that we'll be able to hear your baby's heartbeat." He moved Casey's shirt up a bit and pulled out his fetal Doppler and began moving it around. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he found a strong, steady heartbeat.

It didn't take long for Derek to be up from his chair and over by Casey's side. Casey thought that she would be fine, but when she saw the look of utter joy and happiness that appeared on Derek's face she had to wipe the tears that started to form in the corners of her eyes. You could say a lot of things about Derek Venturi, but there was one thing that you could never question and that was his absolute love and devotion to his wife and children. When he told people in interviews that they were his world, he meant it. Hockey had always been a distant second to them.

The doctor smiled as he turned off the machine. "Sounds like you have a very healthy baby growing in there."

He helped her sit up and rolled his chair over to the small fold down desk and grabbed her chart. "Now of course, taking your age into consideration and the higher risk for your baby to be born with Downs Syndrome, are you going to want the amniocentesis at sixteen weeks?"

Casey looked at Derek and he shrugged his shoulders as if to say, 'it's up to you'. She turned and nodded to the doctor. "Yes, I'd like to have it. Of course, no matter what it shows, this is our baby and we're keeping it. But still, it will be nice to know one way or the other."

"The vitals that the nurse took all look good, but I also see here that you dealt with blood pressure problems and the threat of hypertension with all three of your other pregnancies. We'll need to…"

"Wait, there must be a misprint," Derek spoke up. "She only had problems during her pregnancy with our son. She was fine with the girls."

The doctor looked back down at the chart and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's what the records from Dr. Johnson's office indicate. Is there a problem?" he asked Casey.

She shook her head as she looked straight at the doctor, refusing to look at Derek. Not wanting to see his reaction to her words. "No, there's no mistake. I went to the hospital at least once with each pregnancy because of my blood pressure. I was able to keep it to a point where I wasn't totally on bed rest. But yes, there is the threat of hypertension with this pregnancy."

"Well, we'll monitor you closely and if we see any signs at all, we'll take the proper precautions. Are there any other questions?"

Casey shook her head no and finally got the nerve up to look at Derek and found that he was stooped over, his hands grasped together and hanging between his knees, with his head bent.

"Well then, I'll take your chart up front and the nurse will make an appointment to see you in four weeks."

Casey thanked the doctor as he turned to leave and this left them alone in the room.

"Derek…" she began.

"Save it Case. We're not doing this now."

"But…" and then she stopped. Because he looked up at her and she saw a look in his eyes that she had only seen one other time. It was the same look he had on his face at the ice rink that day before he had ever told her how he felt. The one that she had seen as she hugged Sam that day, one that was a complete mixture of hurt and anger and it broke her heart. She had only kept it from him for his own good, but somehow she knew that he wasn't going to see it that way at all.

* * *

**Okay, I'm pretty sure what I want to do with the next chapter, so review and and I'll try and get it posted before I leave tomorrow after!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back and I'm tired and sore. I've got chapped lips and a sun-burned face and I wouldn't trade it. We had a blast.**

**I'm sorry I'm not replying to all your reviews last chapter, but I'm a little behind at work because of the trip, so I thought you might rather have a chapter than a review reply. **

**This contains lots of Dasey, an interesting development for a family member and a little Jitsy at the end.**

* * *

Derek wouldn't even look at her on the elevator ride down and as soon as the doors were open he quickly strode several feet out in front of her. She hadn't seen him like this in years. They just didn't fight. They often said that they had gotten it out of their system all those years ago when they first met. They might argue back and forth a little, but they didn't have knock down drag outs. It just didn't happen. 

She called his name and he didn't slow down, so she knew she had to play dirty. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Don't you remember what happened the last time I went chasing after you when you were acting like this? I ended up falling and going to the hospital."

She got the exact reaction she was expecting when he immediately stopped but when he turned to her she saw that the same expression that had been on his face in the examining room was still there. Crossing his arms, he looked straight into her eyes, "That's a low blow Case; you know how badly I felt about that. But I guess you're pretty accustomed to going to the hospital by now, though of course I wouldn't know anything about that."

She walked towards him and was happily surprised to find that he didn't shake off the hands that she placed on his shoulders. "Can we just go sit down on the bench and talk about this. Just please, let me explain."

"I'm sorry Case, you can talk till you're blue in the face but I'm not letting you slide on this one. You, not to mention my babies, were in danger and you didn't think it was necessary to at least call and let me know what was happening. You know how much I hated being on the road and away from my family."

"I know exactly how much you hated it. It was like pulling teeth to get you on that plane each time. Between BC and the NHL I had to do it for fourteen years. I know what would have happened if I had called you. You would have gotten on the first flight home and you wouldn't have left again."

"Exactly, and that's because that's where I belonged, with my family. What have I pounded into Gage's head since he was a kid? I knew our kid was destined for greatness since he was little so I wanted to instill it in him from the beginning."

He watched Casey's face as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Stop it," he said as he shook his own head. "The very first time he walked onto that field in peewees you could see it. Call it a father's intuition or whatever, but it was there. He had a calm and maturity about him that was unmatched. From that moment on I knew what he was capable of, what he would eventually achieve. I wanted to make sure that he didn't waste any of his life being a self-absorbed ego maniac like I was when you met me."

"Derek, I think you're getting off track here," she began.

"No, I'm not. Just listen, I think you at least owe me that. I've pounded one thing into his head from that time on. In fact it was the last thing I said to him before I left his room and he won the Heisman later that day. I told him, 'Son, when everything gets stripped away, family is what's left. Nothing, matters more than your family'. Case, hockey could have been gone in an instant. I could have blown my knee or tore my shoulder and it would have been gone. But guess what, I wouldn't have cared one bit, because I still had my family. But now I find out that my family was at risk and you didn't even care enough to let me know."

She saw the hurt etched on his face and it broke her heart. She threw her arms around him and held on tightly as she buried her face into his neck. Relief washed through her as she felt his arms go around her waist as he brought her even closer to him.

She moved her face so that her voice wasn't muffled, but she didn't pull away at all. "I didn't call you because I cared so much. Derek, you sacrificed everything for me and I've never forgotten it. You took me in and loved me at the lowest point of my life. You stood beside me when you found out I was pregnant and you've raised another man's son, as if it wasn't even an issue."

She felt him stiffen then and knew that she shouldn't have brought up Gage. He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eyes. "That's because it's not an issue Casey. Gage is my son, mine. It might be Max's blood that flows through his veins, but make no mistake Casey, Gage Venturi is my son."

"I know he is Derek, that's not what I meant. I was trying to prove a point. How many eighteen year old boys do you know that would take in a girl who was pregnant with her dead boyfriend's baby and do for her what you did for me? I can't think of anyone."

"Then they must not love her like I love you. Casey, when are you going to get this through your head? It's been twenty-three years now since Max died, almost twenty-three years since we got together. Why do you always have to bring this up?"

"Because Derek, even after all this time it still amazes me that anyone could be so selfless. And it's not just Gage, I know that BC wasn't your first choice. But it was my first choice and so you pulled more strings than seemed possible, to make sure that we both got to go there. I could go on and on with all the things you did for me. I know how much you love hockey. Something happens when you're on the ice that's truly magical. Who in the world was I to deny you that? I knew that you weren't going to play forever. You had said from the get go that when Gage got in high school you were hanging up your skates. I didn't want you to miss a minute of your time there."

She pulled away and took his hands in hers. "I promise that I was ready to call in a second if they thought something was really going wrong. But I'd rest for a few days and it would get better. Never, were our girls in grave danger, I promise you that. I couldn't, I wouldn't, keep something from you like that. I've always felt like you made all my dreams come true and I just wanted to be able to do the same for you. I didn't want you to miss a second of it, because I already knew that you were going to leave it before you should have. You left at your peak and never looked back. That's the kind of man you are. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. But I have to tell you, I wouldn't do it differently; I really wouldn't. And if that makes you mad, then I'm sorry. I will promise you that this pregnancy is an open book. There will be absolutely no secrets. Now will you please forgive me and mark it off as my stupid way of loving you too much."

He moved towards her and took her chin in his hand, tilting it up as his lips moved to met hers. As he slowly pulled away he brought her once again, tightly to him. "I'm sorry if you thought I over reacted. It was just such a shock to hear that. As long as you promise me no more secrets, then we're good. You know I can't stay mad at you anyway."

She pulled away and smiled at him before reaching up to bring his face to hers. She kissed him deeply before finally pulling away. "I was kind of counting on that. Now can we go get pizza, I'm absolutely starving and I bet the kids are too. But the way, John's eating with us tonight."

Derek groaned as he threw his arm around her shoulder and they began walking towards the car. "That boy is trouble, he's like a creepy weird version of Eddie Haskell on 'Leave it to Beaver'. I can't even begin to understand what my sweet Whitney is doing mixed up with a jerk like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had just picked up the pizza and were headed home when Derek's phone rang. Looking down at the caller ID he saw Edwin's name appear and grinned as he flipped open the phone. "Hey little bro, what's up?"

"Well, I called to ask the biggest favor of my life, but I probably should butter you up first. How are you? How's the family?"

"I'm good and the family's good. We just left Casey's first doctor's appointment and we heard the heartbeat of a very healthy baby."

"Awesome! So that means you're in a really good mood then, right?"

"Well, I am at the moment, but I have a sinking suspicion that I won't be after your favor is revealed."

"Just hear me out before you tell me no, okay?"

"Against my better judgment, okay."

"I'm working on a new national ad campaign and I've been casting for over two weeks. I'd totally given up on finding the person I want and then it dawned on me, I've known the perfect person all their life."

Edwin was a top advertising executive at a very prestigious firm in New York. He had worked his way up quickly and had been the brains behind some of the most popular commercials in the past ten years. Knowing all this, it didn't take Derek long to go back on his word. "Sorry, but the answer's no. I'm not going to be in your ad campaign and there's not anything you can say to make me do it."

"Relax bro, I don't want you. I said I've known this person their whole life. In case you don't feel it every morning when you wake up, you're older than me. But I can't get this person without your help."

"Alright, what do you need me to do? Are they a big fan and you want me to call them up or do I need to send them an autograph?"

"I'd say she's a really big fan. In fact, it's pretty safe to say that she absolutely adores you."

"Listen Ed, I'm not letting you use me to get some woman to do an ad for you."

At this point Casey was looking at Derek and he could tell that she was very intrigued by the conversation. He pushed the button and put in on speaker phone and pointed it towards Casey. "Ed, you don't want my husband to prostitute his body in some form just so you can cast an ad, do you?" she asked teasingly.

"No, I promise he can definitely keep his clothes on. But I'm really glad he put me on speaker phone, because this involves you too."

"So spill Ed, what do you need from me?" Derek asked.

"Whitney."

"Whitney?" they both said at the same time.

"Let me explain. It's this huge campaign for a skin care and make up line. This company has been in the make-up and skin care business for years, but they are finally breaking into the teen market. It's a very classy, high scale thing or I wouldn't even ask. They're looking for that all-American girl and…"

"Ed, in case you don't remember, Whit's Canadian," Derek interrupted.

"Doesn't matter, she looks like the wholesome girl next door. And I don't have to tell the two of you that she's absolutely gorgeous. I cast hundreds of commercials and print ads and I haven't seen anyone that compares to her in looks. She can do print, she can walk the runway, seriously, the sky is the limit as far as Whitney goes."

"No, I 'm sorry Ed, but I'm not going to have boys ogling my daughter. I know what I did while I looked at those magazines."

"Der-ek!" Casey chastised. "He's not talking about Playboy or Penthouse."

"In case you didn't realize it, a hormonal teenage boy doesn't need those things. I did just fine stealing your Teen Vogue and Cosmo. All you need is a pretty girl to visualize and…"

"Please, stop right there. I need food in my system and you're making me sick."

Ed spoke up again. "Listen, don't tell me now. Think about it for a couple of days. I'm going to keep looking here, but to be honest; I know it's going to be pointless. This is a multi-million dollar ad campaign and the girl has to be perfect. And I'm absolutely positive that Whitney's the one for it. Just talk about it and call me back tomorrow night. Just run it by Whitney and see what she thinks. You know I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Whit. I love her to pieces, but if this is something that she ever thought about doing, it's the perfect fit for her. It could literally launch her into super-stardom. Just don't tell me no right now, okay?"

Casey looked over at Derek and knew that was exactly what he wanted to tell his brother, but she placed her hand over his and squeezed it before telling Ed, "We'll talk about it Edwin, but keep looking, okay?"

"I will. Thanks a lot guys, I really appreciate it. And I promise, this is absolutely a first-rate class-act company. You can't go wrong with it."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Casey was surprised when Derek didn't begin to tell her no way or to at least say something at all. So finally she spoke, "You know Ed's right on this. She's absolutely breath taking and she doesn't even know it. People would absolutely fall in love with her when they saw her."

"I know," he admitted. "And that's exactly what terrifies me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna was standing at the counter chopping lettuce and tomatoes, smiling away as she replayed what had just happened upstair over and over again in her mind. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her and a husky voice whisper in her ear, "Watcha doing?"

She jumped at the contact and dropped the knife. "God you scared me. I don't think you were around for it, but Daddy made Whitney and I take self-defense classes, so you might not want to walk up behind me like that again, especially when I have a knife in my hand."

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. At barely five foot one she was literally a foot shorter than him and it made it difficult to reach his neck, but his waist would do just fine. Anything so that she could be close to him.

"I'll file that away for future reference," he said as he leaned down and brought her into a gentle kiss.

Pulling away she smiled, "Mmm, you smell good. While you were in the shower, Mom called and said they were on their way home with the pizza. Surely you haven't forgotten Mom's rule. No junk food without at least one thing to balance it out. Therefore, I'm making a salad to counteract the pizza."

"How could I forget? As much as I ate over here when I was in high school, I thought I would turn into a rabbit with all the salad she shoved down my throat. But," he said as he pulled her closer, "it's sure done wonders for you, so maybe there's something to it."

"So," she asked teasingly, "you like what you see?"

"Trust me," he said as he leaned down towards her, "I've loved every inch of what I've seen."

Just as he was about to kiss her again, they heard the front door slam and jumped away from one another. When Whitney and John walked into the kitchen, Jordan was getting the salad dressing out of the refrigerator while Jenna put the salad into the bowl.

* * *

**I know exactly what I want to happen next chapter and here's a hint, Whitney figures out Jenna and Jordan and Jitsy has a heart to heart. And don't worry, I promise major Citney is ahead. John will get his and Cameron will go about wooing Whitney. **

**Review and I'll reply back, plus I'll post again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is as promised!**

* * *

Whitney had tuned John out about half way through supper. It was obvious that he was trying to impress Jordan and her dad. But most importantly her dad and judging by the look on her dad's face, if he had his gun he would have put all of them out of their misery. 

Cameron's words played over and over in her head. She could see where John was taking this and she felt like a fool. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do. The stubborn part of her didn't want to admit that he had been right, but at the same time, she didn't think she could put up with him for much longer.

So she had decided to block him out and began studying things around her. And that's when she had seen it. Her mom and dad had sat in their usual places at each end of the table and she and John had sat on one side of the table while Jenna and Jordan sat on the other.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before and it would be a miracle if their parents hadn't seen it, but luckily for Jenna, she thought that John's incessant talking may have just gotten Jenna out of quite a predicament with their dad.

Reaching over with her foot she lightly kicked Jenna's shin and Jenna looked at her questioningly. Whitney took her hair and placed it around her neck and Jenna looked at her even more intently, trying to figure out what she meant by it. Whitney reached up with her hand and rubbed a certain part of her neck and then once again moved her hair to cover that part.

Jenna's eyes were big with realization and she quickly moved her hair to that side of her neck.

Jordan had been watching the exchange, finding it much more fascinating than John going on and on about Derek's illustrious career and how he hoped to achieve that greatness someday. It had been all he could do not to laugh at the thought that John actually believed that he could achieve any semblance of a career in hockey. So he saw the exchange between the girls as a very nice distraction. That was, until he realized what Whitney was trying to tell Jenna. He had left his mark on her neck and evidently it was noticeable enough for Whitney to see from across the dinner table. Now Jenna would have to either confide in Whitney or lie to her and Jordan didn't like the idea of either one.

This whole situation was getting stickier by the minute and the bad thing was, the truth might only make it worse. Derek was like a father to him, and he didn't want to anger him or disappoint him, but at the same time, he couldn't imagine not having Jenna in his life. What they had experienced together this afternoon had done nothing but solidify in his mind that he didn't just want to be with her, he needed to be with her. It was such a new and strange feeling. After almost twenty-three years, he was falling in love for the first time. And he knew he wasn't just falling, he was falling hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, dinner was over and Whitney had ushered John out the door, telling him that she had homework and the play to study for. He had tried to kiss her goodnight and she had been able to avoid it, but he was already making plans for tomorrow and the thought turned her stomach.

How in the world could she have ever seen anything in him? She knew it was because he was senior and he had shown interest in her. Plus he was amazingly hot, but now she had come to realize that he was also amazingly shallow. Cameron had been right on all accounts and now she had to decide if she would just keep up appearances to save face with him or if she'd just cut her losses and tell John to get lost.

She'd have to think about it later tonight, but right now she was on a mission. She had a sneaking suspicion as to where the hickey on Jenna's neck had come from but she wanted confirmation from Jenna herself. In a way, she hoped she was wrong, because she knew that it could mean major trouble ahead, but then again she hoped she was right, because she knew how long Jenna had obsessed over Jordan.

Their parents had gone into the study, saying that they needed to talk something over. She had been worried that they had got bad news at the doctor, but they assured her that they heard the heartbeat of a very healthy baby and that the doctor indicated that there was no reason to think anything would go wrong, as long as her mom took care of herself.

That left Jenna and Jordan in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher. She stood in the doorway for a moment watching them. They were standing at the sink and Jordan was rinsing the dishes off and handing them to Jenna to put into the dishwasher. Jordan flicked water into Jenna's face and she giggled before she threw her hip into him and knocked him off balance. Whitney quickly realized that whether Jordan had been the one to leave the mark on Jenna's neck or not, there was definitely something between the two.

"So you two got dish duty, huh?" she asked as she walked on into the kitchen.

"Yah, lucky us," Jordan answered.

"Personally, I would rather be loading the dishwasher than having to say goodbye to John Tyler. I hope you didn't let him kiss you, he makes my skin crawl," Jenna added.

"No, I didn't let him kiss me and I've realized how truly creepy he is. But that's beside the point right now, because evidently you've been letting someone kiss on you, or should I say suck?"

Jordan and Jenna looked at each other as Jordan handed her the last of the dishes. "You know," he started, "I told your dad I'd go over some tape tonight and let him know what I thought about it in the morning, so I'm just going to leave you two to do whatever it is that you two do when something like this happens."

Whitney watched as Jenna gave Jordan a look and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"So, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" Whitney began.

"Don't you already know the answer?" Jenna countered back.

"I'm almost positive I do, but I want to hear it from you. Did you and Jordan make out?"

By the smile that crossed Jenna's face at the question, Whitney knew the answer before she ever spoke. But she wasn't expecting what came out of Jenna's mouth in the least bit. "We didn't just make out, we made love."

Whitney knew that her eyes were literally bulging from her head as she asked, "You what?"

"We had sex this afternoon and it was amazing Whit. You can't begin to imagine what…"

"Are you crazy?" Whitney interrupted.

"What?" Jenna asked, shocked by Whitney's reaction.

"Are you crazy?" she repeated.

"Of course I'm not crazy. Do you know how long I've waited to be with Jordan? How long I've dreamed of this?"

"I know exactly how long, because I've been the one that got to listen to you go on and on about it. But you can't just jump into bed with someone, hoping that it'll be enough to keep them around."

Whitney could tell that her response to Jenna's questions had upset her and she almost felt bad for saying it, but still, someone had to be the voice of reason, because that was something that Jenna had never been very good at.

"Whit, it's not like that. He's just as crazy about me as I am about him. I promise it."

"So, you didn't sleep with him just to prove to him that you're not a baby and that you're mature enough to be in a relationship with him?"

"I slept with him because I'm absolutely crazy about him and I've never wanted something so badly in my life."

"And it had nothing to do with showing him that your not the little girl he remembers when he left for university?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought Jenna. God, you can be so stupid sometimes. Why do I always end up being the voice of reason, talking you down from your crazy emotional highs? Really, for once it would be nice for you to act like the big sister. I hope the two of you at least used protection."

Whitney didn't need Jenna to respond to the last statement because her face said it all. "Please tell me you weren't that stupid. You didn't use anything?"

Jenna just shook her head. "I guess we weren't thinking and maybe Jordan just assumed I was on the pill or something and I didn't want to seem like…"

"Like a baby, so instead, you had unprotected sex with our brother's best friend, who happens to live in our house. The depths of your impulsiveness never cease to amaze me Jen. Do you even realize what this could mean? You've got to talk to Jordan and let him know."

"I can't do that. What if he gets mad? I can't risk making him mad, not when he's finally starting to see me for who I really am."

"And what's that Jenna? An impulsive girl, who never puts a proper thought into anything. It's always just go with the flow with you. You never think about the consequences before you act."

"Whitney, you just don't understand wanting something so badly and then just seemingly having it handed to you on a silver platter. I couldn't deny the opportunity and I'm sorry, but I'm not telling Jordan anything."

"What happens the next time he wants to have sex? How are you going to explain the sudden need for him to use protection? Jenna, you're just going to be digging yourself in deeper if you don't talk to him. If you want him to think that you're ready for a mature, adult relationship, then you better start acting like it."

"Where is all this pseudo-psycho babble coming from? God Whitney, you're a fifteen year old girl. I think you're just jealous because you're not getting any from Cameron. Trust me Whit, if the shoe was on the other foot and you were in the same situation, you would have thrown caution to the wind and gone for it, protection or no protection. Someday, you'll understand."

"Well guess what? At the moment, that decision is something I don't have to face. But I will once again remind you that at this very moment, you could be carrying Jordan's baby and that's a heck of a way to grow up fast. Thanks Sis, but I think I'll take my life just the way it is at the moment."

Just then she heard their mom calling for her to come to the study and turned and left the room. She knew that she had gotten to Jenna, but Jenna would never admit it. She was too proud to admit when she was wrong but Whitney knew that she had said enough to make Jenna think. Now what she did with the information was up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna quietly knocked on Jordan's door and waited for a response. When she heard come in, she opened the door and quietly closed it behind her.

Jordan was sitting at his desk, watching game film on his laptop but when he realized who it was, he hit stop and closed the lid.

He smiled and motioned for her to come to him as he patted his lap. Once settled in, she laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply, knowing that she would never get tired of the scent that was unmistakably Jordan.

She felt him wrap an arm around her waist while the fingers on his other hand ran through her hair. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him place small kisses on the top of her head. Her heart literally melted from the tenderness that radiated from him. How in the world could she tell him what might have happened today? What if he never wanted to see her again? She just couldn't risk it.

She raised her head from his shoulder and smiled up at him.

He smiled back and spoke. "Today was absolutely amazing Jenna. I know it probably sounds cliché by now, but I've never felt like this before. You absolutely consume my every thought. I wasn't paying attention to a thing that was happening on that film, because all I could do was keep thinking about us and how incredible it was."

He stopped then and brought her into a deep kiss. "I know we've got to tell Derek, but I don't want too, because then all the rules will change. You won't be able to come in here like this. They'll be watching us like a hawk. I don't know what to do and it's because of you. I can't think straight when it comes to you."

"I know what you mean. I've played this afternoon over and over in my head and it still hasn't sunk in. I've never wanted something so much in my life."

She didn't continue on because he silenced her with his lips. Bring his arms around her; he carried her over to the bed, his lips attached to hers the whole time.

As he laid her on the bed, he looked down at her. "I don't want to go back Jenna, I can't go back. I want this with you, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life. I can't imagine what it would be like to not have you in my life anymore. And that's a scary thing because it's all happening so fast. But, I want you so bad. God, I literally ache for you," he said as he ran his hand up her mini-skirt clad thigh.

And every thought she ever had of telling him what she and Whitney had talked about down stairs flew out the window. Because the only thing that was on her mind was what his hands and lips were doing to her and that felt so much better than the cold reality of their situation.

* * *

**Alright, let me clear up a few things. Whitney is an old soul. That's just how she is, while Jenna is the absolute female teenage Derek. So if you think that Whitney was being a little too mature and adult with Jenna, that's just the way she is. I know that I promised a heart-to-heart between Jitsy, but I'm taking creative liscensing and going down a different path. Let me know if you like it.**

**The next chapter will be Whitney-centric. She'll find out what her Uncle Ed has planned for her, she'll learn something else about John, and Cameron will step back into the picture.**

**So review if you want more Whitney and Citney!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm absolutely positive they keep me motivated. **

**And now I am ducking and taking shelter.**

* * *

Whitney knocked carefully on the study door and waited until she heard her dad say come in. When she walked in she saw her daddy sitting behind the desk and her mother sitting in one of the wingback chairs that sat in front of it. Derek motioned for her to sit in the other one and as she did she looked at them anxiously. 

"I haven't done anything wrong have I?" she asked.

"No Baby, you haven't done anything wrong at all," her father assured her.

You could hear the relief in her voice as she said, "Good, because when you get called into the study, it's usually for something really serious."

Casey reached over and placed a hand on top of hers. "This is really serious Whitney."

Whitney began to panic thinking that her parents had seen the mark on Jenna's neck and now she was either going to have to betray Jenna or lie to her parents. So she was completely shocked when her dad spoke next.

"Uncle Ed called me today and wanted to talk about you."

"Me?" she asked questioningly.

She could see the seriousness in her father's face and wondered what in the world her Uncle Ed could say to bring about such a look. He was one of the funniest people she knew and always the life of the party when he was back in London.

"It seems," her dad went on, "that he's casting a print and television promotion for a new teen skin care and make up line. It's by a very famous established company. They've been in business for years but they want to branch out into the teen demographic."

Whitney was still having a hard time following what this had to do with her and why in the world it would merit a trip to the study.

"But what…" she began to interrupt.

Derek held his hand up to silence her. "Just let me finish. It's hard enough not to choke on the words as it is."

She saw her mom give him a dirty look and he just shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry Case, but it's the truth."

Then turning his attention back to Whitney he went on, "He's been casting for over two weeks and he hasn't found anyone that's close to what he's looking for. That's why he called me today. He thinks you'd be perfect as the spokesperson. Whit, he wants you to come to New York and let the people see you. He's already shown your pictures to them and they've fallen in love with you."

"What pictures?" she asked, clearly in shock. "I don't have headshots or anything."

"Actually, I think he just showed them snapshots."

"And they want me to represent a multi-million dollar business off of some snapshots that Uncle Ed had lying around?"

"Yes, from what Edwin said, that's exactly what they want. He said you'd need to fly in for a reading since you'd be doing commercial work too, but he said he thinks it's just a formality. So basically, what it comes down to is that if you want this, it's yours."

She sat there for a moment looking back and forth between her parents. Her mom was smiling at here reassuringly but her dad looked like he wanted to throw up. "What do you think Daddy?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes."

"Personally, I don't like it. Your mom and I chose to raise you guys here in London to try and keep you out of the spotlight as much as possible. We didn't want my celebrity to have any affect on our children at all. Of course now Gage is dealing with it because of football, but that's just something that comes along with excelling at something the way he does. But I wanted to protect you guys. I didn't want the paparazzi storming us every time we left the building or a restaurant."

Whitney watched him intently as he spoke and it was evident to anyone how much he truly loved his family.

"But," he went on, "I can't make the decision for you. It's a very flattering offer and I have to admit that there probably isn't a more perfect person out there for this. I would never keep you from pursuing something that you want to do, so we're going to let you make the choice and we're going to support your decision one hundred percent. But Whit, this isn't just fun and games. The minute you commit to doing this, your life will never be the same. Everything you do from now on will be totally scrutinized and your life will be an open book."

"But I've never done anything bad."

"I know you haven't Baby, you're a good girl. And that's one of the reasons that Ed thinks you'd be perfect. He needs the girl next door and you've got that down pat. Sometimes I wonder if you realize how truly spectacular you are. Jenna is so outgoing and bubbly and you just kind of tend to stand in the background. I hope you know how truly amazing you really are."

"You have to say that, you're my dad."

"Yes, I am, but every word of its true. There's something about you that just radiates and I personally think that it's because you're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside."

"Mom, what do you think?"

"I think that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But, you've really got to think it through. Is this what you want? It's going to affect your life immediately. You'll have to miss some school and the play would probably be out of the question. I'm not saying that we couldn't do it in the spring, but there's no way to work around this, cheerleading and a hockey schedule. I want you to do whatever it is that makes you happy. That's all we've ever wanted for our kids."

"When do we have to let Uncle Ed know?"

"We've got to call him back with an answer tomorrow night. Do you think you can make up your mind by then?"

Whitney sat there for a moment thinking. Finally she spoke, "I think I can. But you promise that no matter what I choose to do you won't be mad?"

"We promise Sweetie. You're a girl that's wise beyond her years and we know that whatever you choose will be right for you. We're here to talk about it if you want too and we'll give you our input. But believe it or not," Derek said smiling at her, "we're not going to try and convince you one way or the other. This is your choice and we'll support you no matter what."

She sat there for another moment letting everything sink in. "This is crazy. I can't believe that someone would want to put the fate or their product in my hands. I've never done anything like this in my life."

"We know Whit," Casey said, "but your Uncle Ed would have never suggested you if he didn't think you could do it. Why don't you go up to your room and think about it for a while. We'll either be down here or in our room if you want to talk some more, okay?"

She nodded her head and stood up. Derek pushed back from the desk and came around and gathered her in his arms. "You know that you're more than capable of doing this if you want, right? You're an amazing young lady and its time that you realized that. And I know whether you do this or not that you're destined for greatness."

She smiled up at her father and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Baby, more than you'll ever know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitney had tossed and turned all night. It still hadn't even begun to sink in that in a few months her face could be known around the world and she had to make a decision about it today.

She had to admit that she was flattered beyond imagination that a group of people she had never even met were willing to put that much money into her. Of course, she knew that if she decided to do it, she could still show up in New York and bomb the interview. God, it was too much pressure and she still had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do.

She thought about calling Addie, but she knew what Addie would say. She would immediately tell her to go for it. It was just the Addie way to do things.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled the yogurt out of the refrigerator. She put some in a bowl and sprinkled granola on top before grabbing a banana and sitting down at the island. It was literally driving her crazy that she wasn't any closer to making a decision than she had been when her parents first spoke to her about it last night.

She was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. It was only seven thirty in the morning. Her mom was still in bed and Jordan and her dad had already left to get an early start on the day. Of course, Jenna was still upstairs primping so that left her to go answer it.

She was shocked to see John standing on the other side of the door when she opened it.

He stood there grinning as he held a single red rose. "I thought I'd come by and take you to school. We didn't get to spend much time together yesterday and I missed you."

She tried to put on a sincere face when she answered, "Well, that's really nice of you John. I just sat down to eat some breakfast. Do you want to come into the kitchen while I finish up?"

"Sure," he said as he walked in and handed her the rose.

They went into the kitchen and he sat down across from her at the island. He looked around before asking, "So where is everyone else?"

"Mom's not feeling good so she's still in bed and Daddy and Jordan have already left for school. Of course, Jenna's up stairs standing in front of the mirror."

"I really had a good time having dinner with your family last night. They're really great people."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. "I think they're pretty great too"

"I've really enjoyed spending the last few days with you and another reason I came over here was because I couldn't wait any longer to ask you something. Whitney, I was wondering if you wanted to make it official. I'd love for you to be my girl."

Whitney tried to keep the shock off her face. How in the world had it gotten to this point so fast? She didn't say anything for a few moments, but just sat there wondering what in the world to do.

"So," he asked hopefully. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a great guy John, but…"

Just then Jenna walked into the kitchen to grab a banana. She raised her eyebrows slightly as she saw John sitting there. "Now isn't this a surprise. What brings you here so early in the morning John?"

"I just thought I'd come by and see if Whit wanted to ride to school with me. We didn't get to spend much time together yesterday and I missed her."

"Well," she said looking directly at her sister, "isn't that…sweet, Whitney?"

Whitney literally wanted to kill her. Here she was keeping this huge secret for her and she had the nerve to act like that. Of course, nothing should ever really surprise her when it came to Jenna.

Jenna grabbed the banana and began to peel it. "Well, I'm going back upstairs to get my stuff. I guess I'll see you at school since you've already got a ride."

Whitney watched Jenna walk out the door and wished that for a moment she could burn a hole in the back of her mini-skirt with the glare she was sending her way.

But right now she had more pressing matters to attend too, how to turn John down without hurting his feelings. Just as she was about to begin her speech he began speaking again.

"So, is Jenna liking anyone at the moment?" he asked.

He had thrown her off with his question and she looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Well, we were talking about girls yesterday in the locker room and Cameron just happened to mention how Jenna was still his dream girl," he lied. "You know he's always been hung up on her and I guess old habits die hard."

Whitney felt her stomach drop and she wanted to cry. "Cam said he still liked Jenna?"

"I know, I know," he went on. "I told him he had picked the wrong Venturi girl but you know him, he's been in love with Jenna forever."

"Yeah, I know," she said dejectedly.

"Anyway, I just thought I'd be a good friend and try to see if there was anything I could do for him. I just want him to be as happy as I am," he said as he reached over and took her hand in his.

"So, you never gave me an answer. Are you going to make me the luckiest guy in the world?"

She sat there for a moment and didn't know what to say. She was absolutely devastated by what John had told her and she felt like a fool for ever believing for a second that Cam could be interested in her.

Evidently she had sat there for a while because John asked again, "So, are you going to be my girl?"

She took a deep breath and managed to get out a smile that she felt probably at least looked half way sincere. "Sure, John, I'll be your girl."

A huge grin came across his face and he came around to her side of the island. He pulled her up from her seat and took her hands in his. "I'm so lucky Whit. You're not going to regret this."

And as he placed his lips on hers, two very distinct thoughts ran through their minds. Whitney's thought was, 'I'm afraid I already regret it' and John's thought was 'God am I good'.

Pulling away he said, "Well, I guess we better get going. It's kind of chilly out this morning. Why don't you take my jacket? You'll need it any way now that we're going out."

John held the jacket out and Whitney slipped it on. And as he followed her out the door, two more thoughts ran through his mind, 'Damn, is she hot' and 'Shepherd is going to die when he sees her in that jacket'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John had walked her to her locker and gone off to get his books for his own class. As she closed the door, she turned around and ran straight into a very familiar chest. When she looked up she saw Cameron staring down at her and he didn't look happy at all.

"What the hell are you doing wearing this?" he asked as he grabbed the sleeve of John's jacket.

"It was cold this morning and John gave it to me to wear when he picked me up."

"When he picked you up? Since when does John Tyler pick you up?"

"Since we're going out," she answered him, with a calm that she definitely didn't feel.

"Going out? As in, you're John's girlfriend, going out?"

"Yes, that would be the kind of going out I'm talking about."

"Have you lost your mind? Have I just been talking for the sake of talking? Have you not heard a thing I've said?"

"Calm down Cam, people are starting to stare."

"I don't give a damn if they all stop and watch. You can't be that stupid."

"You know what, I'm going to tell you this one more time, and maybe it'll sink through that big, thick head of yours. I don't need your help on anything. I'm doing just fine by myself."

"You call going out with Tyler, fine? Whit, it's absolutely the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, it's not the craziest thing I've ever heard. In fact, I heard one a heck of a lot crazier this morning, but it's not my concern anymore. But here's something to make you feel better, you're off the hook."

"What do you mean, I'm off the hook?"

"There isn't going to be a play. So you don't have to worry about learning lines or practicing with me anymore. I know for a fact, that there are a million things you would rather be doing than that, anyway."

"You don't know anything about me evidently. Why's the play off?"

"Because I won't have time to do it now, I'm flying to New York in a couple of weeks to meet with the executives of a major cosmetics company. They're introducing a new teen line and they want me to be their signature model. Of course, I'm sure it surprises you that they wanted me instead of Jenna, but…"

"What? No way! Why would it surprise me that they would want you? You're…"

Just then he saw Whitney's eyes leave his face and look behind him. Stopping in mid-sentence he turned to see John standing behind him, grinning like the idiot he was. At that moment, it took everything in his willpower not to immediately place his fist squarely into John's face, removing the sick smile that played on his lips.

"How's it going Shepherd?" John asked smugly. He didn't even wait for Cameron to answer before he reached his hand out to Whitney. "Are you ready for me to walk you to class?"

Whitney smiled and took his hand. "Sure, but can we run by my dad's office first. I need to tell him that I've made a decision on something important."

"Sure, no probably Baby, come on."

They began to walk away, but not before John turned to look over his shoulder at Cameron and smirk.

And that's when Cameron placed his fist squarely into Whitney's locker leaving a dent. And really it was rather fitting, because that's exactly how his heart felt, bent all out of shape.

* * *

**So, I really thought I knew exactly where this was going when I started this chapter, but when I got to the middle section, it kind of took on a mind of it's own. Don't worry, Cameron is more determined than ever to get Whitney away from John, but man, isn't John good (at being bad)!**

**The next chapter will probably skip ahead a couple of weeks. Dasey will be taking Whitney to New York (they were planning on going anyway for Gage's first game), so that means Gage comes back into the picture. Plus, Jenna will stay behind because of football and the fact that she's head cheerleader. And of course, Jordan will tell them that he doesn't want her to have to stay there all by herself so, he voluteers. There will be major developments on that front.**

**Review if you want more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I know this isn't New York, but I think you might like it even better!**

* * *

He sat in the locker room lacing up his skates, thinking about what a sad state his life was in at the moment. To say that things had not gone well lately was a major understatement. He couldn't concentrate in class, his play on the ice had sucked and all the while, he was obsessed with one thought. The only thing he could think about was Whitney and the fact that John was allowed anywhere near her. The thought of him even touching her made him sick. It basically consumed his every waking thought, not to mention his dreams. 

Derek and Jordan had been riding him hard the last couple of weeks, telling him he didn't look like the kind of player that wanted to move to the next level. And he knew that they were absolutely right. But it just took so much damn energy not to go after John and kill him during practice, which meant that he had little time to think about his play.

And to make matters worse, Whitney didn't even talk to him. He usually at least would get to see her at his house when she came home with Addie, but she hadn't been there since the confrontation in the hallway. He knew it was because she was spending so much time with John and it killed him. He had tried to talk some sense into her, but she wouldn't listen. He thought he had finally gotten through to her and then suddenly they were back at square one. He had no idea what had gone wrong and she wasn't talking to him to let him know.

Derek blew the whistle and they all filed out onto the ice, skating warm up laps and getting prepared for an inter-squad scrimmage. Looking up, he saw Whitney in the stands, her feet on the back of the chair, looking totally amazing. He knew he should quit looking, because it hurt too much to look and knowing that she was there to see someone other than him, tore at his heart.

With his eyes focused on her, it meant that he wasn't looking in front of him and soon he collided with another player. Picking himself up off the ice, he reached out his hand to help him up, before realizing it was John.

John just looked up at him and grinned before getting up without the use of Cameron's hand as aid. Once up, John stood toe to toe, looking Cam straight in the eyes. "You might want to look where you're going; instead of looking where you don't have any business. She's not here to see you. In fact, I doubt she ever gives you a thought at all. I keep her very busy and very satisfied."

"I'll look the hell wherever I want to Tyler. You're the last person I'd listen too. I know you're just playing mind games and it's not going to work. We both know that Whitney's a good girl, so save your breath."

"Oh you know that, huh? What I know is that you can only imagine what we do and I'm sure that's enough to keep you up at night. But I get to experience it and that drives you even crazier, doesn't it? I get to feel her lips on mine, I get to run my tongue across hers and hear her breathy moans as I trail kisses down her neck all the while running my hands across her…"

"Shut the hell up, John. I mean it. Shut up right now. You're a liar."

"Am I really Cam? Are you sure about that? Because I know when you lay in bed at night, you wonder what we do when we're all alone. You wonder if she's really the good girl you think she is, or if she's the kind of girl who was just waiting for the right guy to come along and show her what it's really all about. How do you know I haven't touched every inch of what you can only dream about?"

And that was it, he couldn't take it anymore. Before he even knew what happened, his fist had connected with John's nose, knocking him to the ice. Blood was gushing down his face, but Cam didn't care. All he cared about was inflicting as much pain on John as he had felt for the last few weeks.

He now had both his hands full of John's jersey as he pulled him back up to his feet before hitting him again. John stumbled back and was headed for the ground again, but Cameron caught him before he fell. Pulling him up close to him, he hissed, "If I ever hear you talk about her like that again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I will freakin' kill you and I won't think twice about it."

Just then he felt himself being pulled away from John. Pulling his gaze away from John's face he saw that Derek had John firmly encircled in his arms while Jordan was holding him the same way.

"What the hell is going on here?" Derek asked his face red with anger.

John immediately went in to liar mode. "I don't have any idea what got into him Sir. He wasn't paying attention and he knocked me down. When I got up, I just suggested that as team captain, he might want to start taking his responsibilities more seriously and he just lost it. I never even threw a punch, but he was all over me."

Cameron didn't say a thing; he just moved to pull away from Jordan so he could go after him again.

"That's enough Cam! I mean it," Derek barked.

Jordan intensified the grip he had on Cameron and drug him further away from Derek and John.

"I don't want to hear another word out of either one of you and you better not make another move either."

Cameron moved his eyes back to John and realized that the second hit must have caused a gash above his eye, and now his face was covered in blood. A small sense of satisfaction ran through his body before he remembered that Whitney was in the stands and had witnessed the altercation. His eyes moved up to where she had been, but she wasn't there anymore. Instead, she stood down at the bottom behind the plexy-glass and his heart sank when he saw the look that she was sending his way.

Derek let go of John so that he could come around and examine his injuries. "I'm afraid you're going to need stitches above your eye. I'm going to take you to my office and we'll call your parents. And as for you," he said pointing at Cameron, "you're through for the day. I'll have to wait until I cool down a little to see how long you're actually through for. Now go to the locker room and change. You have no idea how disappointed I am in you and I don't want to see your face right now."

Jordan let loose and Cameron didn't say another word. He just headed straight for the locker room. He knew he had blown it big time. He was team captain and no matter how bad he hated John, he shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him. He didn't think Derek would actually kick him off the team, but he knew there would be major repercussions, not to mention what his dad would do to him when he found out. There would be no keeping it from him. His dad and Derek talked everyday and when he found out what had happened, he knew he would be spending a lot of time staring at his bedroom walls. There was no telling how long he would be grounded for.

Throwing his stuff in his duffle bag, he slung it over his shoulder and walked out the locker room door. Not paying attention to what he was doing, his mind still on other matters, he ran straight into the beautiful brunette in front of him. Reaching out, he caught her before she could fall. He dropped his bag off his shoulder but didn't let go of Whitney with his other hand.

He waited for her to say something but she was silent. Finally he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be checking up on your boyfriend."

"I was actually going to do that but Jordan stopped me. He said he thought that I probably needed to come down here instead. So here I am, but I have to tell you I'm furious. John's your friend. In fact, last week he asked me about Jenna. He said that you were still hung up on her and that he wanted to try and help you. Why would you go off on him like that?"

"I'll tell you why, because he makes me crazy. He makes me crazy, you drive me crazy, the whole situation is absolutely insane. I can't take it anymore. You know what; I've got to wash my hands of the whole situation for my own mental stability. I can't be consumed by this anymore; I've got to get a grip on things."

"You're consumed by this?" she asked hopefully.

"Where have you been? He's a liar Whit and we've played right into his hands. He says the exact things he knows will get under my skin, things that will cause problems between us." He ran the hand that wasn't holding her arm through his hair. "I've lost count of how many times I've talked to you about this. Of course, I haven't had a chance to talk to you in the last couple of weeks and now I know why. John told me that he's been keeping you busy," he said disgustingly.

He was surprised to see that the anger on her face appeared to be less noticeable as she asked, "What did he say?"

"He told me about all the things that he does to you, that you do together. God, as if it wasn't bad enough that I can't keep from imagining it in my head, now he actually has to go and verbalize it."

He placed his other hand on her arm and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please Whit; just tell me he was lying. I don't think I can take it if I know he's touched you like that."

"Why does it bother you so much? You know the things that Jenna's done and you don't act like this with her. I've never seen you go after someone like you did John?"

"Why does it bother me? Isn't it obvious why it bothers me?"

"All I know is that I'm your sister's best friend and you've been in love with my sister for as long as I can remember. Our parents are friends and that's it. Why you've taken a sudden interest in my love life, I have no idea."

Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't it be like one of those cheesy teen flicks his sister always made him watch, he wondered.

"Because," he began as he braced himself for what was to come, "I've taken a sudden interest in you. Well actually it's more like an obsession. I think about you constantly. I close my eyes and picture your face and those eyes," he said as he brought his thumb up to caress her cheek. "I was devastated when you told me there wouldn't be a play because I knew that meant we wouldn't have a reason to be together everyday."

He looked at her and she was looking back at him, blue eye's wide as she listened to his every word. "I hate John. Really I do, I hate him. I hate that he has you and he doesn't even begin to realize what he really has. I hate it that he gets to hold your hand. I hate it that he gets to kiss your lips and feel the tingle that I know would run straight through me, if it were me kissing you. It breaks my heart to know that he might have touched you in ways that …"

But he never got to finish because suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him towards her, closer and closer until finally their lips met. They literally melted into each other as the kiss deepened. And there it was, that tingle, actually it was more like a bolt of electricity, that shot straight through him.

Finally, he made himself pull away from her. "Please tell me this means your breaking it off with John."

She didn't say a word, but pulled him back down to her, and once again he felt that bolt of electricity and he knew that he never wanted to be without it again.

* * *

**So are you mad that I put this in before the trip? Let me know!**

**Also, I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be updating or not. That means that this may be the last chapter I ever post as a thirty something. I turn the big 4-0 on Sunday and I'll accept reviews as presents!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so it was either review replies or a chapter. I choose the chapter. I'm leaving in thirty minutes for an afternoon at a spa and then dinner with my husband. Maybe turning 40 isn't such a bad thing! Hopefully I'll come home tonight to tons of reviews!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_He looked at her and she was looking back at him, blue eye's wide as she listened to his every word. "I hate John. Really I do, I hate him. I hate that he has you and he doesn't even begin to realize what he really has. I hate it that he gets to hold your hand. I hate it that he gets to kiss your lips and feel the tingle that I know would run straight through me, if it were me kissing you. It breaks my heart to know that he might have touched you in ways that …"_

_But he never got to finish because suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him towards her, closer and closer until finally their lips met. They literally melted into each other as the kiss deepened. And there it was, that tingle, actually it was more like a bolt of electricity, that shot straight through him. _

_Finally, he made himself pull away from her. "Please tell me this means your breaking it off with John."  
_

_She didn't say a word, but pulled him back down to her, and once again he felt that bolt of electricity and he knew that he never wanted to be without it again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had gone to Derek's office, after making sure that John's parents had already picked him up to take him to the hospital. Of course, they had found a very enjoyable way to pass the time and literally had to make themselves pull away from one another.

Whitney wanted them to talk to her dad and let him know what really happened. To tell him that Cameron had only been defending her honor. She also said that she wanted to be open and upfront with her parents about their new relationship. And that's why Cam was feeling the butterflies in his stomach. Not because he was afraid of his punishment for the fight he started, but because he had been around first hand to see the way Derek treated the boys that dared visit his home.

Whitney held firmly to his hand as he used the other to knock on the door. When they heard a gruff, "Come in," Whitney leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips and it calmed him. He could face anything, as long as he knew that she was with him.

They walked into the office and Derek raised his eyebrows. "So is this a new development? Because I could have sworn I saw you holding hands with a different boy this morning."

Cameron looked nervously at Whitney, as if to say, 'Please take this. I don't think I can form a complete sentence at the moment'.

Whitney nodded her head in affirmation. "This is a new development Daddy, but it's the right development too. I was with John for all the wrong reasons and if I'd just listened to Cam in the first place, I would have realized that John was definitely in it for the wrong reasons. The only reason that Cam got into the fight in the first place was because he was defending my honor."

"Is that true Cameron?"

Cam took a deep breath and prayed his voice wouldn't squeak, or for that matter that something would come out when he opened his mouth. "Yes sir, it is. He was saying some pretty horrible things about Whitney, because he knew that I'd come after him. He knows exactly how I feel about Whit and he was using it to his advantage."

"So you were just defending my little girl's honor?"

"That's right. It was blatant lies, but I have to tell you it still hurt like hell to hear it. I know I shouldn't have lost my cool, but I just couldn't take it anymore. He's total slime."

"Well, I'm just glad someone else sees it besides me. I didn't say much, because I was hoping that it would run its course, but God I really can't stand that kid. Now if you two tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it. But really, he's just a creep."

"So you're not going to punish Cam then?" Whitney asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not going too. But I have to tell you that I called Sam once I got John situated. He may not be so forgiving. I have to tell you Cam, he's not happy."

Whitney turned to Cameron and smiled. "Maybe I can go home with you and I can tell your dad what happened. Then you won't be in so much trouble."

"It's okay. It's probably something I need to do on my own."

"He's right Whit. And besides, shouldn't you be at home getting ready to fly out in the morning. We're leaving at five."

"Okay, but can he at least comes over for supper. I'll be leaving in the morning and I won't get to see him until Monday."

Cameron couldn't keep the grin off his face, just knowing that she was as crazy about him as he was about her.

Derek nodded his head. "If you're not grounded and your parents don't care, we'll expect to see you at supper, okay?"

Cam nodded. "Thanks Derek. I really appreciate it."

"So I assume Cam is taking you home and you won't be needing a ride from me?" Derek asked Whit.

She looked over to ask Cam if that was okay but he was already pulling her up and heading for the door. Just when his hand was on the door knob and they where about to leave, they heard Derek call to them.

Turning around they saw a smile on his face. "I just want you two to know that I'm happy for you. I couldn't have hand picked a better boy myself. Though knowing your Kendra's son does give thought to a bit of concern."

"Daddy!" Whitney gasped.

"Well it's true. Being Sam's son is a huge plus, but when it comes to Kendra, I know first hand what I'm talking about. So I hope that your manners and the way you conduct yourself with my daughter when you're alone, will be much more in the mode of Sam.

"I promise," Cam said as his face turned bright red at the implications that Derek was pointing too.

"Good then, I'm glad to hear it. But," he said as his face took on a serious expression, "I want you to know Cam, that I have one rule that takes precedent over all others. And if you follow this, along with a few others we'll get along just fine."

Whitney could feel Cam's palm begin to sweat against hers as he shook his head and asked, "And what's the rule?"

"Really, it's very simple and if you care about her at all it won't be a problem."

"I really do care about her Derek. I'm crazy about her."

"Good, then this won't be a problem. The only real rule I have is that if you make her cry, I make you cry. It's as simple as that."

Cameron grinned at him and waited for Derek to grin back, but it didn't come. He soon realized that he was very serious and that he had meant exactly what he said.

Cam quickly lost the smile off his face and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. It won't be a problem, I promise."

"Good," Derek said, a smile once again gracing his lips. "I'll see you at supper. And if it'll help, tell Sam to call me. I'd be happy to tell him that I'm looking at the whole situation from a different perspective now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had reluctantly pulled away from him and watched him walk down the steps to his SUV. She couldn't believe the luck of finally getting her dream guy and now she was going away for the weekend. She only hoped that his dad would be forgiving enough to allow him to come over for supper.

After she had watched him pull away she walked in and found no one downstairs. Once up the stairs she looked in her parent's room and found no one and assumed that her mom had ran to the store. Walking over to Jenna's room, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She couldn't wait to tell her what had happened this afternoon.

She heard a muffled "it's open", so she went in. She was shocked to see a very frazzled looking Jenna sitting on her padded window seat, looking quite distraught.

"Jenna are you okay?" she asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Jenna just shook her head and looked back out the window.

"What happened? Are you and Jordan fighting?"

Jenna once again just shook her head no, but didn't speak.

"Then what is it? You look like you lost your last friend."

"I'm late," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm late Whit. My period's three days late and I'm never late."

"Oh my God," Whitney said as she went to sit in the chair at Jenna's desk. "Have you taken a test yet?"

Jenna once again shook her head no. "I can't go buy a test. Everyone in London knows who all the Venturi's are. It would be all over town in a minute."

"You've got to take a test and find out for sure. My God, I can't believe this."

Jenna turned to Whitney and gave her a sad smile. "You can't believe it? Try being me."

"We've got to find a way to get a pregnancy test. Maybe there's not even anything to worry about and it's just the stress of the last couple of weeks. A lot has changed in your life."

"Yeah, maybe," she said. But she definitely didn't sound convinced.

"What about Chloe? Maybe she could buy one."

"Chloe doesn't know about us and I want to keep it that way. She's my best friend and I love her to death but I'm just not ready to tell her. You know how she is."

Whitney shook her head in understanding. "So are Gage and I still the only one's that know about you two?"

"Yes and I know that this is definitely something that I don't want to share with Gage. He's going to kill me. Well, he'll kill me after he kills Jordan."

"What about Cam?"

Jenna looked at her with shock evident on her face. "What about Cam?"

"Well, I was coming up here to tell you Cameron beat the crap out of John at practice today and now we're together."

Whitney saw a real smile cross Jenna's face, the first one she'd seen since she had entered the room. "That's great Whit. I'm really happy for you. But what does Cam have to do with my situation."

"He's coming over for dinner tonight and maybe he could go buy a test for you before he comes."

Jenna laughed out loud. "You can't be serious, Cameron Shepherd buying a pregnancy test? No way!"

"Well do you have a better idea? You know he won't betray your confidence and I don't see any other way to do it."

Jenna sat there for a moment letting everything sink in. "Do you really think he'd do it?"

"Well, I don't think he'll want too. But he's never been very good at telling us no, so I think maybe we can work something out."

Jenna looked back outside for a moment and contemplated her options. "Alright, see if he'll do it. But he's got to be sworn to secrecy."

"I promise Jenna."

Whitney got up to head for the door and she heard Jenna call her name. "Whit, I'm really sorry about this morning in the kitchen and for being such a 'b' when John was here. I was just really stressed about this whole situation and I'm sorry. And I'm also really happy for you. I know how crazy you are about Cam and he's a great guy. You two are going to be very happy together."

Whitney smiled at her sister. "Thanks, that means a lot. Now I'm going to go call Cam and see what we can do about solving your dilemma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to go buy what?" Cam asked as he felt behind him for a chair. Suddenly, his legs felt very weak.

"I need you to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test before you come over for supper."

"Oh my God," he said as he began to hyperventilate. "I thought you told me you didn't even come close to doing anything that would require you needing a pregnancy test."

"It's not for me silly," she replied. "It's for Jenna."

"Jenna!"

"Yes Jenna."

"Why does Jenna need a pregnancy test?"

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Duh, because she thinks she might be pregnant."

"I know that much. What I meant was, why does she think she's pregnant and who would the father be?"

"She and Jordan got together a few weeks ago and lets just say that they quickly took their relationship to the next level."

"No way!"

"Yes way! Now are you going to help us out? Maybe you could go over to the drugstore on the other side of town. I don't think you'll know anyone over there and no one should recognize you."

"Whit, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do it. I feel like I'm having a heart attach right now and we're only talking about it."

"Cam, you're our only hope. I wouldn't ask you to do such a thing if it wasn't important."

"I know, but what are people going to think?"

"Well, they're probably going to think that you got your girlfriend in trouble and that you're buying a test for her to take."

"But that's not true. I don't want people to think that about me."

"Cam, you don't even know these people and you'll probably never see them again. I'm begging you, please just do it. She needs to know one way or the other."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I cannot believe that I'm about to say this but yes, I'll go buy the test."

"You're the best! You really are. I know Jenna's going to be so happy that you're doing this for her."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for you. Jenna made her own mess and she should have to clean it up. But I know it's important to you, so I'll do it."

Whitney felt the butterflies begin to form in her stomach at his words. After all the years of knowing how he felt about Jenna, to know that he was going to risk public humiliation not for Jenna, but for her brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you so much Cam."

"Alright, I guess I'll go ahead and leave and drive over there and pick it up. I'll see you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat at the dinner table, eating quietly. Finally Derek spoke up. "I don't think I've ever heard it this quiet. Doesn't anyone have anything to say? Isn't there anything interesting going on?"

Cam and Whitney looked over at Jenna and caught her eyes momentarily before she looked back down and began to push the peas around on her plate.

"Well, I have some news," Jordan said.

"Well tell us about it. It feels like we're all in solitary confinement here at the moment."

"Well, my agent called me and said that Sports Illustrated was interested in doing a story on me. It would be kind of a human interest story. We'd talk about my injury and how it's affected my life. And they're really interested in the fact that I've come back home to work with my mentor and coach at my old school. They want to talk about how excited I am to get to start working out again soon, and then the fact that I'll be back in New York this summer with the team. Stuff like that."

Jenna never looked up from her plate the whole time he was talking, the reality of her situation weighing on her more heavily every moment. Jordan was famous. And he'd be even more famous once the article ran and then when he was back with the team it would be absolutely crazy. With his looks and talent, he was going to get great endorsement deals and lots of publicity. That is unless they found out that he had gotten his best friend's little sister pregnant and that she was still in high school. It could absolutely ruin him. She had to take that test and know for sure, one way or the other. She couldn't take it any more.

"May I be excused?" she asked as she took her napkin from her lap and placed it beside her plate. "I'm not feeling that great and I just want to go lay down."

Everyone was looking at her questioningly. "I can't be sick tomorrow. It's the first pep rally and football game. Maybe if I go lay down for a while, I'll feel better."

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital? I'd feel better if a doctor looked at you before we all flew off to New York and left you here."

She could see the concern in her mom's eyes and tried to smile at her reassuringly. "No really it's fine. I think I just need to lay down for awhile. Jordan will be here and Nana and Papa are just a few streets down. Really, I'll be fine."

"Alright, go lay down and we'll come check on you in a little while," her mom said.

She could feel Jordan's eyes on her but she didn't look back. She couldn't, because she was afraid if she ever looked at him she'd immediately start bawling and just want to fall into his arms.

When she reached her room, she shut the door behind her and locked it. She went and pulled the sack that Cameron had given her earlier from underneath her bed. He had actually bought three different tests. He said he had no idea what to buy and he didn't want to stand in the aisle reading the back of pregnancy test boxes, so he just grabbed three and went through the self-checkout line.

Going into the bathroom she opened each box and took out the contents carefully. After reading the instruction on each one, she did as she was told and then sat in the floor, her knees pulled up tightly to her chest and her back up against the bathtub. She held her phone tightly in her hands and watched the time as is went by slowly.

Finally, the time was up and she took a deep breath, getting up on her feet and slowly walking over to her vanity. She knew that her life could be changing in a moment, just by looking at the results of three little sticks.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm herself. Telling herself, that no matter what they said, it would be okay. But she couldn't fool herself.

Opening her eyes, she looked down to where the sticks lay. And tears immediately began to stream down her cheeks. Positive, positive, positive, all three read the same thing. She covered her mouth with her hand so her sobs couldn't be heard, but still they wracked her body. Life as she knew it was officially over.

* * *

**So let me clear a few things up. I know that at this point and time, technology isn't to the point where she would be able to tell she was pregnant. But this takes place almost twenty-five years in the future. We can tell at the present time at four weeks, so I'm going with technological advancements and saying that this would be a distinct possibility twenty-five years in the future.**

**So as you can tell its drama for Jitsy, Whitney still has her meeting in New York (which means more Gage), Citney is going strong, and Dasey is still pregnant. I think we've got a lot of story still left to tell, don't you?**

**Please let me know what you think. I promise I'll reply to all your reviews from this chapter!**

**So, that's it. I'm signing off for the last time as a thirty-something!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for the kind words for my story and for all the well wishes for my 40th birthday. I just got through editing my profile and adding that I'm forty, so I guess its official now!**

**I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

Just as Derek, Casey and Whitney were walking out the door that morning, they saw Cameron pulling up in the driveway, practically coming in on two wheels.

Derek looked at Casey and frowned, "Remind me to never let her ride with that boy again."

"Daddy," Whitney began. But she soon forgot to continue chastising him, because Cameron had quickly gotten out of the SUV and was jogging towards them.

"I thought we said our goodbyes last night?" Whitney asked him questioningly.

"Derek," Casey said as she grabbed his arm, "let them talk for a minute."

He reluctantly followed her to their car, but not before turning to look over his shoulder and say, "We're on a schedule Whit, so make it quick."

As soon as they had turned their backs to them again, Cam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him.

"I can't believe you have to leave me. I'm going to miss you like crazy," he whispered into her hair.

For a moment, Whitney sat there silently, just savoring the feeling of being held in his arms securely and the fact that she had never been so content in her whole life.

Finally, she lifted her eyes so that she could look at him. "I don't want to go either. I even tried to talk my parents out of it last night. You can't even imagine how long I've waited for a moment like this. I just want to stay here with you."

"You can't do that. You've got people to meet," he said as he smiled down at her.

"I know and I don't want to do that either. I know when they see me they're going to think, 'what in the world were we thinking'."

"Hey stop right there," he said as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "What they're going to think is 'how did this extraordinary girl not get discovered before'."

She looked up at him and smiled. "There's nothing…"

"Listen to me, okay? You are drop dead gorgeous. I'm serious, Whit. I wouldn't just say that. I think you've just always lived in Jenna's shadow and you don't know how to come out. But you better figure out a way because you're going to have a big spotlight shining on you."

"But…"

"No buts. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but you were the talk on the first day of school. It was kind of like you had just grown up over the summer and all the guys were talking about it. Whitney, you're beautiful."

She couldn't help it, the tears formed in her eyes and she tried to keep them from spilling over. "I just don't…"

"I'm cutting you off again. I'm not letting you say one negative thing about yourself. You've got to get to the point where when you look in the mirror, you see what the rest of us see."

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. She heard the horn honk and knew that her dad was getting impatient.

Throwing her arms him, she brought him close. "You promise you won't forget about me while I'm gone. You won't find another girl?"

Pulling himself away from her he looked her straight in the eyes. "That's the easiest promise I'll ever keep. After everything I've been through in the last couple of weeks to get you, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to lose you. But I'm afraid I'm the one that needs to worry."

He smiled down at her but she could see that he wanted to say something else.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He looked away for a moment and she could tell that he was trying to decide if he really wanted to verbalize what was going on in his head.

"Just tell me. You can tell me anything Cam."

He smiled down at her and he couldn't resist it any more. He had to feel her lips on his. When he finally pulled away he timidly began, "It's just that if anyone should be worried, it's me. Your about to fly off to New York and by the end of the day, you'll be on your way to being world famous. I can't compete with that. You'll be going places and doing things. You'll be meeting so many people. You'll have your pick of any guy in the world. Why would you want to stay with me?"

She studied his face and saw the seriousness in it as he spoke. It was so ironic to see him worrying about such a thing. Didn't he know? Couldn't he see? "Cam, all I've ever wanted was you. I can't even remember a time that I wasn't totally crazy about you. New York isn't my dream. You're my dream. And now it's come true and I'd never do anything to ruin it."

She could see the relief wash over his face as he brought her tightly to him. "God I'm going to miss you. Text or call me when you land, okay? I'll be in class but I'll have my phone and I'll get your message."

"I will, I promise. Now I have to go or my daddy's going to come get me. And I really don't think we want that."

"No, we definitely don't want that," he agreed.

He lifted her chin and their lips met once again. It amazed him that they had been together for less than twenty-four hours, because when his lips were on hers, it seemed like the absolute most natural thing in the world. He never wanted to imagine what it would be like not to know that feeling again.

Once again, they heard the horn honk and she reluctantly pulled away from him. "I've got to go, but I promise I'll let you know when we get there."

"Good," he said as he held her hands tightly. "They're going to love you Whitney, I promise. Anyone that meets you can't help feeling that way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna looked over at the clock and saw that it read six-fifteen. She should really be getting up and getting in the shower but she couldn't make herself. She had gotten no sleep at all. She had pretended to be asleep when her parents had come in to kiss her goodbye and had fought back to keep the tears at bay when she heard them whisper that they loved her.

The thought of what her situation would do to her parents devastated her. She had always taken pride in the fact of how proud they were of her. But nothing compared to the thought of letting her daddy down. She worshiped the ground he walked on and she couldn't help but feel literally sick at what this would do to him.

As she had tossed and turned she couldn't help but remember their conversation when he had come in to check on her last night.

"_Jen, are you okay baby?" Derek asked as he peeked into her room._

_She had quickly dried her eyes and shook her head yes. But she knew she didn't trust her voice to say anything._

_He walked on in and shut the door. As he made his way to her bed he could see that she had been crying._

"_Come here," he said as he pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his arms. Gage and Jordan's nickname for her came to his mind. She really was itsy bitsy. She was so tiny and it still amazed him that she could be almost eighteen. He wanted to keep her eight forever. "What's wrong sweetie?"_

"_I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling weepy today," she lied._

"_I didn't just come up here to check on you. I wanted to talk to you too. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am that this weekend fell on such a big weekend for you."_

"_It's okay. It's not that big of a deal, really."_

"_Hey, it's a major big deal to you and to us. Your mom and I are so proud of you. We know how hard you worked to be head cheerleader, all the hours of gymnastics and dance class. This is a huge accomplishment and we're so proud of you."_

_Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks at his words. "Thank you Daddy. I love you so much and I'd never want to disappoint you." _

"_You couldn't disappoint me even if you tried. It breaks my heart to know that we're missing the game. This is your first last and your mom's a totally basket case because she feels torn in a million directions."_

"_Yeah, but it's nothing compared to Gage's first start in the NFL and now Whitney's about to go to New York and become a star. I think those things come before cheering at a stupid high school football game."_

"_It's not stupid and no they don't. I'm so proud of you Jenna. I just got off the phone with Papa and he said that he and Nana will be there with bells on. You know those two live for you guys. And if you don't get to feeling better or if you just want to, they said they'd love to have you stay with them this weekend. And no matter what they want you and Jordan to come over for brunch Sunday morning. They said just because we're not going to be here, that's no reason to break tradition."_

"_I'm sure I'll be fine. But I'll talk to them today and we'll definitely do brunch. I wouldn't miss Nana's pancakes for anything."_

"_That's my girl. You look a lot better than when I first walked in. Are you sure you're feeling okay. Your mom still wants to take you to the hospital and get you checked out."_

"_No," she said urgently. The last thing she needed was to go to the doctor and have them tell her parents that she was pregnant. It still didn't seem real to her and she definitely didn't want anyone else to know. "I'm fine, really."_

"_Alright then, I'll let you rest. But I couldn't go to bed until I checked on you and told you that I love you. I love you so much Jenna."_

_She threw her arms around him and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, willing the tears to not fall. "I love you too Daddy. You can't even imagine how much I love you."_

She heard her door open and knew that Jordan was coming in to check on her. She opened her eyes just enough to look at him without him being able to tell that she was. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his hair was still damp and he was barefoot and shirtless, with just a pair of athletic shorts on.

She tried to relegate her breathing and seem asleep as he made his way to her bed. She felt him slip under the covers as he pulled her too him, her back pressed tightly to his chest. "Wake up sleeping beauty; you've got a big day ahead of you."

She lay there terrified. She just didn't think she could face him, let alone talk to him. She had pretended to be asleep last night when he had come in to check on her. If it weren't for the stupid pep rally and game tonight, she would have just played sick today. But really it wasn't playing, because the whole situation that she had gotten herself into really did make her physically sick.

When she didn't respond to him he pulled her even more tightly to him. "Jen, you've got to wake up," he said as he began trailing kisses down the nape of her neck. "It's your big day."

Finally she found her voice, but didn't dare to turn and look at him. "Whatever. Just leave me alone and I'll get up in a little bit."

"Hey," he said as he moved on the bed so that he could see her face. She immediately saw the concern etched on his face, "Baby what's the matter? It looks like you stayed up all night crying."

Great, she thought to herself, it's so comforting to know that I look as bad as I feel.

"It's nothing Jordan. Just go and leave me alone," she said as she turned away from him.

He felt a surge of panic run through him. "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me? Just tell me and I'll fix it."

She couldn't help it, her heart melted at the look of worry on his face. "No, you're fine. I don't know what's wrong with me today," she lied. "Maybe I am a little sad that my family's gone and won't be here for tonight."

She saw his face relax at her words. "Well, I'll be there," he said as he smiled at her. "I can't wait to see you in that uniform. You know I've always had a thing for cheerleaders." And as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back.

He saw the look that came over her face as she pulled away from him and got out of the bed, heading for the shower, "Yeah, I kind of got that since you dated one all through high school," she said with her back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitney adored coming to New York. Their parents had always made it a priority to come here at least once a year as a family. They had began coming in the summer while her daddy was still playing hockey, but when that was over, they had began coming after Christmas and were always there for New Years. They hadn't been able to do it the last few years because Gage was always playing in a New Years Day bowl game and last year they had spent it in Pasadena at the Rose Bowl. But now, their tradition could continue and it was something that she was really looking forward too.

It had been a huge day and her Mom was wiped out. Her parents had gone to bed and Gage was in a room that he had turned into a home gym and she was glad to be curled up on his couch just relaxing. She had just gotten off the phone with Cam and had relived her day for him.

Gage had picked them up at the airport and had taken them to his townhouse to drop off their luggage. She had barely had time to get unpacked and changed. She had an early appointment with the ad execs and she had been nervous beyond belief.

Her Uncle Ed had greeted them at his office and she and her parents had walked in and sat down. She really hadn't known what to expect but she soon realized that she shouldn't have been worried. There were two women and a man and they had made her feel at ease instantly. There wasn't even really that much to it. They had asked her a few questions, she assumed to make sure that she could form a coherent sentence and then had moved on to talking specifics. They wanted her and they were willing to work around her schedule.

They did however want to get started right away. They had booked studio time and wanted her to do the print work tomorrow. Her parents didn't see anything wrong with it as long as it didn't run into Sunday. Sunday was Gage's day and she knew there would be nothing that would keep her dad way from that football stadium.

Her mom had been concerned that it would take her away from school, but she had been very pleased when she had heard their answer to her question. They actually wanted to film the commercial at home in London. They said that they wanted it to be about a real girl doing real things. They wanted shots of her cheering and at dance class. They wanted her on stage singing and just doing all the things that she would normally do.

The thought of not having to be away from home kind of sealed the deal for her and she had agreed. She was amazed at how much money they were offering her but she knew that every bit of it would be going into a trust fund for her. Her parents had more money they knew what to do with and she never wanted for anything. No, the money would definitely be put back for her until later.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she was joined on the couch by Gage. "So I really haven't had a chance to talk to you. How's everything going?"

"Good. I can't believe I'm going to a photo shoot tomorrow and before Christmas I'll be in every major teen magazine in the country. Is that not the craziest thing you've ever heard?" she asked as she grinned at him.

"Absolutely not, when Dad called and told me what was happening it didn't surprise me at all. If Mom and Dad hadn't been so intent on sheltering us away from the public for all those years, it probably would have happened before now. You're beautiful Whit."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I just don't see it."

"Well, you know majority rules, so get used to it. And what's this I hear about Cam? Am I going to have to call him and put the fear of God in him? My baby sister and Cam Shepherd together isn't something that I'm really that terribly fond of thinking about."

"You like Cam and you know it. He's a sweetheart. I would think that there's another sister and a certain someone that you'd be more worried about." She knew that she shouldn't bring it up but she was desperate to talk to someone about it.

"You know?" he asked.

"I found out the day after you left. She said you didn't take it too well at first."

"That's a major understatement. I guess you also know then that the cut on Jordan's lip was very deliberate."

"Yeah, I gathered as much."

"So how's it going? I really haven't talked to Jenna or Jordan since I got back to New York. I've thought about calling them a hundred times, but I'm just not comfortable with it yet. I just don't want to hear Jordan gush on and on about Jenna and I sure don't want to hear the love fest that I know will spew out of Bitsy's mouth the minute I call her."

She didn't want to lie to her brother but she knew from what he just said that he would come unglued if he knew the truth. It would be all over for him and he had the biggest day of his life coming up on Sunday. No, it wasn't her place at all to tell Gage what was really happening. And besides she didn't want to witness the fall out, she definitely thought that was something Jenna and Jordan deserved themselves.

"It's fine. They definitely don't flaunt it around the house or anything. They're careful when it comes to that."

"Well, they've got about two more weeks to tell Mom and Dad and then I'm going to force their hand. Mom and Dad don't deserve that and nothing good can come from sneaking around, nothing good at all."

"That's something I can't disagree with at all," she sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna had made it through the day, but barely. It took everything in her to be peppy at the pep rally and then the ballgame on top of that. She had loved seeing her grandparents at the game and they had smiled brightly and waved at her. It broke her heart to know that she was going to be letting so many people down when they found out about the baby.

And she knew that she wouldn't have that long to wait to let them know. She was barely five foot one and she only weighed ninety-five pounds. She had absolutely no place to hide baby weight and she knew it.

She had avoided Jordan all day. It wasn't so hard at school because they both knew that they didn't need to be seen together talking. But after school she had just gone to Chloe's house to get ready. It was much easier than trying to ignore him at home.

And she didn't really know why she was ignoring him. He hadn't done anything wrong, but still, she didn't trust herself with him. She was afraid she would just blurt it out to him and she didn't want that. She still hadn't decided what she was going to do and she hadn't had time to grow accustomed to it. She still just needed time to think.

She had had fun cheering that night and for a while she had been able to forget. To make it even better, the boys had won. Now the game was over and the fans were filing out. Jordan had already sent her a text message saying that he would meet her at home and then maybe they could order in and watch a movie. She was dreading it so much.

She was brought out of her thoughts by arms being wrapped around her. She looked up to see her Papa George hugging her tightly. "There's my favorite rah-rah girl," he teased.

"Hi Papa, hi Nana," she said smiling at them.

"Jenna you looked beautiful out there tonight. I didn't even watch the football game because I was too busy watching you," her nana gushed.

"Thank you."

"So did your dad tell you what I told him on the phone last night?" George asked.

She nodded her head yes. "I wouldn't miss Sunday brunch for anything. But I guess I'll just stay at home tonight. I'm feeling better and Jordan will be there if I need anything."

"Alright then," Nora said, "but if you need anything at all just call us. And tell Jordan we look forward to having him over on Sunday too."

"I will," she promised.

They exchanged more hugs and I love you's and then she was alone. She went and stuffed her pom-poms in her cheer bag and threw her jacket on. She would get in her car and psyche herself up on the way home. Getting ready to try and act as normal as she possibly could with Jordan.

As she got into the parking lot she saw that Jordan's car was still there but she didn't see him anywhere around. Then looking over a few rows she saw him standing beside Meagan at her car. She watched as he moved to bring her into his arms and watched as she buried her head in his chest.

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. They stayed that way for a few moments before Meagan pulled away and Jordan opened her door for her and she got in.

Jenna quickly moved to get in her own car before she was seen. Somehow, she managed to dial the right number and she heard the familiar voice come on line and say hello.

"Nana, its Jenna and I've changed my mind. Leave the door open and I'll be there in a few minutes. I want to stay the night with you."

She heard the excitement in her nana's voice as she said that she would and then Jenna managed to get out a "good-bye" before she hung up and dissolved into tears. If she wasn't sure about it before, there was absolutely no question now. Her life was officially over.

* * *

**As I've told some of you, there is a distinct pattern that is happening in the girl's lives at the moment. Jenna's is tanking (or at least she thinks it is) and Whit's is soaring high. I know some of you think I favor Jenna and I have to admit that I absolutely adore writing her character, but I'm just as equally in love with Cameron at the moment, so I think that works out well. They're not together, so hopefully that means equal amounts of Jitsy and Citney. And of course Dasey too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So this is a total Jitsy chapter, with a large helping of George and Nora on the side. It all takes place that same night.**

* * *

Jenna managed to pull it together enough to drive out of the parking lot before Jordan could see her. She drove down the street a couple of blocks and pulled into a restaurant's parking lot. Her hands were shaking so bad that when her phone rang she could barely pick it up. When she saw that it was Jordan the tears began to fall in earnest again and she sat there sobbing while it continued to ring. Eventually it went to voice mail and she soon saw that she had a message.

She didn't want to listen to it. She didn't want to hear his voice at all. That same voice that had whispered such wonderful and intimate things to her was the same voice she had seen whispering into Meagan's hair as he held her. And she also realized that all the things she had taken so personally to heart were all things that he had probably told Meagan years ago when his only thoughts of her had been as a little girl. But she couldn't resist, no matter how she felt, there was just something inside her that had to listen to that message. She desperately needed to hear his voice.

She punched in her code and soon she heard, "Hey, where are you? I just left the school and I'm headed home. I was just wondering what kind of food you were hungry for; give me a call when you get this. And be careful."

She quickly deleted the message and sat the phone back down in her seat. Taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes one more time and willed herself to be calm long enough to drive to her grandparent's house.

About five minutes later her phone went off again and it was a text message. "Did you get my message? Call me." She deleted that too. 

She pulled into the driveway and just as she said it would be, the door was unlocked when Jenna turned the knob. She saw a light on in the kitchen. She thought about just heading straight upstairs, but she knew that she needed to tell them that she had made it in.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Nana standing over the stove and stirring something in a pan. She knew instantly what it was. If there was anything that she loved more than her Nana's pancakes, it was her homemade hot cocoa. It was amazing that even though she had no idea what was going on, she still had that instinct to know that Jenna needed comfort food.

Nora looked up and smiled at her, "You made it! Papa went upstairs to get your room ready. I wanted to put fresh sheets on the bed before you got here. We haven't had anyone stay over night in a few months and those have just been sitting there. It seems like our grandkids have kind of out grown the need to spend any extended amount of time with us."

"I'll never be too old to stay with you."

"Well we love having you here. I thought your Papa was going to turn cartwheels when I told him that you were coming." 

Jenna smiled, "I love it here. I love just sitting and thinking about everything that's happened in this house. Knowing that my mom and dad fell in love here, that this is where Gage spent his first few months. Sometimes it almost feels like home more than our own house."

"You have a beautiful house."

"I know I do, maybe it's just because I love being here with you guys."

"Are you really okay with them being gone?" Nora asked as she started pouring the cocoa into mugs. "How do you really feel about this whole deal with Whitney and the modeling?"

Jenna smiled as she took the cocoa from her nana. "I'm really excited for her. I want to be the one dressing the models, so I'm not jealous at all. Besides, I don't think I quite fit the model look."

"Your beautiful Jenna, don't sell yourself short."

"Don't worry; I don't have any major self esteem issues. It's just not something I've ever wanted to do. Now designing the clothes they wear, that's a whole different thing entirely. Maybe Whit will get famous and then when I start designing clothes, she can be my signature model and help me launch my line," Jenna smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea. I know you can't wait until this summer to go to New York. Interning with Barbara Ryan, that's amazing Jenna."

Suddenly a thought went through her mind. There wouldn't be a Barbara Ryan anymore. How do you intern in New York with a newborn. She heard her phone ringing and when she looked down, she saw that it was Jordan again. She just pushed the button so that it would go on to voice mail. She'd listen to it later, but right now she just wanted to drink her cocoa and let her Nana make her feel better.

George walked through the door and a huge smile came across his face. "There's my number one granddaughter."

She smiled warmly at her papa as he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Whitney might not like that, you know?" she teased.

"I didn't say I loved you more. But you were my first granddaughter, so that makes you number one doesn't it?" he asked as he winked at her.

"I guess it does."

They sat there visiting and laughing around the table while they drank their cocoa and ate cookies. It was the best Jenna had felt since this whole ordeal had started. Of course she knew it couldn't last and it didn't. Her phone rang once again and she saw that it was Jordan. She pushed the ignore button and once again she sent him straight to voice mail. She knew she was going to have to call him eventually because he was probably panicking by now. It had been almost an hour since his initial call. No matter how mad she was at him, she didn't want to worry him. Besides, he might call her daddy and there was no way that she wanted that.

"Well, I'm really tired. I guess I'll head upstairs. Thanks for letting me stay here," she said as she kissed both of them goodnight.

"We're thrilled to have you," George told her. "We love you guys so much and now that you're almost grown, we just don't get to spend the time with you that we want too."

"I love you too and I'll never be too old to come here. I promise," she said as she headed out the kitchen door and up the stairs.

When she got upstairs, she flipped her phone open and listened to the messages. You could hear a little panic in his voice during the first one but he was almost frantic in the second one. "Jenna, where are you? You're really starting to scare me. If I don't hear from you in thirty minutes I'm calling your dad. I'm in major panic mode here, so please call me."

She took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. She knew that she had to call him. It had already been over fifteen minutes, which meant that it wouldn't be long and he would be making good on his promise to call her daddy. 

Her papa knew that she always liked to stay in her daddy's room when she was there and really they hadn't changed that much since he was a teenager, though Nana had taken his posters down. She turned on the old stereo system and turned the music up as loud as she could without disturbing her grandparents. She dialed the number and he answered before the first ring was through. "Jenna, where are you?"

"I'm at a party and I won't be home tonight. My phone's about to go dead so don't try to call me." She then flipped her phone shut and turned off the stereo. She walked over to the bed and curled up into a ball. She kicked her shoes off, but didn't even worry about taking her jacket or cheerleading suit off. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, but she knew that it would probably be another sleepless night. 

Her phone went off again and she pushed ignore. After he left the message she listened. "Why are you at a party and are you sure you're okay? Does someone have you and they're making you say those things? This just doesn't make any sense. How many times in the last few weeks have you told me that you're past the high school parties? Please call me back. Please." 

She turned her phone off. She didn't want to know when he called anymore. She didn't think she could listen to his voice for another second. She loved him. She had never told him that because she was afraid that she would sound desperate and pathetic but she did, she loved him. When they were alone together she would pray that he would say those words to her so she could say them back, but he never did. Now she was beginning to realize that he just didn't feel the same way about her as she did about him.

She had thought about abortion for about two seconds before realizing that she could never do that. She loved Jordan so much, and even if they weren't together, she could never kill his child. Whether this baby was created in love on Jordan's part or not, it was on hers. 

She still had no idea how she was going to handle it though. She knew the kind of guy Jordan was. Even though he had broken her heart, she still knew that if he were aware that she was carrying his child, he would stay with her out of loyalty. And the thought of that was almost more heartbreaking than what she had seen earlier that night. She didn't want his pity; she wanted his love.

She would just have to break up with him and then say she had gotten pregnant right after it. She would just fudge the due date of the baby so that Jordan wouldn't think it was his.

She felt her eyes growing heavy and then somehow, almost miraculously she fell asleep, probably from pure physical and emotional exhaustion. But she was awoken to the sound of a doorbell ringing and looking over at the clock on the wall, she realized that it was after two in the morning.

A few minutes later, her papa knocked on the door before opening it. "Jenna baby, are you awake."

She sat up in the bed. "I am now. Is something wrong?"

"Jordan's downstairs and I have to tell you I haven't seen someone look that bad since your mom wouldn't talk to your dad the night he won the championship. He's down there pacing like a caged animal."

"Just tell him I don't want to talk to him, please?"

"I will if that's what you really want. But Jen, I'm going to be honest with you and then I want you to be honest with me. From all my years as a lawyer, I've learned to read people pretty well. You don't act like Jordan's acting for no reason. It's obvious that he's crazy about you and I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way. I'm not here to judge Sweetie, Jordan's a great guy."

Jenna dissolved into tears as she shook her head. "I saw him with another girl tonight. And it wasn't just any girl, it was Meagan."

"Ah, the ex-girlfriend," he said as all the pieces started to come together in his head. "What did he say when you talked to him."

"I didn't talk to him. I just left as soon as I could and called Nana to tell her I wanted to stay here."

"So you haven't even given him the opportunity to talk to you?"

She shook her head no as the tears still streamed down her face.

"Well if you really like him, don't you think it's at least worth giving him a chance to explain?"

"He was holding her and she had her head on his chest. I know what was going on."

"So do you want me to tell him that you don't want to talk to him?"

She didn't know what to do. She knew that her plan was blown because he now knew that she hadn't gone to a party. She also knew that she would eventually have to see him; they did live in the same house after all. "Tell him to come up here," she finally said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're doing the right thing. Nothing good can happen when you don't confront your problems," he said as he moved towards the bed. When he reached it he sat down and held out his arms. "Now give your papa a big hug. It's all going to work out, I promise."

As she hugged him she wanted so badly to tell him that she thought that it would be a promise he couldn't keep. How in the world could all this work out. It was hopeless.

She wiped at her eyes and tried to straighten herself up a little after her papa left the room to get Jordan. But in no time flat Jordan had raced up the stairs and was practically running into the room. "Thank God," he said as he pulled her tightly to him.

She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held her firmly to him. "Do you realize that I've been driving up and down the streets of London looking for your car? I've been worried sick." He looked over and saw her phone sitting on the nightstand and moved to pick it up.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she reached to take her phone away from him.

He stood up and held it out of her reach as he turned it on and she saw his face redden with anger when he realized that she had a full battery showing.

"Why would you lie to me like that? I've been going crazy. You have absolutely no idea how close I was to calling your dad. That was so stupid, Bitsy."

She just sat there as he ranted, not saying a word. What was there to say? 

"The last thing I knew from you, you were coming home and we were going to eat and watch a movie. Next thing I know, you're calling to tell me your going to a party and you're not coming home? Can you even imagine what was going through my head?"

She wanted to tell him that yes she was perfectly aware of what was going through his head and that she wanted him to think those things. She wanted him to have doubts that she was being faithful to him. She wanted him to sit there and imagine her with another guy. And she wanted to tell him that nothing he could imagine was half as bad as what she had seen with her own two eyes.

When she didn't answer him, he walked back over to the bed and sat down. When she looked away from him, he turned her head back towards them. "Look at me Jenna. You better look at me and start explaining right now."

"You can't order me around. I don't have to do anything you say," she said as she knocked his hands away from her. "Now I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep. You've seen me; you know I'm safe, now go back home."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"Just leave me alone Jordan. You've ruined everything. Now Nana and Papa know about us and there's not even a reason to tell anymore. No one would have ever had to know about us. You saw my car here, so you must have known I was here too. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?"

"What do you mean there's no reason to tell? Of course we're going to tell people, but I wanted Derek to be the first one."

"Jordan you've had two weeks to tell Daddy and you haven't. It kind of makes a person wonder, doesn't it? And now, there's nothing to tell because there's nothing between us. I saw you Jordan, I saw you with her," she said as she dissolved into tears once again. "I loved you Jordan and I gave you everything. But I guess it wasn't enough and now my life is in total shambles and I can never go back. While I'm carrying around a constant reminder of what happened, you'll be running around with Meagan." She knew she was telling him too much but she was hurting and she couldn't keep it in any longer. She wanted him to know that he had destroyed her life. Not because she was pregnant with his baby, but because of his actions with Meagan.

"I don't know what you think you saw, but what your saying doesn't even come close to anything resembling reality. Meagan's dad found out he has cancer today and the prognosis isn't good. He told her right before she came to the game. I saw her after the game and I could tell that she was upset. I asked her what was wrong and she started crying and told me. Jen, I've been there with my dad. I know what its like and I'm sorry if you saw me consoling her. But that's all it was. How many times do you I have to tell you before it gets through that thick Venturi skull of yours that I have absolutely no feelings for Meagan what so ever, other than friendship."

She looked away from him for a moment and said nothing. When she turned back she saw that his face was pale.

"What did you mean when you said you'd be carrying around a constant reminder? Jenna, are you pregnant?"

She looked away once again and didn't answer him.

"Oh God you are," he said. "Why didn't you come to me when you found out?"

"I didn't find out until last night when I left the supper table," she said in a shaky voice. "I told Whitney yesterday afternoon that I thought I might be and she asked Cam to pick up a pregnancy test. You know how Cam is, he panicked and picked up three and I took all of them. They all came back positive."

He put a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "I'm such an idiot. I just don't think clearly when I'm with you and I guess I just assumed that you were on the pill. I should have known…"

"Just stop it. It doesn't matter anymore and I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it? We've got to talk about it Jenna, we're having a baby."

"No, I'm having a baby. You're going to New York this summer to start your career with the Rangers. There's no way I'm letting you jeopardize your future. Even though seventeen is legal age of consent, people are still going to look at this badly. You work at the school and I'm a student. I can just imagine what Sports Illustrated would have to say about that when they come to do their story on you."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to deny my own child. Plus what kind of person would I be if I just left you to clean up this mess all by yourself."

"You need to get one thing straight right now. We might be a mess, but this baby isn't a mess. This baby didn't ask for this and I'll never think of my baby that way," she said growing angry.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant…oh hell; I have absolutely no idea what I meant."

Jenna lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Can we just not talk about this anymore? The last twenty-four hours of my life have been horrible and I don't think I can take anymore. Please, just let me go to sleep."

Jordan lay down beside her. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't find out that I'm going to be a dad and then not talk about it. I've got to talk about it."

She rolled over onto her side so that her back was to him. "Well, I'm not listening. I've been thinking non-stop about it for over twenty-four hours. I never shut my eyes last night and I had finally just gone to sleep when you showed up ringing the doorbell like a lunatic."

He rolled over and pressed up against her back and then his hand moved timidly to rest on her stomach. He felt her shudder at the implications of what it meant and he felt the same way. His hand was resting on her stomach, the very stomach that held their child safely within it. "Go to sleep and rest then. We'll talk about it in the morning."

She nodded her head but didn't say anything.

And then she felt his head lift slightly so that his face was slightly above her, looking down. Lowering his head she felt him place a soft, timid kiss by her ear. "I love you Jenna and everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**You know the drill, my major insecurities require that you let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**So here it is. It does seem a bit filler-ish but I needed it. But it does contain both Citney and Jitsy, so maybe the Citney fluff will make it up to you.**

* * *

Whitney was quickly realizing that there was more to this modeling thing than just standing in front of a camera and smiling. She had spent two hours in a make-up chair perfecting the natural look. By the time she was finished she wondered if there was anything natural left about her.

But even before the make-up and hair she had spent almost another two hours trying on clothes for the shoot. Now it wasn't that she didn't love pretty clothes and getting all fixed up, but all the fuss was totally directed towards her and it made her uneasy.

She was quickly realizing what a really big deal this was and her insides were churning. They had spent all morning preparing and hadn't even taken a single picture yet. The director of the shoot had given her thirty minutes to eat and now she was trying desperately not to mess up her hair and make-up as she ate her salad.

Both her mom and dad had been with her when they arrived that morning. But after her dad had walked around and was satisfied that they were going to take good care of her, he had begged off and gone back to Gage's. They were going over to the stadium so Gage could show him the facilities. She knew how much her dad loved all his children, but there was just something about seeing those two together. Never had she seen a father and son closer than those two were.

She had been lost deep in thought when she felt her mom nudging her. "Whit, your phone's ringing and I think you might want to take it," she said as she held the phone out to her.

She took the phone from her mom and looked at the screen and saw that it was Cam. She smiled as she flipped it open and said, "Hello."

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to answer and I was about to leave some sad, pathetic message about how you must have already forgotten me," he teased.

"Like that's going to ever happen."

"I really didn't think I'd get to talk to you though. I was just going to leave a message and tell you how wonderful I'm sure you're doing and about how beautiful I know you look right now."

"I've been here all morning and all they've done is pick out clothes and do my hair and make-up. It's crazy everything that goes into this."

"Are you having fun?"

She shrugged her shoulders as if he could see her. "I guess. But the pressure is really starting to build. Cam, this whole thing revolves around me. No one's even heard of this line before. My face is supposed to sell it."

"Well then you'll probably be getting some really big bonus check in the mail soon. Because when people see you they're going to go and buy the stores out. Their real problem is that it's not for guys. Now I have to admit that it's something I don't like thinking about, but they should be pushing guys to buy this stuff for their girlfriends. Guys are going to take one look at you and say, 'I want my girlfriend to look like that'. Of course then I want to be there to let them know that my girlfriend does look like that."

"I'm just ready to get it over with and know that I did a good job. Then I can go to Gage's game tomorrow and then fly home to you."

"Sounds like a plan, but I have to admit that I like the last part the best."

"So do I," she admitted.

"I'm really glad I got to talk to you. I seriously thought I'd just be leaving a message on your voicemail."

"Well you're already proving to be great at this boyfriend thing, because I was sitting here with my stomach churning, just worrying away and then you called and took my mind off it."

"Must just be instinctive, because you know I've never really been serious with anyone before."

"I know and I'm glad."

"Me too," he told her. "Now I better let you get back to work. Call me when you get through though, okay?"

"I will and tell Addie hello for me. I kind of really didn't get to talk to her before I left."

"And I wonder why that would be?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because a certain big brother of hers was totally monopolizing my time."

"That's right and she better get used to it because from now on, you come to my house to see me."

"Whatever helps you sleep you at night," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Trust me, the thought of you in my house does not bring with it thoughts of sleep."

She really didn't know what to say to that. She had laid awake countless nights in the last few years just imaging Cameron and actually being with him, but she didn't want to say that. Her mom was sitting there listening to her conversation and besides, she had decided that she didn't want to seem like a love sick puppy to him. He already knew how long she had crushed on him; he didn't need to know how truly bad she actually had it for him.

"Whit, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, but I see the director walking this way so I guess I better get off."

"Okay, but you promise you'll call me tonight? I want to hear all about it."

"I promise," she said as the director walked up to her table.

"Alright then, just relax and be yourself. Remember what I told you before you left, anyone that meets you is going to love you. Just relax, okay?"

"I'll try. Now I really have to go."

They said their goodbyes and she hung up her phone. She took a deep breath and smiled at the director.

"Are you ready for this," the director asked.

"I am now," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna woke up and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already almost noon and she was surprised she had slept that well. Soon memories of last night came flooding back to her and she almost wondered if it was a dream. But looking down she saw that she was still clad in her cheerleading suit and then when she looked over on the other side of the room she saw Jordan standing there, looking out the window, though it looked like he was doing more thinking than looking.

He must have heard her moving around because his head turned to look towards the bed. "Hey, you woke up," he said as he moved towards her.

"I can't believe it's almost noon."

"Well considering the amount of sleep you've actually had in the last forty-eight hours, I'm surprised you're even awake now."

"Have you just been sitting in here the whole time I was sleeping?"

"No, I went downstairs and had coffee with your grandparents. They had a few questions and I answered them."

"You didn't tell them about the baby did you?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"Calm down Bitsy, of course I didn't tell them about the baby."

"Good, because I've still got to come up with a plan and…"

"Stop it," he commanded.

Her eyes grew big at the tone of his voice. In all the years she had known him, she had never heard him sound like that.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice immediately softening. "But I'm just not going to listen to one of your crazy schemes that involves me denying my child. It's not going to happen."

"Jordan this could ruin you. Have you even begun to think of the implications that could come with this?"

"Of course I have. Last night while you slept, it was my turn to lie awake and think. I've thought it out a million different ways and there's only one way that works."

"And what's your way?" she asked.

"We come clean with everyone. We admit what's been going on and then we tell them what's happening now. We act like adults and then we live with whatever their reaction is. You'll be eighteen next Saturday. If worse comes to worse, we'll just have to leave and go somewhere else."

"Leave? Why would we have to leave?"

"I don't know how your parents are going to take this. Honestly, if I was Derek, I'd beat the hell out of me and then tell me I never want to see me again. And if it comes to that, I want you to come with me. We'll just go on back to New York. I was going to live with Gage, but now that's pretty much out the window. I've got my signing bonus, so money is absolutely no problem at all. We'll get a place and we'll be fine."

"Do you really think Daddy will act that way?" she asked as the tears started welling in her eyes.

"I have to idea Jenna, but we've got to be ready for that. Are you willing to walk away and come with me? If it comes to that, can you do it?"

She looked away from him as the tears began sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know; I really don't. Jordan my family means everything to me."

"Jenna you've got to realize that we're a family now. You, me and this baby and we've got to look out for our child just like your parents have always looked out for you. I'm telling you right now and I want you to hear it loud and clear, because there will be no more discussion of it once I say this. This is my baby too and you're not going to try and deny it. We're not making up lies and we're not cowering in the shadows. We're going to tell them adult to adult. You're always telling me how grown up you are, now's your chance to prove it."

"I literally wish a hole would form on this bed right now and suck me in forever. I can't do this Jordan. I can't sit and look at the disappointment on my parent's faces. I'm going to be a high school graduate and a mom all in the same month. I can't deal with this."

"Well you better start learning how. You play with the cards your dealt and these are our cards."

"Well don't you just sound so sincere," she said.

"Jenna, all I'm doing is trying to give you a reality check because this is our reality. I'm one hundred percent committed to this, but I can tell that your not. But you better get there quick because you don't have a choice; this is the way it's going to be."

"And why do you get to call the shots?"

"Because otherwise, I would be caught up in some crazy scheme that would make those re-runs of One Tree Hill on TV Land that you love so much, look good. There's no way around it Jenna, we've got to confess and see how they react. And then once we know where they're coming from, we can decide what we'll do. But I'm not leaving without you. I know you love your parents, but if I have to leave then you're coming with me. You're old enough to make your own choices and you're going to choose to come with me."

"How do you know I even want to come with you?" she asked. She hated the way he was just assuming he knew what she wanted.

"Because Jenna, if you weren't willing to do that, then we had absolutely no business sleeping together in the first place. This wasn't a game to me. I wasn't just seeing if I could get you into bed. And now knowing that you're carrying my child, there's absolutely no way I'm leaving without you."

Jenna listened to his words and it was like a double edged sword. In one way they comforted her but in another way they scared her to death. She loved Jordan; she loved him so much, but she didn't know if she could actually walk away from her family if it came to that. If her Daddy made her choose, she just wasn't sure she could leave.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**I actually had no intention of posting this until Monday, but so many of you had questions about Jordan's attitude and I wanted to put your minds at ease. I hope you enjoy this and that it explains some things. **

**It's all Jitsy.**

* * *

Jordan walked through the door, a present in one hand and Seseme Chicken in the other. If those two things weren't enough to get Jenna out of bed then he didn't know what would.

He had convinced her to leave her car at her grandparents when they left. He told her that there was no sense in taking both cars home since they were just coming back over there the next day for brunch. But really, he was still a little leery of her taking off again.

They had came home and she had immediately gone upstairs to her room, saying that she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. He had looked in on her a few times and she looked like she was resting comfortably so he had gone out to pick up a few things.

He walked upstairs, still carrying both items in his hands and stopped outside her door. This time he didn't hear the silence of her sleeping. Instead he heard muffled sobs and he knew that she was crying into her pillow, desperately trying to not be heard.

He moved the gift bag into the hand that contained the food and gently knocked before he pushed the door open. He saw her quickly trying to wipe the tears away before he could see them, but her red, puffy eyes said it all.

"I come bearing food and a present," he said as light heartedly as he could as he walked towards her.

"I'm not hungry," she said as she turned back into her pillow. "Just let me go back to sleep."

He sat the items down on her desk and walked towards the bed. Sitting down he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to roll her over so that she was looking at him. When she resisted, he gave up and instead lay down beside her, pulling her back towards him.

"I can't do that. You slept until noon today and then turned down lunch with George and Nora. You came up here and went straight to bed. You haven't eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry. I told you, I just want to go back to sleep."

"Well, I told you that's not going to happen. You've got to eat something, so you might as well sit up and do it now."

She turned around to face him and he could see the anger in her eyes. "Just stop it Jordan. I don't need another parent okay. I have two at the moment, at least until I tell them what's happened. So quit telling me what I'm going to do and when I'm going to do it. I don't need another parent Jordan, I need a boyfriend."

He was shocked by her words and didn't understand where they were coming from. "I'm not treating you…"

"Yes you are," she snapped at him. "All morning long you were telling me what I was going to do. You told me I was old enough to make my own choices, but then you turned right around and told me what choices I was going to make."

He hadn't realized that he had sounded that way. He was just trying to get a point across to her. That they belonged together now, no matter what Derek said he wanted her to be with him. "That's not what I meant," he said as he tried to begin to reassure her.

"Well its how it sounded. Jordan, I don't want to be someone that you drag along with you just because I'm having your baby. I'd never deny you access to your child, but if that's the only reason you want me to go with you, then I'm staying here. I'd rather not be with you at all if I'm only with you out of pity," she said as the tears began to fall again.

"Come here baby," he said as he pulled her tightly to him. "I'm sorry if that's the way it sounded because that's not what I meant at all. If Derek says I have to leave then I do expect you to come with me. But I expect you to come with me because I hope that you love me as much as I love you."

She looked up at him and he could see the softening in her eyes. "I've wanted to tell you that almost since the beginning. But I didn't want to scare you away. I was afraid you'd go running if I told you how strong my feelings for you were."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Jenna, we were going to have to tell your parents about us anyway. And if they had reacted badly, I would have still wanted you to come with me even if you weren't pregnant. I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

She buried her face tightly into the crook of his neck. "I love you so much Jordan. I would pray that you would say it to me so that I could say it back. I was afraid that you'd think I was immature and needy if I said it first."

He pulled her away from him. "It would have been a great relief if you had said it. From now on, we say what we're feeling no matter what, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I know that you're not going to turn down Seseme Chicken because it's your absolute favorite food in the world, right?"

"Right," she said as she sat up and straightened her hair.

"Good," he said as he got up to go get the packages off the table. 

When he was back on the bed he handed her the take out container and the gift bag.

"What this?" she asked questioningly.

"It's a surprise. Open it."

She smiled at him one more time and his heart skipped a beat to see a sparkle in her eyes. It was the first sign of the "real" Jenna he had seen in several days.

She pulled the tissue out and reached into the bag. When she pulled out the contents she saw that it was Giants jersey with Gage's number and Venturi on the back. 

"Thank you," she said.

"I just thought that you'd want to wear it when we watched the game tomorrow. It was the smallest one they had and I know it's going to swallow you, but by the time he wins the Super Bowl at the end of January, you'll need some of that room for your belly."

She looked down at the jersey she was holding in her hands, staring intently at the name on the back. "He's going to kill us."

"Listen," he said as he lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "I booked a flight for New York this afternoon while you were sleeping. I'm leaving on Wednesday morning. We'll tell your parents on Monday and then I want to make sure how that's going to go before I leave you. But I need to fly to New York and tell Gage myself, face to face. He's my best friend in the world and he's going to be devastated to learn that I got his little sister pregnant. But I owe it to him to not just drop it on him over the phone or to have your dad tell him."

He saw the look of fear in her eyes as she asked, "What if he reacts the same way as he did when he found us together?"

"If he does, I'll probably get everything I deserve. But I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with you. And I'll never be sorry that you're having our baby. I can lose your parents and I can lose Gage, but I can't lose you. I just have to know that you're with me no matter what, and then we can handle the rest."

She threw her arms tightly around him and held him close. "I'll go anywhere with you, I promise. I love you so much Jordan. You can't even imagine how much."

"I love you too Bitsy. Now am I going to have to force feed you or are you going to sit up and eat?"

"I'm going to eat. I'm starving," she said as she smiled and opened the container. "I'm convinced that this is the food of the gods," she said as she pulled the chop sticks from the package. "Want a bite?" she asked as she held a piece of chicken out to him.

"Thanks," he said as he took it from her.

She sat there eating happily and Jordan was just content to watch her. Ever since she had told him about the baby, he couldn't quit picturing their life together. He couldn't really imagine her tiny little body carrying around a baby, but he was sure she would be the most adorable pregnant woman in the history of pregnant women. 

And he wanted to marry her. He wanted to marry her as soon as he could. But he would never ask her until he had talked to Derek. No matter how badly he reacted, he wanted to ask Derek for permission to marry Jenna. He knew that it sounded old fashioned and quite ironic considering the position they were already in, but still he wanted to ask for her hand in marriage.

His mind was already in overdrive thinking about their life together. They'd move to New York this summer. That was if Derek and Casey let them stay after they found out. He wasn't sure that she would be able to do the internship so soon after the baby. But New York was the fashion capitol and what better place for her to go to university than in New York. Money would never be a problem for them and they would go on a search for the best nanny in New York City. He didn't want this to deter her from her dreams. He still wanted her to achieve every goal she had set for herself.

She had finished the chicken and now they were leaning up against her headboard, with her snuggled up close beside him.

"Thank you for the jersey. I am kind of sad that I'm not going to be there tomorrow."

"I know. But there will be other games. But you know you're going to have to trade that jersey in for another one next year."

"Why?" she asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Next fall you're going to need a Ranger's jersey with Hart on the back. And of course we'll need a tiny one for the baby. You'll be there to see me play in my first game and so will our baby. We'll get our first."

"Do you promise this is what you want? I meant what I said before, I would never deny you access to your child. We don't have to be together for you to be a wonderful father."

"Jenna, baby or no baby, this is what I want. I'm about to turn twenty-three. I've been out there and sown my wild oats. I've experienced a lot, but I've never experience anything like this until I came back here and found you. I want you and the baby is just like the icing on the cake. Okay, repeat after me, Jordan loves Jenna."

She smiled at him and repeated, "Jordan loves Jenna."

"Good. Now I think you still owe me a movie from last night. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she said.

* * *

**I'm not positive, but I think the next chapter will be Citney (they'll all be back from New York in the next chapter) and then the next one the baby reveal. If not then I might combine the two.**

**After the reveal you will be seeing Dasey take front and center a lot more. I promise I haven't forgotten them. How could I, that's the reason we're all here!**

**Let me know what you think and I hope that you all have a wonderful Easter weekend!**

**P.S. Jenna makes a little OTH reference, actually it's something that Haley has said. Let me know what it is. Don't let me down Cath!**


	26. Chapter 26

**So this chapter is tried and true love (Dasey) and young, impulsive love (Citney). I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Derek walked into the room and saw Casey climbing into bed. It was now after one o'clock in the morning and they were exhausted. A photo shoot, a NFL game and two plane rides all in three days had left him beat and if he felt that way, he could only imagine how tired Casey was feeling right now.

"Well, everything's locked up tight and I peeked in on Jenna and she's sound asleep," he said as he slipped out of his clothes and into some pajama pants.

"I looked in on her when I came up too. I still feel horrible about missing the first pep rally and game."

"I do too. But she seemed fine with it when we talked to her last night and Jordan said she did great," he said as he slipped under the covers. "But I swear Case, when I opened her door a few minutes ago, I felt like I was looking at my eight year old little girl instead of an almost eighteen year old."

"It's because she looks so tiny in that big king sized bed."

Derek moved to wrap his arms around Casey and pulled her back tightly to him. "Maybe, but I think it's because my mind doesn't want to grasp the concept that she's growing up so fast. She'll be eighteen years old in less than a week and I don't even know how we got to this point. It's all gone by so quickly."

"I know, she'll be leaving for New York in June for the internship but we'll have plenty to keep us busy."

"That we will," he said as he kissed the base of her neck. He placed a hand on her stomach, a habit that he couldn't find himself breaking once he found out about the baby.

Casey rolled over so that she was facing Derek and snuggled up against his chest. "We really lead a charmed life, don't we?"

"I'd say that's actually an understatement. I don't know what we did to deserve all this but I'm saying it's all you. I know my early years didn't merit such a life."

"I think you've more than make up for the first seventeen years of your life."

"Yeah, but it took the love a good woman to do it."

She smiled up at him as she felt that very familiar feeling begin to build inside of her. Derek had always had a way with words, ever since she had met him. But once they had gotten together, she never got tired of listening to him talk about how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. "You know, this whole pregnancy thing is just a whirlwind of hormones and emotions. And right now I'm feeling a sudden burst of energy," she said as she began tracing circles on his chest. "And," she said as she placed a kiss at the base of his neck, "I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep until I lose part of it. Care to help me?" she asked with that look that absolutely drove him crazy.

He didn't say a thing, but he gently turned her over onto her back, intent on helping her make sure she got a good night's sleep.

WCWCWCWC

Whitney had put her phone on vibrate just in case anyone could hear it from her room. Holding it tightly she felt it go off and answered excitedly, "Hello."

"Are they in bed yet?" asked the voice she had missed so much.

"Daddy just turned off all the lights and went to bed. Where are you?"

"I'm parked down the block waiting."

"Alright, I'm going downstairs. Come to the french doors in the back yard. I'll be waiting to let you in."

She closed the phone and took one more look in the mirror. She had washed her face clean and had put her hair up in a messy bun. She was in a pink tank top and little plaid sleeping shorts. She really looked like a mess, but she wanted to look like she was getting ready for bed incase her dad came to check on her. Oh well, maybe he would just be so happy to see her that he wouldn't care what she looked like.

She crept slowly down the wooden stairs, hoping that no one would hear her. When she got to the kitchen she saw him standing at the french doors, hands in his pockets, waiting anxiously. He smiled at the thought that he must have jogged there. It still amazed her that he seemed to want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him.

Walking over to the doors, she carefully unlocked them. She was about to tell him hello when he quickly stepped in and wrapped one arm around her waist while he buried the other one deep in her hair. His lips were on her quickly and all thoughts of words fled her brain as she snaked her arms around his neck.

Finally, he willed himself to pull away, "God, I missed doing that. I have to tell you the real thing is much better than sitting at home all weekend and imagining it."

"I missed you too," she said as she wrapped her arms more securely around his neck. "I mean, just think about all the things I did this weekend and still, all I could think about was, after I do this or that, it's only so many more hours before I get to see Cam."

"Were you surprised when you got my text and I told you I wanted to come over here tonight?"

"I just think I was more excited than anything," she said smiling up at him. "And besides," she added shyly, "I like knowing that you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. But what if your parents find out your gone and you get caught?"

"Don't worry about it," he said as he placed a light kiss on her lips. "My dad will just chalk it up to teenage stupidity and my mom is so excited about us, that I could have probably just asked her if I could come over here and she would have said yes."

"Then why didn't you just ask her?"

"Because," he said pulling her closer, "this is much more romantic don't you think, the sneaking around and the possibility of getting caught."

"Cam Shepherd, the player, is a romantic. Who would have ever thought it?"

"Ssh," he said teasingly. "That's our little secret. Tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"So what do I get for keeping your little secret?" she asked.

"You get this," he said as he began sucking at the delicate skin right below her ear, "and this," he said as he moved up to run his tongue slowly over her ear and when he blew gently into it, he felt her shudder, "and this," he said as his tongue traced over her lips until they parted and they were once again moving perfectly together.

She literally melted into him and he knew that if they didn't stop now he was going to do something that he regretted. She would never just be one of those girls that he would sweet talk to get his way with. Everything he said was true and everything he felt was genuine. He was head over heels for her and he'd never jeopardize that.

When he had told John that Whitney was a good girl he meant it. He knew that she was a total innocent and he would never take advantage of that. He respected her too much to ever try and do anything that she wasn't ready for. And he knew from the way his body was reacting right now, that if they didn't stop soon, he wouldn't be able to stop at all.

He gently pulled his lips away and leaned down to rest his forehead on hers. "You do crazy things to my head and body," he said a little breathlessly.

"Is that bad?" she asked innocently.

"No, it's very good, but that's not what I want us to be about. You're never going to be that girl that I use for those reasons. I want the whole thing with you," he said as he pulled away from her. He grabbed both her hands tightly in his as he went on. "I want everything with you Whitney, a real relationship. Like I told you on the phone yesterday, I've never really done this before so I don't know how good I'll be at it. But I'm going to try and be the best boyfriend I can for you."

"You already are," she said as she smiled up at him brightly. "After what you did to John last week, I know that you'll take care of me and treat me right."

"I will Whit, I promise," he said as he once again brought her to him, unable to control the urge to have his lips on hers once more.

Neither one of them had any idea how long they stood there like that, just totally wrapped up in one another. But unbeknownst to them, upstairs Casey had finally drifted to sleep with the help that Derek had so willingly offered up and now he was absolutely starving. He had made his way down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack and was shocked to see his youngest daughter wrapped securely in the arms a boy who had absolutely no business being there at this hour. They were pressed so tightly together that he had to wonder if they even knew what parts belonged to whom.

He cleared his throat loudly and they quickly separated. Whitney's eyes grew big and Cam ran the back of his hand across his mouth before he stuck both hands in his pockets. When they looked at him, he stood staring at them with one eyebrow cocked and his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Well?" Derek simply said as he stood there staring at them.

"Well…uh, you see Derek…I really missed Whitney and I…uh," Cam began.

"Save your breath Cameron. You can't really talk yourself out of this one."

"But, you asked and I thought…"

"It was rhetorical, son."

Cameron's eyes grew big as he realized that Derek was truly not happy with him.

"Please, just listen. It was totally my idea. Whitney didn't have anything to do with it. If you're going to be mad at someone, I'll take the total blame."

Derek really wasn't that mad actually. He was disappointed that they had snuck behind his back. This was much more of a Jenna type thing than a Whitney thing. But he realized, that this was Whit's first relationship, and Cam's for that matter, and he wasn't too old to remember what the first few weeks of love was like. He had walked on clouds after Casey had confessed her feelings for him. Hell, he still did to this day.

But he still wanted to get his bluff in early. He knew that Cameron knew he meant business and if he laid the law down now, it would probably lead to smoother sailing later.

He looked at Whitney and tried to have a serious expression, but it was hard. Disciplining his children had never been something that he was very good at. He and Casey had developed that good cop/bad cop thing and he had always been happy to play good cop.

"Whit, this isn't like you at all. Is Cam a bad influence on you?"

He saw a look of fear shoot across Cameron's face and Whitney's eyes grew even bigger as she began to protest. "Oh no Daddy, it's not like that at all. It's just we…"

Cameron interrupted her, desperate to plead his case. "I'm so sorry Derek. I guess I didn't think about getting caught and…"

"So, it would have been okay to do this if you hadn't got caught?" he asked. He literally had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling as Cameron stood there getting more and more flustered by the minute.

"No, I just meant that, well I guess I wasn't thinking. I just missed her so much and at the time the morning seemed so far away and it really seemed like a better idea than it's turned out to be."

"I see. Well, at least you're realizing that maybe it wasn't quite as good of an idea as it seemed at the time."

"I am Derek, really I am."

"So, I guess your going to go home now and sneak in quietly?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"And then in the morning your going to tell Sam and Kendra what you did, right? Or I could call them right now and let them know."

"No! Don't do that. I'll do it in the morning, I promise."

"So, you're promising me that when I talk to Sam tomorrow, like I always do, he'll know all about this?"

"I promise," he said one more time.

"Okay, then. I think you need to say your goodnights and I guess I'll probably be seeing you in a few hours when you undoubtedly come by to pick her up for school, right?"

He shook his head yes as he moved to kiss her goodbye one more time but Derek stopped him.

"I think you've done enough of that for one night. Get home Cam."

"Yes sir," he said sheepishly.

He did grab Whitney's hand and squeeze it before he left out the door. That left just Derek and Whitney standing in the kitchen.

"Daddy, I'm…" she began.

"Its okay baby girl," he said as he walked over and gave her a hug. "I saw cold pizza in the fridge, want some?"

* * *

**I'm really excited to see what you think about this chapter, so please review. The big reveal will most likely happen next chapter. If it doesn't, it will lead directly up to it. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, here it is. My anxiety level is at an all time high. I know I'm not totally pleased with it, but I also knew that if I didn't quit analyzing it, I was going to drive myself crazy. **

**It's another busy day, so I chose an update over review replies. But I promise I'll respond to all of them for this chapter.**

**So here it is, the reveal.**

* * *

The next morning Derek walked through the French doors into the kitchen after his morning workout in the backyard gym. Cam was standing at the stove filling his plate with food. Whitney was peeling a banana while Jordan sat and ate a plate full of eggs and sausage. He noticed that Jenna had eggs also, but that she was just pushing them around on her plate, not taking a bite.

He walked up and wrapped his arms around Jenna, and began to rub his stubbly cheek up against hers.

"Ooh Daddy, stop. You're all sweaty and you're going to make me stink," she squealed.

Derek pulled away and kissed the top up her head. "Is that anyway to talk to your daddy? You haven't seen me all weekend and those are your first words?"

"I love you Daddy, but I don't want to go around all day wearing your sweat."

"Alright, alright, I see how it is," he said smiling at her.

Then he turned his attention to Cameron, who had made his way over to the island to sit down beside Whitney. "I see the kissing bandit has returned to the scene of the crime. And now you're not just stealing kisses from my daughter, your stealing my food too?"

"Guilty as charged," he said grinning back.

"And did you follow through with your promise?"

"Yes, I told them both this morning before I headed over here."

"And what were their reactions?"

"Well," he said as he took a bite of eggs, "my mom thought it was romantic."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I would have expected nothing less from Kendra. But I want to know what Sam said, because if he didn't at least ride your tail about it a little, I'm going to personally hunt down a boy at school today to show up at your house for Addie in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry; he reacted just like you wanted him too. After I sat there and listened to him tell me I didn't have a brain in my head, then I had to listen to him tell me to use my brain. And then to top it all off, he said if I ever pulled another bone-headed move like that again, said brain, along with the rest of my body, will be chilling in my room for an extended period of time."

Derek smiled. "And that is why Sam is my best friend. Great minds truly think alike. Now I'm going to go get a quick shower. Jordan, are you riding to work with me today?"

"Um sure, I'll finish eating while you shower and I'll be ready to go when you are."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes."

As soon as he knew that Derek was upstairs he turned to Jenna and said, "Quit playing with your eggs and eat."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm not hungry. And the thought of eggs makes me really not hungry."

"Eggs are good for you, lots of protein. And as little as you are, you need all the protein you can get."

"Jordan, are we going to have to revisit the conversation of, 'I already have two parents and I don't need another one'."

"No, but we can revisit this one. I believe it goes something like this, 'You are responsible for the well being of not only your child but my child, so that means that I definitely have a say in things'."

Cam and Whit watched all this in silence. They at least now knew that Jordan was aware of the baby and that evidently he wasn't running from the responsibility. In fact, it seemed that maybe he was a little too much into it.

"Uh guys, you might want to keep it down," Whitney finally interrupted. "Mom could come down any minute and it won't take Daddy long to get ready at all."

They realized that she was right, but it didn't stop Jordan from pressing on. "Listen, how about a compromise. Five bites of eggs and a banana?"

"Jordan please, I can't eat the eggs. Just the smell of them makes me sick. I can't do it."

"It can't be that bad, just try," he urged.

She threw the fork down that she was holding and stood up. "You have absolutely no idea how bad it is. I'm not eating those eggs and you can't force me too," she said as she got up to leave the room.

Just as she was at the door Jordan called to her, "Jenna."

"What?" she asked as she turned in a huff.

He was holding a banana in his hand and he tossed it at her.

She caught it and threw it straight back at him before she left.

"Well, that went well," Cameron said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Don't worry Jordan," Whitney said reassuringly. "It's just the hormones and I'm sure the nerves of having to tell Mom and Daddy."

"I hope so," he said still looking to where she had stormed out.

Pulling his eyes away from the doorway he looked at Cameron. "Listen, I need a favor from you. Can Whitney come to your house after school and stay for supper? I told Jenna we needed to talk to Derek and Casey tonight. I don't want to put this off. We need to tell them and see where they stand on things."

"Well, I don't know," he said as he pulled Whitney tightly to him. "You know it's a lot to ask, me having to spend all afternoon and evening with her."

"Well, if it's such a sacrifice I'll let you off the hook. I'm sure Addie…"

"Yeah right," he said interrupting her. "Remember, you come to my house to see me now."

"No, I come to your house to see everyone. I can't neglect Addie. She's been my best friend for fifteen years, while you've been my boyfriend for five days. I've got to spend some time with her today or she's going to feel bad."

"Then you have Addie time while I'm at practice, but once I hit the door it's all Cameron all the time," he said grinning at her.

"We'll see," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

"You know, this little love fest is really sweet, but all I really need to know is that you won't be here tonight, Whit."

"I won't be here tonight, Jordan."

"Thanks," he said just about the time that Derek walked into the room. "Ready?" he asked.

Jordan grabbed his jacket off the chair as he responded, "Ready."

After they left the room Cameron looked at Whitney and shook his head. "After they have their talk tonight, your dad will forget everything that happened last night. We'll be the best kids in the world."

"Yeah, either that or he'll never let me out of the house with you again."

"I think Jordan and Jenna proved that you don't have to leave the house to get in trouble."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Whitney went to the Shepherd's house just as promised and it was just the four of them for supper that night. Casey said the table was too big for just the four of them and that it was so beautiful outside that they should eat on the patio by the pool. So that's where they found themselves, eating supper in total silence.

Jordan looked over at Jenna and saw that she was once again pushing her food around on her plate. She had taken a bite of broccoli, but he had yet to see her touch her chicken and rice. He nudged her from under the table and she looked up at him. When he raised his eyebrows at her to eat, she rolled her eyes before continuing to push the food around.

While this was happening Derek and Casey were watching them, trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Derek and Casey had both tried to make small talk but they had been met with simple one word answers and then once again it returned to silence.

"So, I think I remember saying this just last week, but why in the world is it so quiet at the table?" Derek asked. "Jenna, normally you would have rattled off at least of couple of drama filled stories from your day at school."

Jenna just shrugged her shoulders as she continued to push her food around.

"Is there no drama at the high school suddenly?" he prodded her on.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know, I guess it just doesn't seem too important to me anymore."

Casey looked at her questioningly, but Jenna wouldn't meet her eyes.

"What about you Jordan, nothing new to report in your life? What about the Sports Illustrated story?"

"Um, I really haven't thought that much about it. I had a missed called from my agent today but I haven't gotten around to calling him back yet."

"Am I keeping you that busy? You know you always have time to take care of your career. It comes first Jordan, you should know that."

Jordan glanced over at Jenna who was still staring intently at her plate. "I guess I've just had other things on my mind the last few days."

Casey sat silently taking in the whole situation and knew that something was about to happen that she wasn't sure she was ready for, and she was almost positive that Derek wasn't ready for it. She couldn't put her finger on it, other than she was very sure that it involved both Jenna and Jordan.

Derek pushed on, "What's more important than jump starting your career?"

"Well," he said picking his napkin up off his lap and putting it on the table. He nudged Jenna with his foot one more time and she glanced up at him quickly before looking back down. Derek was looking at Jordan so he didn't see it, but Casey did. She saw the tears that were welling in Jenna's eyes and her heart immediately dropped to her stomach.

She knew what was about to happen, Jordan was going to tell him that he and Jenna were together. She had noticed subtle flirting since he had been here and she had always been aware of the huge crush that Jenna had had on Jordan. But she never really thought that Jordan would ever reciprocate those feeling back.

"Derek, I really don't know how to say this," he said pausing. He had ran this over and over in his head all weekend and now he was drawing a blank. All he wanted to do was leave the table and throw up and when he glanced over at Jenna again, he was positive that she felt the same way.

"Spit it out son. Is the coaching too much for you? I'll understand if you just want to stay here and concentrate on rehabbing. I can't say that I won't miss working with you, but I'll understand."

"No, it's not that, I love working with you. I just hope that after tonight, you still want to work with me."

Derek had a puzzled look on his face. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at, but I wish you'd hurry up and get there."

"Well you see sir…"

"Sir," Derek repeated with a look that said, 'where did that come from'?

"Derek," he began again, "a lot of things have changed in my life since I came to live with you. The most important one being that I've fallen in love."

"I wondered how long it would take for you and Meagan to get back together after she showed up at the school," he said smiling at Jordan. "I think it's great. You never really get over that first true love, do you?"

"Well," he said glancing back and forth between Jenna, who was still staring at her plate, and Derek, who was still grinning at him, "Actually I'm not seeing Meagan again. She's nothing more than a friend now and I'll never feel any differently than that."

"Okay, then who's the lucky girl?"

Jordan nudged Jenna with his foot one last time and she looked up at him. He slowly reached over and held out his hand to her and she dropped her fork onto her plate and reached across to take it.

Sitting up as straight a possible and with as much courage as he could muster, he looked Derek straight in the eyes. "Derek, I'm in love with Jenna and we're…"

"Jenna?" Derek asked shocked.

"Yes sir, but there's…"

"When did this happen?"

"Almost a month ago, but…"

"And you've been sneaking around behind my back for that long? Jordan, I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you. You're almost twenty-three years old and Jenna's just a…"

"Don't say it Daddy," Jenna said, surprised that her voice actually worked.

Derek turned his attention from Jordan to Jenna, "Excuse me, but I think this is between Jordan and me. In fact, why don't you go up to your room and let your mom and I talk to Jordan. I'll come up and talk to you later."

"I'm not leaving," she said as she grasped Jordan's hand tighter. She could feel how sweaty it was and knew that he was a nervous wreck, just like she was.

"Jenna baby, just do what…" Derek began.

"I'm not a baby Daddy. That's what you were going to say wasn't it? You were going to say that Jordan's almost twenty-three years old and that I'm just a baby."

"That's because you are ba…"

"Stop it Daddy, just stop it," she said as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I'm not a baby. I'm almost eighteen years old and I'm old enough to know that I'm in love with Jordan and I'm old enough," and then she paused willing the words to come out of her mouth. "And I'm also old enough," she whispered, "to have his baby."

Casey put her elbows on the table and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't even look at the expression on Derek's face. She was literally heartbroken, but she knew that he would be totally shattered. And a totally shattered Derek was a very dangerous Derek.

And of course she was right, she knew him too well. It only took a moment for Derek to be out of his chair and pulling Jordan up by his shirt. Derek's face was red with rage and she knew that if something wasn't done quickly, it was going to get ugly fast.

She glanced quickly over at Jenna who was still sitting in her seat sobbing and she then jumped up and grabbed Derek's arm. "Please don't do this Derek. It won't solve anything. It won't make this go away."

"No, but it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better," Derek growled as he still held firmly to Jordan's shirt and jerked the young man closer to him.

"No it won't Derek, it won't make you feel any better at all and it won't make this go away. No matter what you do, they're still going to be together and she's still going to be carrying his baby."

Derek looked away from Jordan and saw the pleading in Casey's face. And suddenly all the rage and anger he felt was replaced with sorrow and hurt. He shoved Jordan away from him roughly as the tears began to well in his own eyes.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. This wasn't what he wanted for his daughter. She was too young to deal with this and Jordan, who knew if Jordan would really stick around. He had a whole other life waiting for him in New York. What if it all just got too much for him and he left her behind to deal with it all by herself. He felt hurt and betrayed beyond words by Jordan. He had taken the boy in as his own, being a father to him when he didn't have one any more. And this was how he had chosen to repay him, by ruining his daughter's life.

And then he suddenly remembered that his focus had been on the two people standing with him at the moment, but there was another person there, the person who was most important in this whole situation.

He looked back over to the table and saw her sitting there sobbing and his heart broke and the tears started streaming down his cheeks.

He quickly walked back over to the table and lifted her out of the chair and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. He was reminded of last night and how he told Casey that she didn't seem more than eight years old and now, having her tiny body wrapped in his arms only pushed home that point.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again. "Please don't hate me. I love you so much, please don't hate me," she sobbed.

Derek fought to keep his emotions in check. "Oh baby, I couldn't hate you if I tried. You mean the world to me and that's never going to change. We'll make it work, no matter what we'll make it work."

Those words seemed to make her cry even harder and he just held her, not knowing what else to do.

He looked over at where Casey and Jordan stood. Casey had tears streaming down her cheeks and Jordan looked shell-shocked. He had never known a more devastating moment in his life and for once he was truly at a loss for words.

Finally Jordan spoke up, "Derek, I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this, but I love Jenna, I love her more than anything in this world. And I'll be there for her and our baby, I'd never abandon them."

As much compassion as he felt for his daughter, he felt that much contempt and more for Jordan. He felt betrayed. He fought for the right words to say, because he knew that he couldn't say what he wanted too. He couldn't do that to Jenna at the moment and he didn't want to upset Casey anymore than she already was. No matter how much he wanted to go off on Jordan at the moment, his girls came first, they always came first.

"Jordan, I think you need to leave for a while," he began.

"No Daddy," Jenna said as she pulled away from him. "Please don't make him leave. I need him here. Please, Daddy," she begged.

"I just want him to leave for a few hours okay? Your mom and I need to talk and then I want you to sit down with just the two of us. I want to hear your side of the story and then when we're ready, we'll call Jordan and he can come back and we'll all talk together. And then," he said as he looked directly at Jordan, "the two of us will have a talk."

Jordan shook his head in understanding and began to walk away. Jenna pulled loose from Derek's hold and ran towards him. They stood there for several minutes just holding each other as he comforted her while she cried.

Casey made her way over to Derek and wrapped her arms around him. They didn't say anything as they stood and watched Jenna and Jordan together. They better than anyone, knew what challenges lay ahead for the young couple and in that moment they also understood that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**So, if I don't get your input on this chapter I might have a melt down. You know how I always tell you that I value your input and now would be a really good time to give me some. So as long as you don't flame me to high heavens, I want to know what you think. As I have always tried to instill in my kids, honesty is the best policy. **


	28. Chapter 28

**My oh my, here it is, Dasey, Dasey/Jenna, Dasey/Jitsy and Derek/Jordan. **

* * *

Derek and Casey stood there after Jordan had left and Jenna had gone inside. Neither one tried to hide their emotions; it wouldn't have done any good anyway. This was a situation that they never dreamed of having to deal with but now it had actually happened and they were going to have to find a way.

Derek pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead. "You need to sit down; this can't be good for you. My blood pressure is through the roof right now, so I can only imagine what yours is doing."

She smiled up at him. "I'm okay, I promise. I don't think I've quite hit the stroke level that you have."

They walked over and sat at the table; both hoping that the other would start the conversation that they knew needed to happen. It was just so much to take in.

Derek just kept picturing Jenna's devastation and the whole time Jordan just stood there like an idiot. Of course he had professed his love for her, but actions speak louder than words and his actions didn't prove anything to Derek. If that had been Casey, no one could have kept him from consoling her. It only proved to him that he wasn't nearly as committed to Jenna as she thought he was.

"What are you thinking?" Casey asked.

"I'm thinking that I still want to go track down that bastard and kill him with my bare hands. Did you see him Case, when she was so upset and in a state of panic he didn't make one move to comfort her?"

"Sweetie, he was probably scared for his life. If I hadn't begged you to let him go, who knows what you would have done to him."

"Well I guess that's the difference between me and him. Do remember the night of the championship when you got that crazy notion in your head that somehow I'd be better off without you? Our parents told me to leave you alone; Emily told me to leave you alone. But did I listen to them? No, because nothing was going to keep me away from you. That's the difference, I was committed to you no matter what, and he's already proven that's not the case."

"You can't just assume that without talking to him. And I'm telling you right now Derek, you better not make her choose. Because if you tell her it's you or him, you're going to come out on the short end of the stick."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, Derek. Whether we want to face it or not, at least for the moment she thinks she's head or heels in love with Jordan and she'll follow him anywhere. She'll be eighteen on Friday and then we won't have a say. We can threaten to take her car and not give her money, but that's not a threat. Jordan has a couple of million just sitting in the bank. So we've got to be smart, no matter what we think about the whole situation, we can't push her away from us and towards him."

"I don't think I can look at him again. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. I treated him like a son Casey. I worked with that kid everyday in high school. I made sure he went to the university he wanted and then I pulled strings to make sure he got to go to New York because that's where he wanted to be. I handed that kid his life on a silver platter and now he's destroyed ours."

"Derek, it's not destroyed."

"Yes it is. Her life is ruined and he did it."

Casey moved to take his hands in hers. "Look at me Derek, it's not ruined. I've been where she is and thought that. But now look at me. I've got everything I ever hoped for and more. It doesn't have to be ruined. Our parents stood beside me and I had you. We made it and would you trade a minute of our time together if you could have made it different back then? Would you wish Gage away?"

"Of course not, what kind of silly question is that?"

"Derek there's a little innocent baby involved in this, just like Gage was. I'm not going to wish my grandchild away and I'm not going to push my daughter away and risk not having a relationship with either one of them. Am I happy with Jordan? Of course the answer is no. Am I disappointed in their decision making, of course I am. But we can't risk pushing her away. I'm not willing to lose my daughter because I can't get past this."

Derek took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "You really want to just let him continue living here and pretending like its all okay?"

"I'm willing to let him stay here if it means that I get to keep my daughter here with me for awhile longer. Of course I want Jordan to know how disappointed we are, but Derek, I know what its like to be in high school and pregnant. I don't want her to have to deal with all that without us right there to support her. Being young and pregnant is a very scary thing and I want her to know that she can come to me about anything. So if that means that I have to see Jordan come down my stairs everyday then so be it."

"So, we're going to get her and tell her that we're here for her and that Jordan can stay?"

"That's it in a nutshell."

DCJDCJDCJDCJ

Derek and Casey had gone inside and called Jenna downstairs. They were now in Derek's study.

"Jenna, call Jordan and tell him to head home and wait in the den until we're ready for him," Derek said.

After she had made the call she closed her phone and kept her head down, intently staring at her hands.

"Jenna, look at me," her dad began.

She slowly raised her head and he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. He wondered how in the world she could still have tears left to cry after everything that had already gone on tonight.

"Baby, your mom and I love you so much and that's never going to change, no matter what you've done or what ever happens in the future," he began. "I have to tell you that I'm heartbroken that this has happened to you. It's going to change your life forever but it doesn't have to ruin it."

He saw a change in her facial expression and knew that he had touched her by saying that this didn't have to ruin her life.

"We're going to support you no matter what happens. But I have to tell you, that just because you're having Jordan's baby doesn't mean that you have to be with him. We will help you and support you both financially and emotionally. Jordan doesn't have to be part of this picture."

"Yes he does, Daddy," she interrupted. "I love Jordan and Jordan loves me."

They heard the front door open and Derek realized the Jordan must have just been outside in his car or driving around the block, because there was no other way for him to have gotten home so quickly.

"I want you to tell me your side of the story and then we'll call Jordan in here."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything, how this all started, how it happened."

"Everything?" she asked again, hoping that she wouldn't have to tell her dad the intimate details of their relationship.

"Everything," he said.

"Well, I've had a crush on Jordan since he started coming over to the house Gage's freshman year but I never believed that he could ever feel the same way about me. I knew that I was just Gage's kid sister to him. But when he showed up here again, I guess my crush kind of multiplied by a million. And I promise Daddy, I instigated everything. From our first kiss to…" and she paused there not wanting to verbalize to her daddy what he already knew, "to the first time that we made love. I promise Daddy, Jordan never pressured me to do anything. In fact, if anyone was pressuring, it was me pressuring Jordan. When Gage found out…"

"Gage knows?" Derek asked with a look of shock.

"He found when he was home. He walked in on us kissing and that's the real reason Jordan had a busted lip. I didn't think I was going to be able to get him off of Jordan."

"I can't believe he knew and he didn't tell me. We talk about everything," Derek said. He was hurt beyond measure that Gage had kept this from him. "If he had only told me, then maybe we could have stopped this."

"Please don't be mad a Gage. He was going to tell and I begged him not too. He told us we had a few weeks to tell you or he would do it himself. And Gage has no idea about the baby. Jordan wanted to make sure how things were going to go tonight, but he already has a plane ticket to New York for Wednesday. He thinks he owes it to Gage to tell him face to face."

"Why should I give Jordan the benefit of telling anyone anything? He certainly hasn't taken your mom's or my feelings into consideration in anything he's done since he came to live with us."

"If you don't want to do it for Jordan, then please do it for me. Don't you remember what it was like Daddy? Don't you remember what it was like when you fell in love with Mom? You've told us how long you had feelings for her. All the time she was with Max and then after the accident. How did you feel when you knew that she finally felt the same way about you? You probably weren't thinking too clearly were you?"

"It was the absolutely most amazing thing that had ever happened to me at the time," he admitted.

"So now you know how I feel. I feel about Jordan the exact same way you felt about Mom."

Casey had sat silently through it all, but she had one question to ask and she needed an answer before Jordan came in to join them. "Jenna, what do want to happen now? What has Jordan said is going to happen now?"

"We really haven't talked that much about it yet. But he wants to be with me and he wants to help raise this baby. He said that if it comes down to him having to leave here, then he wants me to come with him."

"And would you do that?" Derek asked.

Jenna glanced down for a moment and then looked back up. "I don't want to have to choose and I hope you don't make me. But I love Jordan and I want to be with him. He said that we're a family now, me, him and the baby. And he's right, so that means that I need to keep my family together."

And Derek immediately had his answer. There was no way that he could make Jordan leave because making Jordan leave meant that Jenna walked with him. And there was no way that was happening.

"Casey, go get Jordan and tell him that we're ready for him."

DCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJ

Casey walked in and took her seat and Jordan walked over to where Jenna sat and lifted her out of the chair and sat down, before pulling her down on his lap.

Derek knew that he visibly winced at the sight. He thought that it was totally ostentatious of Jordan to do such a thing. It was almost as if he was claiming his territory and once again he wanted to come across the desk and kill him. And then the thought occurred to him that maybe he had put Jenna on his lap, knowing that Derek wouldn't come after him that way. 'What a chicken,' he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

They sat there for a few moments, no one saying anything until Jordan finally spoke. "I want to tell you again how sorry I am that you had to find out this way. But I told Jenna this weekend and I want to make it very clear to both of you now, I won't apologize for falling in love with Jenna and I'll never be sorry that she's having my baby."

"Have you even given any thought at all to what this could do to you Jordan? For one thing, she's a student at the school that you work at. And then when the press gets a hold of this, they're going to eat you alive and that means that they're going to eat my daughter alive too."

"If the school wants to let me go then I can't say that I blame them. I'll be honest and tell you that I haven't even given the whole publicity thing any thought at all. My main concern so far has been Jenna. I'm going to go by and talk to my agent while I'm in New York on Wednesday and we'll talk about the best course of action. I've got a five year contract with the Rangers and its iron clad, so I know that at least my hockey career isn't in jeopardy at the moment."

"So you've got it all planned out, do you?" Derek asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't say I have everything worked out, but hopefully in the next few days it will all fall into place."

"You know what, I've got some questions for you that I don't really feel comfortable voicing in front of my wife and daughter. Why don't you and I go out on the back patio and leave them here?"

Jenna immediately began to protest. "There's nothing that you can say to him that I can't hear."

"Jenna, if you want to be treated like the adult that you think you are, then you need to understand that I need to talk to Jordan man to man."

"Derek, promise me you won't do anything stupid," Casey pleaded.

"I promise I won't lay a hand on him," he told her. But then he couldn't resist adding, "No matter how badly I want too."

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Once outside, Derek sat down at the table and Jordan took a seat on the other end, as far away from him as possible. He knew that Derek had promised no physical harm, but he really didn't want to take any chances.

"Jordan, the first thing I have to tell you is that I'm feeling hurt and betrayed beyond words. I know that you have a huge amount of talent but I've done everything in my power to make sure that you were able to achieve every goal you ever set for yourself."

"I know that, and I'm not so stupid that I don't realize that the life I have now is all thanks to you. There's no way that I'd be with the Rangers right now if it weren't for all the strings you pulled to get me there. You knew that Gage and I wanted to be in the same city again and you made it happen. I'll never be able to repay all the wonderful things you've done for me through the years."

"If you feel that strongly about me then why in the hell would take the most precious thing in the world to me and destroy it?"

"Derek if there's one thing you need to understand, it's that I love her too. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that all her dreams still get to come true."

"There's no way you can love her like I do. Until a month ago she was just Gage's little sister to you. And now all of a sudden you have this undying love for her?"

"Isn't that what happened with you and Casey?"

"No, my feelings for Casey had developed for an extended period of time. I had watched her with Max and agonized over the fact. I was there for her when she really felt like life wasn't worth living. I was there for her when Max's aunt and uncle told her that they couldn't deal with the problem of a baby. I was there for her when I didn't even know if she would ever feel anything for me but friendship. Casey and I weathered a storm that you can't even begin to imagine and that is what love is about Jordan. It's not about getting a girl pregnant and sticking with her because you think it's the right thing to do."

Derek readjusted in his chair, placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward, he looked Jordan straight in the eyes. "This is your chance Jordan. You can walk straight up those stairs and pack your bags and leave and I won't say another word. I'll make sure that Jenna gets everything she needs and that she gets everything that she deserves in this life and more. Just go to New York and start your life. I'll take care of Jenna."

"So you think that's the answer to your so called problem, me just leaving Jenna high and dry and waltzing off into the sunset? You'd like that wouldn't you? Then you could play the hero and swoop in and tell her that daddy's going to make everything better."

"Don't patronize me! You have not idea what this is like, to know that your daughter has just thrown her life out the window."

"Is that what you really think, that her life is over? God Derek, do you think I'd do that to her? She's going to have everything she's ever wanted and more than she's ever imagined. After we get married…"

"Married?" Derek exclaimed.

"I would have asked her this weekend but I wanted to ask your permission. I knew things wouldn't be good between us but still, I wanted to ask you for the privilege of marrying my daughter."

"No way! You've been with her for what, a few weeks? Oh yeah, you really know what you want."

"Derek, I'm going to ask her to marry me with or without your blessing. But I really hope that you'll tell me its okay. When I fly to New York on Wednesday to talk to Gage, I've already made an appointment with a jeweler there and I'll be bringing home a ring. And you have to know that she'll say yes. She'll be eighteen Friday and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I don't even know who I'm talking to anymore. Where did this attitude come from Jordan?"

"It came from the same place that yours is coming from. It's coming from the fact that I love your daughter more than anything in the world and I want to be with her forever. And I want to raise my child. I'm not going to be one of those dad's that shows up every other weekend and gets a couple of weeks in the summer. I'm protecting my relationship with my child, just like you're trying to protect yours with Jenna."

"It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"I'm still me Derek and you can actually thank yourself for at least part of the way I'm acting. I spent more time in this house when I was in high school than I did at my own. And when my dad died you stepped in and filled that void in a way that I didn't think would ever be possible. I've watched you with your family Derek and I've watched you time and time again put them before yourself."

Jordan leaned back and ran his hands through his hair as he searched for the right words to continue on with. "Derek, I want what you and Casey have. I've always wanted what you and Casey have and now I know who I want it with. I want it with Jenna. But I don't want to alienate her from her family in the process. I'm begging you to please not make her choose between us. Please let her have both."

Jordan leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "You can hate me for the rest of my life if you need to, though I hope it doesn't come to that. But please don't do this to Jenna. I swear on everything that's in me, I'll make her happy and she'll have everything she ever wanted and more. Was this perfect timing for something like this to happen? Of course it wasn't, but that doesn't mean that she and our baby should be punished for it. Can you at least do that, if not for me then for Jenna? Please don't make her choose."

Derek sat there for a moment, contemplating everything that he had just heard. This was the most agonizing thing that he had ever experienced in his life and there was no easy way, no simple solution to it. Finally coming to a decision he told Jordan, "I don't know when or if I'll be able to get over this. I don't think I'll ever be able to think of you in the same way again. That being said, my daughter comes before any of that. I can't keep you from asking her to marry you but I am going to ask for this. It's very important to her mother that Jenna be here while she's pregnant. Would you be willing to live here until the baby's born and you're ready to leave for New York?"

"I don't have a problem with that at all. I know that Jenna's young and it's going to be a scary time. I want her to have both of you there to support her. I would never be selfish enough to try and take her away from her family. Derek, I want us to be able to find a way to repair this. I've always considered myself a part of your family and now that's going to be a reality. I hope that I can begin to work towards regaining your trust by the way I handle myself with Jenna."

"I can't tell you what's going to happen Jordan. I can't tell you how I'll feel down the road. All I know is how I feel right now."

"I understand that and I can accept it. Now, I really want to ask Jenna to marry me on her birthday and I'd like you, Casey, Whitney and Cam to be there."

Derek shook his head, "Just decide what you want to do and let me know."

"I'm serious Derek, thank you for letting me stay."

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for Jenna and Casey. I have my own baby to worry about and stress and pregnancy don't mix well with Casey. You'll find out there are a lot of things to worry about when you're a parent. Get ready to grow up Jordan, because the real world's coming."

* * *

**So what did you think? Derek still has a long way to go, but who could really blame him. **

**Review, review, review and I'll update, update, update (With Citney and Jitsy)!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So as I told those of you who reviewed, I'm emotionally drained after the last two drama filled chapters. So this chapter happens the same day as the last two, but it tells what happened with Whitney at the Shepherd's and also there's a little Jenna/Jordan at the end.**

**So enjoy the Citney and Jitsy fluff. I think we all deserve it!**

* * *

Kendra walked into the kitchen and saw the two girls sitting at the table, books open and studying. She put down her groceries and walked over and gave each girl a kiss on the top of the head.

"So how is our super model today?" she asked as she grinned at Whitney.

"Totally bogged down in Biology and Geometry," she replied with a blush.

"How about you Addie, how was your day?" her mom asked as she began to put the groceries away.

"Oh, it was just wonderful. I mean, between forgetting my English homework this morning and spending the day watching my brother shove his tongue down my best friend's throat every chance he got, what more could a girl ask for."

"Addie, that's not true. You're going to make your mom think horrible things."

Kendra turned towards Whitney and smiled, "Sweetie, you've got to remember who you're talking to here. I spent a great amount of grade eleven with your dad's tongue shoved down my throat."

Both girls shuddered at the thought. "Please Mom, that is totally too much information. I think you've just scarred us for life. Its bad enough I have to witness you and Dad mauling each other all the time, now every time I see Derek, I'm going to picture you two. That is a mental image I could have done without for the rest of my life."

"Just wait until you get your first serious boyfriend. You'll be singing a totally different tune."

"She could have one right now if she'd just go for," Whitney jumped in, seeing her opportunity to get back at Addie for the tongue remark.

"Oh really, and who's the boy?" Kendra asked with an excited look on her face.

Addie gave Whitney a threatening look and said, "Don't do it Whit."

Whitney just smiled at Addie as she said, "Ian is totally in love with Addie."

"Ooh, Ian's a cutie. Why wouldn't you like him Addie?"

"Because unlike some of us in this room, I'd like to break free from the creepy inner circle of friends and find someone that I haven't seen in their diaper. I'm not going out with Ian, end of discussion."

"End of what discussion," Cameron asked as he came through the door.

Kendra watched with interest as Cam made a straight beeline for Whitney. If there was any doubt in her mind about how he really felt, she was totally convinced now. She had never seen her son come home from practice and not go straight to the refrigerator to find food. Seeing him pick Whitney over food totally solidified in her mind, the depths of his feelings for the girl.

She watched him walk to where she sat and had to contain a squeal as she watched him lean over and whisper something in Whitney's ear before he kissed her cheek. She had known the crush he had carried for Jenna for years but she had also known how Whitney had felt about him. She loved both the girls, but there was no doubt in her mind that her son had picked the right Venturi girl and she couldn't be happier.

Of course his stomach did eventually get the best of him and he left her to find food.

"You know son, I'm about to start supper. Don't eat too much."

"Mom, those are words that should never be uttered. I can't eat too much. I'm a growing boy," he grinned as he came over to give her a hug.

She hugged him back and smiled. "So, I'm very happy to see that Derek didn't kill you when you went back over there this morning. What did he say when you showed up?"

"Well," he said as he proceeded to make a sandwich, "first he said that the kissing bandit had returned to the scene of the crime."

He heard a gagging noise from over at the table and saw Addie sitting there holding her head in her hands.

"Get use to it Sis," he said before continuing on with the conversation he was having with his mom. "Then he wanted to know if I had talked to you and Dad and what you both said."

"And what did he think of that?"

"Well," he said taking a large bite from the sandwich. "He said he expected nothing more from you but that he was very pleased with Dad's response. He said something about that's why Dad's his best friend, because great minds think alike."

"Well, it's not like Sam and Derek wouldn't have done the exact same thing when they were your age."

Just then Sam walked into the kitchen and put his briefcase down on the cabinet. "What would Derek and I have done at Cam's age," he asked before he gave his wife a kiss.

"You would have snuck over to your girlfriend's house in the middle of the night to see her after she'd been away. And don't tell me that you wouldn't have done that or something just as equally crazy, because remember, I dated you before I married you."

He grinned down at her and kissed her one more time before he responded. "Guilty as charged, but that doesn't mean I want my son doing things like that. And I sure don't want a boy doing that with my daughter."

Cam took a drink of milk before he told his dad, "Then you should be very happy that you gave the appropriate response this morning. Otherwise, Derek said he was going to hunt down a boy at school today to show up in the middle of the night for Addie."

"Ooh, he could have asked Ian," Whitney piped in. "I guarantee you he would have done it, even if Ralph and Emily would have grounded him forever."

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking my homework upstairs and you can let me know when supper's ready," Addie said as she slammed her book shut. "If I'm over the mental trauma of the conversation I was just forced to endure, I'll be down; otherwise, I'll still be shuddering in mental anguish in my room."

Cam grinned at his sister's reaction. He finished the last few bites of his sandwich before he made his way back over to Whitney. "Come on, let's go up to my room," he said as he tugged on her hand.

"I can't Cam. Do you see all this work?"

"Nope," he said as he pulled her on up out of the chair and tightly too him. "The only thing that I see is my beautiful girlfriend that I haven't seen in almost three hours. Come on Whit, play now and work later."

She grinned up at him. "You know, you're a very bad influence. I don't think my parents are going to like that."

"What your parents don't know won't hurt them," he said as he pulled her towards the stairs.

"Hey, I heard that," Sam called out. "And keep the door open Cam. I'll be walking by periodically just to keep you honest."

Cameron turned back to protest but Sam stopped him quickly. "Take it or leave it. Either the door's open or you're down here with us."

He rolled his eyes but yelled back as they headed up the stairs, "Door open."

Kendra crossed her arms and looked at her husband. "I don't think that's ever been a rule with Cameron before. Why the sudden interest in what he does with a girl in his room."

He pulled her towards with him with a mock look of shock on his face before he grinned, "Are you crazy? The girl in his room has never been Derek's daughter before. I value you my life way too much."

WCWCWCWCWCWC

When they got to Cam's room he pushed the door almost completely shut, as close to closed as it could get without actually being that way.

"Cam your dad's going to come up here and you're going to get in trouble."

"Listen, I know my parents. Right now they're down in the kitchen having a major make-out session. Even if he does come up here, it won't be for a while. You know how my Mom is. She expects everyone to pull their weight around here so I can almost promise you that he'll be helping her make supper."

He moved the hair off her neck and began trailing kisses. When he reached her ear he whispered, "And besides, technically it's not closed because it didn't click."

She giggled and pulled away from him slightly. "I don't think parents like technicalities very much."

"Well I bet they loved technicalities when they were our age."

"Exactly," she said as she snaked her arms around his neck. "And that's why they don't like them now."

He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. "Well, I know what I like more than technicalities or for that matter anything else."

She felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach in anticipation of his answer. "What?"

"You," he said before he captured her lips with his own.

WCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney had of course loved every minute of her time at the Shepherd's, even managing to get Cam to buckle down and study with her for a bit. But still she couldn't help but keep thinking about what was going on at her own house at the moment.

It was now almost ten o'clock and she and Cameron were pulling into her driveway. Looking up at the house, she wondered what would await her when she walked in.

"Do you want me to come in with you? Just to make sure everything's okay?" Cam asked as he put the vehicle in park.

"No, that's okay. I better go in on my own. Besides, after what my daddy's just been through, I'm not sure we want to remind him that I have a boyfriend at the moment. He may have already instilled a no boy's policy."

"Well," he said as he leaned over the console, "we'll just have to remind him that we're the good kids."

"Yeah, we're so good that you sneak into my house after one in the morning. I'm sure that will be really reassuring to him at the moment. Now I better get in there before I break curfew. I think that's the last thing we want right now."

He brought his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him. "I'm coming by to pick you up in the morning. And call me after you get inside and let me know what's happening. If it's too bad in there I'll come back and we'll sit on the porch or something. I don't want you upset."

She leaned in and softly brushed her lips against his. "I'll be fine, but I'll call you no matter what, okay?"

"Good, that's makes me feel better."

"Alright, here it goes. I wonder what's happening in there right now?"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna heard a light knock on her door and looked up so see Jordan peaking in. She quickly hopped off the bed and went running towards him, throwing herself into his waiting arms.

"What did he say? Can you stay?" she asked nervously.

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips. "I can stay," he assured her.

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank God. I don't know what I would have done if we had to leave."

"Well I don't want you worrying about a thing because we'll be here until you graduate and the baby comes. Come on, I want you to lie down. You've been under way too much stress. It's all going to work out and it's time for you to relax."

They made their way to her bed and Jordan sat down with his back against her headboard, arms wrapped tightly around her.

"My mom's going to call her doctor tomorrow and get me an appointment."

"Really?" he asked, both amused and touched by the excitement in her voice.

"And she says that the first time I go to the doctor he'll do a sonogram and we'll get to see the baby. Of course it won't look like a baby but still, we'll get to see it. You'll go with me won't you?"

"Of course I'll go with you. I wouldn't miss is it for anything in the world."

"When are we going to tell people? How are we going to tell people?"

"I don't want us to do anything until after this weekend. I'm flying to New York on Wednesday and I'll talk to Gage and I'm also going to go by and meet with my agent. I need to talk things over with him and get his input on the best way to handle this. And then when I come home it's your birthday. And the only thing we're going to think about on that day is how to make it the most amazing birthday ever. And then this weekend, we'll put a plan together."

She smiled up at him and his heart melted. He would do whatever it took to keep that smile there. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he slowly pulled away he smiled and whispered, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too," she said with tears sparkling in her eyes. "It's really going to be okay? Everything's going to work out?" she asked once again, still unsure that something good could come from all this.

"It's going to be more than okay; it's going to be perfect. I promise it'll be you, me and our baby and happily ever after."

* * *

**Some of you have asked how long this story is going to be and as I've told some of you, I can't even begin to see the end of this yet. I'm actually kind of feeling like this could turn into the never ending Dasey story, because all I know at the moment it that there's still a lot of story to tell.**

**So did you like the fluff? I know several of you have been dying for more Citney so I better hear from you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm posting this on the run. I haven't really proofed it properly, so I'm not promising that there won't be major mistakes. I'll go through it on Monday and correct anything I see. **

**It's basically Jitsy and Dasey with George and Nora.**

* * *

Jenna was physically and emotionally exhausted. She had felt horrible from the get go that morning. Jordan had nagged her about eating breakfast and she had finally relented, but she had proved her point by ridding herself of the nauseating food not fifteen minutes later. At least after that, he promised that he wouldn't bother her about it for a while, admitting that she did know her body and what it could handle at the moment a little better than he did.

Then she had gone to school and had to pretend that everything was normal. She'd had to listen to Chloe go on and on about the fight she'd had with her boyfriend and how stressed out she was by it all. The whole time Chloe was rambling on, all she had wanted to do was tell her to shut up because she couldn't even begin to know what real stress was.

She had then had to go to cheerleading practice and pretend like she was going to be the captain all year and that everything was just fine. She was so tired she was sure she would collapse from pure exhaustion, but she had to pretend to be her normal perky self.

All this, while knowing that Jordan had to spend the day with her dad at work. She had wanted to seek him out so many times that day, just to see his face and hear his voice. She was terrified of how her dad would treat him. For the first time since Jordan had come to live at the house, her dad hadn't asked him to ride to work with him. Yes, her stress level was at an all time high and all she had wanted was for Jordan to take her in his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

At least she had made it through the day and she was now lying on her back staring up at the ceiling in her room. She heard a knock on the door and prayed it was Jordan home early from practice. She sat up and straightened her hair and said, "Come in."

Whitney peeked around the door and walked in. She was wearing her bikini. "Come on, get your bathing suit on and we'll go swimming. You can't just lay in here all afternoon. You're going to get depressed; you need to be out in the sunshine.

"Whit, I'm exhausted. All I need is my bed and some peace and quiet."

"Come on," she urged as she walked over to sit on the bed beside her. "Please! We'll get the big double float and we'll just float around the pool tanning. You know how much you love doing that; come on it'll be fun."

"Really Whit, just let me stay in here. I'm tired."

"Nope," she said as she hopped off the bed and walked over to the drawer where Jenna kept her swim suits. "You can rest on that float just as easily as you can in this bed. I'm not going to let you lay here and get depressed. It'll be another hour before Jordan gets home and Cam's coming here after practice too. We might as well make good use of the time. Now come on, get up."

Jenna knew that she was beat. There was absolutely no way that Whitney would leave her alone. She had always been that way, bugging her until she finally relented and gave in. So she got up and put the swim suit on. She looked in the mirror one last time before she headed out the door. She had always taken such pride in her body and she felt her stomach drop at the thought of not looking that way for much longer.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna had to admit that Whitney had been right. She loved just floating on the water and feeling the sun beating down on her skin. It was much better than sitting up in her room obsessing over things that she had no control over.

Jordan and Cam had shown up and surprised them by jumping in and knocking them off the raft. They had both been half asleep and had never seen it coming until it was too late. They had got a ball and played keep away, girls against the boys and it had been nice, nice that for a few hours, she could forget her grown up problems and just act like a kid again. She knew that those days would be few and far between from now on.

Whitney and Cameron had decided that they wanted to get in the hot tub and had asked them too. She had been ready to go but Jordan had spoken up and said that they'd have to pass because pregnancy and hot tubs don't mix. And once again she had felt young and stupid as reality came crashing down and that now familiar pressure started creeping in on her again. She hadn't known that about hot tubs and if Jordan hadn't been there she would have gotten in. There were so many things she didn't know and so many things to think about. She wondered if she'd ever be able to get their baby here safe and healthy.

She and Jordan were now sharing a lounge chair and he pulled her tightly to him. "You know," he began before he paused to kiss her, "you look utterly irresistible in that bikini. Since your mom and dad are gone to your grandparents' house, how about we go upstairs, because as good as you look now; I know you'll look even better without it."

She immediately burst into tears.

He brought her tightly to him and began running his fingers through her tangled hair, trying to find some way to comfort her as he tried to figure out what was wrong. "What's wrong? Am I pressuring you too much?"

She began to shake her head no as she buried her face deeper into his chest. "Then what is it? Come on Bitsy, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid," she managed to get out.

He pulled away from her slightly and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "Hey, where's this coming from?"

"I don't know anything. I would have gotten into that hot tub if you hadn't stopped me. And then you were talking about how I look. Jordan I don't want to get fat," she sobbed.

He had to keep himself from laughing at her. Sometimes he forgot that she was still a seventeen year old girl, but she was definitely showing it now.

"Bitsy, you can't know everything. I just randomly heard that somewhere in college about the hot tub. And you're not going to get fat. I know that you obsess over your looks, but you're going to have to put that aside for awhile. I promise that after the baby comes, if you're not happy with how you look, I'll get you the best trainer in New York City."

"But I'll never be the same again," she sobbed.

"That's right you won't," he said as she rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek. "But you'll be better. If I love you this much now, I can't imagine how I'll feel after you have our baby. I can't wait to watch you stomach grow. I can't wait to be lying next to you and feel our baby moving inside you. To me, that's hotter and a way bigger turn on than anything we've experience before."

She smiled slightly at his words but couldn't resist asking, "Really?" She needed to know that he wasn't just saying that too make her feel better. She wanted him to really mean it.

"I promise Jen. You'll never be anything but completely beautiful in my eyes," he said before he moved to pull her closer as he deeply kissed her.

She was finding it very hard to contain herself. He made her feel things that she had never imagined possible. Pulling away, she breathlessly asked, "Do you still want to go upstairs?"

He grinned slyly and winked before saying, "I'll race you."

DCGNDCGNDCGNDCGN

Derek and Casey stood on the familiar front porch. He reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly before he rang the doorbell.

George answered the door and smiled brightly at them. "Come in, come in. I don't think I'll ever get used to you guys ringing the doorbell."

They smiled slightly at him, but didn't say anything as they entered the family room. Nora was walking in with a tray of ice tea and cookies and sat it down just as they reached her.

"Hey you guys," she said as she moved to hug them both. "You know you've got George and me on pins and needles with this cryptic call of, 'we need to see you both today'. There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?" she asked worriedly.

Derek sat down in the recliner and Casey was about to sit down on the end of the couch next to him, but he pulled her down with him instead. "No, no," he began reassuringly, "the baby's just fine."

"Good, you really had us worried," George said with a smile.

"So if it's not the baby, then what's wrong?" Nora asked as she poured the tea.

Casey glanced at Derek and he nodded for her to begin. "Well you see, we had a very eventful evening last night. It seems that Jenna and Jordan…"

Nora interrupted, "I think we need to tell you right now that we know about Jenna and Jordan. Evidently she misunderstood something she saw after the ballgame Friday night and called and asked to stay here. Jordan was in a near panic because Jenna wouldn't tell him where she was. So it seems he got in his car and proceeded to drive all over town until he found her car here. Our doorbell rang in the middle of the night and it didn't take long to figure out that it was more than just friendly concern he was feeling. He looked just about as panic stricken as you did the night of the championship when you couldn't find Casey."

"Is that all you know?" Derek asked.

"Yes, is there more?" Nora asked with a questioning look.

Casey felt the tears welling in her eyes. She tried to speak but the words got caught in her throat and she turned to rest her head on Derek's chest.

Derek pulled her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head before beginning to explain to their parents what Casey couldn't at the moment.

"Unfortunately, there's a lot more to it actually. They informed us last night that Jenna's pregnant."

He heard Casey's sobs grow louder as he voiced the situation and pulled her more tightly to him.

George ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it's pretty obvious how the two of you are taking it. How's Jenna doing?"

Derek's face began to grow red with anger at the thought. "Right now she's so snowed by Jordan than she can't see straight. He's made her believe that they're going to have some fairy tale life and that he's going to make it all better."

"And this upsets you?" George asked, looked straight at Derek.

"Of course it upsets me. It makes me furious, actually. If Casey hadn't stopped me last night, I'm not sure what I would have done to the boy."

"So you think it's all just words? That Jordan can't do that for Jenna."

"There's no way…"Derek interrupted.

"I wasn't through Derek," George said. "Listen to me, I distinctly remember twenty-three years ago when we sat in this living room and you told Nora and me about your feelings for Casey. You told us how much you loved her, how much you loved her baby. You said that you were going to do everything in your power to make her happy. Did you mean it when you said it?"

"Of course I did," Derek said. He was insulted that his dad would even ask such a question. "Casey was my life then and she has been ever since. But I'd had feelings for her for so long. There's no way he could feel about Jenna like I did about Casey."

"How do you know that Derek," Nora asked gently.

"Because," he said as he searched for an answer. "Because I just do, that's why. She's just a baby Nora, she's my baby."

"Derek, she's not a baby anymore, she a young lady, and she a young lady that's going to be having a baby of her own. I saw Jordan this weekend Derek. He was in a total state of panic when he got here. He was frantic and you don't get that way about just anybody. He was worried sick. He loves her Derek, you can tell."

"But how in the world can they know it's going to last. They've only been together for a month. What if it all gets too much for him and he just decides to walk away? She'll be devastated."

"Of course, she will be. But you don't know that's going to happen. You've known Jordan for years and has he ever once shown you that that's the kind of young man he is? Derek, he lost his own dad. He knows what it means for a child to be without a father. I just don't think you're giving him enough credit. He's hurt you and that's understandable. But you can't question his commitment to Jenna just because you're disappointed in him. You've got to give those two the benefit of the doubt. Just like we gave the two of you all those years ago," George urged.

"I don't know if I can do it Dad," Derek answered him honestly. "I'm just so hurt and I feel so betrayed."

"Listen, what have you told your kids since they were old enough to listen. When everything…"

He smiled slightly at his dad before nodding his head in understanding, "When everything gets stripped away, family is what's left. Nothing matters more than your family."

"Like it or not, Jordan's family now. You're going to have to get past this; otherwise, it's going to eat you alive. Do it for Jenna, Derek. I know you love Jordan too. Just give it time, but you've got to find a way to make this work. You don't want to lose her do you?"

He shook his head no.

"Then what ever it takes you've got to do it. Can you put aside your pride and do what's best for your daughter?"

This time he shook his head yes. "You know how much I love my kids. I'd do anything for them."

"Then do this Derek," George urged. "Go home and make peace with Jordan. It's the only way."

* * *

**I'm especially excited to hear what you think about the Dasey part. Let me know what you think!**


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Casey flipped her phone shut as Derek opened the car door for her. She waited for him to get in before she told him, "Well, it seems that the girls, along with Jordan and Cam are cooking supper tonight and it will almost be ready by the time we get there."

A look of shock crossed Derek's face before he managed to ask, "So do we have the privilege of dining on sandwiches or hotdogs?"

"Actually, we're having spaghetti, garlic bread and salad."

"You're kidding?"

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are but that's what Jen said."

"Well," Derek said as he shook his head, "it must be those two boys doing because our girls can barely manage cold cereal."

Casey laughed, though she knew he was right. "See, you thought this boyfriend thing was going to be all bad. At least we're getting decent meals out of it."

"Personally, I'd take the cold cereal," he deadpanned as he pulled out of their parents' driveway.

It was a rather short trip from the house they grew up in to the house they lived in now and Casey knew that she wouldn't have much time to feel Derek out before they got there. She wanted to see if anything George had said had actually gotten through. "So, did anything your dad said make you rethink the situation?"

He glanced over at her before he looked back at the road. "I know he's right Case, it's not that at all. My head tells me he's right, but my heart says differently. I just feel like if I go in there and act like I'm totally fine with it then they won't understand how serious this is. It's just that they were so stupid. They had so much at stake and they blew it."

"So you're saying that I was stupid when I got pregnant with Gage?"

"No, you and Max were seniors in high school. I remember what it was like in high school. You think you're in love and you get caught up in the moment. That's what makes me the sickest about this. I totally understand why Jenna did it; I really do. She's so much like me it's scary sometimes. She's an act now, think later kind of girl. But I expected more out of Jordan. He's an adult Casey. At his age I was married with a four year old. He should have shown better judgment."

"Derek I don't think it matters if you're seventeen or twenty-two. You know what it's like when you first fall in love. You want to spend every minute with them and no matter what; you can't get enough of them. No one thinks clearly, Derek."

"But he needed too. There are consequences to this Casey and I'm not talking about a baby. I'll never wish that this baby didn't exist, that's not it at all. But I know the minute I walk in and tell the administration what's happened, they're going to make him leave. Casey, it doesn't matter if Jenna was the legal age of consent or not, because she's a student at the school he works at, it makes that null and void. Sleeping with her was a criminal act in the eyes of the law."

"You don't think the school will bring the police into this do you?" Casey asked alarmed.

"No, I think we'd need to push for it and of course that's not going to happen. Plus, I'm sure I have enough pull to keep it from happening. But I'm just trying to prove a point here. Besides, this is going to get drug into the public anyway. Jordan's been touted as one of the most promising rookies to come through in years. When people get a hold of this, they'll run with it."

He glanced over at Casey and saw her intently listening to him. "And Case, when they run with it, they'll drag our daughter through the mud with him. And the fact that she's my daughter will make it even more intriguing to them. I don't want my daughter to be seen as a scandal, I don't want my grandchild to be treated like some forbidden sin. Casey, I could have handled them together. I would have been shocked, but I love Jordan like family and I know it wouldn't have taken me long to come around. But this is huge. There are so many ramifications they haven't even thought of yet. But it won't be long and there going to come tumbling down on them and it's going to be overwhelming."

They pulled up in front of the house and Derek turned off the car. He started to get out, but Casey stopped him. "Everything you said makes total sense and I agree one hundred percent. But the thing that trumps all of this is that it's happened and we have to make the best of it. I'm begging you Derek, please be civil in there. Treat Jordan nice and don't upset Jenna. She's an emotional basket case as it is; please don't do anything to upset her more."

"I decided last night that I'd do what ever it took to keep Jenna here with us for as long as possible. I know what it means to you for her to be here until she graduates and has the baby and it means that much to me too."

Casey took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Then you're going to have to try and be sincere, because it's obvious right now that you really don't want to try. Ignoring him like you did today isn't what she wants. She wants a mended relationship Derek and you're going to have to try. Can you do that for her? Can you do that for me?" she asked.

He reached across and pulled her towards him, "You know I'll do anything for you Case."

Heading inside, they walked into the kitchen and saw Whitney and Cameron standing by the stove stirring various pots. Jenna was making a salad while Jordan was getting plates and glasses out of the cabinet.

Casey nudged Derek and he took a deep breath before he nodded at her and head over to where Jordan was.

He walked up and put a hand on his shoulder and Jordan looked up, surprised to see him.

"How about you get the ice in the glasses and I'll pour the tea?" Derek asked.

Jordan smiled at him and shook his head yes. "I'd like that a lot," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Casey had walked over to where Jenna stood and motioned for her to look where the two men stood. Giving her a hug she whispered, "It's a start."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cameron and Whitney had volunteered to do the dishes after supper. They knew that Jordan was getting ready to leave early in the morning for New York and that he and Jenna probably wanted to spend as much time together as they could together before he left.

Whitney also knew how hard the last twenty-four hours had been on her mom and she wanted her to be able to relax tonight, if that was possible.

They had finished the last of the dishes and were now cuddled up on the couch. They were flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. When they got to ESPN, they were showing a picture of Gage on the screen and the commentators were each giving their perspective on his first outing in the NFL the previous Sunday.

They sat silently as each announcer said that he was impressive over all and might just be what the Giants needed to return to the glory of the Eli Manning days.

"Those are pretty strong words," Cameron said. "Eli Manning is a saint in New York. Doesn't it just seem crazy that Gage is all over the television like he is? It just seems weird that he's just plain old Gage to us, but to everyone else he's some big celebrity."

"I know. When we went out this weekend, it took us twice as long to get anywhere, because we had to stop for him to sign autographs and take pictures. It was crazy."

"And now that's going to be you before long. You'll be famous just like him," he said as he pulled her tighter to him.

"I don't think taking a few pictures for magazines and a television commercial is quite the same thing as being a starting quarterback in the NFL."

"Yes it is. It's just important to a different group of people. There are going to be tons of girls that are going to be in love with you. Not to mention, tons of teenage boys."

"I just don't think it's that big of a deal. Wait and see, it'll blow over before you know it."

"I think you're selling yourself way to short. Whitney, this could lead to all sorts of things if you want it too. You've always wanted to be an actress. Lots of actresses started off as models."

"Well I think that you're a little too biased. But Uncle Ed sent some proofs from the photo shoot. Do you want to look?"

"Sure, where are they?"

"Up in my room, I'll go get them."

When she came back down, she handed him the envelope with the pictures and he pulled them out. He sat there in stunned silence as he went through each one.

Anyone with eyes in their head knew that Whitney was a beautiful girl, but he was blown away by the pictures. He kept looking for the right word to use to describe how she looked but there just wasn't one. He couldn't help but feel a certain pride well up in him at the thought that she was his. But he also knew there was so much more to her than what people would see when they opened up a magazine, because no matter how she looked, she was even more beautiful on the inside.

"Well, do you think they look okay?" she asked.

He almost had to keep from laughing at her question. Any other girl and he would have just thought she was fishing from a compliment, but he knew that Whitney still didn't see what was right there in color. She really was asking for his approval.

He put the pictures down on the coffee table and then pulled her tightly to him. "Whit, they're amazing. I'm so proud of you."

Her face broke out into a grin. "Really?"

"Really," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I think I'm going to have to keep an even closer eye on you when we go out. It was bad enough before, but now I really don't trust the guys."

"But you trust me don't you?" she asked.

He didn't answer her immediately, but instead closed the distance until his lips were on hers. It was times like these, when she said things like that and gave him looks like that when he wondered how he was going to be able to control himself. If she had been any other girl he would have already had her in bed. He would have turned on the charm and she would have been a goner. He wasn't being egotistical, that's just how it was. He'd done it too many times before.

But Whitney was different and she needed to be treated differently. But that still didn't mean that his body didn't react a certain way every time he was near her. She didn't even have to be touching him, she could just say the most innocent thing and those feelings would begin to surface. His dad would probably be really happy with the difference he saw in his energy bill in the months to come, because cold showers took a lot less electricity than hot ones.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna sat on Jordan's bed as he packed a small bag to take with him to New York?

"Is that all you're taking?" she asked.

"I don't want to mess with checking my luggage in and out. I'll just stuff everything in this carry on. If I need anything else, I can always get it in New York. Besides, I'll be back Friday before noon."

"Wednesday morning to Friday morning sure is a quick trip."

"I know," he said as he stuffed the last thing into the bag. "But I only have a couple of things to do. And besides, do you want me to miss your birthday?"

"No," she exclaimed as her eyes got big. "It's bad enough that I've got everyone asking me why I'm not having a big blow out. But Daddy says he thinks it'll be best if we just keep it family and Cam. I guess he's right. I really don't feel much like celebrating anyway."

He was thankful that Derek had agreed to the people Jordan wanted at Jenna's party. He only wanted people there that knew about the baby. Afterwards, he'd throw her any kind of party she wanted, but for now the most important thing to him was taking that first step towards making her his wife.

He threw the bag over in the corner and came to join her on the bed. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him until they were lying on the bed. "You better be in your best party mood on Friday Bitsy, because it doesn't matter how many people are there, it's still your night to celebrate. I don't want this to keep you from enjoying your life. I want this to end up making your life better. Remember what I said, you, me and our baby equals happily ever after."

She pulled away and looked at him. "I know. I'm starting to get more used to it everyday. I've gone from wanting to be sucked into a black hole last Thursday, to laying here with you, talking about a future together. As long as you're okay with this, then I can deal. But I'm still worried about tomorrow. I hate that you have to tell Gage by yourself. If I was there, I think he might take it better."

"Actually, I'm kind of glad that you're going to be out of the line of fire. I'm not sure how he's going to take it, but I can guarantee you that it won't be any better than your dad took it, and honestly I think it's going to be a lot worse. I'm not sure if our relationship will ever be the same. And I can't blame him, really I can't. He trusted me and I let him down."

"Well, maybe he'll come around eventually. He's got to realize that it's happened and that now we just have the make the best of it."

Jordan raised his eyebrows. "Well, where is this grown up Jenna coming from?"

"It must be the mom coming out in me already, because it sounded just like something my mom would say."

"You know what?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"What?" she asked back.

"I think we've talked enough for one night. If I'm going to be gone for two days, I need a Jenna fix before I leave."

She moved in closer and rested her forehead against his. "Am I that addicting?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he said before he turned her over and flipped off the lamp.

* * *

**So you know what comes next don't you. It's the big showdown you all have been waiting for. I'm going to be honest, I have no idea what's going to happen when Jordan gets there.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, so here it is. I make no promises whatsoever. I kind of feel like everyone had their own preconceived notion of how things were going to go down between Jordan and Gage. Well, here's how it went down in my head. I hope you enjoy it.**

**There is some swearing in this chapter. I don't use cuss words and I can't stand to hear them, but I just really thought that Gage wouldn't be able to get through a conversation like this without using some. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Jordan had made his flight on time, but before he left the house he had gone in to kiss Jenna goodbye and it was almost more than he could do to leave. He hated leaving her there all alone, though he knew that wasn't really the case. She had her mom and dad but still, he felt totally responsible for her now and he hated to leave.

Once he landed, he had caught a cab and gone directly to his agent's office. If that meeting was any indication of how the rest of his trip was going to go, then he was in trouble. His agent informed him that he didn't see any way to spin this in a positive light. But he said that he had one suggestion that might actually work. Derek Venturi was a hockey legend, mentioned in the same breath as Bobby Hull, Wayne Gretzky and the likes. He wanted to spin the fact that Jenna was Derek's daughter and their child could be some super prodigy, with a hockey lineage that was unsurpassed.

It had taken Jordan all of about two seconds to shoot down that idea. He wasn't dragging Derek into this at all. He had been gracious enough to set aside his feelings and allow him to stay and he wasn't about to sensationalize Derek or Jenna, just to try and save face. And just as important, he wasn't going to have some article floating around that his son, if it was a boy, would see years later and feel pressure to perform just because of who his dad and grandfather were, no he had shot that idea down quickly.

Of course Jordan wasn't above playing hardball, especially when it came to the people he cared about. And his love for Jenna and their child out weighed anything else that could come up. So when he had threatened to walk and take the handling of his career somewhere else, the agent had started to sing a different tune. He and Gage had both signed with the same agent and the man was smart enough to know that he had two of the youngest, hottest athletes on the market. He'd seen things Jordan's way eventually and they had come to an understanding.

They wouldn't be announcing anything. There would be no public statement or press release. He would marry Jenna and they would live in London until June, when they would be moving to New York. If people found out about it then it would be addressed. He had told the agent to cancel the Sports Illustrated story; there was just no way around it. He was almost positive that he wouldn't be working at the school after this week. He didn't see anyway possible that they would keep him around. That meant that one of the main reasons for the story wouldn't even be valid anymore, so he had instructed him to cancel, saying that the scheduling just wouldn't work.

After he had left the office he was due to meet Gage at a bar and grill they had found when they had came to New York looking for apartments. He knew he was taking the easy way out. But he just felt like if he broke the news to him in a public setting, Gage might react a little better. He wasn't afraid of Gage, but he didn't want a physical altercation with him either. They had been through too much together, been too close, for it to come to that. He hoped that if Gage had time to think about it before lashing out and retaliating, then maybe they could mend their relationship easier. Because no matter how much he valued Gage's friendship, there was no way that he was going to let Gage attack him. He would have to fight back, and if he did, he was afraid that they'd never be able to repair the damage.

Walking in, he saw Gage seated at a table and walked over and sat down. "Have you been waiting on me for very long?"

"Nah, I just got here myself. I'm trying the baseball cap and sunglasses thing today but still, I got stopped a few times for autographs and pictures on my way here."

"Oh the high price of fame, I really feel for you buddy."

"You'll be right there with me next season. This town won't know what hit them."

Jordan didn't respond right away. Gage was trying to act like things were back to normal and he appreciated it, but he knew that if he wasn't at the arena or on the road, he'd be home with his wife and baby. It was amazing to think that less than two months ago he would have been all over what Gage had just said. He would have immediately responded back and they would be planning all the trouble they would cause.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid Jenna will find out and start nagging?" he teased.

"Well, I would imagine that if I were to go out with you like that next year, she'd probably have a lot to say about it."

"Jordy, are you already whipped? I mean, I know that Bitsy's pretty intimidating and all but still, I think between the two of us we could take her. Don't tell me she's going to be one of those kind of girlfriends. Man, that's why I've avoided anything serious like the plague. I'm not trying to be harsh here, but who's to say the two of you will even be together this time next year. You know how flighty Jenna is, she could change her mind a million times in the next year."

"I don't think that'll be happening Gage," he said quietly.

"I know you don't want to think about it, but it's a possibility. I know she's coming here this summer, but she's really got her heart set on going to school in California. She always says that with her hair and eyes, she was born for the sun," he laughed.

"Gage, we'll be together. There's no doubt in my mind."

He looked at him questioningly but chose to drop the subject. "So, have you broken the news to Dad yet? I assume you haven't since he didn't say anything about it when I talked to him on the phone yesterday."

"Actually we told him Monday night."

Gage raised his eyebrows at him. "You're kidding! There's no way that my dad wouldn't have called me when he found out."

"He didn't call you because I asked him not too."

He could tell that Gage was even more confused now. "Why would you ask him not to tell me? I've known for a month."

"Because there was more to tell him than just the fact that we're together."

Gage sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Is this something I want to hear?" he asked calmly.

"I seriously doubt it. This time next year, I won't be asking my girlfriend if I can go out on the town with her brother, I'll be asking my wife."

Gage shot forward in his seat and gripped the table firmly until his knuckles turned white. "You're messing with me right? This is just a little fun to make up for the fact that I beat the hell out of you when I found out."

Jordan shook his head no.

"Why the hell would you ask her to marry you? That's the absolute most idiotic thing I've ever heard of. She's too young to know what she wants. Of course she said yes, she's still got that stupid school girl crush on you. I trusted you Jordan. God, I could kill you with my bare hands right now."

Jordan clasped his hands together, willing them to quit shaking. "It's wasn't that Gage. I haven't asked her to marry me yet, but I have an appointment with a jeweler this afternoon to pick out rings."

As white as Gage's knuckles had gotten from holding onto the table, his face was now that red. "I swear Jordan, if you say what I think you're going to say, I'm coming over this table and you're dead."

Jordan looked Gage in the eyes and shook his head in affirmation. And when he did, he saw Gage immediately begin to shake in rage.

"You bastard," Gage hissed. "You brought me here hoping I wouldn't make a scene. So your man enough to get my seventeen year old sister pregnant, but you're such a coward that you had to bring me out in public to tell me? You know what, I don't give a damn, you can walk outside right now and we'll take care of it out there or I'll take care of it right here. I could care less, but your ass is mine either way."

"Please don't do this Gage. Can't we just talk…"

"Are you crazy? There's not one thing that you could even begin to say that could make this one iota better. You seduced my little sister and got her pregnant, how can you make that better?"

"It wasn't like that I swear. I didn't seduce her. Meagan showed up at school the Monday after you left. Jenna saw us talking and she got the wrong impression. She was really upset when I got home and we talked. One thing led to another and she…"

"If you're about to say that this is her fault, then I'd stop right there, because if you do, I swear it'll all be over. I'll come across that table and you won't know what hit you."

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just saying that I didn't make the first move. I promise I didn't take advantage of her. You know me better than that."

"Evidently I don't know you at all. You were supposed to tell her that the two of you weren't ready. My God Jordan, you had been together what, all of three days? That's not called love, that's called a hook-up. You make me physically sick."

"I know you're mad, but I hope we can get past this."

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe what I am. You were like family to me and now you're nothing."

"Don't be like this. We'll be getting married in the next couple of weeks. I'm going to ask her at her birthday supper on Friday night. I want you to be the best man at my wedding Gage. We're like brothers."

"Not any more. When you got my sister pregnant, that was over. I won't be at the wedding. I'm not going to watch you ruin my sister's life."

"God Gage, she's pregnant, she's not dying. Her life isn't over; I won't let it be. I'll make sure that she gets to do everything she wants too, that she'll have everything she wants. We're moving here in June and I'm going to find the best nanny there is. I'm not sure she'll be able to do the internship because the baby's not due until the end of May. But I promise, what ever she wants to do, I'll support it one hundred percent."

"I'm sorry, but it all sounds like bullshit to me. Three days Jordan. It took you all of three days to jump in bed with her. Now your running scared and your trying to make the best of a bad situation. There's no way you could know if you love her. And she's so young and nieve that she believes it all."

"I know you're mad but I'm telling you right now, don't question my feelings for Jenna again. You have no idea how I feel."

"I know you're going to feel like hell when I get through with you," he said with his face still blood red.

"Listen, I know you're mad. But she's having my baby and we're getting married and nothing you can say or do is going to change that. And I want you there when it happens. She's going to be devastated if you don't come. You don't have to be my best man, I totally understand. But please don't do this to her."

"I'm not doing anything to her. I think you managed that all on your own. I won't be there and I won't be talking to you about this anymore. You can walk out that door right now, because I can promise you we're through here or you can stay and open your mouth again, and I'll shut it for you. I don't care if our picture gets plastered over every newspaper in New York and every tabloid in American. I'll chew you up and spit you out, I swear. And I can promise you that I'll come out the hero and you'll look like the pervert you are. Now what's it going to be?"

"Gage…"

Gage started to get up and Jordan just shook his head as he moved to get up himself. He pushed away from the table and looked Gage straight in the eyes. "You're going to break her heart if you don't come to the wedding. She idolizes you. I don't expect you to come for me, if that's the way you want it then I won't even speak to you. But please reconsider coming for her."

Gage just shook his head at him as he took a step closer. "Get the hell out of here now, or I'm throwing you out myself."

Just then Jordan's phone went off and he looked at the screen. "It's a text from Bitsy," he said as he flipped it open. He read it quickly and then looked back at Gage. "She wants to know if I've talked to you and how it went."

Gage closed his eyes for a moment. He was so torn by his love for his sister and his disgust for Jordan that he didn't know what to do. Finally coming to a decision he told Jordan, "You tell her how much I love her and that I'm sorry that she had to throw her life away on a sorry bastard like you."

He then picked his sunglasses up off the table and put them back on. He took a few steps until he was directly in Jordan's face, "Don't push me Jordan, because if you do, it'll get ugly. I'm sure my dad has resigned himself to make the best of this, no matter how badly he hates your sorry ass, but you're not getting off that easy with me. You're dead to me and there's nothing you can ever say or do to make that change." He then pushed passed him and headed out the door.

Jordan rubbed his forehead, which was now throbbing from the stress and pressure of the conversation that had just occurred and now he had to answer Jenna and he had absolutely no idea what to say to her. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was upset her while he was so far away. This whole situation with Gage sucked and there was just no way around it.

Finally he decided to be honest with her, without revealing too much. So he began typing in, "It could have gone better but don't worry, everything will be okay."

He flipped his phone shut and tried to tell himself the same thing, that everything would be okay.

JHJHJHJHJHJHJH

Jordan stood outside the store and looked at the sign that read, Tiffany and Co. He took a deep breath and walked in, finding an employee he said, "My name is Jordan Hart and I have an appointment at three for a private showing of engagement and wedding rings."

The woman looked down at the appointment book and nodded her head. "Yes, you do. If you'll follow me, I'll take you back to the showing room and a jeweler will be with you shortly."

Once seated in the room he soon became lost in thought, wondering how Jenna was doing. He had finally convinced her not to call Gage herself. He had decided that there was no use in staying in New York now that he and Gage were no longer speaking, so as soon as the rings were purchased, he was heading for the airport to get a ticket back to London. All he wanted was to get back to Jenna as soon as possible. She and their baby were his number one priority and anything else would just have to take a backseat.

A man walked in with two security guards who were carrying several velvet boxes. They walked over and placed them on a table and then went and stood by the door.

The man sat down behind the table and smiled warmly at him. "Hello Mr. Hart, my name is Jeffrey and I'll be helping you with your selection today. Is there anything specific that you're looking for, a certain style or stone?"

Jordan smiled back at the man. It was nice to see a friendly face for once today. After spending time with his agent and Gage, he would take anything close to friendly at the moment.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know what I'm looking for. I just know I want an engagement ring with matching wedding bands for myself and her."

"Well tell me a little bit about the girl. What's she like? Is she traditional or more contemporary? Does she like simple or is she more into the glitz and glamour?"

"Well, I can tell you that she's all about the glamour. She's just really vivacious and out going. She loves to have fun and fashion is her life."

The man nodded and selected a box to open. "I don't think that really sounds like a girl who would want a traditional round stone. These are some more contemporary cuts that I think she might like."

Jordan looked into the box and was amazed by their beauty. He scooted closer and analyzed each ring before smiling and pointing to one. "I really like that one."

"You have a great eye Mr. Hart. That's a two carat square cut diamond with a band of channel set square diamonds in a platinum setting. It runs about sixteen thousand dollars."

"Does it have matching wedding bands?" he asked.

The man was slightly surprised when Jordan didn't flinch at the price he had just quoted. "It certainly does. Both bands together would run close to thirteen thousand."

"If you can get those in the right sizes, I'll take them."

They exchanged information and Jordan handed over his credit card. The man was soon back with the rings and Jordan signed the receipt. He thanked Jeffrey for his help and was soon leaving the store with the blue box tucked securely in his pocket.

Now all he had to do was get to the airport and back home to Jenna. God, he couldn't wait.

**

* * *

**

I know that there are a lot of you who read and choose not to review. That's okay, I don't review everything I read either. But in this instance, I'd really like to know what you think. I know some of you wanted Gage to deck Jordan, just know that Gage really wanted to hit him too.

**I'm not close to happy with this, but really I don't think I could have ever gotten it to the point where I was. I told Brandi yesterday that I was to the point of erasing everything I had, but I didn't do it. This conversation was the first thing I typed and in the end I just stuck with it. So it is what it is. Let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**It's the main six.**

* * *

Derek, Casey and the girls where sitting at the table eating supper. Jenna had been upset ever since she had talked to Jordan. Derek had forced her to come down to the table and eat and she wasn't happy at all.

"Jen," her mom began, "you can't just sit there and push your food around. You eat like a bird to begin with, but you can't do that anymore. You've got to eat something."

"I told you, I'm not hungry and I can't eat when I'm not hungry," she said as she put her fork down.

Derek shook his head. "You're telling me you can't just take a few bites."

She shook her head no. "I feel sick twenty-four hours a day and now the stress of Gage treating Jordan like he did makes it even worse. Daddy can't you do something?" she pleaded.

"Baby, I was on the phone with your brother for an hour this afternoon. I'm telling you, you're lucky it went as well as it did. Evidently my reaction was very mild compared to his. He just loves you so much, and you have to realize, Jordan is his best friend. I think in a way he feels responsible for this happening to you."

"You make it sound like some big tragedy. I love Jordan and I'm having his baby and you guys make it sound like it's the end of the freaking universe."

Derek bit his bottom lip for a moment before he decided that if she was big enough to have a baby then she was big enough to hear the truth. "Jen, this isn't going to just be as easy as you think. There are ramifications to these actions and whether you know it or not, you've got a rocky road ahead of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've got to go in and tell the administration what's happened tomorrow. Jordan won't be allowed to come back to school. Do you realize that when he slept with you he was breaking the law? No matter how old you are, you're a student and he's a teacher. He could spend jail time over this if the school pushed it."

All the color drained from Jenna's face. "You don't think they'll do that, do you?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Honestly, no. But that doesn't mean that I won't have to call in some favors. Jenna this was serious and as adults we realize it. Plus, it's not going to be easy for you. You're going to be going from top of the mountain to school gossip. You're going to find out that you don't have near as many friends as you thought and the one's that already don't like you and have always been jealous, well they're going to make it even worse."

"Wow, thanks for the pep talk Daddy," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"This isn't play Jenna, this is real life. I don't think that you've quite grasped that yet. You're romanticizing this way too much. It's going to be hard Jenna. I don't doubt for a minute that you love Jordan and that Jordan loves you but really, what do you know about each other? Basically everything you know about Jordan revolves around the way you idolized him when he was in high school."

Casey reached out to grab Derek's arm as if to say, don't be so hard on her.

Derek looked over at her and said, "Case, I'm not trying to be harsh or play hard ball, but I want her to realize the reality of this." He then turned his attention back to Jenna and went on. "You're mom and I had lived together for two years before we got together and then another year in the same house after we did get together and it was still hard, even knowing each others habits and tastes. You're going to be going into this basically with no prior knowledge of each other. And I can promise you it'll be the little things that you think won't matter that will be the things you fight over the most. Do you squeeze or roll the toothpaste, did he leave the toilet seat up, which way does the toilet paper go on the roller, they all sound pretty crazy don't they? But when you're stressed and tired because your baby hasn't been sleeping and has been up all night, those things are going to drive you crazy and before you know it, it'll be world war three."

Jenna looked at him like he's lost his mind.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm trying to prepare you, because honestly I'm kicking myself right now. I've spoiled you and your sister rotten and never thought twice about it. Jenna, a real relationship is more give than take and I'm just afraid that your giving abilities are going to lack."

"Daddy, I'm not like that."

Derek raised his eyebrows at her and gave her a look that indicated, don't even go there. "Jen, I'm not saying you're a horrible person, you're wonderful, but I just don't think you've thought this through. You're mom and I love you more than anything in this world and we're going to support you one hundred percent, but there's only so much we can do. You're going to have to be a big girl and I just don't think you realize all that it entails."

Just then the doorbell rang and Whitney took the opportunity to excuse herself from the table.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Opening the door, she saw Cam standing there. She reached up and gave him a hug when he walked in.

"Thank God you got here and saved me. I was having to endure a father/daughter talk and it was killing me."

Cam looked at questioningly. "What was there to lecture you about?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the sofa in the den. "It wasn't me he was talking to, it was Jenna. And she really didn't like what he had to say."

Cameron sat down and pulled Whitney onto his lap. "I hate to say it, but when has Jenna ever wanted anyone telling her what to do or how it is? That's just how Jenna is."

"Exactly, and that's what Daddy was trying to tell her. He said that she and Jordan don't really have much of a basis for their relationship yet and that it'll be tough. He said the little things will turn into big things and before you know it, it'll be world war three."

"So she still has no idea that Jordan's going to pop the question tomorrow night?"

"Ssh," she said as she swatted his shoulder. "She doesn't have a clue and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Couldn't he have just asked her here or without us there? I can't believe we're going to spend a Friday night at some fancy restaurant and I've got to wear a suit and tie."

She pulled slightly away from him and crossed her arms. "Don't you have a romantic bone in your body? This is what every girl dreams about Cam."

"Hey, don't get so defensive, I was just saying that I could think of better ways to spend a Friday night. I'm still not sure why I have to be there."

"Uh, I'm going to be there, isn't that reason enough?" she asked as she moved off his lap.

Cameron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How in the world did we go from you cuddling in my lap to less than five minutes later, you sitting over there?"

"You weren't being a jerk five minutes ago."

"How is stating the fact that I don't want to dress up and go eat fancy French food on a Friday night, acting like a jerk?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I'd much rather go to Smelly Nelly's and then sit in a dark movie theater with my girlfriend and make out for two hours."

"Is that all you think about?" she asked.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with Whitney?"

"I don't know, but I'm kind of thinking the same thing about you."

"Me? I asked a simple question and somehow you turned it into this."

She raised one eyebrow at him and he swore it was the same look he'd seen Casey give Derek at least a hundred times. "So this is all my fault?"

Cam took a deep breath and blew it out. "I really don't want to do this. Can we please not do this?"

"Do what?"

He literally bit his tongue so the smart remark that was just itching to come out, stayed firmly inside. "This," he said as he motioned to the space on the couch between them.

She got a small smile on her face as she inched slightly closer to him. "I don't want to do this either," she said as she made similar hand motions to those Cam had just made.

"You don't?" he asked as scooted even closer.

She didn't say anything but nodded her head no as she finished closing the distance between them.

They stayed that way, perfectly content in one another, until Derek entered the room and popped Cam on the back of the head. His head flew forward and he and Whitney's teeth bumped. They quickly pulled away from one another and looked at Derek.

"Sorry about that," he smirked. "It was kind of a knee jerk reaction. For some reason I get a very uneasy feeling when I walk in a room and see a boy's tongue shoved down my daughter's throat."

Whitney blushed and Cameron grinned as Derek put on his best serious face. "Do you think this is funny boy?"

Cam tried to hold in his laughter as he shook his head no.

Finally Derek grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. "See, now that's why it doesn't pay to have your daughter date your godson. Any other boy would have been shaking in his shoes right now and you're trying not to laugh."

"I'm sorry Derek, I really am. But if it makes you feel any better, as a boyfriend I really am kind of scared of you."

Derek smiled in satisfaction. "Good, that makes me feel a little better."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna had laid there in her dark room for several hours, her mind going ninety miles an hour. Her dad had brought up some issues that she hadn't even begun to think about. She had never thought that she might be treated differently at school or that others might look at her differently now.

She was just so wrapped up in Jordan that she hadn't thought past it. But now she was and it made her sick. She had never even considered the legal ramifications for Jordan. She could only hope that her dad was right and nothing would come of that.

She had been looking forward to her senior year for forever and now suddenly, she wished it was over and she could get on with her life. She didn't know what she'd do if people started whispering about her as she walked down the halls or passed notes about her in class. She had always been the one to do such things and now looking back on it, she realized how stupid and childish she was.

Glancing over at the clock she saw it read one thirty. She took a deep breath and was about to will herself to close her eyes when she saw her door creep open and she watched in anticipation. 'Please let it be Jordan, please let it be Jordan," she silently said to herself.

She was ecstatic when she saw his tall frame creeping across her room towards her bed.

She quickly sat up and jumped out of bed just as he reached her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he lifted her off the ground. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek there.

"You have no idea how much I needed this," he whispered. "Every time something was said or went wrong I just kept telling myself, 'I'm going home to Jenna', and I could handle it. But it just wasn't the same as this."

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. "I missed you too. I've been laying here thinking of everything that could go wrong and now, suddenly everything's all right."

He leaned down and gently brought his lips to touch hers. It was a soft caress really, but to them it meant everything. They had each weathered their own storms that day, but now they were together and in the stillness of the night they finally felt the storms roll away and a quiet calm set in that they both knew only came from the presence of the other.

* * *


	34. Chapter 34

****

So here's the next chapter. It's kind of fillerish but it does advance some new plots. Plus I just couldn't bring myself to write another proposal yet. I swear, I'm kicking myself!

* * *

Cameron closed his locker and turned around just in time to see Whitney rushing up to him holding up a piece of paper.

"Look," she said excitedly as she thrust the paper at him.

Cam took the paper from her and looked at it. He then handed it back to her without saying a word.

She stood there waiting for him to say something and he did the same. Finally she rolled her eyes and asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked back. He had absolutely no idea what she was expecting him to say.

"What do you think?" she asked, her face still animated in excitement.

Now he was really confused. Was there a certain answer that he was supposed to give? Did she expect something specific? This was exactly why he had never been in a serious relationship before Whitney. He just couldn't read girls and he assumed that what ever he said was going to be the wrong thing. "I think it sounds great," he replied hesitantly.

He felt a sense of relief wash over him when her smile became even bigger. But the relief soon turned to panic when she began talking, "I'm so glad you think that. I didn't know how you'd react. Now I'm thinking that we could sing something really fun. Like "Summer Lovin'" from Grease or "Got a Lot of Livin' to Do" from Bye Bye Birdie and then maybe you could do "Luck be a Lady Tonight" from Guys and Dolls and then maybe…"

Cameron had stood there and watched her lips move but it took a few seconds for it to register in his brain what she was saying. But once it finally did he was quick to reply, "What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything. I don't take theater; I don't even walk down the same hall as theater."

Whitney looked shocked that he had interrupted her. "I know, but you should. And Meagan, I mean Ms. Bradford, said that we don't have any money in our account to do a play. It seems that most of the money goes to support the athletic program," she said pointedly.

"That's right Whit, because the athletic program brings in the most money for the school."

"Well, then that just means that you owe it to us to help us out," she said with her hands on her hips.

"No way, are you crazy? They'll laugh me off the stage. There is no way that I'm publically humiliating myself like that."

"You were going to be the lead in a musical Cam. And now you won't even sing a couple of songs?"

He shook his head no. "Whit, I was doing that musical so I could spend more time with you. Now I can do that without having to have an excuse. Plus, that was at the theater. Chances are that my friends wouldn't have even known that was happening. You know, we don't exactly hang in that circle."

She cocked her head at him and asked, "And exactly what circle would that be?"

He could tell that he was treading on thin ice and that his next reply was crucial. "Well, I didn't mean anything bad. It's just that my crew wouldn't exactly be anywhere to hear about your crew."

"So you have a crew and I have a crew? I see how it is," she said as she crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Well, I'll tell you what, you're going to have a lot of time to hang with your crew, because my crew will be getting ready for a musical review of Broadway. And I don't think I've shared the best part of the whole thing with you yet. John Tyler just found out he needs a fine arts credit to graduate, so he's just moved into my theater class." She then leaned forward and for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she placed her lips by ear and whispered in a very sexy voice, "Have fun with your crew Cam and I'll be sure and have fun with mine." She then stepped away from him and flipped her hair back before strutting off.

He immediately wanted to hit the first thing he could find, but he knew it wouldn't make him feel better. Well, of course hitting John again, now that would make him feel better but he knew that wasn't an option either. Derek had made that exceedingly clear. No, he knew he had exactly one option and one option only. He was about to find himself on stage in a musical review of Broadway. And suddenly only one word came to his mind, and it flashed in his head like a huge neon sign, and that one word simply read 'whipped'.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

Jenna had woke up sick again and it hadn't gotten any better. She hadn't thrown up yet, but she was almost positive that if she could, she would feel much better. Her dad was going in to talk to the administration today, which meant Jordan hadn't came to school. Now she didn't even have the luxury of at least passing by him in the hall and getting a reassuring smile from him. No this day truly sucked and she was deathly afraid that she was going to have to walk the halls for many more months without seeing him there.

Suddenly she was brought back to reality by Chloe shaking her arm. "Have you even listened to one thing I've said Jenna?"

"What?" she said shaking her head slightly, trying to bring herself back to reality. "I guess I was daydreaming. I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I said, I can't believe you're not having a huge blowout tomorrow for your eighteenth birthday. You've been waiting for this day for forever and now you're not even going to celebrate it."

"I am going to celebrate it," she began. She was trying to choose her words very carefully; she didn't want to give anything away yet. "It's just that I'm going to be eighteen and how many times have I told you I'm so past all this high school stuff. We're getting all dressed up and going to Pierre's for dinner. I promise, we'll go shopping or something on Saturday. But tomorrow night it's just going to be family."

"And Jordan and Cameron," she said. Jenna could tell that she was a little hurt that they had been included in the celebration and she hadn't.

"Chloe, how could we not invite Jordan, he lives with us. And now Whitney and Cam are joined at the hip. She pitched a fit for us to let him come," she lied.

Chloe shook her head but Jenna knew that she was still bothered by the whole thing.

"I tell you what, I'm going to call Bella Spa and have then book us for Saturday. We'll go and get the works, Daddy's treat. Don't you think that sounds like more fun than sitting at a fancy French restaurant all night?" she asked hopefully. She was silently pleading for Chloe to go with the idea.

Chloe's eyes immediately brightened. "Do you really thing your dad would do that?"

"I know he will. So first thing after school I'm going to call them and tell them we want the full treatment, okay?"

Chloe jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly. "That sounds great."

"Good, then it's a date. I'll set it up this afternoon and call you tonight and give you all the details."

Chloe jumped up and down a few more times before she left her to head to class. Jenna let out a deep breath that she hadn't even known she had been holding. She hated lying and she really hated keeping things from her best friend. She knew that Jordan wanted to talk everything out this weekend before they told anyone else, but she felt like she owed it to Chloe for her to be the next one to find out. No, she'd just have to tell Jordan that she was going to tell Chloe on Saturday.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Derek had come home and had immediately called Jordan into his study and by the look on Derek's face; Jordan could instantly tell that it hadn't gone well.

Jordan sat back in the chair and asked the question that he was almost positive he already knew the answer too. "So I don't have a job anymore?"

Derek shook his head no. "It was pretty ugly Jordan. They didn't take kindly to it at all. In fact, they were livid. And they want Jenna to immediately resign as head cheerleader. I explained to them the situation and that you'd be proposing tomorrow night, but they insisted that she go tell Meagan tomorrow so that she could make other arrangements."

Jordan ran his fingers through his hair. "We weren't going to start telling anyone until Monday. She still has no idea I'm proposing, but I told her that I wanted her to enjoy her birthday and then this weekend we would talk about how we were going to handle it."

"I'm sorry Jordan, but my hands are tied. She's going to have to go talk to Meagan tomorrow. There are a lot of consequences that the two of you haven't even thought about yet and this is one of them."

"I know. What if I go talk to Meagan for Jenna? I just don't want her to have to go through that."

Derek shook his head no. "You can't do that Jordan. No matter how hard you try, this is a situation that you can't make all better. There are going to be consequences and you've just experienced a few of them. Jenna needs to do this on her own. You won't be there to protect her all time and she's going to have to learn to do it herself."

"But Meagan is my ex-girlfriend. Don't you think that will make it really weird for Jenna?"

"I'm sure it will be, but a lot of things are going to be really weird for Jenna in the months to come. I did a little reality check with her at supper last night. I hated to do it, but someone had too. No matter how hard we try, Jenna going to be hurt by this and we won't be able to stop it. She's got to learn to stand on her own two feet, because I'm sure that school is not going to be the easiest place for her in the coming months."

"Do you really think people are going to be mean to her?" Jordan asked, clearly upset.

"I think it's a distinct possibility. Jenna hasn't always been the nicest person. In my day, they would have called her a 'mean girl'. That's a girl who rules the roost, kind of sitting up on her thrown and looking down at all the commoners and letting them know what's wrong with them. I'm not saying that Jenna was ever intentionally mean, but she did her share of making sure that everyone knew she was Queen Bee. Jordan, I'm sure you've heard the old saying, 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'. Well Jenna was up on a pretty high pedestal at that school, and the fall is going to be hard."

Jordan now had his head bowed and he was running the palms of his hands across his forehead. "I hate this," he exclaimed.

"I do too, but we can't change it. So are you going to tell Jenna about talking to Meagan or am I?" Derek asked.

"I'll tell her when she gets home. It's my responsibility."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney heard the doorbell ring and walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Cam standing there with his hands in his pockets looking at her sheepishly.

Whitney immediately crossed her arms and looked at him as if to say, 'what'?

Cameron took a few timid steps forward until he was standing inside with her. He began craning his neck looking as if he was searching for something.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she shut the door behind him.

He turned to look at her and shrugged his shoulder. "I was just making sure that John wasn't lurking around here somewhere. I thought maybe he was over here and the two of you were practicing some song from Cats or something."

Whitney had tried to keep a straight face and keep up the appearance that she was mad, but it was no use. At Cam's last comment she busted out laughing. "Don't worry, John won't be singing anything with me or with anyone else for that matter. He, unlike some handsome hockey players I know, can't carry a tune in a bucket. John will be positioned behind a spotlight in the back of the auditorium."

Cameron knew that she could probably see the relief that he felt wash over his face, but really he didn't care. "Thank God. You have no idea what crazy thoughts have been going through my head ever since you walked away from me today."

"But you do realize," she stated, "that he'll still be at every practice with me. It's the only way for him to pass the class."

"Yeah, but that's no big deal."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at him in surprise. "It's not?"

"Why would it be? I'll be right there with you and there's no way he'll try anything as long as I'm there."

Whitney immediately broke into a huge grin. "You're going to do it? You're really going to do it?"

"Yes, but I have to have approval on the songs Whit. If I'm going to do this, at least let me have some semblance of dignity, though I really don't think that'll be able to occur."

"Cam, this isn't the end of the world. It's you, standing up on stage and singing a few songs."

"And how in the world is that not the end of the world. The minute I puke up there, I'll be the laughing stock of the school."

"You're not going to throw up. And I'll be there with you even if you do."

He walked towards her and gathered her in his arms. "And that's the most important part, because there's no way I'd step foot in that place for anyone except you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and laid her head on his chest as he placed one hand on her back while the other one tangled in her hair. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she could have almost sworn she heard him whisper, 'I love you', but it was so soft that she couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Let me hear from you. I know you guys loved the Citney so you better let me know it!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Alright here it is. I make no promises. This isn't how I had invisioned it at first, but this morning it's how it came out. I've made good on my no car crash rule this story and now I think I'm about to make a no proposal, no wedding and no baby vow for the next story I write (that is if this one ever ends).**

**I'm almost positive this isn't what you were expecting, but I'm out of ideas for big elaborate proposals. So it is what it is.**

* * *

Jenna awoke to the feeling of her bed moving. She cracked her eyes slightly to see that Jordan was now there and he was lying on his side, looking at her intently.

Her eyes slowing fluttered open and she blinked a few times trying to drive the sleep away. She smiled when she felt his hand move to brush the hair from her face.

"Good morning, birthday girl," he said as he moved towards her for a good morning kiss.

When he pulled away she smiled at him once again, "Good morning to you too."

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed," he said as he lightly ran his hand up and down her arm, "but then I remembered your sudden aversion to all things protein, so that left out eggs, bacon and sausage. Then I remembered that sweet things in the morning now make you sick, so that left out pancakes and toast and jelly. I started to bring you fruit and yogurt, but you threw that up day before yesterday and that left me with cereal and I knew that the cereal made you sick yesterday, so I was kind of at a loss for what to do."

Jenna couldn't help but laugh out loud at how much thought he had put into breakfast. It was the little things like that that just proved that he loved her and she couldn't help but want to burst with joy.

"So how do you feel this morning?" he asked as he got serious.

"Okay for now. Of course, I haven't gotten up yet and that's usually when it hits."

He gathered her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry that I won't be there with you today. I know we couldn't really talk, but I just liked the idea that I could sneak around and at least look at you and know you were okay."

She nodded her head. "I just don't understand why they're being this way."

He pulled away from her slightly and looked her in the eyes. "They're doing the right thing Bitsy. I know it's hard for us, but they don't know how we feel about each other and it was wrong in the eyes of the law. We're just lucky they're not pressing it."

"I know but I just don't want to go to school anymore. I wish my parents would home school me and I could stay here with you all day."

It was his turn to laugh at her comment. "I don't think that's a very good idea. You and I alone in a house all day doesn't seem very conducive to studying."

"No but it's very conducive to some other very important things," she said as she moved towards him. She began trailing kisses down his neck and had reached his chest when he pulled away.

"What?" she asked.

Jordan closed his eyes. He had put off telling her last night because he wanted her to get a good night sleep and really because he just dreaded it so much.

"What?" she asked again. "Do I already turn you off?" she asked.

"Oh no, no, no," he quickly said. "I promise it's not that. But there was something that I didn't tell you last night about your dad's conversation with the administration."

She looked at him questioningly but didn't say anything.

He moved to run the back of his hand over her cheek in a soothing motion as he searched for the right words. "Jenna the principal said that you have to go to Meagan today and tell her what's happening. You have to turn your stuff in."

"I have to do it today?" she asked.

His heart broke as he saw the tears forming in her eyes as he shook his head yes. "They wouldn't budge on the fact no matter what Derek said. I'm afraid you're going to have to tell Meagan about us and the baby."

"Oh God," she said as she let out a deep breath. Then jumping quickly out of bed she ran to her bathroom and made it just in time to deposit the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

Jordan's heart broke for her. He only hoped that when he gave her the ring tonight that it would help make some of this better.

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Jenna walked into Meagan's room carrying her cheer bag. In it were all her suits and pompoms. She was sitting at her desk and she hadn't heard her come in so she was slightly startled when Jenna sat the bag down on her desk.

Meagan looked up from the musical score and was surprised to see that Jenna was the one that had placed the bag on her desk. "What's this?" she asked with a confused expression.

Jenna took a deep breath and blinked several times as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come. "I came to turn my stuff in," she said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Meagan asked in surprise.

"I came to turn my stuff in," Jenna repeated. "I can't cheer anymore."

"What do you mean you can't cheer anymore, what's happening?" Meagan asked, still clearly confused.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. Then looking down she went on, "And when Daddy went to talk to the administration yesterday, they said I had to immediately come in here and step down."

"Okay, wait, I'm really confused. Why did your dad go to the administration just because you're pregnant? That doesn't make sense."

Jenna still kept her head down. "He had to because the father of my baby is, well was, employed here."

"You slept with a teacher?" Meagan asked with a shocked expression.

"Actually," she said, still not looking up, "it was a coach."

"Oh Jenna," Meagan began, "you didn't sleep with Jordan did you?"

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look up. So instead she just kept her head down and shook her head in affirmation.

Meagan let out a deep breath and got up to bring a chair over to Jenna. She basically had to push the girl down into it.

"Jenna look at me," Meagan began.

When Jenna made no movement to lift her head, Meagan once again said, "Jenna, look at me."

Finally Jenna lifted her head and met Meagan's eyes. "So, I can see how you're taking this. How's Jordan doing?"

"He's been really great. He wants to be there for me and the baby," she said.

Meagan nodded her head but Jenna could tell that she was thinking something. "What?" Jenna asked.

"Well," Meagan began, "I don't want to upset you, but you know Jordan's a bit commitment phobic. He did it to me a million times in high school. He'd tell me he was crazy about me and couldn't live without me and the next thing I knew he was telling me that it was all too much and getting too serious and that he needed his space."

"But Jordan loves me, he wouldn't do that to me," Jenna replied.

Meagan lifted her eyebrows at Jenna as if to ask, 'are you really sure about that?'.

"He does, Meagan," Jenna said, as much to reassure herself as Meagan.

"I'm just trying to warn you ahead of time so when it happens you won't be surprised. Jordan doesn't do commitment. He and Gage are allergic to it."

That last line had cut deeply at Jenna, because that much she knew was true. She had heard both of them say it more than once. Gage wanted nothing to do with commitment. He wasn't anywhere close to ready to settle down and he wasn't even interested in meeting someone he might want to settle down with right now.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Jordan loves me and we'll be fine."

Once again Meagan gave her a look and then shrugged her shoulders. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe it'll happen. But I wouldn't place money on it."

Jenna was totally unnerved by her comments and she could feel the beginning of a panic attack coming on. "Listen, I'm going to be late for class, but I just wanted to bring you the stuff and let you know."

She began to walk away, but she heard Meagan call out after her, "Just remember what I said Jenna. It could really save you a lot of heartache in the future."

Meagan watched Jenna walk out and close the door. As soon as it shut, she picked the bag up off her desk and threw it on the ground. This was definitely a plan breaker. She had been sure that she was going to be able to worm her way back into Jordan's life and that by the time he was ready to head back to New York, they would be firmly attached and she would be accompanying him. But this blindsided her. She had never seen this one coming.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

As soon as she left Meagan's room she headed straight for her car. There was no way she could go to school today. Meagan's words had hit way too close to home and she just couldn't go through a whole day of pretending like her life was perfect. No, she was leaving and she'd just deal with the consequences later. Besides, she was eighteen today, shouldn't that count for something.

She knew her mom was spending the day with her Aunt Liz shopping. She just lived about an hour outside of London and they tried to get together at least once a month and have a girl's day out. Jordan had a doctor's appointment that morning and then physical therapy so she knew she would be safe at home. All she wanted was to crawl in her bed with the lights out and the covers up and go to sleep. Sleep was the only thing that would help right now, because it was the only thing that would keep her from thinking about it. And she was relieved to find that sleep came quickly.

She woke up to pounding on her door and lwhen she looked at the clock she was surprised to see that it was now after one. Turning her attention back to her door she could hear Jordan on the other side urging her to let him in.

Taking a deep breath, she crawled out of the bed and unlocked the door, but she didn't bother to wait for Jordan to come in; she just quickly hurried back over to her bed and pulled the covers back up over her.

She heard him walk in and shut the door behind him before he made his way over to her bed. She had her eyes closed but was aware of what he was doing when she felt her covers lift. Soon she was tightly enveloped in him arms.

"Do you know how scared I was when I pulled up and saw your car in the driveway? Why aren't you at school?"

She just shook her head and turned so that her back was to him.

She felt him rest his cheek or hers. "Come on Bitsy, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, okay. I took my stuff into Meagan and talked to her like I was supposed too. Now, just leave me alone. And please stop calling me Bitsy. I hate that name."

He crawled over her so that he was now facing her and when she tried to turn away once again, he stopped her. "I happen to love that name."

"Well I hate it. You know Jordan, I hope you don't feel forced to be with me now. I can handle this on my own and if I can't, my dad has said that he'll help me in anyway I need."

"What?" he asked as he pulled away from her slightly.

"You heard me; don't feel like you have to be with me because of the baby. I know you don't do commitment and I don't want you with me just because of the baby. I'd rather you walk away now than to leave me later when you decide it's all just too much."

"Where in the world is all this coming from? I thought we'd already been through all this and had settled it. We're going to be together and we're going to raise our baby together."

Jenna looked away. "I know you say that now, but how do you know you'll feel that way in six months or a year? What if it all gets too much for you and you don't want to be tied down to us anymore. There's nothing keeping you there. You can walk anytime you want and I won't be able handle it. If you go now, I know it'll hurt but I don't think I could take it later."

"Baby, we were fine this morning. Where this is coming from?" And then it hit him. "Did Meagan say something to you? What did she say?" he asked urgently.

Jenna just shrugged and turned away from him once again.

"She said something didn't she? What was it? I at least deserve to know what she said."

Jenna just shook her head no and continued in her silence.

She felt Jordan crawl out of the bed and soon he was kneeling beside it, directly in front of her. She started to turn away once again but he reached out and grabbed her and held her firmly in place. His heart broke when he saw the tears running down her face.

"Jenna, I want to know exactly what she said," he commanded once again. He was really trying to stay calm because he knew that this wasn't Jenna's fault at all. No, he knew exactly who had planted the idea in her head and he suddenly realized that he had given Meagan way too much credit. Jenna had been right about her all along.

Jenna's eyes looked down, refusing to meet his. "She said that I should be careful because you were always telling her how crazy you were about her and how you couldn't live without her and then the next thing she knew, you were telling her that things were getting too serious and that you needed your space. She said you were always back and forth like that and I can't handle that right now. I can't do back and forth."

Jordan took a few deep breaths and kept reminding himself the whole time that he wasn't mad a Jenna. Meagan had planted the idea in her head and he was sure that it made a lot of sense to her. Now, he had to find someway to make her believe that this, that they, were different.

"Do you believe what she said? Do you really think that I'll just leave you?"

She glanced up at him and then quickly looked back down. "I don't want too, but a part of me can't help it. I've heard you and Gage both say more than once that you're allergic to commitment."

He stayed beside her bed, fighting the urge to crawl back in and gather her up in his arms. He didn't want a quick fix; he wanted this to be the last discussion they had on the subject. He wanted his words to mean something to her, for her to believe him and to never doubt him again.

"Jenna, did you notice that there was one word missing from all the venom she spewed today?"

She glanced up at him again, "What do you mean?"

"Think about what she said. Did she ever once say that I told her that I loved her? Did I ever tell her that I was totally committed to her forever?"

Jenna remained silent, but she shook her head no.

"Then there's your answer. You can't be committed to someone you don't love. I love you Jenna. I love you and this baby more than I thought it was possible to love. I can't wait to be your husband and a father to our child."

Jenna finally looked up and he saw her eyes grow big with the understanding of his last words.

He saw her swallow and her mouth opened a few times before finally the words came out. But when they did they were extremely shaky. "You want to be my husband? You really want to marry me someday?"

Jordan shook his head no and immediately her eyes left his. He could see her face turn bright red and he knew that she was embarrassed, thinking that she had misunderstood him.

"Jenna, I don't want to marry you someday. I'd marry you today if I could." He then reached in his pocket and pulled out the little blue box. "I've been carrying this around with me ever since I left New York. You don't know how many times I've wanted to give it to you in the last couple of days. But I had everything planned out perfectly and I was going to ask you tonight, with your mom and dad and Whit and Cam there. I just wanted it to be perfect, something that you'd remember for the rest of your life. But you know what, ever second I'm with you is perfect and I can't wait another second to ask."

He then reached out and pulled her up until she was sitting directly in front of him, while he still knelt by her bed. "Jenna, I love you so much and I promise that the love I have for you will never go away. It just keeps growing and growing, just like our baby," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her stomach. He then pulled away and with a smile that covered his whole face he asked, "Jenna, will you marry me?"

Jordan laughed as Jenna squealed and clapped her hands. She then pulled him up to join her and she threw her arms tightly around him. "Yes," she exclaimed happily. "Yes, yes, yes," she exclaimed over and over again.

He couldn't help but laugh once again at her excitement. Finally he managed to pull away and held the box out to her. "Aren't you even curious about what it looks like?"

She smiled brightly and took the box from him. When she opened it, her demeanor changed immediately. "Oh my God," she said as she brought up a hand to cover her mouth. She looked at the ring for a moment longer before finally tearing her eyes away from it to look back at Jordan. "This is really mine?" she asked as her voice shook with emotion.

He shook his head yes as he took the box from her. He carefully removed the ring and took her left hand in his. As he slipped it on he was relieve that it seemed to fit perfectly. "Is it okay? Do you like it?" he asked, suddenly unsure of his choice.

She nodded yes, her mind still reeling in shock. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. This is way too much Jordan, you really shouldn't have."

"Nothing's too good for you Jenna. And this ring doesn't even begin to show one tenth of how I feel about you. I just wanted something that was beautiful because you deserve beautiful things. I wanted something that you could be proud of. We can take it back if you want and you can pick out your own."

Her eyes grew wide and she snatched her hand from his. "You're not taking this anywhere. I'm serious Jordan; it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"It doesn't hold a candle to you," he said as he laid them down gently on the pillow behind her. "It's you and me together forever, right?"

She shook her head yes before she brought him down to her. And after that, no words were spoken. Words aren't necessary when you feel that loved.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. I really have no idea how you're going to feel about it.**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's Jenna/Chloe, Dasey and Citney. Enjoy! Also please read the note at the end concerning Jitsy.**

* * *

Jenna had spent most of the night looking at her hand. She still couldn't believe that he had actually proposed. And then to receive such a ring was just almost more than she could comprehend. She had to admit that when Jordan had left to get in the shower she had immediately got on the Tiffany's website and had been shocked to see how much he had spent. He had also told her that he had bought them matching wedding bands too and she was truly in awe. It really seemed like things were going to work out and she was finally starting to feel a small sense of peace about the whole thing.

But today was the first test of that. She was about to pull up in the Rippel's driveway to pick Chloe up for their day at the spa. She looked down at her hand on the steering wheel and smiled as the huge diamond caught the sunlight and glittered brightly. She was hoping that Chloe would notice it and it would be a way to break the ice and get into the actual conversation. She knew Chloe would be shocked, but they had been together since they were in diapers and she knew that she'd support her. They had always had each other's backs and she truly felt like that would never change.

Jenna pulled up in the driveway and killed the car. Chloe's house was nothing special. It was a small older home in one of the historic parts of London. It didn't begin to compare to the house she grew up in or the one that Cam and Addie lived in for that matter, but Jenna loved it just the same. Emily was a pre-school teacher and Ralph owned his own sound studio and also rented sound equipment and did local parties in the area. They didn't live lavishly by any means but still she had always loved coming here. It really was like a home away from home for her.

Getting out of the car, she walked up the steps and knocked before opening the door and walking in. She saw Ralph sitting in the recliner watching VH1, while Emily was busy dusting the book shelf.

Ralph looked up and smiled at Jenna. "Well if it isn't the birthday girl, plus a day. So how does it feel to be the big one-eight?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders and smiled back. "Well, I hate to admit it, but it feels a whole lot like seventeen."

Emily walked over and gave her a hug. "Well I hope you had a great birthday. Chloe was just down her talking ninety to nothing about the spa you're going to today. She ran back up to get her purse, but she should be down any minute."

And as if on cue, Chloe came bounding down the steps. "Oh my gosh Jenna," she began immediately. "I am so excited. I can't believe we're going and getting the full works. Your dad is amazing."

Jenna just laughed and nodded. "I know, it's going to be a blast. Now we better get going or we'll be late."

The two girls linked arms and walked down the front porch steps, laughing and talking excitedly.

Once they were in the car, Chloe fastened her seat belt and turn to Jenna. "So did you get any good gifts last night? I bet you made a haul!"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders as she fastened her seatbelt. "I got a new purse from Whitney and Cam and I had already gotten the jewelry from Gage. Mom and Dad are taking me car shopping this week."

Chloe gave her a very confused look. "Why are you going car shopping? This car's almost brand new and you begged your dad for months to get you a two-seat convertible. He didn't think it was safe or practical and it took you months to convince him to do it."

Jenna took a deep breath. "I know and I love this car, but he was right. I wouldn't feel safe in it in a few months and it definitely won't be practical anymore."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still highly confused.

"Maybe this will help explain it," Jenna said as she held out her left hand.

Chloe's eyes grew big and she couldn't believe it. "Where did you get that? Did your parents give it to you? It almost looks like an engagement ring."

"It is an engagement ring," Jenna said.

Chloe gave her a funny look. "Why did your parents buy you an engagement ring?"

"They didn't buy it."

"Then who did?" Chloe asked, still clearly confused.

"Jordan did," Jenna simply replied.

"Wait, Jordan Hart bought you an engagement ring?" Chloe asked. Suddenly she felt like she was playing twenty questions and she was no where near close to finding out the answer to the puzzle.

Jenna nodded her head yes and Chloe shook her head no.

"Why did…" and then Chloe stopped and then tried to start again, "When did…How did…," and then she finally just gave up and looked at Jenna expectantly.

"Because we're in love and he wants to marry me and I'm having his baby," Jenna said as she rushed her words together in nervousness.

Chloe shook her head once again, this time as if trying to clear her ears because she was sure that she had just heard wrong. "Did you just say you're having his baby?" she asked, though clearly she didn't believe what she had just repeated.

Jenna nodded her head yes once again. "We've been together almost since he came back. And well, we slept together for the first time the day Meagan showed up at school to take over for Mrs. Phillips. I was really upset that she was back and one thing led to another and well," she said as she laid her hands on her flat stomach, "we got this."

Chloe shook her head once again. "How can you just sit there and be so calm about this? I mean, I'm sorry but this is a lot to digest. I had no idea you and Jordan were even together and now you're telling me that not only are you together, but you also have an engagement ring and a baby to show for it."

"That's about it in a nutshell," Jenna replied.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenna asked. Now it was her turn to be clueless.

"Does it not even worry you the least bit that you're barely eighteen and you're about to be married and have a baby all before you graduate?"

"No," she said innocently. "I was really freaked about it at first, but Jordan's been totally amazing. And I won't be having the baby until a couple of weeks after graduation. Besides, my parents did it, so there's no reason that Jordan and I can't do it too."

Chloe rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "You're forgetting a few things here. Your mom wasn't the daughter of a famous hockey legend and your dad wasn't anyone special yet. I'm sorry Jenna, but your situation is a lot different from your parents."

A hurt look crossed Jenna's face. "I thought you of all people would be happy for me. You know what Jordan has always meant to me."

"It's not that I'm not happy for you, but I'm just floored. I'm not sure there's another thing in this world that could have shocked me more. I'm your best friend and you didn't even tell me you were together. And now you spring it on me that not only are you together, but your engaged and expecting a baby. Don't you think that's quite a big to digest in one sitting?"

"You're right and I'm sorry. But we were keeping it quiet until we told my daddy, and then we found out about the baby, so basically my parents got the same shock you just did."

"Wow! I can't believe Jordan's still walking," she said and she wasn't joking. She was really surprised that Derek hadn't killed him.

"Well, it wasn't pretty to say the least. But he's warmed to the idea slightly, though I must say that Gage hasn't. Jordan flew to New York to tell him personally and he said he never wanted to see Jordan's face again. He said he won't come to the wedding and watch me ruin my life."

Chloe saw the tears welling in Jenna's eyes and she felt for her best friend. She knew what Gage meant to her and to Jordan too for that matter, so it must be incredibly difficult to know that he had reacted in such a way.

"I bet he'll come around eventually. He listens to everything your dad says, has he tried to talk to him yet?" she asked, trying to find some way to comfort her friend.

Jenna shook her head yes. "Daddy talked to him for over an hour, but it didn't do any good at all. Jordan and Daddy both said they've never seen him this way before."

"I don't know what to say," Chloe said. "But maybe he'll come around before the wedding." And then it dawned on her, "When exactly is the wedding?"

"Two weeks from today. We're just going to get married in the back yard and then have a reception there. Of course it's going to be very small, just our family, Jordan's mom, your family and the Shepherds."

Chloe nodded. "It'll be beautiful though. Your back yard is nicer than most parks or gardens in the area."

"I know and Mom is having folding chairs and a lot of other stuff brought in, so it should be really nice."

"What are you going to do for a wedding dress?"

Jenna's eyes lit up at the thought. "We're flying to New York Friday night and we're going to spend the next day shopping. And of course you and Whitney are going to be bride's maids so you'll need dresses. I guess you'll just have to come to New York with me."

"You're kidding?" Chloe said wide eyed.

Jenna shook her head no and grinned. "Plus, Gage plays at home that weekend so we're going to his game on Sunday. It's going to be amazing."

Chloe's smile covered her entire face. "I thought Bella Spa was going to be amazing, but I'm going to New York City? My God Jenna, I hope that's all the surprises you have for one day, because I don't know how much more my heart can take."

"That's all I know of. Now, are we ready for a day of posh pampering?"

"What kind of question is that? Hit the road," she said with a big smile still plastered on her face.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek walked outside to find Casey frantically sketching and writing away in her notebook. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, his hands resting on the tiny bump in her stomach.

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before his chin came to rest on her shoulder. "I thought I told you that I better not catch you stressing one time about this wedding and I'm pretty sure that I don't even have to take your blood pressure to know that it's probably sky high at the moment," he chastised.

She turned her head slightly so that she could look at him. "You have no idea how I feel. I could be standing here having the most peaceful Zen moment in the world for all you know."

"I don't think Zen moments include furiously scribbling all over a notebook while you look frantically around the back yard."

Casey turned until she was facing him and sat her pen and notebook down on the table beside them. "Well, you try planning every detail of a wedding in the time span of two weeks, while taking the only full weekend you have during that time and flying out of the country."

"I told you, there are people that are paid to do this stuff. Let's just call a wedding planner and be done with it."

"I don't want to call a wedding planner. I want to do it myself."

Derek shook his head in understanding. "After twenty-five years of knowing you, I totally understand your need to be in charge of and in control of everything, but you've never had to do this while pregnant. You could at least get Kendra and Emily to help you. They'll eat this stuff up."

Casey's eyes grew wide as she began to shake her head no. "I am not asking Kendra to help. I can only imagine what kind of three ring circus we'd end up with. Kendra's motto should be, 'if a little is good then a lot must be better'. We'd have the most outrageous, over the top production you've ever seen. No, I'll do fine on mine own. It'll be bad enough when I have to do a wedding with her for Whit and Cam."

Derek raised one eyebrow and cocked is head to the side. "Who says they'll get married? She's fifteen years old and they could break up tomorrow. There will be no more weddings in this house for at least ten…"

Casey crossed her arms and raised her eyes brows as if to say, 'dream on'.

Derek took the look into consideration before he continued, "well at least seven years. I hope she at least has enough sense to finish college first. And I'm serious, who says she'll marry Cam. He'll be going off to college or slaving away in the minor's next year and they could just drift apart."

"Derek, those two are meant for each other. I'm sure they'll have their little tiffs and they may even break up at some point, but you can take this to the bank, they'll end up together. And just think, you and Sam will finally be related. You'll share grandchildren and…"

"Whoa! Stop right there, don't go any further. I haven't even come to grips with one grandkid yet. Please don't make me picture my baby with babies too. Just the mere thought of it makes _my_ blood pressure go through the roof."

"Alright, we'll drop the subject for now because I've got a real wedding on my hands at the moment and Jenna's not a lot of help."

Derek's expression turned serious. "That's because it's all fun and games to Jenna right now and she still hasn't come to grips with reality. It's going to be tough Casey and she's clueless about it. And when it happens, it's going to come down on her like a ton of bricks and there's not going to be one thing we can do to stop it. I thought protecting them when they were little was the tough part. But this grown up kids thing is even worse. Those two are so caught up in their own little world and I know at some point it's going to come crashing in on them and I just hope that it won't destroy them in the process."

Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's waist and laid her head on his chest. "We'll just have to try and be there when it happens and help them the best we can."

Derek rested his cheek on the top her of head and sighed. "You know, I've always tried to fix everything for them, to do whatever it took for them to be happy and it's a very sickening thought that as her dad, I can't fix this. There's not one thing I can do."

"We can do one thing," she said as she looked up at him. "We can love them and do everything in our power to make the best out of a bad situation."

"I know your right, but it doesn't make it any easier."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

The waitress sat down their food and asked if there was anything else she could get them. When they told her no thanks, she nodded her head and left to tend to other customers.

"Thank God," Cameron said as she took a huge bite out of his hamburger, "food I can pronounce and it doesn't even have any thick weird sauce covering it."

"It wasn't that bad," Whitney responded as she poured a small amount of dressing on her salad. "If you had paid attention in French, you would have known what to order."

"I don't care if I could have read the whole menu; there wasn't anything worth eating on there. I went through the Taco Hut on my way home, now that's real food."

"No, that's just disgusting. Can't you eat something for once that's not swimming in grease?"

"I do! Every time I come to your house, I have too. And then when I leave, I go through some drive through and get real food."

"What we eat at our house is real food. My dad likes it."

"No, you're dad has come to terms with it. You give him the option of baked fish and broccoli or a burger and fries from Smelly Nelly's," he said as he held his hamburger out to her, "and he'll pick this every time."

Whitney wrinkled her nose at the hamburger and shook her head knowing that it was useless. "Just forget it; it's not worth arguing about. I've got much more important news and I can't believe I forgot to say something until now."

"What?" he asked grinning. He loved to watch her when she was all excited. Her eyes would sparkle and her cheeks would flush. Heck, who was he kidding, he just loved to watch her period.

"We're going back to New York this weekend. We're leaving on Friday and we're shopping all day Saturday for wedding and bride's maid dresses and then we're going to Gage's game on Sunday."

Cam rolled his eyes. "Thanks for rubbing it in. It might be exciting for you, but it just means that I once again get stuck here by myself in wonderful London, while you're off in New York."

"Did you not hear the _we're_ part?" she asked.

"Yeah, your family's going back to New York," he said shaking his head at her in annoyance.

"No, I said we're going to New York. You're coming with us. If you tell her I said this, I won't kiss you for a week, but Daddy said I could bring Addie and I begged him to let you come instead. We're staying at a hotel because Jordan's coming and I don't think Gage would let him in his front door. So Mom and Dad will have a room, you and Jordan can share one and Jenna, Chloe and I will too. That way, while Daddy's with Gage and we're shopping, you can keep Jordan company."

"You're kidding, I get to come to New York with you?" he asked, still not believing his ears.

She nodded her head, that huge smile once again covering her face. "Daddy rented a box at the stadium and it'll be VIP treatment the whole way around. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

He was basically speechless. Cameron had never wanted for anything in his life. His dad was a successful lawyer and his mom had her own decorating firm and they had more than enough money, but the Venturi's were on a different level from anyone else in London. He knew how the Venturi's lived, he'd been around them his whole life and had even been on the receiving end of some of the perks, but this was truly amazing.

"So let me get this straight, I get to fly first class to spend the weekend at a five star hotel in New York and I get to watch a game at Giants Stadium from a VIP box. There's got to be some catch. I don't have to go shopping all day with you and carry your bags do I?" he asked teasingly.

She leaned across the table towards him, cocking her head as that very recognizable Venturi smirk graced her lips. "No, but you would if I asked you too, wouldn't you?"

He placed the hamburger that he had still been holding down and quickly wiped his hands on a napkin. He then put one hand on the side of her face to cup her cheek and with the other hand he brought his index finger up to his lips and made a ssh-ing noise. "Not so loud, I've got a rep to protect you know."

She smiled once again and with a wink she replied, "Alright, your secret's safe with me. But just between the two of us, you would, wouldn't you."

He closed the distance between them, bringing his lips to hers. When he finally pulled away he whispered, "I think you know that answer."

* * *

**Some of you have expressed your concern that everything's going too easy for Jitsy. Just keep listening to Derek, he knows what he's talking about. They're going to have a rough road ahead, though their love for one another will never be in question. But still they're going to get hit with a lot and there will be a lot to deal with. If you know anything about me at all, you know I'm the resident drama queen; so don't worry, there's still a lot of story to tell!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am by no means pleased with this. It's my least favorite chapter yet but I had to do this somehow.**

* * *

Whitney rolled over and covered her head when she heard the hotel room phone ringing. They had flown in late last night and hadn't gotten into bed until nearing two that morning. Finally, realizing that no one else was going to answer it, she moved to pick it up and groaned as she saw the clock read seven.

"Hello," she said with the sound of sleep still clearly evident in her voice.

"Don't we sound all bright and sunshiny," her dad's voice greeted her on the other end.

"Daddy it's seven in the morning and I'm tired."

"So I take it no one's up in your room yet?" he asked.

She managed to sit up and look over at the other bed and noticed Chloe was there by herself. Just as she began to wonder about Jenna she heard the noise of puking coming from the bathroom.

"Well, Chloe's still dead to the world, but Jenna's wide away and puking as we speak."

"Poor baby," he said and Whitney knew he meant it. Her daddy had never dealt well with them being sick so she was sure that this really made him feel bad.

"Okay, wake Chloe up and get Jenna in the shower. I'm giving you guys two hours to get ready and then we're heading downstairs for breakfast. And I want you to know that two hours does not mean two and a half of three hours. It means exactly what I said, two hours. Am I clear?"

"Very," she said. "What about the guys, have you woken them up yet?"

"Sweetie, they're down at the hotel gym right now. They'll probably have ordered room service or raided the vending machines by the time you three get ready. You should have heard them when I told them nine o'clock."

"Beauty takes time. They need to understand that."

"Hungry stomachs sometimes take precedence and you need to understand that," he threw back at her.

"Well, if you want us ready by nine then I need to get away from this fun filled lecture and start getting the other two up and going."

"Alright, I'm putting you in charge. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Breakfast actually occurred at nine o'clock, just as requested by Derek and plans were laid out for the day as they ate. Of course the girls would be shopping. They had called earlier in the week and set up appointments with several of the premier bridal designers in the city. Jenna wanted Jordan to go to Armani and get a suit so he had agreed to do that and then he had said that he wanted to go by and touch base with some of the Ranger's management and that Cam was welcomed to come along. Of course to Cam, this was the equivalent of a kid in a candy store and he had eagerly accepted. And of course, Derek would be spending the day with Gage.

They had all agreed to meet up outside their favorite restaurant at seven o'clock for supper. Derek had made reservations earlier in the week and had included Gage in the number he had requested. Now he had one day to try and talk some sense into the boy and he knew exactly what he was going to use to do it. He wasn't going to try and guilt him into anything, but he would definitely be using Casey in the argument. If Gage had a weakness bigger than his sisters, it was his mom. He adored her and Derek planned on pounding home the fact that he didn't want Casey to have to deal with one more ounce of stress than she already had too.

Derek and Gage had hung out at Gage's until lunch and they were now seated at a table and left with menus to look over.

"You know this is where it happened," Gage said.

His dad looked at him, not sure of what he was talking about.

"This is where Jordan told me about Jenna and the baby. I really wanted to kill him Dad. I've never felt pure rage like that in my life. How in the world could you have not put him in the hospital or something when you found out?"

"You don't think I wanted to do that son? But what would it have accomplished? Jordan and Jenna would still be together and Jenna would still be pregnant. And then your sister would have resented me and I wouldn't have a relationship with her at all right now. Plus, you're forgetting about a very important person in all of this. Your mom comes first Gage. No matter how I feel about Jordan or the whole situation in general, your mom and our baby are my first concern. Do you think this has been easy on her? And let me tell you, your reaction to the whole thing has just made it worse."

Gage looked down as his dad chastised him. He knew what his dad was saying was the truth but it didn't change the way he felt about Jordan.

"I want you to look at me Gage. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you can't put away your feelings about Jordan for your mom's sake. I've been there when the stress has gotten to her. I've been there when we thought we might lose you. I'm begging you to put aside your feelings and just do this for us."

Gage took a deep breath and held it in for a few seconds before slowly exhaling. "I want to Dad, I really do. But just the thought of seeing him and Jenna together makes me want to kill him. He was my best friend. He was the brother I never had and I feel so betrayed by him. How could he do this to our family after everything we've done for him?"

"I'm not condoning what happened by any means, but maybe I can look at this from a different perspective from you. For one thing, I'm older and I've had more experience. But for another thing son, you've never been in love before. You've enjoyed dating and girls, but you just haven't found the one person that makes it hard to think straight. And if you can't imagine that, then you don't get what's happened between them. I know that feeling; I felt it for months with your mom before she ever even gave me the time of day. Love is a powerful thing Gage and it makes you do crazy things."

"So Mom's really upset with how I'm acting?"

Derek shook his head yes. "You know all she's ever wanted is for the three of you to be happy and if you're not happy, then she's not happy. Gage, she's trying to plan a wedding in two weeks time, come to grips with the fact that her barely eighteen year old daughter is pregnant, all the while being pregnant herself. Then you add the stress of your reaction on top of it and it's been hard. I'm not asking you to buddy up and be his best friend. I don't want you to pretend like nothing's happened. But please, just be civil. Show your mom that you're trying. And above all, please show up at the wedding. I know you don't believe it now, but if you don't come you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Derek saw a softening on Gage's face and for the first time thought that maybe he was getting through to him.

"Gage, I know how much your sisters mean to you. You're an amazing big brother and they worship the ground you walk on. Jenna is heartbroken over this. No matter how you feel about Jordan, I know you still love your little sister. Do it for your mom and Jenna."

"What time's the wedding," he asked in acceptance of his fate. He wouldn't intentionally hurt his mom for anything in the world and out of respect for his dad he'd do what he asked. He'd show up and be civil. But under no circumstances would he let Jordan think for a minute that he was okay with any of this. He would go for his family but Jordan could still go to hell as far as he was concerned.

Derek grinned at his son. "Thank you. It takes a real man to put aside his differences and do what's right. Don't think I'm not proud of everything you've accomplished on the field, but I'm so much more proud of the man you are."

"Well, you can thank yourself for that. I am who I am because of you. Now," he went on, wanting to get away from the heavy emotional level that the talk had taken, "what time do I need to show up. I've got a game with the Steelers Sunday and I'm going to have to make arrangement to fly to Pennsylvania from London. I'm not sure how happy my coach is going to be, but I'll try and make him understand."

"The wedding's at one in the afternoon. We're having it in the back yard and your mom is going overboard, obsessing over everything. It's going to be very small, just our family, Jordan's mom, the Rippels and the Shepherds. But then we're having a reception catered with a sit down meal. Even though it's not the best circumstances, I still want her to have a day that she can look back on and be happy."

"I know and I'm sorry I've acted the way I have Dad. And I'm really sorry that I upset Mom. I'll go to dinner tonight and be civil, but I'm still not ready to act like everything's okay."

"I don't want you to son. I understand where you're coming from and all I'm asking you to do is make an effort. Just let your mom see that it'll be okay."

"I can do that," he said as he opened his menu.

DCGJWCCDCGJWCCDCGJWCCDCGJWCC

Derek had taken a cab to get to Gage's and Jordan and Cam had also taken cabs on their outing, but Derek had insisted on hiring a driver for the girls. He couldn't stand the thought of his girls in a cab and besides, he didn't want them on the streets of New York waiting for one to pull up. He also knew that even though they were going to have the wedding and bride's maid dresses shipped, there would be a huge number of shopping bags accompanying them after a full day on the town and this way, after the driver dropped them off at the restaurant, he could take their packages back to the hotel before coming back to wait on them to finish supper.

And he had been correct; they had shopped until they were ready to drop. Jenna had thought that she'd have a really difficult time narrowing it down to just one dress and she had for a while. But when she had finally tried the one she had bought on, all other thoughts were gone. She had looked in the mirror as her mom had tears running down her cheeks and she knew it was the one. Now she just couldn't wait to wear it on Saturday and see Jordan's reaction when she walked towards him.

They had found beautiful pale blue dresses for Chloe and Whitney and she thought they'd go perfect with the pink and white roses she had chosen. Everything was finally coming together and in less than a week, she'd be Jenna Hart.

The driver pulled up at the front entrance of the restaurant and she saw that their timing was perfect because a valet was getting into Gage's car as he and their dad got out and the cab with Jordan and Cam had just arrived.

As they each made their way towards the entrance they stopped to exchange pleasantries and Jenna felt a huge sense of relief as Gage came towards her and gave her a hug. She noticed that he made no acknowledgement of Jordan at all, but still he was there with them and it was a start. She smiled at her brother as he pulled away from her, but her real smile was reserved for Jordan as he came towards her.

When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and she brought her left hand up, her thumb caressing his cheek, as he leaned down to kiss her. After the kiss he whispered in her ear how much he had missed her and then went back for one more kiss before grabbing her hand and walking into the restaurant with the rest of the family.

Little did they know that across the street were several paparazzi. It was a very popular restaurant for celebrities and it being a Saturday night, they could usually score some pictures that would earn them some money.

But tonight they realized that they just might have struck pay dirt. Because they had instantly recognized both Derek and Gage and it didn't take long for one of them, a huge Rangers fan, to realize that Jordan Hart was with them too. It was well known that Jordan and Gage were best friends and that Derek had used his pull in the hockey circle to get Jordan in New York with Gage, so it wasn't really that surprising to see them together. But what was exceptionally interesting was the greeting that Jordan had given Derek's oldest daughter, who they were almost positive, was still in high school. And even more interesting was the ring that was very visible on the left ring finger of the girl. They were definitely going to have to do some investigating. And after the driver came back and delivered the family back to wherever they were staying, they'd be trying to see what they could get out of him.

This whole thing smelled of scandal and they couldn't wait to see if their hunch was correct, because in their world scandal equaled money. And if they were right, this would be worth a lot of it.

* * *

**Yuck!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Alright, I'm anxious to see what you think. This is Derek/Gage and Dasey/Jitsy.**

* * *

Derek heard his cell phone go off and reached over onto the night stand to grab it. When he rolled over, he noticed that the clock read six thirty and he was immediately alarmed when he saw Gage calling this early in the morning.

Flipping the phone open he immediately asked, "Is everything okay Son?"

"No," Gage replied.

Derek could hear the panic in Gage's voice and he looked over and saw Casey starting to stir. He carefully got out of the bed and went into the living area of the suite. Whatever it was, he didn't want Casey to know about it yet. He needed to hear about it and decide how to handle it first.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I just came out of my house and there were paparazzi everywhere," he explained.

"It's game day Gage. I'm sure you're going to be dealing with this from now on. Didn't they do this a couple a weeks ago when you played at home?"

"You don't understand Dad. I've always got a few reporters hanging out in front of my place, but there were probably five times as many today. And they weren't asking about me or the game today. They wanted to know what I thought about my sister and Jordan getting married. They wanted to know if it was a shotgun wedding and how my parents felt about it."

"Oh God," Derek said as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair.

"I'm sure they know where you guys are staying and it's probably going to be worse over there. I don't think you should come to the game today. Just have them sneak you out of the hotel and fly back to London. Dad I'm serious, it's going to be ugly."

"I'm not missing your game," Derek stated emphatically.

"But…" Gage began.

"No buts Son. I don't know how we're going to handle it and it might be best for the rest of us to leave one way and for Jordan and Jenna to leave another. If they want to, they can fly on back home. I've never cowered to the press and I'm not going to start now. I came to watch you play football and that's what I'm going to do."

"Yeah, but this is Jenna we're talking about. She can't handle something like this."

"Nobody hates this more than I do Gage, but it was going to happen at some point. She's getting married in a week and there will be a marriage license and then everyone at school finding out. She'll start showing soon and then there won't be any mistaking why this is happening when it is. I think our best bet is to just be honest. If we try to hide it, it's only going to be worse."

"As soon as I get off the phone with you, I'm calling our agent. I think he deserves to know and maybe he can help them decide what's best. But I really think you need to get them up and tell them what's going on."

"I will. And I think it's a great idea to call your agent. Tell him that I'm about to talk to them and that when we're through, Jordan will give him a call and together, we'll all decide what's best."

"Dad, Jenna's not ready for this. I know she's not. She thinks she's so grown up, but she doesn't have a clue what it's really like out there. They're going to hound them until they get their story."

"I know Bub. You call your agent and I'll call the kids in here. But first, I've got to wake your mom up and let her know what's happening."

Gage let out a huge sigh. "I hate that. She's going to worry herself to death over this."

"I know, but there's no way around it. She's got to know. I just hope we can figure something out and try to keep it from becoming this big story. This is when fame sucks. Sure there are people who know who Jordan is, but it wouldn't be nearly that big of a deal if it weren't for you and me."

"Well, I'm ready to go into attack mode if I need to Dad. You just call and tell me the plan and I'm in."

"Thanks Son. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

DCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJ

Derek had immediately woken up Casey and told her. He was so proud of her when she took it like a trooper, but he also saw her face grow pale and he knew that this was going to take a toll on her. She had thrown on some clothes while he had called Jordan and Jenna and soon they were all situated in the living area of the suite. Derek and Casey looked pensively at one another while Jenna and Jordan looked at them expectantly, totally unaware of why they would be called in there at such an early hour.

Finally Jordan broke the silence by asking, "Is everything okay Derek? Is something wrong?"

Derek was seated in a chair and had pulled Casey down with him. He wanted her near him in case she began to shake or her heart rate increased. He wanted her as close to him as possible so he could sense it. He was scared to death that this was what was going to send her over the edge and that her blood pressure was going to skyrocket.

He glanced at Casey one more time and saw that she was gnawing on her bottom lip, a trait that he had learned from the first time he met her, meant that she was nervous and didn't know what to do.

"I'm afraid there is Jordan. I just got off the phone with Gage right before I called the two of you."

Jenna's eyes grew big. "Nothing happened to him has it? Is he okay?"

"He's fine baby, I promise," Casey told her reassuringly.

Derek shook his head in agreement with Casey's statement and then took the conversation from there, not wanting Casey to have to try and control her emotions as she talked. He remember how difficult the conversation at their parents had been for her when they had told them about the baby and he didn't want to do anything to put more stress on her at the moment. "The reason he called had nothing to really do with him, though he is involved indirectly because of who he is."

They both looked at him and he could tell that they had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"When he left his house this morning there was a much larger crowd of press around there than usual. Instead of asking him about the game today, they started throwing question at him about the two of you. Were you really getting married? If so, was it because Jenna was pregnant? I'm sure if we tried to leave here right now, we'd be bombarded with the press, along with all their cameras and questions."

Jenna just sat there, her eyes still wide with shock, but Jordan lowered his head into his hands and began rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"So this is in the newspapers?" Jenna finally managed to ask.

"I don't know Sweetie," Derek answered honestly. "But I do know that if it's not in there now, it will be soon. They're going to be digging for every angle they can get. When I hung up with Gage, he was going to call your agent Jordan."

When Jordan heard his name he finally looked back up and asked, "What did you say?" His head was clearly not in the conversation at the moment.

"I said that as soon as I got off the phone with Gage, he was going to call your agent. I told him I'd get you two in here and we'd discuss this and then to tell him that you'd call him. I know you wanted to just stay silent and not say anything, but that's not an option anymore."

Jordan had now sat up straight but he had raised his hand to his eyes and was rubbing them roughly with his fingers. He began shaking his head. "This is crazy. Why do they care so much?" he asked, his voice clearly showing the frustration that he felt inside.

"Because people buy their crap and they buy lots of it," Derek said honestly. "For some sick reason, people just love to see that other people have problems too. That just because you have money or fame, it doesn't mean that life is perfect. It's a hard pill to swallow, but they thrive on our lives being just as screwed up or chaotic as theirs."

When Jordan had come in, he had sat in a chair close to Derek and Casey, while Jenna had seated herself on the couch. Looking over, Jordan realized that Jenna had curled her knees up tightly to her chest. Her hands were tightly grasped together just below her knees and she now had her forehead resting on her knees.

He quickly moved out of his chair and moved towards her. When he reached her, he sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"My life's not screwed up or chaotic," Jordan countered.

Derek shook his head and raised his eyebrows at the young man's statement. "So you're telling me that if Jenna hadn't got pregnant, we'd still be rushing to have a wedding in two weeks? That you would have asked her to marry you so soon after you got together?"

Derek could see the realization come over Jordan's face, but Jordan wasn't ready to give in just yet. "Just because this has happened doesn't mean that my life is screwed up. I've never been happier," he said as he kissed the top of Jenna's head.

"Okay, let's look at this from a different perspective. I'm going to play the devil's advocate and spin this the media's way. This is the scenario I imagine that they're working on as we speak and it probably goes something like this. Jordan Hart, a promising hockey star who's said to have a bright future in the NHL, blew his knee out soon after being drafted by the New York Rangers. His mentor and surrogate father, hockey great Derek Venturi, who also happens to be the father of his best friend, Heisman Trophy winner and New York Giants starting quaterback, Gage Venturi, asked him to come stay with his family while he rehabs. Not two weeks after he arrives, he falls into a relationship with Derek's seventeen year old daughter and she immediately becomes pregnant. They're now planning a shot gun wedding that will be held in less than a week. Now you tell me, are they going to spin it your way, or are they going to spin it the way I just said?"

Jenna was now sobbing and Jordan was panicked. "There's no shotgun wedding. You didn't even want us to get married. I'm the one that pushed the issue. We can't let them do this," he insisted. "We can't let them spin Jenna and our baby like that."

"I'm afraid it's probably already done. I can promise you that no one is sicker about this than I am, but what's done is done. Now what we have to do is come out and tell our story. I know you wanted to keep it quiet but that's just been blown out of the water. This is what's called damage control and you're going to have to deal with it. Now you better get on the phone with your agent and get a plan together. Whatever the two of you decide, we're with you one hundred percent. But it better happen soon, because those vultures wait for no one."

Jordan shook his head in understanding as he pulled Jenna tighter to him. He placed another kiss on top of her head and whispered, "I'm so sorry Bitsy. I never wanted you to have to go through anything like this."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**I must admit, I'm really starting to question my sanity with this story right now.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**So my last chapter got the fewest reviews ever. Are we tired of Jitsy and famousness? I'm sorry, but it's a little too late to back away from it now.**

**But here is a Citney chapter that takes place while Jitsy was in the room discussing the situation with Dasey. I'm not even sure where this whole thing came from or how you'll take it, but it is what it is.**

* * *

Whitney and Chloe had both been unable to go back to sleep after Jenna had been called to her parents' room and finally Chloe had given up and decided to get in the shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Once Chloe entered the bathroom, that left Whitney lying there wondering what was going on. Just as she was about to text Cam to see what was happening with Jordan, she heard a knock on the door.

Getting out of bed she glanced in the mirror and saw her messy bun and cringed. She still had her sleep shorts and tank top on and she looked like a mess. Her luck it would be Cameron and he'd see her at her worst.

She looked through the peep hole and it was indeed Cameron standing there. She pulled the door slightly open and peeked through as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well good morning to you too."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Good morning Cam. Now what are you doing here?"

"Did you not want me to come see you?" he asked. "I would think that most girls would want their boyfriend to come see them."

"It's not that, but I just got out of bed and I haven't taken a shower yet. I haven't even brushed my teeth or my hair."

"And?" he asked as he stood there.

"And what?" she asked back.

"I'm still trying to think of a good reason why you wouldn't want me here or I wouldn't want to be here."

"Because, I look horrible," she replied.

Cam took a step forward and pushed the door open, entering the room. Closing the door behind him, he took her by the shoulders and began to look at her intently, as if examining her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she pulled away from his grip.

"I'm looking for any sign of this hideous person you described, but I can't seem to find her anywhere," he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking back into his arms. "You're crazy, I hope you know that."

"I sure do. I'm crazy about you and damn proud of it."

It was the little things like what he just said that drove Whitney absolutely crazy. She had dreamed for so long that he could feel that way about her and now for it to actually be happening was still sometimes more than she could comprehend. In her mind, she was just still this theater geek that no one gave a thought too. She had never seen herself as others saw her and modeling contract or not, she just couldn't believe that she was the kind of girl he'd want to be with.

She shook her head and pulled away from him and walked over and sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he made his way towards her. When he reached her, he sat down so that he was facing her.

She just shrugged her shoulder and looked away.

"Hey, you better talk to me. Otherwise, I'll get a complex or something."

She had to laugh at his last statement. "Cam, I think the last thing we have to worry about is you getting a complex. I think your ego's still very much alive and kicking."

"But," he began as he moved closer to her, "my ego's never had to endure the test of Whitney Venturi. You are my ultimate test," he said as he moved closer towards her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Suddenly the smile left his face and he got very serious. "I've never cared what anyone else thought before. I've always just done what I wanted and people just went along with it. My friends never questioned me and girls, well girls never did either. I'd just string one along until I got tired of her and then move on to the next one."

Whitney looked down and nodded her head in understanding.

He used his hand to gently lift her chin until she was looking at him once again, "But not anymore. I don't know, but it's just crazy now. Everything I do or say, I'm always wondering what you'll think about it or if it'll upset you. I mean, just like the other day, I had no idea that me saying I'd rather go with you to the movies and make out for two hours would make you mad."

He looked away for a moment before turning back to her and continuing on. "And I've just never been jealous before about anything, but when you told me John was going to be helping with your music thing, all I wanted to do was go find him and beat the hell out of him and he really hadn't even done anything," he went on. And then thinking about what he just said, he added, "Yet," with emphasis.

"Whit, you make me do things that I swear I thought I'd never do and I don't even think twice about doing them. I'm going to sing in front of the whole school in a few weeks and there's no freakin' way I'd do that for anyone else but you."

Whitney took a deep breath and held it for a moment before she let it out slowly. "I guess I'm just still kind of in awe that we're even together. I've liked you since, well I really can't remember not liking you and you were always chasing after Jenna. And Jenna and I are polar opposites and I don't just mean in looks. If Jenna was the kind of girl you wanted for all that time, I just don't understand how all of a sudden you could want someone like me."

"You probably won't believe this, but John made me wake up. That night at the party, he told me that you'd been crushing on me forever and that I was blind. He said if I couldn't see what was in front of me and if I didn't want to go after you, then he'd be happy too. And that's what he did and I swear I was pissed the entire night. It was like suddenly, you weren't my little sister's best friend anymore. You were just Whitney and you were beautiful and smart and funny. I was so mad by the time we left that night, I couldn't even think straight."

She couldn't help but smile a little at his last statement. "So Addie was right, you really were jealous?"

"Most definitely jealous," he said as he smiled back at her. "And then I dreamed about you that night and then my mom came in and woke me up and told me…"

"You dreamed about me?" she interrupted.

She saw his cheeks grow flush at her question and he looked away and replied, "Uh, yah."

"What did you dream?" she asked excitedly.

"Umm," he began to stammer. "I'm sure you don't really want to hear about it."

"Yes, I do," she prodded on innocently. "What was it about?"

"I'm serious Whit; you really don't want to hear about it. I'm sure it would embarrass you and I know for a fact in would embarrass me to tell you about it."

Realization dawned on her face and she simply said, "Oh."

"Uh, yah," he said to make sure she realized that she was on the right track.

"So, do you still dream about me, like that I mean?" she asked quietly.

"Do we really have to have this conversation right now? I just came by to see if you were up and I thought you might want to go down to the gym with me and get on the treadmill while I worked out. I'm still not sure how we actually got to the point of talking about this."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want too, but I think about it all time," she told him.

His eyes grew big and his face grew even redder. "You do? You think about that all the time?"

She shook her head yes. "I mean, I know how experienced you are and I know how inexperienced I am and I just wonder what you think about that. And now if you're dreaming about it then I know it's on your mind. I've never even had a real boyfriend before and you've slept with dozens of girls and…"

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there," he interrupted. "Okay, I think we're getting our messages crossed somehow. We need to slow down and get on the same wave length. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about sex," she said bluntly.

He felt his face and ears grow hot and he suddenly felt like the room was twenty degrees warmer. He closed his eyes for a moment to try and gather his thoughts and finally he worked up enough nerve to ask her, "What about sex?"

"What do you think about it?" she asked matter of factly.

"What do you mean, what do I think about sex?"

"What do you think about sex?" she repeated.

Sometimes her innocence truly astounded him. She just had so much faith in him to tell her the truth and she was just innocent enough to not be embarrassed by it all, while he on the other hand was petrified of the conversation.

He was truly at a loss for words. How in the world was a guy like him supposed to reply to that type of question from a girl like Whitney? "I guess I really don't know what you want me to say," he finally said honestly.

"I just want to know how important it is to you and what you think about it," she replied. And then he saw her face grow flush with her last question, "And I guess I want to know, do you think about us that way?"

"So, what do I think about sex?" he said repeating the question once again while he tried to regain his bearings. "I'm a teenage boy, what do you think I think about sex?"

"Well, of course I know you think about it, but what do you think about it in the context of us. I'm well aware that you're very experienced and I just wonder if you think I'm too inexperienced," she prodded on.

His first thought upon hearing her response to his question was to gather her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but his more rational side won out; thinking that now was probably not the most opportune time to do such a thing.

"Whitney, your lack of experience has never been something I've thought of. But honestly, I've wished that now that I'm with you and I know what a real relationship is all about, that I'd waited to share those types of things with you instead of a string of meaningless girls."

"A string?" she asked. "How many are on this string?"

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked.

"I really want to know Cam. I just lie in bed at night and worry that I won't ever be able to measure up to all the other girls you've been with. I'm just not ready for sex yet and you're used to getting it. I'm afraid you'll get tired of waiting."

This time he couldn't help himself and his first instinct won out. He gathered her tightly in his arms and held her. "I can promise you that there's no way that's going to happen."

He pushed her slightly away from him so they'd be looking at each other. "Whitney, I'll be honest and tell you that this is something I don't want to talk about. But the reason I don't want to talk about it is because I'm really ashamed of the person I was. I used girls and I didn't think a thing about it. But I promise there weren't dozens of them like you said earlier."

"There weren't?"

"No, there weren't even a dozen."

"Then how many?" she asked.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked her once again, hoping that at least once he'd get the answer to that question that he wanted.

But of course he had hoped for too much because her instant response was, "Yes we do. I need to know. I've heard all the talk and I know the player you are…"

"Stop right there," he interrupted. "Was, the player I was. If my memory serves correct then I've slept with nine different girls. And most of them, I slept with more than once. But I never had a real relationship with them. There was never anything between us like there is between me and you."

"Can you wait? You won't get tired of me if we don't have sex, will you?"

He saw the sincerity in her eyes and he heard it in her voice and he felt the last piece of the puzzle fall into place. He had been almost positive about his feelings for her and there had been several times in the last week that he had wanted to utter the words, but hearing her last question left absolutely no doubt in his mind whatsoever.

He cupped her cheek with one hand as his other hand took one of hers. He began rubbing his thumb across her cheek as he tried to gather the courage to utter words that had never left his mouth about anyone other than his family. "Whitney I'll never get tired of you and I'll wait how ever long you want. I've had a lot of sex with a lot of different girls and now looking back on it, I'm ashamed."

"You are?" she asked as she stared straight back into his eyes.

"I am, because now I realize how meaningless and pointless it all was. When the time is right and we're together like that, I want you to know that it'll be my first time too."

He saw the look of confusion cross her face and he went on to explain himself. "Just because I've had sex doesn't mean I've ever made love to anyone. And when you decide the time is right, then we'll both be making love for the first time. This has never been about getting you into bed and it never will be. I've had these feelings for weeks now and today just kind of solidified them for me."

He dropped his hand from her cheek and grabbed her other hand in his. "I love you Whitney. I love you more than I ever imagined it was possible. I'm totally and completely consumed by you every waking moment and yes, even in my dreams. I want to be with you because you're you. Not because of what I can get from you. For the first time, I'm worried about what I can give instead of get."

She pulled her hands from his and lunged towards him as she threw her arms around him. He was caught off guard and they tumbled back together on the bed. She pulled away from his slightly and he knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the smile she wore as she looked down at him. "I love you too Cam. I love you so much."

He pulled her back down towards him and softly ran his lips across hers. Just the slight touch of her lips felt more amazing to him than anything he had ever experience with any other girl and in that moment he knew he'd do whatever it took to keep it that way.

* * *

**So I'm hoping for a better response this chapter. What do you think?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here's Jitsy, Dasey, a little Citney and Gage.**

* * *

Jordan flipped his phone closed and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He had just got off the phone with his agent and he and Jenna had a huge decision to make. Derek and Casey had left the room just as he had started to make the call saying that they felt the young couple needed privacy and that they should make the decision on their own. Derek had told them if they needed them, they'd be next door but that it would be the two of them that ultimately had to live with the decision and that whatever they decided, they would support them. It was a very hard thing to do as parents but they knew that they needed to start depending on each other if this thing was going to work.

"Well?" Jenna asked as she looked at him expectantly.

He walked over and sat down beside her, running his fingers through his hair as he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he began, "Basically, we have two choices. We can go out there today, hand in hand and confirm all this or we can sneak out and try to get back to London and hole up in the house. But if we do that, they'll come after us. They know I've been living with your family. They're not going to leave us alone until they get their story and I'm afraid if we do that, they'll make our wedding a three ring circus."

"I honestly don't know if I can do this Jordan," she replied. "I don't think I'm ready for something like this."

"It doesn't matter if your ready, or for that matter, if I'm ready or not. Its happening and we've got to deal with it. If we try to hide from this, to me it just seems like we're ashamed of what's happened. And I'm not ashamed Jenna. I'll admit it wasn't the best case scenario, but I wouldn't trade it now for the world. I know it's going to be crazy if we go out there today, but at least they'll get their picture and their story and then maybe we can have some semblance of peace. Otherwise, they're just going to keep hounding us."

"You don't think there's any other way?" she asked, still hoping for another solution.

"I really don't Bitsy. You've also got to remember that this doesn't just affect us. They're hammering your brother about this when all he should be worried about is winning today. Not to mention that they'll be after your mom and dad too. I know your dad doesn't want any more pressure but on your mom than I do you. We've put your family in a very awkward position and I think it's time we do something to help not only ourselves out, but also them."

She sighed before nodding her head in agreement. "You know, I've always loved being the center of attention, but for once in my life I'd just really love to blend in."

He smiled at her as he reached out to pull her to him. "Sweetie, just look in the mirror, there's no way your going to blend in anywhere you go. We're going to be in the public eye for a lot of years, if not nationally, then at least locally here in New York and we're going to have to accept that. I just think if we give them a little now then maybe they'll be more understanding and accept that we need some privacy. I don't know that for a fact, but at the moment I think that's all we've got to really go on. I think we at least need to see if it'll work."

"So, we're doing this today? We're going to go out there for everyone to see?" she asked, still half hoping that he'd change his mind.

But he confirmed her question with a nod of his head and with a sigh, she accepted it. She'd put her faith in him and hope that they were making the right choice.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek walked out of the bathroom, giving his damp hair one more shake. After all these years he still preferred the messy look to a brush or comb.

He saw Casey sitting at the vanity, a far off look in her eyes and he realized that she hadn't even heard him enter the room.

He knelt down beside her chair and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

She looked over at him with a sad smile on her face. "Do you even have to ask?"

"No," he replied honestly. "But it would have been nice if it were something else," he added as he pulled her up and walked her over to the bed. He pulled her down with him until they were both lying down, facing one another.

"We're not even getting to enjoy this," he continued on.

"What, New York?" she asked, confused.

"No, this," he said as he placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "Here we've been given this incredible blessing and it's just kind of been pushed to the side because of the Jenna thing and all her craziness. And the sad thing is I don't see it dying down anytime soon."

"I know, but its okay. We do what we have to for our kids don't we?"

"Of course we do, but not at the expense of our other children. And I'd say that this one needs us more than Jenna does."

"Are you crazy? Jenna needs us more than ever," Casey said as she pulled away from him.

"Listen Case, I've agonized over this and I've given it a lot of thought. She's getting married next Saturday and whether we like it or not, there's someone else that she needs to depend on now. Of course we're always going to be there for them, but we can't meddle. I'm sure that there were plenty of things that our parents wanted to tell us when we first got married and when Gage was born, but they let us do it on our own and if we needed something, we always knew they were there to help."

"But their situation is totally different. We weren't forced to come out in such a public way."

"Casey, I think time has clouded your memory. No we weren't bombarded with it right away, but there was still a time that we had to explain to the public that we were step-siblings that fell in love, plus there was the situation with Gage that they wanted to know all about. We had our own hail of media storm to deal with. And I'm sure that it was really hard for our parents to watch it happen. But we survived, didn't we? And we totally won the media over. We were honest and upfront with them and they eventually respected it and quit hounding us."

She scooted back closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you're right, but it seems so much harder when they're talking about your kids and they're the ones going through it."

"Trust me, I understand. When Gage won the starting quarterback job at BC half way through his freshman season and they came out and said that it was return payment for our donations to the university, I wanted to hunt down every one of those reporters. I mean, how dare they question my son's abilities and talent and just assume that it was a payoff. He had worked his butt off and we hadn't even donated the money to the football program; it was for new hockey locker rooms and scholarships for young married couples. But still, they twisted it to fit their needs."

"I know, but he eventually won them over. By the time the season was over, they were in a bowl game for the first time in three years and everyone loved him."

"Exactly, and if Jenna and Jordan do this right, they'll win them over too. Unfortunately, the public eats this kind of stuff up. And Jenna and Jordan fit that classic mold they love the most. It's obvious they're both beautiful and the public is going to be drawn to them instantly. And right or wrong, this is like something out of a life time movie and you know how much people like lifetime movies," he said with a shudder.

"Hey, I'll admit that I'm guilty of it, but you watch them too."

"Only because I want to spend time with you," he countered.

"Oh yeah, that's why you were tearing up last week when the woman got the donor kidney just in time. I saw you wipe your eyes," she teased.

"Yeah right," he said with as much conviction as he could muster. "You know my allergies were acting up and my eyes were just watering."

"Whatever makes you feel better," she said as a genuine smile crossed her face. And then she leaned in and whispered, "But I know the truth."

In a second he had her rolled over and pinned lightly beneath him. "Where's your big talk now Case?" he asked playfully. "Where's your smart come back?"

"Oh, I can shut you up anytime I want too and you know it," she countered back.

"Prove it," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"My pleasure," she said as she pulled her hand away from his and reached up and placed it on the back of his head. Pulling him down until he was a fraction of an inch away, she whispered, "Admit it."

"What?" he asked as his breathing became erratic. Even after all these years, the affect she had on him was undeniable.

"Admit that you've turned into an incredible sap with a heart of gold."

He leaned down slightly and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm an incredible sap with an at least, gold plated heart, but it's entirely your fault."

"And how's that?" she whispered as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Because loving you will do that to a person and I'm just glad I got to be the lucky one it happened too."

A huge smile crossed her lips as she pulled her hands away from him and then used them to push him off of her. He rolled over on his back and pulled her with him until she was now on top.

She bit her bottom lip as she shook her head at him. "Derek, Derek, Derek, still your charming, smarmy self after all these years. You know flattery will get you everywhere."

"Actually," he said as he pulled her closer to him, "that's what I was counting on." And then he pulled her down the rest of the way and their lips met and everything else faded away. It was just them and in that moment, life was perfect once again.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Chloe walked out of the bathroom to find Whitney and Cameron snuggling on the bed. "So, did we find out where Jenna escaped off to this morning?"

"I just got off the phone with Jenna," Whitney spoke up, "and it seems that she and Jordan have been outed by the media. They had a big pow-pow with Mom and Daddy and they've been trying to decide what to do about it."

Chloe walked over and sat down on the bed with the couple. "What happened?"

"When Gage left his house this morning he was bombarded with questions about it. They must have seen them at the restaurant together last night. Anyway, he called Daddy and told him about it. Jordan's been on the phone with his agent this morning trying to come up with the best solution."

"And have they come up with one yet?" she asked.

Cameron shook his head and spoke up, "Yep, and you better get your sunglasses ready, because we're going to see a lot of flashes go off when we leave here for the game."

"So they're going to go public for real?" she asked, trying to make sure that she understood the situation at hand.

They both shook their heads yes in affirmation.

"Wow," Chloe said as she gathered her thoughts. "I guess I better be sure and wear something nice, our picture might be plastered all over TMZ or People."

"Yah, lucky us," Whitney said sarcastically, "guilty by association."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A couple of hours later, Jordan was knocking on the girls' door and Chloe answered it.

"Hey," he said as he walked in. "Is Jenna ready yet?"

"She's just finishing her makeup in the bathroom," Whitney said as she finished putting on her shoes. "Chloe and I will go over and wait with Cam so you two can have a little more alone time before we leave."

"Thanks a lot," he said with a sincere smile. "I feel bad that you're all getting dragged into this. But look on the bright side Whit, we're getting you all used to it. Once your ad campaign comes out, they'll be wanting pictures of you."

"I hope you don't think that's reassuring Jordy," she replied back. "This may be enough to make me re-think this whole modeling thing." She then picked up her purse and motioned for Chloe to follow her out.

Just as they closed the door behind them, Jenna walked out of the bathroom. "Where are they going?"

"They thought we might want a little privacy before we headed down stairs. And now seeing you looking like this, I'm going to have to thank them later," he grinned as he walked towards her.

Jenna had on pink heals, dark jeans and a silky turquoise shirt that clung in all the right places. "I had a really pretty multi-colored tunic shirt that I bought yesterday with rhinestones on the collar and sleeves, but I thought it looked to maternity and I didn't want that to be the first thing they thought about when they saw us, even though I'm sure they've already assumed that about our situation."

"Well, you look absolutely gorgeous, but you look that way in a t-shirt and sweats," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe we're about to do this. Does it seem real to you?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Not really, but I'm sure it will soon enough."

"So," she asked as she walked over and reached inside her purse, pulling out her sunglasses, "shades or no shades?"

He walked back over to her and took the sunglasses from her hand and placed them back in her purse. He then gathered her up in his arms once again and leaned down to gently kiss her. Pulling away he smiled at her. "No shades. We're not hiding behind anything. This is us, take it or leave it and I'm not ashamed of anything. We're going to walk out there hand in hand with our heads held high, okay?"

He could see the hesitancy in her eyes but she nodded her head in agreement. "Nothing's ever going to be the same again, is it?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head no. "But that's okay. I don't want to go back to how things were before you came back into my life. I'll take what we're about to face any day, as long as it means that you're there with me."

She nodded her head and tried to smile. She wanted to have his confidence. She wanted to be brave and fearless, but she wasn't and she couldn't make herself feel that way, no matter how hard she tried. All she felt was a ball of fear and dread forming in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to grab those sunglasses back out of her purse and throw them on and hide. But she didn't. Instead she took his hand and they walked out the door, unsure of what they would face, but knowing that whatever it was, they'd face it together.

They all met in Derek and Casey's room and planned their exit. Cameron, Whitney and Chloe were going to exit the hotel first, followed directly by Jenna and Jordan, with Derek and Casey following right behind.

They made their way down to the lobby and it was clear to see the paparazzi standing outside waiting on them. Derek looked out and saw their car waiting and nodded at Cam to lead the way.

The minute they walked out the door, a firestorm of flashes and questions hit. Instead of going straight to the car as Cam, Whitney and Chloe did, Jordan stopped and held on to Jenna's hand tightly. She tried to look relaxed and smile, but she was sure that she probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jordan cleared his throat and began, "I know there's been a lot of speculation since last night as to my relationship with Jenna Venturi. I'm sure you all saw the ring on her finger and saw our display of affection. I've known Jenna, as well as the whole Venturi family for years and recently came back home due to an injury, and began living with the Venturi's while recovering."

He paused for a moment and looked down at Jenna and could see how truly frightened she was. He let go off her hand and instead, wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close beside him. "During this time, I was able to become reacquainted with the family and soon found myself head over heals in love with Jenna. You're correct in your assumption that we'll be getting married in the very near future and in May, we'll be welcoming our first child into the world. We'd ask that you respect our privacy during this time and we'll be making another statement at a later date. Now we'll pose for a few moments and then we'll be leaving."

They stood there for a minute or two longer and then Jordan once again slid his hand down to grasp hers as they entered the car.

That left Derek and Casey to follow behind and of course the press had gathered around them too, wanting pictures as well as answers.

Derek looked directly at the throng as he spoke. "If you'll back off for a minute I might actually talk to you, but if you keep pressing in on my wife, you might find your cameras somewhere other than in your hands."

They obliged somewhat, backing off slightly.

But instead of asking about Jenna and Jordan he was astounded to be asked about Casey instead. "We've heard the rumors, and now by seeing for ourselves, it seems quite evident that the two of you are expecting. Any thoughts on becoming a first time grandpa and a fourth time dad within the span of a few months?" one reported asked.

It was Derek's turn to pull Casey close to him as he responded. "Casey and I will be welcoming another child into the world next spring as well as our first grandchild and we feel truly blessed by both events. I've considered Jordan a part of my family for years and we couldn't have selected a better son-in-law."

He was interrupted by another question. "What about the fact that your daughter's still in high school and was reportedly still seventeen at the time the pregnancy occurred?"

"I won't comment on speculation or respond to questions that are meant to be negative. Just know that Jenna and Jordan have our support and," he said pausing for effect, "know that I'll protect my family at any cost. I hope that you'll respect us today as we go to support our son and that you'll respect his privacy as well. His mind should be on winning a game for the Giants, not trying to dodge your questions."

And with that, he lead Casey into the car and they shut the door.

Everyone sat there for a moment just looking at one another, not really sure what to say after such an experience, but finally Chloe broke the silence. "See, I told you we better look good because TMZ might be here, and I was right."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The afternoon went off with few hitches and besides having to stop for a few photographers, they were protected inside the box at the stadium and enjoyed watching Gage lead the Giants to their third consecutive win in as many games. Derek could tell that he was a little off his game, but he adjusted well, and as always did what it took to win.

They had agreed to stay in the box until Gage was through with the media and then they would say their goodbyes before heading back to the airport. The box was equipped with a television and they sat watching as Gage came to the podium to address questions.

Walking up, he adjusted the microphone and pointed to a reporter on the front row and asked, "What's your question?"

"We've seen the media firestorm surrounding your family today. Could you please tell us how you feel about the whole situation?"

"Listen, I'm here right now as the starting quarterback for the New York Giants. We've started 3-0 for the first time in five years. That's a lot to celebrate for this town, and instead all you want is dirt on my family?" he asked with air of contempt in his voice.

"I have no idea," he went on, "why you people can't leave well enough alone. I'm going to answer this question one time and I'm telling you right now, from now on if anything on the subject is asked, I'll walk away from the podium, or whatever interview I'm doing and it'll be over. Are we understood?" he asked as he stared the room of reporters down.

He saw heads bobbing up and down in acknowledgement and a chorus of yeses rang through the crowd.

"I love my family more than anything in this world. I owe everything to my mom and dad and I love my little sisters beyond anything your small minds could imagine. Jordan Hart is my best friend and I would do anything in the world for him. Now you make your own assumptions on how I feel about this. These babies mean everything to me and if anyone were to put too much pressure on either my mom or Jenna and something were to happen to one of them, there would be hell to pay."

"I support my family one hundred percent and will do everything in my power to see that everything runs as smooth as possible for the wedding as well as the arrival of our babies. You can search from now until the end of time and you'll never find a family closer than the Venturi's. Family means everything to us."

He paused a moment and saw that the whole room was hanging on his every word. "So let's review, I love my parents, I love my sisters and I love my best friend. I'll protect my family at any cost because they mean the world to me. Now, did I make myself clear?"

Derek looked around at his family as they sat and watched Gage's comments. He saw the smile that spread across both Jenna and Jordan's faces and he felt their tension ease a little. Looking over at Casey, who sat beside him, he reached over and grabbed her hand. He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly before whispering in her ear, "That's our boy."

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

**As you've probably figured out, my story breaks are the first initials of the characters in that segment, so when you see a break in this chapter that repeats AI, no it's not American Idol, it's Addie/Ian. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They had gotten in extremely late that night, or actually it was morning and Jenna was totally wiped out. It had been all she could do to wake up and get off the plane and into the car. Jordan had literally carried her up the stairs and laid her on her bed, using a blanket to cover her up and she had slept in her traveling clothes.

Of course evidently the baby didn't care that she was already wiped out, because just like clockwork she awoke at six for her appointment with her toilet. She had no idea how a person could throw up so much and survive. Usually after thirty minutes she was fine, but this morning had been extremely rough and she had wondered for a time if she'd ever even make it to the shower.

By the time she was out, there was absolutely no time to straighten or curl her hair and she had stooped and committed the cardinal sin as far as she was concerned, she had thrown her hair up in a messy ponytail and gone down stairs, hoping upon hope that she'd have enough time to throw a piece of toast in the toaster and somehow manage to keep it down.

When she got downstairs Cam and Whitney were just putting their dishes in the sink and when Whitney turned around she let out a gasp.

"What?" Jenna asked, as if just daring her to say anything.

"Uh, nothing, I was just surprised to see you standing there," she quickly covered.

"Yeah right, just go ahead and say it. I can hear what you're thinking now. I've gotten on to you for years about throwing your hair up and not looking your best at all times. Well I have news for you, you try puking your guts up for a solid hour and then try and get ready to leave here and get to school by eight. There was a point this morning, that I really just thought, please let me die. Just put me out of my misery and let me die," she said dramatically.

Cam couldn't help but laugh at her theatrics and Whitney elbowed him as if to say, 'be nice'.

"Sorry," he said as he tried to regain his composure. It literally amazed him that he had spent most of his life pining away for her. Now that he was with Whitney, he couldn't ever even imagine himself with Jenna.

Jenna slowly walked over to the box that contained the bread and pulled out a slice. She popped it in the toaster and leaned over so that she could close her eyes and rest her head on the counter as it cooked.

She heard the back door open, but didn't even bother to look up to see who it was. That would expend too much energy and she knew she was going to need every bit of it to make it through the day.

Soon she felt familiar arms wrap about her and Jordan leaned down and kissed her cheek. He then rubbed his stubbly face again her cheek and she let out a groan.

"Please don't touch me Jordan. You're sweaty and you stink. But more than that, you're moving me and I'm getting nauseous again."

Cameron busted out laughing once again and that was enough to make Jenna raise up. "Listen mister; keep your laughter and your comments to yourself. If I wasn't so sick, I'd come over there and kick your butt so hard you'd walk funny for days. I'm literally dying over hear and there's nothing funny about it."

"We need to leave anyway," Whitney said as she gave Cameron a dirty look. He grinned one more time and shook his head before he took her hand and they walked out of the kitchen.

Jenna didn't look to see if the toast had popped up; she just laid her head back down on the counter.

"Your toast is ready; want me to fix it for you?" Jordan asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"No, you can have it. I can't stand the thought of one more thing coming up this morning and I'm sure I'd lose it half way through first hour.

"Baby, I know you don't like me saying this, but you've got to eat. There was nothing to you to begin with and now there's even less. I have no idea how you're surviving, let alone our baby."

"I can't help it," she said with her head still down on the counter. "I just can't do it. I promise I'll try and eat something for lunch, but right now, I'd be fighting a losing battle."

"Do you want me to drive you to school? You don't look like you're in any condition to be driving."

Finally she forced herself to stand up straight, but she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on him for support. "No, I'll be fine. And I need to go do some shopping after school."

"Shopping? What could you possibly need after this past weekend? I didn't think we'd ever get everything loaded up and you had part of it shipped."

"There are still some things I need and I didn't want to shop for them with my mom, so Chloe and I are going after school."

"Ooh, I like that way that sounds. This wouldn't have to do with our wedding night would it?" he asked as leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," she said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Can I give you a suggestion?" he asked.

"And what would that be?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't spend too much money on it." he responded.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because," he said as he leaned down to kiss her, "it'd be a shame to waste a lot of money on something you'll only have on for five minutes tops."

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Addie slammed her locker door shut and turned around just in time to almost knock Ian down.

"Is there a fire somewhere?" Ian asked teasingly. But it only took one look at Addie's face to realize that she was in no teasing mood.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked when she didn't respond to his first question.

"That's what's wrong," she said as she pointed across the hall to where Cameron and Whitney stood, totally wrapped up in each other and oblivious to the rest of the world.

"You always wanted Cam to like Whit. You two were always scheming that way."

"Yeah, but if I'd known it was going to be like this, I'd have pushed the Jenna issue more. Let me tell you, it's not fun being the third wheel."

"Yeah, like you've got to tell me about that. I've been the third wheel my whole life with you and Whitney. Are you forgetting that my formative years were spent playing dress up, Barbie's and house with you guys? It's really a good thing that I'm very confident in my sexuality or I could have real issues right now. My dad still cringes at the thought."

Addie laughed in spite of herself. "I can still picture the look of complete horror on Ralph's face when you came down with pink fingernails and that big silver bow in your hair."

"Well, I'm glad one of the lowest points of my life can give you some relief from your sad, pitiful existence at the moment. You know she still thinks of you as her best friend, but it's just really weird because your brother is now her boyfriend."

"Exactly, and she chose to take my brother to New York instead of me, I just know it. If Chloe went with Jenna then I bet I was supposed to go with Whitney, but she probably begged Derek to let Cam go instead. That could have been my picture splashed on TMZ, but no, once again my brother gets all the glory."

"Come on Addison, who wants to be plastered on TMZ? I think it sucks what they did to Jenna and Jordan and I'm glad I wasn't there to be a part of it. Chloe said it was absolutely the craziest thing she's ever experienced in her life."

"Well, I just wish I could say the same thing," she pouted as she once again looked over in the direction of her brother and best friend, well if that's what you could call her.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Chloe had waited in the parking lot for Jenna to make sure that she was feeling okay and that she could make it in alright.

Jenna had somehow miraculously managed to get there with five minutes to spare and they were now walking into the building and to their lockers. They had been fortunate to get lockers in the same section this year and Chloe's happened to just be across the hallway from Jenna.

The hall was clear for the most part as most of the students had already started making their way to their classes, so thankfully there were very few kids who got to witness the emotional breakdown that occurred when Jenna reached her locker.

Someone had printed off pictures of her and Jordan that had been put on the internet this weekend, and had plastered them all over her locker. And then in different colored markers they had written things. In one picture they had drawn black stripes on Jordan's clothes and written 'felon' above him, while they had given her a baby bonnet on her head and a rattle and baby bottle in her hands and had written a caption of 'jail bait' above her.

There were at least ten different pictures and each was more ugly and viscous than the next. There were a variety of words, but the common theme seemed to be any words that you could associate with slut, whore or tramp. It was vile and disgusting and Jenna could feel it coming on. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and everything was starting to spin and go black.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in her dad's office surrounded by the school nurse, her dad, the principal and Chloe. She tried to sit up, but she felt the room starting to spin again, so she laid her head back down. Everything started to come back to her and the tears started to instantly well in her eyes. "Daddy, please go take those pictures off my locker," she begged.

Derek leaned down by her and kissed her forehead gently before he began to smooth her hair. "It's already taken care of Baby."

She couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears began to fall once again as she sobbed, "It was horrible Daddy. Why would somebody be so mean?"

Derek's heart was breaking for his little girl. He didn't have an answer to her question and it killed him. "I don't know Jen, but we're going to try and find out who did it. There's a camera in that hall that moves, so we're hoping it caught something."

Just then the door to Derek's office burst open and Jordan came rushing in. "Thank God you're alright," he said as he gathered her in his arms.

The sudden motion of him moving her brought on a wave of nausea that sent her scrambling from the couch towards to the trash can. Of course there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up, so a wave of drive heaves welcomed her.

Jordan moved to go to her but was stopped by the principal, Mr. Smith. "I'm sorry Jordan, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You should have never come here in the first place."

"You're kidding?" Jordan asked as his faced reddened with anger. "You can't be serious? You just expect me to sit at home and do nothing after Chloe called and told me what happened? There's no way in hell I'd just leave her here to deal with all this. Not to mention the fact that she passed out. There's no way I'm leaving," he said as he made a motion to move towards Jenna once again.

"Jordan, if you don't leave now, I'll have to call security. You can't be here. If it weren't for Derek, we'd have already had criminal charges filed against you. I'm serious, if you don't walk out that door right now, I'll call the guards to escort you."

Jordan looked from Mr. Smith's face, to Derek's and then over to where Jenna still knelt. They were treating him like some sort of criminal and it was just absolute craziness to him.

"Derek…" he started but Derek interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but you've got to listen to him. I promise I'll take good care of her and as soon as she feels like it, I'll bring her home. But he's right, you can't be here."

Jordan moved to walk over to Jenna, at least hoping to hold her for a moment and tell her it was going to be okay, but once again he was stopped by Mr. Smith, who had now reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm serious Jordan; walk out that door right now. I'll stand outside the door and make sure you leave. And I'm serious when I say this, don't show back up here. You're not welcome at this school any more."

Jordan was still just floored by the whole situation. They were treating him like a criminal, but the last thing we wanted was to get drug out by security guards. He knew that was the last thing Jenna needed. So with one more glance at Jenna, who had once again leaned over the trashcan as yet another wave of nausea overcame her, he jerked his arm away from Mr. Smith and headed out the door. All the time wondering how simply loving someone could turn into such a mess.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

**As I told you in my review replies, I had absolutely no intention to do another chapter until next week, but then someone pm'd me to ask me what "by" meant in reference to me saying how I wanted Jordan's mom to act. Now what I really meant to say was bitchy, but I had put the astriks in for the itch, not thinking that ffn would take out all characters before sending it. Anyway, I started thinking that you all would be wondering what in the world I was talking about.**

**So you can blame my stupidity for the propmt updating of this story. This chapter deals with Jordan and his mom, Jordan/Derek, Dasey and Dasey/Jordan.**

* * *

"Hello," Jordan answered, the aggravation still evident in his voice.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother," said the voice on the other end of the phone.

Jordan let out a sigh and threw himself down on the couch. This was absolutely the last thing he needed at the moment. He was beyond stressed by now. He had been home for thirty minutes and had tried both Derek and Jenna's phones, but neither one would pick up. He absolutely hated being at home waiting for them. He couldn't get the picture of Jenna out of his mind. She had looked so pale and weak and he couldn't believe that Derek hadn't backed him about staying with Jenna until she felt well enough to leave.

Finally remembering that his mom was on the phone his snapped out of his thoughts and responded, "I'm sorry Mom. It's just not a great time to talk right now."

"Well, I've left you two voice messages since that fiasco this weekend and you haven't bothered to call me back yet."

He wanted to tell her that he wouldn't be talking to her now, but he was so anxious when his phone rang, thinking that it might finally be Derek or Jenna, that he had opened it without looking.

"I'm sorry Mom, but it's just been really crazy the last few days and now's not really a good time to talk either. Jenna's really sick at school right now and I'm waiting for them to come home. I've been trying to call her and Derek, but neither one is answering."

"Why aren't you at school with her? You work there too."

God, he didn't want to get into this with her right now. She hadn't taken the news of the pregnancy and wedding well. He hadn't taken Jenna with him on the hour trip to see her last week and in hind sight it was absolutely the right thing to do. His mom was impossible to please and this hadn't pleased her at all.

Finally he just bit the bullet and blurted it out. "I don't work there anymore Mom. After Derek went and talked to the administration and told them our situation, they've banned me from the school."

"Banned you?" his mother shrieked.

"Calm down Mom. Technically it's a felony for someone who works at a school to sleep with a student, so they had to at least terminate me."

"How embarrassing," she hissed. "When are you going to grow up and think for once Jordan? If you hadn't been fooling around you wouldn't have blown your knee playing street hockey. And now that's directly led to this total disaster that you've found yourself in."

Now was not the time to bring it up again but he just couldn't help himself. "Listen Mom, I told you, you don't have to come Saturday. If you can't come and be happy for me because I'm marrying the girl I love and we're having a baby, an innocent little baby who happens to be the only grandchild you have, then don't come at all. I'll explain it to Jenna somehow, because if all you're going to do is come here and cause trouble, then I don't want you here at all."

"Don't talk to me like that! You know you'd rather be in New York traveling all over the country playing the game you love, instead of stuck in London with a knocked up little girl."

"That's it; I don't have time for this. I'm saying this once more and then I won't be saying it again. I wouldn't change a thing. I love Jenna and I can't wait for her to be my wife and I love my baby and I can't wait to be a dad. I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. All you ever did was put pressure on me to succeed and be this model son. I just thank God for the Venturi's, because if it weren't for them, I wouldn't even know what it felt like to be a part of a real family. I never had much of one to begin with, but after Dad died, I had nothing, well except for an over bearing, demanding woman who was only interested in what I could achieve and not who I was."

He took and deep breath and tried to calm down for a moment. "Don't worry Mom, my contract is iron clad and they have to keep me in New York for five years. So next year you can tell all your friends about your son the NHL star. But what's really sad is you should be telling them about what a wonderful family he has, how he's turned into such a wonderful husband and father. But of course, you wouldn't care about that and you sure haven't done anything to help me become that. I'll always be grateful to Derek and Casey. They're the closest things I've had to a parent since Dad died six years ago."

"Jordan can't you see this little girl's trapped you. She saw dollar signs and fame and she trapped you and you were just too wrapped up in her little game to see it happening until it was too late."

"Do you know how crazy you sound right now? The Venturi's are multi-millionaires. She's marrying down by marrying me. I don't want to hear another word about her, do you understand? You know nothing about her and I don't want to hear you talk like you do."

Just then he heard a beep and looked at his phone to see that Derek was calling in.

"I've got to get off, Derek's calling me and hopefully I can find out what's happening with Jenna." And then without even giving her a chance to respond, he pushed the button to connect with Derek.

"Derek?" he asked with an anxious voice.

"Listen Jordan, get in your truck and meet us at the hospital. Jenna passed out again and when she came to she was very lethargic. I've got her in my car right now and I'm taking her to the emergency room."

Jordan had never in his life felt fear like he did at that moment. Everything just seemed to stop and all of a sudden it seemed almost impossible to function.

"Jordan, are you still there?" Derek asked.

"Uh, yeah," he said as he finally jumped off the couch. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and rushed out the door.

"Is she awake right now?" he asked.

"She is, but she's not really responsive. I've never seen her look like this before."

"Can you at least put the phone up to her ear so I can talk to her?"

"She's in the back seat lying down, but I'll put it on speaker phone, okay?"

"Thanks," he said as he began to back out of the driveway.

Derek hit the button, "Okay, you can talk to her now."

Jordan swallowed hard, trying to get the knot in his throat to leave, but it was no use. All he wanted to do was cry at the moment, but he knew it wouldn't do either one of them any good.

"Hey Bitsy, I'm on my way, okay? I'll be there soon and I won't leave your side. You've just hang on until I get there," he choked out. "I love you so much and it's going to be okay. Just hang in there and I'll be with you soon."

He continued on, knowing that he probably sounded like a complete idiot, but not caring, until finally he reached the hospital just as Derek was pulling up to the emergency room doors with Jenna. He wheeled into the first available space and took off running. When he reached Derek's car he opened the door carefully and lifted her out of the back seat. There were wheel chairs positioned outside the entrance but he didn't bother with them, instead carrying her in himself.

The nurses made room for her immediately and Jordan went back with her. Only one person was allowed back with a patient and of course there was no keeping Jordan away.

DCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJDCJ

For the last fifteen minutes, Derek had sat in the waiting room, thinking about how ironic life was.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Casey standing beside him.

"How is she? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

He stood up from his seat and wrapped her in his arms. He stood there for a moment before speaking; just taking in the calming affect she instantly had on him. "I don't know, they haven't came out to tell me anything yet."

"Is Jordan back there with her?"

Derek shook his head yes. "That's what I was sitting hear thinking about when you came in. I remember the night of the championship, when we brought you here from Emily's. My dad told me that I couldn't go back with you, that Nora needed to be the one and I told him he was crazy. Nora let me go back and I never knew until now how hard that must have been for her."

"What exactly happened?" Casey asked as she sat down and pulled him down beside her.

"Evidently she had been sicker than usual this morning but she had managed to finally get around and make it to school. Chloe had waited for her in the parking lot to make sure that she could make it in okay. It was almost time for the bell to ring, so the halls were mostly empty, but when they got to their lockers Jenna found hers plastered with pictures of her and Jordan that someone had copied from the internet. They had written some really derogatory remarks all over them and from what Chloe says, Jenna must have had a panic attack."

Derek took a breath and tried to steady himself. It was still hard to think about, seeing his baby looking that way. "Anyway, when she came too she got really nauseous and started throwing up again, only there wasn't even anything left in her stomach. Plus there was the added stress of Jordan showing up and Smith kicking him out of the school. She finally just passed out again and when we got her to wake up, she was just out of it."

Casey closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her small baby bump and began to rub it.

Derek immediately took this as a bad sign. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you a nurse?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him reassuringly. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking that we'll never stop worrying about them, will we? They're never going to get to the point where we won't worry."

Just then they saw Jordan rush through the doors, a huge smile on his face. "We saw it," he told them excitedly. "We saw the baby and we heard the heart beat."

Derek smiled at Jordan, thinking back to how he had felt all those year ago, seeing Gage for the first time. Even after all these years, there still weren't adequate words to express the feelings that had welled up inside him at the time.

"The doctor said that she's severely dehydrated and they're putting in an IV right now," he rushed on, "but besides that, everything else looks great."

Casey stepped forward and gave Jordan a hug and he gladly accepted it, wrapping his arms around her in return.

When she pulled away from him, he looked down at the floor for a moment, trying to decide if he should say what was on his mind or not. Finally he looked up at them, "I'll never be able to repay the two of you. I don't know if I've ever really told you guys this, but I love you. I don't know what I would have done, or how I would have turned out if I hadn't had the two of you. And I'm so sorry that I've disappointed you, but I love her. I love her so much and I'm going to take good care of her, I promise."

Casey had tears in her eyes as she stepped back towards him, once again bringing him in for a hug. "We love you too, Jordan. We've considered you a part of our family for years and nothing will ever change that. I can see what she means to you and that's enough."

Jordan lifted his head up to look at Derek and then pulling away from her, he stuck his hand out for Derek to shake. Derek took it and smiled at him, but then pulled him towards him and wrapped his other arm around him. "Sorry, but I don't shake hands with family, especially one my boys," he said as he pulled away. "So expect more where that came from, but not too often," he smirked.

"Yes sir," he grinned. "Well I guess I better go back there with her. She was really disoriented when she got back there and I don't want her thinking she's all alone."

"Good," Casey said smiling at him. "You tell her that we're out here and that we love her. We'll wait here until we hear from you again or until they let her leave, okay?" she asked.

Jordan nodded his head. "I'm serious; I can't thank you guys enough. I was on the phone with my mom when Derek called and told me he was taking her to the hospital. Let's just say, I'm thrilled to know that we at least have one set of parents to count on."

"She still hasn't come around?" Derek asked.

"That's putting it nicely. I pretty much told her not to come to the wedding. I didn't want it to come to this, but I'd rather tell Jenna she's not coming than have her show up and ruin everything. I know if she comes she won't be able to keep her mouth shut and I'm not going to let her ruin this day for Jenna or for me."

"We've still got a few day, maybe she'll come around," Casey said optimistically.

"I don't think so," Jordan said.

Both Derek and Casey could see the disappointment etched on his face. He could tell them until he was blue in the face that he didn't care one way or the other, but they knew differently. What son wouldn't want his mom at his wedding?

"I can't think about it anymore," he finally said. "I've got a lot more important things happening at the moment and the main two are lying back there in a room. I'm going back with Bitsy and I'll tell her you're here."

They watched as Jordan walked back through the doors to Jenna.

Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's waist and looked up at him. "And that's why we'll never stop worrying. That boy can try and put a brave face on and say everything's okay, but deep down he's still a little boy that desperately wants his mom to be proud of him and accept him for who he is. I can't even imagine what kind of woman could treat her son like that."

"I don't know either, but if she wants to act like that, let her. I'm more than happy to take him off her hands. He's ours now, and she doesn't need to concern herself with him anymore."


	43. Chapter 43

**So this kind of seems like a nothing chapter, but it's what came out. And yes, I promise the wedding is coming, I've just got to psyche myself up for it first!**

**Family, Citney and Jitsy.**

* * *

Jenna had been dismissed late that afternoon and when they brought her home they found Cameron and Whitney in the kitchen making spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. Casey made mention of the fact that she didn't think she had any spaghetti sauce in the cabinet and Whitney informed her that Cameron had made it from scratch, well with canned tomato sauce and spices. Derek had joked that if things didn't work out between the two, he wondered if Sam would consider a trade of kids, because evidently they were doing at least one thing right, making Cam learn how to cook.

They were now seated around the table and Jenna looked like she might actually survive after all. The doctor had prescribed something to help with the nausea and for the first time in weeks she felt like she might actually live.

"So, how did the boys like not having practice today?" Derek asked Cameron as he took another piece of bread.

"I hope you don't mind but I didn't dismiss them until we did some conditioning. I know that it's our only hope this year, being able to out last everyone else towards the end of the third period."

Derek grinned at the boy. "And that's why you're captain. That's exactly what I would have done at your age, good job."

Casey glanced over at Jenna and asked, "Do you still not feel well? You're just picking at your food, Jenna."

Jenna appeared to have been lost in thought because she looked up at her mom and asked, "What?"

"I said, you're just picking at your food, are you still feeling bad?"

She shook her head no. "I actually feel a lot better. I guess I was just thinking about today and everything that's happening this week."

Jordan reached over and grabbed her hand. "Listen; don't worry about what happened at school today. I'm sure they're going to find out who did it, and now the school will be on the look out for stuff like that, so I don't think anyone will try it again. Now let's think of something happy, like the fact that we only have five more days," he said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back and shook her head at him. "Have you talked to your mom lately? Is she coming for the rehearsal Friday night or is she just driving over on Saturday?"

"Um, I'm not sure yet," he said hesitantly.

"Did you even tell her about the rehearsal? I don't want her to think she's not welcome. I've never really even met your mom; I've only seen her a few times at games and graduation when you and Gage were in high school. I don't want her to get the wrong impression of me from the get go; it's really important to me that she likes me. We should call her after supper."

"We'll see. I don't want you to do too much tonight. I think after supper you should just go lay down and rest."

"But we can call her from my room. I just want her to know I'm really excited about getting to meet her and to know her."

"We'll see," he said again.

"But…" she began.

Derek saw that Jordan was running out of excuses and decided to help. "So Whit, Uncle Ed is flying in on Thursday and he wants to go around with you and find some places to shoot the commercial. He wants to look at the theater and the football field. He's also going to ask the school for permission to shoot there on a weekend. And I think he wants to shoot here at the house."

"How soon are we going to film the commercial?" she asked.

"They really want to film in two weeks so they can get it edited and ready to run during the big Christmas rush. He thinks it's supposed to start airing the last couple of weeks of November. He said they still hadn't cast the male model yet, but that they had it narrowed down to three guys."

Cameron had been intent to sit and listen to everyone talk, just enjoying his food but Derek's last words had brought him to join the conversation, "Male model, why are they casting a male model for a cosmetics commercial?"

Derek had to contain the smile that threatened to cross his face at Cameron's question. He had thought the boy had been totally tuned out, his only thoughts being that of the meal in front of him, but he wanted to smile at the thought of Cam's jealousy. He had secretly been thrilled when Cameron had taken an interest in Whitney. Whit was such a beautiful girl, but she had always lacked the confidence that Jenna had and he had always worried that she'd be taken in by some jerk that would make her believe he was doing her a favor by dating her. But he knew Cam would always look out for her and it had eased his mind considerably.

"I don't know," Derek replied as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess they want to show that the makeup does a good job. I guess it's supposed to make the girls they want to buy it think that if they wear it, they'll have some good looking boy chasing after them."

"Well, he better not even think about chasing after Whitney," Cam said.

Casey looked over at Whitney and saw her eyes grow big. It still amazed Casey, even after all these years, that Whitney still had no idea the type of affect she had on people. People were just naturally drawn to Whitney. She had such a sweet, unassuming spirit not to mention looks to die for. Cameron was very right to assume that whatever boy they chose, might hit on Whitney, but she could tell by the look on Whitney's face that she couldn't register that thought at all. It was one of the most charming and endearing things about her, the fact that she was totally oblivious to how absolutely wonderful she really was.

Deciding that maybe the conversation needed to head in a different direction, she turned to Jenna and smiled. "The florist called today and said that all your flowers came in. And I talked to the caterer and everything's set too. They'll be bringing the tables and chairs on Friday and then early Saturday morning they'll be coming to decorate everything." She had finally relented and went along with Derek, hiring someone to do all the decorating, but she had let them know her ideas and had told them there was no room for error and they had promised that they would execute them perfectly.

"So they could get the pink and white Calla Lilies?" she asked excitedly.

"They said they didn't think they were going to be able to get the pink ones, but it's surprising what they can do when you tell them to spend whatever it takes," Casey said as she smiled at her daughter. It was so good to see a smile on her face and they'd do whatever it took to keep it there.

"Did our dresses come today?" Jenna asked, becoming more and more excited the more they talked about the wedding.

"No, they were supposed to overnight them today, so we should be getting them tomorrow and I've already talked to the cleaners and they're going to steam them for us and we'll have them back that same day."

Jenna turned to Jordan, "It's really happening. Saturday will be here before we know it and we'll be married."

Jordan smiled back at her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her tightly too him, thrilled to see this Jenna reemerge instead of the one he had walked in on this morning at Derek's office.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

"No Whit, I love you but the answer is no! I'm not going to get up in front of the whole school dressed like a cowboy and sing, 'People Will Say We're in Love'. I'll do a lot of things for you, but that's not one of them. No one would ever take me serious again, and besides, just the thought of that one makes me want to throw up now. There's no way I'd make it through it."

Whitney rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Stop being such a drama queen," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. "The theater is all about pretending to be someone else. That's the magic of it."

"Well, you should know by now that the magic of theater isn't something that I necessarily want. I still can't believe I agreed to do this. I think you're the one with the magic, because evidently you've cast some kind of spell over me."

She smiled at him and kissed him once more. "Well then you tell me what you want us to sing. And don't forget I need you to sing by yourself or with a group too."

He groaned as he asked, "Is it not bad enough that I'm going to humiliate myself to begin with? But at least you'll be up there will me and maybe people will be so into you that they'll forget I'm there, but this whole me by myself thing. I can't do it. I really can't."

Whitney crossed her arms and shook her head at him. "Cameron, when are you going to get it through your thick head that you're wonderful at this? My mom was going to do a whole musical around you as the lead. You have an absolute amazing voice."

"Well it won't sound too great when I'm choking on my words up there. I can't sing in front of people," he reiterated once again.

"Well, actually I know something that will give you some practice before the actual show," she said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't like the look on your face or the sound of your voice. What have you gotten me into now?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, Jenna actually asked this weekend if we'd sing at…"

But before she could even get the whole sentence out Cameron was shaking his head no and started protesting. "No way! I'm not getting up there in front of a bunch of people and singing some sappy love song. Whitney, what are you trying to turn me into?"

"Please!" she pleaded. "I could sing by myself but they really want you to sing with me and play your guitar. It's a great old song called 'I Will Be Here'. My mom and dad had it at their wedding and Jenna really wants it sung at hers and you'd be perfect for it," she said as she pleaded her case. "Besides, no one is going to be here besides family. I'm begging you, please do this for them. It's important to Jenna, and even though this isn't the perfect situation I still want things to be perfect for her."

"Whit, I don't even know the song and the wedding is in five days," he said as he desperately tried to find some way out of the predicament he was in.

"I've already got the charts downloaded for you and we can go to your house and practice since that's where your guitar is," she said. And then moving closer to him she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and barely moved away from him as she whispered, "And we'd need to practice in your room, all alone, so we wouldn't disrupt anyone. But then again, we'd have to rest our voices every now and then, because we wouldn't want to strain them. But I bet if we thought really hard about it, we could think of something to do to pass the time."

Cameron groaned at the lightly veiled proposition and immediately stood up while grabbing her hand and pulling her up too, as he led her to the door. Public humiliation suddenly didn't seem so bad, with the prospect of alone time in his room to go along with it.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna must have been more worn out than she thought. After supper, she and Jordan had gone up to her room and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep. When she woke up she looked at the clock and realized that it was already past nine and that Jordan was no longer there with her.

She climbed out of bed and went across the hall to his room, but before she opened the door she heard him talking to someone.

"Listen, I told you mom, if you're going to be this way then don't come. I just called to tell you that everything was alright with Jenna and the baby. Most grandmother's would be thrilled to hear that everything is okay but all you can talk about is me ruining my career."

Jenna heard him be quiet for a moment and assumed that his mom was talking to him.

After a few moments Jordan spoke again. "Of course this isn't how I envisioned things happening but that doesn't mean I'm just going to walk away and leave her to deal with everything. Have you not heard a thing I've said today? I saw my baby today and I heard its heart beating. It was the absolute most incredible thing I've ever been a part of in my life. Most Moms' would be thrilled for their sons, but no, you're still worried about my reputation. Who cares about my reputation, evidently only you because I sure as hell don't."

He paused again and Jenna assumed that his mother was talking to him again.

Finally Jordan spoke, "I told you this morning that my contract is iron clad, I'm going to be playing hockey for the Rangers for the next several years. I could care less about endorsements or being the media's darling. All I care about are Jenna, our baby and hockey, in that order. Everything else means nothing."

It was silent once more and she heard something hit the wall and she assumed that Jordan had gotten angry enough to throw something.

"God Mom, you make me so mad. That's it; you've totally gone over the line. You don't even have the option of showing up at my wedding anymore. I hope you can live with yourself on down the line when you finally figure out what you're missing out on. I'm your only child, Mom. The children that Jenna and I have are the only grandchildren you'll ever have and you're just throwing it all away."

Jenna's heart broke because she heard his voice crack as he went on, "I can't believe this isn't enough for you. No matter what I've ever done, you thought I could have done more. I'm so tired of trying to please you Mom. I've got other things that I'm much more concerned about now and the sad thing is, I've told you all this, I've laid it all out on the line and you still don't get it. I'm sorry Mom; I can't do this to myself anymore. When you decide that you can be happy for me, that you can accept Jenna and our baby, then you call me back. Until then, we're through talking," he finished.

It was silent for several moments after that and Jenna assumed that he was off the phone. She timidly knocked and then opened it just enough to peek inside. Jordan was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. He lifted his head up to look at Jenna and she could see his whole face and eyes were red, as if he was willing himself not to break down, to hold it all in.

She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation. Is she really not coming?" she asked quietly.

He moved to wrap his arms around her and he pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head. "I don't think so."

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, "I'm so sorry Jordan. I hate that I'm causing such a problem."

"Hey," he said as he tried to smile reassuringly at her, "let's get one thing clear. You're not causing anything. My mom's had a problem my whole life. She's always been an overachiever when it came to me. It was like some status thing for her, she always wanted me to be the best at everything so she could brag. This doesn't happen to fit into her plan for me and she just can't accept it. But I'm fine, really," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "How in the world could anything bring me down after what we saw today? Jen, you and our baby are my top priority. She'll come around eventually, but if she doesn't I can live with it."

Jenna nodded and laid her head on his chest once again. She knew that he meant everything he said, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was the one causing the problems between Jordan and his mom and she hated that. She just wanted everyone to be happy and everything to be perfect, but she was fast learning that that only happens in fairytales.


	44. Chapter 44

**So, I know a lot of you are tired of so much Jitsy, but this was a necessary chapter. Plus it really needed to happen before anything else I have planned.**

**But I promise that the next chapter will have Citney again and I think Addie, and maybe even Ian, will probably be in it too. So bare with me and let me know what you think about this and Citney will follow!**

* * *

Jenna timidly walked up on the porch and took a deep breath. After everything that happened yesterday, they had all decided that she wouldn't attend school today; instead she would stay home and rest. But little did they know that she had an entirely different reason for wanting to stay home. Jordan had a doctor's appointment today and he had asked her if she wanted to come with him but she had begged out, saying she was going to stay home and be lazy. But as soon as everyone had left the house she had immediately gotten up and hurriedly gotten ready, before hopping in her car and heading an hour west until she found herself at this moment, standing on the porch of Jordan's mom's house. She looked at herself in the glass door one more time. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smoothed down the blouse and slacks she had on. She had gone for a very "grown up" outfit today, hoping that she could help Mrs. Hart see her as something more than a little girl.

Taking one more deep breath she brought her finger up to ring the door bell. She then clasped her hands tightly together and prayed that this wouldn't be a total disaster. That the woman would at least listen to her and she would be able to make her understand how much Jordan really meant to her.

When the door opened, Jenna immediately saw Mrs. Hart's eyes cloud over at the sight of her. She opened the glassed door and both stood there for a moment, neither one saying a word.

"Well?" Mrs. Hart finally asked, looking annoyed.

"Umm," Jenna stammered. She wanted to kick herself for standing there and acting so stupid, but she couldn't help it. Jordan's mom looked very unhappy and that was very unnerving.

"Well," Jenna said and then paused again, trying to think of what to say next. "I was just wondering if maybe I could come in and we could talk. I know we really don't know each other that well and since I'm marrying Jordan, I thought it was important that we at least have a conversation."

The woman raised her eyebrows at Jenna and after seeing the look that she shot her way, it took everything for Jenna to stand her ground and not shirk away.

They stood there in silence for a few moments longer and finally Jenna asked, "Would it be okay to come in a talk?"

She stepped aside and motioned for Jenna to come in but still she said nothing.

When she walked in she had to catch herself before she gasped. The house was perfectly immaculate, but that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was that everywhere she looked she saw Jordan. Pictures, trophies, medals, framed newspaper clippings, were everywhere.

She was immediately drawn to a picture of Jordan that was taken when he was a baby. He had a head full of dark hair and those blue eyes that she had grown to love so much shown brightly. She couldn't help but pick it up and run her fingers over it, wondering if their baby would look like him.

"That was taken when he was six months old. No matter how hard the photographer or I tried to get him to smile, he wouldn't. His dad came by the studio on his lunch hour and walked into the room and Jordan just lit up beaming and the photographer snapped that picture. He and his dad always had an incredible bond."

Jenna nodded her head in understanding. "I remember how hard it was for Jordan when he died. He spent a lot of time at my house talking to Gage and Daddy about it. I can't even imagine how horrible it must have been for the two of you."

She sat down in a wing back chair and motioned for Jenna to take a seat on the couch. "It was very hard on him. Jack and I had grown apart through the years, but had stayed together for Jordan's sake, so I'm sure that it didn't affect me like it did Jordan. But of course as you said, he had your family to help him through it. He didn't need me at all," she said icily.

"I'm sure that's not true," Jenna said, hoping that she at least sounded half way convincing. "I know that it's really bothering him right now that you aren't coming to the wedding. I walked into his room right after you got off the phone last night and he was really upset."

"It was Jordan's decision for me not to come. He told me last night that coming to the wedding wasn't even an option for me anymore."

"He just wants you to be happy for us. We're so excited and he just wants you to be too. How can you just miss your son's wedding? And don't you even want to be a part of our baby's life? You don't even know me but yet you've already judged me and deemed me a life wrecker. I promise I won't stand in his way. I'll always support anything he wants to do," she said almost pleadingly.

"That's right, I don't know you, but I know your type. Girls like you trap successful, young men and then divorce them a few years later. But by then you'll already have one kid, maybe even two, and you'll be getting a huge support check from him every month."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Jenna asked as the tears started threatening to fall. "You know the type of family I come from. My mom and dad have been happily married for over twenty-two years and they had a baby to take care of before they were even married."

"No, you're mom had a baby to take care of before she was ever married and she trapped herself a good one to feel sorry for her, knowing full well the type of career that your father was likely to have. And evidently the apple hasn't fallen too far from the tree, because you've done the exact same thing with Jordan. How can he even be sure this baby is really his? He's just so entranced with you that he probably hasn't even been smart enough to ask for a DNA test."

"This baby is Jordan's. I promise it is. I wouldn't trap him, I wouldn't. I told him I'd do this on my own, my parents said they'd help me. It was his idea to get married. He wants us to be a family."

The tears were burning her eyes so badly that she couldn't even see anymore, but she didn't dare blink because she knew that if they ever started to fall they might never stop. "And you don't know anything about my parents. My dad chased after my mom. He was in love with her for years before she gave him a chance. I promise I don't want Jordan's money. We'll draw up a pre-nup if that will make you happy."

"You know Jordan wouldn't let you do that. You'd offer and he'd refuse. But you'd come out looking golden, wouldn't you?"

"Isn't there anything I can say to change your mind about us?" she pleaded.

The woman shook her head no. But then a thought came over her and she smile. "Actually, there is one thing you could do to make me think differently about you."

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"You," she said as she glared daggers at Jenna, "could call this whole fiasco off. Let Jordan off the hook and tell him he's not responsible for the mistake you've created. No matter how hard he protests, stick to your guns. Of course, most of the damage is already done because the press knows about it, but still, it'll fade from their memories if you're not around with a baby, shoving it in their face all the time."

The tears began to flow in earnest at the woman's hateful words. "I…I can't do…that," she said through her tears.

"You can't or you won't?" the woman asked pointedly. "Jordan is a good boy, so much like his dad. He's never shirked from a responsibility and I'm sure he feels obligated to make the best out of a very bad situation. But, if you really love him like you say you do, you can prove it to me and let him go. That's the only thing you could do that could prove to me that you have any genuine feelings for him at all. Now you're really going to have to leave. I was about to leave for my bridge game when you came and you've already made me extremely late."

Jenna sat there for a moment longer, the feeling of shock washed over her at the woman's words. Finally she nodded her head and let herself out of the house, not saying another word. She was totally and devastatingly speechless. She had never in her life been talked to or treated like she had been by Mrs. Hart. She managed to get down the front porch steps and into her car where she found her phone beeping. She picked it up and found three missed calls from Jordan. She shakily pushed the button to hear the voicemails he had left.

By the third one, which was left just moments before she got back in her car, he was clearly upset, thinking something had happened to her; otherwise, she would have answered him.

She tried to gather herself together as best she could before picking the phone back up and dialing the familiar number.

He immediately picked up and in a very worried voice asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm sorry," she began as upbeat as she could. "I was actually feeling pretty good so I decided to run some errands and I forgot to take my phone in with me."

"Well, where are you now?" he asked.

"I'll be home soon," she said hoping to avoid his question. "Give me another hour and I'll be there, okay?"

"What are you doing? Maybe I could meet you for lunch somewhere," he pressed on.

"No, I really don't have time for it. I'm starting to get a little tired so I just want to hurry up and get finished."

"Please don't do too much. You've had a rough last few days and I don't want you over doing it."

She smiled at his concern. Surely what his mom had said couldn't be true. A person couldn't fake the loving and caring nature that Jordan had with her, could they? She could feel his love for her and their baby when they were together, couldn't she? He wasn't just making the best out of a bad situation, was he? She tried to reassure herself, but his mom had planted the seed of doubt in her head now, and she wasn't sure she was strong enough to keep it from growing.


	45. Chapter 45

**Citney and Addie, Dasey and Jitsy. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cameron and Whitney walked towards her locker and as they approached they saw Addie getting out her books for first hour. Just as she was shutting her locker door and about to walk away, Whitney called out to her, "Good morning, Addie."

Addie seemed to not hear as she turned to walk away and Whitney called to her again, "Addie, wait up and I'll get my books and we can walk to class together."

This time Addie did turn around but she didn't look happy at all. "Looks to me like you've got plenty of help getting to class. I don't think you need me," she said tartly.

"Of course I need you," she exclaimed as she closed the distance between them. "You're my best friend and I haven't got to spend any time with you lately."

"Oh really," Addie said sarcastically. "I wonder why that could be? Because I know I've been the same place I always am, so looks like it must be you."

"Addison," Cameron started to scold.

"Don't Addison me, _Cameron_," she said as she glared at the both of them. "If she can't handle it, then that's her problem, because everything I'm saying is the truth."

Whitney reached out to grab Addie. "I know I haven't been around much lately, but it's just…"

"It's just that you've been too busy with Cam," Addie interrupted and finished her sentence for her. "I get it, I've been replaced. I can handle it. But can you handle it when something happens and the two of you break up or when he goes off next year for university? Who will you have then? You'll just expect us to pick up where we left off and for me to just take you back in like nothing happened."

"Addie," Whitney started.

"Forget it," Addie said as she turned to walk away. But just when she did, she ran straight into Derek.

"Whoa, Addie," he said grabbing a hold of her to steady her and keep her from falling. "Is there a fire somewhere?"

"No," she said as she glanced over her shoulder at her brother and best friend. "I'm just trying to give them their space. You know how much they like their space."

"Shut up Addie and quit being a baby," Cam said.

"Listen, I have no idea what the problem is, but you guys need to work it out. Now, I came by to tell Whitney that Edwin emailed me pictures and bios on the three finalists for the commercial and he wants her to look at them and figure out which one she wants. He said he'd go with whoever you pick," he said as he looked at Whitney. "But, he really needs to know this afternoon. Why don't you come by my office at lunch? I'll have something waiting for you to eat and you can pick which one you want."

Whitney looked at Addie and could tell that the thought of looking at the finalists was very intriguing to her and she decided to use it to her advantage. "Do you want to come with me Addie? Daddy could get us both lunch and you could help me decide."

She could tell that Addie really wanted to be ugly and tell her no, but eventually her curiosity got the best of her and she shrugged her shoulders and tried to act nonchalant as she told her, "I guess so."

Whitney smiled at her. "I'm really glad you're coming."

Just then Cameron interrupted. "Don't I get to come?"

Whitney looked up at him and asked, "Why would you want to come look at male models?"

His look in return was one that seemed to ask, 'Are you crazy'? "Uh, maybe because this guy is going to spend the weekend running around with you, did you ever think of that?"

"And?" Whitney asked, clearly not getting what he was implying.

"And I want to know what kind of guy I'm dealing with here," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you won't be dealing with anyone. He'll be dealing with me," she said clearly confused.

Addie had to laugh at the situation before her and the sound of her laughter distracted Whitney enough to turn and ask her, "What's so funny?"

WCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCAWCA

Whitney and Addie showed up at Derek's office just as planned at lunch and there sat Cam in a chair, munching on a hamburger.

"Did Whitney ever tell you that you could actually come here?" Addie asked.

"No, but she never told me I couldn't either," he said with a saccharine sweet smile directed at his sister.

"Listen, we don't have time to argue. We only have forty minutes to look over the three and pick one." Whitney scolded. And then looking around she realized someone was missing, "Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go make some arrangements for something," Cameron answered vaguely.

"Well, that's a lot of information," Whitney said, shaking her head. "Didn't he tell you where he was going?"

"He said something about making plans for an evening with your mom. He said that we were all on our own tonight and that if no one was dying or the house wasn't burning down that they were not to be interrupted."

"Well, I don't know his password to look at the files," she said.

"He said he wrote his password down and it's in his top desk drawer," he said before taking another huge bite of his hamburger.

Whitney and Addie moved towards the desk and Whitney opened up the desk drawer and immediately smiled when she saw her dad's password.

She jiggled the mouse to wake the computer up and then typed in his email address and when it asked for his password she typed in '3princesses'. Soon they had pulled the inbox up and were opening the attachments.

They looked through the first two and had to admit that both were absolutely gorgeous. This had gotten groans of disgust from Cameron as he continued to sit in the chair, reaching into his sack and moving on to his cheese fries.

But he was soon off the couch and over to the computer when he heard both of them exclaim, "Oh my god", about a millions times as they jumped up and down.

He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes. Sitting there looking straight at him, was a picture of Cody Efron, the freaking celebuspawn of Zac and Vanessa Efron. He looked away from the screen to find Addie and Whitney still jumping up and down and acting like they had just won the lottery or something.

"If you don't pick him, I'm never talking to you again," Addie said in between more 'oh my gods' and 'no freaking ways'.

"Of course I'm picking him," Whitney said excitedly. "I have no idea why Uncle Ed even needed to send the other two or even ask me for that matter. Who wouldn't pick Cody Efron? It's a total no brainer."

As Cameron continued to watch the Cody Efron love fest that was unfolding before him, he suddenly realized that he had completely lost his appetite. In fact, he felt rather sick.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Casey dug in her purse for the ringing phone as she walked out of the flower shop. "Hello," she said a little out of breath.

"Is this my gorgeous wife?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well, if your gorgeous wife is Casey Venturi then yes, this is your gorgeous wife," she answered as a smile crossed her face.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just leaving the florist's. I wanted to make sure that the pink calla lilies were the right shade."

Derek had to roll his eyes at his wife's attention to detail. "And did they pass?" he asked, though after years with Casey, he already knew the answer.

"Well, they weren't exactly perfect, but they'll have to do. What are you doing?"

"I am calling my wife to tell her that I'm taking her out tonight," he said and then waited for the protesting to start.

"Derek, we can't go out tonight. We've got a wedding happening in our home in four days. Not to mention a rehearsal and dinner there in three."

"Did we not hire people to do these things?" he asked patiently.

"Well yes, but still, I've got to oversee…"

"No, you've got to take a break and relax. I'm taking you out tonight and guess what; there will be absolutely no wedding talk. In fact, there will be no talk of children at all, well except of course for the baby. The baby and you are the focus tonight, and everything else can wait until tomorrow."

"Derek, we can't possibly do that, I still have too…"

"Forget it," he said. "You're just wasting your breath. You know what I want, I get. And what I want right now is to take my beautiful wife out and enjoy a night with no kids and no talk of kids or weddings. No matter how many times you promised me that you weren't going to let this stress you out, you have."

"There's nothing I can say is there?" she asked with defeat in her voice.

"Not a thing. Now do you want me to make the reservations or do you want too?"

"What do you think about not doing anything fancy? We could just go eat pizza and then go to a movie or go to the mall and do some shopping. How does that sound?" she asked.

"That sounds perfect. It's a date. I'll probably run a pretty late practice, but I should be able to get home and get a shower and be ready by six. Will that work?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good, I've got to run now but I'll see you at home this afternoon. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go do some work," she teased before hanging up the phone.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna pulled up in the drive way and tried to gather herself before she went in. She'd had an hour to think about what Jordan's mom had said to her and the longer she drove the madder she got.

How dare she question their love for one another? She knew absolutely nothing about her. If she did, she would know that she'd never intentionally trap Jordan into marrying her. This hadn't been her ideal situation either, being pregnant her whole senior year and having to turn down an internship that was an absolute dream come true. No, this lady didn't know her at all.

She slowly unbuckled her seat beat and got out of her car and headed up the steps to her front door. As soon as she opened the door, Jordan was out of the family room and into the foyer. "Hi," he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Hi," she replied back. And suddenly, the weight of everything that had happened that day came crashing back down on her and she was sobbing in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled back slightly.

She tried to respond, but she was just too overwhelmed with emotions. She wanted to curse the stupid hormones that had taken over her body since she had gotten pregnant. She hadn't intended on telling him about her trip, but she now knew there was no way around it. He would drag it out of her eventually.

When she didn't respond, he gently led her into the family room and he sat down on the ottoman and pulled her down in his lap. "What brought this on?"

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down before she admitted, "I didn't go shopping today."

"What?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I didn't go shopping today," she repeated as she continued to try and calm herself down.

"You lied to me?" he asked and she could see his eyes cloud over with hurt and anger.

"It's not what you think," she hurriedly said, trying to get him to understand.

"Jenna, a lie is a lie. I can't be worrying all the time about whether you're telling me the truth or lying to me."

"But, I didn't want to upset you," she said as she tried to justify herself.

"You don't think finding out that you lied to me upsets me?"

"But you haven't even heard why I did it yet," she pleaded.

"Okay Jenna, you tell me what's a good reason to lie."

"I went to see your mom," she said quietly.

"You what?" he asked, his voice rising to the point where he was almost shouting at her.

Of course this caused the tears to flow again and soon he was holding her tightly to him as she sobbed in his chest. He smoothed her hair down and placed a kiss on top of her head before asking, "Why would you do that? Didn't you know how it would go?"

She pulled away to look at him and his heart broke for her as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I thought that maybe I could talk to her, that I could make her understand."

"And let me guess, it didn't go the way you wanted it too did it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head no. "I just wanted her to see how much I love you and that I'm not trying to take your money or trap you. I even told her that we'd get a pre-nup before we got married."

"We'll do no such thing," he said immediately. "I'm not drawing up some contract that says that I don't think we'll be together for the rest of our lives. That's just like planning to fail."

She had to smile at his quick response. "That's what she said you'd do. She said that you'd refuse but that I'd come out looking golden because I offered."

She could see his neck and ears starting to turn red and that was a clear indication that he was becoming very upset.

"What else did she say? Just how bad did it get?" he asked. He was sure that his mother had gone all out in trying to ruin their relationship.

"I asked her if there was anything at all I could do to change her mind about me, about us."

"And of course she said no, right?"

"Well, at first she did. But then she told me that there actually was something I could do."

She could tell that his ears perked when she told him this, just like hers had in the beginning when Mrs. Hart had said it.

"What did she say?" he asked. He tried not to get too excited, but deep down he hoped that maybe there was actually something that could be done so she could eventually be a part of their life together.

"I'm sorry, but it's not what you want to hear," she said as she smiled at him sadly. "This is a Jenna paraphrase but it's basically how it went. She said that if I really wanted to do something to prove myself to her then I could call this whole fiasco off. She said that I should tell you that you're off the hook and that you aren't responsible for the mistake that I've created."

She glanced at him and saw that the redness had now progressed to the point of his face turning red and his whole body began to tremble.

She knew she shouldn't have, but she felt a slight sense of satisfaction in knowing that he was as upset by his mother's words as she had been.

"Is that all she said?" he finally managed to ask.

"Well, she just told me that no matter how hard you tried to convince me to go through with the wedding that I should just stick to my guns and tell you no. She said that most of the damage had already been done because the press already knew about it, but that it might fade from their memories if I wasn't around all the time shoving a baby in their faces."

He brought a hand up and rubbed his face and eyes before leaving it to cover his mouth and chin. He sat there like that for a moment, every once in a while starting to open his mouth, but then he would close it as if he had no idea what to say.

Finally, he moved his hand from his face to hers, cupping the side of her face and running his thumb along her cheek. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. I guess I haven't been totally honest with you about my family either. My mom and dad got pregnant with me before they were married and her dad basically forced my dad to marry her. My dad really tried to make the best of it, but Mom always resented the situation. She's lived my whole life wondering what if. She looked at my success as the product of some huge sacrifice she made. And this just didn't fit into her plan. But you know what?" he asked as he moved to gently brush his lips against hers.

"What?" she whispered back.

"You fit my plans perfectly," he reassured her before once again capturing her lips with his.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	46. Chapter 46

****

This isn't a very long chapter, but it was needed to advance the story. Well actually the Citney was needed to advance the story, the Dasey is just because I think we needed some more Dasey!

* * *

Derek walked out of the bathroom, one towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hand as he dried his hair. He found Casey standing in front of the mirror, pressing the little black dress she was wearing down tightly around her stomach, exposing a very noticeable baby bump.

Derek ran the towel over his hair one more time before tossing it over by his closet and walking towards Casey. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her stomach. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her exposed collarbone before moving up to whisper in her ear, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're pregnant?"

He looked at her expression in the mirror and saw her roll her eyes before she turned in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck she shook her head and replied, "Sexy is the last thing I feel. I never showed this early with the other three. I can't believe I'm going to be pregnant at my daughter's wedding. That's probably never happened in the history of the world."

Derek had to laugh at her dramatic statement. "I don't think I'd be willing to go that far. Surely it's happened somewhere in the world before. But I bet you'll hold the record for sexiest pregnant mom at her daughter's wedding, ever."

She raised an eyebrow at him and grinned, "Is that your idea of a pick up line, mister?"

"Did it work?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, let me think," she said for a moment as if she were really contemplating it and then with a wicked grin she yanked his towel off before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the bed.

He landed on top of her gently and raised his eyebrows, "What happened to pizza and a movie?" he asked teasingly.

"Have you never heard of a late supper? Besides, I have an appetite for something entirely different at the moment," she said with a wink, before pulling him down and devouring his mouth with her own.

She moved on to trail kisses down his neck and across his chest and he was once again reminded that pregnancy hormones did have their perks too.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

_And just as sure as seasons are made for change_

_Our lifetimes are made for years_

_So I, I will be here_

_We'll be together_

_I will be here_

Whitney and Cameron sang the end of the song in perfect harmony and after Cameron strummed the last chord they sat there for a moment in silence.

Finally Whitney jumped up and down on the bed excitedly. "Did you hear that? We sound amazing together. It's like our voices were made for each other. Jenna's just going to die when she hears us!"

While Cameron thought the statement might be a bit much, he loved the sentiment of it. Because anything that meant they were made for each other suited him just fine. He reached over and laid his guitar back in the case before reaching over and pulling her to him. "Well, I'll admit at least one of us sounds amazing. I could listen to you sing all day."

"I was going to tell you the same thing. I know you say you hate it, but I have to tell you that I find you singing and playing the guitar a much bigger turn on than watching you skate around a rink, knocking guys into walls."

"This turns you on, huh?" he asked teasingly.

Her face immediately turned bright red as she realized what she had said. "I just meant that I like this side of you better," she said, trying to back pedal.

"No, I distinctly heard you say the words, 'much bigger turn on'," he prodded on, loving the way she was starting to squirm.

"I just meant…" she began again.

"I'm just playing with you Whit," he said as he pulled her tighter to him.

With his statement he could feel her relax in his arms and they sat that way for awhile, totally content in the silence of his room.

It was times like these when he was almost overwhelmed by his love for her. He even found himself thinking as they practiced, that one day he'd play and sing for her at their wedding. And then he would think about how stupid that sounded. He was a senior in high school and she was just a sophomore. They had years before they would be ready to get married. But still, he loved the dream of it, the idea that they'd spend the rest of their lives together.

As she snuggled deeper into him, he placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered, "I love you."

She pulled away from him and smiled up, "I love you too. I'm going to go downstairs and get a bottle of water, do you want one?"

"Sure. I'm going to practice on that bridge a couple of more times, just to make sure I have it down."

"You have it perfect," she said before quickly kissing him and jumping off the bed.

Walking out, she closed the door behind her and he picked his guitar up and began playing the bridge again, after a few times he felt confident that he had it down and once again moved to lay the guitar in its case.

Just then Whitney's phone began to ring and he looked at the screen and saw that it was a number that wasn't registered in her phonebook because no name came up.

Picking it up, he flipped it open saying, "Hello."

He soon heard a male voice ask, "Is this Whitney Venturi's phone?"

Cameron immediately felt a pang of jealousy course through him. "Yes it is. Could I ask whose calling?"

"This is Cody Efron. Could I speak to Whitney please?"

Just as he was about to tell him that she was unavailable she walked back through the door carrying two bottles of water. He wanted to groan when he saw her. "Sure, if you'll hold on for a second I'll get her."

He covered the speaker up with his hand as he held the phone out to her. "It's Cody Efron, he'd like to speak with you," he said, a bit of sarcasm seeping through his words.

Whitney either ignored his tone or was just too excited to pick up on it. Her eyes grew big and he could tell she literally wanted to jump up and down at the news. She threw the water on the bed and began running her hands through her hair, like he could actually see her and she wanted to look her best. She cleared her throat and reached for the phone.

Evidently he held on a little too tightly because she had to give a hard tug to get it out of his hand.

He watched her take a deep breath as if to gather herself before she put the phone up to her ear and with a huge smile on her face she said, "Hello, this is Whitney."

"Whitney, this is Cody Efron, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great, especially since I got word that you picked me for the commercial. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No you didn't interrupt anything at all. I was just practicing with Cameron. We're singing at my sister's wedding on Saturday."

"Yeah, I kind of read about that this weekend. She's marrying Jordan Hart, right?"

"Yes. I'm sure you couldn't miss the fiasco from New York. It was pretty much plastered all over the internet."

"Yeah, I saw it on TMZ. I saw you on there too. I have to say that after seeing you, it made me want this job even more. You're a very beautiful girl."

"Thank you," she said as her cheeks turned red.

Cameron was watching her reaction as she talked. He had no idea was Efron was saying on the other end, but evidently it was enough to make her blush, which did nothing but make him mad.

"So there were a lot of people in that video. Who were all those people?"

"Well, Chloe, Cameron and I were in the lead and then of course Jenna and Jordan and Mom and Dad. Chloe and Cameron aren't family, but they're just like it. Their parents and my parents have been best friends since high school."

Cameron was beyond livid by now. Just like family? She should be telling him Chloe is Jenna's best friend and I'm her boyfriend. Just like family?

"Well, I'm sure it was a very exciting weekend."

"It was. So are you excited about the commercial?"

"I can't wait. I haven't been to Canada in about five years, since the last time my dad shot a movie there. I'm looking forward to the change in weather. A little cool air will be nice compared to California all the time."

"Well, if you lived here for very long, you'd be wishing you were back in California. At least you're coming in the fall and not the winter."

"Yeah, it should be really nice. I hope that you'll have time to show me around while I'm there. I know it's just a four day shoot, but hopefully we'll be able to fit a little sight seeing into the trip."

Whitney smile. "I'd love to show you around London, though there's really not that many places that are that interesting. But we have a lake outside town, and it's beautiful this time of year. I think you'd really like it."

"I'm sure I will. Maybe we'll even shoot part of the commercial there."

"That's a great idea, Cody. My Uncle Ed is coming for the wedding this weekend and we're going to go scout locations for the shoot. I'll be sure and remind him of the lake. I think it would be perfect. There's a dock there that goes over the water and you can rent paddle boats and take them out on the lake. It could be perfect."

"It sounds wonderful. Listen I don't want to keep you from doing anything important."

"Oh I wasn't doing anything important at all," she said reassuringly to him.

Of course, that was the straw that broke the camels back for Cam, since when was spending time together nothing important.

"Well, still I'm sure you have things you need to be doing, but I just wanted to call and tell you thank you for choosing me. I hope you don't mind that your uncle gave your cell phone number to me."

"Oh I don't mind at all. Call me anytime," she said.

"Okay, then. Well if I think of anything else, I'll give you a call. Otherwise I look forward to seeing you in a couple of weeks."

"I look forward to seeing you soon too. Bye," she said as she pushed the button to end the phone call. She then started pushing buttons on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked gruffly.

"Huh?" she asked, clearly distracted.

"I said, what are you doing?" he asked again.

"I'm typing in his name and saving his number to my phonebook."

With the brush of a few more keys she flipped her phone closed and smiled at him. "I'll be right back; I've just got to go tell Addie about my conversation. She's going to absolutely die," she said excitedly as she rushed out the door.

Cameron threw his head back and hit his head against the headboard and thought to himself, 'well if she doesn't, I just might'.

**

* * *

****Alright, Brandi told me in a pm that she loved how I was trying to postpone the wedding chapter but that I was going to have to do it eventually and I've finally come to terms with that. So the next chapter will be guests arriving for the weekend (i.e., more Venturi/McDonald clan) and maybe even the rehersal. **

**So review if you want to see more!**


	47. Chapter 47

**I know you're not going to believe this, but there's not a second generation character in this chapter. They're mentioned, but they're not physically there nor do they speak. I bet you didn't think I could do it!**

**Derek, Marti, Casey, Edwin, Nora, Lizzie and George**

* * *

Derek smiled as he saw the dark haired girl get off the plane. Well actually she was a woman, but Derek would never admit to it.

She looked up and saw him standing there and rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him when she reached him. "Derek, it's so good to see you! I thought you'd be too busy getting a wedding ready at your house to come and pick me up."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her off the ground in excitement. "I'm never to busy for you, Smarti. Besides, I owe you big time. Having the excuse of picking you up got me out of that house and possibly saved my sanity. I'm having crazy flashbacks as to why Gage and I stayed holed up in my room before my wedding. If you thought Casey was anal then, you can't even imagine how bad pregnant mother-of-the-bride Casey is," he told her with a shudder.

She gave him one more squeeze before pulling away from him as they began walking towards the baggage claim. "Pregnant Casey, I still can't believe you two are having another baby."

"Well since neither you nor Edwin seem in any hurry to get married or have kids; I guess Casey and I just have to keep giving Mom and Dad grandkids. Casey and Lizzie seem to be holding up their end of the bargain for Nora and Dennis."

"Well, when you're out on the ocean for months at a time it really doesn't give you many chances to meet the man of your dreams."

"And what endangered species are you on to saving now?"

"Well, we just got a grant to study the ecosystem effects on manatees in the Florida Keys, so I'm psyched after six months in the Arctic with the beluga's to be heading somewhere warm."

"I swear, Casey and I went to Boston and left you under the influence of Lizzie for far too long. I envisioned you as a lot of things when you were growing up, but a marine biologist was never one of them. Now Lizzie, I could have seen her traipsing all over the rain forest, but she ends up being a psychologist, while you go globe trotting around the world saving things that swim."

"Well, that's one way of putting it. But I want to go on record as saying that you and Casey had a huge hand in Lizzie's career choice."

"How's that?" he asked.

"You two were a psycho-analysts' dream from the beginning, and all that studying she and Edwin did concerning the two of you just intrigued her too much. Ever since then, she just loves getting to know what makes people tick."

He gave her a smirk and threw an arm around her as they arrived to pick up her luggage. "God I've missed you, sis."

DCMDCMDCMDCMDCMDCMDCMDCMDCMDCMDCM

Derek and Marti pulled into the driveway and as Derek turned the car off he reiterated, "I was serious when I told you that it's not pretty in there. So be prepared."

She laughed at him, but when she was met by a very serious look and a shake of the head she immediately sobered up. But still she wondered, how bad could it really be?

They walked through the door to find Casey pacing furiously back and forth across the family room with a phone held to one ear. She was alternating running her other hand threw her hair and then across her stomach as she paced. "How could you have sold my pink calla lilies? We had those specially flown in."

She continued to pace back and forth, though she became quiet as she listened to the person on the other end of the line. Derek could see that she didn't like what she was being told at all and finally she replied, "Well, I can promise you one thing, I don't care what it takes. If you have to send someone on a plane to hand pick them out of a field, I will have pink ones at my daughter's wedding. Is that understood?"

She listened again before replying once more, "I thought you'd see it my way," before pushing the button to end the conversation.

She threw the phone onto the sofa and still not realizing that anyone had walked into the room, she threw herself down into the chair and covered her face with her hands.

Derek walked across until he was standing behind her chair and he gently began rubbing his hand up and down her back. "So, what happened to, 'Derek, I promise I'm not stressing. I'm not worried at all'?"

She raised her head slowly as he walked around to kneel in front of her. "I'm sorry Derek, I'm really trying. But when they call and tell you that they accidently sold your daughter's specially ordered wedding flowers, it kind of becomes a deal breaker."

"Nope," he said as she shook his head. "You promised no stress whatsoever. We're taking your blood pressure right now."

"I don't have time to take my blood pressure. I've still got a million things to do before the rehearsal tonight."

"Well, if you don't let me take your blood pressure, you'll be doing every bit of it from this chair, because I'm not letting you up."

"But…" she began to protest.

"No buts, I'm going to get the machine out of the bedroom. But I've got someone here that would love to keep you company while I go and get it."

Casey's head immediately whipped around to see Marti standing there and smiling at her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Marti," she said as she jumped up from her chair and rushed over to her. "My mind is in a million different places right now."

It's okay," Marti told her as she reached out for a hug. "Derek tried to warn me how bad it was around here right now, but I guess I had to see it to believe it," she teased.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. Bless his heart; having to living with two very hormonal women can't be easy for him."

"Speaking of hormonal women, where's Jenna?"

"She was stressing worse than me, so Jordan forced her out of the house for awhile. Her new vehicle was coming in today so they were going to go pick it up and then he was taking her out to lunch."

"Where's Whit?"

"She's at school. Then after school, she and Edwin are going to go scout some locations for her commercial."

"Dad told me all about Whitney's modeling. I have to say it doesn't surprise me at all. That girl is beyond beautiful. I mean, there's no chance that this new one won't be gorgeous. You and Derek have three absolute hotties for kids."

Casey grinned at her. "Still a flare for the embellishments? It's good to see you haven't changed too much while you're floating out there on those boats. But I have to agree with you, we do have beautiful kids."

"And what's this one going to be, a boy this time? That way you'll have two and two."

Casey shrugged her shoulders. "I have my amnio in less than three weeks, so it won't be too long and we'll find out."

"Well, I just want to go on record as saying that I think it's wonderful that you two are having another baby," she told Casey in all sincerity.

"Yeah, but it's too wild that we're having a grandchild at almost the same time. It feels so crazy 'Father of the Bride II'."

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

Edwin walked into Derek's study and found him staring at his wall, deep in thought.

"Well, I don't even have to ask what you're thinking about," Edwin said as he took a seat.

Derek's office was filled with awards and framed newspaper clippings. Casey had used a decorator when they had moved into the house and Derek hadn't minded at all. All he had asked for was that he be allowed to have this one room that he could do anything he wanted with, and she had readily agreed. But it wasn't the awards and trophies he loved in the room so much as it was the pictures and personal family items that hung in there. Scattered among the Hockey memorabilia where what he considered his real treasures. Pictures of Casey and the kids where found in nearly every inch of the space, but he had to admit that his absolute most favorite things in the room were what he happened to be looking at when Edwin walked in. Framed and neatly hanging beside one another where his old leather jacket and the one he had begged Casey to buy for Gage that day in the mall before he was ever born.

He had owned several other leather jackets through the years, but none would ever come close to the ones he looked at now. And what made it even sweeter were the two pictures on the shelf that hung beside them. There was a picture of him holding a very tiny baby Gage, on the campus of Boston College in those very jackets. But the next one was just as important to him. Its frame contained a picture of him and Gage standing in very different leather jackets in the exact same spot on campus where the first one was taken. But this one had been taken during Gage's senior year at BC. It was times like these, when he looked at pictures like those, that reminded him that he'd have given anything to have been able to bottle the past twenty something years up and kept it to go back to from time to time.

"Look at him Ed," he said as she pointed towards the pictures. "In the blink of an eye, he went from that baby to that man. Where does the time go? First Gage goes and now all this with Jenna. Whitney already has a whole career starting. It's all going to be over before you know it."

"Sounds like you've got a bad case of father of the bride blues. I think you need to go join the women in the kitchen, it's a virtual lifetime movie in there," Edwin said.

CNMLGCNMLGCNMLGCNMLGCNMLGCNMLGCNMLGCNMLGCNMLG

Nora looked around the island as she saw her three girls sitting there. Though Casey, Derek and Lizzie were all closely situated nearby, with Edwin in New York and Marti on a different boat in another part of the world every few months, times like these were few and far between.

"I can't wait to see the twins Liz," Marti told her excitedly. "I love all the pictures you send me but still, it's not the same as seeing them in person."

"The boys needed to go to school today, so Brian's bringing them with him tomorrow morning. It won't be too bad, since it only takes about an hour to get here. I just told him to be sure and let them bring their hand held video games. I know it's horrible, but those things get us through a lot. You'd swear they have Venturi blood running through them instead of McDonald."

"Hey, I happen to remember that the two of you," Marti said as she pointed at Lizzie and Casey, "got very good at Babe Raider."

"Yeah, but it was just the evil influences of the Venturi's rubbing off on us," Casey retorted.

"Yeah, we're so evil you married one of us," she said with a smirk.

Casey rolled her eyes but admitted that she had her there.

"When's Dad getting here?" Marti asked as she turned to Nora.

"He wanted to get a few things done in the yard this morning but he should be getting here any minute. He wanted to take everyone out to lunch but Casey vetoed the idea. She thinks she'll come back and the wedding planner will have done some horrible thing that she can't fix. Lizzie and I are going to stay here and try and keep her calm. So, it'll be an all Venturi lunch."

"I told you that you and Lizzie could go," Casey protested.

"No way," Lizzie spoke up. "Derek has made me swear on the lives of my boys that I'll help keep you calm and stress free. I can already tell it's not going to happen, but I'm at least going to be here and look like I made an attempt."

"What are you going to attempt?" George asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Marti immediately jumped off her stool and ran to great her dad.

"Well, if it's not my little world traveler," he said as he hugged her tightly. Pulling away from her, he grabbed her hand and began examining it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just seeing if you had grown webs yet. You spend a lot more time in the water than you do on land."

"Very funny Daddy," she said as she pulled her hand away from him.

"I thought so. Now, who's ready for lunch?"

"I am, if I get to pick the place," Marti said excitedly.

"Let me guess, Smelly Nelly's for a burger and chili cheese fries," he said with a smile.

"You know it. Of course, I'll need a strawberry shake chaser," she grinned.

"Of course," he nodded and winked. "So where are your knuckle headed big brothers?"

"I think they're in the study. I'll go get them and we can leave," she said before almost skipping out of the room.

George turned to the other women in the room and shook his head again. "How in the world that much energy stays confined to the area of a ship for that long, I'll never know."

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like the whole McDonald/Venturi clan back together again?**

**And I swear, I never thought Father of the Bride when I made Jenna pregnant, but several of you pointed that out so I thought I'd throw it in there!**


	48. Chapter 48

****

I swear I'm not avoiding. Most of this seems like filler, well except for the Citney. The Citney is crucial, so think of it this way, the rest is just an added bonus!

* * *

"But they sold my pink calla lilies, Jordan. I specifically picked the dark blue bridesmaids dresses to contrast the pale pink and white of the flowers," Jenna vented for what seemed to him like the hundredth time.

"I'm sure they didn't mean too," he told her as calmly as he could, hoping that it would somehow rub off on her.

"We had those flowers specially ordered and flown in from Florida. Do you know that…"

"I know Bitsy," he interrupted, "you've already told me at least ten times." They were headed to the car dealership to pick up Jenna's new SUV and the whole fifteen minute ride had been consumed with talk of pink flowers.

A look of shock completely covered her face and she was immediately ticked at his seeming lack of concern for something that she found so important. She crossed her arms and glared at him for a moment before she whipped her head around and proceeded to look out the passenger's window.

He reached over to grab her arm and tugged at it gently; hoping that she would uncross her arms and hold his hand. But he should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He had seen the look that flashed through her eyes and she was definitely pissed at him. There was no question about that.

"Come on Jenna, don't act like this," he pleaded. "I don't want our day to start off bad."

His words caused her to turn her attention back to him. "Well, then I guess you should have thought about that before you spoke. If you don't care anymore about it than this, then maybe we just shouldn't get married," she said with a huff.

Jordan really wanted to roll his eyes right now, but he knew the fall out from something like that would be ten times worse. He could care less if there was a flower at the whole wedding. As long as Jenna was there, that's all that mattered to him. But this was important to her and he was just going to have to find some way to be sympathetic to her cause.

"Hey, I bet your mom's already taken care of it. And if she couldn't, I bet she got your dad on the job and you know he took care of it. There's no way we won't have the exact flowers you want tomorrow."

He saw her eyes softened at his statement and a small smile graced her lips. "I just want everything to be perfect. I know you don't get it, but girls spend a huge amount of their lives dreaming about what their wedding will be like. And I want it to be perfect."

"I really do want you to have everything you want but to me, it'll be perfect as long as you're there."

She completely relaxed at his last statement and unfolded her arms and reached over and took his hand and squeezed. "I love you Jordan."

"Love you too," he said as he squeezed her hand back.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"And then," Addie said to the whole group of girls sitting at the table, "he told her that he hoped she didn't mind him calling her. Doesn't he know that there's no girl in the world who would mind him calling her. My God, he's Cody freaking Efron," she said with just as much enthusiasm as she had when she started the story.

Cameron was seated at a table with Whitney, Addie and a slew of varsity cheerleaders, who were at the moment hanging on to every word of Whitney's story, as told by Addie.

"And then," Addie went on, "he texted her this morning during Biology and told her…"

Cameron didn't even bother to hear the rest of the story before hopping up and grabbing Whitney by the arm and pulling her away from the table. As soon as he had pulled her out of the cafeteria he began in, "He texted you this morning? You didn't tell me he texted you this morning."

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell you," she said.

That response from any other girl would have made him so mad he would have turned around and walked away, but he knew by the look on her face that she really didn't think anything about it.

"Whitney, you just can't go around texting random guys. You're my girl," he said as he began to pace.

"I didn't text him first, he texted me."

"Did you text him back?"

"Of course I did. It would have been rude if I didn't."

"What did he want when he texted you?"

"Uncle Ed had the photo shoot pictures sent to him so he could get a feel for what they were like. He was just telling me what he thought about them."

"What did he say?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"What did he say Whitney?" he asked once again. This time, he couldn't hide the anger in his voice as he spoke.

"What does it matter?" she asked back.

That's when every suspicion in his mind became a reality to him. He was hitting on her, he just knew he was.

"It matters because you're my girlfriend and I deserve to know when other guys are talking to you."

"I've never even met him Cam. I don't know why you're getting so upset over this."

"Oh, I'm not upset at all Whit. But I am totally pissed and madder than hell. I didn't even have to hear his side of the conversation last night to know that he was totally hitting on you. Now I want to know what he said this morning."

"It's not important," she told him once again.

"Oh, it's not important? Just like it wasn't important for you to tell him that we're together when you were on the phone with him? You said we were just like family Whit. You made it sound like I was your brother instead of your boyfriend."

Whitney began shaking her head at him. "You're totally over reacting Cameron."

"Maybe I am, but there's one sure way to find out. I want to read the text message."

"No!"

"What are you hiding Whit? If it was really nothing, you'd let me read it."

"I don't like the fact that you don't trust me."

"I trust you just fine. But who I don't trust is that idiot. I'm serious Whit; I want to see the text message now."

"And what if I don't let you?"

Cameron took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Did he really want to threaten her? What if it didn't matter to her? She could just cut her losses knowing that jerk was coming to town in a couple of weeks and that he would be more than willing to step right in. His mom had told him how when they were growing up, Cody's parents were the big thing. People absolutely adored them together and they even called them Zanessa. Whitney was going to be famous now, what if she decided that she needed a boyfriend with a big name, someone to go with her to all the fancy places she was going to be invited to in the coming months? Before he knew it, he could be seeing magazine covers and television shows talking about, what would their celebrity name be…Wody….Citney? There mere thought sickened him.

He loved her so much and the thought of not having her anymore absolutely killed him. "I just don't trust him Whit. If you don't let me know what he said, then I'm just going to keep imagining stuff in my head and it's going to eat me alive. I need to know."

He looked her in the eyes and he could see the hesitancy in them and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"I don't want you to get mad at me," she said quietly as she looked down at the floor.

The anger began to lessen as his love for her swelled. "I'm not going to be mad at you I promise," he said as he walked towards her.

She handed him her phone and he went to her inbox. He saw that there were actually five messages from him and not one. The first one read, "I got ur pix and they're amazing. U r gorgeous. A guy could get lost in those eyes."

He knew he shouldn't, but he flipped back to her outbox to see her response. "Thank you! U have gorgeous eyes 2."

He flipped back to the inbox and read, "It's crazy that our eyes r almost identical. We're going 2 look crazy hot together in that commercial."

He flipped back to Whitney's response, "So, ur still excited?"

And once again, he felt that sick feeling as he read his reply, "I was already excited, but now I'm totally stoked. It's like we were made 4 this."

"U think, lol?" she replied back.

"4 sure ; ) !" was his reply back.

"I'm in Biology, I better quit b4 I get caught. I'll talk 2 u soon."

And he then flipped back to the last text, where he had replied, "U can count on it cutie!"

Cameron flipped the phone closed and handed it to Whitney before turning and walking away. He couldn't even look at her right now and besides there was no way he was letting her see the tears in his eyes.

She didn't even try to go after him. She knew it wouldn't do any good right now.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Gage walked through the front door and when there was no one there he went through the kitchen and out the back door into the yard. "The best man's here, let the fun begin," he said loudly.

Casey turned around and rushed towards him. "Hey Sweetie," she said as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you could make it today."

"Well, my coach still isn't happy about it, but he knew that if he tried to keep me there, I'd just walk and pay the fine."

"Jenna and Jordan are going to be so excited when they see you."

"Where's everyone at?" he asked as he looked around.

"Nana and Aunt Liz went to pick up a prescription for me that I needed…"

He quickly interrupted her asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," she reassured him. "And your dad went with Papa, Uncle Ed and Aunt Marti to lunch. Jenna and Jordan went to pick up her new car and Whit's at school."

"And they left you here all alone? Does Dad know?" he asked her questioningly. He couldn't believe that his dad would allow such a thing on such a stressful day.

"Ssh, it'll be our secret. He made Aunt Lizzie swear on Kyle and Konner's lives that she'd keep me calm while he was gone."

"Well, I'm here now," he said as he enveloped her in a hug. "I'll watch out for you."

She reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I miss you so much. It's so good to have you home."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cameron had spent the rest of the school day totally avoiding Whitney and he wouldn't respond to any of her texts. The day had drug on exceedingly slow for her and she was relieved when cheerleading was finally over. Her mind was in such a state from Cam's reaction at lunch that she wasn't even thinking about the fact that her dad wasn't at school today and had given the hockey team the day off. So when she rushed to the arena she was surprised to find it totally empty, except for one player out on the ice. He was standing in the center, a huge pile of pucks in front of him, taking slap shots as hard as he could towards the goal.

Whitney stood there for a moment and watched him. It was as if he really wasn't even aiming at the goal, but simply using the puck and stick as an excuse to hit something. And he was definitely hitting them, really hard.

She walked down the steps of the arena and opened the gate to walk out on the ice. She slowly and carefully made her way to where he stood. He was so intent on the task before him that he never even knew she was there until he felt her hand reach out and touch his arm.

"Hey," she said timidly.

He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the task at hand, as he continued to hit the pucks as hard as he could towards the end of the stadium.

"You're not going to talk to me?" she asked.

He still gave her no reply as he kept his gaze straight ahead as he sent another puck flying across the ice.

"Please don't do this," she almost begged.

And those seemed to be the magic words, because with that, he literally threw his stick, sending it sailing through the air, before turning to her. "I'm not doing anything. In fact, I don't think you need any help with this at all. You screwed us up just fine all on your own," he said before turning to skate off the ice.

"Cam, please don't do this. Please!" she called to him.

But he didn't listen, or if he did he didn't respond. Instead, he opened the gate and headed to the locker room, leaving her standing on the ice, in the middle of the arena, all alone.

* * *

**Don't kill me. You knew it couldn't be smooth sailing forever.**

**I'm actually debating skipping the rehearsal, because I really can't see anything pertinent that I need to happen there. If that happens, then the next chapter is the wedding day!**

**Please let me know what you think, even if it's an 'I hate you'!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Dasey, Cam/Sam, Cam/Gage and Citney. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and props to Allie. She put the "How to Lose a Guy..." reference in my head. I thought it fit perfectly and was something Derek would totally say!**

* * *

The alarm went off and Casey groaned. She rolled over and hit the off button, before rolling back over and snuggling back up to Derek. She was still physically exhausted from yesterday and the rehearsal. She literally had no idea how she was going to make it through the day, but what she did know is that she couldn't let on to Derek how tired she was. She still had way too many things to do to have Derek confine her to a chair for the day.

She felt Derek stir and then stretch for a moment before he rolled over to face her. "Hey," he said with a tired smile.

"Morning," she replied as she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"How're you feeling this morning?"

"Good. But I still have a million things that I need to make sure get done, so I've got to pull myself away from here and get going."

"It'll wait a little longer. Let's just lay here for a few minutes and talk. It might be our only chance the whole day."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"I'm not ready for this Case," he said honestly. "I've been dreading this for eighteen years and I'm not sure I can do it."

If he weren't being so serious she might have been tempted to laugh. This was the Derek that few people knew. This was the Derek that she had fallen in loved with and still loved more than anything in this world. Everyone knew famous Derek, but there was so much more to him than famous Derek. Family man Derek, now that's the Derek she cherished.

She did have to grin at his seriousness. "I know its hard Sweetie, but we couldn't have asked for anyone better than Jordan. And it's not like she's getting married and leaving us forever. She's still going to be here with us for months."

"I know, but it's not the same. She won't need me…I mean us anymore."

"So that's what this is about. You feel like you've been replaced, huh?"

"I've just always loved the fact that Gage and the girls have always come to me for everything. That they knew that I'd help them with anything and it won't be that way anymore. She won't need me."

"Derek, she'll always need you. It'll just be in a different way. That girl still thinks you walk on water and she always will."

"I just want them to stay little forever. Even Whit's already paired off with someone that she's probably going to be with forever."

"And once again, I'm going to say that we couldn't have hand picked a better one."

"I totally agree. I love that kid to death, but I was really surprised when he didn't show up and eat with us last night, especially since they're singing tonight. Do you think something happened between them?"

"I'm almost positive it has, but Whitney was really tight lipped when I asked her about it last night. I don't know what happened, but if worse comes to worse; I'll grill Addie about it. There's no way that girl could keep a secret, she's got way too much of her mother in her."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope they can put it aside for tonight. The last thing we need is a 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days' music fiasco. If that were to happen, we wouldn't have to worry about Whit and Cam at all, because Jenna would take care of it for us when she killed them both."

Casey laughed out loud. "Only you would think up a scenario like that. But thanks a lot, because now I'll be carrying that mental imagine around with me all day. Lord knows, I don't have near enough to worry about as it is."

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Cameron heard the lock click on his door and groaned. They just couldn't let him be could they?

He kept his head covered with one of his pillows and didn't even bother to see who the culprit was. He just hoped that if he laid real still they'd think he was still asleep and leave him alone.

Of course, there was no such luck and he soon felt the pillow being ripped from him hands and away from his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find his dad standing over his bed.

"Dad, just go and leave me alone," he said as he rolled over and buried his face in another pillow.

"Sorry Son, I can't do that," Sam said as he pulled the blanket off Cam's body. He then realized that Cameron hadn't even bothered to change since he got home last night. He had just slept in his clothes.

"Why not? I just want to be left alone."

"Once again, I'm telling you that I can't do that. Because if I leave you alone, your mom won't leave me alone and you have no idea the night I had because I wouldn't come in here like this last night. She's about to blow a gasket. If I hadn't come in here then she was going to and I know you didn't want that to happen."

"Oh God," Cameron groaned, his face still buried in the pillow.

"I have no idea what happened yesterday, but I'm sure that I can sum it up in one word, or should I say, one name."

"I don't want to talk about it Dad. It doesn't matter anymore anyway. It's over."

Sam sat down on the bed. "It sure would make this conversation easier if I didn't have to talk to the back of your head. Roll over and tell me what happened."

It took a moment, but finally Cameron rolled over to look at his dad. Sam was shocked to see his eyes were totally blood shot and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to bring your mom in here to drag it out of you?"

Cameron immediately began shaking his head no. "Please don't bring her in here. I can't handle the third degree from her right now."

"Then you're going to have to give me some answers that I can give her. We're worried about you Cam. You've been walking around the house on cloud nine for the last month and now all of a sudden you're locking yourself in your room and you won't come out. What happened between you and Whit?" Sam could have sworn he saw Cameron's eyes well up at the question.

"It's over Dad," he said quietly.

"Come on Cam, you can't be serious? It's your first fight. If you thought you were going to go your whole life without having an argument, then you're crazy."

"It wasn't just a fight. She's cheating on me."

There was no way to keep the shocked look from his face and he was actually surprised that his jaw didn't drop to the floor. "Come on Cam, there's got to be some kind of misunderstanding. There's no way Whitney would cheat on you. That's just not the kind of girl she is."

"Well, I guess you don't know her any better than I did, because she did. I saw it for myself."

"You saw her with another boy?" Sam asked, confusion still evident on his face and in his voice.

"Well, I didn't actually see her with him, but I saw the text messages. Dad, she was practically having text sex with him."

Sam couldn't help it. He really tried not to laugh, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hold it in. "I'm sorry Son, it's not funny, it's really not," he said as he tried to regain control of himself. "If you were telling me that Jenna did something like that, I might could believe you, but Whitney? I've known that girl her whole life; I don't even think she knows that you can have text sex. Are you sure? What did it say?"

"Stupid Cody Efron was texting her in Biology yesterday telling her how gorgeous she was and how he could get lost in her eyes. He was telling her that they were going to look, listen to how stupid he is, he said that were going to look 'crazy, hot together'. Who says crap like crazy hot? And he said it was like they were made for it. And he called her cutie when he said he'd talk to her soon."

Sam could see that he was starting to get worked up and he couldn't really blame him. He knew how important Whitney was to him. They had talked in depth about how he felt and he had actually been the one to tell Cameron that maybe all those feelings running around inside him could be summed up in one word, love. "I can see you being upset about that, but I don't think I've heard any text sex yet. Exactly what did she say back to him?"

"She told him he had gorgeous eyes," he said as he began to really get upset. "She wanted to know if he was excited about the commercial and when he told her that he thought they were made for it, she typed 'you think' and then put laugh out loud behind it. And then she told him she'd talk to him soon. She shouldn't be talking to him at all. She's with me or at least she was."

Sam knew that he needed to choose his words very carefully. He knew that when he was Cam's age, his girlfriend doing that would have drove him insane, but now looking at it from an older perspective he could be a little more objective. Though he did have to admit that though he saw no text sex, he certainly saw a lot of text flirting. "Did you two break up?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "Not officially. She found me at the ice rink yesterday and begged me not to do this. It was crazy Dad; she was begging me not to do whatever it was she thought I was doing. I told her I wasn't doing anything, that she had screwed us up just fine on her own. Then I walked off. I've had my phone turned off ever since."

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I still love her. I love her so much it hurts."

Sam could see the honesty in Cam's reply and his heart broke for his son. "If you love her then you better fight for her. You sitting here and ignoring her is just going to give him more ammunition. If she thinks you don't love her anymore, what's going to keep her from being with him?"

Cameron's eyes got big as he took in what his dad was telling him. "You don't really think she'd do that do you?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Son, but if you don't talk to her, if you don't tell her exactly how much she means to you, then this kid will, or if not him, then another boy. You're going to have to decide if your pride or if your love for Whitney is more important."

"I've got to get over there," he said as he jumped out of bed. "What if she thinks I don't love her anymore?" He opened his dresser up and tearing off the shirt he wore yesterday, he threw another on. He grabbed his keys off the dresser and went to open his door. He stopped for a moment and turned back around to face his dad. "Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Son. And thank you, now I know you're okay and most importantly, I can let your mom know you're okay. She's been driving me crazy," he said with a smile.

Cameron smiled back before heading out his bedroom door.

Just then Addie walked out of her room and grabbed his arm before he could walk down the stairs. "I don't know what's going on in that stupid head of yours, but if you don't talk to Whitney, I'm personally going to kill you. She kept me up all night, bawling her head off that you didn't love her anymore. She's cried so much, she can hardly talk and she's sick. Now you're going to…"

"I'm going to head of over there right now. I'd already be on my way if you hadn't stopped me." He didn't even give her a chance to reply. Instead he pulled his arm from her grasp and headed out to Whitney's.

GCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGC

Cameron rang the door bell and when it opened he was greeted by Gage.

"Hey Cam, Whit's not here if you came to practice."

"Where is she?" he asked as he felt his heart drop. How was he supposed to make things alright if he couldn't see her?

"She just ran to the mall with Chloe to pick up some certain eye shadow color that Jenna just thinks she has to have. I swear after last night and today, I know why I'm single. As much as I love my Whitney, I feel like it's my duty as a man to warn you that you might want to get out now. I think it just gets worse."

"To be honest, I've been out for a whole day and it seems like an eternity. I think I'd rather stay in."

"So trouble in paradise already?" Gage asked teasingly.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Actually, my trouble isn't in paradise, he's in California."

"California?"

"Yeah, stupid Cody Efron, he's been calling and texting Whit this week and he's hitting on her so hard and she can't even see it. It's driving me crazy and yesterday after I read their text messages, I completely lost it."

"So that explains her mood last night and this morning. I knew she wasn't acting like my normal Whitney. So, did you come to apologize?"

"I guess. I really don't think I need to apologize, but I think she thinks I need too. So here I am."

"Whipped already?" he asked with a smile.

"Totally," he said with a grin of his own.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

After his conversation with Gage, Cam chose to sit out on the front porch steps and wait for Whitney. He really didn't want to sit there and wait under the questioning eyes of the family and besides, it was pure pandemonium in there and he didn't want any part of it.

He only had to wait about twenty minutes before he saw Chloe and Whit pull into the driveway. He slowly stood up as he saw them park and get out of the car.

He saw Whitney's eyes catch a glance of him and she stopped for a moment. He gave her a tentative smile and he saw her relax a bit as she shut the car door and walked slowly towards him.

Cameron didn't even bother to say anything as she reached him, he just reached out and brought her tightly to him and held her there. That sickening feeling that had been in the pit of his stomach started to fade as he began to relax as she moved to wrap her arms around his waist.

He buried his face in her hair and held on even tighter as he whispered, "I love you so much Whitney that it physically hurts. I can't lose you, I just can't."

She pulled slightly away from him and asked, "Why would you think you'd lose me? You know how much I love you. You know how much I've always loved you."

"That was before all this. I just don't know if I fit in your life anymore."

"Why wouldn't you fit in my life? I just don't understand where all this is coming from."

"Whit, I'm just a guy who's in high school. I love to play hockey and I love you. That's about it. I can't compete with someone like Cody Efron. Your life is going to be different from now on. This modeling thing changes everything. I'm not sure you get that yet, but I get it. I'm just me and that's all there is to it, I can't compete."

"There's no one to compete with Cam," she said as she stared him straight in the eyes. "I love you. You love reading my text messages so much, why don't you read this one," she said as she pulled her phone out and opened it.

She pushed a few buttons and turned the phone around so that he could see the screen. He pulled one arm away from her, but kept the other one encircled tightly around her. Taking the phone, he looked at the screen and read, "I need to tell u upfront that I have a bf that I love very much. Cam is everything 2 me. But I hope we can b great friends and I can't wait to shoot with u."

He saw that she had sent it last night and he felt his heart literally swell with both love and relief. "I'm sorry Whit, I really am. But I can't help it. This whole modeling thing scares me to death. I've spent so much time being a player and just not caring, but then you came along and I care so much I don't know what to do. I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm here," she said as she reached up to brush the back of her hand across his cheek, "and I'm not going anywhere. Is Cody Efron cute? I'm not going to lie, sure he is. But I haven't spent my entire life crushing on him. I spent it crushing on you. I love you Cam. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. I shouldn't have talked to him like that yesterday. I didn't think anything about it. I'm kind of new to all this myself. But I promise, he knows I'm with you."

He smiled down at her for a moment until the urge became too strong and he had to kiss her. He had to feel her body pressed to his, to feel their lips collided with each other. And finally he felt himself completely relax. He felt a surge of relief and peace run through him as he felt her respond to him.

Finally, she pulled away from him and reached up and wiped the sparkling pink lip gloss off that had moved from her lips onto his. "I've really got to go in. The lady's already here to fix our hair and makeup. Go home and get ready and come back with your guitar. We'll find someplace to practice before the wedding this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay," he replied as he reached down to gently kiss her forehead. "I love you Whitney. I don't think I could even start to tell you how much. I'm really sorry for yesterday, but the thought of losing you, of you wanting to be with someone else, it's something that I can't even think about."

"I love you too and I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

He gave her one more quick kiss before he headed down the stairs, a new spring added to his step. She loved him and she was completed devoted to him. He didn't have anything to worry about, did he?

* * *

**So, all's well that ends well, right? Come on, you know me better than that. Cody hasn't even gotten there yet!**

**I have good news and bad news. I'll do the good news first.**

**In honor of chapter 50 (when I teased that this was going to be the never ending Dasey story, I didn't realize I wasn't joking) there will be 'I dos'. In other words, I will not end chapter 50 until they're married.**

**The bad news? Well let's run through my schedule from today until next Thursday: Today - 1:00 – senior awards assembly and tonight – talent show; Friday – Senior Brunch; Saturday – Baseball games; Sunday – church, baccalaureate and school reception; Monday – Baseball Games; Tuesday – High School Awards Assembly; Wednesday – Kindergarten graduation (Nate) and last day of school; Thursday – Senior graduation (Taylor) plus a reception for about a 100 people at our house. **

**And to top it all off, the lady that cleans my house is leaving Saturday and won't be back for a week, which means she's cleaning tomorrow. So, I know I'll spend most of next week cleaning house, which is two floors worth plus a bonus game room on the third floor.**

**I'm thinking I'll be able to update Monday with the wedding. But after that, I can't promise anything. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Man oh man, in case I haven't told you before, I hate writing weddings. I suck at them and it just ends up being one big sap fest. **

**So here it is and I apologize in advance.**

* * *

Jordan was pacing back and forth and if Gage hadn't felt so sorry for him he would have had to laugh. "Sit down Jordan; you're either going to wear a hole in Mom's carpet or you're going to pass out from pure exhaustion."

Jordan looked up and seemed almost surprised to even see someone else in the room. "I think I'm going to pass out anyway. Why in the world did I let her talk me into writing our own vows? I'm going to get up there and ruin everything. I'll forget everything I wanted to say and I'll ruin Jenna's big day."

"It's going to be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. All you have to do is stand there and keep up with the ring. I can play hockey in front of thousands of people, but this? This is totally different."

"Well, since I've never been married and I don't plan on it anytime soon, I don't know how much help I can be. But I do know this, you love Bitsy and she loves you. Just keep telling yourself that."

Jordan seemed to relax a bit at Gage's words. "Gage, I can't even begin to tell you what it means to me to have you here right now. Two weeks ago, I didn't think that this would ever be possible. Besides my relationship with Jenna, my relationship with you and your family is more important to me than anything. After my dad died, I don't know how I would have survived without your family. The only reason I know how to love Jenna is because I watched your dad love your mom. There's no way in the world I could ever repay what your family has done for me."

"There's only one way to repay us. Take care of Jenna. Those girls mean everything to us. I know I went crazy when you told me about the baby and I have to admit that I feel very justified in doing so. But now that I've had a chance to calm down, I can see it differently. I'm still not happy that she's pregnant, because it's not what I wanted for her at such a young age. But I'm thrilled that she's got you. I can see how much you love her and that's all I could ever want for my sisters, to find someone to love and for someone to love them."

Jordan smiled at Gage's words and Gage grinned back. "Now, that's of enough of this Hallmark moment stuff. Do you have everything written down just in case you forget? If worse comes to worse, you could always read your vows."

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

Derek knocked on the door and then pushed it slightly open and peeked through asking, "Everyone decent in here?"

"Come in Daddy," Jenna said as she turned away from the mirror she was standing in front of.

Derek felt his heart literally skip a beat and he felt his throat close up as it filled with emotion.

He saw Casey look at him and smile and he knew that she knew the storm of emotions that was swirling around in him at the moment. She walked over to Whitney and Chloe and took a hold of an arm on each. "Why don't we go into Whitney's room and finish getting ready?"

They both nodded in agreement, realizing that Derek wanted some time alone with Jenna.

When they had left and shut the door behind him, he turned back to face Jenna. "You look absolutely beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you Daddy," she said with a shy smile.

"You know, I wasn't sure what I was ever going to do with a daughter. Gage, he was easy. We had sports and rough housing and all the things that you just knew a dad does with his son. But then your mom calls me while I'm on the road. I remember it like it was yesterday. I was sitting in a locker room in Dallas, Texas getting ready to play the Stars. I was just about to lace up my skates when your mom called and told me you were going to be a girl."

Jenna watched intently as her dad told her a story that she had never heard before.

"I have to admit that I was already nervous. In the back of my mind I kept thinking, how can I ever love another child like I love Gage? That boy meant everything to me." He paused for a moment and then grinned at her, "Heck who are we kidding? He still does. And like I said, there was the added pressure of what in the world was I going to do with a little girl? Sure, I had played dress up and tea party with Marti, but I didn't have to raise her. She wasn't my responsibility twenty-four hours a day."

"And then you were born," he said as his voice started to crack, "I fell head over heals in love with you instantly. You had those blonde curls and those big blue eyes and you looked just like an angel. And you've had me wrapped around your finger ever since. This is absolutely the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I want a time machine to take me back, at least for a little bit, to the time when I could hold you in my arms and make everything better."

"Daddy," she said as she grabbed a tissue, "you're ruining my makeup."

"It'll fix," he said with a smile. "I can't do this today without telling you these things first. You have made my life so full. You have given me joy beyond measure and I love you more than anything in this world. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens, you can always count on me. I will always be your daddy and you will always be my baby girl."

She walked across the room and he gathered her in his arms. "I'm serious Jenna; this is absolutely the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. And there's absolutely no way I could do it if I didn't know I was handing you over to Jordan. I can see how much he loves you and I know how much you love him. But it's not going to be easy. Just don't let the little things get in the way. When times get hard, just remember the love you have for each other. It'll get you through anything. Okay?"

She pulled away from him and shook her head yes in understanding. "I love you so much. I couldn't have asked for a better Daddy."

WEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDINGWEDDING

Jordan watched as she walked down the aisle, her hand firmly grasping Derek's arm. She looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in his life. She looked like a fairytale princess as she walked towards in him in layers upon layers of dress. She had her blond hair in ringlets and a tiara sat on her head. Yes, she definitely looked like a princess, his princess.

When they reached him, Derek placed her hand in his and leaned over to whisper, "I'm trusting you to take care of her," before he left to take his place beside a teary-eyed Casey.

The young couple turned to face the minister and he smiled at them before he began, "Today it is my honor to preside over the wedding ceremony of Jordan and Jenna. I have known the Venturi family for years and was privileged to preside over Derek and Casey's wedding, over twenty-two years ago. Just as Derek and Casey did all those years ago, Jordan and Jenna have chosen to write their own vows. But before they recite those, they have a very special song that they want to be sung by some very important people in their life."

With that Cam got up out of his chair and moved to the front where his guitar sat as Whitney handed her bouquet to Chloe and made her way to where he stood. When she reached him she smiled at him and he nodded his head and began to play the song that was now so familiar to them.

Then in the beautiful, pure voice that Whitney had fallen in love with he began to sing,

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the sun does not appear_

_I will be here_

_If in the dark we lose sight of love, hold my hand and have no fear_

'_Cause I will be here_

A sob could be heard in the crowd and Cameron looked up for just a moment to see him mom crying. He had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes, knowing this wasn't the time or place, as his dad wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight.

And then it was Whitney's turn to join in, harmonizing beautifully as they sang the chorus together,

_I will be here, when you feel like being quiet, when you need to speak your mind_

_I will listen_

_And I will be here, when the laughter turns to cryin', through the winning, losing and trying, we'll be together_

_I will be here_

And then it was Whitney's turn and Cam felt the chills run straight down his spine as her angelic voice sang out,

_Tomorrow morning, if you wake up and the future is unclear_

_I will be here_

_Just as sure as seasons were made for change, our lifetimes were made for these years_

_So I will be here_

And then he joined her once more,

_I will be here, and you can cry on my shoulder, when the mirror tells us we're older_

_I will hold you_

_And I will be here, to watch you grow in beauty and tell you all the things you are to me_

_I will be here_

_I will be true to the promise I have made to you and to the One who gave you to me_

_Tomorrow morning if you wake up and the sun does not appear_

_I will be here_

_Oh, I will be here_

Cameron finished the last of the song on his guitar and then slowing and quietly placed it back on its stand. He knew now wasn't really the time or place, put after such an intimate moment he felt a need to touch her and he couldn't hold back. So he quickly took her hand and raised it to his lips for a quick kiss and a squeeze, and then he reluctantly let go and moved to go back to his seat.

The minister once again looked at Jenna and Jordan and saw that they were fighting to keep their emotions in check. He smiled reassuringly at them before one again speaking. "At this time it is my privilege to allow Jenna and Jordan to recite their vows to one another. Jenna you may begin."

Jenna turned and gave Whitney her bouquet before turning back to Jordan and taking both his hands in hers. She took a deep breath and he smiled at her and a calm ran through her. "For more than eight years I've dreamed about being with you. Poor Chloe and Whitney, I don't know how many hours they had to listen to me go on and on about how wonderful you were. I literally worshiped the ground that you walked on. And then you were gone. But even then, there was never anyone special in my life. And now I realize why. I always compared every other boy to you and no one could even come close to measuring up."

He squeezed her hands and she squeezed back, gaining the courage to go on. "And then you came back. After four years away, you suddenly walked back into our house and back into our lives. And once again, I was hit with those feelings and all of a sudden I knew they weren't some silly little girl crush. These feelings ran strong and deep. And all of a sudden, I wasn't crushing on the boy who had left; I was in love with the man who had come back."

"Jordan, I love you so much. And even though I'm young, I know that I've found a love that will last a life time. I'll follow you anywhere. I'll go anywhere you want to go. My love for you is endless and timeless. Today I promise to always be there for you. I'll help you through the bad times and rejoice with you in the good times. I look forward to each new day with you, knowing that it will grow better and better, just like my love for you will continue to grow stronger and stronger." She then turned to Whitney and took the ring. Turning back, she placed it on his finger and looking directly in his eyes, her smile radiating throughout her whole face. "With the ring, I thee wed. This is my solemn vow to thee."

Jordan took a deep breath and prayed he wouldn't pass out. He just kept telling himself to pretend like it was just him and Jenna. That's who he was talking too, Jenna. None of these other people mattered, only Jenna. "I came back to London to coach hockey. I'd been hurt and told that it would be awhile before I could play the thing I loved more than anything in the world. And it hurt, it hurt really bad. So I came back here, looking for familiarity and comfort, because this place, this house, is where I always felt at home. And then I saw you and literally knocked you off your feet in the hall that day. And my whole world got turned upside down."

There were a few laughs throughout the small crowd at the picture of Jenna on the floor in the hallway. "You turned my whole world upside down Jenna, but when you did, you suddenly made everything right. I'd been on my own for so long, depended on myself for so long and then there you were, with unconditional love and a faith in me that I'd never experienced. And I found out the thing I thought I loved more than anything in the world, was just a game. I love you Jenna, you're my whole world. I'm not very good with words and I'm certainly not poetic, so all I can do is tell you how I feel."

He began rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumbs and she knew how nervous he was. She pulled her hands away and then laced her fingers with his, intertwining their hands together. This seemed to help put him at ease and she nodded her head at him, encouraging him to go on.

"The only real family I've ever been around is yours. And to know that I'm becoming a part of it makes me so happy. But what makes me the happiest is knowing that we're starting our own family together. We'll write a new history together with our own traditions. And one day I only hope that our children can stand up and say that they want a love like their parents. Jenna, I know we have that kind of love. We've already endured hardships and they've only strengthened us. I find my strength in you Bitsy. With you, I feel like I can do anything and in return, I want to give you that strength and security, knowing that I'll be with you, right by your side, no matter what it is you decide to do. My love for you is unconditional. No matter what comes our way, whether it's good or bad, I'll stand by you. I'll be your rock and I'll be your protector." Letting go of her left hand, he turned to Gage and took the ring. "With this ring, I thee wed. This is my solemn vow to you."

He slipped the ring on her finger and then they turned to face the minister. He smiled at the couple before opening his Bible and reading, "The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make His face to shine upon you and be gracious to you. The Lord lift up his countenance upon you and give you peace. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you. Amen. I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Hart. Jordan, you may kiss your bride."

* * *

**I really don't know what to say other than, that's it and I hope I didn't disappoint you too badly. We've been building up to this for so long that I'm afraid it's kind of anti-climatic. But I promise, I gave it my best!**

**And I was in a hurry and didn't have time to really proof read this, so I'll go back in later and try and catch all the mistakes I'm sure I made! **


	51. Chapter 51

**I had no intention of writing anyting that happened during the reception. I was just going to skip ahead two weeks for the amnio and Dasey baby gender reveal, but when I sat down to type, this is what came out. I hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Citney, Jitsy, Dasey**

* * *

She felt a hand snake its way into hers and before she knew what was happening she was being pulled inside the house and pushed up against the wall of the kitchen.

Hungry lips covered hers quickly and she instantly melted against him. It was an urgent and needy kiss, unlike most they had shared. When he finally pulled away, he didn't go far, resting his forehead on hers.

"Wow," was all she could say as she tried to catch her breath.

"I've been dying to do that since the moment I sat my guitar down," he said as he himself struggled to regain control of his breathing.

She brought her hands up to the lapels of his suit coat and kissed him once more before smiling as she said, "You were amazing out there Cameron. You're wonderful."

His face took on a slight reddish tint at the praises coming from her. To please Whitney was more important than anything in the world to him.

"I think," she went on, as her smile became even bigger, "that we proved today that we're totally perfect together." She then grew more serious as she looked him directly in the eyes and whispered, "I love you so much."

He felt chills run straight through him and he knew that she had no idea what she did to him. He wanted her so badly right now. He literally ached for her. He brought his hands up to the sides of her face and buried his hands in her hair as he once again brought his lips crashing down onto hers. He knew that if he lived to be a hundred he'd never be able to get enough of her.

Her hands left the lapels of his jacket and moved to his chest, snaking slowing across.

Finally, gathering every bit of will power he could muster, he slowly pulled away from her. His hands relaxed in her hair and he groaned at the loss of contact. "We've got to stop."

Whitney got a pouty look on her face as her big blue eyes stared straight into his. "I don't want too."

He closed his eyes, willing himself to not go along with her words, to not drag her upstairs. He knew no one would even miss them for awhile. This was Jenna and Jordan's special day. But to him, any day with Whitney was special. He almost laughed out loud at the thoughts that went through his head these days. He had never been a romantic. He'd never had to be. Girls were just naturally drawn to him and it didn't take much effort at all to get them to go along with what ever he wanted. And now, here was the girl of his dreams, the person he loved more than anyone in the world, basically offering herself to him and he couldn't do it.

"Don't tempt me like that," he said with grin. "It wouldn't take much for me to lose every bit of decency I have in me and drag you upstairs."

"Why don't you?"

"Because, I love you and no matter how much my body tells me otherwise, we're not ready. That's not what our relationship's built on and that's not what I want it to be about. I love you Whit. And it's crazy and exciting and scary and the most incredible thing I've ever experienced in my life. We don't need all that right now to complicate things. We don't need that to know how we feel about each other."

She cocked her head and looked into his eyes, seeing the truth in them. And if it was possible, she fell even more in love with him at that moment. She could have kissed him again, but she longed for something even more intimate. So she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. He immediately gathered her into his arms as they heard the music begin to play outside.

She placed her face in the crook of his neck and he buried his face in her hair. And they danced, alone in the kitchen, away from the crowd. Just the two of them.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jordan looked down at the girl wrapped in his arms. It almost seemed surreal to him. She was his; she was officially his, now and forever more. It was almost too much to comprehend. He thought he knew how much he loved her but now, with his ring on her finger and his last name now at the end of hers, he realized that this was just the beginning. He knew that from now on, just when he thought he couldn't love her more, something else would happen along the way and he would once again find himself awestruck at the feelings she caused to run through him.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked as she brought a hand up to his cheek.

"What?" he asked, once he realized that she was talking to him.

"I said where are you?"

"I'm right here with you," he teased.

"You know what I meant. You seem a thousand miles away."

"I guess I kind of was," he said as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I was just thinking about how much I love you and how much life we still have ahead of us. I can't wait to see what's in store. We've got an apartment to pick out in New York and then of course the baby. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl. And then actually getting to raise our son or daughter, we're going to have an amazing life."

She smiled up at him. "Can you believe this is real? We're actually married."

"Yes we are," he said, smiling back down at her. "So, how long is it going to take you to get used to being Jenna Hart?"

"Oh, probably not nearly as long as you think it's going too. I've kind of been imagining it in my head for the last eight years, so I think it'll come to me pretty naturally."

He shook his head and laughed at her honesty. His love for her was so new and fresh, so exciting, that it was crazy to think that she'd had feelings for him for so long. "Well, I think it's the most natural thing in the world," he said as he leaned down to rub her nose with his playfully, before bending even further for a soft, sweet kiss.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek walked into the bathroom just as Casey was putting toothpaste on her brush. He grabbed his quickly and held it out for her to squirt some on top of the bristles. They stood there brushing their teeth in silence, except for the sound of spitting every once in a while.

Casey rinsed her toothbrush off and then ran some water in the glass they kept by the sink. She took a drink, rinsing her mouth out thoroughly before spitting the water out. She then handed the glass to Derek and he did the same.

He poured the rest of the water out of the glass and then rinsed it out and sat it back down in its proper place. He grinned at Casey before grabbing her and lifting her up slightly until she was sitting on the vanity in front of him. Her legs were spread slightly as she sat there looking at him funny and he walked in between them until he was right up against her.

He placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed them gently. "Do you have any idea how much I love brushing my teeth with you?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a funny look.

"I'm serious," he said with a smirk. "It was the first thing we ever did together that made me think about you differently. Do you remember the first time we brushed our teeth together?"

She nodded her head. "If my memory serves me correctly, I came into the bathroom and proceeded to talk to you about your two-timing ways. And you were being stupid the whole time, dangling your used floss all around my face."

"That's right. And then I threw in the bunny slippers comment to really get you riled up. And then I just walked away. But when I got to my room, I couldn't get the whole thing out of my head. I didn't know it at the time, but that was the beginning of the end for me."

"Beginning of the end?"

"I stayed with Kendra for a while, but it was never the same with her or any girl after that. I never could find that thrill I was looking for with them. I started comparing every girl to you and no one ever matched up. I thought for a time that maybe Sally was the answer because you two were so much alike. But it was no use; there was no one like you. You know I didn't even date anyone the summer before senior year. Like I've told you before, I thought it was hopeless. You had Max and all I could hope for at the time was that the year would go by fast and then I could go off to university and away from you. I was just hoping that the feelings would go away when I didn't have to see you anymore. But I still looked forward to that time every night, when we would stand at the sink together and brush our teeth."

A huge smile crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know if it's the relief of the wedding being over or the crazy pregnancy hormones taking control, but that may be absolutely one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," she said before leaning forward to kiss him.

"You know," he said as the smirk returned to his face, "bathrooms are really great for brushing teeth but bedrooms are really great for other things."

"Other things, huh?" she said as a smirk of her own crossed her face. "Do you have other things on your mind at the moment?"

"Oh, I have plenty of things on my mind at the moment and they all happen to include you," he said as he scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

She giggled as he laid her down and then gently climbed on top. She brought a hand up to his forehead and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pulled back slightly, a look of confusion coming over his face as he asked, "For what?"

"For all this," she said, "for being my husband and the father of my children. For giving me a life that I never could have believed possible when I was eighteen. There will never be enough words, no matter how many times I try, to tell you what you mean to me. I love you so much."

* * *

**So, the two chapter sap-fest extravaganza has come to a close. I just thought that it kind of showed a progression. You have young love (Citney), newlyweds (Jitsy) and then a tried and true love (Dasey). **

**Anyway, I hope I didn't give any of you cavities from all the gooey sweetness, lol!**

**Review please!**


	52. Chapter 52

**So I'm back in my comfort zone after my flashfic. But I do have to do a little plug here. I posted my flashfic, "Not a Bad Place to Be" on Friday and I've gotten a wonderful response to it. It was a totally different style and idea from anything I've ever written before, so if you haven't checked it out yet, I hope you do and then let me know what you think. **

**Dasey, Citney and Jitsy**

* * *

"Derek, wake up Sweetie," Casey said frantically. "Derek!"

Derek slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus in on his surroundings. Soon a strong, nauseating order meet his nose, one that was all to familiar to him after years of hockey, and he shook his head frantically as he pushed the offending smell away from his face.

He slowly sat up and found himself in one of the rooms at Casey's doctor's office and it suddenly all came back to him. He had never seen a needle quite like the one they had brought in. When he saw it, he immediately starting feeling the sweat bead up on his forehead and when the doctor had told Casey to lie down and had started towards her with the needle, well really that's as far as he could remember. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sickening smell of smelling salts and the sound of Casey's frantic voice.

Derek made his way up off the floor and into the chair that had been moved over to where he was laying. "I…I don't know what happened," he stammered.

"Looks to me," Dr. Giles said with a grin, "like the great Derek Venturi has a little problem with needles."

Casey closed her eyes and waited for the explosion. Derek loved sarcasm, he really did, but he loved it when it came from his own lips, maybe even Sam's or Ralph's, but never from someone like Dr. Giles. It had taken everything Casey had to talk Derek into letting her continue going there after their first appointment and he had balked again when he found out that Jenna would be using him also. No, he and Derek hadn't gotten off to the best start and this wasn't making things any better.

"Dr. Giles," Casey began as she tried to smooth things over a bit; "Derek is really…" she stopped and searched for the right words for a moment. She couldn't quite say obsessive, because that wouldn't sound right, though that word probably best fit the description. But no, she told herself, she had to find an alternative. "Well, Derek, he's kind of protective when it comes to me," she said with a smile. Yes, protective was a good word choice, though she knew that the word over should have been placed in front of it.

"I'm sure he was just worried when he saw the needle you were going to use for the amniocentesis. Right Sweetie," she said with a tight smile, hoping that he'd just go with it instead of causing a scene.

Derek put on a fake smile as he glared daggers at her and replied, "Right _Baby_."

Dr. Giles watched the exchange between the two with interest but finally took their words at face value and went on. "Well, you did want to pay for the lab rush right?"

They both shook their heads in agreement.

"Then we better get on with it. Even with a rush it still takes several hours to get the results, so the sooner we do this the better."

Casey nodded her head in understanding and proceeded to lie down on the table, lifting her shirt up so that the doctor could perform the procedure.

Derek walked over to where she lay and took her hand in both of his. He gently rubbed it with his fingers but she noticed that he looked away as the doctor lowered the needle.

It wasn't a long procedure and soon the doctor was saying, "All done. I'm going to have my nurse take this down to the lab and we'll call you late this afternoon with the results. Okay?"

"Thank you so much. We look forward to hearing from you," Casey told the doctor as Derek helped her up.

"No problem. If you need anything before then, please feel free to call," he said before leaving the room.

"It's going to be a long day. I hate waiting," Casey said as she hopped off the table.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured her as he gathered her in his arms. "And then we'll know if it's a girl or a boy and you can get started on the nursery."

"I know. Kendra is absolutely chomping at the bit to get started."

Derek pulled away from her and rolled his eyes in disgust. "You're kidding right? You're going to let Kendra decorate our nursery?"

"Derek, it's what she does for a living. She'd be highly offended if we didn't ask her to help."

"Oh well, we wouldn't want to offend Kendra, would we?" he scoffed.

Casey playfully hit him in the chest. "Be nice Derek. She's your best friend's wife and you daughter's boyfriend's mother. Surely you can find some redeeming quality in her; after all, you did date her in high school."

"Sorry Case, but redeeming qualities weren't exactly what I was thinking about at that point in my life."

"Just shut up and take me to lunch before you dig yourself in deeper," she said as she took his hand and drug him out the door.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cameron was just closing his locker when he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind. He could feel her tiptoe to reach his ear as she whispered, "How's my favorite hockey captain?"

He turned so that he was facing her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm just your favorite hockey captain? Who's your favorite guy?"

She smiled up at him and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, let me rephrase that, how's my favorite guy that happens to be hockey captain?"

"I was okay until you asked that question. Why do I get the feeling that me being the hockey captain is going to come back to bite me?"

"Well, I just left theater class and Miss Bradford said that we needed to find a way to get more people to the review. So Ashley Wilson piped in. You know how snotty she is and now that Jenna's gone from the cheerleading squad she's even more horrid. Anyway, you know she dates Bobby Palmer and he's the captain of the football team. She said she'd see if she could get him to get some of the guys to do something in the show and when she said it she looked directly at me with that snarky grin I'd love to slap off her face. And everyone was so excited and then Miss Bradford asked me if I could ask you to ask some of the hockey team to be in the show too," she said all in one breath.

Taking a deep breath she was off once again, "And I couldn't say no because then Ashley would have been her usual hateful self and it would have looked like you don't love me enough to help us out. And so I kind of told her that it wouldn't be a problem and that you'd take care of it."

"You what?" he almost yelled.

Her eyes got big and her cheeks grew pink and she was a total loss for words. "Well, I…I…just….um….well?"

"Are you crazy?" he asked as he pulled away from her. "There's no way in hell I can talk those guys into doing anything like that. In fact, they don't even know that I'm doing anything like that."

"But…" she started in.

"No buts Whitney. I give you your way about everything, but I'm putting my foot down. You just keep adding more and more crap onto to me about this stupid thing. I think I've been pretty good about the whole situation but I'm sorry, I'm not asking them. I don't even want them to know that you said I'd get them to do it. What kind of captain does that make me?"

At that moment, she didn't know if she wanted to cry because she was so upset or scream because she was so mad. "Well you know what, I'm not really worried about what kind of captain you are but I am worried about what kind of boyfriend you are. And right now, for my daddy's sake, I hope you're a better captain than you are a boyfriend," she said before she turned on her heels and started to leave.

And then another thought crossed her mind and she turned back around with a smirk, "And in case you forgot, John's in my class so he already knows I said you'd do it. I guess you can spin it however you want. You know, 'Whit doesn't control me. I don't listen to her or do what she says'. You handle it however you choose, _captain_."

He watched her leave for good this time. He had never seen her that upset and he felt his stomach drop. What did he do now?

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Just as Jenna walked into her room she saw Jordan coming out of the adjoining bathroom. He was drying his hair off with a towel and she smiled at the sight of him in only his baggy athletic shorts. He was beyond hot. She loved his toned chest and his six pack abs. She felt a smile come across her face at the thought of running her hands across them.

He pulled the towel off his head and smiled when he saw her standing there. "Hey, I missed you today," he said as he walked towards her and gathered her in his arms. "How was school?"

He saw a cloud come over her beautiful blue eyes and she shrugged her shoulder. "Okay, I guess. Ashley and her crew had some snarky remarks."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed. They had decided that it would be much easier for him to move into her room than for her to have to move all her stuff into his. But off course, he had left his clothes in the other bedroom, because her walk-in closet was already bursting at the seems. But she had been gracious enough to clear two drawers so that he could at least keep a few things in there to throw on.

Once they were situated, he drew her into him and kissed the top of her head. "So, what did they say? How bad was it?"

He felt her shrug her shoulders. "They were just being snide about the whole homecoming thing and about how it was a wide open field now that I was, as they so nicely put it 'knocked up', and out of the running. Of course, you know that's not what Ashley meant. There's not one cell in her body that thinks its wide open. She thinks she's a shoe in now, but I can promise you if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make sure she doesn't win."

"How much does it bother you that you're not going to be homecoming queen?"

"Honestly?" she asked as she moved her head up to look at him.

"Honestly."

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt a little. I just always thought it would happen. I never imagined not winning. Maybe that sounds egotistical, but it's true."

He felt his stomach jump and his heartbeat quicken a little at her words. There were a lot of little things that were going to keep coming up, things that would remind her that nothing was ever going to be the same again. He knew that this was just one of the first of many.

"I'm sorry Bitsy. I know this isn't how you envisioned your senior year."

She scooted up until she was on her elbow looking down at him, the fingers on her other hand scraping slowly across his chest. "I wouldn't change anything Jordan. I get you and that's better than any homecoming crown in the world."

He tried to smile reassuringly at her as he nodded, but deep in the back of his mind he knew different. She had no idea how this was going to change her life yet. It wouldn't fully sink in until much later. Maybe it would be when she was in New York all alone while he was gone on a road trip and she was walking a crying baby at three o'clock in the morning with no one to help her. Or when Chloe would be calling her and talking about college and all the cute guys she was meeting and how much fun she was having. She'd see her friends being young and carefree while she was tied down and he was afraid that it would all come crashing down on her that they were experiencing all the things that she'd never have a chance too. He knew that it wouldn't be until then that she'd realize what she'd given up. And the thought of that happening literally scared him to death.

* * *

**So, I'm sure a lot of you are questioning Whitney's attitude right now. Please remember that she's only 15 years old and she's still got a lot of maturing to do. Plus she's never been in a serious relationship before and neither has he, so they're kind of going through this whole thing blind. **

**So review if you want to find out the sex of the Dasey baby. And don't forget to check out my flashfic and let me know what you think!**

**Shellie**


	53. Chapter 53

**You're getting this earlier than I planned so be nice and review and tell me what you think.**

**Derek/Cam, Cam/John/Hockey Team, Venturi Family and Baby Reveal**

**

* * *

**Derek blew his whistle and yelled out, "Brent get in there for Cam. Cam get your butt over here now."

Cameron began skating over towards Derek; his head hung low as to avoid eye contact.

"What the hell was that son? That's some of the most uninspired, pitiful excuse for hockey I've ever had the misfortune of witnessing in my life. Where's your head at boy?"

Cameron remained silent, his head still hung low.

Derek took in a deep breath and blew it out as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Please don't tell me this has anything to do with a certain daughter of mine."

Cameron stood there his head still hung saying nothing.

"Look at me boy," Derek barked.

Cameron finally raised his head and looked at Derek for a second. But the look on his face was enough to make him look away quickly.

"I said look at me Cameron."

Cameron slowly brought his eyes back to Derek and stood there quietly waiting for him to unload.

"I'll say it again; I'm assuming that this has something to do with a pretty brunette that happens to live in my house, right?"

Cam looked back down and said nothing.

"You know, this puts me in a very awkward position. I'm really not into relationship counseling and especially when it's with my daughter's boyfriend. Listen, why don't you come over for supper tonight? Casey's supposed to find out what the baby is later today, and we're going to have a celebratory supper. I'm sure the two of you can work it out then. Okay?"

Cameron looked back up at Derek with a weak smile and uttered his first word of the whole conversation, "Okay."

"Now can you pull your head out and finish practice?"

Cameron nodded as he skated back out the others.

Derek blew the whistle and hollered out, "Lines." The team groaned as they started the conditioning exercise. Derek watched Cameron intently as he skated. He could still tell the boy was off and he wanted to be mad at him, but really he couldn't. He knew the affect Casey had on him and he was sure that Whitney did the same thing to Cameron. And he had to feel sorry for the kid, because he knew that whipped was the only word to describe it. It's just that Cam was still struggling with the realization that that's just how it was going to be.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They were down in the locker room after practice and all Cam could think about was getting out of there as quick as he could and finding his dad to talk to before he went to Whitney's for supper.

He had just pulled his shirt over his head and was about to throw his bag over his shoulder when her heard John call out, "Hey captain, you haven't told your squad the good news yet."

It took everything in him to not drop his bag and head over and lay John out on the floor. But he knew he was already in the doghouse with Derek because of his poor play today and Derek had warned him after the first fight that there was no more room for errors.

Of course the guys were all looking at him, wondering what the heck John was talking about. He just stood there, desperately trying to figure out what he was going to say when the inevitable question was asked.

Christian spoke up and asked, "What good news?"

Cameron still stood there speechless. This was a total nightmare in his book. There was absolutely no way good way to say it.

But he didn't have to say it because John was all too happy to tell them for him. "Seems Whit volunteered us to sing at the musical review the theatre class is having for a fund raiser in a couple of weeks."

There was a steady stream of unhappy murmurs and 'what the hells' emitting from the group and Cameron felt like the walls were closing in on him. Finally he just blurted out, "That's not exactly how it happened. Ashley said that she'd get Bobby to get the football guys to do something in the show," he began as he quickly tried to find a way to spin it. "And then Miss Bradford asked Whitney if I'd see if we'd do something. She didn't want us to sound like we were wimps and let the football guys show us up so she said she was sure we would." Okay, so that's not exactly how it went down, but it was close enough.

He heard John laugh in the background and he gave him a death glare. "I mean really, what's one song. And it'll be a cold day in hell before I let the football team show us up," he added, knowing that those were fighting words to the team. There was a widely known, long standing feud between the football and hockey teams. His dad had told him that it had originally started when Max and Derek had been captains. He had told him that it gotten really vicious but that it probably all stemmed from Max dating Casey and Derek trying to find a way to lash out about it. But still, the feud was just as alive today and he knew that bringing up the football team getting anything over on them were fighting words.

He could hear the boys whispering amongst themselves and he thought he might actually have a chance. Finally they all turned to look at him and Spencer spoke up and asked, "We wouldn't have to wear tights would we?"

Cameron wanted to laugh at the comment but knew that now was definitely not the time. Somehow, someway, he was lucky enough to have this turn in his favor and there was no way he was going to screw it up. "No, Spence, it's a musical review, not a ballet. There won't be any tights. In fact, if you'll go along with it, I'll tell Whitney that we'll do it as long as we can do something from 'Grease'. That way we can were our leather jackets and we won't have to really dress up. Then the football team's going to have to come up with something else and we'll already have chosen the best song."

The team looked at each other once more before Christian spoke up again. "You're sure the football team is going to do this too?"

Cameron shrugged his shoulders, "That's what Whit said. And besides, if they don't, we can give them hell until they do."

The boys nodded and smiled at the thought of any reason at all to give the football team a hard time.

"Do it," Christian said. "But I'm telling you, we better get to do the 'Grease' thing with the leather jackets. Otherwise, I'm out."

"No problem, I'll text Whit right now and tell her to call Miss Bradford and let her know." He then threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the locker room, but not before cocking an eyebrow at John and giving him a smirk. When would the guy learn, he'd never one up him. He could admit to himself that when it came to Whit he was a hopeless case of what Whitney wants Whitney gets. But when it came to the guys, he was the unquestionable leader, he called the shots and once again, what he wanted, he got.

Climbing in, he closed the door to his SUV and threw his bag in the back. He quickly pulled his phone out and typed. "Tell her we'll do it. But we call Grease. I'll b at ur house soon. Luv U." He pushed send and threw his head back. This relationship thing was a lot harder than it looked and he was figuring out real quick why it seemed his dad was always giving into him mom all the time. It sure was easier that way.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Derek stopped off on his way home and picked up a dozen red roses with daisies mixed it. It was Casey's favorite. He was dying to hear if she'd heard anything but he resisted the urge to call her. He wanted to physically be with her when he found out, not driving down the road on the phone. Besides, he thought that if anything bad had came back from the test that she would have called him right away.

He pulled into the driveway and smiled at the fact that Cam was already there. That poor boy had it bad, but for some reason that actually gave him a sense of peace. He knew that he'd take good care of his little girl and that's what mattered in the end.

He grabbed the flowers and headed up the walk, his stomach starting to knot as he did. He just wanted to make sure the baby was healthy, that's all he cared about. Surely she would have called him if something was wrong, wouldn't she have? Now he was starting to second guess himself and that really upset him. What if it wasn't okay and she had been sitting at home crying her eyes out waiting for him to get there?

He put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it, praying silently that he would be greeted by a smiling Casey with good news.

He walked into the foyer and absent mindedly laid his keys and the flowers on the table. He turned and headed into the family room where he saw Jenna and Jordan cuddled up in the oversized recliner and Whitney and Cameron wrapped up together on the couch. Well, that at least answered one of his questions; it seemed that Cam was once again back in Whitney's good graces.

He cleared his throat and the two young couples looked over at him. "Where's your mom at? Have you seen her?"

Jenna spoke up, "She's in the kitchen finishing up supper and she driving us crazy. She won't tell us what the doctor said."

As if her ears were burning Casey walked in to join them, "That's right Jen, your daddy would never forgive me if I told anyone else first."

"So you've heard from the doctor?" he asked as he walked over to where she stood.

She looked up at him and nodded her head as she smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "And everything's okay?"

"The doctor said we have a perfectly healthy baby. There's not one thing wrong."

He smiled down at her and hugged her tighter to him. "Thank God."

Jenna broke in, her patience wearing thin. "I'm glad it's healthy and all but we want to know what it is."

Whitney broke in too. "Yah, is it a boy or a girl? Quit holding out on us!"

Casey looked over at the girls and smiled before turning to Derek and asking, "Do you think you can handle one more?"

Derek picked her up off the ground and hugged her tightly, "It's a girl?"

She nodded and smiled. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. I can definitely handle another one of those," he said as he pointed to Jenna and Whitney. "But handling another one of them," he said as he pointed to the husband and boyfriend cuddled up to his respective daughters, "that might be another thing entirely. I think for my sake, we're going to have to instill a no dating policy until she's at least eighteen."

* * *

**So, I know a lot of you were wanting it to be a boy. But I've had it planned that way since I decided to make Casey pregnant and I've actually already got the name picked out too. But that won't be revealed until the birth.**

**So, one baby reveal down, one to go. But before that, we have to deal with a certain celebuspawn. Freakin' Cody Efron, gah! LOL**


	54. Chapter 54

**So, I've wanted to do the beginning of this chapter for a long time. It just seems like such a Jenna thing to do. **

**The main six!**

* * *

Jordan walked out of the bathroom to find Jenna sitting in front of her closet, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her forehead resting on her knees and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

He was across the room almost instantly, kneeling beside her as he drew her close to him. "What's wrong?" he asked with panic clear in his voice. "Are you hurting? Is the baby okay?"

She looked up at him, but she was crying so hard that she couldn't get a word out.

"You're scaring me Bitsy. Do I need to go get your parents?" He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and at the moment for some reason, he felt like crying too.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, trying desperately to make the tears stop. Finally she managed to shake her head no.

He let a sigh of relief. "Thank God. So you're okay? The baby's okay?" he asked one more time, wanting to make sure.

This time she shook her head yes as she tried to calm herself down.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?"

She took in a ragged breath before managing to get out, "My jeans won't button."

He knew she had to see the look that came across his face and he only hoped that it didn't come off like a smile or amusement, because he knew that no matter now funny it seemed to him, she was devastated by it.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "Baby you knew this was going to happen. As tiny as you are, that baby has no where to go but straight out."

Her breathing was still ragged and a wave of fresh sobs overcame her. "But look," she said as she pulled away and stood up. She then tried to button her jeans and sure enough there was no way they were going to fasten. "What am I going to do?"

"Surely you have something else to wear today. How about just putting some track pants on and then after school we'll go to the mall and go shopping?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing track pants to school. And have you seen the clothes at the mall? I'm not thirty Jordy, I'm eighteen."

Okay, so mood swings were evidently on the menu today, he thought to himself. "So we'll find something else for you to wear. And then we'll shop on line after school. All the celebrities have cool clothes when they're pregnant; surely they get them from somewhere. We'll get whatever you want, just as long as you leave me enough money for a down payment on a house," he said with a smile, hoping that his teasing would help.

It didn't take him long to figure out that teasing wasn't something she was up for at the moment. "Did you not hear me? I have nothing to wear and I'm not going to school."

"Uh, yes you are. Now come on, let's find something to wear," he said as he held his hand out towards her.

"You're not my daddy and you can't tell me what to do. Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not going," she said with much the same conviction as a three year old that was on the verge of a major temper tantrum.

He took a deep breath, willing himself to stay calm. He didn't like her tone of voice and he certainly didn't like that she was comparing him to being her father. "No Bits, but I am your husband, and I'm telling you that we're going to find you something to wear and you're going to school. You can't let a silly little thing like this…"

"Silly?" she interrupted. "There's nothing silly about this Jordan. And being my husband gives you no right to try and boss me around. I don't need your permission to do anything, and I'm telling you right now, I'm not going."

With that she turned around and headed towards the bathroom. When she was inside she turned around and glared at him before slamming the door and locking it.

He took in a deep breath and then slowly blew it out. Running a hand through his hair, he slowly made his way towards the locked door. "Come on Jen, open up! I'm sorry if I upset you. Really, I am."

He was met with total silence and he knew that it would do no good. She had her mind set and there was no changing it. So he did the only thing he could think to do, he headed out for help.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek was just finishing shaving when Casey walked into the bathroom and stood beside him. "Hey," he said with a smile as he gathered her in his arms. "How are my girls doing this morning?"

She smiled brightly back at him. "We're doing just fine. I'm sorry I crashed on you so early last night. I just think all the excitement of the day and then cooking the big supper, it just all kind of caught up with me all at once."

"Never," he said as he leaned down to kiss her, "ever, apologize for something like that; you sleep when you want to sleep. All I care about is that you take care of yourself and that she gets here safe and healthy."

"I know, but still, I know how you are. You were on the road when we found out about Jenna and Whitney and I had to stay up with you on the phone for hours after you got back to your hotel room and talk about it. I know you wanted to talk and I bailed on you."

"Well, since there's no more on the road crap to deal with, I'd say we've got plenty of time to talk. So you're forgiven, okay?"

"Good," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Care to show me how forgiven I am?"

His smirked answered her question as he picked her up and carried her towards their bed. Just as he was about to lay her down, they heard a knock on their door.

They looked at one another before Derek sat her down on the floor and hollered, "Come in."

Jordan walked through the door and they could instantly see that this wasn't going to be a friendly good morning visit.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

He shook his head as he began to pace. "I don't know, she got up and got in the shower first. When she got out she came over and woke me up. She was absolutely fine then, but when I got out of the shower there were jeans thrown all around the room and she was sitting on the floor sobbing. At first I thought there was something really wrong, like with her or the baby, but when she finally quit crying long enough to talk to me she said her jeans didn't fit."

Derek couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He didn't want to make fun of the situation, but Jordan had came in there like the end of the world was coming and all it boiled down to was that Jenna's jeans didn't fit.

Casey gave him a look as the back of her hand met his chest. "Be nice," she said with a warning glare. Then turning her attention back to Jordan she asked, "Where is she now?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom and says she's not coming out and that she's definitely not going to school. When I tried to tell her that she was going to school, she was quick to inform me that I wasn't her daddy. I told her that I knew that, but that I was her husband and she needed to go to school."

Derek interrupted, sparing the poor boy from having to go on and also sparing himself from having to hear the kid ramble on. "And she told you that you couldn't tell her what to do, right?"

"Right! I'm sorry for coming in here and bothering you, but I didn't know what else to do. You know how she can get, and let's just say that lately she's been in rare form."

"Alright, this is nothing that a ponytail holder can't fix. I'll go talk to Jenna and the two of you can go down and see about breakfast."

Casey walked out the door and Jordan looked at Derek quizzically, "Ponytail holder?"

"Even though Jenna has a lot of me in her, this she gets from her mother. Casey absolutely despises maternity clothes. She learned years ago with Gage that you can get another one to two months out of your regular jeans by using a ponytail holder. You put it over the button and then run it through the hole and the back over the button. Don't ask me how she figured it out, all I know, is that it works. Jenna will be fine, and I'll bet money that she'll go to school. Now let's go see about breakfast."

Walking down the stairs they smelled the unmistakable smell of eggs and sausage waffling through the air. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Cam standing over the stove stirring the contents of the skillet while Whitney got glasses and plates down out of the cabinet.

Derek walked over and put his arm around the boy. "Breakfast burritos, huh? I bet your family wishes you'd use your culinary talents at your house every once in a while. You cook breakfast around here more than we do anymore."

Cameron smiled over at Derek. "You know how my mom is; we all get our turn cooking at our house. But your house has something my house doesn't, so there's a little added incentive."

"Let me guess, my gourmet kitchen?" he asked teasingly.

"Close," he said with a grin of his own. "Try the pretty girl that happens to hang around while I do this."

Jordan walked over and tugged on the curly ponytail that Whitney had put her hair up in. "See, I always knew you were good for something, and now we've finally figured it out. You're really great bait, we just throw you out there and you reel them in and we get the benefits. Good job!"

She rolled her eyes at him and was about to smart off back when the phone rang. She reached over the counter and picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey, how's my favorite supermodel doing?" said the voice on the other end.

"Fine, how are you Uncle Ed?"

"Good," he replied in kind.

"Hold on a sec, Daddy's standing right here. I'll get him for you."

"Wait! I actually need to talk to you. There's been a slight change of plans."

"About what?"

"Seems the ad company is going to have to move the commercial shoot to a different week. In fact, they need to move it up a week."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I can't do that. I've got a game to cheer at, not to mention that that's the week of the musical review. There's absolutely no way I can do it that week."

"I'm sorry Whit, but you don't have a choice," her uncle apologetically replied. "You signed a contract and anytime they need you, you're at their beck and call. And they need you that weekend. Like I said, you don't have a choice."

Whit felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I don't care about the football game, but I've got to do the musical review."

He could hear the emotion in her voice and he felt sorry for her. "What does your schedule look like that week?"

"Well, the football game is Saturday afternoon, and then we'll be practicing all week long and then we'll have performances on Friday afternoon, Friday night and Saturday night."

"So you don't have anything happening on Sunday?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Do you think you can fix this?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm going to try. But I know for a fact that we're going to have to do it that week, so it may come down to you having to miss some school during the day to get everything in."

"Ooh," she said, "I don't think Mom's going to like that."

"Like I said before Whit, you don't have a choice. I'll have to call the execs back and see what they say and then I'll have to see if Cody's schedule is clear. I'll get back to you this afternoon, but it might work. They want to get you on stage and cheering so this might work out perfectly. But I imagine it'll all depend on Cody's schedule."

Cameron had been listening intently, and he continued to do so as he walked with the skillet in his hands towards the island where she stood.

"Please see what you can do. I can call Cody if you want me too."

Cameron felt his body tense at those words. He could only hear one part of the conversation so he really had no idea what was going on, but just hearing Cody's name come out of her mouth was enough to make him sick.

"No," Ed responded. "I'll handle it. We need to go through his agent. I'll try to work it out and let you know something later on today, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Ed."

"No problem Sweetie, I'll talk to you later."

Whitney pushed the button to turn the phone off and then placed it back in his cradle.

"So, what was that about?" Cameron asked, trying to be as easy going about it as he could.

"They want to move the commercial shoot up a week and that puts it at the same time as the musical review."

He reached out and grabbed her hand as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure your uncle will work it out."

She smiled back and squeezed his hand. "I hope so. He said not to worry about calling Cody because he had to talk to his agent, but I think I'm going to go upstairs and get my phone and call him anyway. It couldn't hurt to give him a heads up on it could it? Maybe that way, he can make sure it happens."

She didn't even give Cameron time to respond before she was pulling her hand away and heading upstairs, breakfast long forgotten.

Just as she was leaving, Casey and Jenna walked through the door and sure enough, Jenna had her jeans on and looked like she was in a lot better mood.

She walked over to where Jordan was sitting and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about this morning. I know you were just trying to help."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, "Its okay, don't worry about it. But is everything okay now? No more outbursts I need to look out for?" he teased.

"No, I'm through throwing fits for the day, or at least I think I am," she said with a smile and a wink.

* * *

**So, you're probably thinking that this seemed like a filler chapter, but it wasn't. The Ed/Whitney conversation and the moving up of the commerical shoot will be very important to the whole Citney dynamic. And even the Jitsy was important because once again, Jenna is seeing that this whole thing isn't just fun and games. It's real.**

**Now the Dasey, it was just for fun!**


	55. Chapter 55

**So, the resident drama queen (well of course along with vengeful) is back with a vengance!**

**Jenna, Citney, Jenna**

* * *

Jenna was happy to finally be feeling better. The medicine that the doctor had given her had helped with her morning sickness tremendously and she was getting farther along and that helped ease it too.

School was still a nightmare to her. She wanted to kick herself for all the times she had said mean or hurtful things to people just to get a laugh or just to be the snot that she was. Never in a millions years did she ever think that the tables would be turned and she'd be the one on the receiving end of such remarks.

Ashley and her little posse hadn't let up one bit, but she just put on a brave face and pretended like she didn't hear them, or if she did, that she didn't care. But she cared, she cared a great deal. And sometimes it was all she could do to make it to the bathroom and into a stall before the tears fell.

Yes, physically she was doing much better, but mentally, it was all she could do to hold it together. But she put on her fake smile and used her best fake laugh and pretended like everything was okay. And she fooled everyone, her classmates, her teachers, her family, her husband, everyone, but herself.

She had just closed her locker and was about to walk around the corner and to her next class when she heard Meagan and another teacher, Mrs. Morgan, talking, and she stopped when she heard her name. She knew the teachers lounge was just around the corner and assumed that they were standing outside it while talking.

"It really is a shame for everyone involved. Jenna had such a bright future ahead of her," she heard Mrs. Morgan say.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't feel too much sympathy for Jenna. As far as I'm concerned, she knew exactly what she was doing. She wanted Jordan and she made sure she got him. There's no doubt in my mind that she trapped him. I saw how Jordan looked at me the day I came back to school. I think we could have rekindled our relationship if this hadn't happened. I think she saw me as a threat and she made sure she got him. If there's anyone to feel sorry for in this whole situation, it's Jordan. She's trapped him now."

Jenna could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she quickly turned and walked down the hall. She left the building and quickly made her way through the parking lot until she came to her Hummer, the new car that her parents had bought her for her birthday.

She had hated getting rid of her Porsche. She begged her Daddy for that car and she had loved it more than anything, but Porsche's and babies didn't mix, so she had gotten the Hummer. It was so big that she had to literally pull herself up into it. But it had been what Derek and Jordan had wanted. They knew they would be taking it to New York with them and they wanted something substantial around her and the baby in all the crazy New York traffic.

Getting in, she closed the door and immediately began to sob, Meagan's words replaying over and over again in her head. Had that been what she had done? She knew that their baby had been created the first time they had made love. And the first time they had made love was the day Meagan had shown up at school.

Jenna thought back to how upset she was about the whole situation, how certain she was that Jordan was going to leave her and go back to Meagan. He had reassured her that that wasn't the case. But still, in the back of her mind, she remembered not being really sure. And then she had seduced him. If she was honest with herself, that was the only word to correctly describe it.

She remembered him saying such sweet things, about how crazy he was about her. And all she could think of, was that she didn't know what she would do if his feelings for her were to change. What if Meagan really did sink her claws into him and take him away from her?

She remembered pulling his shirt off before removing her own. When he had questioned what she was doing, she remembered the seductive way she had whispered in his ear, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth. The way her hands had roomed his body and the way she had told him that it was all about her. She had specifically told him that she didn't care what he wanted to do, that it was all about her.

The tears came harder as she realized what she had done. She had done exactly what Meagan had said she'd done. She had seduced him because she was scared. She thought that it would make him see her differently, more grown up. She even remembered thinking about Meagan, snide thoughts of basically take this Meagan, shortly before she was carried away to a perfection that she didn't think was possible. Being with Jordan had been perfect, was perfect. But now she had to be honest with herself because she knew that it really wasn't.

God, had she trapped him like Meagan said? She knew that they weren't using protection then, but he didn't. She was sure that he just assumed that she was on the pill. And she had willingly had sex with him several times after that, never using any protection at all.

The sobs overtook her and her whole body shook at the realization of what she'd done. She'd trapped Jordan Hart into sleeping with her, into having a baby with her and into marrying her. What kind of horrible person was she?

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

_Go greased lightning you're burning up that quarter mile_

_(Greased lightning, go greased lightning)_

_Go greased lightning, your coasting through that heat lap trial_

_(Greased lightning, go greased lightning)_

_You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for greased lightning_

_Lightning, Lightning, Lightning_

_Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning, Lightning_

Whitney jumped up from her seat in the front row of the auditorium and clapped enthusiastically. "That was wonderful guys. Ashley and those football players don't have a chance. We're going to totally blow them off the stage."

Cameron was relieved to see the rest of the team smiling and high fiving each other. This really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The incentive of beating the football team at anything had been enough for his team to go at it one hundred percent, and he had to admit they were actually pretty good.

And somehow he had even gotten five of them to agree to do back up for him and Whitney on 'Summer Lovin'." Of course, he knew that part of it was due to the fact that there were some very cute girls singing back up with Whitney, but still, they had agreed to do it. It was Monday now, the week of the review, but he felt ready. Well all except for one thing. Whit was still begging him to sing by himself and he was still refusing. No way could he do it. Singing with her, with his teammates, that was tolerable, but by himself, he just couldn't do it.

Plus, there was the added fact that he and Whitney had yet to pick out their other duet and he knew that she was getting antsy about it. But they just couldn't agree on another song. He loved her so much, but the idea of getting up on stage and singing about that love in front of a bunch of people, more importantly, people he knew, terrified him. He knew it was stupid, if anyone walked up to him, he would have freely offered up the fact that he loved Whitney Venturi more than anything in the world, but to get up there and sing about it with her, for some reason, that terrified him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a delicate hand running across his cheek. He glanced down at her and smiled, realizing that everyone else had left and it was just the two of them.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked as her hand reached the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers for a slow, lingering kiss.

He felt the electricity bolt straight through him at her touch, at her kiss. He pulled her even closer and placed as soft, quick kiss on her nose before replying. "I was just thinking about you and me and the singing and the performances. I know you want to sing some sappy love song, but I just can't Whitney. Can't this just be enough? I'm already doing one duet with you and then the one with the guys."

"You know how much I want to do the one from Wicked, 'As Long As You're Mine'. That's my absolute favorite song and we could blow everyone out of the water with it."

Cameron shook his head. "I'm sorry Whit, we've practiced it and I know that I won't be able to get up there and sing that when it's actually time to perform."

"Cam, when are you going to get it through your head, you're amazing. You could do this professionally, I'm serious. The people on Broadway don't sing it any better than you."

He loved her confidence in him. And deep down, he knew he was good. They had watched the wedding video and he was truly amazed when he heard himself sing. Until then, he never really understood all the fuss about him singing, but once he watched the video, he had to admit that he was good.

"It's not about that Baby, it's that I can't get up in front of people and sing a song like that."

"In other words, you can't get up there and look into my eyes and sing a song about being able to believe in anything, do anything, as long as we're together?"

He looked down at her, hating the way she had worded it, but still, he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to do it for her, he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Whit, but no."

Just then her phone rang and she looked down at it. Looking back up she told him, "It's Cody. I guess I better take this. If you want to go ahead and go, I'll call someone to come pick me up."

"No, I'll wait for you," he said quickly. He wanted to scream for once again being interrupted by Cody. It seemed like he had gotten really good at that in the last week, and it didn't matter what they were doing or what they were talking about, whenever he called, Whitney stopped whatever they were doing and took his call.

She had walked away from him and he wondered if it was purposefully so that he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Was she trying to hide something from him? He had tried to get over his anger and jealousy towards Cody, but it wasn't budging. And every time he called and interrupted them, it grew stronger and deeper. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to survive the rest of the week when Cody got here on Wednesday. He didn't know it was humanly possible to hate someone so much, especially someone he hadn't even met. But he did, he hated Cody Efron.

Whitney walked back over to him. "Are you ready to go? It's almost ten and Daddy will be wondering where I'm at."

He nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the auditorium. He didn't want to do it because he knew how it would come across, but he couldn't help it so he asked, "What did he want?"

"He called to tell me that he was actually going to be arriving tomorrow instead of Wednesday. He said he wanted to get a feel for everything, get to spend some time with me and get to know me a little better before we actually jumped into shooting on Wednesday afternoon."

Once again he felt the rage course through him and his temples literally throbbed from the pressure building up in them. But he held it in because he knew he had too. There had been too many blow ups about Cody in the last couple of weeks and she was getting tired of his jealousy. He knew that because she had told him so just this past Saturday when he had made a snide remark when Cody had called during their date.

So he sat there, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles grew white, while his face grew blood red, but he didn't say a word.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna had gone to the park and sat on a bench for the rest of the day. She knew she couldn't go home because Jordan would be there and she didn't want to have to explain why she wasn't at school. So she had sat on a park bench and people watched for the rest of the day.

She was intently drawn to watching parents with their children. She kept her hands on the slight bump that was forming as she watched parents walk by with their babies in strollers. She watched them swing their toddlers and chase after them when they tried to break away. She watched them deal with temper tantrums and snotty noses and dirty diapers, all the while thinking that that would be her soon, her and Jordan, because she had trapped him.

She didn't mind the thought of the hard work of a baby, really she didn't. She loved her baby, but still she was unable to shake the feeling of guilt that was now surrounding it. She kept thinking about how long would it be before Jordan figured out what she had done. She had only figured it out herself just today, but what if he did? What was going to happen when he found out that she had trapped him into being with her?

When she knew that enough time had passed for her to go home she had immediately made an excuse to go up to her room, saying that she had a headache and that she just wasn't feeling well. She didn't come down for supper and when Jordan brought her food up, she didn't touch it. She just felt totally empty inside and she felt like she would never feel whole again. She didn't deserve someone like Jordan, so loving and supportive, but more than that, he didn't deserve someone like her, deceptive and needy.

For the first time since they were married, she didn't snuggle up to him that night. She had pretended to be asleep when he had come to bed and didn't budge when he tried to pull her towards him. Instead, she pretending to sleep and shifted so that she was even further away from him. There was no goodnight kiss, no whispers of I love you. Instead, she pretended to be asleep because she couldn't even bare to look in his eyes, afraid that he would see what she'd done. All she wanted to do was sleep, but even it wouldn't come.

So when the alarm went off the next morning, she was already wide awake. Jordan was such a heavy sleeper that the alarm hadn't even fazed him, so she turned it off and allowed herself to roll over and look at him. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as a flood of emotions swept through her body. She loved him so much. She had never known it was possible to love someone like she loved Jordan, but another emotion was slowly creeping in, that of guilt. And it seemed almost as strong and powerful as it overcame her. She felt herself unable to breathe at the overwhelming flood of emotions that was coursing through her and she quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the water on and quickly got in the shower, allowing it to beat down on her as she cried, cried for all the guilt and shame that was coming down on her, much harder than the water that ran down her body.

* * *

**Review please!**


	56. Chapter 56

**So, the last chapter wasn't quite as well received as the previous few, so it kind of scares me to post this one. But here it is anyway.**

* * *

Derek walked into the high school office and handed the secretary, Katie, the purchase order for some new equipment he needed.

"Thanks Derek," she said as she took the paper from him.

"If there's any problem, they can find me in my office or at the rink."

Derek turned to walk out and as he did, Katie called out to him, "Tell Jenna I hope she gets to feeling better soon."

Derek turned and looked questioningly at the young woman as he asked, "Did she go home sick?"

Katie shook her head no. "She was counted absentee from fourth period on yesterday and she's been absent every class period so far today. I just assumed she was sick."

Derek nodded and tried to play it off as he smiled and told her, "I'll make sure she knows you asked about her." With that, he walked out of the office and immediately pulled his phone out. Dialing Jenna's number, he soon realized that she had it turned off because instead of ringing, it went straight to voicemail. He chose not to leave a message, instead calling Jordan's phone, figuring that she was with him anyway.

An out of breath Jordan answered the phone with, "Hello."

"What are you doing, running a marathon?" Derek asked.

"Well, a marathon on the treadmill. Ever since the doctor gave me the go ahead, I've been pushing hard trying to get back into shape."

"Well is Jenna out there with you or is she in the house?"

"Jenna?" Jordan instantly questioned.

"Yah, isn't she with you? I just came into the office and Katie said that she had missed over half the day yesterday and that she had never shown up today. I was just calling to see how she was feeling."

Jordan felt his stomach drop to his toes. "Derek, Jenna was already gone this morning when I woke up. Usually she gets in the shower first and then wakes me up when she gets out, but she didn't do that today. She slept all afternoon and last night."

"You really don't know where she's at?" Derek asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

"I have no idea. Have you tried her cell phone?"

"I just tried it and it went straight to voicemail. Evidently she's got it turned off so we can't get a hold of her."

By now, Jordan was pacing frantically back and forth. "Like I said, I was out here in the gym in the guest house. Let me go back in the house and see if she's in there. I'll call you right back." He didn't even wait for Derek to respond, he just quickly hung up the phone and went running towards the house, praying that he would find Jenna there.

As soon as he finished talking to Jordan, Derek immediately called Casey.

"Hey Sweetie, what's up?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Derek asked quickly.

"I'm right where I told you I'd be. Kendra, Emily and I are looking at fabric and paint for the nursery," she said slowly, trying to figure out where the panic seemed to be coming from in his voice.

"Is Jenna with you?" he asked, praying that he'd get the answer he wanted to hear.

"Why would Jenna be with us? She's got school today," Casey said, clear confusion in her voice.

"She missed over half of yesterday and she never even showed up today. Her phone's turned off and Jordan hasn't talked to her all day."

"What?" Casey asked as she felt behind her for a chair to sit in.

Just then Derek heard his phone beep and saw that Jordan was calling him back, "Jordan's calling me back right now. I'll let you know something as soon as I get off the phone from him."

Derek pushed the button and immediately asked, "Is she there?"

"No, and the Hummer's gone," Jordan almost yelled. "God that girl," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't even know where to begin to look."

"I'm leaving the school right now," he said as he made his way out the door. "I'm going to start driving around and see if I see her car. You need to get in your truck and do the same thing."

Jordan was already one step ahead of him and was climbing into his truck as Derek spoke. "I'm already headed out. If you see any sign of her, please call me and I'll do the same."

"I will, I promise. Jordan, I'm sure everything's just fine," he said trying to reassure the young man. "You know how flighty Jenna is. There's probably some explanation that seems totally logical to Jenna."

"I hope so," he said.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek called Casey back as soon as he hung up from Jordan.

"Did he find her?" she immediately asked.

"No, she wasn't in the house and her Hummer's gone. Jordan's headed out to drive around and I'm doing the same thing."

"Come by Fabtastic's and pick me up, please," she begged.

"Case, there's nothing you can do. Just go along with your plans and I'll call you if anything changes."

"Are you kidding? Derek my pulse is racing and I can't stand not knowing what's going on. Please come get me. If I'm with you, I'll feel a lot better."

At the moment, all he wanted to do was find Jenna and hug her and then as soon as he hugged her he was going to give her the scolding of her life. He didn't care if she was married and expecting a baby, this was the most foolish and stupid thing he could think of. And he was also going to tell her that she didn't need a phone if she wasn't going to have it on and answer it. And now there was the added threat of the stress of the whole situation causing harm to Casey and their little girl. He had done everything in his power to keep Casey calm during this pregnancy and under the circumstances he had done a pretty good job. But he knew Casey better than anyone and he knew that right now, she was just a panic attack waiting to happen. That was something that she and Jenna shared, they were both prone to panic attacks.

"Alright, find a chair and sit until I get there. I'm serious Case, I'm just as worried about you and our baby as I am about Jenna. You can't let this get to you."

"I'm sitting down right now. I promise I'll try and stay calm," she said in a reassuring manner.

"Good. I love you Case. Please, just try and stay calm for our little girl," he urged.

"I will. Just hurry up and get here please."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

They had driven around for over and hour with still no luck and by now it was after lunchtime. Derek had insisted that Casey eat something, so they were going through a drive through when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he realized it was Jordan and quickly answered.

"I've found her car," he said excitedly. "It's at the movie theater on the other side of town. I'm about to go in and see if I can find her."

"Thank God," Derek said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "Let us know the minute you actually set eyes on her. And then after you do that, hug her and tell her she's in major trouble."

"Okay," he said as he quickly got out of his truck and headed towards the theater.

He walked up to the window trying to think of how to work this so that it would come out as normal as possible. Finally he just gave up and said, "My wife is in there and I really need to get to her. She's got her phone turned off and I'm not sure what movie she's in, is there any way you can let me go in and find her?"

The girl at the window appeared to be about his age and her eyes got big with realization. "You're Jordan Hart, aren't you?"

"Yes," he said. He still wasn't used to this fame thing and it really didn't happen much at all in London. People were used to seeing him there.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to let anyone in without a ticket."

Jordan quickly pulled his wallet out and threw down some money. "I just really need to see her, it's important. Can I go in?"

She nodded her head and got on the phone and called inside and told them the situation. After she hung up she told him, "They said its fine. Just go in there and they'll let you look for her."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate this," he said as he smiled at her.

He made his way inside and the usher let him through. He looked down the hall both ways, trying to decide which movie Jenna would have chosen. Finally he saw at the very end a movie that they had just recently went and seen. One that she had fallen in love with and his gut told him that she had gone to see it again.

He quickly made his way to the end of the hall and quietly opened the door. It was of course dark inside and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Once they did, he scanned the seats. It was an early matinee and there were only a handful of people in the whole place, so he quickly located her, sitting in the middle back row, feet curled up under her as she intently watched the screen in front of her.

He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Derek to tell him that he had found her and then quietly made his way towards her, thankful that she was in the back.

The first thing he noticed was that she was without her normal movie food. When he and Gage had been in school, every once in a while Derek and Casey would force them to take Jenna and Whitney along with them to the movies. There was never a time when they had gone that Jenna didn't go to the concessions and order a large Diet Coke, buttered popcorn, Hot Tamales and Milk Duds. Whitney had always gotten a bottle of water and red Twizzlers, but Jenna had always gone all out. He used to tease her mercilessly about the fact that all that food was going to catch up with her one day, but she always responded that she worked it off dancing and cheering. When he had moved back and they had gone to the movies for the first time, he was shocked that even after four years she ordered the exact same thing and had every time since. Something was definitely up with her.

He made his way down the row of seats and quietly slipped into the seat next to her. He could tell that she was slightly startled and when she glanced over and saw him her eyes grew big.

He didn't say a word, he just raised his eyebrows in response to the look on her face and she quickly looked away, crossing her arms and focusing her eyes back on the screen.

He wasn't exactly sure what his next move should be. Should he force her to talk to him there in the movie theater, should he drag her out and demand an answer or should he just sit there and wait for her to make the first move? He decided on the latter, and so they sat there in silence, side by side, until the movie ended.

As the credits began to roll, she still never looked at him. She just simply grabbed her purse and headed out the exit. He quickly followed her and when he tried to grab her hand she pulled away from him like he was poison. By now his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He had just spent over half a movie trying to rationalize things in his head and then the minute he has a chance to talk to her, hell to just touch her, she pulls away.

She dug for her keys as she walked; making sure that her eyes never met his. She was panicked now. How did he find her? How did he even know to look for her? She wasn't ready for this. She still hadn't had time to think everything through, to figure out what she needed to do.

As she approached her car, she hit the button to unlock it but she quickly heard the alarm go off to signal that it was locked again. Once again she pushed the button to unlock it and once again she was met with the same sound. And then it dawned on her, Jordan had keys to her car as well. He had the extra set attached to his truck keys. As soon as she was unlocking it, he was locking it back.

She reached the car and quickly pushed the button to unlock it and just as her hand reached the handle she saw Jordan's hand reach out and push, affectively holding the door in place where she couldn't get in. Her breath caught as she looked at his hand, his left hand, the one that wore the ring that she had placed on there only weeks earlier. She then looked down at her own hand and was reminded that she couldn't bring herself to put hers back on this morning. After she had gotten out of the shower, she went to put it back on and just before she picked it up she had drawn her hand back, unable to put on the most precious thing in the world to her. She didn't deserve to wear his ring.

So she stood there, her head down, looking at the ground while Jordan stood with his hand on the door, refusing to let her in the vehicle. She willed herself not to cry, she tried as hard as she could, but it was no use. The tears immediately began to fall and soon her whole body was shaking with sobs. Jordan's hand immediately left the car and in a split second he had her wrapped securely in his arms. One hand ran soothingly up and down her back while the other one was buried in her hair. His head was bent until it was level with Jenna's, his lips pressed to her ear, alternately providing soft kisses and loving words.

He waited for her to calm down, but it never came. Instead, if anything, it became worse. He had never seen anyone cry like that. Not when she had been so upset about Meagan or even when they had first found out that she was pregnant or when they had told her parents. Nothing he had ever experienced had prepared him for the state she was in now.

Finally he placed one more kiss on the side of her head before whispering, "Let me take you home Baby. You need to go home."

She immediately began shaking her head no. "I don't want to go home. You go home and I'll come home later."

Finally he pulled away from her and made her look him in the eyes, or at least he tried too. But she refused to look at him, instead casting her eyes down to the pavement. He noticed her keys still hanging loosely in her hands and quickly grabbed them away from her. That caused her to glance up at him, but only for a moment before she looked down at the pavement once more.

"Where is this coming from Bitsy?" he asked gently, trying his best not to raise his voice or upset her more.

Still, she just looked at the ground and remained silent.

"How can I help you, how can I make it better, is you don't tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he soothingly rubbed her arms with his hands.

She began to shake her head and became extremely upset once again.

He was almost at his breaking point. He was frustrated and scared and angry. Why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? "Please Baby, just tell me what happened. Did I do something wrong?"

She quickly began to shake her head no. His question seemed to upset her even more, as fresh sobs wracked her body.

"If I didn't do something, what happened?" And suddenly it hit him and he felt his heart clinch in pure panic. "Oh my God, the baby, is the baby okay?" he asked as he moved a hand to her stomach. He felt relief wash over him as he felt the small, firm bump that was forming there. "Thank God," he whispered as he once again pulled her tightly to him.

He had come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to talk to him, at least not at the moment. So he guided her gently around to the other side of the car and opened it and helped her up into the front passengers seat. He was tempted to lock the door until he reached the other side to get in, afraid that she would try to run, but he didn't. He knew that he could quickly catch her if she did and he didn't want to upset her anymore.

When he was in and buckled up, he reached over to grab her hand and stopped short of picking it up. "Where are you rings?" he asked.

She glanced at him and saw the hurt flash through his eyes. She didn't say anything, only shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Why aren't you wearing your rings?" he asked her once again.

Once again, she didn't respond, but this time she crossed her arms and looked out her window, refusing to meet his gaze. At that moment, all he wanted to do was scream at her, to tell her to quit acting like this and talk to him. He wanted to tell her that she was literally scaring him death, but he didn't. He had no idea what was wrong or how to fix it and suddenly, instead of wanting to scream, he wanted to cry as he looked over at her folded hands, her left ring finger clearly visible. He had to swallow hard, willing the lump that was forming in his throat to go away. What if she didn't want to be married to him anymore? Just the thought of it made him physically sick.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't reply to your reviews on the last chapter, but yesterday was Taylor's 19th birthday and Gage and Nate both had games. And then as usual, we're swamped this weekend. So, I chose a chapter over replies.**

**Like I said, I'm a little nervous about how you'll respond to this chapter, but personally I'm proud of how it turned out. Please let me know what you think and I'll reply to all your reviews.**

**Have a great weekend!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Cody/Citney/Derek - Jitsy**

* * *

The door bell rang and Whitney came running out of the kitchen to get it. When she had got home from school that day, her parents had filled her in on the Jenna situation, asking her if she knew of anything that was happening that might have caused her to act like that.

She had told them that she knew Ashley and her little clones were saying some snide things, but that Jenna seemed to be handling it well as far as she knew.

After that, her dad had insisted that her mom go up to their room and rest and she had wanted him to come too. So when the door bell rang, Whit had hurried to the front door, hoping that it hadn't woken her mom up.

She fully expected it to be Cam as he was set to arrive at any moment to pick her up for music practice, though she did wonder why he would be ringing the doorbell. He was so much a part of the family now that he just came and went like the rest of them. She found herself surprised when she opened the door and found a smiling Cody Efron standing on her front porch. If it was possible, he was even better looking in person. He looked so much like his dad, from that wonderful smile to those amazing eyes, but he had his mother's coloring and he, well he was absolutely gorgeous.

She realized that she was just standing there staring and that he was probably waiting for her to say something, or at least to invite him in.

She smiled brightly and opened the door wider as she invited him in.

He stepped inside and looked around. This was definitely a beautiful house, the kind that he was accustomed too. He could appreciate all the beauty around him, but what he appreciated the most, was the beauty standing in front of him.

"I guess we should formally introduce ourselves, even though I feel like I know you from all the texting and phone calls," he said as he held out his hand.

She smiled warmly as she extending her hand and took his. "I'm glad you got here safely. I didn't know you were coming by here, I thought you were going to call when you got settled in."

"I hope its okay to come by. Is it a bad time?"

"Oh no," she quickly assured him, "it's no problem at all. But how did you find us? We're not listed in the phone book."

"Evidently there's not a person in this city that doesn't know where you live. I just asked where Derek Venturi's house was, and here I am."

"So did you rent a car or did you take a cab?"

"I rented a car. I hate being dependent on someone else to get me somewhere. I rented a really great sports car."

"Cool," she said as she motioned for him to come into the den with her.

When he walked in he loved how inviting and cozy the room was. Personal affects of the family were evident everywhere. He was drawn to the built in shelving units that lined one wall and was fascinated by all the pictures of Whitney and her sister and brother in various stages of their lives.

He laughed when he stopped at one that appeared to be Whitney at about age six. She was missing both of her top front teeth, but she grinned widely, her eyes shining brightly. He quickly realized that Whitney's beauty was something that she hadn't had to grown into; no she had been beautiful from the start.

She had come to stand beside him as he took the picture off the shelf and showed it too her and said, "Very cute."

She smiled up at him and tried to grab it away. "That was my awkward stage," she said as she vainly tried to take the picture from his hand as he held it up high above his head.

"I find it hard to believe you ever had an awkward stage," he said grinning as he moved away from her. "But I wonder what the tabloids would pay for a picture of the hottest new model all snaggle toothed and looking adorable," he teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny," she said as she reached for the picture once more.

He moved to back away from her, not realizing the ottoman was right behind him. She was reaching for the picture just as the back of his legs hit the ottoman and it caused them both to find themselves on the ground, Whitney lying precariously on top of Cody.

Just then they heard a throat being cleared and looked up to find Cameron standing there, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

Whitney quickly jumped up, the offensive picture quickly forgotten as she made her way over to Cam.

"Hey," she said to him as she made her way over to where he stood.

He just raised his eyebrows at her, before giving a death look in the direction of Cody, who had managed to pick himself up off the floor and was now placing the picture of Whitney back on the shelf.

Turning his attention back to Whitney he asked through clinched teeth, "I thought I was coming by here to pick you up for practice?"

"You are," she said with a forced smile. "Cody decided to drop by here first before he goes to check into the hotel."

Just then Derek walked into the room and he literally wanted to shiver at the tension he could feel in the air.

He could tell that Cameron was totally pissed and Whitney had no ideal how to handle it, and Cody, as far as Derek could tell, Cody was immensely enjoying what was happening in front of him.

Cody strode over to where the trio stood and stuck his hand out to Derek. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Venturi," he said as Derek shook his hand.

He then held it out towards Cameron as he asked, "And you must be Cameron?"

"Must be," Cam said as he ignored the hand that was stretched out in front of him as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Whitney's eyes went back and forth between the two boys and then she glanced at her dad as if begging him to say something.

"So Cody, when did you get into London?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"I actually just landed. I went and picked up my rental car and asked if anyone knew where you lived. Once I found out, I headed over here to see Whitney," he said. He was answering Derek but his eyes looked at Cam most of the time as he spoke.

"So you haven't checked into your hotel yet?" Derek went on.

"Not yet. I just thought I'd drop by here and see what Whitney was doing. She promised to show me around town, so I thought she might want to go over to the hotel with me."

Cody noticed how red Cameron's face grew with his last comment and he had to try hard to keep the smile off his face. He had taken a great interest in Whitney Venturi. Not only was she drop dead gorgeous but she had a very famous last name. The press would eat them up as a couple and it could really help send his career into overdrive.

"So," he said as he turned his attention towards Whitney, "what do you say? Do you want to go with me to the hotel and then we could get a quick bite to eat? I'd love to see London."

"Um," she said, "well, I've actually got musical review practice. Cam and I both do."

"Oh," he said.

"But you could go check in and then come and watch practice. I don't know how interesting it'll be, but after it's over, a lot of us go to a place called Smelly Nelly's. It has great burgers and fries."

He saw Cameron's expression change once again at her offer to include him in their plans. "That sounds like a plan. Just give me the address of the school. I'll go check in and then I'll come over and watch. You know, I sing a little bit myself."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jordan pulled up in the drive way and looked at Jenna once again. She had refused to look anywhere but out the window since they had left the movie theater parking lot. Killing the car, he removed the keys before quickly getting out and running around to Jenna's side. Before she could even get out he was opening her door and lifting her out, throwing her carefully over his shoulder as he did.

"Jordy, put me down," she exclaimed as she kicked her feet.

"No can do Bits. If I put you down, you'll be in that house and up those stairs before I know it and you'll have me locked out of our room. Sorry, but I don't have a choice."

She struggled a bit more, but she soon realized that it was no use. Jordan was a foot taller than her and was literally twice her weight, now that she had lost a few pounds because of the pregnancy.

Jordan moved quickly up the steps and through the front door. As they made their way through the foyer he saw Derek, Whitney, Cam and some dude he didn't recognize standing in the doorway of the family room looking at him as he carried Jenna.

"We're home, she's fine and we're going up stairs," he called over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs.

When he made it to their room, he turned and locked the door before walking to the bed and gently laying her down.

She was just waiting for the ax to fall. She could only imagine how ugly it was going to get. With that in mind, she was surprised when instead of jumping off the bed and pacing back and forth as he ranted at her for how irresponsible and stupid she was, he instead straddled her and took her hands in his as he leaded down and hungrily kissed her.

She felt her insides melt as he continued on. He moved from her mouth, down her jaw line, across her neck and back up to her ear. Stopping there he whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that again, do you understand me?" he asked before once again moving back to her mouth and placing one more mind blowing kiss on her lips before pulling away, panting for breath as he rested his forehead on hers.

The pure love and devotion she felt radiating from him caused her once again to begin to cry. She didn't deserve someone like him. And when he figured out what she had done, he would realize that.

He released one of her hands and moved to gently wipe away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "I'm going to ask it one more time," he began gently, "actually I'll beg you if I need too, just please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me."

He looked deep into her eyes and he could see that she was scared and afraid, and it literally broke his heart. All he wanted to do what make the pain and the hurt go away. He wanted to make her feel safe and loved. "Please Bitsy," he urged on, "you're killing me."

"I can't," she managed to get out as she continued to cry.

"You can tell me anything. Don't you know that?" he asked searching her eyes once again.

"Not this," she said as she shook her head. "I can't say it. Once I say it, it'll be over," she choked out.

He was totally confused now. "What will be over?"

"Us," she said as fresh sobs continued to wreak havoc on her small body.

"Us?" he asked with fear coursing through his body. "Why would we be over?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Because," she said with eyes big, "you'll hate me."

At that moment he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. She was making absolutely no sense at all. "I could never hate you, Jen. I love you with everything in me," he said with as much reassurance as he could. One of his hands was still clasp firmly to hers, while the other one now softly smoothed the hair out of her eyes. "Don't you know that, there's nothing you could ever do to make me hate you."

"I trapped you," she blurted out before turning her head so she didn't have to look at his face.

"What, do you mean, you trapped me?" he asked confused.

"I was scared and afraid that you were going to leave me for Meagan. I knew I wasn't on the pill and that we didn't have any protection, but I seduced you anyway. I basically told you I didn't care what you wanted, it was all about me. And then I continued to have sex with you up until I found out I was pregnant and I just let you continue to believe I was on the pill. I'm sure that's what you thought, or you would have said something."

She had said it all as fast as she could, trying to just get it out and hoping that it wouldn't hurt as bad, or sound as bad, as it had in her head as she had rehearsed it for the last two days. It didn't help, the pain was still as unbearable as she had imagined.

"Oh Jen, that's not true. Why would you think something like that?" he said as he moved his hand to turn her face back to him.

"Everyone thinks that, and they're right. I'm a horrible person."

All he wanted to do was reassure her, but he knew that his words would fall on deaf ears. It all seemed so irrational to him, but he knew to her, it made all the sense in the world. "Who said that Bitsy?"

"Everyone," she said as she began to sob again, "the kids at school, the teachers."

"The teachers said that? You heard the teachers talking about you?"

She shook her head yes.

"Who said it? I want to know right now who said it," he said as he jumped off her. "Was it that idiot of a football coach? I can't stand that prick. I swear, I'll go over there, and when I'm finished with him, he'll never say another word."

He was already heading out the door, the rage in him so strong he didn't know how to begin to control it.

"No," she said as she quickly jumped off the bed and ran towards him, pulling at his arm to stop him as he headed out the door. "It wasn't Coach Anderson."

Jordan's chest was literally heaving with rage. "Then who was it? I swear to God Jenna, I'll make them sorry they ever put such idiotic thoughts in your head. Who was it? I want to know right now who said it."

"It doesn't matter Jordan. I don't want to talk about it. My life is a living hell at school and nothing you can do or say is going to make it any different. I'm getting what I deserve. I wish I hadn't done this to you."

He brought her tightly to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he rested his cheek there. "I'm so sorry it's so bad for you, but you've got to believe me, this isn't anyone's fault. Jenna, you didn't do anything to me. I wanted you then, just like I want you now and just like I'm going to want you for the rest of my life. I don't ever want to hear you talk about this being your fault again. We created our baby that day, Bitsy. How in the world could you wish that away?"

She pulled away from him slightly and began to shake her head. "Oh no, I don't wish it away. I love my baby…"

"Our baby," he interrupted with a smile. "You love our baby."

For the first time that day, he saw a slight sign of something on her face other than total devastation and sadness.

"I love our baby and I'd never wish it away. But I've caused you so many problems. You've already lost one endorsement deal and who knows if the other ones will fall through. You can't coach at school anymore because of this. You haven't even spoken to your mom since before the wedding. All those things would have never happened if this hadn't happened."

"Who cares about those things? Nothing matters but the two of you," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "As long as I have the both of you, I don't care what happens. Are you ever going to get that through that beautiful, thick skull of yours?"

"But…" she began again.

"No buts, okay? I love you, you love me and we love our baby. That's all there is to it. Got it? And just for the record, so this never comes up again, if I hadn't wanted to sleep with you that day, I wouldn't have. I don't know how you'll take this, but Jenna; I had girls throwing themselves at me the entire time I was in college. And I'm not proud that I slept with several of them, but there were a lot more of them that I didn't sleep with. If I hadn't wanted it just as badly as you, and probably more, I wouldn't have done it. Surprisingly, I can actually say the word no, though I just can't seem to get it out of my mouth when it comes to you, alright?"

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"Okay then, there's just one more thing and then this is over and we're never discussing it again, okay?"

She nodded her head yes.

"What teachers told you that? I want to know."

"It doesn't matter Jordan, please just let it go."

"I can't do that Jen. If they said it once, they'll say it again and I'm not going to have you upset like this again. Who told you that?"

"No one actually told me that, but I overheard them talking about me. They were standing outside the teachers lounge and I heard them when I was headed to class."

"What did they say?" he urged on.

"Well one of them wasn't really mean about it; she just said that she felt sorry because I had such a bright future ahead of me."

"You know..." he began.

"I know," she interrupted him, "that my life's not over. I know that, I just had it in my head that yours was."

"Why would you think that? Don't I show you; don't I tell you that enough? If I don't, I'm really sorry."

"No you do, it's just that when Meagan…"

"Meagan? Meagan caused this?"

She saw the anger flash through his eyes and she instantly regretted saying her name.

"Answer me Jenna, did Meagan cause all this?"

She shook her head slightly and looked down. "She said she didn't feel sorry for me. She said that I knew exactly what I was doing and that she had seen the way you looked at her the day she came back to school, that you would be together again now, if I hadn't trapped you."

"You have to know I have absolutely no feelings for her whatsoever, right? Maybe there was a sense of friendship when I saw her again, but no more. I can't stand that little witch. Listen, are you going to be okay? I've got to run out and do something. And when I get back, we're going to go do something, I don't know what, but we'll do something. Even if it's just going to the Marble Slab for ice cream, we've got to get some meat on those bones."

"Where are you going?"

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's nothing to worry about; I've just got something I need to do. Why don't you go take a bath and get ready, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"Oh and by the way, I thought you might want to know, there's one sure thing that will piss me off every time."

"What's that?"

"You without your wedding rings on," he said as he brought her left hand up to his mouth to kiss. "You're way to hot to be walking around without them. I don't need another guy hitting on my girl," he said as he drew her to him once again. "Okay?"

"Okay," she said as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm all yours."


	58. Chapter 58

**So this shuffle thing is kind of addicting isn't it? I've already done two and I have four more to go. Actually, I've already got the third one written and I'll be posting it later. I'm going to continue the next four under my story, "A Shuffle Through My Stories". I'm going to keep as many of them pertaining to my stories as I can, though it's not always possible. Here's a sneak peak, the next one I post will begin with "Centerfold" by J. Geils Band and it's a Citney.**

**I'm really enjoying revisiting my stories through the shuffle mix. But it's making me miss Jase and Kristen and that's not good, because I've promised myself that I won't ever do another sequel if I can just get this one finished.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. And for those of you who read "ASTMS", you'll recognize the end of the chapter as the drabble for the song "Don't Take the Girl".**

* * *

Whitney grabbed Cam's hand as they headed out of the house to go to practice. She noticed his arm was stiff as a board and that he didn't curl his fingers around her hand when she grabbed it. Her other hand began rubbing up and down his forearm in a soothing manner, or at least in what was to be a soothing manner, but by the look on his face, there was no soothing him.

She tugged on his arm to make him lean down towards her. She placed a kiss on his neck, directly where his jaw line and ear met; knowing that it usually drove him crazy.

After the kiss, she tilted her head up further to whisper, "I love you," in his ear.

He immediately straightened right back up and mumbled, "Love you," as he looked straight ahead. He did open the door for her as he always did when they got to the SUV, but he didn't lean in and give her the kiss he always did before going around and getting in himself.

They sat in silence as he backed out and it seemed absolutely deafening to Whitney. They had been friends for years and even before they had become a couple, there had never been a time when silence surrounded them.

She reached over and placed her hand on his leg and asked, "So how did practice go today?"

"Fine," he simply answered.

"Is the team going to be ready for the scrimmage next week?"

This time he didn't even humor her with a one word answer, he only shrugged his shoulders in response.

They were a little early when they pulled up at the school, so when Cam moved to get out, Whit grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Why aren't you talking to me Cam? I can't stand you freezing me out like this."

He turned to look at her, really look at her, for the first time since they left the house. "I don't have the option of talking to you," he replied coolly.

"What do you mean you don't have the option to talk to me? Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"Because what I want to talk about is off the subject list. You've made that painfully clear in the last couple of weeks. And if we can't talk about that, then I really don't have anything to say."

He moved to leave the vehicle once again, but she tugged on his arm to let him know that she wasn't through yet.

"Why does everything have to be about Cody?" she asked.

"That's a really good question, Whit. I wish I had the answer to it, but seeing as he's your _friend, _you'll have to answer that yourself."

"That's right Cam, he's my friend. My gosh, I've only just met him today."

"Yeah, it must have been some kind of meeting too. You looked pretty comfortable lying on top of him when I came in."

"It was an accident Cam. He was teasing about the picture and I was trying to get it away from him. When he was backing away from me, he fell over the ottoman and we both ended up on the ground."

"He wasn't teasing you Whit, he was flirting with you."

"You don't know that."

"Whit I'm a guy. You don't think I know what he was doing? It's no different than a boy pulling your pig tails in second grade. Did you see how he looked at me the whole time? It was like he was trying to stare me down or let me know that he was in town now and things were going to be different."

"That's stupid Cam," she said as she took her hand away from his arm.

"Really, because what I think is stupid is that he's got some kind of spell on you and you can't even see what's happening right in front of you. I can't do this anymore Whitney. I can't be around the two of you. It's killing me."

Her eyes got big at his last few sentences. "You're breaking up with me?" she asked as the tears started welling in her eyes.

"Oh God no," he said as he leaned over and drew her to him. "I love you Whit, but I can't watch the two of you together anymore. It's literally eating me alive. I've heard Cody this and Cody that and I've had horrible thoughts about what could happen. And then I walk in your house and I see the two of you like that, it was like my worst nightmare came true. I can't be around the two of you anymore. I thought imagining it was bad enough, but actually seeing you two together, it's more than I can take," he said as he pulled away from her and looked out his window.

She saw the hurt and fear in his eyes and it broke her heart that she was in anyway causing him to question her love for him. At that moment, all she wanted to do was show him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him.

Crawling over the consol, she sat in his lap, straddling him. It was a tight fit, and she pushed the button so that the seat would scoot back as far as it could. One of her hands cupped the side of his face as she ran her fingers through his blond hair with the other one. She felt him shiver as he closed his eyes at her touch. This was how it should be, this feeling of closeness and love. She was so tired of all the arguing and jealousy. She just wanted her Cam back, not this green-eyed monster that had taken over his body lately.

She slowly moved her face towards him until her lips were skimming against his and she immediately felt him relax beneath her. One of his hands came up to her hair as the other found its way underneath the hem of her shirt, fingertips slowly raking across her lower back. The kiss deepened and soon they were lost in each other. It was becoming a lot harder to pull away when things got like this. Times like this made her just want more of him, but he was adamant that they weren't ready to move beyond anything more than this.

She pulled her lips away from his and began trailing kissing down his jaw line until she reached her desired destination. She was once again kissing that piece of tender skin below his ear, just as she had when they left her house, but this time it had its desired affect as she heard him moan. She began sucking until she had left the desired mark on him and was just beginning to trail her lips down further when he gently pulled her away.

His eyes were still half closed and his breathing was erratic. "We've got to stop Whit," he said in a shaking voice. "If we don't stop now, there's no way I'll be able too."

"I just want you to know how much I love you," she said softly as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I know you love me baby and I love you more than anything in this world. You're just so trusting, and I'm afraid he's going to take advantage of you. I couldn't survive if you left me," he said honestly. He knew he sounded weak, but at that moment he didn't care. All he wanted was to make sure that she knew that she meant absolutely everything to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is where I belong," she said as she leaned in to kiss him one more time.

Just then they heard a knock on the window and looked over to see Spencer grinning at them. He started rubbing his index fingers across each other as if to say, 'naughty, naughty'.

Whitney blushed and Cam grinned as he leaned forward and gave her one more quick kiss. "I love you Whit, just don't forget that okay."

"I love you too. Now let's go sing."

JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM

Jordan knew that there was play practice tonight, so he went directly to the auditorium in search of Meagan. Practice was in full swing, and in spite of the reason he was there, he had to stop for a moment and smile at Whitney and Cameron up on stage with a group of kids singing a song from 'Grease'.

By the time the song had ended, Jordan had made it to his desired destination. Crossing his arms, he cleared his throat and waited for her to look up.

When Meagan saw who was standing there, a huge smile immediately crossed her face. "Can I help you Jordan?" she asked sweetly.

"Actually you can, I'd like to have a word with you in private."

Meagan's eyes got big and sparkled as she grinned even bigger. "No problem, just let me tell the kids to take a break and we can go outside and talk in private." Turning to the stage, she told the kids to take a break and that she'd be back shortly.

Cam and Whit looked at each other in surprise as they watched Jordan walk out with Meagan. They weren't sure what was going on, but they assumed that it had something to do with the fact that Jordan had carried Jenna in over his shoulder today.

Jordan and Meagan made there way outside and Jordan noticed in passing that the boy who had been downstairs when they got home was now entering the building.

Jordan looked around and tried to gather his thoughts. He had imagined in his head what he was going to say to her, but now it was just all crashing in on him and the only thing that he could think of, was that he wanted to grab her and shake her senseless. He was so mad right now that he almost didn't trust himself to speak.

Evidently she still didn't realize why he was there, because she took a step towards him and placed a hand on his arm. "What can I do for you Jordan?" she asked.

And that was all it took. He exploded as he jerked his arm away from her touch. "You can keep your mouth shut and leave my wife the hell alone. Don't you think it's bad enough that she has to deal with the kids everyday? The last thing she should have to worry about is the teachers giving her hell about everything."

He could tell she was taken aback by his outburst. "I…I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Don't give me that innocent crap. Don't forget, I know you just about as well as anyone in this world. I know how you were in high school. You were a vindictive little bitch. When we would be on the outs, any girl that I even looked at, you'd make their life a living hell. When Jen came and told you about us and the baby, you tried to talk her into believing that I wouldn't be there for them."

He was pissed now. He was pacing back and forth, hands clinched to his sides. "I believe with all my heart that you had something to do with her locker and all the pictures that day, but I just can't prove it. And she heard you talking to Ms. Morgan yesterday."

And then he stopped pacing and looked her dead in the eyes and she was literally frightened by the intensity she saw in them. "We're going to get one thing straight right now. Do you understand me?"

She nodded in understanding, afraid of the consequences for not doing so.

"I love my wife. I love my baby. I'm thrilled to be married to Jenna and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her and raise our family together. She didn't trap me. It was love at first sight as far as I was concerned when I came back home. We were already together when I saw you in the hall that day. We," he said as he moved his hand back and forth between the two of them, "were never going to get back together. Meagan, did I ever once tell you that I loved you the whole time we were together in high school?"

Meagan looked down, refusing to meet his eyes or answer his question.

"I asked you a question. Did I ever tell you that I loved you or gave you any indication that you would be in my future?"

She continued to look down and finally she shook her head no.

"In one weekend Meagan, one weekend, I knew I was going to be with Jenna for the rest of my life. I fell that hard, that fast. When we kissed for the first time, I felt complete. Jenna is my soulmate, she's my heart and there is nothing you can do to tear us apart. I won't let you tear us apart. If I hear that you've said one word about her or to her, I'll get your job. I may not have much power, but we both know that Derek does. When he finds out what you've done, he's going to be madder than hell. Do you understand me?"

She continued to look down, but this time she shook her head yes in understanding.

"And one more thing, that includes putting any of your cheerleaders or other students up to giving her a hard time. If you're the one that's had Ashley and her little clique giving Jenna hell, then you better tell her to back off. In fact, even if it's not your fault, tell her to back off. I think I've got a little leverage over you right now. So you'll be helping me out. Is that understood?"

Meagan looked up at him and whispered, "Yes."

"I'm serious Meagan, leave Jenna alone. She's never done anything to you," he warned one more time before he started to walk off.

"Jordan," she called after him.

He turned to look at her and waited for her to say something.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. I can't believe that this is really what you want in life, to be tied down to a little girl and a baby so soon. This is killing your career. Don't you care at all?"

"My career is just fine. I've got an iron clad contract with the Rangers for the next five years. I don't give a damn about endorsement deals. Even without them, I'll have more money than I could spend in a life time. A very wise man once told me that when everything else gets stripped away, all that's left is your family. Family means everything Meagan. And Jenna and that baby are my family and I'll protect them at any cost. And if that cost happens to be taking you down, then so be it," he finished before turning around and leaving her standing there staring at his back as he walked to his truck.

WCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCC

They were sitting in groups on the stage talking after Ms. Bradford had told them to take a break. Cam was sitting up against a wall and Whitney was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

She felt him stiffen when Cody walked up on the stage to join them.

"Hey Whit, hey Cam, what's up?" he asked as he stood above them.

Cameron's arms were wrapped around her and she soothingly began to run a hand up and down one of his arms. "We're just taking a break. Ms. Bradford had to go talk to someone."

"Wasn't that you're brother-in-law I saw her talking too?" he asked.

Whitney shook her head yes.

"So," he said, changing the subject, "tell me what this things all about."

"Well, were doing a musical review as a fund raiser. We're just doing different songs from a variety of musicals.

"So you sing Cam?" Cody asked almost challenging.

Whitney didn't even let him respond, but answered for him. "Cam sings like a dream. He plays the guitar too. He's very talented."

She smiled as she felt Cameron place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Really?" Cody asked as he thought for a moment. "What songs are you singing?" he asked Cam.

"I'm doing 'Greased Lightnin' with my hockey team and Whit and I are doing 'Summer Lovin'."

"Cool, but nothing from 'High School Musical'? You know it's the silver anniversary this year."

"I know," Whitney answered. "My mom has a theater downtown and we were going to do it in November. I was going to be Gabriella and Cam was going to be Troy. But then the modeling thing came up and between it and Cam's hockey, there just wasn't time to do it. But we actually did practice together for a couple of weeks."

"So you know all the songs then?" Cody asked with a glint in his eye.

"Of course I do," she smiled. "Every girl my age does."

"Want to sing one with me while we wait for your teacher to get back here? There's talk of doing a limited Broadway run next spring and my agents trying to work a deal where I could star in it. Who knows, maybe you could be my Gabriella."

"I don't think I'm that good," she said as she blushed.

"Well I wouldn't know, I've never heard you sing. Come on," he said as he reached his hand out towards her, "sing with me."

She looked questioningly at Cam and he just shrugged his shoulders and let her go. He knew that she knew how he felt about the whole thing, but he didn't want to come off looking like a jealous idiot. He could tell that she was hesitant to do it, so he whispered in her ear, "Its okay."

She turned and smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips before she hopped up. Cameron moved to head down to the auditorium seats and watched as they went over to the accompanist and talked over something. Soon they were standing at mid stage and he heard the music begin for 'Start of Something New'. Cam immediately realized that the song Cody had chosen for them to sing was in no way an accident. He was putting it out there to him, almost challenging him, trying to tell him that he was in town now and that things could be very different shortly.

He watched as they sang together and basically acted out the whole scene, as his mind went to how his relationship with Whitney had developed. How he had come to the point from her being his little sister's annoying best friend, to being all he ever wanted and hoped for.

He was interrupted by Spencer coming to sit down beside him. "Where's your head?"

He wanted to tell him that his head was going crazy and his heart was breaking but he didn't. He watched as Cody took her hand and brought her closer to him as they sang the end together and he just shook his head. "You don't even want to know where my head is, man. I don't even want to know where my head is."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. And if you haven't checked out my two shuffle stories, do so and let me know what you think. **

**And like I said, I'll be posting the next shuffle this afternoon, but I promised myself I wouldn't post it until I update MioL.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I've been missing Dasey goodness, so here's a nice helping of it. And you'll probably need it for the next part of the chapter. It's Jitsy, and it's something that I've been giving subtle hints about all along, but no one's picked up on it.**

* * *

Derek peaked into Jenna's room and saw that she wasn't in there, but he heard the shower running. Closing the door, he walked over to his own bedroom and quietly opened the door, hoping not to wake Casey.

There was no need to be quiet, because when he walked in he saw her lying on her back. She had changed into a tank top and shorts and her shirt was lifted so that her stomach was showing and she was slowing rubbing her hands across it.

He crawled onto the bed and made his way towards her. "Here, let me help you with that," he said as he placed his hands on her stomach and began to graze his fingers across it.

She smiled at him. "Mmm, that feels good. My skin's starting to stretch and it itches."

He reached over for the lotion she kept on her nightstand and squeezed a little into his hands and began rubbing it into her stomach. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she said with a grin. "But if you wanted to be a really good husband, you'd do the same thing to my legs and feet."

"Well," he began and then stopped, as if to think for a moment, "I guess I want to be a really good husband. You know after twenty-two years of marriage, it would really be great to finally achieve 'really good husband' status."

"Shut up," she said as she pulled him towards her. "You know what I meant."

"I know," he said with a smirk. "But after twenty-five years of know you, I still haven't grown tired of giving you a hard time."

"How's Jenna?" she asked, changing the subject. "I didn't want to go in there and interrupt anything, so I've just kind of been waiting in here, hoping that she'd come to me."

"I don't know Case; I think the days of coming to us are over. Though, I have to admit I just stuck my head in her room to check on her and she was in the shower. Jordan headed out the door like a man on a mission a few minutes ago. I just hope he's smart. Where ever he's going, I'd hate to be the person he's going to see."

"Yah, but that just means he's protecting our daughter. That's good."

"I agree, but not at the expense of getting himself in trouble. That boy's already on thin ice and the last thing he needs is something negative in the papers again. It's starting to die down and he needs to keep it that way."

Casey nodded her head in agreement, "Anything else exciting happen while I was napping?"

"Well if you call major tension and drama interesting, then yes."

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes filling with wonder and curiosity.

"Cody Efron showed up. Now I'm not sure exactly what happened, but when I came downstairs earlier, Whitney looked like she was trapped between two ragging bulls. Cody was looking really smug and Cam was looking totally pissed. You could have frozen water in there."

"What ended up happening?"

"Well, Cam and Whit left to go to practice and Cody left to go check into his hotel. Then he's heading over to the school to watch practice and go out and eat with them afterwards. Whit invited him," he threw in for extra emphasis.

"Lord, no wonder Cam looked so pissed. Kendra says that it's absolutely the most adorable thing she's ever seen in her life, the way Cam is about Whitney."

"Well someone might want to clue Cam in that Whitney doesn't think it's adorable at all. From what I can see, she doesn't like his 'cave man' mentality of 'she's mine, leave her alone'. Our girls are so different. Jenna just eats that stuff up."

"That's because Jenna needs it. I think the world sees our daughters totally opposite from the way they are. They see Jen as this independent, out going, I don't take no crap from nobody, kind of girl and then with Whitney, I think everyone sees her being quiet and timid and they think she's dependent on others, when in actuality, it's the total opposite."

"I know," Derek interrupted, "in reality, Jenna's always searching for acceptance by being the best and Whit just happily marches to the beat of her own drummer, totally content with the life she leads."

"But they're both great girls," Casey interjected.

"They're both fantastic girls," Derek trumped. "And this one will be too," he said as he moved to place a kiss on her belly.

Casey reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as he lips glided across her stomach. She pulled his hair gently, so that he'd look up at her and he could see what she wanted in her eyes. He could read her look a book and he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

When Jordan got back home, he found Jenna sitting at her vanity, applying her lip gloss and straightening her ponytail. From her view in the mirror, she could see him walk through the door and a smile instantly crossed her face. She turned and hurried over to him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you," she said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

He pulled away from her slightly and licked his lips. Grinning down at her he asked, "Coconut/Mango?"

She nodded her head and giggled.

"Can I have some more?" he asked with a wink.

She nodded her head enthusiastically as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him again. Their size difference was instantly noticeable to anyone who met them. Jenna stood barely five foot while Jordan was six foot two. But that was just one of the many things that Jordan loved about her. She was so delicate and tiny and he just loved the idea of protecting her.

"Where did you go?" she asked, her hands still clasped firmly around his neck.

"It's not important," he said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Now, I thought we were going out for ice cream. But first, how about dinner, I bet you haven't eaten anything all day, have you?"

She shook her head no.

"Bitsy," he groaned and she could see the disappointment flicker through his eyes. "You've got to take care of yourself, you know that. Come here," he said as he led her into the bathroom. "Get on," he said as he pointed to the scales.

She immediately began shaking her head no. "I don't want too. I don't want to see how fat I'm getting."

He looked at her and felt a bolt of fear run straight through him. He knew her history, though it was something that no one liked to talk about. It was a totally taboo subject in the house. It had been three years and she had gotten through it and her family didn't like to bring it up, so he hadn't either. But it always played in the back of his mind since finding out about the baby. That's why he had ridden her about eating from the moment he found out she was pregnant. He had seen her looking in the mirror, examining her figure at length, as if looking for any sign of weight gain at all. He hadn't wanted to bring it up and upset her, but he now knew that he was going to have too.

"Jenna," he asked softly as he tried not to upset her, "you know you can't have those thoughts running through you head right now, don't you? You've got to take care of yourself, for you and our baby. You're going to gain weight, that's just part of it."

He saw the tears forming in her eyes. "I know. I keep telling myself that, but it's like my brain doesn't want to process it."

He knew that when she had gone to the doctor last time, she had weighed ninety-one pounds, which was four pounds under what her normal weight was, but the doctor had attributed it to all the morning sickness. After she had been given the anti-nausea medicine, the throwing up had stopped and he knew that she shouldn't weigh any less than that. If she did, then he knew they had a problem on their hands.

"Get on Bitsy," he gently urged.

Her eyes grew big and she began to shake her head no.

"I'm guessing that you know I'm not going to like what I see, right?"

Jenna looked down and shook her head yes.

"Get on Jenna," he said a little more forcefully. "If you don't get on the scales now, I'm going to have to go get your dad. You can't do this now," he said panicking. "I thought you were over this."

She began to cry and his heart broke. He gathered her in his arms held her close. "Oh Baby, please just get on. I can't help you if I don't know. "

She didn't say anything, but instead just shook her head no.

"Why Jenna, why now when it's more important than ever?"

She looked up at him with broken eyes. When she began talking, her voice pleaded for him to understand. "It's the only thing I have any control over in my life Jordan. I can control this. I can't control the kids, or the teachers or anything else. But I can control this."

"Oh God," he replied.

"I do eat, I promise I do," she said, her eyes now pleading for him to understand. "I just don't eat when I'm not with you."

"Are you making yourself throw up?" he asked.

She looked away from him, not meeting his eyes.

"Answer me Jenna," he said as he grabbed her arms. "You look at me and answer me, are you making yourself throw up?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and the action caused fresh tears to stream down her cheeks, "Only a few times. I'm trying really hard Jordan, I am. And most of the time, it works. I tell myself that I can't do this and the feelings go away for a while. But you don't know what it's like, hearing them talk about me every day. Whispering about the kind of person I am, how fat I'm going to get, how far I've fallen. You don't understand what its like," she sobbed.

"You've got ten seconds to step on that scale or I'm going to go get Derek," he threatened. And then he started counting, "One, two, three, four…"

She looked at him as if begging him to stop but he continued on, "five, six, seven, eight…"

She moved towards the scales and stepped on. She closed her eyes and looked away.

Jordan moved to look down and he felt his whole world start spinning as he saw the large red eighty-seven pop up on the screen. "Oh God," he said as tears welled in his eyes.


	60. Chapter 60

_

* * *

_

Last time:

"_You've got ten seconds to step on that scale or I'm going to go get Derek," he threatened. And then he started counting, "One, two, three, four…"_

_She looked at him as if begging him to stop but he continued on, "five, six, seven, eight…"_

_She moved towards the scales and stepped on. She closed her eyes and looked away._

_Jordan moved to look down and he felt his whole world start spinning as he saw the large red eighty-seven pop up on the screen. "Oh God," he said as tears welled in his eyes._

* * *

Jenna still hadn't opened her eyes or made an attempt to look at the scales. She had no idea what the number was, but she knew it wasn't good. She was trying so hard and in the beginning she was doing fine. But the more things that happened, the more she felt herself reverting back.

"Look Jenna," he said as she grabbed her arm. "Look down at the damn scale and look what you're doing to yourself. My God, what you're doing to our baby. How do we even know its okay? You haven't been to the doctor in over three weeks. What if it's too late," he began to panic.

Her eyes still didn't drift down to look at the scale, but they did grow wide as she looked at her husband. "I take my vitamins everyday and the baby will take what it needs from my body."

"Jenna, look at yourself, there's nothing to take," he exploded. "I'm not an expert, but I know that when you're body's not getting enough nutrients it starts shutting down certain things. Don't you think that it's going to try to get rid of something that's taking so much from you?"

He felt like he had been sucker punched. He was literally reeling at the moment. "Look at the scale Jenna, look at the damn scale."

She began shaking her head no.

"Fine," he said as he jerked her off of it by her wrist. He proceeded to drag her out of their room, her protesting the whole time. When he saw that Casey and Derek weren't in their room he began dragging her down the stairs.

When they entered the kitchen Casey was standing in front of the stove stirring something and Derek was standing directly behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

Jordan had been going so fast that when he stopped, Jenna's momentum carried her forward and she almost fell, but Jordan caught her and kept her upright.

Derek and Casey both looked over to see what the commotion was and they immediately knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he tried to read the expression on their faces.

"Tell them Jenna, tell them what's going on," Jordan demanded.

Jenna didn't say anything, but again just shook her head no.

"Dammit Jenna, quit shaking your head and speak up," Jordan bellowed.

"Jordan," Derek began, "I think you need to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You don't want to go there," was his response to Derek before turning his full attention to Jenna and once again demanding, "Tell them Jenna; I said tell them right now."

Derek and Casey looked at one another, clearly confused by what was transpiring in front of them. "Could someone just tell us what's going on? Evidently it was important enough for us to become involved in and you're really starting to scare us, so someone better start talking now," Derek urged.

"Tell them Jenna," Jordan raged on. "Tell them how you're trying to kill our baby and yourself."

"What?" Casey gasped. Derek still had his arms firmly planted around her and he could feel her legs give a little.

"Why don't we all just sit down at the table and discuss this?" Derek asked with a calm in his voice that he didn't feel. He then led Casey to the table and waited for the young couple to join them.

Jordan grabbed a hold of Jenna's arm and began to drag her over.

"Stop it Jordan, you're hurting me," she cried.

He immediately dropped her arm and took a seat, though she continued to stand where he left her, not moving towards the other three.

"Jenna baby," Derek urged softly, "come sit down and let us help you. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on."

Jenna still stood there unmoving and Derek thought she looked like she was in shock. Her eyes were big but it was like they weren't focusing in on anything. It was like reality was beyond her comprehension at the moment. Or maybe it was just that she wanted to escape her reality that badly.

"Jenna," Jordan barked.

At that Derek reached out and put his hand on Jordan's arm. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know that you're not helping anything by acting this way," Derek told the younger man.

Then getting up from the table he walked over to where Jenna stood and wrapped his daughter in his arms. He felt her immediately relax as she began to sob into his chest.

"What's wrong Sweetie," he gently urged on. "Tell Daddy what's happening."

She continued to cry uncontrollably and made no effort to talk.

"Tell them Jenna," Jordan said, this time the anger was gone from his voice, but it had been replaced with one of pain. "Tell them what you're doing to yourself. Tell them what you're doing to our baby."

Casey let out a feeble, "Oh no."

Derek just held his little girl tighter to him. When she didn't say anything, he finally asked, though he feared that he knew the answer to the question already. "Jenna, are you not eating?"

When she didn't reply, Derek gently urged her again, "Jenna, you need to talk to me. Tell me what's going on. Are you not eating?"

"Derek she's not eating," Jordan finally interrupted. He couldn't stand her silence anymore and he needed help. "I made her get on the scales and she weighed eight-seven pounds. Eighty-seven pounds," he cried. "She's lost four pounds since she got on the anti-nausea medicine. At the very least, she should be staying the same, but she's losing."

Casey looked at Jordan and asked, "Did she tell you she wasn't eating or did you just assume it?" Casey was looking for any answer other than the one that was staring them in the face.

"She admitted it. She said she tried really hard, but that she can't help herself sometimes. Casey, she admitted that she's made herself throw up too. What if it's too late?" he asked. "What if it's too late and the baby's already gone."

Casey reached over and placed her hand over the hand of the boy she loved like a son. "I can't promise you that it's okay because sometime a procedure is required, but if something had already happened to the baby, her body probably would have spontaneously aborted it." And with her words, she saw a small amount of relief wash over his pale face.

Derek was still standing away from the table, Jenna wrapped securely in his arms. "Why didn't you come to us Jenna? If it was bad enough to come to this, why didn't you come to us?"

Finally she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Everyone thought this was a horrible thing from the beginning. You told me yourself that I didn't have any idea what I was getting into, how hard it was going to be. And when it happened I didn't even want to admit it to myself, let alone any of you."

"What happened? What happened that was so bad that it had to come to this?" he asked pleadingly.

"Everything Daddy, it just all kind of started building up and every new thing just made it that much worse. First there was your response and then Gage's. We had to deal with the press and the locker thing at school. Then I went to see Jordan's mom and Daddy that was horrible, she hates me. But school's the worst. I can't handle it. I've tried to be brave and ignore it but I can't. The kids talk about me and the teachers talk about it. I know I shouldn't have skipped today, but yesterday before I even went in, I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe and I sat in my car for fifteen minutes trying to calm down. And then I heard Ms. Morgan and Meagan talking. I can't go back to that place; I won't survive if I have to go back there. Please don't make me go back there," she begged.

"But why stop eating? Why start with the anorexia and bulimia again?" he asked, as he tried desperately to understand. "You've done so good for so long, I thought we had this thing whipped."

"I did too, but you don't understand. I can't control any of those things that I told you about, but I can control this. Those girls at school are vicious Daddy, really vicious. Please don't make me go back there. I can't face them or Meagan."

Jordan and Casey watched from the table as Derek consoled his daughter, cradling her in his arms protectively.

"I'll take care of it Baby, I promise. They won't hurt you anymore. But you can't do this to yourself. Don't you want this baby?"

Tears continued to stream down her face as she shook her head yes. "There's this struggle in my head all the time. I love my baby, I promise I do and I want it more that anything in the world. But I look in the mirror and I see my stomach starting to get big and then all I can hear are those girls in my head talking about me getting fat and how far I've fallen. It's like it's constantly back and forth all the time. But sometime I win. Sometimes I can fight them back and not do it. But other times," she said as the tears still streamed down her checks, "well, other times I'm just not strong enough."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to get ready and go to the hospital. We're going to get you checked out and they can call your doctor and he can come in and talk to you. And then first thing in the morning, I'm calling your therapist and getting you an emergency appointment with her. It's going to be okay Jen; we're going to get through this."

Still holding her tightly, he turned to Jordan and said, "Take her upstairs and pack a bag for her in case they want to keep her overnight for observation. If I had to guess, I'd say they'll keep her and run some nutrients into her through an IV."

Jordan nodded his head and moved to get up from the table. When he reached them, Derek grabbed his arm and looked him straight in the eyes. "If she comes down those stairs looking anymore upset than she already does, I'm holding you responsible. I mean it, back off. You have no idea about this. We've lived it. Do you understand me?"

Jordan could see the seriousness in his eyes and he solemnly nodded his head in understand. Reaching out, he gently took her hand and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Derek watched them walk out before turning and heading straight towards Casey. Kneeling down, he took her hands and asked, "How are you doing?"

The tears that she had kept at bay while the kids were there finally broke free. "I'm scared to death. How did we get to this point again? Were we so stupid that we didn't even think that this was a possibility? I should have noticed Derek. I should have known something was wrong."

"There was no way for us to know Casey," he reassured her. "She's so tiny already that we couldn't have known. She ate in front of us. She seemed happy and well adjusted for the most part. This isn't our fault."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

When they got back up stairs, Jordan sat Jenna down on their bed and grabbed her overnight bag out of her closet. Walking over to her dresser he proceeded to pack the necessary things. Once he was finished he turned and motioned with his head towards the door and said, "Let's go."

"Please don't hate me," she whispered. "I can't make it through this if you hate me. I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

His heart broke for what seemed like the hundredth time that night at the words. He dropped the bag where he stood and walked towards the bed. When he reached it he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Jenna, I love you just as much now as I did the day we got married. If possible, I love you more. I couldn't hate you if I tried. It's just not in me."

She looked him in the eyes as if searching for any hint of untruth. Even though she saw none, she still had to ask, "Really?"

"Really," he said as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. He gathered her in his arms, sitting her on his lap and holding her tightly to him. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I only acted that way because I was so scared. I'm still scared Jenna. You can't imagine what this is like for me. All I want to do is take care of you and our baby, and this lets me know that I'm not doing a good job. I'm failing the both of you."

"No," she said as she pulled away from him slightly. "Jordan you're perfect. You're the best husband a girl could ask for. I just have this overwhelming need for perfection. I want everything to be perfect and lately it's been far from it."

"Jen, the world's not perfect. That's just part of life. But I can promise you one thing; we're perfect together, okay? We may be screwed up individually, but together we're perfect. We make each other perfect. We're going to get through this. But you're the key ingredient. You've got to be strong. You should have told me when you started feeling like this instead of hiding it."

She was about to say something else when they heard Derek call their names from downstairs.

She started to get up, but he held on tightly, keeping her with him. "I love you Jenna. I don't know how you can't see that by now, but I love you and that's the one thing you can count on never changing. If you don't understand anything else, I need you to understand that, okay?"

She nodded her head yes, and for the first time that night, he didn't mind her silence, because at least she seemed to be getting it through her head a little.

He moved his face towards hers, wanting to feel her lips on his, as much to reassure himself that it was going to be okay, as it was to reassure her.

Getting up, Jordan picked up Jenna's bag and with his other hand held hers tightly as they walked hand and hand down the stairs.

* * *

**So if you didn't pick up on the hints about Jenna's problem and you'd like me to pm some of them to you, just say so in your review. **

**The next chapter will be Citney and Cody. There will also be a Jordan/Gage chapter soon that will give you more insight into how this all started with Jenna three years ago.**


	61. Chapter 61

**So, we're on the fourth chapter of the same day, but now we're back to the Citney from Chapter 58. I gave you a little of what happened last time to refresh your memory since it's been awhile. And just to warn you, the next chapter will also be the same day.**

**This is Citney, as promised. Well, Citney and others, but its still Citney goodness!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_He watched as they sang together and basically acted out the whole scene. His mind went to how his relationship with Whitney had developed. How he had come to the point from her being his little sister's annoying best friend, to being all he ever wanted and hoped for._

_He was interrupted by Spencer coming to sit down beside him. "Where's your head?"_

_He wanted to tell him that his head was going crazy and his heart was breaking but he didn't. He watched as Cody took her hand and brought her closer to him as they sang the end together and he just shook his head. "You don't even want to know where my head is, man. I don't even want to know where my head is."_

* * *

Meagan had returned to the auditorium in time to see most of Whitney and Cody's song and she went absolutely crazy. "Oh my gosh, you two have to do that in the review. Cody, would you please sing that with Whitney in the show?"

Cody gave her his mega-watt smile and turned on the charm. "I'd love too Ms…"

"Ms. Bradford," Meagan replied with a smile. "But you can call me Meagan."

"Okay, Meagan. I'd love to sing with Whitney in your show, but I really think it's up to her."

Both of them turned their eyes to Whitney and Whitney's eyes went directly to Cam's.

Cam just shrugged his shoulders and she gave him a timid smile before turning back to Meagan, "Sure Ms. Bradford, I think it'd be fun."

They spent the next couple of hours practicing and finally it was time to leave. Meagan had called Cody and Whitney over to talk and all Cameron could do was stand there and glare. He was concentrating so hard on what was happening, that he was surprised when he felt Spencer elbowing him in the side. "Dude, you're phone's vibrating."

Cameron was startled to look down and see that it was Derek calling him. He quickly moved off the stage and walked up the aisle and out the door so that he could talk.

Walking outside, he quickly flipped open the phone, asking, "Derek?"

"Hey Cam, I need a big favor," Derek said in a harried voice. "We're on our way to the hospital with Jenna and I need you to take Whit by the house to pick up some clothes and then she's going to stay at your house tonight with Addie. I've already talked to Sam and he knows."

"Why are you taking Jenna to the hospital?"

"It's a really a long story, but we've found out that she's not been eating and that she's even been making herself throw up again, so we're taking her in to get checked out. I'm almost positive they're going to keep her overnight and even if they don't, there's no telling how long we'll be there. I don't want Whitney home by herself."

"No problem. But after we get her stuff, we'll come by the hospital. I'm sure I won't be able to keep Whit away."

"I know what you're saying, but try to discourage it. Her commercial shoot starts tomorrow and there's really nothing she can do here. Tell her I promise to keep her informed and that I really just want her to get some rest tonight."

"I'll try my hardest," he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "but I can't promise anything."

"I appreciate it Cam. Now I've really got to go. We're pulling up at the hospital right now."

Cam flipped his phone shut and was turning to walk back into the building when Whitney and Cody came out the door.

"Who was that?" she asked as they reached him.

"Listen," he said turning to Cody. "We're going to have to leave you on your own tonight. Something's come up that we need to talk about and I'm afraid that it doesn't concern you."

Cody raised his eyebrows at Cam as a smirk crossed his face, "How convenient."

Cameron reached out to take Whitney's hand. "You know what Cody; I don't have time for your little games right now. What I'm talking about is real and it's serious and I'm not spending another minute here trying to justify myself to you. I don't have to prove a damn thing to you." With that, he grabbed Whitney's hand and proceeded to drag her towards his SUV.

Whitney looked over her shoulders as they walked away and called back, "I'll see you at the shoot tomorrow morning. We're starting at the lake at six in the morning, right?"

"Yeah," he called back. "I'll see you there."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

They were now in the SUV. Cam still hadn't said anything to Whitney and she was starting to get a little scared.

"Cam, who was on the phone and what happened? Is something wrong?"

Cameron took her hand again and tried to figure out the best way to put this. "That was your dad on the phone, Whit. They've had to take Jenna to the hospital."

Cam saw the look of panic come over her face and he could feel her hand trembling in his. "Is she okay? Is it the baby?"

Cameron held tighter to her hand as he brought his other hand up to her hair. He ran his fingers through her slightly tangled curls in what he hoped was a calming gesture. "Your dad said that she hasn't been eating and that she's even been making herself throw up again."

Tears immediately sprang to Whitney's eyes and Cameron moved to pull her close. "That's all I really know. They were just pulling up at the hospital when he called and he said that they'd call us as soon as they knew something."

Whitney pulled away from him slightly. "We need to get there now."

"Baby, your daddy doesn't want you coming. He's said that there's nothing you can do and that he'll let us know the minute he knows something. He doesn't want you up late and not getting enough rest before your big day tomorrow. He's already talked to my dad and I'm taking you by your house to get some clothes and then you'll stay with us tonight, okay?"

He could tell that she didn't like the idea of the whole thing one bit, but she was always one to listen to and obey her dad, so she didn't question him, she just nodded her head in agreement.

Soon they had stopped by her house and she had grabbed her stuff and they were now pulling up in his driveway. Just then her phone rang and she didn't even bother to look to see who was calling, she just opened it and said, "Hello."

Cameron figured out rather quickly who was actually on the phone by her next statement. "That's really nice of you to call and check on me, Cody. Actually, they've taken my sister to the hospital but I haven't heard anything else yet."

Cameron watched Whitney as she listened intently before telling the other boy, "I'll need a ride to the lake, so that would be great. But I won't be at my house in the morning. I'm staying with the Shepherd's tonight. Here's the address,…" but before she could go on, Cam was grabbing her arm.

"I'll take you in the morning. I promise I won't get in the way, but it'll be fun to see what you're going to be doing tomorrow. I'll leave in time to get to school."

She nodded her head in agreement before continuing on with Cody. "Cam just offered to take me in the morning, but I'll see you there, okay?"

She was silent for a few more moments as he talked and then she glanced over at Cameron before she replied, "No really, it's okay. He doesn't mind at all. It'll give him a chance to see what I'll be doing tomorrow. But thanks anyway."

Evidently he had given up and told her goodbye, because she soon said, "Goodbye," and flipped her phone shut.

Cameron came around and grabbed her bag and took her hand to help her out. "Thanks for letting me take you in the morning."

"Thanks for offering, but I really don't know why you want to get up that early. You could have almost two more hours of sleep if you'd let Cody come get me."

He wanted to tell her that it would also be two more hours that she would be alone with Cody, but he refrained himself. Things were going too good right now to get in an argument.

Whitney began to walk towards the front door but Cam stopped her. "You know, after everyone goes to bed, you could come into my room and stay with me," he said almost tentatively.

Even in the dark, Cameron could see her cheeks turn red at the idea. "I don't know…"

"I don't mean that anything has to happen. It's just that the thought of you in my bed for the night sounds so damn good. I don't expect anything to happen at all. I just want you there with me."

"What if Addie wakes up and sees that I'm not there?"

"Big deal, we'll just say that you were upset and you came to me to talk."

"But she'll wonder why I didn't wake her up. She's my best friend and we talk about everything."

He could tell she was really thinking about this hard as he pulled her close to him, trying to convince her that it was a good idea. "But I'm your boyfriend, and who is there better than your boyfriend to comfort you when you're upset. Come on Whit, I want you to spend the night in my bed with me. Please?"

She looked into his eyes and she could see how much this really meant to him and she knew that she could trust him. When he said that he wouldn't try anything, she knew he meant it, but the problem was, she really wasn't sure she trusted herself to be with him like that. Her feelings ran so strong that she really felt like it was an invitation for disaster.

"Please?" he asked once again as he ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "I just want to know what it's like to wake up with you in my arms. I've imagined it so many times."

And that was it. Those were the magic words and she knew that she couldn't say no. "Alright, I'll come in there, but we've got to make sure and get up early enough that your parents don't find out. I'm sure that there's really no way around getting by without Addie finding out, but I don't want Sam and Kendra to find out, okay?"

"Okay," he said with a smile that covered his whole face. "Thank you. You don't have any idea what this means to me."

Whitney put her arms around Cameron's neck and pulled him down so that his lips met hers. Finally pulling away, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Of course I know what it means to you. Don't you think it means that to me too? I love you Cam and I want to be with you every minute I can."

He felt his stomach do flip flops as his heart began to pound harder and a feeling came over him that he hadn't felt in weeks. He felt secure in their relationship for the first time in what seemed like forever and he only hoped that it would last. He knew that if they could just get through this stupid weekend and he could get Cody Efron back in California, then things would be good again.

When they walked into the house, they found the rest of the Shepherd family sitting in the den watching television. When Kendra saw them come in she immediately got up and came over to give Whitney a hug and asked, "How are you doing, Sweetie?"

"I'm doing fine, really," she said with a slight smile. "But I'm really tired. I think I'll go upstairs and get ready for bed. Hopefully my daddy will call before too long."

She began walking up the stairs and Cameron turned around to follow her.

Before he could get too far, he heard Kendra call, "Hey Cam."

Turning he asked, "Yeah Mom?"

"Let her get settled in, you don't have to smother her. How did she take it?"

"Well, she was upset and she wanted to go over there, but I told her what Derek said and she went along with it."

"Good. I'm really kind of surprised to see you home so soon. You didn't go out after practice?"

"No, after Derek called, she and Cody came out and I didn't want to tell her in front of him. Besides, it's none of his business. And I have to admit, the only half way descent thing about this whole situation, is that I didn't have to spend another second with Cody Efron tonight."

"What's he like?" Addie asked excitedly.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure my take on him isn't quite going to be what yours is, but this is basically how I see him. He's a girlfriend stealing weasel whose ego is so big, it's a wonder he can even get around."

"You're just jealous. He's an absolute doll," Addie said dreamily.

"Yeah, well that doll is trying to steal my doll and now he's wormed his way into singing with her in the review."

"Did you just call Whitney your doll? Have you been watching 'Guys and Dolls' again Cam," Addie teased.

"Shut up," he said as he picked up a pillow off a chair and threw it at her. "I'm going up to check on Whitney."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cam had been in bed for almost an hour and was beginning to think that she wasn't coming when he finally saw his door creep open. She looked so damned adorable that he really thought for a moment that his heart stopped. She had on little pink and orange striped sleep shorts with a pink spaghetti strap shirt that rode up just enough that he could see part of her flat, toned stomach. Her hair wasn't up in the usual messy bun he was used to seeing when she spent the night with Addie. Instead, her dark curls fanned out over her shoulders and there was no other word to describe her, but beautiful.

She made her way to his bed and he lifted the covers up for her to slide in. He usually just slept in his boxers and no shirt, but tonight he had thrown on a pair of pajama bottoms, just to make her feel a little more at ease.

She lay on her side facing him and smiled.

"I was beginning to think you'd stood me up," he said teasingly, though deep down, that insecurity had been playing in his head.

"I told you I'd be here didn't I?" she asked as she ran her hand across his forehead. "I was just talking to Addie for a while. I really do feel bad for not spending time with her anymore. I've got to be a better friend."

He took the hand that she had ran across his forehead and gently kissed the palm. "You're a great friend, but you're an even better girlfriend."

She grinned at him before taking her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawing on it.

He instantly groaned. "You can't be doing things like that Whit. That drives me crazy."

"I don't mean too," she said innocently.

"I know you don't." Any other girl and he would have known that it was her way of telling him that she wanted something from him, but not Whit. With Whit, it was pure innocence and to him that was sexier that anything.

Whitney scooted closer to him. "Just because we're not ready for certain things, doesn't mean that we can't do other things, right? I mean, I really don't think I can lay here by you all night and not kiss you. In fact, I don't want to lie here all night and not kiss you."

There really weren't words to describe adequately all that he felt for her. He had gone his whole life from girl to girl, taking what he wanted before moving on. But with her, he forgot all about the taking. It was all about the giving and he would give her whatever she wanted.

He felt an internal war raging inside him. She invoked things in him that were so new and exciting, but at the same time, he was always mindful of how he was with her. But he knew that the invitation she just extended to him was one that he had to take. It was too good to be true and he couldn't pass it up. Her lying in his bed, underneath him as they kissed. He could feel his body react to just the thought and he knew that somehow he would have to control it, because he wanted this more than anything, and there was no way he was turning her down.

Rolling her onto her back gently, he hovered over her, propping himself up on one elbow as he ran his other hand through her hair. "I don't want to either, but we've got to set ground rules. No matter what, we can't get carried away. It's so easy to get carried away with you, but now isn't the time or place, okay?"

She looked directly into his eyes and nodded her head in understanding.

"Good," he said as he lowered his head and rubbed his lips against hers gently. "I love you Whit," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**So, the next chapter is back to the hospital and we'll learn more about Jenna's situation. Plus, Gage will be arriving soon and I really want a nice heart to heart between him and Jordan. **


	62. Chapter 62

**So this chapter is completely Jordan and Jordan/Gage and it gives you insight into how all this came to be with Jenna.**

* * *

The longer they were at the hospital and the more people that came in, the more scared Jordan became.

Everything was kind of mixed up and jumbled in his head. He wasn't a doctor and the medical terminology pretty much went straight over his head. But there were key words that stood out that absolutely petrified him.

After Dr. Giles had come in and examined Jenna, he had given them the gravity of the situation. They had been thrilled when the sonogram had shown that their baby was still very much there and that the heart was beating just as it should be, but the doctor had brought them back down to reality by telling them that this by no means meant that they were out of the woods.

He told Jenna that she was now at greater risk for a variety of health problems and complications and that if she continued on, the risks would just continue to escalate. He mentioned liver, kidney and heart damage. He told them that even though she had been taking her vitamins that there was no way the baby was getting everything it needed and that it had probably already starting sucking the calcium out of her bones and teeth.

But it continued to get scarier as he talked about the ramifications on the baby. He talked about Pre-eclampsia and placental separation. There was something about an incomplete cervix and worst of all, spontaneous abortion. Then he said that if she continued on and those things didn't happen, that most likely the baby wouldn't be born full term and that there was a much higher risk of the baby being stillborn.

And then he went on to talk about if the baby survived after birth. There was low birth weight and something about a bad Apgar score and lower IQ's and failure to thrive in the first year.

It was just about more than he could take, but he sat there and was strong for Jenna. But on the inside he was dying. He didn't have his family there to depend on and Derek had his hands full between worrying about both Jenna and Casey. And so he sat there and held it all in.

And that's the way it had been for hours. They had kept Jenna just as Derek thought they would and she now had a line running down her nose and into her stomach giving her and their baby much needed nutrients. He had been shocked when the doctor had told her that if she didn't leave it in, they'd be forced to go to more extreme measures. In his mind, he couldn't grasp why she wouldn't leave the tiny tube in, it just didn't make sense. But if there was one thing that was starting to make sense to him, it was that this disease didn't make any sense at all.

She had finally settled down, running on a range of emotions from totally hysterical to an almost state of total shutdown, and was now sleeping. But there was absolutely no rest for Jordan. His mind was racing a million miles an hour and he was a total basket case. He felt like a failure as both a husband and a father. He kept replaying things over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out what he could have done differently.

Finally after taking one more look at Jenna to make sure she was sound asleep, he quietly got up and made his way out into the waiting room. Pulling his phone out, he dialed the familiar number and waited for it to be answered.

"Hello," came a groggy voice on the other end of the line.

Jordan looked at his watch and saw that it was two in the morning. He instantly felt bad for calling his best friend. Time had just gotten away from him and he had no idea it was already that late.

"Gage, I'm sorry bud, I just realized what time it is," he apologized.

"Jordan, what's going on? Is something wrong?" A much more alert sounding Gage was now asking.

"Have you not talked to your parents tonight?" For some reason, he just assumed that Derek and Casey would have called Gage to let him know what was happening, but in hind sight, things had been so crazy that it was probably the furthest thing from either of their minds at the time.

"No. I had a fundraiser tonight for a children's organization and then I came home and went to bed early. Is Mom okay?"

Jordan could hear the panic building in Gage's voice and he tried to put him at ease. "Your Mom's just fine Gage, but Bitsy's not," he said with a slight crack in his voice.

"What's wrong with Bitsy?" he asked as he climbed out of bed and began pacing.

Jordan felt this wave of emotion come over him. He was so grateful to finally have someone to talk to about this instead of trying to hold it all in. "She's had a really rough time of it lately. School's been brutal on her and it's not just the kids. The teachers are talking too, especially Meagan."

Jordan was now sitting in a chair bent over with his head hanging to almost his knees. He had one hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other one cradled the phone to his ear. "It finally just really blew up today. She didn't go to school and we couldn't find her for hours. When I finally did, it was brutal. She kept telling me how she had trapped me and how I must hate her. She had heard Meagan spewing her venom and took it to heart. Anyway, I went and had it out with Meagan, and when I got back I had told her that we'd go out and get ice cream."

He was now having a hard time getting the words out as the emotions that he had held in for so long began to bubble to the surface. "One thing led to another and all of a sudden it just hit me. I drug her into the bathroom and she wouldn't get on the scales. She refused to Gage. I finally had to threaten her that I'd go get your dad before she'd get on. Gage, she weighed eighty-seven pounds," he somehow managed to choke out.

"Oh God," Gage said.

Jordan could hear doors slamming and drawers shutting in the background. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing my bag and heading to the airport. I have to tell you that I'm madder than hell that no one's bothered to call me until now."

"Listen, I've been kind of occupied the last few hours," he said in defense.

"I know, but what about Mom and Dad, or Whit? How about Nana and Papa?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea where Whitney's at and I'm not even sure that your grandparents know. I've been focused on one thing and that it."

"I didn't mean to jump down your throat. You were doing exactly what you needed to be doing, what I wanted you to be doing. God, I just want to shake her. She's done so well for so long."

"I knew she had a problem in the past, I remember you telling me about it. But I was off at college and I guess I just didn't realize it was that bad. And then it's like no one breathes a word about it at the house and I guess I just wanted to believe that it must not be that big of a deal if they weren't talking about it."

"It was a huge deal Jordy. It was bad for awhile."

"I still don't even know anything about it. How did it all start?"

"She made varsity cheerleader her freshman year. That's completely unheard of, you know that. But she tried out at the end of eighth grade and she made it, she's just that good. She went to cheerleading camp that summer and she was the only one there her age, but you know Jenna, she can fit in anywhere. Anyway, from what she says, they were sitting in the cafeteria eating and she went and got an ice cream cone and sat down and started eating it."

Jordan heard him pause for a minute and heard Gage ask someone to go get his car for him. Then turning his attention back to the phone conversation he went on, "She said that the girls all looked at her really weird and when she asked them what was wrong, they were all telling her that they couldn't believe she was eating that."

"You're kidding?" Jordan asked. "She's always been next to nothing and they were worrying about her eating an ice cream cone?"

"Yeah, they told her that she was a flyer and that that was why they had picked her, because she was so tiny that they could throw and catch her easily, which was a bunch of bull because she could out tumble every one of those girls with her hands tied behind her back. "

"So that's how it started?"

"No, that was just the beginning. Later that night her roommate came up to her and told her there was a way for her to eat the ice cream and still stay tiny. She told her to just use her toothbrush and make herself throw up."

"Poor baby," Jordan groaned.

"Yeah, but it didn't stop there. There was one cheerleader that was just really vicious to Jenna, I'm sure it was pure jealousy. But evidently she had picked up on Jenna's insecurities about the ice cream thing and she went with it. For the rest of camp, every time Jenna got food on her plate the girl would make remarks asking her if she was really going to eat all that or she'd tell her that it would catch up with her eventually."

"How bad did it actually get?" Jordan really didn't want to know, but he had too. He had to know everything if he was going to help his wife get through this.

"I was away at college too, so I wasn't really there, but evidently they finally found out when she passed out at a game. When they got her to the doctor she weighed eighty pound, which if about twenty pounds under what she should weight at her height. She just hid it so well and was already so tiny. Mom and Dad blamed themselves for not picking up on it, but like I said, she hid it well. Whitney may be the actress in the family, but don't let Jenna fool you, she can put on a show when the need arises."

"Mom and Dad found a great therapist and she responded well, but Jenna has always been so body conscious. Her looks mean everything to her. For some reason, that's what she thinks people associate her with. She thinks they expect her to be a certain way and she aims to please. I guess we've all been in a state of denial, because we should have seen this coming."

Jordan was still trying to take in everything that Gage was telling him. He was trying to get everything straight in his head so he could somehow figure it all out. "The girls at school have been cruel. They've been talking about her getting fat and how far she's fallen down whatever social scale they think there is. It's been brutal. I thought I was doing a good job of helping her through it, but evidently I suck at it."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for this. This is a battle that goes on in her head constantly. Even when she was doing so good, it was always there in the back waiting to come out again, it's just how it works. Is she starting to show?"

Jordan had to smile at the question. "She's starting to get just the slightest little baby bump. I keep telling her how adorable it is, because it is. To me she's absolutely perfect, but I guess she doesn't see it that way. Gage, she scared me to death tonight and then the doctors made it even worse. There are a million different things that can go wrong with her and the baby from this. If we don't get a handle on it somehow, then we could lose them both," he said as his voice cracked for good this time and the tears began to flow.

"I'm headed to the airport right now and I'm catching the first available flight. I'll be there before you know it, Bud. Just hang in there until I can get there to help. Can you do that?" he asked.

"I can do that," Jordan replied with a shaky voice. "I'm so glad you're coming. Your Dad has to deal with your Mom, and you know my Mom's totally out the picture. I just need someone to talk to. I've got to be strong for Jenna, but I just don't feel very strong right now."

"Like I said, just hold it together until I get there."

"Thanks a lot Gage; I don't have any idea what I'd do without you."

They said their goodbyes and Jordan slowly made his way back to Jenna's room. He stood in the doorway and looked at his wife. She was so tiny and she looked so fragile, like she could break at any moment. He would give anything to be able to take this from her, but he was learning quickly that this was going to be a battle that he couldn't fight for her. He could be there for her, but she was going to have to do it on her own, and that scared him to death.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	63. Chapter 63

**Citney/Kendra, Citney/Cody, Jitsy/Gage/Dasey**

**Enjoy!**

WCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCKWCK

Cameron hadn't slept a bit all night. Really he had tried, but it just didn't happen. After Whit had finally gone to sleep, wrapped securely in his arms, he shut eyes but nothing. It was like his eyes were incapable of staying shut when she was this close to him. So he did what any other totally love sick, whipped guy would do in his situation, he had spent the night watching her sleep.

It still totally amazed him that he was the one lucky enough to have her and it killed him to know that he could have had her for a lot longer, if he had just opened his eyes and saw what was in front of him. It totally blew his mind that he had spent years chasing after Jenna when Whitney had been right there waiting all along. As much as he hated John Tyler, he would forever be grateful to him for one thing. He had opened his eyes to Whitney and now he couldn't ever imagine his life without her.

He had been so pissed when Cody had gotten her to sing with him and if it was possible, even madder when Ms. Bradford asked them to sing together in the review. Whitney was his girl to sing with. But he had to smile at the thought of her face on Friday when she saw him take the stage by himself with his guitar. She had begged him to sing by himself and he kept blowing her off. He just couldn't imagine that there was a song from Broadway that would be something that he could actually feel comfortable singing. It just wasn't him. But he had reluctantly gone to his mom for a suggestion and of course she had run with it. And when she came to him with the song, he had been floored. For one, it wasn't your typical Broadway song, it had actually been a top forty hit first. And if there was ever a song that described how he felt about Whitney, this was the one. She was going to absolutely die when she heard him sing it, and the best part was that she would instantly realize that it was totally about her and for her.

They had set the alarm for 4:30 to give her time to jump in the shower and blow dry her hair before they headed out. It was now 4:28. He slowly and carefully reached over and turned off the alarm clock. He didn't want her to wake up to some shrieking clock; he wanted to wake her up with soft kisses and sweet words.

Just as he was leaning down to brush his lips against her ear, he heard his door open. He didn't even want to look to see who it was. They were busted and he figured he was dead meat.

"Cameron!" he heard his Mom's voice whisper harshly. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if I had sent your Dad up here to make sure you guys were awake? He would have busted a vein when he went in and saw that Whitney wasn't in Addison's room."

He moved slowly, hoping that Whitney wouldn't wake up. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his mom in front of Whit. "Ssh," he whispered as he sat up.

Kendra shut the door and moved closer to the bed. "Thank God it looks like she at least has clothes on."

"Mom," he said harshly, "shut up or you're going to wake her."

His mom cocked one eyebrow and gave him a look that said, 'you just crossed the line mister.'

"I'm sorry, but please, don't embarrass me. Of course she has clothes on, so do I."

She looked at his bare chest questioningly.

"I do," he said as he moved the covers slightly to reveal his pajama bottoms. "Nothing happened, I promise. And it's all my fault. I begged her to come in here."

"That I can believe," she said as she smiled. "Cam, your dad would have already had you jerked out of that bed by your ear if he had been the one to come in here and find the two of you. Not only should you not have a girl in your bed in the morning, but she's not just any girl, she's Derek's girl. I'm really afraid Sam would have had a heart attack."

"Like I said Mom, I swear, nothing happened. I just wanted to know what it was like to have her fall asleep in my arms, to see her wake up in the morning. You know how I feel."

Kendra smiled at her son. "I know exactly how you feel, and that's why what just happened is so dangerous. Cam, she's fifteen years old. I know how much you love her and how much she loves you, but you've got to be smart. I know things are going to happen. I might be forty, but I remember what it's like. But she's so young, just don't let her grow up too fast, okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

"Now, I'm going to leave, and to tell you the truth, probably smile all day thinking about this. You two are the absolute most adorable thing I've ever seen. I just hate that I can't share it with Casey."

"No," he said as his eyes got big.

"Relax; I said I'm not going to. Now wake her up, she's got a really big day today."

Kendra turned to walk out the door, but she stopped when she heard him call, "Mom."

Turning she looked back at him. "I just want to say thanks for everything, for the song and for being so good about this. I just…well…thanks," he finally managed to get out.

"No problem Son, that's what Mom's do."

After she had gone and shut the door behind her, he turned his attention back to the sleeping form beside him. Just as he was leaning down towards her, he was shocked to see her eyes pop open.

"That was embarrassing," she said as she looked up at him.

"You heard all that?" he asked with a groan.

"Every last sweet word of it," she replied as she snaked her arms around his neck. "And I'm really curious about one part. What song were you thanking Kendra for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"So does this mean your going to sing by yourself?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess you'll just have to wait a couple of days and find out."

"No fair," she whined. "Okay, if you're not going to tell me, then I'll just have to go to the source of all information. Addie will tell me."

"No she won't," he told her confidently.

"Yes, she will, she tells me everything."

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses along it until he reached her ear and whispered, "You can't tell what you don't know. And Addie doesn't know a thing."

She pulled away from him and pouted, "That's not fair."

"Well, I'll tell you something else that's not fair, I have my gorgeous girlfriend in my bed and I can't stay here with her all day. But you're going to be late for your shoot if you don't get up right now. So here's a little hint to help you make it through the day. Yes, I'm going to sing by myself, and I'm even going to play my guitar, but as for what song, you'll just have to be surprised like everyone else."

WCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCCWCC

When they pulled up at the lake they were overwhelmed by the amount of people and equipment and trailers that were there. They immediately rushed up to Whitney and pulled her inside one trailer, saying that she had to have her hair and makeup done and make sure that the clothes they had chosen for her fit.

The early November morning was already freezing and he walked over to a table that had pastries and coffee on it. "Mind if I get a cup of coffee?" he asked a man standing on the other side of the table.

"Knock yourself out kid, take a cinnamon roll too."

Cameron nodded his thanks and stood for the next hour watching things being set up and lights and cameras tested. It really was fascinating.

He saw the trailer door open and assumed it was Whitney coming out, but was very disappointed to see that it was Cody. He must have arrived before them because Cam wasn't even aware that he was there yet. But even worse than that, it meant that Cody had spent the last hour in the trailer with Whitney.

Cody made his way over to the table and grinned at Cam. "So, you risked freezing weather and lack of sleep rather than risking me picking up Whitney, huh?"

"Wow, you're actually smarter than you look," Cam replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, to bad you can't be here all day. I bet you've got to get to class this morning, right?"

Cameron nodded his head. "But it's really no big deal. You see, Whitney loves me; in fact she's very committed to me. So I don't have anything to worry about."

"Right," Cody said with a sly grin. "Like I said before, you're so confident in that fact that you couldn't even let me bring her out here."

Before Cam could respond, the trailer door opened again and this time it was Whitney. Both boys stopped everything and just stared. Cameron always wondered how he could be shocked at her beauty after knowing her for so long, but it never ceased to amaze him.

She made her way over to them and smiled at both boys. She looked at Cody and asked, "Did you know we were going to be in bathing suits and have to get in the water this morning?"

"I had no idea what they had planned for us until I got here."

"Neither did I. That water is going to be freezing," she said with a shudder.

"Yeah, and we won't just be doing it one time. You might as well plan on spending your day with me pushing you into that water over and over until they get the shot they want. We'll be in the water a lot. Plus, they'll be getting us out and doing our hair and make up again about a dozen times so that we can keep doing it. It's not as easy as it looks."

Whitney looked at Cam and grinned. "I think I'd rather being going to school with you in an hour. Suddenly, Chemistry, Geometry and French sound a lot more fun."

Cameron tried to smile as he nodded his head at her. He wished she was going with him too, but instead, she was going to be playing in the water with Cody Efron all day.

GJJDCGJJDCGJJDCGJJDCGJJDCGJJDCGJJDCGJDCCGJJDCGJJDCGJJDCGJJDC

Jordan had spent the rest of his night in a chair by Jenna's bed, with his head resting lightly on her stomach. He hadn't slept a wink, but still it was comforting to know that he was there with Jenna and that his baby was at least, for the moment, safely growing underneath where his head lay.

A nurse had come in to check on her about an hour ago and he had made her leave. He knew that right now, she was fine, and he didn't want her disturbed. She didn't seem to be upset in the least and he wanted her to stay asleep for a long as possible. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and at least while she was asleep she didn't seem to be upset by anything.

And that's how Gage found them when he entered the room. Jenna sleeping peacefully with Jordan's head lying on her stomach. "Well," he said as enthusiastically as he could, "isn't this a Kodak moment. I wish I had a camera."

Jordan's head popped up and he instantly smiled at his best friend. He carefully pulled away from Jenna and made his way over to where Gage stood. He reached for one of his hands and then pulled him into a manly hug. "I haven't been so happy to someone in a long time. How was your flight?"

"It was okay. Actually, I might start flying in the middle of the night from now on. I think I only had to sign about twenty or so autographs instead of the normal hundreds, plus, I didn't even have to take that many pictures. Middle of the night flying definitely has its perks." Then turning serious, he looked over at the tiny girl they both loved so much, lying still in the bed. "So how was our girl last night?"

"She never even stirred. She hasn't made a sound since I came back in here last night after I talked to you. I think she's totally exhausted on every front. When they came in here to check her vitals this morning I wouldn't let them. More than anything she needs rest. When she's resting she doesn't have to deal with anything and I know that the baby's safe. Personally, as much as I love being with her, I'd give anything if she could sleep the next six months away."

They walked back over to the bed and each sat down in a chair, on either side of her bed. "She just looks so sweet and innocent lying there like that, doesn't she?" Gage asked as he ran he hand softly along the top of her head.

Jordan nodded his head in agreement but didn't respond. He didn't trust his voice to respond at the moment. He just felt such an overwhelming range of emotions and he was having a hard time dealing with them.

Just then, Jenna's eyes fluttered open and they could tell that she was confused at her surroundings for a moment. Her eyes darted from Jordan to Gage and back to Jordan. "What's going on?"

"Remember, we brought you in last night," Jordan urged. He didn't want to have to go into everything; he wanted her to remember because he didn't think he had the power to explain it all.

Her hand immediately went to her stomach. "Is the baby still okay?" she asked urgently.

He smiled at her as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "The baby's fine. But we've got to make sure it stays that way, right? You're going to have to be strong."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Look who came to see you. He's probably getting his feelings hurt right about now," Jordan told her with a smile.

Jenna immediately turned her head and a huge smile came across her face. "Bubba, what are you doing here?"

Gage reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He literally wanted to cry at the sight of the feeding tube running through her nose, but he kept a smile on his face as he responded. "I heard one of my girls needed me, so where else would I be?"

"You didn't have to come. Aren't you going to get in trouble?" she asked.

Jordan looked at Gage to see how he answered. It hadn't even occurred to him when he had called Gage last night that he would probably be facing a pretty steep fine for leaving during the week of a game.

Gage just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but who cares if I do. It's only money. We're six and two, they're not going to get rid of me that easy. They haven't had a season like this in years."

Jenna seemed pleased by his answer, but Jordan felt horrible. He knew that Gage was probably going to get fined five to ten thousand dollars a day for being away from New York, but at the same time, he knew that when he had told Jenna that he didn't care, he really didn't. Gage was Derek's son through and through and family came first above all else.

Just then Derek and Casey walked into the room. Derek had finally convinced Casey to leave the hospital a little after twelve, telling her that he was sure that Jordan would call them if anything changed.

Casey immediately ran to Gage and pulled him out of the chair. "My baby's here," she said excitedly. "When did you get here?" she asked as she pulled him tightly to her.

Gage pulled away from her slightly and smiled down at her. "Just about fifteen minutes ago." And then he tried to put a stern look on his face, though he knew it didn't come off like much of one. "And I just want to thank the both of you," he said as he looked at both his parents, "for letting me know about this. Just because I'm in New York, doesn't mean I'm not a part of this family anymore."

Derek walked over and pulled his son into a hug. "We talked about it last night and decided that we'd call you this morning after we got back to the hospital and knew more about what was going on. As happy as we are to see you, we wanted to avoid this. Gage, you have a responsibility to your team and you've got a huge game coming up Sunday. Have you even called your coach to tell him you're out of town?"

Gage looked at his dad sheepishly and nodded his head no.

"You know there's going to be a huge fine for this, don't you?"

This time Gage nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, now that I've done the scolding, I'm going to do the praising. I'm proud of you for making this choice, even though it's not the easy one. And whatever they fine you, I'm paying it. If they don't have anymore compassion in their hearts than that, then I'll cover whatever they want. Okay?"

"Dad, I'm a big boy, I can pay my own fines."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean you have too," he said, before turning his attention to his daughter. "And how's my girl today?" he asked as he made his way over to her bed.

"Okay," she said timidly. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you last night because everything was so crazy after we got here. But I'm really sorry that I'm putting you guys through this Daddy. Mom has enough happening and I know the last thing you all need is me screwing up again."

"Hey," he said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You're not a screw up and we don't think one bit less of you than we did before any of this happened. You're our baby and we love you and we're going to get through this, okay? I've already called your therapist this morning and she's clearing a block of time to come by here today and talk to you."

Jenna smiled at him in response.

"And," Derek said as he turned his attention towards Jordan, "she'd like to talk with you separately too. There's a lot to learn about this and she's the best one to help you."

"No problem," Jordan said as he lifted Jenna's hand up to his lips. "I'm going to be here every minute until she gets to come home."

Jenna looked up at her husband and saw the love and commitment that radiated from him. Somehow, she had to memorize that look so when her head started telling her things, she could bring that picture back up to mind and tell herself that somehow, she had to find a way to quit listening to her head and start listening to her heart. Because her heart told her how much he loved her and she knew deep down that that was the truth.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't do review replies for the last chapter but I'm busy at work trying to get everything ready so I can leave for a week.**

**Every year we go with our church youth group and sponsor at church camp for a week. So the next time I'll update will be July 21st. The place we go is up in the mountains and we don't take any computers or televisions or anything. I'm even leaving my iPod touch at home, so no internet access at all. **

**But I'd love to come home to an inbox full of reviews. Let me know what you think and I'll reply to all your reviews when I get back.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I'm ba-ack! I hope you missed me at least a little and that you'll let me know it by reviewing.**

**Citney, Jitsy, Dasey/Gage/Jordan**

* * *

The director approached the trio and smiled approvingly at Whitney and Cody. "You two look absolutely perfect. I just need to go over a few things with you and we'll be ready to start filming."

Whitney looked over at Cam and he smiled at her. "I guess that's my cue to go," he said before leaning forward to kiss her.

Before his lips could reach hers, he heard a screeching voice come from one of the make-up people. "Don't even think about touching her lips."

Whitney jumped back at the harshness of the person's tone and her eyes grew incredibly big.

Cameron was determined to get in a proper goodbye, especially in front of Cody, so taking a step back towards Whitney; he grabbed both her hands and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You know I'm going to totally flunk my Calc test today and it's going to be all your fault."

"Why?" he heard her whisper back.

"Because, the only thing I'm going to be able to think about is how beautiful you look," he answered.

He pulled away from her and squeezed her hands but before he could pull away entirely, she was squeezing back and smiling as she told him, "I love you, Cam."

A huge smile crossed his face as his heart began beating erratically at her admission. For her to say that out loud, in front of everyone, especially Cody, meant more to him than anything in the world. He had to swallow to get the knot out of his throat before he replied, "I love you too, Whit." And with that he gave her one more grin and then turned and walked away whistling the song he would be singing to her in two days. He thought that there was no way for his day to get any better after waking up with her in his arms, but somehow, that had just been topped.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Casey and Derek had taken Gage down to the cafeteria for breakfast, knowing that Jenna and Jordan probably needed some time together after everything that had occurred in the last twenty-four hours.

When they left the room, an uncomfortable silence was left hanging in the air and neither one of them knew exactly what to do about it. Jenna was totally embarrassed and ashamed by the whole situation and Jordan was trying to choose his words very carefully, afraid that he would say the wrong thing and make the whole situation worse.

Finally, Jenna broke the silence when she told him, "I must look horrible with this stupid tube in my nose. I want them to take it out."

Jordan felt panic course through him at her words. "No way," he immediately said, his voice sounding much harsher than he had intended.

He could tell by the look on Jenna's face that she was taken aback by his statement and tone of voice and he quickly moved to smooth things over. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I promise," he said as he smoothed her hair down.

"It's just that the tube doesn't bother me at all. The only thing I think about when I see it, is that everything's going to be okay. I know everything was crazy last night but Jenna, I don't think you'll ever be able to begin to comprehend how scared I was. You and this baby are all I have, you're it. And last night, I found out that I could have lost the both of you if I hadn't found out when I did. I'm serious Jenna, you two are my life," he said once again, trying to make her understand how he felt, trying to reassure her that she was it for him.

Jenna's eyes began tearing up at his confession and once again, she tried to remind herself to think back on this conversation when her head started thinking crazy things. He loved her, there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that he loved her more than anything in this world and she felt the knot in her stomach begin to ease a little.

"I'm so sorry Jordy. I mean, I've fought it off for almost three years, but going back to school and hearing that day after day and then having Meagan on top of everything else, it was just too much," she told him truthfully.

"But that's what I'm here for," he told her as he brought her hand up to his mouth once again. "When things get to be too much, I want you to come to me and let me help you." He stopped there for a moment, wondering if he should go on. Deciding that if he wanted her to be absolutely honest with him, then he owed her the exact same thing. "Do you have any idea how it made me feel when I found out?" he asked her as his voice cracked.

He stopped for a moment to gather his emotions before he went on. "I mean, here I was thinking that we were living this perfect life and then this slams me in the face. I feel like a total failure. I keep asking myself, how could I not see this happening? What kind of husband does that make me, when I can't even tell when something is seriously, hell, life threateningly, wrong with my wife?"

Jenna's heart broke for him. She had to make him understand somehow that this had nothing to do with him, that in no way was this his fault. "Jordan, there was no way for you to know. I'm not proud of it, but this disease is all about deceit and secrecy. There was absolutely no way for you to know what I was doing. I don't want you to blame yourself for this for one second. I couldn't stand it if you blamed yourself for this."

"Jenna, I held you every night, I hugged you every day. I should have noticed," he said, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Look at me, how were you supposed to see it?" she asked him.

"If I couldn't see it, then how could you see it? I don't understand how you can look in the mirror and see anything other than what I see. There's nothing to you Jenna but skin and bones and I just don't understand how you can look in the mirror and not see that."

"Nothing about this whole thing makes sense. That's just how it works. All it takes is that seed getting planted in your head and then it's just like it grows until it's totally taken over. Hearing them talk about me, it was just too much. And it's a control thing Jordan. I can't control what they say, but I can control this and it's almost like an 'I'll show you', thing for me. You know how stubborn I am; I guess in my own warped way, I was trying to prove to them that they weren't right."

His heart had unclenched a little at her honesty but he still couldn't understand it. "It just scares me too death to know that when you look in the mirror and see the evidence of our baby, that all you see is fat. Can you understand how scary that is for me?"

"Of course I can understand, try being me. Don't you think that it scares me to death to know that I'm totally responsible for our baby's life and yet I'm so screwed up in the head that I can't even do that properly. Jordan, I need you to understand that I love our baby and I want it more than anything in the world. This isn't about the baby or you at all. It's about me."

Just then a lady walked through the door and Jenna immediately responded. "Hello, Dr. Samuels," she said almost timidly.

The lady gave the young couple a warm smile as she approached the bed, "Hello yourself, Jenna. And you must be Jordan," she said as she turned and extended her hand to him.

Jordan took it and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'm Jordan Hart, Jenna's husband."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Derek's told me quite a bit about you, but I'm looking forward to talking with you later. But right now, I'd really like to talk to Jenna alone, is there any place you can go and wait until we're finished?"

"Derek and Casey are down in the cafeteria with Jenna's brother. I'll go down there with them."

"That's great. I'll come down there and find you when we're through and then we can go some place and talk. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," he told the doctor before turning his attention back to Jenna. "I'll leave the two of you alone to talk," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her goodbye. After pulling away slightly, he brushed the hair off her forehead. "But I'll be right here in the hospital if you need me, okay."

Jenna nodded her head in understanding.

"Good," he said with the best reassuring smile he could manage. "I love you Bitsy."

"I love you too. Please, don't ever forget that."

"Now why would I want to forget something as wonderful as that?" he asked her teasingly.

This brought a smile to her face as she shrugged her shoulders. Leaning down, he placed one more kiss on lips before reminding her, "Remember what I told you earlier. You and this baby are my life. All I need is the two of you."

"I'll remember," she said.

With that Jordan pulled away and smiled at the doctor. "I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me," he told her before walking out the door.

DCGJDCGJDCGJDCGJDCGJDCGJDCGJDCGJDSCGJDCGJSDCGJDCGJDCGJ

Gage sat at the table and looked at both his parents, "You know I was only half kidding when I told the two of you that just because I live in New York, it doesn't mean I'm not a part of this family anymore."

"I know Son," Derek said, trying to reassure the young man. "But it's like I told you earlier, I knew exactly what you'd do and that's why we didn't call you. As soon as we got here this morning and figured out what was going on, we were going to call you. But you can't be so impulsive."

He heard Casey snort at his last comment. "Okay," he said turning towards her, "I know he gets it from me, but still, can't I want better for my son?"

Then turning his attention back to Gage, he went on, "You owe it to your team to think before you act. I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere but here, but it should have been after you contacted your coach or at least your management."

"I just couldn't think about anything besides getting here as fast as I could after I heard Jordan's voice. It was scary Dad."

"I know it was, and I can't imagine what it was like to be woken up thousands of miles away with news like that."

"I just miss them so much. I feel like I've missed out on so much of their lives in the last four years. And now Mom's having a baby and she'll never even know me."

"Of course she'll know you," his mom said as she reached over and grabbed his hand. Then looking over at Derek, she raised her eyebrows as if encouraging him to tell their son something.

He looked back and forth between his parents before finally asking, "Is there something else I should know about?"

Derek took a deep breath and looked at Casey one more time before turning his full attention to his son. "Gage, your mom and I have been talking. Now none of this is set in concrete and I'm not saying that it's happening for sure, but we're thinking about moving to New York before school starts next year. A lot of it will depend how Whitney's modeling career goes and if it's something she wants to pursue."

Gage's eyes grew big at his dad's admission. "Are you serious?" he asked, not caring that they could probably detect the excitement in his voice.

"You're already there and Jenna and Jordan will be moving there after the baby's born," his mom went on. "I'm not sure that Whitney feels any great ties to London, other than the fact that Cam and Addie are here and of course, Nana and Papa."

"Besides," Derek said, as he took over once again, "Cam will either be playing hockey at a university in the states next year or slaving away trying to work his way up the system. We know that you're all growing up, but still we hate not being a part of your lives on a daily basis. So, if it happened, would we be cramping your style?"

Gage couldn't hide the grin that was threatening to come out. "Are you kidding? I'd love it. I was already planning how I was ever going to get in good with the new baby. I had kind of resigned myself to the fact that it wasn't going to happen when she was little, so I decided that I'd just have to spoil her rotten during the summers and then by the time she was a teenager, I'd be ready to retire and then I'd be around to help with the boys."

"I know you love your sisters, but have you ever thought that by that time, you might have some kids of your own to tend too?" his mom asked.

"Not really," he admitted. "Right now, that seems so foreign to me that I can't even imagine it. I'm no where close to ready to settle down."

Just then they saw Jordan walk through the door and he moved to sit down at the table with them. "Well, Dr. Samuels showed up and she wanted me to leave her and Jenna alone for a while. When she gets through with her, she's going to come find me," he said, offering up information.

"Dr. Samuels is great with Jenna and she really responded well to her last time. I really think this is what she needs," Casey said as she tried to reassure Jordan. "And I think you're really going to get something out of your time with her too."

"I hope so," he said as he inhaled and then blew out slowly. "All I want to do is be able to help her. If she can help me do that, then I'm all for talking to her."

Then changing the subject he looked at Gage. "I'm really sorry about calling you with all this last night. I wasn't even thinking about how much trouble you could get in for leaving New York."

Gage shrugged as if it was nothing. "I'm glad you called. Now that I'm here, I think I'm going to stay and watch Whitney's review Friday night and then fly home."

"I don't think that's going to go over too well," Derek told his son. "You're playing for first place in your division Sunday. You've come here and saw that everything's going okay, you need to get back on that plane before you get in serious trouble."

"I'm not flying in here and then leaving without seeing Whitney sing. What does that tell her, that if you get an eating disorder I'll fly in to see you, but other wise, you're on your own kid? I don't think so. She's just as important and now that I'm here, I'm not missing it."

Before anyone could respond, Gage's phone was ringing and when he looked down a sly look came across his face. "Well, it looks like I don't have to call and let him know I'm out of town, he must have figured it out on his own," he said as he got up to take the call in a more private setting.

When he answered the phone, the first words out of his coach's mouth were, "Where the hell are you?"

Gage immediately realized that he had missed the team meeting and of course he was wondering where he was. "I had a family emergency and flew into London overnight. It's just been crazy since I got here and I haven't had a chance to call you yet."

"What kind of emergency?" his coach asked, but judging by his tone of voice, Gage could tell that he really wasn't that concerned.

"You know that my sister Jenna is pregnant, and unfortunately she's battled an eating disorder in the past. Her husband found out last night that she's had a relapse and she's in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"They've got a feeding tube in that's giving her nutrients right now and she's also having a session with her therapist as we speak."

"So everything's going to be okay?" he asked again.

"It seems to be," Gage replied.

"Good, now get your butt back on the first plane to New York. I want to see your face here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Gage told him calmly.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" the coach said with anger rising in his voice.

"I'm staying here until Friday night. I want to make sure everything's going to be okay and besides, my little sister has a musical review that she's the star of and since I'm here, I'm staying over until then. I'll catch a red-eye and be back in New York by early Saturday morning."

"Like hell you are," was his coach's immediate response. "You'll be in my office in the morning or you won't be playing Sunday."

Now Gage could feel the anger coursing through him and he couldn't hide it as he told the coach, "You know you're bluffing. There's no way you'll bench me. You can't afford not to play me."

"You think so?"

"I know so. This is the most important game of the season so far and there's no way that you'll throw Anderson in there to play," Gage said calling the man's bluff.

"You think so?" the older man asked once again.

"It would be suicide for the team. You know that," Gage said smugly.

"I don't know about that, but I will tell you what I do know. You didn't show up today and that's a twenty thousand dollar fine. If you don't show up tomorrow, it's twenty-five more and the next day will be thirty more."

"And that's supposed to be some kind of threat? That's absolutely nothing to me," Gage said, holding his ground.

"And I'm serious, if you're not in my office tomorrow morning; you're not starting that game Sunday and that's not a threat Gage, that's a promise."

Gage was boiling by this point but there was no way he was letting the man know that he was getting to him. "Whatever, it's your funeral. I'll see you Saturday morning, just like I told you earlier," and with that he flipped his phone closed and headed back to the table where his family stood.

"So, how did it go?" his dad asked him.

"Well, let's just say I'll be here to watch Whitney on Friday," he said with a smile. He wasn't going to worry his parents with anything else. He was a big boy and he made his own decisions and he had decided that his dad's words had never rang more true, 'when everything else is stripped away, family is what's left. Nothing matters more than your family'. And he was taking it to heart.

* * *

**I must tell you, I'm getting a little disenchanted with Dasey at the moment. I know this is our own little fantasy world, but after watching Derek with Sally in "Two Kisses, One Party", I have to say I was slightly depressed.**

**Maybe that's why all my chapter stories take place in a time after the series' episodes. Even 'Life Changing Moments' occurs at the beginning of their senior year. But then again, it could also be attributed to something as simple as sleep deprivation the last week.**

**Oh, and Jeni had requested some sibling interaction between just Gage, Jenna and Whitney. So I wanted to let you know, it's coming! We've never really seen that dynamic, so I'm excited to write it.**

**Review, please!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I'll explore Jenna's sessions with the therapist later, but at this point, I want to concentrate on some other things.**

**Venturi's/Jordan, Jordan/Dr. Samuels, Gage/Jenna/Whitney, Jitsy**

* * *

After jumping in a pond more times than she'd like to remember and freezing her butt off for most of the day, Whitney was thrilled to be over with that part of the commercial shoot. Surely, she thought to herself, it can't get any worse than this. Since school was still in session, Cody offered to take her home, but instead she asked him to take her to the hospital. She was worried sick about her sister and she just wanted to be with her family.

She had texted her daddy and found out that everyone was in the cafeteria while Jenna talked to the therapist and when Cody pulled up to the hospital she thanked him and rushed out of the car and into the hospital. She entered the cafeteria, looking for her family and a huge smile crossed her face when she saw her big brother among them.

"Bubba," she said as she rushed up to him, throwing her arms around the seated man.

"Hey, baby girl," he said as she stood up and hugged her tightly to him, lifting her off the ground in the process. "How's my favorite supermodel doing?" he asked as he grinned down at her.

"Cold and tired," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I had to get pushed into that stupid pond at least a million times. And every time I got out, they had to re-do my hair and makeup and make sure it looked exactly the same, not to mention changing in and out of the same outfit a million times," she said dramatically.

Gage laughed at the girl's dramatic flare and ruffled her hair, "You know if you don't watch it, you're going to take over Bitsy's title of drama queen?"

"Like that will ever happen," she said with a smile. And then thinking of why she was really there she looked over at her parents and Jordan and asked in a much more somber tone, "How is Jenna anyway?"

"She's been with the therapist for hours," Jordan said speaking up. "I can't imagine why it would take this long. I know she needs to talk to her and everything, but I just really want to see her."

Whitney smiled at her brother-in-law. A blind man could see his love and concern for Jenna and it made her happy to know that she had someone so committed to her when she was in a state such as the one she was in now. Whitney remembered how scary it was the first time this happened and all she wanted was for her sister and her baby to be safe and healthy.

Just as she was about to respond, the group saw Dr. Samuels walk in to the cafeteria.

Jordan immediately stood up and moved to meet the woman. "How's she doing? What did she say?"

"I'm sorry Jordan, but I can't tell you what we discussed in our sessions, at least not without Jenna's consent and she's not ready to have a group session with you just yet."

Evidently the doctor saw the look of fear that overcame him and she reached her hand out and placed it on his arm in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry Jordan; she still loves you as much as ever. You don't have anything to worry about on that front."

Jordan let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. "It's just that all this happened so suddenly, or least my part of finding out did. I just can't imagine what's going on inside her head and so I just imagine the worse," he admitted.

"Like I said, I can't tell you much, but I can promise you that she's just as committed to you right now as she's ever been."

"Good," he said as a relieved smile crossed his face.

"Now," Dr. Samuels went on, "I'd really like to have a session with you today. I went ahead and cleared all my appointments for today, so if you don't mind, I cleared some office space for us to go and talk."

"I don't mind at all," he said. Then turning back towards the Venturi's he said, "I'm going to talk with Dr. Samuels for a while. Tell Jenna that as soon as I get through, I'll come straight to her room."

"No problem," Gage replied back. "In the mean time, I feel some Venturi family time is in need." Then turning towards Whitney he went on, "I know between you two girls, you've got enough stories to keep me entertained for ages."

JDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDrSJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.SJDr.S

Jordan and Dr. Samuels were seated in the conference room that had been arranged for them and sat for a moment in silence. Jordan really didn't know what was expected of him and wondered if he should be saying anything with the way Dr. Samuels was intently staring at him.

Finally, she broke the silence by asking, "So what would you like to talk about today Jordan?"

He couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face at such a question, "Jenna, of course."

"I know that, but is there anything else you'd like to talk about? Like I told you before, I'm really limited on what I can talk to you about concerning Jenna, but wouldn't you like to talk about how you're feeling about all this?"

"How I feel really doesn't matter. All I care about is making sure that Bitsy gets over this and everything goes back to normal."

The doctor raised her eyebrows at Jordan's choice of words. "And what is normal to you Jordan?"

"What's normal to me?" he asked, repeating the question as he tried to figure out what she wanted him to say.

Evidently she had seen this tactic many times and wasn't fooled at all. "I don't want you to give me some cookie cutter answer that you think I want to hear. You're here for a reason, and I think you need to figure some things out. Now, I'm going to ask you again, what's normal to you?"

Jordan sat there for a moment longer thinking about her question and finally he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I guess me and Bitsy being happy and waiting for our baby to get here."

"Why do you call her Bitsy?" the doctor pressed on, decided that she'd try a different tactic and come back to the other question later.

He shrugged again, "It's just a name that Gage and I gave her to bug her when she was younger and it just kind of stuck. I mean, look at her, don't you think it fits."

"Of course it fits, but if it bugs her so much, why do you still call her that?"

Jordan squinted at the doctor looking for a sign. "Did she tell you it bothers her? To me, it's a term of endearment like baby or something," he said. "Does it bother her?" he asked again.

"I didn't say that," she simply replied.

"No, but why would you ask such a weird question if it hadn't come up with Jenna?"

"Maybe I just asked because it's kind of strange. Like you said, most guys would be calling their wives other names and you still choose to call her by a name that you used to bug her when she was younger."

"Are you questioning my feelings for my wife?" he asked as his face began to turn red with anger. "Let's get one thing straight right now, I'll talk to you until I'm blue in the face about Jenna's problems and our baby, but if you question my loyalty to Jenna, we're going to have trouble."

"I'm not questioning your loyalty to her, that's very evident. What I'm merely questioning is what drives you in your loyalty to Jenna. Marriages are supposed to be on equal footing with both partners. I get the feeling that you still see Jenna as a little girl. Maybe you can't really get past the idea of Jenna being Gage's little sister."

If he wasn't angry before, he was livid now. "You _are_ questioning my love and loyalty for Bit…for Jenna," he said catching himself. "I can't help the fact that she happens to be Gage's little sister. That's just a part of who she is," he challenged back.

"Of course it is, but is that what you see first when you look at her? Is there a part of you that feels like you probably robbed the cradle in a sense, so you're trying to over compensate and make everything perfect, when in actuality it'll never be. It would be understandable considering everything that's happened in your life, for you to strive for some idea of perfection. Jordan, Derek told me that your parents' marriage started with an out of wedlock pregnancy and that it wasn't ever a very happy relationship. From what he could tell, your dad really tried, but he thought it seemed like your mom always resented the life she ended up living."

Jordan felt so betrayed by what the doctor was telling him. How could Derek reveal such intimate aspects of his life to a complete stranger?

Before he could respond though, Dr. Samuels was going on. "I just want to make sure that deep down, you're not harboring some deep seeded thoughts that Jenna will some how start feeling like your mom did. It's very understandable that you would…"

"Listen, you know nothing about me or my family. Let's get one thing straight, my mom is a heartless bitch who's incapable of being pleased. My dad busted his butt for years, trying to give her everything she ever wanted and more, but nothing was ever good enough for her. Don't ever compare Jenna to her," he said with a shudder.

"Were you ever good enough for her?" the doctor pressed on.

"I told you, I'm not here to talk about me. I have a wonderful life, with a wife I adore and baby that I can't wait to meet. My relationship with my mother doesn't have anything to do with those two things."

"I'm sorry, but that's just not true Jordan. Whether you want to believe it or not, your relationship with your mom will affect your relationship with Jenna for the rest of your lives."

"That's crazy. Jenna and this baby are my family now and as far as I'm concerned, that's all I need," he said sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"You know that's not true. A part of you was devastated that your mom didn't show up at your wedding, wasn't it? There's still a part of that little boy inside you that wants to please his mom, but can never quite manage too, no matter how hard he tries. Are you trying to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen with Jenna? Aren't you scared deep down that she'll begin to feel trapped at such a young age and that she'll come to resent you as much as your mom resented your dad?"

"This is ridicules and I'm not talking about this anymore. Evidently you're not going to help me learn how to help Jenna, so I think we're through here."

"Jordan, we're far from through, if you really want to help Jenna, you'll help yourself," the doctor replied calmly.

"I don't have time to help myself," he said as he got up out of the chair and left the room.

GJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJWGJW

Derek and Casey had joined their children in Jenna's room for a short time before Derek insisted that it was time for them to leave so Casey could get some rest.

Upon their leaving, it left the three siblings to talk among themselves while Jordan was busy talking to Dr. Samuels and Gage was looking forward to some time alone with his little sisters.

"So, besides the obvious," he said looking pointedly at Jenna, "what else is going on in your lives? No matter how many times I talk to you guys on the phone, it's just not the same as being here with you. I want to know everything."

"Well," Jenna said with a smile, "Whitney is head over heals in love with Cam. You should see them Gage, it's quite sickening actually."

Whitney gave her a look like she was crazy before defending herself to Gage, "That's not true. And even if it was, look who's talking? It's basically the pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm married Whit, I can act like that anytime I want too. You on the other hand, are supposed to be the good little girl."

Gage was watching all this and starting to feel a little sick. Whitney would forever be about twelve in his book and he didn't like where this conversation was headed in the least.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up you two. I didn't fly all the way here from New York just to referee your fighting." Then turning to Whitney, he made himself ask the question, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, "You are still a good girl, right Whit?"

"Bubba," she said exasperatingly, "how could you even ask that? Of course I am, and even if I didn't want to be, Cam wouldn't let me."

"What do you mean?" he pressed on.

A blush ran over Whitney's cheeks before she went on. "Thanks a lot for bringing this up Jenna. There's nothing like talking about your love life with your big brother. You might as well have done it in front of Daddy too. That's the only thing that could make it any worse."

"Nice dodging of the answer baby girl, but I'm still waiting. What do you mean, Cam wouldn't let you?" he pressed on.

"Just what it sounds like, Gage. Cameron makes sure we never get too carried away. Even last night when we…" and then she trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.

"Even last night when you what?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's not important," she said trying to get off the subject.

"Nice try Whit," Jenna laughed, "but you've dug yourself quite a little hole and I don't think you're going to get out of it. What happened last night Whitney? Give us all the juicy details."

"_Juicy details_, please tell me there are no juicy details," Gage countered.

"_No_, there are no juicy details," Whit quickly replied as she looked pointedly at Jenna. "It's just that I stayed with the Shepherds last night and I ended up spending the night in Cam's bed."

Jenna squealed and Gage groaned.

"Nothing happened," she rushed on. "Well, I mean, of course we kissed, a lot, but nothing else happened, I promise," she said with a tight smile.

"I know the two of you are the reason I'm going to stay single forever. Not only do I have to finish help raising the two of you, but now I've got eighteen more years with the new baby. It just had to be a girl didn't. It wasn't enough that I have to worry about the two of you, but now I've got another one. And," he went on as he turned his attention to Whitney, "I'm telling Dad that sleepovers at the Shepherd's house are no longer an option for you."

"Gage," she began to whine.

Just then they were interrupted by Jordan walking into the room. Gage thought he looked a little pale under the skin but didn't say anything.

Jordan made his way over to Jenna's bed and leaned over and gave her a kiss before asking, "How's my girl?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "My doctor should be making his rounds anytime now and he said we'd talk about taking the tube out."

Jordan nodded his head. "Good," he said.

Gage sensed that he had a lot on his mind and that he was probably ready for some alone time with his wife after not seeing her for the majority of the day.

"Hey kiddo," he said to Whit, "what do you say you let your big brother take you out to eat and then I'll drop you off at the school for practice. There's something I need to do at the school anyway."

Whitney wondered what in the world Gage would need to do at the school, but she didn't ask. Instead she just shook her head and smiled. "I'd love to go out on a date with my big brother. It still never gets old watching all the girls fall all over themselves looking at you."

"Very funny," he said as he got up out of his chair and moved to grab Whitney's hand and pull her up. "There's nothing like bugged eyed girls hitting on you constantly, just what I wanted to come home too."

When he and Whitney got to the door, he looked over his shoulder at the couple left on the bed. "If you decide you want me to bring you anything, just give me a call. I'll be coming back by here before I go to the house."

When they had left the room, Jordan turned his full attention back to Jenna. "I missed you today," he said as he leaned in to kiss her once again.

"I missed you too."

"So, Dr. Samuels wouldn't really tell me anything about what you talked about. Want to share?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Not right now," she said as she snuggled in closer to him. "I just want to lay here with you and not think about it. I just want some normalcy."

He nodded his head as he pulled her closer to him, thinking about the question that Dr. Samuels had posed to him earlier, what was normal?

* * *

**Before you ask, Jordan is not, nor will he ever be, having second thoughts about Jenna. His commitment is firm, as is hers to him. What they're going to struggle with is their own personal demons, but they are very committed to each other. I just couldn't do that to them.**

**And there will be Dasey next chapter (and Jitsy and Citney)!**

**So, I have a proposition for you all, but I'm not sure how many of you will take me up on it. I know that there are over a hundred of you that read and don't review. I was wondering if just once, you would review and let me know who your favorites are and what you like best. Or even what you'd like to see happen. That would really help me know what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters!**

**Have a great weekend!**


	66. Chapter 66

****

I know I just updated yesterday, so I had absolutely no intention of posting this until at least Monday, but I was so happy with it that I couldn't wait. That being said, if you didn't review Chapter 65 yet, please go ahead and do so. The author's note at the end of that chapter tells you what I want to know.

**That being said, here it is: ALL DASEY**

* * *

Derek walked into the den balancing two bowls of ice cream while he cradled his phone between his ear and shoulder.

Casey looked up questioningly when she heard him burst out laughing before saying, "No, thanks for calling Jack, really. After the last couple of days, I really appreciate the laugh. Talk to you later."

He made his way over to Casey and handed her a bowl before taking his phone in his now free hand and flipping it closed.

"Jack who?" Casey asked as Derek sat down beside her on the couch and lifted her into his lap.

"Jack my old agent," he said still chuckling to himself.

"Why is Jack your old agent calling and what's so funny about it?"

"Seems that MTV tracked him down and wanted him to approach us," he told her still smiling.

"MTV?" she asked shocked.

"Evidently our family is worthy of prime time viewing. They wanted us to do a reality show?"

Casey raised her eyebrows in shock before asking, "You're kidding?"

"Nope," he said as he shook his head. "You should have heard the pitch Case. By the time he got through, even I was thinking about how entertaining it would be."

"You want to do it?" she asked in horror.

"Hell no," he said taking a bite of his ice cream. "But think about it, a retired hockey legend and his beautiful wife becoming parents again at age forty, at the same time they're expecting their first grandchild who happens to belong to an up and coming hockey star and their daughter. Then you throw in the fact that their son was the number one draft pick last year and their other daughter is a budding super model. Doesn't that just scream reality television?" he asked with a smirk.

"Uh no, that screams our lives. Can you just imagine having camera's shoved in our face twenty-four seven?" she asked with a shudder. "That's why we live in London, to stay away from all that."

"I told him no way, no how," he told her reassuringly. "But you have to admit, when you lay our lives out like that, it sounds crazy. To us, this is just us, how we are, but when you hear it like he pitched it, you get to see how other people view our lives."

"Well, I don't want other people viewing our lives at all," she reiterated.

"And neither do I," he said before placing a kiss on her temple. "I just thought it was funny."

He could look at her and tell that there was nothing funny about it in the least to her and he was reminded of everything they had been through in the last twenty something years. Leaning forward, he sat his bowl on the coffee table and then taking hers from her hands, did the same with it.

He brought both his hands up to cup her face and looked into her eyes intently. "You know you've made my life perfect," he told her sincerely. "There's never a day that goes by that I don't realize how lucky I am to have you."

She smile at him and leaned forward and placed a soft his on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know what tomorrow is, don't you?" she asked solemnly.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head no.

"The accident," she said in the shaky voice. "It's the anniversary of the accident."

He nodded his head and pulled her tightly to him. He knew it was horrible of him, but even after all these years, he absolutely hated the subject of Max. He knew this probably made him a horrible person, but he couldn't help it. He had spent a great deal of time and energy blocking Max out of his mind and he hated anyone bringing up the subject of him, especially Casey.

"Since Gage is here, maybe we should go out to the cemetery and take flowers," she said timidly.

Derek immediately stiffened at her words and she wished instantly that she hadn't brought the subject up. The biggest arguments she had ever had with Derek concerned Max and Gage and when and how to tell him the truth. Derek had pleaded with her to just let it go. When she had told him how selfish that was, he had come at her with both barrels firing. She remembered one conversation in particular, the final one, like it was yesterday.

"_Derek, we've got to tell him soon. Too many people know the truth. Do you want someone selling the story to some tabloid and him find out that he's Max's son that way?"_

_Derek's face immediately turned bright red and he exploded. "He's my son Case. Mine! How confusing is that going to be for him? What do we say, 'Sorry son, but we've lied to you for six years'."_

"_This isn't about you being scared because he'll be mad that you lied," she countered. _

"_Then what's it about?" he yelled back._

"_It's about your insecurities," she said a little too harshly. "It's about the fact that Gage is really Max's son."_

_The redness of his face paled immediately at her words and she instantly regretted what she had just said._

_She immediately went towards him and reached out to touch him and when she did, he stepped back like her touch had burned. But she knew it wasn't her touch that had burned, it was her words._

"_I'm sorry Derek, that didn't come out like I wanted it too," she said as she moved towards him once again._

_She heard him as he took in a deep breath and heard it rattle in his throat, a sure sign that he was close to tears. "I think it came out exactly like you wanted it too. Do you have any idea what it's like Casey, to know that you loved him first? To know that if that accident hadn't happen, I wouldn't be here with you today, that I wouldn't have that little boy that I love more than anything in this world? You're the only girl I've ever loved and it kills me to know that I'm your second choice. Case, I can't help it, I just push it as far back in my mind as I can because I can't deal with the truth. In my world, you've only ever loved me and Gage is my son. I know that sounds crazy, but I can't deal with it any other way."_

_Her heart dropped into her stomach at the words he spoke. He was being completely honest with her and she knew how hard it was for him to tell her these things. Max was the taboo subject in their relationship. She knew how hard it was for him and she tried to honor that by not bringing him up._

_She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him, relieved when he did the same thing. She buried her face in his chest and began to sob. "Please don't feel that way. You weren't my second choice; you were always the best choice. I was just scared to admit it and I had no idea that you felt the same way back then. The night you told me that you loved me; I realized that Max had just been the safe choice. He had a lot of the same attributes as you and he came without complication. I can't promise you that if he hadn't died, that we'd be here right now, but I never want you to doubt for a minute that I always had feelings for you, even when I was with Max."_

_She pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes, making sure that he understood what she was about to say next, "And I know that Gage is your son. He's your son in every way that counts. But we've got to tell him Derek, because if we don't, someone else will. Can you imagine how scared and confused he'd be if someone told him that and we weren't there. We'll make him understand, somehow we'll make him understand that you're his daddy, but I can't live with the fear anymore. I can't live with the worry everyday when he goes to school that today could be the day that someone tells him."_

_She was right, he knew she was, but it didn't make it any easier at all. He knew it was selfish of him, but he loved the way Gage looked at him. He loved to see the pride show on his son's face as he told people that Derek Venturi was his dad. And he was, he was Gage's dad and Gage was his son. _

_He knew that there were people in London that knew the truth, but he loved living in his own fantasy world, where no one told and they could go on just like they had for the last six years. But this wasn't some fantasy world, this was reality and he knew that his hockey star was rising fast and people would start digging for anything they could get their hands on. And he also knew that money talked, and that they would eventually find the right person who would talk for the right amount of money. And as sick as it made him, he knew that a step-sibling marriage and a child by another man would bring top dollar._

_He closed his eyes and finally resigned himself to the fact that what she had been saying was true. They would have to sit their son down and somehow make him understand something that to be quite honest, most grown ups wouldn't be able to grasp._

"_I know you're right," he finally managed to whisper, "but it doesn't make it any easier," he said honestly._

"_I know it doesn't Baby," she said with a sad smile. "But I promise, he'll never doubt for a minute how much you love him. I know he won't understand right now, but when he gets older, I can't wait to tell him how you saved me. I want to tell him how you sacrificed everything to make sure that all my dreams came true and that he would have everything he could ever need and more. You're my hero Derek Venturi," she said as she gathered his face in her hands._

_Derek could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. A lack of ego was never something that Derek had to worry about. He had plenty of it, to go along with a lot of swagger, but praise from Casey was the one thing he craved. He never made a decision about anything without first considering the consequences for Casey and Gage and he loved that she realized this._

"_Okay, we'll tell him, but I want to be the one to do it. Of course you'll be there, but I want to tell him myself. I've got to make him understand that I'm still his dad and the he'll always be my son."_

_She leaned up and kissed him, relishing in the feeling that still to this day, made her knees weak. "I totally understand," she said as she pulled away from him slightly. "And I promise it's all going to be okay. That little boy literally worships the ground you walk on. There's nothing that could ever change that. Like I said, you're his daddy."_

"Hey," he said shaking her slightly. "We're did you drift off too?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about my life with Derek Venturi and how wonderful it's been. I'm sorry I brought up Max, it was stupid. I'm sure that his aunt and uncle will take him flowers."

"No, go ahead and talk to Gage about it when he gets home. If he wants to do it, we'll go out there tomorrow."

"You know what?" she asked him with a smile.

"What?"

"I don't know how you do it, but somehow just when I think I can't love you more, you do something else amazing and I wonder how much more love my heart can hold for you. Right now, I think it's going to burst."

Those words made his heart sore and he couldn't resist the urge to be with her. Moving so that he could lay her down on the couch, he laid on top of her, making sure that he avoided her growing stomach. "You know, we've got the house to ourselves for at least the next few hours. I already know how I want to spend it, what about you?" he asked suggestively.

A grin crossed her face as she replied, "_Well_, I thought we were going to spend it eating ice cream, but since it's already all melted and contrary to the fact that you once gave me, literally, melted microwave ice cream, I'm not fond of it in the slightest. _So_, I'd say we need to find another way to pass the time. What do you have in mind?" she asked, though she had already started unbuttoning his shirt as she talked.

"Oh, a little bit of this," he said as he proceeded to unbutton her shirt and place a kiss where her breasts met. "And then maybe," he said as he ran his hand up her skirt, "a little bit of this," he went on as he began to massage her inner thigh.

"Mmm," she moaned as she threw her head back further when he began to trail kisses along her neck.

"So," he whispered when his lips finally reached her ear, "does it sound like a plan?" he asked before he flicked his tongue into her ear and blew softly.

"Mmm-hmm," was all she could manage to get out as he continued to work his magic.

* * *

**So many of you have been asking for more Dasey, so I'll be very disappointed if I don't hear from you! **


	67. Chapter 67

**So, this chapter is about twice as long as my normal chapters, but it was either this, or continue the day on into the next chapter, and I just couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**Gage/Cam, Jitsy, Gage/Meagan, Gage/Derek, Citney.**

**

* * *

**The first thing Gage saw when he and Whitney walked into Smelly Nelly's was a group of boys sitting at the large, round booth in the corner, cutting up and generally acting like teenage boys. And one boy in particular caught his eye in an instant. He grinned wickedly at the sight of Cam Shepherd and tried not to laugh out loud at the misery he was about to inflict on the young man.

He pointed out Cam to his sister and they began walking toward the table. Gage watched as Cam's eyes lit up at the sight of Whitney. He practically pushed the guy sitting to his right into the floor as he moved to scoot out of the booth.

By this time, Gage and Whitney had reached the booth and Cam immediately grabbed Whit's hands and pulled her to him for a kiss. Pulling away from her, he looked at her questioningly when he asked, "I thought you were tied up until practice?" He didn't dare mention where she would be tied up at. He knew the Venturi's were trying to keep it quiet and he totally respected that.

Whitney opened her mouth to answer, but Gage piped in instead. "She is, can't you tell? She's got a date with her big brother."

"Oh, hey Gage," Cam said with a smile.

"_Hey_ _Cam_," Gage emphasized.

Whitney and Cameron both looked at Gage strangely before he went on. "You know what Whit?" Gage asked his sister, though his eyes never left Cam's face. "I need to run back outside for a minute. Why don't you get a booth and order me my usual. Come Cam, walk with me, talk with me," he went on as a sly grin began to cross his face and he threw his arm around him.

Whitney's eyes grew big, but not nearly as big as Cameron's. Not to mention the fact that all the color had now drained from his face.

"But I uh…" Cam stammered, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Cam's here with his friends," Whitney interjected, trying to save her boyfriend from what she knew would be a very unpleasant experience.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen each other since the wedding," Gage argued. "And from what I understand, we've got a lot to catch up on. Come on Cam, you've known me for forever; you're not scared are you? I mean, you haven't done anything to be scared about, have you?"

"Uh, well…" Cam continued to stutter.

"Bubba," Whitney said as she pushed her brother's arm off her boyfriend's shoulder, "this isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm not laughing, do you see me laughing Cam?" he asked.

Cam didn't even try to say anything this time; instead he just shook his head no.

"So, my usual Whit," he said as he began walking towards the door.

Cameron gave Whitney one more desperate look before he followed Gage's orders and followed him out the door.

When both young men were outside and the door had closed, Cam managed to croak out, "Um, what did you want Gage?"

"I just thought it was time that we had a little heart to heart. I mean, we really didn't have a chance for any one on one time when I was here for the wedding. So, let's see, what is there that we could possibly have in common that's worth talking about?" he asked.

"Whit?" he asked back, timidly.

"Ding, ding, ding, correct answer. I mean, I know she's worth a whole lot to me. In fact, I'd call her precious. What about you?"

"Oh yeah," Cam quickly replied. "She means everything."

Gage was inwardly pleased at his quick response and knew that it was totally sincere, but still, he was going to have fun with this for a little while. Cam had always reminded him of himself, self-assured and cocky. A girl magnet that went through them fast, never sticking with one. But Whitney had changed all that and had obviously cured him of his playboy ways.

"So, you two have gotten pretty close, huh?" he prodded on.

Cameron nodded his head in affirmation. "I'm crazy about her Gage," he eagerly responded. "I think about her twenty-four seven. I'm almost positive I bombed my Calc test today, because all I could think about was…" and then he trailed off. There was no way he was going to tell Whitney's big brother what he was thinking about. As far as he was concerned, that would be a death sentence.

"Sleeping with my sister?" Gage said, finishing his sentence for him.

"What? No! I mean…I...We just…It's just that…" Cam began stuttering, trying to form a coherent sentence, but failing miserably.

"So you didn't sleep with my sister last night?" Gage asked once again.

"No!" he exclaimed forcefully. And then thinking about it, he corrected himself, "I mean, we slept together, but we didn't _sleep _together."

"And that makes it so much better," Gage said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Cameron was starting to find his backbone a little and he didn't like Gage's tone of voice one bit. "Yes it makes all the difference in the world. I love Whitney and I respect her. Like I said, she means everything to me and I'm not going to throw that away."

Gage smiled at the young man. "Once again, you've answered correctly. I know you do Cam, I was just messing with you."

A look of relief came over Cam's face at the realization. "Thank God. I thought we were going to have to have a throw down in the parking lot to see who loved Whitney more."

"Oh, I've got that one won hands down," Gage said cockily. "I've loved her for fifteen years. You've got what, a couple of months under your belt?"

Cam shook his head yes. "But that doesn't mean I love her any less. I'd do anything for her Gage. I'm risking public humiliation Friday for her. Not only am I singing with her, I'm singing for her. She was dying for me sing by myself and of course I gave in. She has no idea what song I'm singing and playing, but when she hears it, she's going to know that it's just for her, and so will everyone else."

"You're looking a little pale there Cam, are you okay?" Gage asked.

Cameron took in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "It's just that every time I think about it, I feel the need to throw up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Gage said reassuringly.

"No, I won't. I keep picturing myself walking out on that stage and sitting down on that stool. I'll start playing and then when I open my mouth to sing, nothing's going to come out but a string of vomit," he shuddered.

"Ooh man, too much information."

"Sorry, but if you think it's sickening, just imagine being me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Gage said once again. "Just think about how excited she's going to be. You'll be able to use this for ages."

Cam laughed slightly at Gage's try at encouraging words. "You know I'd never do anything to hurt her, right Gage?" he asked as his mood became suddenly serious. "I know you know the kind of guy I am, or at least I was. But I swear, it's not that way with Whit."

Cam paused for a moment, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down, trying to gather his thoughts. Finally he looked back up and went on. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but if I wanted too, I'm pretty sure I could convince Whitney to sleep with me."

The look that crossed Gage's face at his words let him know that he needed to clarify himself quickly. "But she's not ready for that and neither am I. I've had plenty of sex, but that's all it was, sex. I swear nothing happened but kissing last night, and kissing Whitney is way better than anything I've ever done with any other girl. I respect Whitney and the person she is, and I'd never do anything to make her compromise herself."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Gage said with a smile. "Now my food's probably getting cold and I know you two have to get to practice so we better get back in there."

"I'll just take Whitney with me and then you won't have to be in such a hurry," Cam offered.

"She can go with you if she wants, but I'll be going to the school anyway."

"Why do you need to go to the school?" Cam asked.

"Because, I've got a little bit of drama of my own to stir up with you illustrious drama teacher," Gage said with a look that let Cam know, he wasn't messing around this time. He definitely meant business.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

When the doctor walked in, he found Jenna's bed raised up with Jordan sitting in it, Jenna wrapped securely in his arms.

"So, how was your day Jenna?" he asked as he walked towards the young couple.

Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess. I had a good session with Dr. Samuels."

"That's good to hear. That's going to be a huge part of you getting better."

"How are you holding up Jordan?" the doctor asked as he turned his attention to Jenna's husband.

"I'm okay, but I'll be a lot better when you tell us what's going on and how long you think Jenna will have to be here."

"Well, we went over pretty much everything last night."

"I know, but how much longer is she going to have to have the tube and when can she go home?" he asked. He knew that Jenna absolutely hated being here and she was disgusted to have the feeding tube in where people could see her. He was hoping that the promise of the feeding tube coming out would inspire her to eat.

"I guess the feeding tube coming out is up to you," he said as he turned his attention back to Jenna. "I can't take the feeding tube out until you decide that you want to eat. I wasn't trying to scare you last night; those are the cold, hard facts. If you continue down the path of destruction your on, you won't have a baby and you may not even have your own life."

Jordan's emotions were flip-flopping back and forth between anger at the doctor for his bluntness and praise for him, because even if they had to scare her into it, it didn't matter. A scared, eating Jenna was better than no Jenna at all.

"I'll eat, I promise," she quickly told the doctor.

"We can't trust you Jenna," the doctor replied.

"Yes you can, you can trust me. I promise," she told him once again.

"If I take the tube out, I want to put you in a clinic for a while. There's one about thirty…"

He was cut off by Jenna's cry. "A clinic?" she sobbed. Turning to Jordan she pleaded, "Please don't let them send me away. I don't want to go somewhere. I want to stay with you. You want me to be with you, don't you?" she asked as she continued to cry.

Jordan looked panic stricken as his eyes darted back and forth between his wife and the doctor. "Of course I want you to be with me, but if the doctor thinks…"

Jenna began to cry even harder when she heard him begin the second part of his sentence. "Please don't let them send me away," she begged again. "I want to be with you."

Jordan gathered her in his arms and held her tight as he looked up at the doctor. "What if she doesn't go to the clinic?"

"If she doesn't go to the clinic, I honestly feel like she's setting herself up for failure. Jordan, they'll monitor her and make sure she's headed down the right path again. I'm not saying that you can't do that, but I'm afraid it could cause an even bigger strain on your marriage."

Jordan felt like his heart was tearing in two. He knew what the doctor said made total sense, but that fact was negated by the sobbing girl in his arms that he loved more than anything in the world.

"Our marriage is fine," he told the doctor. "Get me all the information I'll need and we'll try it at home." He felt Jenna relax in his arms, but he knew that he had to get his bluff in with her. Pulling away from her slightly, he looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm serious Jenna, the first sign I see that you're not doing absolutely everything the doctor tells you, you're going to that clinic. You might hate me for it, but I don't care. I'd rather have you and our baby here healthy and safe, mad or not. Do you understand me?"

She nodded yes as she continued to sniffle.

"Alright," the doctor said with a sigh. "I'll be back in the morning to go over everything with you and we'll pull the tube out. We'll go over a diet and calorie intake and we'll be monitoring her weight in my office. Don't even bother weighing her at home. Too many times, they tamper with the scales in order to make it appear that they're doing well, when in actuality, they're still declining."

The doctor's words pained Jordan. He hated the thought that this disease could make his wife so desperate, so dishonest, that she could resort to something like that.

"Like I said doctor, you tell me exactly what to do, and I'll do it," he confirmed.

"Okay then, I'll see you both in the morning. Have a good evening," he said to the couple before turning to leave.

GMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGM

Gage had quickly eaten his food, hoping that he could get to the school and meet Meagan in the parking lot before she got inside. He didn't want to go inside and pull her out and draw attention to anything. The last think Jenna needed was more attention.

So when he pulled up and saw Meagan getting out of her car he quickly got out himself and moved towards her. "Hey Meagan, wait up," he called as he hurried towards her.

"Gage," she said, almost questioningly, when she saw him coming towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I flew in for a few days to see my family," he said vaguely, not willing to give her anymore information than absolutely necessary. "And how could I miss Whitney's big night?" he added for affect.

"She's doing really great," she said, making small talk as she tried to figure out just exactly what it was he wanted with her.

She didn't have to wait long when he spoke again. "Listen, I'm sure that by now you know that I've heard about the way you're treating Jenna. You haven't changed a bit have you? These kids have no idea what the real Ms. Bradford is like, do they? But more importantly, maybe the administration needs to be clued in on what they got when they hired you. I'm almost positive that you're still the same old Meagan. A spoilt rotten, crazy bitch with a huge helping of control freak on the side."

She rolled her eyes at him and her voice was ice cold when she replied, "I've already had this conversation with Jordan and it's really starting to get old. Almost as old as that little secret we've kept from him for all these years. What's it been, about five now?"

"Shut up, Meagan," he growled.

"So you can come in here spouting what a horrible person I am, but I try to bring up your less than upstanding morals and you shoot me down? What Gage, can't deal with the truth?"

"It was one time and it was a horrible mistake. We were drunk Meagan," he said in disgust.

"But it doesn't change the fact that you slept with your best friend's girlfriend and then decided that it wasn't important enough to share."

"I didn't come here to talk about the worst mistake of my life; I came here to tell you to lay off my sister and Jordan. It's a lost cause Meagan. He wouldn't touch you again with a ten foot poll and I have to say, that after having you, I agree. And the sad thing is, I could go tell him right now about us sleeping together and it wouldn't make any difference. He'll still be my best friend, better yet, he'll still be my brother-in-law and you'll still be on the outside looking in."

"I don't have time for this," she said as she began walking away. And then stopping, she turned to look over her shoulder and added, "But just remember, there are a whole lot of people that find your family very interesting. I guess if you feel the need to get my job taken away, I can always sell a story or two to make up for the loss of income." And with that, she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and proceeded to walk towards the school.

DCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGDCGCDGDCGDCG

Gage had told Jenna and Jordan that he would stop back by the hospital, but by the time he was through with Meagan, he was in no mood. So he called to make sure they didn't need anything and then headed straight home.

When he walked into the house, he headed for the den and found his parents snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Son," Derek said when he saw him.

"Dad, Mom," he acknowledged as he walked into the room and plopped down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Casey immediately asked. One look at her son's face told her that something was definitely bothering him.

"I went to see Meagan and it didn't go well," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, but…" he stopped for a moment before continuing, "Mom, would you mind if I talked to Dad alone. It's kind of a guy thing."

"Okay," she said before giving Derek a quick kiss and getting up off the couch. Walking over to where her son sat, she leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his head. When she pulled away, she couldn't resist teasing, "You know, I know a thing or two about guy things, I've raised you and your dad."

Gage laughed at his mom before getting up and drawing her into a hug. "I know, but right now, I just really want to talk to Dad."

"Okay, I'll let you have your little manly men bonding time, but I'm claiming equal time later. I miss you," she said earnestly.

"I miss you too. We'll have lunch tomorrow, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said before turning her attention back to Derek. "I'm going upstairs. I'll see you in a little bit."

"You sure will," he said with a smile.

Once Derek was sure that Casey was securely upstairs and out of ear shot he asked, "So, are we in crisis mode or do you just need some advice?"

"Both."

"Alright, tell me all about it."

"I did something really stupid."

"What did you do?" Derek urged on, trying not to push his son too hard.

"I slept with Meagan."

"You what?" Derek asked, his voice rising several decibels.

"Not tonight Dad," Gage rushed on.

"Thank God. For a minute there, I thought you'd lost your mind," he said, obviously relieved.

"It was in high school, our senior year. We were at a party and had too much to drink. Jordan was out of town that weekend and somehow I woke up the next morning in bed with Meagan."

"Were they together at the time?"

Gage shook his head yes. "I felt terrible, Dad. I mean, he was my best friend and I did that to him. It's not like Meagan was the great love of his life. They were on and off again more than anyone I've ever seen. But still, they were together at the time."

"So, why the big deal now? You shouldn't have done it, but I don't really think Jordan's going to care one way or the other."

"I went to see her before practice and told her to lay off Jenna. She didn't take it too well and told me that if I did anything to jeopardize her job, she'd sell stories to the tabloids. It makes me madder than hell to know one stupid mistake, and she wields the power."

"You definitely shouldn't have slept with your best friend's girlfriend; I think we can both agree on that. But if she wants to talk, she has other stories to tell. We can't control her, but I can promise you this, blackmail or not, if I find out she does one more thing to Jenna; she'll experience the wrath of Derek Venturi. She might try to take my family down, but I'll take her so far under, she won't think she's coming back up."

"I just didn't want to say anything in front of Mom. I know her nerves are probably already shot because of everything that's already going on and the last thing she needs is something else to worry about."

"I appreciate it Son. And I better warn you, your Mom's going to be talking to you tomorrow," Derek said, deciding to broach the subject with Gage ahead of time.

"About what?"

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of the accident. She thought you might want to go and take flowers to the cemetery."

"Does it make me a horrible person if I tell her no?" he asked his dad sincerely.

"No, but just see how your mom acts when she talks to you about it."

"I always hated going when I was younger Dad. She'd drag me out to the cemetery to put flowers on the grave of someone I didn't even know and I always felt like I should feel something that I didn't. I can't grieve for someone I never knew. I'm sorry if that makes me a bad person."

"Of course that doesn't make you a bad person. We've talked about this before and I never hid my lack of fondness for Max from you. But I hope I always let you know it was because I hated the fact that he held Casey's heart at one time. I was already so crazy about your mom and it was hard for me to watch her with Max. But I could never hate him, because of him, I have you. And for that fact alone, I can go with your mom tomorrow and take flowers. If you don't want to go, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate it. And I'm not sure I tell you this enough, but I love being your son. And if anything, I guess I should feel guilty for not feeling guilty. I wouldn't trade you for a million of anyone else."

Derek heart soared at his son's admission. He had never doubted his relationship with Gage for a minute, but still to hear it verbally expressed was always music to his ears.

"That goes double for you," he replied with a grin.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cameron pulled up in Whitney's driveway and turned off the ignition. Moving to get out, he came around and helped her out. Though when the door was shut, he made no move to walk her to her front door. Instead, he took a step towards her and gently pushed her up against the SUV as he moved in to kiss her.

She seemed to melt into him as their lips met and he finally made himself pull away. Lifting his hand up to gently cup her face he asked, "Are you sure I can't take you back home with me again?"

She smiled up at him and shook her head no. "I can think of two really good reasons why that can't happen and they're probably waiting up for me right now. Besides, I really don't want to experience the wrath of Kendra again."

"That was not wrath, trust me," he grinned back. "I've seen the wrath."

"Well, it was wrath enough for me. And besides, I heard what she said your dad would do if he caught us. I kind of like your ears," she said as she reached up and tugged at one of them, "and I'd hate for him to stretch them all out when he drug you out of your bed by them."

"Well, if I can't convince you, then I guess I better walk you to the door. I don't want to experience the wrath of Derek and Gage anymore than you want the wrath of my mom and dad."

But before he could begin, she had grabbed both his hands and was now staring directly into his eyes. "I really want to thank you for today."

By the look on his face she knew he didn't understand, and that fact was confirmed when he asked, "What did I do? I barely saw you and we were hardly ever alone."

"I know, but you were civil to Cody and that means a lot. But not for the reason you think. I know you don't like him and I totally understand that. And honestly, the more I'm around him, the less fond I am. But by you not acting all jealous or being mean, it shows me that you have faith in me, that you're not intimidated by him because you trust me. I love you so much Cam."

"I love you too Baby," he said as he brought his lips to hers once again. "And I always trusted you, I just don't trust him. But I know you don't like me acting like that, so I'm trying. I won't say I'm cured of it, but I'm trying."

"That's all I ask. Now, I better get in and see what's going on. We're not shooting until tomorrow afternoon, so I'll be at school in the morning. Are you picking me up?"

"You know it. If you're not too tired, maybe you can get up early and I can come on over so we can spend some time together, okay?"

"Sounds like a date," she said as she smiled up at him once again. "You're my dream guy Cam Shepherd; I just want you to know that."

* * *

**I'm really anxious to see what you think about this chapter, especially since there's so much Gage. Please, let me know!**


	68. Chapter 68

**First, I want to apologize for my lack of review replies lately. I've had an eleciton, vacation bible school, a family reunion, a swim party at my house and most importantly, we moved our daughter over two hours away to college yesterday. I bawled my eyes out. But now that things have settled down, replies will come as usual. **

**This is Citney, Citney/Addie/Ian/Chloe, Casey/Gage, Jordan/Gage**

* * *

Whitney's phone went off and she smiled when she read, "I'm at your back door. Let me in! BRRR!"

She knew he was coming over early, but she hadn't really expected it to be this early. She had just stepped out of the shower and she hurriedly half way dried off. Throwing her sleep shorts and tank top back on, she wrapped a towel around her hair and rushed down the stairs.

Sure enough, when she got there, Cam was waiting; hands stuffed in his pockets and red faced from the cold. Opening the door, she let him in before asking, "Why are you here so early?"

"I thought we had a date? I asked you if I could come over so we could spend some time together this morning and you said yes."

"I know I did, but its hardly past six in the morning, Cam. I just barely got out of the shower and I've still got to get ready. I wasn't expecting you this early."

"I couldn't sleep so I came on over," he told her as he gently rubbed his thumbs across the back of her hands. "I'll come up with you while you get ready and then we'll come back down and fix something for breakfast, okay?

She nodded her head in agreement and grabbing his hand, began pulling him up the stairs.

When they got to Whitney's room, Cam threw his letterman's jacket over a chair and sat on the edge of her bed as he watched her take her hair out of the towel and brush out her long, tangled tresses. Once that task was complete, she walked into her closet and came back out with a red fitted sweater and a short, plaid pleated skirt in one hand and a green wrap around sweater and gray pants in the other. "Which one?" she asked.

Cam studied them for a minute before asking, "Do your black knee boots come with the plaid?"

She shook her head yes and that was all the information he needed. "Red sweater and plaid skirt. You look good in anything Whit, but those black knee boots are exceptionally hot."

She rolled her eyes at him as she hung the clothing choice on the door knob before walking towards him. Reaching the bed, she placed her legs on either side of his, in affect, straddling his lap. "So the boots are exceptionally hot, huh?"

"Well, technically the boots are hot when they're on you. And yes, you look exceptional in them."

"You're such the charmer Cam," she said as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"I try," he replied with a sly grin before moving to cover her lips with his. His hands found the bottom of her shirt and gently pushed it up until there was a generous amount of skin for him to run his hands across.

Her hands cupped his face as he continued to explore, now running them up and down her back. This continued on for several minutes and Cam knew they were coming dangerously close to getting carried away, but he couldn't help himself. It felt too good to stop right now and Whitney was giving every indication of feeling the same way. It was getting increasingly harder to think, but he told himself that there really wasn't anything wrong with what they were doing, it was just more like a heavy make out session, and he promised himself that he would stop it before either one of them could get too carried away.

But those thoughts were soon pushed from his mind when he felt her fingers grab the bottom of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Her lips were immediately back on his as she pushed him back and came with him, both of them now lying back on her bed, with her still straddling his waist.

The back of his head instinctively went back further into the bed when she began sucking at the base of his neck as her fingers dug into his shoulders. She continued this pattern as she assaulted different parts of his neck and chest. He now had one hand firmly tangled in her hair while the other one held tightly to her waist. He couldn't hold in the involuntary moan that escaped his lips at the feeling for her, roaming and exploring.

His emotions were all over the place and it took everything in his power not to grind up against her, or at the very least, remove her tank top so that he could feel her skin against his. He had never wanted something so badly in his entire life but he also knew that though it seemed like she was sending signals that she wanted it too, she wasn't.

He finally found the strength to move his hands to her face and pull her up to him. His lips crashed against hers once more before finally pulling away. She had a dazed look on her face and appeared to be feeling much the same as he was. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Clearing his throat, he tried once again and finally managed to get out, "You better get ready for school."

The look in her eyes and the redness of her face indicated to him that she was embarrassed by her actions and he immediately wanted to put her at ease. "I'm going to go down and find something for us to eat for breakfast. By the time you get ready and come down, it should be ready."

"Okay," she softly replied before getting up and going into the bathroom, avoiding any more eye contact with him.

He laid there for a moment longer, trying to gather his thoughts and steady his breathing and his heartbeat. Either he was going to have to do a better job of controlling himself or his words to Gage were going to be empty promises.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

The rest of their morning at the Venturi home was rather quiet, neither one saying much until Derek and Casey had come down for breakfast and it didn't get much more talkative on the ride to school.

When Cam pulled up into the parking lot, he came around to let her out. Grabbing her hand, they began walking towards the school but they didn't make it far before he stopped.

Turning towards her, he sighed, trying to find the right words to say. Finally, giving up on saying the perfect thing, he just said what was in his heart. "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have let it go that far and I promise it won't happen again."

He waited for a moment for Whitney to reply and when she did, he was shocked. "I'm not. I love the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm with you. I love kissing you and feeling things that I've never felt before. I love you Cam and I didn't want to stop this morning."

"I didn't want to stop either, but I'm glad we did. When we have our first time, whenever that is, I want it to be perfect. You deserve perfect."

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said honestly.

"I don't think you are either and that's why we stopped. We'll both know when the time is right, but until then, I'm perfectly happy to just kiss you senseless," he said with a grin.

She smiled back up at him brightly as she replied, "I like the sound of that."

Her smile put him at ease and they continued on into the school, hand in hand.

They went to Whitney's locker first and saw that Addie and Ian were standing there as if waiting for them.

"You are the worst best friend ever," Addie exclaimed as she pointed her finger directly at Whitney.

Whitney looked at Addie and then Ian questioningly.

"Don't look at me," Ian interjected. "I'm just an innocent bystander, but thank God you're here. I've run out of excuses as to why the number one thing on your list this week isn't keeping Addie informed on all things Efron. I mean it's not like your sister's in the hospital, your shooting a commercial and you have the biggest musical review of your life coming up or anything," he finished sarcastically.

Whitney felt so sorry for Ian. It was obvious how crazy he was about Addie and she wouldn't have any of it. She just tuned it all out as if it didn't exist.

Addie shot him a death glare before continuing on. "I know she has a lot of stuff going on, but still, Cody Efron is in town and she gets to spend everyday with him. He's the biggest thing to hit London ever," she gushed on.

That was all he could take and Cameron had to roll his eyes at his sister. "My God Addie, wake up. Whitney lives with a NHL MVP and a Heisman Trophy winner and you think Cody Efron is the biggest thing to ever hit town?"

It was Addie's turn to look at Cam in disgust. "Are you kidding me? Only guys care about stuff like that. Cody is huge and I haven't even gotten to meet him yet."

"You'll get your chance Addie, I promise," Whitney said. "We're shooting this afternoon and we're having review practice tonight, so I can't promise anything today. But if not today, then I'll definitely introduce you after the review, okay?" she asked as she tried to placate her friend.

Addie seemed perfectly happy with that answer and Whitney got her books out and they headed to the other end of the building to retrieve Cam's stuff from his locker.

When they got there, they found Chloe standing beside Cameron's locker waiting for them.

"I was just about to text you and see where you guys were. I was wondering if you'd heard anything about Jenna today. I didn't want to call and bother her, but I'm dying to know what's going on."

Whitney smiled at Jenna's best friend and was thankful that she had so many people that cared about her, because it was going to take everyone supporting Jenna as she battled through this again. "She's coming home today. The doctor's coming in and taking the feeding tube out and then they're going to go over everything."

"So she's getting released today?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure that Daddy said that she should be home by noon. Just call the house and talk to my parents after school. I bet she'd love you to come see her."

"I will," she as she shifted her books onto her other hip. "I better get to class before I'm tardy."

She quickly walked away and Cam grabbed his books as he looked at the large clock that hung on the wall in the hall. "We've got five minutes to get you to your class and then for me to get to mine, we better hurry," he said as he closed his locker.

He moved to grab her arm and they proceeded down the hall to Whitney's first hour class. "Would you talk to Ian today, please?" Whitney asked. "Did you see his poor face when Addie was talking about Cody? He's so love sick."

"What am I supposed to say to him?" he asked, rather shocked and thinking that her request had kind of come out of left field. Of course he and Ian had grown up together, but he wouldn't say they were tight by any means of the imagination. The two year age difference had caused them to never run in the same social circles.

"I don't know; tell him to not give up. Tell him that maybe someday Addie will come to her senses and realize what she has right in front of her."

"Kind of like I did?" he asked as they stopped in front of Whitney's home room.

"Exactly," she replied with a grin. "You Shepherd's are slow, but you eventually get there."

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

The waitress showed them to their table and Casey and Gage sat down and placed their drink orders.

When the waitress walked away, Gage opened his menu and asked, "So what's good? I haven't eaten here in ages."

"I love the egg-plant parmesan, but I don't think you'll want that. You have way too much of your dad in you for that."

Gage grinned at his mom and shook his head. "You're right; I think I might just stick with a steak."

By this time, the waitress had brought back their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. After placing their order and being left alone, Gage decided to broach the subject of Max with his mom.

"So, when Dad and I were talking last night he told me what today was. How are you doing?"

Looking at his mom's face, he could see her eyes cloud at his question. "I don't think it ever gets any easier. I have such mixed feelings about it. I wouldn't trade my life right now for anything, but at the same time, I hate that you never got to know Max. A part of me wants to think that Derek and I would have found our way to each other eventually, but it kills me to know that Max never got a chance to know you. He would be so proud."

Gage shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Mom, I was honest with Dad last night and I feel like I need to be with you too, but I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Gage, I don't want you to hold things in just because you think I can't take it. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. We've always been so close."

"I know we have Mom and I love you so much. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Not possible. Now what did you talk to your dad about?"

"I always hated going to that cemetery. I never really knew what I was supposed to do or how I was supposed to feel. I didn't know him Mom. I've seen pictures and heard stories but I just keep thinking that you want him to be someone in my life that he's just not. I've only got one dad, and that's the one that raised me. My dad is Derek Venturi and I'm proud to be his son. No matter how hard I've tried, I've never been able to think of Max as my father," he said, feeling a huge weight lifted from his shoulders as he admitted how he truly felt to his mom for the first time.

Casey's eyes welled up at her son's heart felt admission. "I hope I never pressured you to feel that. I just know how proud of you he would be. Right before the accident, the last thing we were talking about in the car, was our future. He had some big time scouts at the game that night and he was on cloud nine. One of them had even offered him a starting spot as a freshman, but he had just told me that none of it meant anything without me and those were his last words. The other car hit us and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital and they were telling me that my boyfriend was dead and that I was pregnant with his baby."

Gage reached over and took his mom's hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Mom and I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't want you getting upset. Let's just drop the subject and I'll go with you to put the flowers on his grave, okay?"

Casey shook her head no. "You don't have to do that Gage. I probably should have stopped going a long time ago, but I think there's still this little piece of me that feels guilty for moving on, for having this absolutely amazing life that he didn't get to experience. Your Dad saved my life. I didn't want to let him in, but he kept pushing and wouldn't take no for an answer. I wouldn't have survived without Derek, there's no doubt in my mind. At one of my darkest points he literally threw me over his shoulder to make me leave the house. Like I said, he wouldn't take no for an answer."

Gage laughed out loud. "I never heard that story."

"Derek likes to refer to that night as our first date."

"The 'Killer Klowns from Outer Space' night?" he asked.

"That would be the one."

Gage shook his head, "Not many people can say that they had a first date quite like that. It was pretty unique."

"Unique is a nice way of putting it. Every time we see cotton candy to this day, your dad teases me," she went on. "Derek doesn't like to think back to a time before that night. But it's just not that easy for me. He's always been so understanding about everything, except when it comes to you. Gage, there's not a man in this world that loves his son more than your dad loves you and he's just not willing to share. He could care less that Max's blood flows through your veins, you're his son. And it's so simple in his mind that he can't grasp that people can't get that. Your dad can be selfish. When he was younger, it wasn't always pretty, but when we got together, his selfishness took on a new meaning. And it was all geared towards me and you."

"But isn't that great?" he asked his mom. "I know you would have done a great job of raising me, but it wouldn't have been the same without Dad. How many eighteen year old guys do you know that would do what he did? I know I don't think I could have done it. In fact, I don't think I could do it now. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but he's all I need. Is that okay with you?"

She squeezed the hand that was holding hers and nodded. "I'm fine with it. Maybe it's time for me to put it behind me too. I think I owe it to Derek. After all these years, it's time to prove once and for all who's always truly held my heart."

GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ

The doctor had literally overwhelmed Jordan with the amount of information he had thrown at him earlier this morning and he was thankful that Derek and Casey had been there to hear it too. He was really beginning to doubt their ability to help Jenna through this at home. He felt this huge sense of pressure weighing heavily on him, so heavy that it seemed to threaten to suffocate him.

He usually thrived on pressure. He loved the thrill of the big game, of having the puck with just seconds left and the game being on the line, everything being totally dependent on him. But this wasn't a game; this was life, and more importantly, the life of his wife and child. But seeing her cry and beg him to let her stay at home was more than he could bare and that's how they had found themselves at home once again.

She had gotten through breakfast at the hospital fine and had managed to get through lunch at home, but he didn't dare leave her for a minute, scared to death that she would head for the bathroom to deposit the contents of her stomach into the toilet. They were both exhausted and she had quickly fallen asleep after lunch, but he had been unable to find sleep. So instead, he had lain beside her, as still as he could be, running every possible case scenario of how this whole thing could end over and over again in his brain.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it any more, he heard a soft knock and the door opened slightly. He carefully got off the bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake Jenna and met Gage standing at the door.

"How's she doing?" he whispered.

Jordan just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for them to go outside, into the hall.

When he had shut the door behind them he finally spoke. "Okay, I guess. She's done exactly what the doctor said so far, but who knows how long that will last. I'm glad you came in. You saved me from laying there and imagining the worse possible case scenarios."

"She's made it through before and she can do it again," he said, trying to put his best friend at ease. "And she's got a lot better reason to get better this time."

"It never leaves my mind Gage. I'm constantly running everything the doctor said that night through my head. My baby has a much greater chance of having something wrong with it than it does of being healthy. And I just sit and obsess over Jenna. What if I can't help her? I think I should have made her go to the clinic."

"You did what you thought was best for your family. We're going to do everything we can to help you, and just because she didn't go to the clinic right now doesn't mean that she can't go later if we think she's not getting any better. I really think she's where she needs to be. She knows that if she wants to stay here, then she's got to get better."

Jordan wanted to find comfort in Gage's words, but he couldn't. "I don't know. I just keep thinking, what if we find out too late? We've already traveled that road once, and I can't do it again. They mean everything to me Gage. They're all I have."

"I know," he told him sincerely. He had been dreading this since last night, but he couldn't put it off any longer. He had to tell him about Meagan and get everything out in the open. "Listen, I came to your room because I need to talk to you. Let's go in my room."

Jordan followed Gage into his room and sat down on a chair while Gage stood, rubbing his hands together as if nervous. "I don't think there's an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to start."

"Okay," Jordan said as he tried to figure out what could cause Gage to act this way.

"I went to talk to Meagan last night because I was so pissed at her when I found out how she had been treating Jenna. It didn't go too well and she threw a couple of things up in my face."

"Don't pay any attention to her Gage. She's desperate and she's just grasping at anything right now."

"Actually, what she said was true. Jordan, I slept with Meagan in high school. You were out a town and we were at a party and I had way too much to drink and when I woke up the next morning, I was in bed with Meagan. I felt horrible about it. I mean literally sick. You two were so on again, off again, but at the time, you were on. She begged me not to tell you and I really didn't want to face the consequences, so I took the easy way out and kept my mouth shut too."

Jordan sat there for a moment, processing the large amount of information that had just been thrown his way. Finally he asked, "So, she threatened to tell me about it now?"

"Not exactly, that's where it actually gets worse. I kind of threatened to get her job taken away and she didn't take to it too well. She informed me that if she lost her job, she could always sell a few stories to some tabloids to make money. I'm so sorry Jordan, I hate that it happened and I hate that I kept it from you. But honestly, it meant nothing, and I kind of just shoved it to the back of my mind, because I didn't want to deal with it. I could care less what she puts out there about me, but I don't want anything to hurt you and Jenna anymore than you already are. We know she's at her breaking point and that scares me to death."

"What you're saying is that she basically has us exactly where she wants us. She's calling all the shots," Jordan surmised as he ran a hand through his hair. "I have absolutely no idea what I ever saw in her. She makes me sick."

"I told Dad about it last night and he said he'd make her sorry she ever messed with us if she told anyone anything. But still, by then, the damage would be done."

Jordan threw his head back, wondering if it could get any worse. "Whether we like it or not, it seems like we're just going to have to sit back and wait and see what she does next. Threats obviously don't work with her, so I guess we'll just have to wait for her to make her next move."

* * *

**Remember, I'm a sad mom left at home with a husband and three boys, oh the testosterone! **

**Make my day with a review!**


	69. Chapter 69

**Dasey, Derek/Cam, Cody/Whitney and a special guest, Cam/Cody**

* * *

Derek heard a knock on his door and took a deep breath, knowing that he was about to have a conversation that he wasn't looking forward to at all. But when he reached the door and opened it, he was surprised to see his wife standing there, not the all too familiar player that he was about to lower the hammer on.

She hadn't been to the school since he had taken the coaching job and so he was instantly worried that something was terribly wrong. "What happened, Case? Is everything okay?" he asked as he pulled her in and shut the door behind them.

She smiled up at him reassuringly, before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his face down to hers. "Everything's fine, can't a girl just drop by to see her husband? You don't have any secrets lurking around here that you don't want me finding out about, do you?" she asked teasingly.

He smiled back at her, relieved to see that she was in a good mood. "No secrets here, just one over protective husband that obsessively worries."

"Oh Sweetie, admittance is the first step to recovery," she said playfully.

"I'm afraid I've been on the road to recovery for about twenty-five years now. I wouldn't get my hopes up too much."

"Don't worry; I've grown accustomed to this Derek. I think I'll just keep you the way you are, if you don't mind."

"That can definitely be arranged," he said as he dragged her over to his desk. Sitting down in his chair, he pulled her with him so that she was sitting on his lap. "Why did you really come?"

"I just finished having lunch with Gage," she said, knowing that he would immediately know what she had come to talk about.

"Oh, Max," he replied instantly. "How did that go?" he asked as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Well, he was honest," she simply answered.

"And how did you take that?" he asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"I was kind of shocked by it at first, but then in about two minute's time, it made perfect sense. I just wish he hadn't taken so long to let me know how he really felt."

"Case, that kid loves you more than anything in this world. He'd rather die than hurt your feelings."

"I know, but I still feel horrible about it. It must have been so confusing for him when he was little. If I would have ever tried to look at it from his point of view, I would have realized that."

"Hey, listen to me," he said as he made her look him directly in the eyes, "you did what you thought was best and you should never beat yourself up about that. As much as I don't like to admit it, he needed to know about Max. And I think we did a great job of raising him. He turned out pretty good, didn't he?"

A small smile graced her lips as she nodded her head in agreement. "I just think it's time I put it in the past for good. I can't pretend like I'm doing it for Gage anymore. He's made it clear where his heart lies in the matter."

Derek felt his stomach jump a little at her words, but he was afraid to get his hopes up too much. He didn't want to ask the question, because her previous words had given him hope, but still, he wanted what she wanted, and he would go, even if it killed him. "Do you still want me to cut my practice short so I can go with you today?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head no. "It's time to let go. Whether I've meant to or not, I've let Max be a part of our lives for too long. I can't do this anymore. I'm not saying I'll never go again," she said as she ran the back of her hand across his cheek, "but not today. Today, I'm choosing to live in the present. I have to admit, it's a little scary, because on this day, even after all these years, I still play it over and over in my head. I always tell myself, he was still alive at this time of the day. He was talking to scouts at this point. We were at Ryan's party right now, how ever many years ago it was at that point. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked.

He could tell how important it was for her to know that he did understand. "I understand what you're saying, but no matter how much I want too, I can't know what you're feeling."

"In a moment, my life changed forever. I really think he was going to tell me he wanted to marry me, or at least that he wanted us to be together forever, but he never got a chance. In a moment Derek, one life changing moment, it was over. And then I woke up to find out that I was having his baby, a baby that he would never get to see. Survivors guilt is a horrible thing to live with and I think I've done a really good job of getting past it, but on this one day, it just all comes crashing back down on me. I can tell you what happened every minute of that day; I've played it over and over in my head so many times."

"I know this is hard," he said, interrupting her, "but please try not to get too upset. I'm sure your blood pressure is skyrocketing." He didn't want to sound callous, he really didn't. He was being honest when he said that he couldn't truly understand what she went through, but still, they had their unborn daughter to think about and he wasn't about to let this get the best of Casey.

"I'm fine Derek, really. I just came to tell you that I don't need you to go with me today, because I don't need to go. I don't have to go there to honor his memory. I learned a long time ago that Max isn't there. By going to the cemetery, I'm not going to see Max, I can't see Max. But I can see you and I thank God everyday for it. My life is about as close to perfect as it can get and I have you to thank for that. I love you," she said as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "You make my heart race and my stomach do flip-flops and you still take my breath away even after all these years."

He was sure that if he had let her go on, she would have stroked his ego a little more, but he didn't need that. All he needed, all he had ever needed, was her. And with that, his lips crashed against hers and once again, all was right in the world.

He groaned when he heard the knock on the door and reluctantly pulled away. "I've got to get that. It's Cam and I've got to put my mean coach's face on."

"What did he do?" she asked in concern.

"It's more what he hasn't been doing. I just got my teams' progress report and Cameron is dangerously close to being ineligible."

"You're kidding. He's always made A's and B's."

"Yeah, well that was pre-W," he answered back.

"Pre-W?" she asked in clear confusion.

"Pre-Whitney," he said. "I have a very uneasy feeling that the only thing that boy's been studying lately is our daughter. I can promise you one thing, I'm going to go get Whit's grades after I talk to him, and if they even half way resemble his, they'll be taking a nice little break from each other."

"Derek," she said as she got up from his lap, "don't be too hard on him."

"Where's this coming from? Have you forgotten that our kids call you the report card Nazi? You confiscate it the minute they walk in the door. And this doesn't just have to do with the fact that he's dating Whitney. He's got his whole future riding on this season and he's not going to do himself or our team any good if he's sitting out games because he's ineligible."

"Well, he's probably standing out there scared to death right now. I'm going to leave so you can put him out of his misery."

"Sorry, but when I get through with him, he'll truly know the meaning of misery."

"You talk a big talk, but you're just a big softy at heart," she said as she reached up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ssh, not so loud, that's supposed to be our secret," he said as he returned her kiss.

"Okay, our secret," she said with a grin as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.

Just then, there was another knock and Casey opened the door to see a very pale looking Cameron standing there.

"Hey Casey," he said in a shaky voice before turning his attention to Derek. "Did you want to see me?"

"I sure did," he said as he stepped out of the way so Cam could come in. Cameron took a seat by his desk and Derek turned his attention back to Casey. "Why don't you head home and see how Jenna's doing. As soon as practice is over, I'll swing by and pick up something for supper. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," she said before reaching up to whisper in his ear, "Play nice Derek. Be sure that you're acting like his coach instead of the father of his girlfriend, okay?"

He pulled back and grinned at her before leaning in and whispering, "I make no promises."

She rolled her eyes and gave him one more quick kiss before exiting, leaving just the two. Derek closed the door behind Casey before making his way back over to his desk and sitting down.

Derek sat there for a moment, just looking at Cameron, before he finally began. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here today."

Cameron shook his head yes as he fidgeted with his hands.

Derek pulled a piece of paper out of a folder and slid it over in front of Cam. "Does that explain anything?"

Cameron picked up the slip of paper and looked at it for a moment, before glancing back up at Derek and asking, "These are my grades?"

"They have your name on them, don't they?" Derek asked with a completely serious tone. "Care to tell me how a kid who's never struggled a day in his life suddenly has scores like that?"

"I don't know, I…"

But before he could continue on, Derek butted in, "I know exactly how it happened. You've got a one track mind right now and it has nothing to do with school or hockey. Pull your head out Son," he said in exasperation.

"But," Cam tried to start again.

Once again, Derek interrupted. "No buts Cam, this is serious business. This is your future we're talking about here. If you don't play, the scouts can't see you. And if the scouts can't see you, then you don't play again. It's as simple as that."

"I had no idea that my grades looked like this, really," he responded, trying to find some way to defend himself.

"I'm sure you didn't. You're too busy studying all things Whitney to be bothered with school work. This is serious Cam, one more below average mark in Calculus or English and you don't scrimmage next Friday, you're ineligible."

"That won't happen, I promise. I'll buckle down, really I will."

Derek looked at the young man as he made his plea, but he looked as if he really didn't believe him. "Casey told me not to do this, but I'm going with my gut feeling here. I'm going to give you a little added incentive. If I see one indication that your grades are going to continue to go in this direction, you and Whitney are through for the month. You won't be coming to my house and she won't be coming to yours and dates will be out of the question. I'll take her phone and her laptop if I have to. But I doubt I'll have to do that, because I'm almost positive your dad will have yours."

"Please don't blame this on Whitney, it's not her fault," Cam stammered.

"I didn't say it was, but I think the two of you together might be the problem. And I'm warning you right now, I'm about to go to the office and pull her grades, and if they even half way resemble yours, everything I just told you could happen, will immediately go into affect. Do we understand each other?"

Cam nodded his head in understanding. "Please don't mention this to Whitney," he pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't. But I hope you know that I'm dead serious. This isn't something to fool around with. You've got one year to make it all happen. One little screw up, and it could all be gone. It's bad enough that you have to worry about injury, because that's something you can't control. But you do have total control over this Cam. I've got all the connections to help you get where you want to go, but you've got to help yourself. I can't make your grades for you."

"I'll do better, I promise," he said once again, trying desperately to convey to Derek that he knew how serious this was.

"Okay then, you better get back to class. I'll see you at practice."

Cam sat there a moment, not moving, before he asked, "Are you going to tell my dad about this?"

Derek bit his bottom lip as if really contemplating, before blowing out a deep breath. "No, I won't tell him, but you better not make me regret it. I'm serious; I'll pull Whitney away from you in a heart beat until I see some progress. Do we understand each other?"

"I totally understand. Thanks Derek, I really appreciate it."

"Then prove it," Derek said as he stood. "Don't make me follow through."

WCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoVWCoV

As soon as they had finished their shoot for the afternoon, Whitney had texted Cam and he had told her that he was going to be practicing late and that he would just have to meet her at review practice. When she had told Cody this, he had offered up a proposition. He said that he was actually meeting someone at the hotel for supper and that he would love for her to come with him and meet them.

So that's how she found herself walking into the dining room of the hotel, and when she saw who was sitting at the table waiting for them, she nearly had a heart attack.

Cody walked up and bent over and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Mom, I'm glad you made it okay. I'd like to introduce you to Whitney Venturi."

Vanessa stood up and extended her hand out towards Whitney. "It's so nice to finally meet you Whitney. Cody's told me so many wonderful things about you."

Whitney blinked a few times as she tried to make sure that she was actually present in reality, that this wasn't some crazy dream. Finally, she extended her hand and replied, "It's so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Efron."

"Call me Vanessa, please," she said as they all took their seats. "When Cody told me that the two of you would be singing together in your musical review, I knew I had to come. Cody's wonderful, isn't he?" she asked with a mother's pride evident in her voice.

"He's great," Whitney said in agreement. "It still amazing me that I'm standing up there on stage singing that song with him. I can't tell you how many times I've watched 'High School Musical' in my lifetime," she went on, unashamed that she was almost acting like a fan girl.

"Well, if you've watched the movie that many times, then you might recognize this," she said as she took a box that had been sitting on the unused chair at the table.

She handed it to Whitney and she looked at is questioningly, "What's this?"

"When I told Cody I was coming to see the review, he asked me if I'd bring this for you. He knows it's been hanging in my closet for forever. He thought you might want to borrow it, and I told him I thought it was a great idea."

Whitney looked at the box one more time, before lifting the lid off and gasping. Inside was the red dress from the finale of the movie. "You're kidding. You're going to let me wear this?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I even had it dry cleaned before I came. I'm sure it's going to be shorter on you since you're obviously taller, but as tiny as you are, I think it will fit just fine."

Whitney sat there in stunned silence.

"I hope I wasn't too presumptuous," Cody chimed in. "If you don't want to wear it, I'll understand. I just thought it would be neat."

"Oh no," Whitney managed to get out. "It's totally amazing and I'd be honored to wear it."

"It's not the dress from the song you're singing, but it is from the movie and that movie started my career. Hopefully, it'll do the same thing for you. Cody told me that you're absolutely amazing. I'm also sure that he's told you that they're in negotiations at the moment to have him star in the Broadway revival next year. He thinks you'd be the perfect Gabriella. If it's something you really want, I'm sure we could help you get an audition."

Whitney sat there, still absolutely stunned. Broadway was her dream; it was all she had ever wanted. "But you haven't even heard me sing," she finally managed to get out.

"Well, I'll hear you tomorrow, won't I?" she asked as she smiled brightly. "I'm going to lay low here at the hotel tonight, but I promise, I'll be there with bells on tomorrow night, and I can't wait to hear you."

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much. I promise I'll take care of the dress and I'll give it back as soon as the review is over."

"Don't worry about, I know you will. And who knows, maybe you'll even get to wear it again some day. Maybe even on opening night on Broadway."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cameron flinched slightly when he saw Whitney come in with Cody. He trusted her completely, but still, seeing them together made him sick. He knew that there was no way that Cody had given up so easily and he could only hope that he hadn't been working on her all afternoon, trying to weaken her resolve.

He also saw that Whitney was carrying a box and that she immediately went to a group of girls who had gathered off stage. He watched as she opened the box and pulled out a red dress and then he heard the girls start to scream. He had no idea what was so special about the dress, but evidently something was, because the girls were going absolutely crazy over it.

Just then, Cody walked over to where he stood and made a motion towards Whitney with his head. "She's pretty excited isn't she?" he asked with a smirk.

Cameron just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You have no idea what she's showing them do you?" he asked with a smug grin still firmly attached to his handsome features.

"No idea," Cam replied back as nonchalantly as he could.

"That's the dress my mom wore at the end of 'High School Musical'. She personally flew it here today so that Whitney could wear it in the review this weekend."

Cameron shook his head and dug deep to find a confidence that really wasn't there. "You can't buy Whitney. She's not that kind of girl, Cody."

"I'm not trying to buy her. I'm just showing her what it could be like if she were with me. My mom's staying for the review tomorrow night, and depending on what she thinks, she's going to talk to my dad about trying to get Whitney an audition. She's going to be well known soon and this could be the perfect opportunity for her to continue to advance her career."

"An audition?" Cam asked, clearly not reading where this was going.

"There's big talk of a Broadway revival of 'High School Musical' and if it happens, I'm basically a shoe-in for Troy. Don't you think Whitney would be the perfect Gabriella?"

Cameron's mind flashed back to a time in his car several months ago, when he had told her the exact same thing. It was the day after the party and he was still trying to sort out his feelings for Whitney, but he remembered distinctly telling her that she was the living, breathing Gabriella. And she was. "She's perfect," he finally admitted.

"That's what I think, she's absolutely perfect," he said with a wink.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	70. Chapter 70

****

Cam sings, Cody schemes and Shellie dreams - of this someday ending!

**Also, I'm horrible with disclaimers and I'm hoping that you know that I'm smart enough to know that I don't own any of this. But just to make sure, I don't own LWD or any musical or song listed below. Oh, and that goes for every chapter before this and every chapter (God only knows how many) after this.**

**It's **_**finally **_**Musical Review time.**

* * *

"You know, we don't have to go tonight. I'm sure Whitney would understand," Jordan said as he zipped up his wife's dress.

"You're kidding, right?" Jenna asked with a shocked expression on her face. "There is no way I'm missing this. We'll just get there right before it starts and sit in the back. As soon as it's over, we'll slip out. Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

She opened up her jewelry box and pulled out the necklace and earrings that Gage had given her for her birthday. She handed Jordan the necklace before lifting up her hair so he could place in around her neck.

He fumbled with the clasp a couple of times before finally securing it around her neck. "Well, we could wait and go tomorrow night. That way, you can rest one more day."

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Listen, I've done everything the doctor's told me to do. I've eaten everything the doctor's told me too and I've let you watch me like a hawk. And I haven't complained once, because I deserve it. But there's no room for discussion here Jordy. Its opening night and I'm going to be there. I'm not letting my problems put a damper on Whit's big night. Do you understand?" she asked pointedly.

"Gotcha," he said with a sigh. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one said you did," she said as she reached up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his lips. Even in her heels, he still towered over her.

"Just promise me you'll take it easy."

"I promise. And if I start feeling bad, I promise I'll let you know and we'll leave. Fair enough?"

"I guess it'll have to do," he said as he reached down to return her kiss.

"Let's go see if Gage is ready. If so, we can head on over there. I want to get a good seat."

He pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "What happened to slipping in at the last minute and sitting in the back?"

"Come on, you know I'm not a back row kind of girl. I like to be front and center. Well, unless it's a dark movie theater and I have you there to make out with."

"Ooh, are you sure you don't want to skip the review and go to the movies?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow and a big grin.

"No, I'd rather go to the review and then come back here. Dark movie theaters are nice, but dark bedrooms are nicer. Don't you think?"

He pulled her tighter to him and placed one more quick kiss on her lips before responding, "Dark bedrooms are definitely nicer."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Case, would you please sit down and stop pacing," Derek asked as he reached out to grab Casey's arm. They were in their room getting ready for the review and Casey had been almost impossible to deal with today. She was always a basket case before one of Whitney's performances.

"I can't Derek. Do you realize what's at stake here? They're filming part of this for the commercial and Cody's mom is going to be there. They're talking about Broadway, Derek. Broadway! That's Whitney's dream."

"And you stalking around like a mad woman isn't going to change a thing. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be," he said as he fumbled with his tie.

"Here let me do that," she said as she reached out and began looping the tie around his neck.

"I don't know why I have to wear a stupid tie anyway. I'm not going to be on stage."

"No, but I want lots of pictures after it's over and I want us all looking nice."

"Well, you're just lucky that you're pregnant and highly hormonal or you might have mutiny on your hands. Did you see Gage and Jordan's faces when you told them that they needed to wear a tie?"

"I saw their faces," she said as she straightened the knot at Derek's collar. "But I also noticed that they didn't say a word to me about it, unlike someone I know," she said with a pointed stare.

"That's because they're cowards," he said as she slipped into his sports coat.

Casey moved to brush some imaginary lint off the shoulders of Derek's jacket before replying, "You knew you were beat before you ever protested. You just want to say you put up a fight."

"Exactly," he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "And now I can at least say I tried when I tell those boys what wusses they are," he finished before leading her down the stairs.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Whitney hadn't bothered to go home after school. She had brought everything she would need for the review with her to school that morning. Besides, since they would be filming her solos and the duet she would be singing with Cody, to be edited into the commercial, the crew had done her hair and makeup. And now she sat, waiting.

Cameron had had hockey practice after school and Cody had invited her to go with him and his mother to grab a bite to eat, but she had declined. Eating was out of the question at this point. She just wanted to be by herself and concentrate on the task at hand. She had a lot riding on tonight and she wanted to make sure she was perfect.

She glanced at the beautiful bouquet of roses that sat in a stunning crystal vase on the vanity in her dressing room. She had been surprised when she saw the florist carry them into the auditorium. She had guessed that there were at least three dozen red roses in the vase and she had been right. When they had brought them to her, the shear surprise of the weight had almost been enough that she had dropped them. But she had managed to maintain a grip on them and had safely found her way to her dressing room. When she had pulled the card and read it, she had been surprised to find that they were from Cody. The card simply said that the flowers didn't hold a candle to her beauty and that he knew she was going to do wonderful and to break a leg.

She leaned over to smell the sweet aroma of the flowers just as there was a slight knock on her door. Whoever it was didn't wait for her to respond and walked in just as she was pulling her face away from the flowers.

She looked in the mirror and saw Cam standing behind her. She quickly turned and smiled at him. He walked in carrying his guitar case in one hand and a bouquet of pink sweetheart roses rapped in silver paper in the other.

His eyes quickly made their way from Whitney's to the flowers sitting on the counter and they immediately clouded over.

"Hey, are those for me?" she asked as she walked towards him and took the flowers from his hand. "Sweetheart roses, my favorite," she said with a sincere smile.

"Yah," Cam stammered as he glanced once again towards the large vase on her vanity. "I'm sorry that they're not all big and fancy."

"They're perfect Cam," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You remembered what I like and that means more to me than anything."

"I remember everything about you Whit," he said as he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Just then the commercial director walked in. "Whoa, break it up you two. Whitney, you just had your hair and make up done."

"I'm sorry," she said as she quickly pulled away. "Do you remember Cameron from the lake shoot the other day?"

Mark nodded in acknowledgment. "It's nice to see you again Cameron. But really, you're going to have to keep your libido in check until after the review tonight. We can't have you messing up our girl here."

Cameron wanted to pop off, but he resisted. Instead he nodded his head and mumbled an, "I'm sorry."

The director seemed satisfied with Cam's apology and turned his attention back to Whitney. "So, we're filming your solo and your duet with Cody. The two of you will be entering from opposite sides of the stage, right?"

Whitney shook her head yes.

"Okay, just do it like you've practiced and we'll film. If we don't get what we want tonight, we'll come back here tomorrow and do it again."

Whitney wanted to roll her eyes. She was so tired of doing the same thing over and over again. It always seemed fine to her the first time, but to them, it always needed to be done at least ten more times. But instead, she put her perky smile on and told him, "That sounds great."

"Good. Now, have you seen Cody?"

This time, Whitney shook her head no. "He was going to do something with his mom. I'm not sure where he's at."

"Okay, then we'll just set up and when he gets here, I'll run through a few things with him."

He then exchanged goodbyes with the young couple and left.

As soon as he left, Whitney threw her arms back around Cam's neck and grinned up at him as she asked, "Now, where were we?"

He pulled his head back slightly and cocked one eyebrow as he asked, "Didn't you get the message he sent loud and clear? _Don't mess up the make-up_," he said, trying to imitate Mark's high pitched voice.

Whitney giggled at his mocking attempt before shaking her head. "Those people get paid big bucks, and even if we hadn't kissed, they would have still been in here re-doing my make-up before I go on stage every time."

"Ooh, my Whitney's a little rebel. I like it," he said with a wicked smirk.

Whitney suddenly turned more serious and looked him in the eyes as she said, "I love hearing you say that."

He looked at her questioningly. "You like me calling you a rebel?"

"No," she said as she tightened her arms around his neck. "I love hearing you call me yours. I never thought it would happen in a million years."

"Well, get used to it," he said with a much more serious tone of his own, "because that's just the way it is. I'm all yours Whit and I hope you're all mine."

"Always," she said with a soft smile before cupping her hands behind his neck and bringing his face down towards hers.

When they finally pulled away from one another, Whitney got that playful grin on her face once again, "So, what are you going to sing for me tonight?"

He just shook his head at her and grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he teased.

"Yes," she said with a pout. "You're killing me Cam, just a little hint, please. What era is it from?"

"No hints. You're just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"I thought Ms. Bradford was going to have a fit when you wouldn't sing it at dress rehearsal. But at least you told her what it is. Please, just tell me," she begged again.

"Not happening. I want it to be a surprise."

"I still think it sucks that she bumped you from being the final performer."

"Well, how can I compete with a super model and a Hollywood pretty boy?" he teased, though if he admitted it to himself, he had been a little offended.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're my pretty boy," she said as she led him over to a chair.

He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. "Well, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about being put in the same company as Efron, but since it came from you, I'll take it as a compliment."

"You're going to do amazing, I just know it. Every time I hear you sing, I get goose bumps."

"Well, that's good to hear, because every time I think about singing, I get nauseas. I haven't eaten a thing all day. I really thought I might pass out in hockey practice, but I was determined that if I was going to throw up in front of the school, it wasn't going to be on a full stomach."

"You're not going to throw up and you're going to be amazing. And as soon as this is over, we'll go out and celebrate and you can eat till you can't stand another bite."

"No I can't, because I've still got to do this all over again tomorrow night. I hate the fact that I'm going to be graduating and leaving you here, but the one good thing about it is I'll never have to do another review again."

"Such sweet words," she teased.

"You know I'm a charmer," he said with a wink, before devouring her lips once again.

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview

Things were going great and the crowd was responding in kind. The hockey team had brought the house down with their version of 'Greased Lighten' and thoroughly trounced the football team's attempt.

Cam had found it much easier than he had anticipated and had actually loved singing 'Summer Lovin' with Whitney, and evidently the crowd had loved it too, because they had given them a standing ovation. Things couldn't have been going any better.

He had been absolutely mesmerized when Whitney had stood on stage and sang 'I Am Changing'. He couldn't even begin to comprehend how sweet, quiet Whitney could walk on stage and take command like she did. It was like she demanded to be watched, and you did, because she was seriously intoxicating. It was like you couldn't get enough of her when she was on stage and she just left you wanting more.

But now it was his turn and he could feel his stomach churning. People thought he was joking when he said that it made him physically sick, but it wasn't a joke at all. He could play hockey in front of a packed house and never miss a beat, but this; this was totally out of his comfort zone.

He watched as the stage crew placed the stool and microphone at center stage and then listened as Ms. Bradford read his introduction.

"Hasn't this been a wonderful show so far?" Meagan asked with enthusiasm, and the audience responded in kind with a rousing round of applause.

"Well, let me tell you, you haven't seen anything yet," she went on. "We've saved the best for last. The final two acts are going to blow you away."

If Cam hadn't felt sick before, he was absolutely nauseated now, nothing like a little added pressure to make things even worse.

"Next, we have our resident hockey star, who's come to us out of the goodness of his heart to help us raise some much needed funds."

"Goodness of his heart, my foot," Derek leaned over to Casey and whispered.

"Ssh," Casey said as she lightly slapped his leg.

"Cam Shepherd may be amazing on the ice," Meagan continued, "but he's just as amazing with a guitar and a microphone as he is with a hockey stick and a puck. Please welcome Cam back on stage as he sings, 'She's Got a Way' from the Billy Joel inspired musical 'Movin' Out'."

"Are you getting this," Kendra leaned over and asked Sam as he held the video camera up to his face.

"Yes, and I'm getting everything you say too, so be quiet," he said as he made sure the camera followed their son on stage and that he held it steady as Cam sat down on the stool.

The minute Whitney heard the song selection her heart skipped a beat. She immediately had tears come to her eyes, knowing that there was only one reason that he would sing a song like that, and it was her. He was singing this song for her.

Cam took a deep breath and adjusted the microphone slightly before looking out at the audience. He almost completely lost it for a moment, contemplating in his head what would be worse, running off stage or staying, and hopefully not sucking too badly.

He finally decided to try the later and began strumming his guitar. He said a quick prayer that when he opened his mouth, that something would come out and was ecstatic when it actually did.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway_

You could literally hear the sighs from the women in the audience as his sweet, pure voice rang out through the auditorium.

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talkin'_

_I don't know what it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

By this time, both Kendra and Casey were sobbing uncontrollably. Derek was trying to calm Casey down and Sam was trying to shut Kendra up, afraid that all that would be on the tape when they played it back was a picture of Cam playing while sounds of Kendra wailing beside him filled the audio.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

Whitney was doing everything she could to hold herself in check, but she was failing miserably. She had never seen anything more romantic in her life. She'd never watched a movie or seen a television show that came close to this and this was real life, this was for her.

_She's got a way of showin'_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on goin'_

_And she's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her everywhere_

"Have you ever seen anything so romantic in your whole life," Jenna whispered to Gage and Jordan.

"Hey, I can be romantic," Jordan said in defense.

"I'm so going to have to have another talk with that kid," Gage muttered.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me and I get turned around_

He couldn't believe it, he had almost gotten through the whole song and he hadn't passed out yet. One more verse and he was home free.

_She's got a smile that heals me _

_Oh, I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_And she's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her, anyway_

He finished the song out on his guitar and then there was total silence for a moment before the whole auditorium burst into a thunder of claps and whistles.

He looked out at the audience and saw his mom sobbing and his dad trying to console her while he kept the camera trained on him. He saw several groups of girls going crazy and then he finally got the courage to look off stage to the person that really mattered.

And when he saw her, his heart skipped a beat. She was standing there with tears in her eyes and her hands clasped tightly to her chest. But the smile on her face let him know that she knew what that song meant to him, that it was how he truly felt about her and suddenly it was all worth it.

He climbed off the stool and quickly walked off stage with his guitar in hand. When he reached her, he brought his thumb up to wipe the stray tears from her face.

The look of wonder on her face took his breath away, and he thought his knees might buckle when he heard her say, "I love you so much."

He finally was able to smile at her words and he shook his head in understanding. "I love you too Baby. Now go knock 'em dead," he said as he motioned towards the stage.

Whit nodded and smiled at him once again, before turning her attention back to the stage as Ms. Bradford began their introduction.

"Well, I'm not sure how we can top that, but we're going to try. Our last act has our leading lady of the night, Whitney Venturi and a special guest star that was gracious enough to lend us a hand. Twenty-five years ago, 'High School Musical' burst on to the scene, changing the out look of how people perceived musicals. Here, singing the song that started it all, 'Start of Something New', is Whitney Venturi and Cody Efron."

Whitney took one more look at Cam and he gave her an encouraging nod. She brushed the red dress down and took a deep breath before walking on stage.

The music began and Cam had to admit that they were great. Cody was good, and of course Whitney was spectacular, but still, no matter how good it was, he still hated it.

He hated it, because they were so good together. They looked like they belonged together on stage. His eyes lit up when he sang to her and her smile looked so genuine.

They held hands and danced and he brought her close to him at the end like they had practiced so many times in the last few days, but this time was different. Instead of just drawing her close and looking deep into her eyes, he bent his head, and Cam watched as if it were all happening in slow motion. His head continued to bend until he was just millimeters from her mouth and then slowly and gently he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It wasn't long or drawn out, but it was tender and sweet and Cam immediately wanted to find something to throw. Because marching out on stage and beating the crap out of Cody wasn't an option at the moment. But he didn't throw anything; instead he watched Whitney's reaction, which was one of surprise. But before he could study it any longer, the crowd was jumping to their feet and bursting into applause. The two quickly jumped away from one another slightly and were now holding hands, facing the crowd.

He knew he had to get out of there fast. He couldn't stand there and watch it any longer, knowing that if he did, he would cause a scene like no one in the place had ever seen before. So he turned and walked away, not bothering to grab his guitar on the way out. He could care less about it at the moment. All he knew was that he had to get out of there, and he had to get out of there right now.

Whitney glanced over to where Cam had been standing and saw that he was no longer there. Her face began turning red, but it wasn't caused from a blush at the response the performance had received. No, it was turning red from anger. And that anger was all directed at the person standing next to her holding her hand, smiling brightly at the crowd, soaking it all in.

* * *

**So, I actually cut out a chapter. I had planned on a big Jitsy chapter that would have continued on the day that we were just in, but I couldn't make myself do that day anymore. So I just went to the Musical Review. I've dreaded doing it, so I just bit the bullet and wrote it. I'm determined to finish this story before I hit a hundred chapters.**

**But don't worry, there's lots of Jitsy to come too. And if you can't tell, I've gone a different direction with the whole Cody thing. Whitney's not as naive as she looks.**

**I haven't heard from several of you in a while, and I'd really like to know what you think about Cam's song choice. Remember, I'm a product of 80's teen romance novels, so I'm a sucker for cliche' and that pretty much sums this chapter up.**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are down and that's very uninspiring.**


	71. Chapter 71

**I'm not sure how many of you are aware of it, but my July flashfic was actually a stand alone companion piece to "Moments in our Lives". It's called, "This is Your Life" and it revolves around Sam's 40th birthday party. It has Ralph, Derek and Casey talking about how they met Sam and it tells you how Kendra and Sam actually came to be, which actually references "Life Changing Moments". Anyway, if you haven't checked it out yet, I hope you will. And if you do, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Whitney tried to smile and look interested as everyone came up to congratulate her, but what she was really doing was desperately searching for any sign of Cam.

When the Shepherd's finally made in on stage she rushed over to Addie. "Do you know where Cam is?"

Before Addie could say anything Kendra jumped in. "Hopefully he went to find a hockey stick so he can bring it back here and beat the crap out of that little…"

"Whoa Ken," Sam said as he grabbed her arm. "I don't think now is the time to cause a scene."

"Oh, I'm not causing a scene now Sam. Just wait till I get over there and…"

"Kendra," he said once again, this time with a little more force, "you're not going anywhere. We're going to hug Whitney and tell her what a wonderful job she did and then we're going to go home, where hopefully we'll be able to track down our son before he does anything too stupid."

"I promise, I didn't know that was going to happen. If I had, I wouldn't have let it. You know what Cameron means to me," Whitney told them almost pleadingly.

"We know," Sam said as he drew her into a hug. "And deep down, Cam knows that too. Go take pictures and hug necks, because you were absolutely amazing tonight. We'll see what we can do on the Cameron front, and we'll keep in touch."

Kendra looked none too happy with Sam's plan, but when he grabbed her hand, she begrudgingly went, though not before sending a death glare Cody's way.

Just as Whitney was about to go back and find her family, she was stopped by Vanessa.

"Oh Whitney, you were spectacular out there. I've already sent a text to Zac, telling him that he's got to get an audition set up for you. I can't believe how perfect you are for this."

"Thank you," she said, caught off guard by such glowing words.

"What's the name of your agent? That way Zac can tell them who to contact."

"Well, I really don't have an agent right now. My Uncle Ed has kind of been overseeing things for me and then of course my daddy has looked over stuff."

"Sweetie, you've got to get an agent. I'm putting in a call to Cody's agent first thing in the morning. I can guarantee you that he'll sign you in a heart beat. I've already talked to that nice Ms. Bradford and she's going to get me a tape of the performance tonight. I'll express him a copy of it and I think Cody still has the pictures of you at our house that the agency sent him when he got the commercial shoot."

Whitney's head was absolutely spinning from trying to take in everything that Vanessa was telling her, but she soon came crashing back down to reality when Cody come up beside her and give her a big hug. "That was great wasn't it? We're made for those roles," he said enthusiastically.

"Hey, I actually think your dad and I were made for those roles, but I'll admit, you two fit them perfectly. I was just telling Whitney that I've already talked to your dad and he's going to make the call tomorrow. Plus, I just found out that she doesn't have an agent so I'm going to call Jonathan first thing in the morning. I think he'll snap her up in a second, don't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" he asked as he smiled at Whitney.

"You know what? I think I'll just go ahead and call Jonathan tonight. I'm so excited and I just want to talk to someone about this. And your dad's been filming all day and I think I woke him up."

"Sounds good, I know he's going to fall in love with Whitney," Cody replied.

Cody still had one arm around Whitney after he had finished hugging her and she was trying to be nice, but all she wanted to do was shove Cody's arm away from her and start a tirade on how mad she was at him. But that wouldn't do, because at the moment she had more pressing matters at hand. There would be plenty of time to give him a piece of her mind, but right now, she was intent on finding Cam and making sure that they were okay.

"Thank you for all your help Mrs. Efron, I really appreciate it," she said with a small smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone I need to find."

She didn't even wait for them to acknowledge her statement, before she turned and left. She immediately went and found her family again and told them that she was going to get her cell phone and try to track down Cam. Since she couldn't drive, Gage offered to stay with her and take her to wherever she needed to go.

She gave her brother a big hug and thanked him, before heading off into the dressing room to retrieve her phone. Once there, she dialed the familiar number and it began to ring, literally ring, in her dressing room. She glanced over to the small loveseat in the room and saw Cam's letterman jacket laying there. She quickly ended her call and ran over to pick it up. Slipping her hand inside, she noticed that not only was his phone in the pocket, but the keys to his vehicle were also there.

She got a huge grin on her face as she pulled Cam's jacket on and grabbed her own phone. Gage was standing outside her dressing room door waiting on her and she explained that he couldn't have gone too far without his keys.

Gage agreed to walk out to the parking lot with her and if they saw him there, then he would head on home and leave the two of them to talk.

Whitney didn't even bother to change and they were soon heading out to the parking lot. They scanned the lot for several seconds before Whitney's eyes landed on the black SUV. She was relieved to see it sitting there, but she was even more relieved to see Cam's figure standing there, leaning on it with his head down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait on you?" Gage asked his little sister.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine Bubba, I promise. And if I need you, I'll call."

"Okay, but don't let him be too hard on you. It wasn't your fault and you didn't have anything to do with it."

"I know," she said as she reached up to hug him. "Thank you for coming tonight, it meant the world to me. I'm sure you're in big trouble."

"Trouble's my middle name. I'll smooth it all over," he said trying to reassure her.

She smiled brightly at her brother's comments. "I love you, and if no one's told you this lately, you're the best big brother in the world."

"You're not half bad yourself, Kiddo," he said as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm flying out at two this morning so I can be at the coach's office bright an early. But I'll call you tomorrow night after the show and see how it went. Now go get your boy, I know you're dying too."

She gave him one more quick hug and a kiss on the check before taking a deep breath and heading towards Cam.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney slowly walked towards him, her hands stuffed deep inside the pockets of his jacket. It was freezing outside and she wondered how he could even stand to be out there without his coat. She was still wearing the red dress from the final song and her legs were literally freezing.

When she reached him, she pulled one hand out of the pocket and reached up to run her fingers gently through his hair. She heard a quick intake of breath and knew that she had probably startled him.

"Hey," she said softly.

He stayed in the position that she had found him in for a moment and she was beginning to think that he wasn't going to acknowledge her. Just as she was about to reach out to him again, he finally turned to look at her and her heart instantly broke at the sight. There was a look of total devastation on his face and all she wanted to do was find someway to make it go away.

"I'm so sorry Cam," she began, trying to find a way to make it right.

He instantly began shaking his head. "Don't apologize; it's not your place too. You didn't do anything wrong."

A sense of calm instantly shot through her at his words. "I don't know if it'll make you feel any better, but do you know what I felt when he kissed me?"

"What?" he asked timidly.

"Nothing, well except for some major anger issues. But besides that, I felt nothing. The way you make me feel is indescribable, and with him, nada."

She had to grin when she saw the look of relief that came over his face. "I seriously would have done bodily harm if I had stayed in there," he admitted.

She took a step closer as she intertwined the fingers on one of her hands with his. "My heart stopped when I looked over and saw you were gone. I just knew you were going to blame me and I was scared to death that you'd break up with me."

"Never," he said, before reaching out and drawing her closer to him.

"Aren't you freezing?" she asked as she shivered in his arms.

"Being cold was the furthest thing from my mind. But I bet you're freezing aren't you?" he asked.

She shook her head yes.

"Are my keys still in the pocket of my jacket?" he asked.

"Yah, I've got your keys and your cell phone. I guess you're pretty much at my mercy, huh?" she teased.

"That's a pretty good way to put it," he said before he kissed her quickly. "Let's get in and go find something to eat. I'm absolutely starving, and I think we definitely need to celebrate the fact that I didn't throw up on stage, or anywhere else, for that matter."

He held out his hand for Whitney to give him the keys, but instead of reaching in to get the keys, her hands reached up and she placed them on his cheeks. "I really thought I was going to melt into a big pile of goo when I heard what song you were going to sing. And then when you actually started, I can't even begin to explain how I felt."

"You know I wouldn't have ever done anything like that for anyone else but you, right?"

She nodded her head with a look of wonder in her eyes.

"You can kind of thank Mom for it too. She's the one that found the song and when I heard it, I knew it was perfect. But it still took some convincing on her part to actually get me to do it."

Whitney suddenly broke out in a fit of giggles and Cam looked at her strangely. "Hey, I'm pouring my heart out to you here and all you can do is laugh?"

"No," she said as she tried to regain her composure. "But you mentioned your mom and it made me think about what happened right after the show. Your mom was ranting away. She said she hoped you had gone to get a hockey stick so you could come back and beat the crap out of Cody. She had a choice word for him, but your Dad caught her just in time. He had a pretty firm grip on her; otherwise, I'm not sure what kind of damage she would have done."

Cam laughed. "Yah, that wouldn't have been too pretty. Though, I would have paid money to see pretty boy's face when my mom got finished unloading on him."

"Don't worry; I'm going to do plenty of unloading on him when I see him tomorrow. But tonight is about us. I'm starving, let's go eat."

"All I need are the keys and we're ready to go," he said as he held out his hand once again.

She reached in and pulled keys out. Dangling them in front of his face she offered, "Keys for a kiss?"

"I think that's a pretty fair trade," he said as he swooped in to capture her lips.

When they finally broke apart she looked up at him adoringly and said; "Now that's how it's supposed to feel."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cam had chosen a pizza place on the edge of town for them to go to and Whitney had been slightly shocked. It was just the norm that they would go to Smelly Nelly's to hang out with his friends, so it kept playing in the back of her mind that maybe he didn't want to be around them after what had happened with Cody.

"Does your salad taste bad?" Cam asked as he finished devouring the pizza he had ordered.

Whitney looked down and realized that she had been basically picking at the salad and moving it around on her plate. "No, it tastes fine. I guess I just have a lot on my mind," she said as she sat her fork down.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he brushed the crumbs from his hands.

"I was just wondering why we came here instead of going to Smelly Nelly's with our friends. It's not because of what happened with Cody is it?" she blurted out, not able to hold it in any longer.

He bit his bottom lip for a minute before nodding his head yes, and adding, "Pretty much."

"Oh Cam, that makes me want to cry," she said dejectedly.

"No, no, no," he waved frantically. "Please don't cry. It's not your fault. I just know that they'd be teasing me about it. They wouldn't mean anything bad by it, but still, I'm just not in the mood. Plus," he said as he reached over and took her hand, "I wanted to just spend time with you, alone."

"I like alone," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"Me too," he said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Definitely," she said before glancing at her watch. "And I've only got thirty minutes before curfew, so we better head out."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Call your parents and tell them that you're staying with Addie tonight," Cam said as he pulled up in the Venturi's driveway.

"No way," Whitney said as she shook her head. "We just went through this, this week. I'm not about to have your mom or dad find me in your bed again."

"We'll set an alarm and make sure you get back to Addie's room before they get up."

"Uh uh," she resisted again. "Now that your mom knows we've done that, she'll probably be making rounds every hour when I stay there from now on. I'm not getting caught. What if she told my parents? My daddy would freak."

Cameron slunk back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair as he thought for a moment. "What if we make plans for tomorrow night?"

"What do you mean? We've got the review tomorrow night and then the cast party."

"Exactly, you could tell your parents that you're staying at my house and I'll tell my parents that I'm staying at Spencer's or Christian's. But really we could just stay together."

"Stay together where?" she asked warily.

"I could get us a hotel room," he said with more excitement as the plan began to take shape in his head.

"I don't know Cam, what if our parents found out. They'd kill us."

He could hear the skepticism in her voice, but he was to far gone on the idea now, to let her talk him out of it.

"Come on Whit, your parents never check on you when you're at our house. And even if they do, they'll call your cell phone. There's nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"No buts," he said as he reached over and brought her close to him. "I want to spend the night with you again. Please, don't say no."

She saw the look in his eyes and could tell what it meant to him. And it would mean so much to her too, but she hated going behind her parent's back. "I want to Cam; I really do, but what if…"

"No what ifs either," he said cutting her off again. "Please say yes. We could make an appearance at the party and then leave and go to the hotel. We could order room service the next morning or I could take you out for brunch."

She could hear the excitement in his voice and she saw the sparkle in his eyes and she was taken back to earlier in the night when the sparkle in his eyes had been replaced with hurt and dejection. She knew what she was about to say was the right thing, that she should stand her ground and tell him that it wasn't a good idea, but just as she was about to put up another argument, his lips met hers and it was all over. When he finally pulled away and began nuzzling her neck, all her resolve was gone and she knew what her ultimate answer would be. She would be making an appearance at the cast party and then she would be going to the hotel with Cam. And even though her mind screamed no, her heart screamed yes, even louder.

* * *

**I'm not thrilled with this chapter by any means. I like the beginning, but it kind of goes down hill from there. But it gets me into the next Citney arc.**

**I had about six hundred words of Jitsy written and then I erased it all because it just didn't fit. But the next chapter will include everyone. I just really needed to establish the Citney at the moment.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Over four thousand words, which is a really long chapter for me. **

**This contains: Jitsy/WitneyCody/CaseyKendraEmily/DerekGage/WhitneyJenna**

* * *

Jordan carefully balanced the tray as he opened the door to their bedroom. He had been awake for a while and had finally given up on Jenna waking up on her own. So after finishing his breakfast, he had fixed hers and the product of his labor was now resting on the tray.

The doctor had been specific that they not try to overwhelm her with food, to make sure that the portions looked manageable. And that's what he had been doing. There was a scrambled egg and three slices of bacon on the plate, along with several orange slices and a glass of milk. He had made sure to put an extra slice of bacon and extra orange slices on the tray so he could eat something with her. That way, she wouldn't feel like he was just sitting there and watching her.

Things had been going well since she had been released from the hospital, but he had thought that things were going well from the beginning, so it continued to play in the back of his mind that maybe she was playing him again. He tried to push the thought away and believe the best about her, but after all they had been through recently, it was easier said than done.

Walking in, he sat the tray down on the end of her bed, before coming to sit on the edge beside her. Reaching his hand out, he gently ran it across her cheek before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away slightly, he moved to whisper in her ear, "Wake up sleeping beauty, breakfast is served."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned. "I'm too sleepy," she said before closing her eyes again.

"Hey, it's already after nine. Eat something and then I promise I'll let you go back to sleep _or_," he emphasized, "your mom said that you could go with her shopping," he added as he moved to bring the tray up to her.

Her ears perked at the word shopping and she groaned one more time before throwing her covers back and pushing herself up into a sitting position against the headboard.

"That's my girl," he said as he sat the tray across her lap. He took a slice of bacon from her plate and popped it in his mouth, hoping that it would initiate her beginning to eat and he was delighted when she did the same thing.

"So what's going on this morning?" Jenna asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"Well, Whitney's already left to finish her commercial shoot and then she's got the ballgame to cheer at this afternoon. And then of course, it's round two of the review. Your dad drove Whitney to the shoot and then he was going to hole up in his office and watch game film. The first scrimmage is this Friday and he doesn't think that they're near anywhere ready. And like I said, your mom is going shopping with Kendra and Emily this morning and she said you were more than welcome to come. But," he added as he nuzzled her ear before finishing, "I'm kind of hoping you'll stay here with me today."

She cocked an eyebrow and grinned before asking, "And what could we possibly do here all day?"

"Oh I can think of a lot of things," he said as he ran a hand up her leg. "Plus," he said as he took an orange slice from her plate, "I thought that we might want to head for New York in the next couple of weekends and you could shop then. I know we aren't moving until June, but I'd like to start looking for a place so you could get it fixed up just like you want it. And then we could go shopping and catch a Giants game. They're in New York in two weeks. How does that sound?"

"We can really look for a house?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, but are you sure you want a house? I was thinking maybe a loft."

"No, I want a house. My parents made sure that we had a house and a big back yard with lots of play things. That's what I want for our baby. I don't want him cooped up in a downtown loft and having to ride his tricycle inside."

Jordan felt his heart flutter at her heart felt words. To know that she had put that much thought into their family made him feel more at ease that things were going to turn out okay.

"Him, huh?" he asked. "What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know," she shrugged as she picked up an orange slice. "That's just what feels natural when I talk about the baby. He just comes out instead of she. What do you think?"

"I don't know, I guess I just naturally think it's a girl since that's what your mom's having. But we should know in about two weeks, right? Didn't the doctor say he thought we might be able to tell at fourteen weeks?"

She shook her head yes as she chewed the last bite of her egg.

"That would work perfectly," he said as he inwardly smiled at the breakfast she had managed to consume without one complaint. "Then we could fly to New York later that day. We could look at houses and catch a game. What do you say?"

"I say we do it," she said with a grin.

"Good," he said as he reached over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Are you going shopping with your mom or are you spending the day here with me?"

"Hmm, shopping," she said as she held one hand out flat, "or a day at home with my husband," she said as the other hand came out. "I don't know, it's a close call," she said as she acted as if she were weighing her options. "I might need a little persuading."

Reaching over he took the tray from her lap and sat it on the floor beside their bed. Then coming back over to her, he grabbed her and flipped them over until he was hovering above her. "I can be very persuasive," he said as he grazed his lips against hers.

"Prove it," she whispered breathlessly.

WCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCoWCo

When Whitney got to the school, she walked directly to the make-up and hair trailer. They would be filming around the school today and then they would finish up with the football game. She had made mention earlier in the week that it was crazy to have so much material on film compared to how much of it they would actually be using for the commercial itself.

She had been surprised to find out that they were actually thinking about running little short web-isodes on the cosmetic's website showing her doing all the things a normal teenager would do, trying to make it appealing to the common teenage girl. So now she would be filming the cheerleading scene because they were convinced that deep down, that was a secret desire of most girls, to be a cheerleader.

She wanted to tell them that she actually hated it and the only reason she was stuck doing it was because of her sister and her best friend, but of course, she had just grinned and agreed to whatever they wanted.

Just as she was about to open the door and head inside the trailer, Cody came out and smiled. He had on a Thompson High football jersey and a letterman's jacket and she assumed that they would be playing the role of the 'all-American' couple. Though she found it ironic since she was Canadian and they were filming in Canada.

"Hey," he said with the smile still plastered on his face. "I didn't really get to talk to you after the review last night, but you were absolutely amazing. We totally brought the house down. I think we've got the whole Broadway thing in our back pockets."

"It was great," she agreed. "But listen, about last night, I don't know where that kiss came from, but it wasn't okay. I've got a boyfriend and there was no need for you to kiss me. They don't kiss in the movie and we had never practiced it that way," she said with a slight quiver in her voice. She had been furious last night and she was still mad at him, but she absolutely hated confrontation and it made her sick to have this conversation.

"Didn't Mark tell you? He wanted me to kiss you. You are selling make-up after all, and it was something about the lip stick or lip gloss, or whatever it was you were wearing," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Whitney simply replied, now very embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I feel bad now for doing that, knowing you weren't expecting it. They really need to make sure we're on the same page next time. This isn't going to cause a problem between us is it? Hopefully we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the coming year and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Oh no, everything's okay. And like I said, I'm really embarrassed I brought it up. I should have known better."

"Forget it. Friends?" he asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Friends," she said as she grabbed it.

CKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKECKE

"You know," Kendra said as she pulled out a bolt of fabric, "I don't know why we're not just on the internet buying something. You can afford the most expensive baby bedding in the world but no, we're standing here pulling out bolts of fabric."

"What's the fun of that," Casey said as she wrinkled her noise and shook her head no at the material Emily had found an aisle over.

"The fun is that we could be sitting at a spa getting a massage and facial right now but instead, we're looking for a material that I'm convinced doesn't exist," Kendra said in exasperation.

"Of course it exists. It exists in my head."

"Well then maybe you should sit down and draw it out and we could have the fabric custom made. I know you can afford that too."

"Maybe," Casey said. She was used to Kendra's theatrics and they didn't faze her or Emily either one in the slightest anymore. "I know I want the nursery to be sage and red. But not a bright fire engine red, more like cranberry red, you know what I mean?"

"No," Kendra said as she struggled to get the bolt of material back in its place, "because remember, it only exists in your head and last time I checked, I didn't live there."

"I say we call it a day," Emily said as she walked over to where the other two women stood. "I'm afraid it's about to get ugly in here and I don't want to be a part of the carnage."

"It's not going to get ugly Em," Casey said as she readjusted her bag onto her shoulder. "But I am starving. Let's go get Chinese food. I'm dying for some hot and spicy chicken."

"Come on Case," Kendra whined. "We've had Chinese food the last four times we've gone out. Can't you crave something else?"

"Nope, but I tell you what," she said with a grin, "the next time you get pregnant, I'll eat whatever you want and I won't say a word."

"Bite your tongue," Kendra hissed. "I'm trying to talk Sam into getting a vasectomy right now, but he's balking. I guess I'm just going to have to hold out until he sees it my way."

Emily burst out laughing. "Yeah, you do that Kendra. It'll last all of about one night."

"Hey, I have will power," she huffed.

"Yeah, in your dreams. You just keep telling yourself that one too, and maybe someday it'll come true."

"I told you guys months ago; the next baby that will be around my house will be a grandbaby. But I am reconsidering the time frame. I don't think Cameron and Whitney will wait the ten years until I turn fifty, do you Casey?"

"Cam and Whit?" Casey asked shocked. "They've only been dating for three months Kendra. I don't think they're thinking kids, or even marriage at this point. In fact, I'm praying that they aren't doing anything that could make them come even remotely close to having kids."

"Get with the program Casey. Those two are absolutely crazy about one another and we're stupid if we don't realize that something like that is going to happen between them eventually."

"Well hopefully not anytime soon. Cam might be eighteen, but Whitney's only fifteen and Cam's her first serious boyfriend. And besides, Whitney's my level headed one. I'm sure that with everything that has happened with Jenna, she realizes that she's not ready for that yet."

Kendra thought back to earlier in the week when she had walked in and found Whitney fast asleep, wrapped in Cam's arms, but she didn't say anything. She had promised Cameron she wouldn't and she'd never betray his trust like that. But it only gave fuel to her thought that she was right and that Casey was living in one huge state of denial.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Derek's phone began to ring and he leaned over and pushed pause before glancing at the screen to see who it was.

"Hey Son, how's it going," he said as she leaned back and propped his feet up on his desk. If Casey had walked in at the moment, he knew that she would be knocking them off just as quickly as he had put them up, but knowing that she was out with Kendra and Emily; he could sit back and relax.

"He's benching me," Gage immediately responded, indignation dripping from his voice.

Derek took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. "Isn't that what he said was going to happen if you stayed?" he asked calmly. Derek could mentally picture his son at the moment. The phone held with one hand to his ear while the other one ran through his hair as he paced back and forth frantically.

"Well yah, but I didn't think he actually meant it. I just thought he was playing hardball to see if he could bully me into coming back. I didn't think he'd actually do it. This is team suicide Dad. He fined me seventy-five thousand dollars and I couldn't care less, but he's messing with my team's record. He said he didn't care what happened, I wasn't playing in the game tomorrow."

Derek was a little shocked by Gage's last statement. Benching him for the start was one thing, but sitting him for the whole game when the team was jockeying for first place in their division was ludicrous. "Did you try to explain the situation to him again?"

"Until I was blue in the face, but the man has no concept of family. He's never been married, he doesn't have any kids. I actually have to wonder if the man has a heart. He looked at me like I was crazy when I told him it was important."

"I think it's crazy and I think it sucks big time, but there's nothing to do but take your punishment. I'm telling you right now Gage, don't play his game. Don't turn this into a war of words or get into a fight through the media. Take your punishment and be a bigger man. I know that's not what you want to hear, and at your age, it's probably not what I would have done, but it's the right thing to do. And I hate to put any added pressure on you, but the more talk about it, the more they're going to wonder where you were. And the last thing Jenna needs is more stress."

"Your right, but it still sucks. I swear, I hate him right now."

"Listen, we both know he's going to look like an idiot for doing this. And I'd almost place money that you won't last the whole game on the sidelines. About the second or third interception or bobbled snap and he'll be throwing you back out on the field."

"You think?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"I do. But how about this, I'll fly out tomorrow morning and come to the game? Since it's an afternoon game, we can go out after and have a late supper. That way, you can either use me for a sounding board when he follows through with the stupid idea, or we can celebrate because you came in and saved the day. What do you say?"

"I say I'll have a ticket waiting for you at the will call window. Thanks Dad, I feel ten times better just talking to you about it."

"No problem, just try not to worry about it and keep your game face on. I'll see you tomorrow."

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Whitney came in and threw her bag down in the entryway. She was totally exhausted and there was no time to rest. The ballgame had just gotten over and then they had had to re-shoot a few things before she could leave. Cam had waited around to bring her home and he had just dropped her off and told her that he would be back in an hour to pick her up and take her back so school to get ready for the review.

The one thing she was thrilled about is the fact that the commercial shoot was officially over. They had got the last of what they needed today and everything from the review last night had came out so they wouldn't need to film anything tonight. That meant she could do her own hair and make-up which thrilled her. She still couldn't get used to a fuss being made about her and she was glad to get back to at least a semblance of normalcy.

Plus, there was the added fact of what was happening after the review tonight. Cam had been so excited when he told her on the way home that he had already paid for a room at the Stoneridge Inn, but her stomach was in knots thinking about it. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she hated lying to her parents about anything.

She had no idea what she was supposed to do or for that matter, what she was even supposed to wear. What exactly did a girl wear to spend the night at a hotel with her boyfriend, knowing that nothing was going to happen? Well, she didn't think anything was going to happen. Cam hadn't indicated that he expected anything to happen, but still, there wouldn't be any boundaries at the hotel. They wouldn't have to worry about parents or being interrupted by anyone and that put this at a whole new level.

She rolled her eyes at herself and how she was letting her imagination get carried away. But she really didn't know what to do, though she did know someone who would. The only thing was, did she trust her enough to tell her what was happening? Sure she had kept literally hundreds of secrets for her, but still, would she keep this one for her?

Finally, she gave in and walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," she heard a voice on the other side of the door say.

Walking in, she saw Jenna snuggled up to Jordan on the bed. She took a deep breath before she spoke, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bother you."

"You're not bothering us," Jenna said as she sat up on the bed. "What did you need?"

"I, uh, kind of wanted to talk to you about something," she said as her eyes darted back and forth between Jenna and Jordan.

Jordan took that as his cue to get up and leave. "I think I'll go down and fix us a snack. What do you want Bitsy?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

"How about some cheese cubes and grapes," she responded as she kept her eyes trained on Whitney, wondering what in the world could cause her to act this way.

"Cheese cubes and grapes coming up," he said as he walked by Whitney and ruffled her hair.

When he had left the room and shut the door, the room remained silent for a few seconds before Jenna finally asked, "What's up? What did you need to ask me?"

Whitney made her way over to the bed and sat down in front of Jenna. "First, you have to promise to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone, not even Jordan."

Jenna raised her eyebrows at her sister's insistence. "I can't imagine anything that you would have to say that could be that bad," she said skeptically.

"Cam got a hotel room for us and we're staying there tonight," Whitney blurted out.

This time Jenna's blue eyes grew big. "Like spend the night together, spend the night?" she asked in shock.

"What do you mean spend the night together, spend the night?" Whitney asked not comprehending what her sister was saying.

"Like sleep together, but not sleeping, you know, having sex?" her sister blurted out.

"No," Whitney said as she began shaking her head no. "At least I don't plan on that happening. I told you the night you were in the hospital that I stayed with Cam in his room. It was amazing Jenna, just waking up next to him."

"Yah, but this is completely different Whit. Usually when a guy and a girl get a room together, there's more than sleeping going on."

"I don't want to sleep. I just want to spend the night with him again. To kiss and cuddle and talk," she said dreamily.

"It sounds to me like you've got everything planned out. Why did you come to me? Do you need me to cover for you?"

"No, I'm going to tell Daddy and Mom that I'm staying with Addie and he's going to tell his parents that he's staying with Spencer."

"Alright, then what do you need me for?" she asked once again, still confused.

"I don't know what to wear. I mean, I don't want to just wear regular old sleep shorts and a tank top but I don't want to wear anything too sexy or revealing because I don't want to send the wrong message. I thought maybe you could help me, or that you might have something I could borrow."

"Well, you came to the right place," Jenna said as she hopped off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out two huge drawers and set them on the floor. "Take your pick," she said as she gestured towards literally dozens of different lingerie outfits.

"That's just it, I don't know what to pick. You pick something for me."

Jenna sat down on the floor and began to sift through the different outfits, sorting them by colors. "Red is too much and white doesn't give the right look, it seems more like a wedding night and you want to lose your virginity," she said as she systematically continued to go through the pile. "Pink is just too cutesy, so that leaves us with black," she said as she pushed the other piles away and sat the pile of black silk in front of her.

"Black is classic," she said as she began lifting up pieces, either placing them in a keep pile or tossing them over with the other discarded garments.

Finally after several minutes, she held a black silk camisole in one hand and a pair of matching shorts in the other. "Perfect," she said with grin. "Not too slutty but not too tame. I think this is perfect."

Whitney looked at the garments and tried to imagine standing in front of Cam in them. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked.

"No, it's perfect! You'll look absolutely beautiful Whit and he won't think anything bad. This isn't an outfit that screams, 'take me now'. It just says, I'm really hot and I want to look hot for you."

Whitney reached out and took the black silk set from her sister. "Alright, but I think I might take my tank top and shorts, just in case."

* * *

**I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out because it accomplished what I needed it too. **

**_But_, I'm absolutely dying to write the next few chapters. If you've been wanting more input from the first generation, then you really need to review this chapter so I can get on with the next ones. I'm really excited about it!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Okay, I'm letting you know right now, if this chapter doesn't get reviews, I give up. I don't know what else I could possibly do. **

**Everyone one of you should have a distinct opinion after reading this and I want to hear it!**

* * *

Kendra turned to Derek and Casey and asked, "Why don't you guys come over to the house? I picked up that cheesecake today and I'll make some decaf. I'm just too wired to go home and go to bed," she said as she watched her son and his girlfriend walk off the stage hand in hand.

"I think we're going to have to say no," Derek said as he wrapped an arm around Casey. "I've got to get up and be at the airport by five tomorrow morning. If I don't go home and get some sleep now, I might as well stay up the whole night."

Kendra rolled her eyes as Derek. "Since when did you turn into an old man? It's not that late. And besides," she said as she held up the bag that contained the movie camera, "we could watch the kids again and we could burn you a disc, Casey. I know you're going to want to watch it over and over again."

Derek saw Casey's eyes light up at Kendra's suggestion and this made his eyes roll. "Come on Case, aren't you worn out. You shopped all day and then the excitement of tonight," he said, hoping somehow that he was conveying to her how much he didn't want to do this.

"Ooh, that's another thing. We could go on that website I was telling you about and we could look into designing your fabric for the nursery. I'm sure Sam and Derek could find something hockey to watch or talk about. What do you say? We haven't done anything together like this in a long time. Tell them Sam," she said as she turned to her husband.

"Yah, what she said," he grinned as he looked down at her, knowing that he would be getting an elbow to the rib at any moment and he wasn't disappointed.

"Come Derek, it'll be fun and I promise we won't stay that long," Casey said as she looked up at her husband.

"Right, because videos of the kids and online fabric designing should only take an hour, tops," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Derry, you enthusiasm overwhelms me," Kendra said with a glare.

"_Don't_ call me Derry," he said with a shudder.

"Cut it out you two," Sam said as he stepped in between them. "Are you coming or not?" he asked the other couple.

"We're coming," Casey said as she grabbed onto the Derek's arm. "_And_ we're playing nice, right?" she asked as she gave his arm a tug.

Derek put on a forced smile, which was exactly the one he wanted to put on because he wanted everyone to know how he really felt about the whole thing. Then looking down at his wife he replied with a saccharine sweet voice, "Of course Dear, I can't wait."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney felt strong arms wrap around her from behind and she felt his warm breath tickle her ear, "Let's blow his place," he whispered.

She turned her head slightly so she could see his face. "Okay, let me tell everyone goodbye first," she said before turning back to the group of girls she was talking too.

Finally, she made her way over to where Cody stood, surrounded by a mob of fan girls.

"I just wanted to tell you goodbye," she said when she reached them. "We're going to go ahead and leave now," she said as she leaned through the girls and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you told me goodbye. I'm flying out first thing in the morning, but I'll call you on Monday. Jonathan should have had time to look over your stuff by then and I'll let you know what he thinks. But there's not doubt in my mind that he's going to want to represent you. And that will work perfectly when we're trying to get the Broadway thing off the ground."

"Sounds great," she said before leaning in to hug him one more time. "I had a great time this week and I look forward to hearing from you."

"Me too! Talk to you Monday," he said before he was engulfed in a sea of girls again.

Whitney made her way over to the door where Cameron was waiting for her, leaning up again a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Ready?" she asked as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, giving him a quick kiss.

"I've been ready since I got here," he said as he grabbed her hand.

"Cam, we haven't been here that long."

"Really? Because it seems like an eternity to me," he said before giving her a wink.

He led her out to his SUV and opened the door and let her in. When he came around to his side, he got in and put the key in the ignition. "Are you ready?" he asked as he turned to her.

She shook her head yes. "Are you sure we shouldn't tell Addie or Spencer what we're doing?" she asked.

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm telling Spencer anything. He might be one of my best friends, but there's no way he'd keep his mouth shut. And Addie might be your best friend, but she loves to talk. Plus, she's my little sister and I don't want her having anything that she could hold over my head. She's a big enough brat as it is without having more leverage. Besides, you said your dad's flying out early in the morning, so they're probably already at home in bed. They think you're with Addie, my parents' think I'm with Spencer. We're set."

"Okay," she said, trusting that he knew what he was talking about. This sneaking around stuff was all new to her, so she was just going to go with the flow on it.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

It seemed like no time at all and they were pulling up at the Stoneridge Inn. In fact, it was a little too quick for Whitney. They hadn't said much on the ride over and she wondered if Cameron felt even half as nervous as she did.

Cameron got out of the vehicle and went around to open the back and get the overnight bags out. Then coming around to her side, he opened her door and held out his hand before asking, "Ready?"

"Yes," she said as she took his hand and got out. They made their way towards the front entrance of the hotel before Whitney suddenly stopped and turned to Cam. "Aren't they going to know what we're doing? They'll be able to tell how young we are. What are they going to think?"

"Relax Whit. I came and paid for the room this afternoon and I've already got the key. We'll just walk in and head straight for the elevator. Its kind of late and there won't even be that many people downstairs. No one's going to think badly about you, I promise."

She took a shaky breath and shook her head in understanding. "Okay, I just don't want people thinking that we're…"

"Everyone will be wrapped up in their own stuff; they won't even think anything about us. For all they know, we're meeting our family here or something," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Okay," she said once again before taking his hand and heading inside.

Just as Cameron had said, there was one person working the front desk and only one other person was in the lobby, and he was sitting at a table with his head down, reading something on his laptop.

They got on the elevator and soon they were standing in front of the door to their room. Cam pulled the card out of his pocket and slid it in. They heard the click, telling them that it was unlocked. Cam pushed the door open and then placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her into the room.

Cam walked over and sat their bags on a table before walking back to her and wrapping his arms around her. "What do you think?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"It's really nice Cam," she said quietly. She suddenly felt a huge knot forming in her stomach and she was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea. What if he was really thinking that once he got her here, she'd give in and have sex? What if he really didn't want to wait like he said, and he was getting tired of just kissing. She knew he had been with a lot of girls and he probably wasn't used to going this long without actually being with one.

And then there was the dread of knowing what was in her bag. She was really beginning to regret the choice of sleepwear she had brought, and she hadn't found out until she got to the auditorium that Jenna had snuck into her bag and took out her back-up plan before she left. That meant it was either keep what she was wearing on, or change into the black silk set.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked as he brought a hand up to her face. "You look like you're a million miles away."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous," she told him honestly. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Hey," he said as he drew her to him. "I told you, this isn't about sex, this is about spending time with you. My life has been so crazy lately. It just seems like everyone's expecting something out of me. My dad tries not to put pressure on me, but I know how badly he wants me to succeed in hockey. And then your dad never has a good word to say about me anymore. It's always about what I'm doing wrong or how I could be doing it better. I just want one night, when I don't have to think about all that. Scrimmages start Friday and after that, I won't be able to hide from it, but just for tonight, being here with you, I don't have to worry about any of that."

She felt the butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach and she literally felt her heart clinch at his words. She wanted to be that for him so badly, the one he could count on. She had loved him for so long, before the hockey had become so important, before everyone's expectations had begun to run so high. He was right, she loved Cam because he was Cam and for no other reason.

She reached up and brushed the hair off his forehead. "That's the one thing you can always be certain of. I'll always love you for you. None of that other stuff means anything to me."

DCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSK

Derek and Sam had now been subjected to watching the review three more times. Well, the parts that contained their children anyway. Sure he was proud of his daughter, but there were only so many times a person could listen to the same thing over and over and no amount of cheesecake was going to help.

"Hey, it's getting late," he said as he glanced at his watch. "We better head home Case."

"It's not even twelve yet Derek," Kendra said. "Let me at least show Casey the web site I found where we can design the fabric for the nursery."

"It's three till, so technically, I call that late. Especially when I'm going to have to get up in four hours, so could you hurry it up please? Otherwise, I'm going to take up camp on your couch and go to sleep."

"Yes, party pooper, we'll hurry. But if you're that tired, you can go up to Cam's room. He's staying at Spencer's tonight so you can have his bed all to yourself. You and Sam could even have a sleepover," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Kendra," he said as he shook his head. "Thanks, but that's okay, I think I'll pass. Because remember, you're going to hurry and it's not going to take that long," he said as he shooed the two women towards the study where the laptop was set up.

"So hormonal Derek, are you sure that you're not the one that's pregnant?" she said with a smirk.

Casey could see that it was about to get ugly so she grabbed Kendra's hand and told her, "I'm really excited to see the website you found. Let's go."

And just like that, Kendra's attitude changed and she was all smiles and bubbly as they walked out of the room, telling her all the different things they could do on the site.

"Man, God bless you is all I can say," Derek said as he turned to Sam. "That woman…"

"That woman is my wife," Sam interjected, "and I happen to love her very much. And you give just as good as you get, so I'd lay off."

Derek cocked an eyebrow at Sam's words but let them slide. Kendra wasn't his favorite person and she never would be, but Sam was his best friend and it just wasn't worth the hassle.

"I guess I'm just tired. Plus, Casey's been on overdrive this week with the commercial shoot and the review. I just wanted us to go home and kick back and relax for a while."

"I know what you mean. I'm so glad that stupid review is over. Kendra has obsessed about it for weeks, plus the fact that it's stressed Cam out like crazy."

"I can tell. Things have just kind of been off with him lately," Derek agreed.

"What do you mean?"

Before Derek could answer Sam's question, Addie came bounding in the door. "Right on time, without a minute to spare, just like I like it," she said as she walked over to give her dad a hug.

"Always pushing it, aren't you Addie?" he said after she pulled away.

"Yep," she readily agreed.

"Where's Whitney?" Derek asked.

"With Cam I guess," Addie said with a shrug.

"No, Kendra said Cameron's spending the night with Spencer and Whitney told me she was spending the night with you."

Addie's eyes immediately grew big and her mind started working as to how she could spin this. "Um, yah, I forgot, she did say she wanted to spend the night with me. But then she went to the cast party with Cam and I guess, I mean, I'm sure that he's just going to drop her off at the house before he goes to Spencer's."

"Addison, you're lying," her dad immediately said.

"No, I'm just…"

"Addison you're lying," Sam said once again, cutting her off. "Your eyes are really big just like your mom's get when she lies. Now, aiding and abetting is just as bad as actually doing it. I want some straight answers, or no phone or debit card for a month. Do you understand me?"

"But Daddy," she tried once again.

"No buts," he said. "I want to know everything you know. Do you understand me?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up and sitting down on the coffee table in front of the couch that Derek and Sam happened to be sitting on. "I don't know anything, really I don't. All I know is that they were going to the cast party."

Derek began to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling, Whitney?" Sam asked as he pulled out his own phone. "I'll call Cam."

"No you won't. I've got the whole team's numbers in my phone. I'm calling Spencer."

"Why Spencer?" Sam asked.

"Because, if we call the kids first, then they'll hurry up and text or call Spencer and tell him to cover for them. Don't you remember anything about being a teenager?" Derek asked Sam as if he were stupid.

"Not really. That whole lying and sneaking thing was more your department," Sam shot back.

Derek didn't bother to respond, instead he pulled up Spencer's number and hit speaker phone before calling, so Sam could hear what was being said too.

On the third ring Spencer answered, "Hello."

"Hey Spencer, this is Coach," Derek said.

"Oh, hey Coach Venturi," Spencer said. "What do you need?"

Derek could here the immediate nervousness in his voice and was pleased, knowing that fear would play well into finding out the truth.

"I'm really sorry for calling so late, but I needed to talk to Cam. He doesn't happen to be with you does he?"

"No, I haven't seen him since he left the party with Whitney."

"So you don't think you'll be seeing him again tonight?" Derek asked, trying to make sure that Cam wouldn't be at Spencer's.

"No, but did you try his phone? He's usually got it on. And like I said, he's with Whitney, so you might try her too," Spencer offered up.

"I'll do that, and thanks for the information. I'll see you Monday at school," Derek managed to get out.

He hit the end button before he began to yell, "Casey, Casey, get in here right now!"

Casey and Kendra came rushing into the room.

"What is it Derek? What's wrong?" Casey asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, our daughter is suddenly a liar and it's their son's fault," he bellowed as he jumped up off the couch.

"Whoa, stop right there Derek. How is this all my son's fault?" Sam asked as he got up off the couch.

"Because, Whit's never done anything like this before, in fact, she's never come close to doing anything like this before. While we know exactly what kind of kid Cam is," he instantly replied.

"Hey, my son's a great kid," Kendra jumped in.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on?" Casey asked as she found a chair to sit in.

"It seems our daughter had no intention of spending the night here tonight. Addie hasn't even seen her since the review. And I just got off the phone with Spencer and he said he hadn't seen Cam since he left the party with Whitney and that he didn't plan on seeing him again tonight. So you put two and two together and tell me what's happening."

And then Derek paused for a moment and sat down and threw his head back on the couch, "Oh God, that's what's happening, oh God," he said as he covered his eyes with this hands.

"Derek, calm down Sweetie. We don't know that's what's happening," Casey said as she got out of the chair and made her way over to where her husband was sitting. "Let's try their cell phones and see if they answer. You could be getting worked up over nothing."

Kendra walked over and stood beside Sam. "Try his phone and see if he answers," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Both men dialed their respective child's phone and were greeted with their children's voicemails.

"They're not answering. They're doing this on purpose," Derek said as he stood up again.

"Maybe not," Addie said. "Remember, Ms. Bradford stressed that everyone turn off their phones before the review started tonight because she said they were interfering with the microphones last night. Maybe they just never turned them back on."

"I guess we'll just have to sit and wait," Casey said as she tugged on Derek's hand, trying to get him sit beside her and calm down.

"Are you crazy? Who knows what could be happening while we're just sitting here. Spencer and Addie don't know anything. Who else could we call?" he asked, talking to himself more than to anyone else. "Jenna, I'm calling Jenna," he said as she dialed the number and once again put it on speaker phone.

The phone rang a few times before an obviously sleeping Jordan answered, "Hello."

"I need to talk to Jenna," Derek automatically responded.

"What?" Jordan asked, still trying to wake up.

"I need to talk to Jenna right now," Derek insisted.

"Wait just a minute," Jordan said.

Derek could tell that he was trying to wake up Jenna and he knew that that was easier said than done. Jenna could sleep through practically anything.

Finally he heard her come on the line, "Daddy, is everything okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Where's your sister?" he barked.

"What?"

"I said, where's your sister? Do you know where she's at? We're at Sam and Kendra's and Addie just came in without her and she said she wasn't supposed to spend the night here."

"Have you tried her cell phone?" Jenna asked, trying to buy herself some more time as she tried to think of what to say.

"Of course I've tried her cell phone. Neither one of them are answering. Now, I'm asking you one more time, do you know where she's at?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Derek immediately knew that she knew something.

"You better tell me now Jenna. This isn't a game. She's fifteen years old, she has no idea what's she's doing. Now I'm begging you, if you know something, you've got to tell me."

"She's going to hate me," Jenna told her dad.

"Well, I'm going to have a freaking heart attach if I don't find something out. So which one's it going to be?" he asked.

"I promise I don't know where they're at. All I know is that Whit said that Cam had gotten a hotel room for them to stay at tonight. But she said that they weren't going to have sex. I asked her flat out and she said no."

Derek didn't even bother to say goodbye or to address the last thing that Jenna told him. Instead he closed his phone and headed for the study. "Get in here Sam," he hollered.

When the three others had got to the study, Derek was already on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked as she walked over to the chair where he sat.

"I'm checking Whitney's card to see if she's used it today," he said as he typed in the password.

Pulling up Whitney's account he saw that there hadn't been any transactions on her card that day.

He got out of the chair and barked, "Check Cam's. I mean you can at least keep up with him that way, can't you?"

"Listen Derek, I'm no happier about this than you are, but you're not laying all this on Cam. I'm sure he didn't just take Whitney hostage and force her to go to a hotel with him," Sam said as he sat down at the computer and began to type in the information.

"You don't think he persuaded her to go? I can promise you it wasn't her idea in the first place. She's fifteen years old and the guy that she's crushed on for years finally shows her some attention. You think she's going to have enough backbone to tell him no?" Derek popped back.

Sam didn't respond for a minute, and just as Derek was about to say something else, Sam reached in the desk drawer and took out an ink pen and a notepad and wrote, Stoneridge Inn.

"They're here," he said as he pointed at the pad. "We'll call the hotel and have them ring their room," he said as he went to call information.

"Like hell we will. I'm going over there," Derek said as he headed out of the study. He stopped at the door to grab his coat and headed out.

"You're not going by yourself," Sam said as he followed suit.

Derek looked back and saw all three of them pulling their coats on as they came out the door.

"Casey, you need to stay here," Derek said as he moved to get in their car.

"What makes you think that I don't want to go just as much as you do?" Casey asked as she slid into the back seat.

"I'm definitely going," Kendra said as she followed Casey. "There's no way I'm letting you near my son. You're being totally ridiculous Derek."

"Shut the hell up Kendra," Derek yelled. "The last think I need is your stupid mouth running right now."

"Don't say another word Derek," Sam interrupted. "I understand that you're upset, but Kendra didn't do anything to make you treat her like that."

"Like hell she didn't. She gave birth to that kid and since he doesn't act like you, three guesses whose fault it is."

"That's has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth and that's saying something," Kendra shot back. "I seem to remember how you were in high school Romeo. At least Cam got a room for Whitney. Tell me if I'm wrong, but I seem to remember that the back seat of the Prince was good enough for the girls you were with. And if they were really lucky, they might have a random bed in some empty room at a party."

"Could you all just please shut up," Casey shouted. "This isn't doing anyone any good. Let's just shut up and see what happens when we get there.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cameron came out of the bathroom and smiled at Whit. "It's all yours if you want to get ready," he said as he stepped out of the way.

Whitney's eyes took in his shirtless form and she tried not to stare. All he had on was a pair of athletic shorts and he looked drop dead gorgeous. Finally, she managed to nod her head before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom.

Once inside, she stood there for a moment, just taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself. Then setting her bag down, she opened it up and pulled out her tooth brush and toothpaste. Placing the toothpaste on the brush, she slowly brushed her teeth.

Once she had finished that task, she put everything back in the bag before pulling out the lingerie. She slipped out of her clothes and folded them neatly before placing them in the bag. Then she slipped the camisole over her head before bending over to slip the shorts on.

When she stood up she took a good look in the mirror. Jenna had been right, it looked perfect on her, but she wasn't sure it really looked like her. That just wasn't what she was all about, but at the moment, it was all she had, so it was going to have to do.

Leaning over, she took her perfume out of the bag and sprayed it in the air a couple of times, before walking through it. She didn't want to spray it directly on her, worrying that it would be too over powering.

Putting the perfume back in the bag, she zipped it up, before taking one last look in the mirror. She knew she couldn't stay in there all night. Besides, she figured the longer she stayed in there, the more awkward it would be when she came out, so reaching for the knob, she turned it and opened the door.

When she walked out, she saw Cam propped up on the bed, his back up against the headboard. She didn't want to look at his face, but at the same time, she wanted to see what kind of reaction he had to her outfit. That way, she might know better what to do next.

What she saw was the color drain from his face as he mouth flew open. She saw him quickly try to regain his composure, but it was basically useless. It seemed like he was trying to say something, but there was nothing coming out.

"It's too much isn't it? I told Jenna this was a bad idea?" she almost cried.

Cam immediately jumped up from the bed, "No, no, it's perfect. I'm just…I…I just don't know what to say," he said as he closed the gap between them. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life," he said as he brought both his hands up to cup her face. "There aren't words to describe you," he said before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

DCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSKDCSK

Derek had basically pulled into the parking lot on two wheels, the other three begging him to slow down the whole way over. He jerked it into park and didn't even bother taking the keys out, before jumping out and heading for the entrance.

The other three were right behind him and heard him muttered, "There's that little SOB's car," as he walked by the black SUV.

Derek walked straight up to the front desk and demanded, "I want to know what room Cameron Shepherd's in."

The night clerk glanced up from his computer and asked, "Derek Venturi?"

"That's right, I'm Derek Venturi and I need to know what room Cameron Shepherd is in."

"Uh," the night clerk stuttered, "I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, but I can't give out that information."

"Oh, you'll give it to me right now, or I'll start knocking on every door in the place. My daughter's with him and I'm going to find her whether you help me or not."

"You can't do that. It's almost one in the morning. You'll wake everyone up," the night clerk responded in a squeaky voice.

"Stand there and watch me boy. Now are you going to tell me what room they're in?" he asked as he leaned over the desk and looked straight into the young man's eyes.

The clerk shook his head and typed in Cam's name. Pulling up the information, he looked back up at Derek and simply replied, "403."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

They had finally made their way to the bed. Their hair was messy and their breathing was erratic and they each now wore several purple bruises on their neck and chest.

Cameron had promised himself that it wouldn't get out of hand, but that had basically gone out the window the minute she walked out of the bathroom. There was no denying what the sight of her did to his body and all he could think about was being as close to her as possible.

In fact, he had decided that there were entirely too many clothes still involved and he had just moved down, pushing the camisole up and away from her stomach. He ran his tongue around her belly button as his hands continued their journey up. Just as he was about to move the garment the rest of the way up, there was a loud pounding on the door.

Cam's head shot up and Whitney sat up on her elbows. They both looked at one another and then just as their eyes moved to the door they heard, "You've got three seconds to open this damn door, or I'm taking it down."

Tears immediately began to swell in Whitney's eyes and Cam felt like he had been sucker punched. They both knew what this meant. Derek was on the other side of that door and things were about to get really ugly.

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**


	74. Chapter 74

**First, I want to thank anyone who voted for 'Life Changing Moments' for an UFO award. I was runner-up to the amazing TheBucketWoman, a/k/a/ Cat, so I'm just thrilled beyond measure. I know I'm the oldest one on here, so to know that I can still write something at forty that you guys can enjoy and relate to makes my day.**

**Go check out my avatar in my profile. The award mirrors your story, so mine has Derek and Casey in the front with Max behind them all misty like he's a faded memory or ghost. **

**I won't bore you with anything else, but a lot of you questioned the whole Derek/Kendra dynamic and that Derek was over-reacting in general. If you would like to see my reasoning behind those things, there will be an author's note at the end.**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. And to those who don't sign in when you review, please know that I absolutely love hearing from you too and please, keep it up!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_They had finally made their way to the bed. Their hair was messy and their breathing was erratic and they each now wore several purple bruises on their neck and chest. _

_  
Cameron had promised himself that it wouldn't get out of hand, but that had basically gone out the window the minute she walked out of the bathroom. There was no denying what the sight of her did to his body and all he could think about was being as close to her as possible._

_In fact, he had decided that there were entirely too many clothes still involved and he had just moved down, pushing the camisole up and away from her stomach. He ran his tongue around her belly button as his hands continued their journey up. Just as he was about to move the garment the rest of the way up, there was a loud pounding on the door. _

_Cam's head shot up and Whitney sat up on her elbows. They both looked at one another and then just as their eyes moved to the door they heard, "You've got three seconds to open this damn door, or I'm taking it down."_

_Tears immediately began to swell in Whitney's eyes and Cam felt like he had been sucker punched. They both knew what this meant. Derek was on the other side of that door and things were about to get really ugly._

* * *

Cam jumped off the bed and Whitney scrambled after him just as there was another pounding on the door. He hurried over to his bag and grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over his head before he crossed the room and reached the door.

Just as his hand was reaching for the knob, he jumped back slightly when he heard the beating begin again on the other side. Taking a deep breath, Cameron stepped forward again and reaching out his trembling hand, slid the lock off before turning the knob and opening the door.

He was nearly knocked down by the two sets of parents as they rushed in the door.

His eyes immediately darted back over to where Whitney stood, her arms now crossed, tears streaming down her cheeks. He had never felt a devastation like the one he was experiencing at the moment. He just couldn't believe how something so wonderful could go to hell so quickly.

Derek pulled his jacket off and threw it at Whitney. "Put this on and go get your stuff."

She jumped at his tone of voice and this only caused the tears to fall faster as they quickly turned into uncontrollable sobs.

Cameron started to make his way towards her but Derek held up his hand. "You stay right where you are, I don't need your help. But I do want you to take a good look at her, because you caused this Cam. In fact, take a really good look, because it'll be the last time you see her for a very long time."

This only caused her to cry harder and Cam felt the tears rising in his own eyes, but he willed them back, knowing that they wouldn't do any good now. There would be plenty of time for tears later. "Please, Derek…" he began.

"Shut up Cam. There's absolutely nothing you could say that I want to hear right now," he said before turning his attention back to Whitney. "What part of get your stuff did you not understand. Move!" he barked.

Casey reached her hand up and placed it on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, don't…"

"I don't need your two cents either Case," he snapped.

Her eyes grew big and she pulled away from him. His eyes immediately softened at her reaction, and he reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away, taking a few steps away from her husband.

Whitney had finally managed to move into the bathroom and gather her stuff. She came out with her bag and stood at the bathroom door, waiting for a father's next command.

"I'm assuming you can ride home with Cam?" he asked Sam.

Sam shook his head but didn't say a word. He had so many things he wanted to say to Derek but he knew that in the heat of the moment words or even fists could be exchanged that could never be taken back and he wasn't ready for that. He totally understood where Derek was coming from, but he would let it cool down a little before talking to him, trying to make him realize that this wasn't totally Cam's fault.

Derek jerked the bag from Whitney's hand and headed for the door. When he reached it, he turned around and looked at Casey and Whitney, asking, "Are you coming?"

Casey started towards the door and Whitney followed closely behind. When she walked by Cam he reached out to grab her hand but she stepped away and out of his reach.

Cam watched as she walked out behind her parents and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, he made his way over to a chair and sat down, hanging his head and covering it with his hands. His shoulders began to shake and Kendra and Sam's hearts broke for their son.

Kendra made her way over to where Cam sat and kneeled down in front of him. "Hey, he's just really mad right now. It'll all be okay," she said as she reached up and smoothed her son's hair down.

"She wouldn't even look at me or let me touch her," he said, still not raising his head.

"She's just scared right now Cam. You saw how Derek was acting, I'm sure she was just thinking about what it was going to be like on the way home. She probably didn't want to make him any madder. She loves you Cam and she's not going to stop just because this happened."

Cam finally looked up. "You don't know that Mom. What if she can't forgive me or she won't wait for me until Derek lets me see her again? She can have any guy she wants."

"But she wants you," she said as she brushed the hair off his forehead.

Cameron finally found the courage to look further up and find his dad. "I'm really sorry Dad. I wasn't thinking."

"Well, at least we agree on one thing. How stupid could you be Cam? Derek trusted you with his daughter and this is how you repay him? Don't you think that after everything with Jenna, it was especially hard to turn his other daughter over to a boy? But he trusted you. He told me how pleased he was that you were the one that Whitney was dating and then you pull some boneheaded scheme like this? You don't have to tell me you weren't thinking, I think this situation screams that loud and clear."

Cam shook his head, letting his dad know that he understood what he was saying.

"Now grab your bag. We're going to head home and sleep on this, because at the moment, I have no idea how I'm going to handle it. I don't want to jump to some rash conclusion, so we'll talk about it in the morning."

Cam walked over to grab his bag and he threw his jacket on. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his keys and began walking towards the door. When he reached his dad, Sam held out his hand. "You can give me those right now. I do know enough to know that you won't be needing them for awhile."

Cameron dropped the keys in his dad's outstretched hand before heading out the door ahead of his parents. He didn't care how much trouble he was in or if he had everything taken away from him. All he cared about was what was happening with Whitney and that she wasn't taken away from him for good. Nothing mattered if he didn't have Whitney.

VenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturiVenturi

The three made their way down to the car in silence. Whitney shivered as the wind hit her bare legs and her bare feet ached from the cold pavement, but she didn't dare say a word, fearful of what the ramification of speaking might be.

Derek unlocked the doors and Casey slid into the front seat while Whitney slid in the back, throwing her bag in the floorboard. When Derek got in, he sat there, not putting the key in the ignition or sliding his seat belt on. It was deafeningly quiet for several moments before he finally spoke. "If someone would have told me that I would ever have to come find you like this, I would have laughed in their face. I would have told them, 'Not my Whitney'. I can't believe you didn't this. I'm madder than hell right now, but you know what I am more? I'm hurt and disappointed. You're so level headed Whit. I can't believe that you'd let him talk you into something like this."

Whitney prayed that she would find her voice as she tried to speak. "He didn't talk me into anything Daddy. He was the one that suggested it, but I came willingly. Did I know it was wrong? Of course I did, but it didn't stop me because I love him and I wanted to spend the night with him. We weren't having sex. That was never the intention. We just wanted to be together. I love him and nothing you can say or do is going to change that."

Casey had been silent, taking in the conversation, weighing what she wanted to say, knowing that she was probably going to either upset her husband or her daughter, no matter what she said. "Whitney, you've never been deceitful before. This isn't like you at all. Of course your father is going to think that Cam caused that affect on you."

"But he didn't Mom, I promise. I wanted to spend the night with Cam in that hotel just has much as he wanted to spend the night with me. No, I didn't suggest it, but when he did, I agreed. I'm not going to let you lay the blame all on him."

"We're not saying it's all Cam's fault. What we are saying is that we might have to re-evaluate the influence that Cameron has over you."

"You can't take him away from me. I'm begging you, please don't do that. I can't be without him. What if he finds someone else?"

"That's precisely why we're taking him away from you. You're fifteen years old and you shouldn't be that attached to a boy Whitney," Derek spoke up. "And if you don't have anymore faith in him than that, then maybe you should think about how he really feels about you. It's six weeks until your birthday and you won't have a phone, a computer, or a debit card. You'll be riding to school with me every morning and then your mom will be picking you up after school since I have practice."

"You'll cheer at the football games because you have an obligation. You'll continue with your modeling because you have an obligation to them too. Otherwise, every ounce of free time you have will be spent at home with us. And when I say no phone, I mean no house phone either. The two of you need a break. That means at school too. You'll be eating your lunch in my office everyday. You can bring Addie and Ian with you if you want and I'll buy their lunch too. Now, I think I'm being more than fair under the circumstances, don't you?" he asked as he looked at her through his rearview mirror.

She didn't acknowledge his question, so he asked once again, "Whitney Cassandra Venturi, when I talk to you, you answer. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Good," he said as he pulled up in their driveway.

Getting out, they made their way into the house and the three went up the stairs. When Whitney reached her room, her dad followed her in. "I need your phone," he said as she walked over to her desk and picked up her computer.

Whitney dug around in her bag until she found the phone and handed it to her dad.

"You know if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be doing this, right?"

She didn't bother to answer him and she didn't care what he said or what he did, she wouldn't. Instead, she made her way over to her bed and threw herself down on it, burying her face in the pillows as she sobbed.

Derek looked on and his heart broke for his daughter, but he knew that if he didn't follow through, it would only get worse. She had to learn, no matter how much it hurt to teach her.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but I really didn't want to start the next day.. It does however, give you a feel for what both the kids and parents are feeling.**

**As for the Derek/Kendra dynamic, I just see their personalities playing out that way. I think about Kendra leaving Derek tied up during "Misadventures in Babysitting" and then how Derek used Kendra in "Just Friends". I just feel like their relationship would be pretty antagonistic.**

**And for those who question Derek's harshness with the whole situation in general. An easy going, party-hard, slacker teenager does not an easy going, party-hard, slacker parent make. Trust me, when it comes to your kids, you'll react totally crazy and irrational. Plus, it's been established how protective he is over his girls. I think he pretty much acted like a normal dad. In fact, Whitney should be very grateful that she doesn't have my husband for a dad, lol!**

**I'm open to all comments and questions. You know how much I love hearing from all of you and I'll be happy to respond!**


	75. Chapter 75

****

If stories had anniversaries, this would be the diamond chapter. Seventy-five chapters, who would have ever thought it? Definitely not me!

**This chapter is kind of all over the place, and it actually takes place the same night, but an idea came to me and I just had to go with it, and I think if you make it to the end of the chapter, you'll be glad you did. **

**DerekJordan/Jitsy/Dasey/Sendra/JennaWhitney/??**

* * *

Derek shut the door to Whitney's room and paused for a moment, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes, rubbing them hard. Casey had often teased him when the kids were younger, telling him that he was going to pay for his raising when the kids got older and he was beginning to think that her words were very prophetic.

Gage had been so easy to raise. Sure he was your typical ornery boy, and there was that one time he had to bail him and Jordan out of jail their senior year, but that was kid's stuff.

Jenna had been the biggest test so far, but that was probably because she was the one that acted the most like him. She was free spirited and high strung, but she was still a good girl. Sure she'd had her problems, but they had come through them and he was very proud of the person she was becoming.

And then there was Whitney, his sweet, innocent Whitney. His never cause a minute's trouble, Whitney. Never in a million years did he expect to have to go find her in a situation like that. And that's probably why he reacted the way he did. Chasing down Gage or Jenna in that situation seemed plausible to him, but not his baby. She had never given them one minute of grief and had always been the first in line to follow orders and obey.

And that's why this had literally knocked him for a loop. It wasn't even conceivable in his mind that Whitney was capable of being so deceptive. That's why he had to believe that Cam was such a bad influence on her. There was no other explanation to be found, or at least it was the explanation that made the most sense to him and made him feel better. If he could blame it on Cam, then he could keep that picture of his baby in his mind for a little bit longer.

He had had a one track mind the last few hours but suddenly another realization hit him head on. He was supposed to be flying out in just a few hours for New York to be with Gage. He saw no way to leave the situation at home, but at the same time, the thought of not being there when his son needed him the most, absolutely killed him. There was only one solution and it wasn't the one he wanted, but if he couldn't go, he was going to make sure that someone who cared about Gage would be there for him.

Walking across the hall, he knocked slightly on the door before pushing it open just enough so he could whisper, "Jordan?"

He heard the rustling of covers and feet padding over to the door.

Jordan pulled the door open and stepped out in the hall with Derek, closing the door behind him quietly, as not to wake Jenna.

"I'm really sorry to wake you up," Derek began. "I wouldn't have done it if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"I actually wasn't asleep. I'm still all worked up after trying to calm Bitsy down. She was basically inconsolable after she had to tattle on Whitney. I didn't think I was ever going to get her to calm down and go back to sleep."

"Oh," Derek said, suddenly realizing that his plan might not work. If Jenna was that upset, there was probably no way that Jordan would want to leave her.

"What did you need?" Jordan asked, reading his father-in-law's expression and knowing that he had something to ask him.

"Listen, if you don't want to do this, just tell me no. I mean it, Jenna comes first with you and that's how I want it. Did you talk to Gage yesterday?" Derek asked.

Jordan shook his head yes. "He called and told me what was happening with his coach and that you were coming to the game today."

"That's right; I was planning on catching a plane this morning and flying to New York. But now with this whole Cam and Whit thing, I just don't see how I can go."

"And you want to know if I'll go for you?" Jordan said, asking the question for him.

"Yah, that's about it. Like I said, Jenna comes first and if you don't want to leave her, I totally understand."

"No, it'll be fine. You were just turning around and flying back in tonight weren't you?"

"I was supposed to be at the airport and head back home at eleven, do you think that'll be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be. Just let me go tell Jenna what's going on and make sure that she doesn't care. If you don't hear back from me, just know that I'm going, okay?"

"Thank you Jordan, you don't have any idea how much this means to me. I've got to get this whole mess dealt with now. It's not something I can put off."

"I understand. You've helped me a million times Derek so it's the least I can do. But I expect you to keep an eye on Jenna too. That's the only problem I have. I know I hover too much, but they mean everything to me. Just keep an eye on her and watch what she eats. Try to keep her out of our room as much as possible, because I don't want her to be alone. In fact, I'm going to suggest that she and Chloe go do something tomorrow. Why don't you do the same thing?"

"I will. I'm sure that Chloe feels neglected about right now, so we'll play on that."

"Alright, I'm going to talk to Jenna. Unless you hear back from me, know that I'm packing my stuff and heading for the airport."

Derek reached over and placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder. "You're a good man Jordan Hart and I'm very lucky that Jenna has someone like you."

Jordan grinned at the words and thought that there wasn't probably a more coveted compliment that he could receive. But he also thought about his sister-in-law and the boy he knew loved her. "Thanks Derek. But I'm not the only guy that loves one of your daughters. I know what they did was wrong, but Cameron is crazy about Whitney."

Derek started to reply but Jordan held up his hand, showing that he wanted to finish his thought. "You're in a really sticky situation right now. No matter how mad you are at Cam, you can't bring that onto the ice."

Derek raised his eyebrows at the words and Jordan hoped that he wasn't over stepping his boundaries. "I'm not saying you will, but to me, that would be the natural thing to do. Just make sure that your feelings over this, don't spill out towards him on the ice. He's amazing and he deserves his shot. Don't take that away from him."

"When did you get to be so wise?" Derek asked him.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It must come from being in this house. I guess I soak it up from Casey," he teased.

"Yah, that's definitely where it comes from," he said with a smile. "And speaking of Case, I pretty much bit her head off tonight at the hotel, so I've got some groveling to do."

"I don't envy you at all," he said as he reached for the door knob. "I think I'll go in here and talk to my wife. I'll probably get a much better reception than you."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jordan crept back into the room, shutting the door behind him. When he reached the bed, he slid in and wrapped his arms securely around his wife. "Hey Sweetie, wake up. We need to talk."

He felt Jenna dig deeper in against him and mumble some incoherent phrase.

"Jen," he said as he nuzzled her ear, "you've to wake up. I need to ask you something."

"Hmm," she said as she rolled over to face him, snuggling deep into his chest.

If he lived to be a thousand, he'd never get tired of the feeling of her in his arms. Moving his hand under her chin, he lifted her face and bending down, placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then rubbing his nose against hers he whispered again, "Wake up Baby, we need to talk."

"What?" she asked sleepily, her eyes fluttering half open.

"With everything going on with Whitney, your dad wants me to fly to New York for Gage's game tomorrow. What do you think?" he asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Go," she said as she snuggled into him once again.

"Are you even going to remember this in the morning when you wake up and I'm not here?" he asked as he pulled away from her slightly.

He felt her fingers begin to run up and down his bare back as she placed a kiss on his chest and he realized that she was more awake then he had originally thought. This thought was solidified when the kiss to his chest became more, as she worked her way up his chest and neck. When she reached his ear she whispered, "Maybe we should make sure there's something to remember."

His whole body literally shook at her words and the way she delivered them. He was totally and completely consumed by her and he couldn't ever imagine denying her anything she wanted, especially this.

Before she knew what was happening, he had removed the shirt she was wearing, an old high school one of his. Rolling her over, he now hovered above her. His eyes grazed over her body hungrily, stopping for a moment at the tiny bump forming in her stomach. His eyes immediately softened and he leaned down and brushed his lips across it.

He heard her gasp and felt her arch her back slightly and he smiled before placing a kiss there. Then moving back up, he placed his elbows on either side of her head and brought his face close to hers before telling her, "You'll remember, I promise."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

When Derek walked into their room he knew immediately that Casey was unhappy with him. She was lying in bed, her back turned to him, facing the night stand.

He quickly laid his pants and shirt over the chair and headed straight for the bed, knowing that he wanted to get this fixed as soon as possible.

"Hey," he said as he slid under the cover, moving over to her side and spooning up against her.

He felt her stiffen and knew that was a very bad sign. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I treated you at the hotel. I should have never bitten your head off like that. She's your daughter too and you should have just as much say so as I do," he said as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

He was shocked when she quickly flipped over and he was even more so when he saw how her eyes were flashing at him. "Oh really, well that's good to know, because it seems to me like I don't have a say so at all. Don't you think it would have been nice to have at least consulted me before you doled out her punishment? Evidently, I don't have a say so at all."

"Case…" he began.

"Don't Case me," she said. "We've got to show a united front in front of Whitney so I didn't say anything, but I'm letting you know right now, I don't agree with how you handled this and I'm not happy about it at all. So if you'll please remove your hands from me, I'm going to turn over and go sleep. I'm exhausted."

Derek opened his mouth to say something but she held her hand up so show that she didn't want to hear anything else he had to say at the moment. So he nodded at her before moving over to his side of the bed. He could probably count on one hand the times that they had gone to bed mad at each other in the last twenty-three years and he really didn't remember a time when she seemed this mad. Of course she hadn't been pregnant any of those other times, but still, he had a feeling that this had nothing to do with hormones and everything to do with the fact that she was just madder than mad at him right now.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

When they had gotten home, they went straight up the stairs. The ride home had been totally silent and that didn't change as they entered the house.

Once in their room, Kendra moved to wrap her arms around her husband. "This sucks," she said as she placed her head on his chest.

Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "That Ken, might be the understatement of the century. I don't see anyway for this to turn out good. You know how Derek is when he gets like this; you can't talk to him. I'm sure he's already spouted off all these rules without even thinking things through. If I would have done to Cam what I wanted to in the heat of the moment, he wouldn't be seeing daylight for years, but that's not the way you do it."

"Well, I think he was being absolutely ridiculous," Kendra said as he pulled away from her husband. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the bed. Once situated, she snuggled into his chest. "Has he suddenly forgotten who he is? He was the biggest player to ever walk to the halls of that high school and now he wants to go all 'holier than thou' on our son?"

"Kendra, if I'd found out that Addison was doing something like that, I have to admit, I would have reacted differently than I did knowing it was Cameron. When it's your little girl, that's exactly what you think about. You think about how you were in high school, and then this big knot of dread starts forming in the pit of your stomach knowing that there are hundreds just like you walking around out there, waiting to pounce on your daughter."

"Sam, that's sexist."

"It might be, but it's the truth."

"Well, I think the vehicle thing you threw out there is pretty harsh. And with your work schedule, guess who's going to be the one running him everywhere? I have a life and a career too, Sam. I can't be dropping everything to get him where he needs to go all the time."

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked.

"I suggest that we ground him to the house. He goes to school, he goes to practice and he comes home. That's it, he doesn't do anything else. He's eighteen years old Sam and he'll be gone before we know it. I say we ground him through Christmas Break. That's about seven weeks."

"What do you think about his phone and his computer?"

"I don't want him out in his vehicle without his phone and I really don't care about the computer. I'm almost positive that Whitney won't have either one of those things, so I don't think he'll be able to talk to her anyway."

"Alright, he's home bound until January first. Though I'm not sure how much punishment that is. We both know that if he can't be with Whitney, he'd probably just be hanging around here anyway."

"But that's just it Sam, that's his real punishment. There's absolutely nothing we can do to him that's worse than not being with Whitney. Did you see him in that hotel room? My heart broke for that boy."

"I know; me too. I'm going to have to go over and try to talk to Derek tomorrow."

"Good luck with that one, I think I'll stay here."

"That's probably a pretty good idea," he said as he moved to kiss her.

WJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJWJ

Jenna had tossed and turned for the thirty minutes since Jordan left. All she could think about was Whitney and what had happened. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was only four thirty, but she knew it was no use. If she didn't go across the hall and check on Whitney, she was never going to get any rest and she was probably going to go crazy.

She grabbed her phone off the night stand in case Jordan tried to reach her before he boarded the plane and made her way over to Whitney's room. She didn't bother to knock. Instead, she opened it slightly and saw she was awake. Even though she was face down on the bed, she knew this by the way her shoulders were shaking while she cried.

Jenna shut the door behind her and made her way over to the bed. Sitting down, she reached her hand out and placed it on Whitney's shoulder. "Whit?" she simply asked.

Whitney turned her head slightly so she could see Jenna, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry Whitney. Daddy called and he said he was going to have a stroke if I didn't tell him and I panicked and…"

"It's not your fault. I did what I did and I got caught. You did the right thing," she said as she sat up and faced her sister.

"But I still feel horrible. How bad was it?" she asked.

"I wasn't here when you told Daddy about you and Jordan and the baby, but I can't imagine that it was any worse. He's furious. I'm totally grounded until my birthday in six weeks. No phone, no debit card, no computer and no Cam. I can't even see him at school. Daddy's making me eat lunch in his office every day. He's taking me to school and Mom's picking me up."

"That bad, huh?" Jenna asked.

"There was a time in the hotel room when I thought he was physically going to hurt him. I've never seen Daddy act like that, ever."

"Maybe the six weeks will go by fast," Jenna offered up.

"Yah right, thanks for trying, but we both no that's not going to happen." Whitney said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't imagine not being with him Jen. I don't know how I'll survive," she said as she started to tear up again. "What if he finds someone else? What if he won't wait for me? I don't even know how I'll ever talk to him. Daddy's at school with us and he'll be watching us like a hawk."

Jenna's eyes brightened, "I'll help you," she said almost giddily.

"How can you help me? Plus, I don't want you getting in trouble too."

"In case you don't remember, I'm a married woman, so I can't get in trouble. Daddy might be disappointed in me if he finds out, but he can't punish me. Besides, we won't get caught."

"How can you help me?" Whitney asked once again.

Jenna held her cell phone up in her hand. "Jordan had my phone switched over to his account, which means Daddy won't see the bill. There's no way for him to know who uses this phone or who it calls or texts. You can use my phone to talk to him."

Whitney's eyes brightened and a huge smile came over her pretty face. "Can I use it right now?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure! I'll go over to my room and leave the door open. If I see Mom or Daddy in the hallway I'll keep them occupied. You call Cam and when you get through, bring me the phone back. Tell him he can text me if he needs to tell you something, but that it would probably be best if you were the one that calls him."

Whitney reached over and threw her arms around her sister. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yah I do. I remember what it was like when I thought Daddy was going to throw Jordan out of the house. I was devastated. I hate the fact that I won't get to see him until late tonight. I can't imagine not getting to talk to him or spend time with him for that long. I really feel bad about what happened and I want to help you."

She held the phone out to her sister and Whitney eagerly took it. "I'll bring it back to you as soon as I get off. I just hope that his parents haven't taken his phone away."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, call," she said as she got up to leave the room.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cam lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, just like he had for the last several hours. He had tried to call Whitney's phone as soon as he had gotten to his room, but it went directly to her voicemail and he was almost certain at that point that she didn't have it. If she had, she would have had it on so he could call her.

He kept replaying the whole horrible nightmare over and over again in his head. He had gone from the highest of highs to the lowest of lows in mere moments. The look on Whitney's face was one he'd never forget for as long as he lived. But more than that, the feeling he felt when she had moved away from his touch as she walked by him to leave, was something that still ached through his whole body.

She was literally his life. He knew it sounded stupid and cliché but he couldn't help it. His whole life revolved around her. He had fallen so hard and so fast and now he felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him.

He was startled from his thoughts by the buzzing of his phone. Glancing at the clock on his wall, he realized that it was fifteen till five and he felt his heart clinch at the thought that maybe it was her. When he grabbed the phone he was slightly disappointed to see the number that popped up.

Flipping open the phone he asked, "Jenna?"

"No, it's me," said the voice on the other end.

"Oh God," he said as he felt a wave of relief shoot straight through him. "I tried your phone earlier, but it went straight to voicemail."

"I don't have a phone anymore, or a computer or a debit card, at least not until my birthday in six weeks."

"So you're grounded?" he asked, still marveling at the idea that he was actually getting to talk to her.

"I'm not sure that grounded is a harsh enough word. Not only do I not have any of those things, Daddy drives me to school and Mom picks me up."

"At least we can eat lunch together," he said optimistically.

"No we can't. I'll be eating lunch in my daddy's office for the next six weeks. But he was generous enough to offer to buy Addie and Ian's lunch so I wouldn't have to eat alone," she added sarcastically.

"You're kidding. We can't spend any time together at all?"

"No," she said, the nerves and stress showing through in her voice. "They told me I needed to re-evaluate the type up affect and hold you had over me."

A wave of hurt washed over him, knowing that's what Derek and Casey thought of him. They weren't just Whitney's parents, they were his godparents, and to know they thought so little of him, it killed him.

"We can be together after the six weeks though, right? They're not keeping us apart forever?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know Cam. I've never seen him like that before. He was so mad. But he told me that he was even more hurt that I would do something like that behind his back. They trusted me and let them down."

Cameron could here the anguish in her voice and he felt a sudden fear sweep through him. "You don't want to break up do you? Please don't break up with me," he begged. He didn't care how desperate or needy he sounded, whatever it took to make sure that she was still his, was worth it.

"No, I love you Cam. I was afraid that you wouldn't wait for me," she told him honestly.

"Are you crazy? I'll wait for you as long as I need too. I've laid here and ran the whole thing over and over again through my head. And the worst part of it all, was when I reached out to you and you stepped away when you were leaving. I've been scared to death ever since then that you'd think I wasn't worth it."

"I was just afraid that my dad would look back and see me. I wanted to throw my arms around you and just have you hold me. I already miss you so much," she said she began to cry.

"Please don't cry Whitney. I can't stand it when you cry and knowing that I can't be there to make it better kills me. We're going to make it through this and we're going to be together. If you love me half as much as I love you, then we'll be just fine," he said, trying to give her something besides her grief to hold on to.

"I love you so much," she said in a broken voice.

"Me too Baby, me too. You just hang in there okay and know that I'm thinking about your ever minute. Even if we can't talk to each other and say it, we know how we feel about each other and that'll just have to get us through."

"Oh no," Whitney said excitedly, realizing that she hadn't told him everything yet. "Jenna's going to let us use her phone. She's on Jordan's plan now so Daddy doesn't know anything about what happens with it. She said if you needed to tell me something to text her. And she said that I could call you. Do you think you'll have a phone?" she asked, suddenly realizing that it wouldn't work if his parents took his phone away from him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. But I don't think it's going to be as harsh over here as it is at your place. My parents said they were going to sleep on it and then we'd talk about it in the morning. I'll text Jenna and let her know if I still have my phone. If I don't, I'll have Addie do it. But I really think I'll get to keep it."

"I hope so," she said softly.

"Me too," he said.

"I guess I better get this back to Jenna. She's on the look out for Mom and Dad, but I don't want to ruin this, so we're going to have to be careful."

"I'll just let you call the shots. You call me when you can, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "I miss you already," she said solemnly.

"I miss you too. But we're going to make it through this. It's going to be horrible to see you in the hall and not be able to talk to you or touch you. I can't imagine going that long with holding your hand or kissing you. I'm so sorry I caused this."

"I don't want to hear you blame yourself again. I already told my dad that I didn't want to hear him blame you one more time. I agreed to it Cam. If I hadn't wanted to do it, I would have told you no. The only thing I regret is that we got caught," she said almost shyly.

"Just do what your parent's say and I'll let Jenna know what's happening on my end tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "I better get off now, like I said, I don't want to get caught already. I have a feeling this is the only thing that's going to keep me going for the next six weeks."

"Me too, Whit. Just keep reminding yourself how much I love you and that this won't last forever, okay?"

"Okay," she replied once again. "Hopefully, I'll talk to you again later. You won't mind me calling you in the middle of the night will you? It'll probably be the only time I get a chance."

"I don't care what time you call, just call," he reassured her.

"Okay, I guess I'm really getting off this time," she said. "I love you, Cam."

"Love you too, Whit. Good night," he added before closing his phone.

It was amazing what one phone call could do to change your outlook on things. She still loved him and she still wanted to be with him. That's all that mattered. He would take the blame and the anger and the punishment and he wouldn't bat an eye, because she loved him and she wanted to be with him and that's all that mattered in the end.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and remember, you keep reviewing and I keep updating. I think that's a fair trade!**


	76. Chapter 76

**This is a very short chapter that deals totally with Gage. BUT it is a chapter that a lot of you have been asking for. In fact, I'm almost positive that Brandi might even whoop and holler when she reads it.**

**And if you'll go to my livejournal page (jeytonlover); you'll find that my latest journal entry contains Citney and Jitsy icons. Allie put them together for me and I think its fun to see what the characters look like together. They're portrayed by the actors I listed in Chapter 2 of this story.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Gage was still reeling from the conversation he'd had with his dad earlier that morning. When he had called and told him that he was sending Jordan in his place and explained why, Gage's first instinct was to call Cam and let him have it. He had half jokingly warned him that night at Smelly Nelly's and evidently he should have taken the joking part out.

If it had been any other day than Sunday and game day, he would have caught a plane for Canada. But he was already in the dog house as it was and even though he was told he wouldn't be playing that day, he was smart enough that he knew his place was on the sideline. Besides, the coach wouldn't look nearly as stupid for not playing him if the camera couldn't catch him standing there with his helmet on, ready for action.

So instead of going psycho on Cam, he'd decided to follow his dad's advice and try and concentrate on the task at hand, which was game day. He had developed a little ritual that he followed on home game days and it had worked so far. They're lone loss had come on the road when the kick off team had broken down and the Patriot's kick returner had taken the ball down the field in the last minute of the game.

So after talking to his dad and then reassuring his mom that his feelings weren't hurt and that he knew how much they loved him, he had gone to the coffee shop around the corner for his usual blue berry donut and coffee.

He never ate it at the shop, because the pandemonium that would erupt when someone recognized him, even with his cap and sunglasses on, was always crazy. So he always ate his donut on the walk back and then finished his coffee when he got back up to his penthouse.

He now stood outside the elevator waiting for it to open and carry him back upstairs, thoughts of Whitney's situation and the fact that he wasn't starting the game, swirling around in his head.

The door opened and Gage quickly walked forward, not paying a bit of attention to who was coming off the elevator. That was until he ran straight into another body. His coffee flew out of the cup and he closed his eyes and groaned, knowing that he had just spilt almost his entire cup of coffee on the individual.

When he looked up, he saw a young woman about his age jump back and look down at the mess that was now her white cashmere coat and leather gloves.

He immediately went into apology mode. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I guess I had my mind on the game today," he said as he pulled a couple of napkins out of his leather jacket.

The woman held her hand up, "Thanks, but I don't think those are going to be much help."

Gage took another look at her outfit and quickly stuffed the napkins back into his pocket. "I guess you're right. I pretty much totally ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Yah," she said as she pulled the gloves off. She then removed the ruined coat also.

They stood there for a moment, so by this time, the elevator doors had already closed and they were left standing and waiting for it to come again.

"I really want to make it up to you. Take them to the cleaners and I'll pay the bill, okay?" he offered up apologetically.

"Thanks, but the cleaners won't do any good. I'm afraid the coat and the gloves are goners," she told him honestly.

"Well, then let me buy you a new coat and gloves. I wouldn't begin to know where to buy them at though, that's more my two sister's department. I tell you what, if you'll find it, I'll be more than happy to have someone make sure it gets to you. How does that sound?" he asked as the elevator door opened up and they walked in.

She pushed the seventh floor button and then he pushed twenty-one. She looked at him kind of funny and he realized that she was trying to figure out why he would live on the penthouse floor and then it dawned on him, she had no idea who he was.

He decided then, that it would be fun to play around with her. "You don't know who I am, do you?" he asked with a smirk.

She cocked one eyebrow at him and before asking, "Should I?"

"Well, does the name Gage Venturi ring a bell?" he asked smugly.

"Should it?" she asked again.

Now he had to admit that his confidence was slightly shaken. The girl was absolutely gorgeous. He really hadn't even thought about girls since he had gotten to New York, his focus had been on making sure he got the starting job and then after that, he had been focused on winning. But, he also had to admit, that he hadn't ran into a girl that had peaked his interest until now.

"New York Giant?" he threw out there, hoping it would dawn on her.

When she stood looking at him, as if waiting for something else he went on, "Starting quarterback?" he asked and then paused. "Heisman Trophy winner?" he went on, but still nothing. "Derek Venturi's son?" he finally added. But still nothing seemed to register.

"You're not much of a sports fan, are you?" he finally asked.

"Sorry, but that wasn't ever a big thing around my house. Of course, there were no men there, so that could probably be the reason. But I'm guessing that all those things you spouted off would mean something to most people."

"Yah," he said with a grin as he took off his cap and sunglasses, "I'm kind of a big deal."

"And modest too?" she teased. The elevator chose that time to stop on her floor. "Well, I guess this is me. It was nice meeting you Gage, even if you did ruin my coat and gloves," she said with a smile as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

Instead, he brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss there before replying, "The pleasure was all mine."

"My, aren't we forward?" asked as she pulled her hand away from his.

"No, just a charmer, is it working?"

"I don't know, there's still that matter of my coat and gloves to take into consideration," she said as she pushed the door open button so they could continue their conversation.

"How about a coat, gloves and dinner? You know, just so you won't get the wrong impression."

"Today?" she asked.

"Well, no. Remember, there's that whole starting quarterback for the Giants thing. Here's a lesson in football 101, NFL games normally occur on Sundays. Got it?"

"Got it," she said with a nod. "And thank you, I suddenly feel so much smarter with that great advancement of knowledge."

"I do what I can," he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I know you just met me, but I really can't make good on my promise if I don't know your number."

She told him her number and said goodbye. Just as the elevator door was closing, he quickly stuck his hand out to keep it from closing all the way. "Hey," he called after her, "I don't even know your name."

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Piper, Piper Stephens."

* * *

**I want to know if Gage getting a girl is something that interests you. I almost can't believe I'm doing it, because it's probably just going to make the story even longer (God forbid), but I've got a real soft spot for Gage and I just feel like he deserves someone too.**

**What do you think?**


	77. Chapter 77

**So, we now have Page (Piper and Gage) icons to go along with the Citney and Jitsy ones (all praise goes to the amazing Allie for this)! You'll find the link to my livejournal in my profile/bio. Check them out and let me know what you think. And for those of you who are wondering who plays Piper Stephens in this little saga that I've created, it's Peyton List.**

**This chapter is going to be controversial. I realize that in advance, but I sat down to start typing and this is what happened. That being said, feel free to let me know what you think. And I haven't even read this through, but if I didn't put it up right now, it wouldn't happen until Monday. So, ignore the mistakes and I'll edit on Monday.**

**Dasey/SendraCam/Dasey (This takes place the same day as the last two chapters and if you'll remember, at the beginning of Chapter 76, Gage has just gotten off the phone from them. While Gage was meeting Piper, this is what was happening back in Canada)**

* * *

Casey flipped the phone closed after her coversation with Gage and threw it down on the bed.

"Case," Derek began.

Casey quickly held her hand up as if to silence him before saying, "I still have nothing to say to you."

"You're kidding, right? How in the world did I become the bad guy in all this? My fifteen-year-old daughter lies and sneaks behind my back to spend the night in a hotel room with her eighteen-year-old boyfriend and somehow it turns out that I'm a horrible person because I have a problem with it? In fact, since you have such a problem with my reaction, you tell me what I did wrong, because everyone knows that Casey's the smart one in the relationship. So tell me, just how did I screw up this time?" he asked, arms flailing as he spoke.

"I'm not talking to you Derek, because it wouldn't do any good. You've already got everything all figured out and you've passed judgment and sentence. So I tell you what, I'll let you worry about your daughter and I'll worry about my son. Because he can tell you he's okay with you not coming, but I'm positive that he still wanted you to be there," she said, her face getting redder by the minute. "You've already pounded your iron fist here and laid down the 'Law of Derek', so it might have been nice to actually go where you were needed," she said as she crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

"I explained everything and he's fine with it. You're just being hormonal and having one of your mood swings," he said, trying to justify his actions.

She pointed her finger at him and gritted her teeth before growling, "Don't you even go there, mister."

She then marched straight over to him, using her finger to now poke him in the chest. "Of course he said he was fine with it. What was he supposed to say? So, you can use that to try and make yourself feel better, but when push comes to shove, he's still a twenty-two year old kid that needs his dad. You know, it's all your fault. He's been benched for something that you personally instilled in him. In fact, you pounded it in his head so freakin' hard that I'm surprised he doesn't walk around chanting it like a mantra," she said, her eyes blazing as she quickly talked.

"But when it's over, he's going to have news cameras and reporters shoved in his face and he's going to have to explain, while trying not to explain too much, because of course, he has Jenna's best interest at heart, and Jenna's husband there to remind him of that. So let's see, you stayed here because you have Whit's best interest at heart and Gage is being punished because he has Jenna's best interest at heart. So tell me Derek," she said with tears in her eyes, "who has my son's best interest at heart? When push came to shove, you picked Whitney when Gage needed you the most."

Derek's face softened as she spoke, but at the uttering of her last sentence, his face immediately hardened and turned bright red. "Are you implying what I think you're implying, because if you are…" he said trailing off. He really didn't know what to say after that, because the concept was so completely foreign to him.

"I'm just calling it like I see it," she responded, not backing down one bit.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my Casey?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm right here, and what I'm saying is hitting a little too close to home, isn't it?' she countered back.

"You can't be serious?" he said as he threw his arms up in the air. "After all these years, and everything we've been through, you're going to play that card now? I've known you for twenty-five years Case and we both know that the first few years were rough, but this is absolutely the craziest thing that's ever left that mouth of yours," he said as he began to pace.

"Like I said," she replied as she cross her arms and stood her ground, "I'm just calling it like I see it."

He stopped dead in his tracks and exploded. "Well you see wrong. After all these years, you're questioning my love and loyalty to Gage? He's my son Casey, mine. And there's not one iota of difference in the love I feel for him and the love I feel for the girls."

She shrugged her shoulders. "All I'm saying is that if Max…," but she stopped mid sentence when she saw the color drain from his face and she knew instantly that she'd gone too far. She was just upset with him because the Whitney thing could have waited. He'd already stripped her of everything meaningful in her life and there would be plenty of time to talk about it since she wouldn't be going anywhere, but Gage's situation was different. He needed someone today and she was hurt and angry that Derek couldn't see that. If she had known that Derek didn't plan to go and instead had asked Jordan to take his place, she would have gotten on the plane herself. Of course, Derek didn't see fit to fill her in on that part until it was too late. But she hadn't meant to play the Max card, that's not what she had meant to say. In fact, she had no idea where it had even come from, other than the fact that she was so upset and she wanted him to feel that way too.

"If Max were here, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? There wouldn't be a we, or a Jenna, or a Whitney, so _we_," he said with added emphasis, "wouldn't be having this conversation. Instead, you got stuck with me. Sorry about that Case."

She watched him as he brought his hands up to his face and began rubbing his eyes vigorously, as if that would somehow wake him up from what she was sure he felt was a nightmare. "Derek," she said as she began to walk towards him.

This time it was he who held his hand up to her. "I can't talk to you right now, because anything I say would just make this whole thing worse. Though right now, I can't imagine anything worse than my wife telling me that I don't love my son enough. Where have you been for the last twenty-three years?"

With that he walked out the door, closing it behind him. She wanted to follow him, but she knew that at the moment it wouldn't do any good. She knew that the hurt that was running through him was deeper than any he had probably ever experienced, because for her to question his love for Gage was the ultimate betrayal. She knew that, but more importantly, he felt that and it broke her heart.

SKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKC

Kendra grasped tightly to Sam's hand as he raised his fist and knocked on Cameron's door, before pushing it open, not waiting for a reply.

When they walked in, they found him lying on his bed in the same t-shirt and shorts they had found him in the night before. And from the looks of him, he'd probably never closed his eyes. He didn't even raise his head up to see who had come in. Instead, he continued to lie on his back, his head resting on this pillow and his eyes directed towards the ceiling.

Kendra and Sam looked at one another before walking over to his bed. Sam pulled his desk chair up beside the bed while Kendra sat down on the bed itself, close by Cam. They sat like that for a minute, with Cam staring at the ceiling, still not acknowledging his parents in the slightest.

"So," Sam said, breaking the ice, "are you ready to talk yet?"

Cam just shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at the ceiling.

Sam glanced over at Kendra and she gave him a look that said, 'Say something,' so he continued on. "You know, you can ignore us all you want and try and make us out to be the bad guys, but you know deep down where the real blame lies, don't you Son?"

Cam continued to stare at the ceiling, still not acknowledging anything. It took everything in Sam not to jerk the boy up by his arm and force him to look at him.

"You're mom and I have decided on your punishment and I think we were more than generous considering the circumstances. But if you're going to continue to act like this, maybe it's time we go and re-think the whole thing."

This of course got Cam's attention and he finally made eye contact with his dad. "I know it's not your fault and I'm not mad at your. But right now, I'm so mad at myself for putting her in that situation and then to think about the way Derek acted and what she's probably going through over there right now, I can't stand it. All I want to do is go be with her and I can't."

"That's right you can't, because you won't be going anywhere other than school and hockey practice until the first of the year." Cam started to say something but Sam went on before he could. "You will however, have your car to get you there and your cell phone, in case something happens. And you should probably hug your mom's neck and tell her you love her, because she negotiated those things for you."

Cam sat up and gave his mom a hug before looking at both his parents. "I'm so sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you, but I am. I just wanted to be with her so badly. And not in a sex kind of way, though of course I want that too. But I just don't want to be away from her. My whole life revolves around her and now I don't even know if I'll ever have that again. You don't think he'll keep her from me forever, do you?" he asked earnestly.

"No, I don't. But right now, I don't think he's above saying that he will. I can see this from both sides Cam. I've got a fifteen-year-old daughter, and if it had been Addison in that situation, I'm not sure I could have kept my hands off the boy. So I at least have to admire Derek for that."

Kendra rolled her eyes at her husband. "I told you last night, that's sexist," she said as she placed her hand on her son's knee. "I understand why you did it Cam, I do. But the way you did it was wrong. We remember what it was like, to be young and in love. When your dad and I got together, he was still in high school and I was three hours away at university. We went weeks without seeing each other sometimes."

"It's just that everything is coming down on me at once. Hockey's starting, and school's getting harder and then there was the review and Whitney's modeling career and that idiot Efron, and it's just overwhelming. I can't do anything right on the ice in Derek's eyes. Everything out of his mouth is criticism or him reminding me that the scouts are going to be watching and one bad game can blow everything. I mean, would it hurt for him to tell me I did something good every once in a while?" he asked his dad.

"No, it wouldn't. But Derek coaches the way he's been coached. That's how he tries to motivate you, because that's what motivated him. Maybe he hasn't realized that it won't work for you. You should go talk to him and tell him how it makes you feel."

"Are you crazy? I couldn't have ever gone to him like that before this all happened, but now, there's absolutely no way. He hates me," he said dejectedly.

"Yah," his dad said honestly, "there's probably a little hate driving this whole thing at the moment. But do you know what there's a lot more of than hate? Love Cam, Derek loves you, you're his godson. And when you love and trust someone and they betray that trust, it hurts ten times worse because the disappointment kills you. He's trusted you with the most precious thing in his life and you let him down. Does that make sense?" Sam asked.

Cameron shook his head yes in understanding. "I didn't mean for all this to happen. I just wanted to be with her. I want to be with her all the time, it's all I think about," he said as he lay back down and grabbed his hair with both hands in frustration.

Kendra scooted up closer to him and laid her hand on his chest. "It's a lot to deal with, isn't it? I mean, it's like this huge rollercoaster with all these ups and downs. Sometimes it's scary and sometimes it's fun, but in the end, it's always worth it. And even though this is scary right now, it's going to be okay. I know how you feel about Whitney and its obvious how Whitney feels about you. In fact, I think you were the only one that couldn't see it all those years. It's going to be rough, but it'll pass."

"January first seems like an eternity away right now. I can't go that long without being with her. Her commercial's going to start playing and all the magazines are going to start coming out with her picture in them. What if she…"

His mom didn't even let him finish the sentence before she began, "She loves you. She's been in love with you for ages and right now, I can promise you that she has the same thing going through her head. She's probably scared to death that you won't wait on her and that you'll find someone else. If you love her as much as you say you do and she loves you like that too, then this is just a little bump in the road. Granted it was a very preventable bump, nevertheless, it'll be over before you know it."

"Well, I'm not going to go the metaphorical route of your mom," Sam intervened, "but you've got your first scrimmage this Friday and before you know it, games will be starting. And you know she'll be there to watch you. With Derek coaching, you know the whole family will be there. It'll be the end of the year before you know it."

Cameron took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly letting it out. "It still seems like an eternity to me."

"That's because you're eighteen and you have no patience, especially when it comes to Whit," his mom told him as she ran her hand across his cheek. "And you'll still get to see her at school. There's in between classes and lunch," she said trying to cheer him up.

He wanted to tell her that there wouldn't be those things because Derek had made sure of it. But that would let his parents know that he had talked to her earlier and he wasn't about to risk them telling him that couldn't happen, they might even take his phone away and there was no way he wanted to chance that. That phone was going to be his life line for the next seven weeks and he wasn't about to say anything that could jeopardize it. So instead, he just shook his head and let them believe that that could happen.

"How about we wake your sister up and we'll go out for breakfast. Then maybe you and I can go down to the rink and I'm sure if I twist their arms enough, we could probably force your mom and Addie to go shopping," he said with a grin and a wink at his wife.

"Ooh," Kendra said as she got up off the bed, "I'm going now before you change your mind. It was my morning to cook breakfast so I'm completely in," she said as she left the room.

Once it was just the two of them, Sam turned his attention back to Cam. "You said it was about being with her, that it wasn't about the sex. But would there have been sex involved it we hadn't shown up?" he asked his son bluntly.

Cam stared at him, not answering, so he went on. "We've always had a great relationship, the kind of relationship that I could have only dreamed of having with my dad. He was a great guy, but sex was never a word that was spoken between us. Basically I got all my information from television, movies and Derek," he said with a shudder.

Cam laughed at his last remark and he took it as a good sign to go on. "I'm not going to judge you, but I do want to know where you're at in your head on this. I know you've had sex before, but this is Derek's daughter we're talking about, and I really want to know where things stand with you two. I'm going to have to talk to him and I'd like to have some facts when I do."

"You can't tell him this," Cam said in a panic.

"Of course I'm not going to tell him. But I'd still like to know. Were the two of you going to have sex?"

"Probably not, but I can't promise you that," he said, looking away from his dad. "I had planned on just cuddling and kissing and talking, but then she came out of the bathroom after she changed and I pretty much lost every coherent thought in my head. You saw what she had on, it wasn't see through or revealing or anything like that, but Dad, it was absolutely the hottest thing I've ever seen," he told him honestly.

"She's a beautiful girl," Sam told him.

"Every sane thought I had in my head left the minute she walked out the door. I'm serious Dad; I couldn't even talk at first. And we probably did get carried away and I'd like to think that we would have stopped, but I'm not so sure. And I'm as mad at myself for that as I am for anything. I promised her, and now, looking back, I'm not sure I would have had enough guts to stop. It was getting pretty heated when you got there."

"I saw the marks on both of you to prove it," he said as she pointed at the hickeys on Cam's neck.

"It's crazy in my head Dad. I don't know how to make it go away. I can't even think of the right word to describe what it's like, what she does to me," he said.

"How about consume?" Sam threw out there.

"Exactly," Cam said as he shook his head. "And I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, if you really love her and plan on being with her forever, then there's not much you can do about it. I can tell you that you eventually learn to control it better, but you should never want that feeling to go away. It's a good thing."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

It had been an hour since the blow up in their room. Casey had taken her shower and gotten ready and had even called Kendra, to see how things were going on their end, hoping that the time it took to do those things would give him time to calm down and her time to find a way to try to make it up to him. But it was no use; there was absolutely no way to make up for what she'd said.

She didn't even know where it had come from. She was just so angry at him for deciding Whitney's fate without at least talking it over with her at first. And then to just leave Gage hanging at such a crucial time infuriated her. She didn't care if he was a twenty-two-year-old man, he was her baby and she knew that he needed one of them there today. He'd never admit it in a millions years, because he had way too much of Derek in him, but still, she was his mom and she just knew.

She ran the brush through her hair one more time before laying it down and leaving their room. She was about to head into the den to see if he was in there, when she heard noises coming from his study.

She turned the knob slowly as to not make a sound, and cracked it just enough so that she could peak inside to see if he was in there. When she looked in, she saw Derek with his back to her, watching the large television screen that hung on one of the walls. When her eyes shifted focus to what he was watching, she immediately felt her eyes well up with tears.

Before they had left for Boston College, their parents had given them a video camera so they go send them movies of Gage. They hated the fact that they were going to miss so much of his first few years, and they at least wanted to be a part of it in some way. So they had taken literally hundreds of hours of video those first four years and Derek had pulled out one of the discs.

Casey remembered what Derek was watching, like it happened yesterday. They had just finished with finals and had taken Gage out for a much deserved outing. He had been cooped up in the apartment with them while they studied; only leaving to go to daycare when they went to class.

But they had taken their last final that Friday and were thrilled to have completed their freshman year. Gage would be turning one in three weeks and they were looking forward to spending the summer enjoying their son and relaxing after a hectic first year.

Gage had said in his Heisman Trophy speech that he had taken his first steps at Boston College and what Derek was watching at the moment proved it. She had been behind the camera that day. It seemed like they had had the camera trained on the little boy for a solid week. He would stand on his own, and just when they thought he was going to take that first step, he would sit down and grin at them.

Derek had put him down and Gage had latched on tightly to his dad's fingers, walking on his tiptoes. They made it the short way over to a bench and Derek had pried Gage's tiny hands loose from his fingers. He had propped him up against the bench and when he was sure he wasn't going to fall, he took a few steps away and bent down until he was at Gage's level.

Casey smiled as she looked at a young Derek holding his hands out to the baby, urging him on. "Come on Gage, can you come get Daddy? Be a big boy and walk to Daddy. Mommy's got the camera on and everything and Nana and Poppa want to see what a big boy you're getting to be."

Gage grinned back at his Daddy and waved his hands in the air as all baby's do. He got so excited at his dad's words that he almost lost his balance, but he regained it and stood there grinning once more. He reached out his little arms and in that sweet baby voice said, "Dada, Dada."

"That's right," Derek went on. "Come be Daddy's big boy. Come get Daddy," he said as he held his own arms out towards the baby.

Casey remembered holding her breath and trying to keep the camera still as she shook in anticipation. Gage stuck one foot out and looked shocked when he didn't fall down. He looked back up at Derek as he encouraged him on, "That's Daddy's boy. Come on, come get Daddy."

Gage took one more step and then two more before tumbling into his Daddy's waiting arms.

Casey could hold it in no longer as she watched the scene unfolding on the screen. She felt the sob catch in her throat, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep it in and she soon found herself rushing towards Derek and throwing herself into his lap as she buried her head into his chest and cried.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry, I promise I didn't mean it. Please, forgive me?" she begged.

Normally, Derek would have wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her hair and whispered that it was okay, but he didn't do that this time and it made her cry even harder.

When he didn't acknowledge her apology, she pulled back and placed her hands on his face, trying to get him to meet her eyes. "Please, talk to me," she begged.

"I don't know what to say," he finally uttered.

"Just say anything, please," she begged again.

"What do you want me to say? That I've never in my life felt so hurt or insulted. That the person I love more than anything in this world, that I'd do anything in my power for, thinks so little of me. I can take a lot of things Casey. People can slam me for the way I led my life the first eighteen years, they can bash me for the way I handled my career or how I handle my team. You can talk trash about me all day long, except when it comes to my family. To question my loyalty and love to my son is unforgivable. And to have it come from the person I love the most, is unimaginable."

"Please Derek, I didn't mean it. I was so mad and upset at how you handled Whitney. I should have had a say in it. I know how mad you were, but she's my daughter too. I just got off the phone with Kendra and she said that she and Sam had a rational talk last night and decided on his punishment together."

"Oh, I'm sure it's so punishing, with Kendra having a say and all," he scoffed.

"That's not the point Derek. I was hurt and angry. That's not a good reason for why I said it, but it's the only one I can come up with. I have no idea where it came from and I'm sorry. I know how much you love him. But he's our baby too, and I just feel so sorry for him having to be there by himself today. It's just not the same having Jordan there. Jordan doesn't love him like we love him."

"Casey, he's not a baby anymore, he's a man. We can't keep them little forever. I know I over reacted, but Whit's it. Gage is grown and on his own and then this whole mess with Jenna, I could just see act two coming with Whitney. I failed with Jenna, and I'm not going to let it happen with Whitney."

"You didn't fail. Things happen, Derek. You can't hide Whitney away because you're afraid. Whitney's a good girl who happens to be in love with a good guy. They made a mistake Derek."

"They were in a hotel room Casey. Did you see what she had on? Did you see their necks? You're telling me they were there just to have a nice talk and visit all night? Give me a break Casey. We got there just in time."

"You hovering over her and not letting her out of your sight isn't the answer. You put Gage second because you didn't trust that I would keep her here and adhere to your punishment. That's what it comes down to right? You don't trust me."

"You don't know what you're talking about and I've got proof of that," he said as he referred to her earlier comments about him and Gage. "I don't feel like talking anymore right now. Just leave," he said as he made a motion to remove her from his lap.

She stood up and looked at him again, her blue eyes growing even bigger as they welled up with tears once more, and he couldn't do it. He wanted to be mad at her. Not because he was mad, but because he was hurt and he wanted her to know how badly she had wounded him. But it just wasn't in him, and so he reached out, and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him, resting his head on her stomach. He immediately felt the telltale sign of his daughter's existence as he felt the slight kick against his cheek. He felt her run her fingers through his hair and he pulled her towards him even more, until she was back in his lap where she belonged and he held her tight.

* * *

**I'm sure you've got something to say after that!**


	78. Chapter 78

**This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written. The beginning is a little tough, but stick with me because you're going to love the end.**

**Jitsy/DaseyJennaWhitney/Dasey/GageJordan/Page**

* * *

Jenna looked at the screen of the ringing phone. She smiled before flipping it open and telling the person on the other end of the phone, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," came the voice of her husband. "How's my girl doing?"

"I'm okay. Where are you?" she asked as she made her way to their bed to lie down.

"I'm in a cab headed to the stadium. And I don't like the sound of, 'I'm okay.' What's going on?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Nothing really, I promise, I'm okay. But it's been really weird around here today, and not just because of the Cam and Whit thing. We sat through lunch and Daddy never said a word to Mom. I'm serious, not a word. She would ask him if he wanted something and he'd just shake his head. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes."

"I'm sure it's just the whole Whitney thing," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I don't think so Jordy. Daddy looks so sad. I could understand if he looked mad or something, but he looks like he lost his best friend."

"Well, maybe he has. Maybe he's talked to Sam and they're having an argument about this whole thing."

"I don't think so. I think it's something between him and Mom."

"Listen," he stressed, "you can't allow this to bother you. I told your Dad I'd come to New York for Gage if he'd watch out for you and I have a feeling I'm the only one holding up my end of the bargain."

"I don't need someone to look out for me. I'm fine," she said, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"So," he said, thinking it better to change the subject, "did you call Chloe? Are the two of you going shopping?"

"No," she replied simply.

"Why not? I thought you were going to call her and see if she wanted to do something."

"I can't leave Whitney here all by herself, especially with how weird things are around here right now."

"Yes, you can. She's not your responsibility and I don't want you sitting there worrying about things that you can't do anything about. Call Chloe, go to the spa, go shopping, anything, just as long as you're not sitting there and worrying."

"I'm fine Jordan, so please, you quit worrying. I'm staying here and watching the game with my family."

"You know that my not worrying is something that's a completely foreign concept when it comes to you. It's my job to worry."

"No, it's not. I don't want you to worry about me. I want you to trust me enough to follow my judgment and my judgment tells me that I need to be here right now."

"Jenna, the doctor said that stress is the absolutely worse thing for you. It's one of the main triggers for this whole thing…"

"I'm fine Jordan," she interrupted. "I drank my fat shake…"

"Jenna," he interrupted this time, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, that's what it is, isn't it? It's to make me gain weight."

"Exactly," he agreed. "It's to make you gain weight, weight that you need to gain. It's not to make you fat, it's to make you and our baby healthy. There's a huge difference."

"Okay, I drank my healthy shake, is that better?"

"No, because you didn't mean it, you're being facetious now. And I don't like the sound of it at all. I knew I should have never come here."

"I'm fine Jordan. You're going to have to leave me alone at some point. Or what, are you going to following me around for the next six months, never leaving my side."

"Yah, if that's what it takes, I will."

"Well, that's not what it takes. Not only did I drink my shake this morning, I also ate a bacon and avocado sandwich and orange slices for lunch. Do you approve?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, but what I don't approve of is your attitude. It's going to be a long six months if you resent me every time I ask a question or I worry, especially when I worry, because I'm going to worry nonstop until that baby is here safe and healthy. I only act this way because I love you so much."

She softened at his words. "I know you do and I love you too, more than anything in this world. But I hate it when you treat me like a baby."

"I know you're not a baby, you're my wife. But as your husband, I'd hope that you'd let me baby you, take care of you. I love taking care of you Bitsy."

"You're a good husband," she told him reassuringly. "And I'm sorry I've acted like this. But it's really stressful here right now," she admitted.

"That's it, I'm telling the taxi driver to turn around and head back to the airport. Derek should have come himself. I can't be here, knowing that's how you feel."

"Jordan, even if you were here, I'd feel stressed. You don't understand; my parents don't fight. I'm serious, they don't fight, ever. I've never witnessed anything like what I just experienced at lunch. Something major happened, something more than just last night. But you can't come home. That would just make things worse. You're flying home tonight, what are a few more hours? I'll hang out with Whitney and you go be with Gage. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, hoping to find anything in her voice that would allow him to turn around and head back to Canada.

"I'm positive, I'm fine. And please, give Bubba a big hug for me and tell him I love him. I know this happened because of me," she said quietly.

"No it didn't Jenna, and I don't want you to think that for a second. If he'd headed back after he knew you were okay, it wouldn't have been this bad. This happened because he stayed and watched Whitney. I'm not going to let you blame yourself for something that's not your fault. Gage is a big boy and he makes his own decisions. This is not your fault, right?" he asked.

"Right," she said.

"Good," he said. "Well, the cab's about to pull up at the stadium. I'll call you when the game's over, okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

"I love you," he said quietly, hoping that she could hear the earnestness in his voice.

"I love you too," she said.

DCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJWDCJW

Jenna and Whitney looked at one another when they walked into the den to watch the game. Their dad was sitting in his over sized leather chair and their mom was sitting on the end of the coach, as far away from him as possible.

Normally, he would have pulled her down in his lap and she would have been cuddled up to him. This was their normal procedure and had been for years. They had often told them that it was just creepy to be so lovey-dovey after so many years, so to see them like this, let them know that something was indeed wrong.

They both took places on the coach with their mother, just as the whistle blew and the Giants received the kickoff. They returned it for an eight yard gain and then the offense ran out on the field, and true to his word, the coach sent the back-up quarterback out, leaving Gage standing on the sidelines.

The announcers immediately began speculating as to what could be going on. This talk overshadowed the fact that the first two snaps were bobbled and the third one, the quarterback kept, but lost two yards.

The punt team came onto the field. This went on for several series and finally after throwing an interception that led to a touchdown, the coach was forced to put Gage in during the next series. He immediately faked a hand off to his running back and ran up the middle for an eighteen yard gain. From there on, it was smooth sailing. Gage led the team to a fourteen point victory and everything seemed fine.

Of course, before he could run off the field into the locker room, he was snagged by the network reporter and asked about not starting the game.

He gave a very diplomatic answer about the coach feeling that it was best for the team and then threw a barb in there about him figuring out differently. Derek laughed at his response and Casey threw him a death glare, which didn't sneak past the girls. They had sat there for the whole game, no one saying a word and you could still cut the tension with a knife.

The announcer then asked a question that caused everyone in the room to hold their breath. "It's been reported that your sister was hospitalized and that you went home to be with her. We know that she's expecting a baby next year, is everything okay?"

"My sister's fine. She was hospitalized for dehydration and she's home and doing great. In fact, she's doing so well, that her husband was able to fly in today for the game," he replied smoothly.

"What do you think about the fact that you were punished for going to be with your family? How did you take that?" the reporter pressed on.

"To be honest, I could have come back a day earlier, but my little sister was starring in a musical review her theater class was putting on and I stayed to watch. My family is the most important thing to me and will always be. I love playing for the Giants. I love this team and I love this job, but I love my family more. I chose to be with my family and I can understand the coach's point of view. I did what I thought was best for me and he did what he thought was best for the team. I don't have any hard feelings," he said diplomatically. "I'm just glad we could come out of this with a win and I look forward to next week and taking on the Vikings."

Before the reporter could ask anymore questions, Gage thanked him and headed off to the locker room.

"Well," Jenna said, finally breaking the silence. "That went about as well as it could have, didn't it?" she asked optimistically.

"Yah, it did," Derek answered as he got up from his chair. "I'd say your baby's fine, wouldn't you Case?" he asked before walking out of the room, not waiting for an answer.

Both girls immediately turned their full attention to their mom and she tried to smile at them, though it fell flat. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a little while. Why don't we order out for supper tonight? You girls decide what you want and then just get me something from there," she said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Do you feel like we're not even in our house?" Jenna asked as she turned to Whitney. "I mean, I've never seen Mom and Dad act like this before."

"I'm sure they're fighting over me," Whitney said dejectedly. "I can't believe I was so stupid. They never fight. They might bicker back and forth, but I've never seen them act like this."

"I think it's more than just last night. And what was with Dad's little thing about 'your baby's fine'. What do you think he meant?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Mom's probably mad that Daddy didn't go be with Gage today and he was probably trying to prove a point that he was fine without him."

Jenna shook her head, but still wasn't sure that was all there was to it. "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. I never thought I'd say it, but I'd love to see Mom and Dad all over each other right now. I could handle the love fest a lot better than this."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek walked into their room and saw Casey hugging his pillow and crying.

"What's wrong?" he sighed as he headed over to their bed.

"Even though you acted like we made up, you're still mad at me," she sobbed.

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt. There's a big difference."

"That's even worse," she cried.

He reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It doesn't mean I don't love you as much as ever, because God knows I do. But that's what makes it so bad. I'm serious; I couldn't hurt anymore if you'd have taken a knife and literally twisted it in my heart."

"I'd never intentionally hurt you," she said as she tried to calm down.

"Yes, you would," he said calmly.

Her eyes grew big at his statement. "But…"

"But nothing Casey," he interrupted. "Evidently I did something to make you angry enough to want to hurt me and you knew the exact way to do it. There's nothing you could have said to me that could have been worse, short of 'I don't love you anymore'."

"Oh Derek," she said as she sat up and flung herself at him. "I love you more than anything in this world. After all these years, you can't doubt that."

"I don't doubt that you love me. I don't doubt that you're eternally grateful to me," he told her.

Then looking away, because he couldn't bear to look at her, he went on, "Casey, you're the love of my life, and I've never led you to believe anything else. But Case, I have to live with that nagging little thought in the back of my head everyday day, that I'm not yours. I've fooled myself for years, telling myself that a love like ours would have found a way, that we would have ended up together no matter what. But today, I couldn't fool myself anymore. You don't say things you don't mean Casey, that's not the way you operate. You're honest to a fault and a horrible liar. You can't say what's not in you."

Finally he looked back at her. "You meant what you said today Casey. You might not have meant to say it out loud, but you meant it. That's how you really feel, isn't it? That somehow, Max could have loved him more, just because he was biologically his. Every time I've ever made a mistake with him, is that what's ran through your mind? That it happened because I couldn't love him like Max?"

Casey heart was literally breaking in two as she watched her husband agonize over this. "No Derek, no, I promise. Please don't feel that way; I can't bare it if you feel that way. He's your son, Gage is yours. I know that."

"Do you Casey, do you really? I know my name's on his birth certificate and I know that I love him with every fiber in my being. But do you know that, do you really know that? Because after all these years, I wouldn't think something like that would even be able to come out of your mouth."

"Derek, I was mad and angry and hurt, and I guess I just wanted you to feel hurt too."

Derek gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "You keep telling yourself that Casey, and eventually you might even start to believe it. But save your breath with me, I don't buy it," he said before getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

She immediately jumped off the bed and followed him, grabbing a hold of his arm and jerking him around to face him. "Don't tell me what I believe or how I feel," she said, her eyes blazing. "You mean everything to me. If I spent every moment of every hour for the rest of my life trying to repay you, I couldn't even begin to start. I love you more than anything in this world. You might not have been my first love, but you're the love of my life. I'm sorry I said it. I swear I didn't mean it. I'm devastated that you feel this way and I'd be horrified and ashamed to know what Gage would say if he knew about this. That boy idolizes you. You do absolutely no wrong in his eyes and everything he does in life is to try and live up to you."

She was pleading with him now and he could feel the last bit of resistance begin to fall. "Please Derek, I'll get down on my hands and knees and beg if I have too. But please, I can't take another minute of what we've gone through today," she spoke, her voice breaking with emotion.

He reached out a pulled her close. "You've got to calm down. Come on, let's go take your blood pressure," he said as he tried to lead her back into their room.

She jerked away from him. "I don't care about my blood pressure. I care about me and you and what's happening. Please, I'll do anything you ask, just please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. I can't be mad at you for saying what you feel. I told you, I'm just hurt."

"Tell me what to do, how can I make it better? I'll do anything you want."

"Baby, I don't want you to do anything. There's nothing to do. I love you, I told you that. And that'll never change. Now please, go lie down and let me take your blood pressure. You don't want anything to happen to our little girl, do you?" he gently prodded.

She shook her head no and let him lead her back into the bedroom. She lay down and let Derek strap the machine onto her arm. When he was finished, he shook his head. "It's sky high Casey. You've got to calm down. Please, try and take a nap, okay? You need some rest and some time to calm down."

He moved to get up, but she grabbed onto his arm. "You'll stay with me right? You'll lay down with me?" she almost begged.

"Of course," he said as he placed the machine on the nightstand. Then lying down, he pulled her to him and began running his fingers through her hair. "I'll stay here until you wake up. You just rest, okay?"

He felt her nod her head against the crook of his neck. He then felt her place a kiss there and he involuntarily moved his head back, allowing her better access. She continued to kiss and nip and suck until he felt sure he couldn't handle it anymore. Pulling away, he told her, "You don't have to do that Casey. You don't have to prove anything. After all these years, I don't need that to prove that you love me."

"I wasn't," she began.

"Yes, you were. You're exhausted but you want to find some way to show me how much you love me, how committed you are to me and how sorry you are. And like I said, I don't need that."

"What if I was just doing it because I wanted to, with no ulterior motive? I mean, surely you can't think that every time I've started something, that's been the reason."

"Of course not," he reassure her. "But this time, I do think that's the reason. Now," he said as leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I want you to close your eyes and get some rest. No worrying or fretting in that pretty little head of yours, okay? I love you," he told her before kissing her once more.

She looked at him with those eyes he had found himself lost in a million times before. "I love you too. More than anything," she said as she snuggled in against him again.

"Me too, Baby. Me too," he said as he closed his eyes.

GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ

Jordan smiled as he saw his friend walking towards him. They had made arrangements to meet in the parking lot by Gage's car and Gage had finally managed to get away.

"That my friend, is why you make the big bucks," Jordan grinned as he held his hand out to Gage.

Gage took the hand and pulled him into a hug. "Well, I do what I can," he said before popping the collar of his leather jacket.

"And the modesty that comes with it, it's so endearing," Jordan teased.

Gage laughed and shook his head at his friend. "Are you hungry? I'm starving. You've got time to catch a bite to eat before you head back to the airport, don't you?"

"Yah," he said shaking his head. "I did up my flight time from eleven to nine though. I just want to get back to Jenna as quickly as I can. I hate being away from her."

"You know you didn't have to come. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," Gage offered up.

"I know, but I'm glad I got a chance to come. Besides, after everything I've put Derek through, if he asks me to do something, I'm going to do it. But you know, Jenna and I want to come back to New York in two weeks. You're home that Sunday; think you can snag us a couple of tickets?"

"Ooh, I don't know, you're asking a lot. You're not going to be one of those slacker friends that wants to come along for the ride, are you?" he teased.

"Sure, that's it. You've got me pegged. And I'll remember that next year when you want tickets for a Rangers' game."

"Hey, remember, I make the big bucks. I can buy my own Rangers' ticket."

"You'll still be begging," Jordan said with an air of confidence.

"Guilty as charged," Gage agreed as they got into the car.

They made small talk on the way to the restaurant. When they arrived they were swarmed by cameras and autograph seekers but finally managed to make their way inside.

Once they were seated Gage told Jordan, "If Jenna wants to see you before you get home, tell her to get on the computer. Those pictures will probably be on dozens of websites before long."

"Doesn't it ever get old, having people hound you constantly? I can't imagine everyone in the city knowing who I am."

"Well, get ready for it, because most of them already know who you are and the rest will soon enough. But I did actually meet someone this morning who had absolutely no idea who I was," Gage said thoughtfully.

"You're kidding?" Jordan asked. "Who was it, an eighty-year-old grandma or something?"

"Actually, it was a girl about our age."

"So, you tried hitting on her and you struck out?" Jordan asked with interest.

"No, I ran straight into her and ruined her white coat and leather gloves. My coffee went all over her."

"So, was said girl hot?" Jordan pried.

"Said girl was beautiful," Gage responded.

Jordan could see a look in his friend's eyes that was new, but it was one he imagined was the exact one he'd had in his own eyes, after running into Jenna in the hall at school for the first time. He grinned at his friend before teasing, "Gage has a crush. Gage has a crush."

"Shut up Jordy. I just felt bad about ruining her clothes, so I offered to take her out to dinner and buy her a new coat and gloves."

"So, you have the girl's number, huh? How long is it going to take for you to bless her with a call?"

This time Gage grinned at his friend. "About as long as it takes me to drop you off at the airport and get back to my apartment. I thought I might pick up a bottle of wine and some dessert as a peace offering. What do you think?"

"I think," Jordan said with smirk, "that you've got it bad, my friend."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

True to his word, Gage picked up a chocolate cheesecake and a bottle of wine and threw in a dozen red roses, before dropping Jordan off at the airport.

Upon getting home, he sat his purchases down and took his jacket off, throwing it onto the coat rack. He sat down in his leather chair, a chair just like the one his dad had at home, and flipped his phone open. He scrolled down until he found the name he was looking for and he ran his thumb across the screen where the name Piper could be seen.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves before pushing the button to begin the call. He had to admit it was little un-nerving, to know that he wouldn't have his fame to fall back on. Even in high school and at college he could always use that as an in with a girl he wanted to take out, but she had already told him that what he did meant nothing to her and so he was actually going to have to make her like him for him, and he admitted to himself that it was a scary concept.

Taking one more deep breath, he pushed the call button and the phone began to ring. She picked up on the third ring and answered with a simple, "Hello."

"Piper?" he asked, stupidly. Of course it was Piper, that's who he had called, wasn't it.

"Yes, this is Piper. Who's this?" she asked on the other end.

"This is Gage, Gage Venturi. You know, from the elevator this morning, remember?" he rambled.

"How could I forget? I've still got the coat and gloves to prove it," she teased.

"I'm really sorry," he began to apologize again.

"I was just teasing. Really, don't worry about it," she said, her voice sounding much gentler this time.

"But I do and that's why I called. I know I promised you dinner and I still want to make good on that, but I stopped on my way home tonight and picked up some wine and a chocolate cheesecake. I was wondering if you might want to have dessert with me."

"Oh, I don't know. It's almost ten o'clock and I have an eight o'clock class in the morning," she said as though she was really contemplating it.

"I promise, I won't keep you long. What do you say?" he asked, with a hint of begging in his voice that he didn't like at all.

"I really don't know you and…" she began.

"I promise, I'm not some serial murderer or stalker or anything. Besides, look at it this way, people are dying for stories about me. If I do anything weird or strange, you can sell it to some tabloid for thousand of dollars," he teased.

"So, that's the best you've got to make me feel better about his whole thing?" she asked.

"I really don't know what else to say at this point. But I'll say whatever you want me too, if it'll mean you'll have dessert with me. What do you say?" he asked.

"I say, come to my apartment in fifteen minutes, its number seven thirteen. I already had my pajamas on, so I'll need time to change," she relented.

"Great, I'll see you in fifteen minutes," he said before flipping his phone closed. At the moment, he really wanted to jump up and down and act like an idiot, but he had more respect for himself that that. So instead, he pumped his fist in the air and grinned like an idiot.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Fifteen minutes to the second later, he was standing at her apartment door with the flowers, the wine and the cheesecake. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

He heard her moving around inside and was sure that she looked through the peephole before sliding the lock and allowing him in. He was instantly taken aback by the sight of her. This morning she had been dressed to the nines, hair totally in place and make-up perfect. The Piper that greeted him now had her hair in a messy bun and her face was scrubbed clean. She had on a pair of holey jeans and a Columbia University sweatshirt that was two sizes two big. And the feet that had been encased in high heeled brown leather boots this morning, were now bare. And he instantly thought that she looked more beautiful, if that was even possible.

He finally came to his senses and held out the flowers. "For you, another peace offering," he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and took the flowers. "Thank you. But I told you, don't worry about it."

"I didn't know what kind of wine you liked, so I just guessed," he said as he held the bottle out to her.

"Actually, I'm not much of a wine drinker. I'll get you a glass, but I put some coffee on when you called."

"Oh no, coffee's fine," he instantly said. "I'll just take it back upstairs with me."

She nodded her head. "I'm going to go get a vase for these," she said as she motioned to the flowers in her hand. "I'll see if the coffee's ready and I'll get us some plates and forks for the cheesecake."

Gage nodded his approval and began to look around when she went into the kitchen. He was immediately drawn to a table in the corner that held several pictures. There was a picture of a young couple with a little girl no more than two and he wondered if it was of her with her parents. Then there was a picture of an elderly woman that he assumed was probably a great-aunt or a grandmother, though his Nana looked nothing like this woman. This woman looked like the kind of lady that you didn't dare climb in her lap because you might mess up her dress and that you didn't hug too tightly because you might mess up her hair.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a tray being sat down. When he turned, he saw that Piper had brought the coffee and china out on a silver tray. She had sat it down on her coffee table and was already busying herself with putting a slice of cheesecake on each plate. When he made his way back over to her, she smiled up at him. "How do you like your coffee?" she asked as she held a plate of cheesecake out to him.

He took it and smiled. "I take mine black. Couldn't you tell by the color of your coat when I got finished with you?" he teased.

She smiled back warmly at him. "How could I forget? My grandmother says that by the time I finish doctoring mine up, you can hardly call it coffee. But I always wanted to be big and drink it with her, so we'd doctor it up until I could manage to stand it. I guess I just kind of got used to it," she said, slightly rambling.

Gage nodded his head and smiled. "I always wanted to drink coffee with my parents too. I didn't want my dad to think I was a baby, so I'd drink it black, just like him. It was so strong that I'd almost gag, but I just kept drinking it and eventually I got used to it. Now, I'm addicted," he said as he took a sip.

"You're dad would have called you a baby for putting milk and sugar in your coffee when you were little?" she asked.

"Oh no, he wouldn't have said a word. But I wouldn't have even wanted to chance him thinking it, so I just drank it like him. I always did everything like him," he said smiling as he thought of the admiration and love he held for his dad.

"So your dad's famous too? You told me his name today like I should know who he is," she said as she stirred her coffee.

"He's a Hall of Fame hockey player," he said with pride. "He won two Stanley Cups and was an MVP. He's a legend in hockey circles."

"Well, that explains why I didn't know who he was. I don't know anyone in a hockey circle," she told him. "And I hope I didn't hurt your feelings when I didn't know who you were this morning."

"Oh no, that's okay. Besides my family and my best friend, I pretty much don't trust anyone, because I'm always wondering what they want with me. So to actually know a person that doesn't know me, it's pretty cool."

She smiled back at him and her eyes twinkled, satisfied with his answer. "You know, this cheesecake is amazing, where did you get it?"

And that was the moment that he knew he was in deep.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and requested. I know you want to tell me something after all that!**


	79. Chapter 79

**This is the longest I've ever gone without updating since I began writing on this site. I was trying to cut out a lot of stuff so the story would move along faster, but in the end I couldn't do it. If it has to go to 200 chapters and I'm the only one reading in the end, I've got to stay true to my vision for the story. So even though reviews continue to dwindle, onward we go!**

**Oh, if you want to know what Cam's surprise to Whit was, go read chapter 4 of "A Shuffle Through My Stories", it will explain it all. That chapter is completely Citney, Jitsy, Page and even has an Addian thrown in there for good measure.**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

By the time Gage left Piper's apartment, it was well after midnight and he was armed with some very helpful information and insight. Her parents had been killed in a tragic accident when she was only two and she had been sent to live with her maternal grandparents.

She had told him that her dad was basically an orphan, being tossed about from foster home to foster home and that her parents had met and fell in love when he had waited on her table at a restaurant close to her college, her freshman year. Her mom was an only child who had come from extreme wealth and privilege.

Her grandfather had died when she was twelve and that had left just her and her grandmother. So to hear him talk about parents and sisters was a foreign concept to her.

She was twenty and a junior at Columbia, studying pre-law. But the most helpful information he had gotten was the fact that she had told him what her schedule was like tomorrow and he was thrilled to know that it would work perfectly with his. So he fully intended to surprise her when she walked out of her last class and then they'd go shopping and out to dinner.

He flipped the light off as he got in bed and smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he showed up outside her classroom tomorrow.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jordan snuck into the room quietly, hoping not to wake his wife in the process. It was almost two in the morning and they had an early doctor's appointment that day, so he wanted to make sure she got as much rest as possible.

In the end, there was no need to be quiet, because the minute he stepped into the room, he was greeted with her sitting up in bed, wide eyed and clearly awake.

When she saw him enter the room, she jumped out of bed and hurried over to him. He immediately enveloped her in him arms and held her tightly. He never felt complete anymore, unless she was nearby. He always felt as if something was missing, and it was. She was a part of him now, the most important part.

"I'm so glad you're home," she whispered into his chest. "It's been an awful day."

"I'm so sorry Bitsy," he said as he lifted her chin, so their eyes could meet. "I was sick all day, knowing how worried you were here." He had called her on the way to the airport and she had told him that at supper, her parents were at least being civil and talking. She had told him how her mother was going over board and that her dad was definitely making an effort too, though she said there was a sadness that was evident in his manner.

"It's okay Jordy. I made it just fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not glad you're here. I missed you like crazy," she said in that flirty little voice that drove him crazy.

"Not half as much as I missed you," he said as he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Once they were both lying down, Jenna wrapped securely in his arms, he went on. "Seeing Gage was great, especially seeing him so happy."

"I bet his was thrilled that he got to come off the sidelines and lead them to victory. That's such a Gage thing," Jenna agreed.

"Oh, it wasn't that. Sure, he was thrilled about the game, but there was a lot more to it than that."

"What are you talking about? What's going on with Bubba?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but it might have something to do with this girl he was telling me about."

Jenna shot straight up in the bed at the news. "Gage has a girlfriend?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Not a girlfriend, but he met a girl yesterday that has him highly intrigued," he said as he pulled her back down to him.

"Well who is she? What's she like?" Jenna immediately started questioning.

"I don't know who she is or what she's like," he told her.

"Jordan, surely you know that you can't spring something like this on me and then not have details. You do have details, don't you?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't even know her name," Jordan said honestly.

"You're kidding me? How am I ever supposed to sleep tonight without details? You men can be so stupid sometimes," she said as she shoved him playfully. "At least tell me what you know," she pleaded.

"He said that he had met a girl that had no idea who he was. That he had ran into her and spilled his coffee all over her and ruined her coat and gloves and that he had gotten her number and was going to take her out to dinner sometime this week and buy her a new coat and gloves."

"And that's all you know?" she asked him skeptically.

"That's all I know," he said as he nodded his head for added clarity.

"God Jordy, I'm going to have to school you in prying 101. You're falling down on the job," she said with a smile.

"Can't I just leave the prying to you? I kind of like my oblivious life," he said with a fake pout.

"Sorry, no can do. Now, I've got to take my phone to Whitney," she said as she began to climb out of bed.

"Whoa, wait a minute? Why are you taking your phone to Whit? I thought she was grounded."

"She is; that's why I'm taking her my phone, so she can call Cam," she told him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Jen, you shouldn't go behind your parents back like that. Do you want our kids doing that to us someday?" he asked.

"Hopefully, we'll be much cooler parents and won't over-react when something like this happens."

"You're kidding right? If we ever have a daughter and something like this happens, she won't need a phone to call her boyfriend, because he won't be able to talk. His jaw will be wired shut after I get through with him."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head disgustingly at him. "That's stupid Jordan. You know things like that are going to happen. We're living proof that things like this happen."

"I know. But still, I don't want to think about my daughter doing something like that. It makes me feel all weird just thinking about it."

"Well, we don't even know if we're having a girl, and after that, we'll still have fifteen years to get a game plan together. So in the mean time, I'm going to go give my sister my phone so she can talk to her boyfriend. And don't even think about closing those gorgeous eyes of yours," she said with a wicked grin, "because I intend to make them roll back in your head before the nights over."

With that, she was out the door and Jordan could do nothing more than grin and thank the stars above that he had found something so wonderful.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

The phone hardly got through the first ring before he picked up and answered, "Hello."

"I didn't wake you up did I? I know it's late…"

"Are you crazy? I've been lying here checking my phone every five minutes making sure it hadn't died or something. I was scared to death you wouldn't call. God I've missed you," he almost groaned.

"I miss you too," she told him honestly. "Daddy sent Jordan to Gage's game today and Jenna wanted to keep her phone until Jordan got home, incase something happened or he needed her."

"I can understand that. I'm just glad she's letting us use it at all."

"How did your day go?" she asked.

"Sucky," he answered her honestly. "I had a huge conversation with my mom and dad, though that actually went surprisingly well. As you can tell, I still have my phone and I also have my SUV, but I'm totally grounded to the house except for school and hockey until January first."

"That's a week longer than me," she whined. "Well, actually I take that back, I think my daddy is re-evaluating the situation on my birthday."

"Yeah, I don't think there's going to be any re-evaluating on my front. I'm lucky to have my phone and my car, which is totally thanks to my mom. My dad said she negotiated them for me when they talked everything over."

"I don't think my mom got a say in anything and it's been horrible around here today. They didn't say a word at lunch or during the ballgame and then they talked at supper, but it seemed really forced. My daddy just seemed so sad. I think I broke his heart," she said dejectedly.

"You don't know that. Maybe they're fighting about something else. But I really don't want to talk about that anymore. I just want to talk to you and to hear your voice. I miss you so much it physically hurts," he told her honestly. "I just keep imagining how wonderful everything was and then how it all changed in a split second. I've never seen your dad look like that ever."

"Me either. Honestly, I've never been that scared in my life. I've seen Daddy mad. He was furious when he had to go bail Gage and Jordan out of jail that time their senior year and then of course the whole baby thing with Jenna, but I've never had it directed at me before and I hate it. I can't stand the thought that I let him down and that he might feel differently about me now. I've always taken a weird sense of pride in knowing that he thought I was the good one. And now, I'm horrible in his eyes," she finished in a trembling voice.

"Please don't cry Whit," he pleaded. "I hate it when you cry and especially if I can't be there to help you. I'm so sorry I did this to you." He was totally beside himself at this point. The fact that he could ever bring this much pain on someone he loved so much, killed him.

"It's not your fault Cam. Please don't blame yourself. We did it and it's done. We can't change anything. I just can't stand the thought that I can't be with you for that long."

"Me too Baby. But I have a surprise for you," he said wanting to change the subject.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling, but you'll find out tomorrow. I hope you don't think it's stupid," he said, suddenly worried that what he and Addie had put together that day, wouldn't be good enough.

"I love surprises and I bet it's going to be wonderful. Can I have a hint?"

"No, you'll have to wait. But be sure and let Addie know what you think. She can at least let me know something so I won't go around all day wondering if you think I'm stupid or not."

"I'd never think that about you Cam," she said, suddenly very serious. "It's going to be torture to see you every day and not be able to be with you."

"I love you so much," he told her, not knowing really what else to say. There was no way to comfort her at a time like this. Everything she was saying was true and it was going to be pure agony.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Cam was opening his locker to get his Calculus book out for first period when he was approached by his two best friends.

"What's this Spence? Do my eyes deceive me? This can't be Cam. He's minus that beautiful appendage that's been attached to his arm for the last few months," Christian teased.

"Well, it kind of looks like Cam, but like you said, I haven't seen him in this state for awhile, so I'm not really sure," Spencer teased on.

"Cut it out guys," Cam said as he shut his locker. "I'm in no mood."

Just as he spoke, he looked up to see Whitney walk down the hall. She gave him a smile and he tried to smile back, though he wasn't at all sure how it looked, because at the moment, all he could think about was how fast his heart was beating, just from seeing her. And then all too soon, she was out of sight.

"Hey, fess up Cam. What's the deal? Did you two break up?" Christian pried.

"I bet it has something to do with that call I got from Coach Venturi Saturday about midnight. You screwed her, didn't you?" Spencer asked. "You popped his little girl's cherry and he found out," he reasoned.

Before Spencer could register what was happening, Cam had dropped his books and had a hold of his jacket, pushing him up against the lockers roughly. "Shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about and if I ever, ever hear you talk about Whitney like that again, I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" he asked with one more shove, just to make sure he had made his point.

Christian moved in to separate the two. "God Cam, what's got into you? What do you expect us to think? You've got hickeys all over your neck, you aren't glued to Whit like normal and coach calls Spence with some lame ass story you told him about staying with him. What are we supposed to think?"

Cam let go of Christian and shook his head at both of them. "I don't have time for this; I've got to get to Calculus. I'm close to flunking it as it is."

Picking up his books, he took one more look at his friends but said nothing. Heading off to class, he hurried into the room just as the tardy bell rang. Sinking into his chair, he no more had time to catch his breath before his teacher said, "Get out a scantron. We're having a pop quiz."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jordan came around and opened Jenna's door. And she took his hand as he helped her out of the Hummer. He could see how nervous she was and he immediately pulled her tightly to him.

"There's nothing to worry about Bitsy. You've done everything he told you to do, right?" he asked her.

She shook her head yes. "But every time I go in there, they could tell us something's wrong with the baby. I couldn't handle that Jordan. I'd just die," she told him tearfully.

"Hey, you're getting worked up over nothing. Everything was fine last week and we've done everything they've told us to do. It's okay Jenna," he tried to reassure her.

"But…"

"No buts, we're not going to worry until there's something to worry about. Now come on, we're going to be late," he said.

Walking into the doctors office, they were led directly back to examining room. The nurse instructed Jenna to take her shoes off and climb onto the scale, facing away from the numbers.

This was a common occurrence with patients in Jenna's situation. All the doctor wanted her to know was that she was doing fine. They didn't want her to know how much she had gained or if she had gained at all. As long as she wasn't losing weight at this point, it was a victory.

Jordan's eyes watched as the numbers slid on the scale and a huge smile crossed his face, letting Jenna know that she was doing her job and things looked good. As she stepped off the scales she asked, "Its okay?"

"Its fine Baby, you did really good," he said as he moved to wrap her in his arms.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Gage stood outside the room, the collar of his leather jacket turned up shielding part of his face, with his trademark cap and sunglasses on. He had actually somehow escaped unnoticed, even when he had stopped to ask what appeared to be a professor where to find the room he was looking for.

He startled her as he reached out and grabbed her arm as she exited the class. She looked at him in shock for a moment before it registered with her who was hiding behind the glasses. Her eyes grew big as she whispered, "What are you doing here."

"I came to get you," he said as he continued to hold onto her arm and guided her out of the building.

"Why did you come to get me?" she asked.

"I came to take you shopping and then out to dinner. Wasn't that the deal we made?"

"Well yes, but I didn't know you meant today," she said, the shock still evident on her face to the fact that he was actually there.

"Is that a problem? You didn't have other plans did you?" he asked. What he really wanted to ask was if she already had a date, but he couldn't make himself do it.

"I'm sorry, but I actually do have plans Gage. I go every Monday to the hospital and read to the kids in the cancer ward. My grandparents were all about philanthropy and it's just kind of been engrained into me. I've been going there since I started at Columbia and they're expecting me."

"Oh," he replied, hoping that the disappointment he was feeling wasn't seeping through into his voice.

"You could come with me if you want," she said hesitantly, as if not sure that would be something he would want to spend his time doing. "I mean, I'd probably be the hero of every boy in there if I could produce Gage Venturi. What do you say?" she asked hopefully.

"I say," he said looking down at her with a grin, "what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**This chapter was like pulling teeth and totally just as painful.**

**We haven't done this yet. What do you think Jenna and Jordan's baby is, a boy or a girl? Let me know what you think when you review. And Mal, this question isn't for you (but I still expect my review)!**


	80. Chapter 80

**CaseyKendra/WhitneyAddieIan/Jitsy/Dasey**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Kendra said, with a look of pure shock and horror still evident on her face. "You told Derek that 'he who should never be mentioned in his presence' would have done a better job fathering Gage than Derek?"

"That about sums it up," Casey said dejectedly. "But I promise I didn't mean it. I was just so mad."

The two women had met at a tearoom for lunch. They felt they had a lot to discuss and that it would better be suited if they did it without their husbands present.

"Oh Casey, I bet he went ballistic," she said with a shudder. Just thinking about Derek's reaction to such a statement gave her chills.

"Well, he was definitely angry. But the anger I could handle, it was the hurt that killed me. He felt betrayed by me and it killed him. And seeing it kill him, killed me."

"So, is he talking to you yet?"

"Yah, but he's still kind of distant. I don't know what else to do. I've apologized over and over but I know it's not enough. He deserves so much more. Plus, can you even imagine if Gage found out I said such a thing. He'd never forgive me. He literally worships the ground Derek walks on."

"You know Gage will never find out. Derek would never tell him something like that," Kendra said, trying to reassure her friend.

"I know, but I just feel this utter sense of guilt. I want to make it up to him so badly, but I can't imagine any way to do it."

"I'm afraid all you can do is give it time. But look on the bright side, make up sex is the best," she said with a grin, hoping to get a smile out of Casey's solemn face.

"Only you would think of that Kendra," Casey said with a slight smile. And then suddenly, her smile became bigger, "Oh my gosh, I know what I can do. If this doesn't help, I don't know what will. We'll talk later, but right now, I've got to go shopping," she said as she threw some money down on the table to cover the cost of her lunch.

"I expect details tomorrow," Kendra called to the back of her retreating friend.

WAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAIWAI

"So let me get this straight," Ian said as he reached for another slice of pizza. "Your dad is going to buy me and Addie lunch everyday for the next six weeks and all we have to do is come in here and eat with you in his office?"

"Yes, and don't look so happy about it. You could at least hide the fact that you're thrilled and act like you feel sorry for me," Whitney said as she picked at the cheese on her slice of pizza.

"Yah Ian, how can you take such pleasure from your friend's pain," Addie said as she reached for another slice.

"See, at least Addie tries to hide the fact that she's thrilled with the current arrangements," Whitney said with a glare at her friend.

"Oh come on Whit, its six weeks. And I'm sorry, but I'm a little excited to actually have you to myself for a while and away from the evil clutches of my brother. I was starting to get a complex," Addie whined.

Ian almost shot his drink out his nose as he tried not to laugh at Addie. "Now who's getting pleasure from someone's pain?" he asked.

"Well, at least my pleasure isn't totally tied to food," she huffed.

"No, but it looks like your enjoying the perk."

"Whatever, just shut up," she said, knowing that she didn't really have a good comeback.

"Could you two just stop for a two seconds. I'm really not in any mood for it," Whitney urged her two bests friends.

"Well, he started it," Addie said.

"Did not," Ian threw back.

"Did too," Addie said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Listen, I'm going to tell Daddy that I'll just eat by myself everyday, if this is what I'm going to have to put up with for the next six weeks," Whitney said, getting the attention of the two. "I'm dying here and all you two can do is act like we're back in grammar school, fighting on the playground."

"Sorry," Addie said, but feeling the need to add in, "but he really did start it."

"I did not," Ian half way yelled.

Whitney just shook her head as she threw her slice of pizza in the trash. This was definitely going to be the longest six weeks of her life; there was no way around it.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"What do you think about this one?" Jenna asked excitedly as she motioned Jordan over to the computer to look at the baby bedding she had found on the computer.

"Babe, I'm the last person you should be asking. Why don't you ask your mom or Whit when they get home? Or better yet, call Chloe and have her come over after school. I'm sure she'd love to look at that kind of stuff with you," he said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her neck.

"But don't you want a say so in what our baby's room looks like?" she asked.

"Jen, I could care less what the room looks like. As long as I have you and the baby, I'm happy. I'll leave the decorating up to you."

"You're no fun," she said with a pout.

"Ooh, is that a challenge?" he asked as he came around to kneel in front of her. "Because, if it's slipped your mind how much fun I can actually be, I'd be happy to refresh your memory."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about," she said with a slight smile.

"Okay, but the offer still stands. I'd love to refresh your memory anyway," he said with a smirk.

Before he could go on, his phone rang. Looking at the screen he pushed ignore before turning his attention back to Jenna. "Now where were we?" he asked as he moved in to kiss her.

Gently pushing him away, she asked, "Who was that?"

"No one important," he replied as he moved to kiss her again.

And once again, she pushed him away. "If it's no one important, then why won't you tell me who it was?"

"I just didn't want to talk to them okay? It's no big deal." he said, trying to reassure her.

"Of course it's a big deal," she said, starting to get upset. "Did you not want to talk to them because I'm here? Was it someone that you don't want me to know your talking too?" she asked as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Don't be ridicules Jenna," he said as he moved towards her.

"Then why wouldn't you answer it? It was another girl wasn't it? I bet it was Meagan. Have you been talking to Meagan?" she asked, getting more and more upset by the minute.

"What?" he yelled. And then he took a deep breath and reminded himself that now was not the time to get angry or to pick a fight. "Of course it wasn't Meagan. I haven't talked to Meagan since the night you went to the hospital. And you're the only girl I want to talk to, ever," he said as he walked towards her.

"Then why won't you tell me who it was?" she pleaded.

Reaching her, he took her hand and tried to continue to reassure her, "I promise Bitsy, it wasn't important."

"I'm going to worry until you tell me," she said quietly. "I know it's stupid and irrational, but I can't help it. That's just the way I am. Please, just tell me."

Jordan took a deep breath and ran his free hand through his hair. "It was my mom, okay? She's been calling and leaving messages all day, ever since she heard about you being in the hospital."

"How did she even know I was in the hospital?"

"She must have saw Gage's interview or read about it. Listen, I'm not talking to her. She's not a part of my life anymore, I have my family. You and our baby are my family and I don't need her interfering in my life anymore."

"Oh Jordy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "maybe she wants to make up. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Baby, you don't know her. It's all an act. She's not really worried, but she wants me to think she is so I'll talk to her again. She's a master manipulator, she always has been."

"You don't know that," Jenna said as she looked up at her husband.

"Yes I do, that just how she works," he said pulling away from her. "Now, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to get a snack, do you want something?" he asked.

She shook her head no and then watched him walk out of the room. Her heart broke for him, knowing that deep down he must want a relationship with his mom. She was just going to have to find someway to get those two together.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Derek walked into the house and didn't see any activity at all. "Anyone home? Case?" he called out as he sat his bag down.

He heard Casey call to him from the den and he made his way in, stopping at the entrance, "What's all this?"

She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Does it remind you of anything?" she asked as she looked up at him.

Derek wrapped his arms around Casey to reciprocate the hug and looked around. It looked as if a large folding table had been set up and covered with a table cloth. On it was an assortment of junk foods that Casey wouldn't normally allow in the house. There were two huge tubs of buttered popcorn and large bowls of milk duds, hot tamales and chocolate covered almonds. There was also a three liter bottle of strawberry soda, but the thing that made Derek smile was the assortment of different colored bags of cotton candy.

He looked down at her, the smile still on his face, "'Killer Klowns From Outer Space'?" he asked.

She nodded her head as a smile spread across her face. "I know it's not the exact day, but it is the anniversary week of our…"

"First date," he finished for her. "God Casey, this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this," he said, still in awe.

"I may hate that movie, but I'll always be eternally grateful to it. It was the first thing that allowed me to see the real Derek Venturi. That day was the first best day of my life."

"The first best day of your life?" he asked questioningly.

"My life with you has been a continuation of bests, but that was the first one. I love you more than life itself and I want you to know that. And if watching that movie again and losing more brain cells allows you to see that, then I'd watch it a million more times," she told him honestly.

Reaching down, he brought his lips to her and he felt the last bit of hurt and resentment wash away. She was his and she always would be. She loved him and that's what mattered. Finally, pulling away he grinned down at her, "I tell you what, if you'll let me eat this food without complaining once about how unhealthy it all is, I'll let you pick the movie. How does that sound?"

"Deal!" she said excitedly.

* * *

**The Dasey part has references to chapters 4 and 17 of 'Life Changing Moments'.**

**As you've probably noticed, there was no Page in this chapter. Two people that I highly respect brought something to my attention that I feel like I need to address when writing them. I haven't figured out how to do that yet, so there was no Page. But hopefully I'll find a way to resolve the issue and you'll be seeing them soon.**


	81. Chapter 81

**This is completely Page. **

**You may wonder where it's headed and why I would write this, but keep reading. The last third of it is setting up a major part of their story.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this," Piper said for what seemed liked the tenth time, as they walked down the hall towards the Cancer unit. "I know you're going to just make their day."

"No problem," Gage said with a grin, just as they reached the door to the wing that held the pediatric cancer patients. "But I hope you're not disappointed. I might walk in there and they won't even know who I am."

"Well take off your shades pretty boy and we'll see."

Gage reached up to pull the glasses off his face and Piper mentally kicked herself for her words. But it was true, some men were cute or hot or handsome, but Gage was beautiful. She knew it was a strange word to describe a man, but really she thought he was beautiful. His eyes sparkled when he laughed and his smile was so warm and his teeth were so white and those dimples were to die for. And the way his slightly shaggy hair curled around his ears and at the collar of his shirt and fell slightly in his eyes, made her want to brush it away so she could see the full beauty of his face.

Walking in, it was immediately obvious that his worry was unfounded. A boy who appeared to be about nine or ten was sitting in a chair playing a hand held video game. When he looked up, a smile crossed his face. "Piper," he said as he got up. The boy began walking towards them but suddenly stopped. His mouth dropped open and he began to point. "Are you…" he stammered. "I mean, you're…you're…" but nothing else would come out.

Gage walked towards the boy and stuck out his hand. "I'm Gage Venturi and you're?" he asked the boy with a smile.

"I'm Brandon Keith," he managed to get out. "Gosh Piper," he said as he looked up at the girl, "Where'd you meet him?"

"Actually, getting off the elevator at my apartment building," she said as she smiled down at the boy. It was so evident that he was still in awe at the young man that stood before him.

"You live in the same apartment building as Mr. Venturi?" he asked.

"Yep, she does," Gage interrupted. "But let's drop the Mr. Venturi thing. Even my papa doesn't like to be called Mr. Venturi. Besides, friends don't call each other mister, do they Brandon?"

The boy's eyes grew big, but he began to nod his head no eagerly. "No they don't," he said excitedly.

"Hey," Piper said, trying to get the little boy's attention. "How's Leo today?"

The young boy's face grew solemn. "Not so good. He hasn't got out of bed all day."

"Well do you think a visit from Gage would cheer him up?" she asked, trying to cheer up the boy in front of her, in the process.

"Heck yah," he said. "We watched you come in and win the game yesterday. I can't believe they didn't start you. I thought Leo was going to have a cow," he said as he led them down the corridor to a room that Gage assumed was Leo's.

Piper watched the faces of the nurses as they walked down to the room, realizing that she truly must be the only one who didn't know who Gage was.

Gage wasn't prepared for the sight before him when Brandon opened the door to lead them in. In the bed was a boy with no hair, his frame was basically skin and bones and he had several different needles inserted in various places in his body, each connected with a bag full of different fluids.

Brandon rushed over to Leo, "Look who Piper brought with her today."

Leo looked almost lethargic as he turned to look at the two adults who had entered the room along with Brandon, but his eyes grew wide instantly at the sight of the man standing in the door way.

Gage immediately walked over to the bed and carefully grabbed Leo's hand, the one that didn't contain an IV. "Hey Leo, I'm Gage Venturi. Brandon told me that you watched our game on television yesterday. So you're a big Giants fan?" he asked.

"I'm your biggest fan," Leo replied excitedly.

"Well, I appreciate that. I'll take all the fans I can get."

The little boy looked intently at Gage for a moment and then looked away, as if he were afraid to ask something.

"Is something wrong Leo?" Gage asked gently.

Leo's face immediately grew pink. "I was just wondering if maybe you'd give me your autograph?" he asked timidly.

"Sure thing, in fact I can do you one better. Do you have a pen?"

Leo shook his head no.

"I'll go see if one of the nurses has a marker and I'll be right back," he said as he made his way out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Leo immediately began talking, "Oh my freakin' gosh, no way!" he say excitedly. "You know Gage Venturi and you brought him here?" he asked Piper.

"I just met him this weekend and when I asked him today if he'd come, he said he'd love to meet you guys," she said, embellishing the truth slightly.

"You're the best Piper, seriously," he said, almost giddy.

Just then, Gage walked back in with a huge grin on his face. "Wow, the people around here sure are friendly. I thought I was getting attacked by an angry mob of sharpies when I asked for one at the nurses' desk. They just started coming at me from all directions."

Piper immediately felt herself stiffen at the thought of those women throwing themselves at Gage, but she immediately tried to push it from her mind. She held no hold or title to Gage, they barely knew each other.

She turned her attention back to Gage, who had by now walked back over to Leo's bed. "Do you have anything special you want me to sign?" he asked the little boy.

Leo looked around the room and shrugged. "Not really. I guess you can just sign a piece of notebook paper."

Gage sat there for a moment before pulling his cap off. "I tell you what, how about I sign this and leave it here for you? I've got plenty more of them."

Piper thought Leo was literally going to jump out of the bed, and he might have if he weren't held back by so many needles and tubes. It was amazing the difference in his demeanor just by Gage walking in the room.

"You're going to give me your cap?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not," he said as he signed the bill of the cap and handed it over. Then turning to look at Brandon he said, "I don't have another cap on me right now, but I tell you what, next week when Piper comes, I'll have her bring one for you and I'll even send a couple of Giants jerseys with my name and number on them. How's that sound?"

Both boys just shook their heads in amazement, no words being able to be formed.

Finally Brandon spoke, "Are you coming back with Piper next week?" he asked hopefully.

"I will if I can, it just depends on what my schedule's like. We play in Atlanta this Sunday so I'm not sure what'll be happening."

"But you'll come back again sometime, no matter what, won't you?" Leo inquired.

"I promise, I'll come back and see you. In fact, do you like hockey?" he asked the boys.

They both nodded eagerly.

"Well guess what, I know a real Ranger's player. He got drafted first round this year but he got hurt before the season started. His name's…"

"You know Jordan Hart?" Leo asked.

Gage could tell this boy was a sports nut and he loved that. He was the same way growing up, ESPN and Sports Center were his life.

"I sure do. He's been my best friend since we were freshmen in high school and now he's married to my little sister and he's my brother-in-law. They're coming to town for the next home game. How about we make a date to come see you that Saturday? Would you like that?"

"My big brother's not going to believe this," Leo said excitedly.

"Well have him here so he'll believe you. If I don't get to come on Monday, I'll make sure Piper knows what's going on and she can tell you what time."

Piper walked over to the three of them and put her hand on Gage's arm. "I'm sure they have the little ones gathered in the reading room already and they're probably getting antsy. I better get in there."

He smiled down at her and said, "I'll come with you." Then turning back to the boys he reassured them. "We've got a date right? I'll be here a week from Saturday."

"We'll be here, don't worry," Brandon said.

Piper and Gage turned to walk away and they both smiled as they heard the boys begin to whisper back and forth about what just happened.

Once they were out of the room, Piper stopped and turned to Gage, "You just made their day. Brandon's responding well and there's a lot of hope for him to recover, but Leo," she said as tears began to form in her eyes. She stopped for a moment to try and compose herself. "Unless something miraculous happens, Leo won't be leaving here."

He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek and without thinking, he instinctively reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb. "Well, being here with you and meeting them made my day too," he said smiling, hoping that it would stir one from her as well.

He saw her lips turn up slightly and she looked so beautiful. He wanted to bend down and brush his lips against hers so badly, to know if they felt as wonderful as they looked, but he didn't want to scare her. He knew that she wasn't just any ordinary girl, she was special and he was willing do whatever it took so that someday, he'd be able to touch her lips anytime he wanted.

"So," he said as he begrudgingly pulled his hand away from her face, "where's this reading room you were talking about?"

"Right down the hall," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the right direction.

When they entered, there were six little boys and girls who appeared to be under the age of eight, sitting patiently in a semi-circle. Gage stood back by the door and watched as Piper sat down on the floor in front of them, cross legged. She picked up the book that was already sitting at her spot and began reading to them, using different voices to differentiate between the different characters, stopping after each page to show them the pictures.

Gage was so enthralled watching her that he didn't even notice that someone had walked up beside him until he cleared his throat. Gage saw a young man who appeared to be in his late twenties, standing there in a white doctor's coat. Once he saw that he had Gage's attention, he stuck his hand out, "I'm Bryce Scott. Did you come with Piper today?"

Gage reached out to shake hands. "I'm Gage…"

"Venturi," he said, finishing the sentence for him. "Even if I didn't know who you were, you can't miss the buzz about you at the nurses' station. So you came with Piper?" he asked again.

Gage could tell that it was very important that he know whether he came with Piper or not. He knew that this guy was sizing him up and he didn't really appreciate it. What business was it of his if he came with Piper? "Yah, I did," he said, knowing his tone of voice was probably not the nicest, but this guy was really starting to piss him off.

"How do you know Piper?" Bryce pressed on.

"We live in the same apartment building," he simply replied, not giving the guy half the information that he knew he really wanted. He had sized him up quickly and knew that Bryce was as crazy about Piper as he was.

"So you're friends?" he pried.

Gage just shook his head, not even bothering to look at the doctor. Knowing that it was eating the guy alive gave him a huge sense of satisfaction.

Bryce must have figured out that he wasn't going to get anymore information because his questioning stopped and they stood in silence, both equally enthralled in Piper's narrative.

Forty-five minutes later she had finished reading each of the books that the children had picked out for her that week and getting up, she brushed her slacks off and moved to hugged each of the kids.

"Don't forget," she told them, "I'll be back next week, so have your books ready."

They all nodded excitedly and reached up to give her more hugs.

She finally managed to pry herself away from the eager little ones and made her way towards the door. Gage watched as a huge smile crossed her face and he smiled back until he noticed that the smile wasn't directed towards him.

When Piper reached them, she immediately moved to hug Bryce. "I didn't know if you'd have a shift today or not," she said as she pulled away.

"I'm actually working an extra shift, but I got to see you, so it's not too bad," he said with a smile.

Gage wanted to throw up at his words. Couldn't Piper see what a tool he was?

"Well I'm glad. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

Gage didn't like the direction the conversation was heading and decided that it was definitely time to intervene. "So Piper, it's just a little past three. We could go shopping and then grab a bite to eat, what do you think?"

Piper turned her gaze from Bryce to Gage and he instantly felt better when he saw the same warm smile that she had given Bryce, directed at him.

"Sure, but you don't have to buy me a coat and gloves. I'm perfectly capable of buying them myself," she insisted.

"Nope, I said I was going to and I am. I'm not taking no for an answer," he said as he gave her a devastating smile.

She took in a deep breath and released it as she rolled her eyes. "There's no way out of this, is there?" she asked.

"Nope," he said as he took her arm. "It was nice to meet you Bryce. I'm sure I'll be seeing plenty more of you," he said. To Piper it probably sounded very innocent, but he knew that Bryce knew exactly what he meant. He wasn't backing down and there was no way that he was letting Bryce have Piper. He was staking his claim.

"I'm sure I will," Bryce said with a tight smile.

Piper grabbed his arm as they walked and smiled up at him. "Thank you so much for coming, you really made Brandon and Leo's day. Plus, every nurse's in the building," she said teasingly.

"Well, I'm glad you asked me to come. I meant what I said, I'll come back with you anytime I'm not busy and I really am going to bring Jordan to meet those boys. Maybe you can even come back with us?"

She was still holding onto his arm as they made their way to the exit where they were immediately greeted with a continuous flash as they walked outside.

Gage looked to see a photographer snapping away as fast as his camera would allow. He immediately went into defense mode and placed his hand on the side of Piper's head, pushing it gently into his shoulder. He then bent his head as he quickly ushered them to his car, cursing himself for not putting his sunglasses on and for giving his cap away. He could have easily brought Leo one when he came the next time.

He knew immediately that someone inside the hospital had tipped off a photographer. It was a well know fact all over New York that you could call one of the local rags and tip them off that a celebrity was around. If they came over and ended up getting the picture, then they'd pay you for the information, the amount would be determined by who the person was and the story behind it.

He knew that this picture would be worth a lot. He hadn't been photographed with a woman since he came to the city, so it was a gold mine. The paper would run it tomorrow as an exclusive and then sell it to different publications and make a hefty profit.

As they sped away, he looked over at Piper, who looked quite shell shocked. He reached over and gently shook her knee, trying to get her attention. When she looked at him he tried to smile as he told her, "Welcome to my world."

* * *

**My reviews are now half of what they used to be and I have to admit that it's more than slightly depressing and probably the reason that I'm not updating as often. I'm not**** begging for reviews, you'll review if you want to and you won't if you don't. I'm just telling you one of the reasons my updates have been so sporatic lately. It's also coupled with the fact that our lives are beyond chaotic around here.**

**But don't worry, I'm not stopping until I finish this story. **

**The next chapter is going to have a Derek/Sam/Cam conversation. I'm not sure what else will happen, but I know for a fact that that'll be included.**

**If you're so inclined, let me know what you think. And if you have questions, ask. I promise I'll personally respond to every review I get for this chapter.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Please ignore any glaring mistakes. It was crazy around here today and I barely got this done. I'll go back and edit tomorrow.**

**Citney/DerekSamCam**

* * *

Whitney heard a knock on the door and when she looked up, she saw Cam walking into her dad's office.

"Hey," she said, her eyes lighting up immediately. "What are you doing?"

Cam looked shocked for a moment before regaining his bearings and replying with a question of his own. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom couldn't pick me up after school, so Daddy made me stay in here during practice and do my homework. I guess he was afraid we'd actually make eye contact or something," she said with disgust in her voice. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Your dad called my dad today and set up a meeting between us," he told her.

She could see the nerves grabbing hold of him, but chose to ignore it and say nothing, not wanting to embarrass him. "He didn't tell me we were having a meeting," she responded.

"We're not having a meeting; at least I don't think we are. I'm pretty sure that it's just between the three of us, I don't think you're included."

She rolled her eyes. "That's so stupid. There's nothing that he can say to you that can't be said in front of me."

"Sorry Baby, but I think there's plenty he wants to say to me that he doesn't want you to hear."

"I hate him," she said as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"No you don't Whit, you love him. This isn't his fault," he said. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to close the distance between them and gather her in his arms. It physically hurt to be so near her and not be able to comfort her, but he knew there would be hell to pay if Derek were to walk in on such a thing.

"I miss you like crazy," Whitney said in a broken voice.

"I miss you too, but we're half way through week one already. It'll be over before we know it," he said as cheerfully as he could.

"Do you really think that?" she asked skeptically.

"No, but at least it sounded good, right?" he said with a grin. This got a small giggle out of her and it completely warmed his heart.

"You know," she began telling him, "I burned five copies of your DVD."

He looked at her questioningly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I've watched the original so many times I was afraid I might ruin it," she told him with a smile as she moved to get up from the desk.

She began walking towards him and his eyes grew big. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to feel your arms around me," she told him honestly.

"We can't do that," he said as he held his arm up, as if to stop her.

"Why not?" she asked as a hurt expression came over her face.

"There's nothing in this world I want more than to feel you in my arms again, but that's the last thing that needs to happen. If your dad walked in here and saw that, who knows what he'd do. You need to go sit back down and I'm going to wait outside. I don't want him to catch us in here together. Even if nothing's happened, I don't think he'll believe us."

He could see the hurt in her eyes and he could also see the tears starts to well up again. "I'm serious Whit. I want to grab a hold of you and never let go. But I know if that happens we could jeopardize everything. I love you so much and we'll be together soon. Maybe we can figure something out. But for now, we've got to follow his rules. It's risky enough that you're using Jenna's phone to call me at night, do you understand?" he asked her gently.

She shook her head in agreement, but it literally killed her to do it. She just wanted to be with him so badly. "I know, but it's so hard," she told him honestly.

"Are you going to call me tonight?" he asked, trying to change the subject to something a little happier.

She shook her head yes and smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"We can do this Whit. You're going to stick with me right?" he asked her, looking once again for the reassurance that she would wait. No matter how many times she told him she loved him, that gnawing fear was in the back of his head that she would find someone else while they were being forced apart.

"I've told you a million times, yes. I haven't crushed on you my whole life, to give up now when I've finally got you," she said as the smile started to creep up into her eyes.

He felt an ease wash over him that only came from being in her presence. "I love you Whit. And it makes me sick to think that I wasted so much time, when I could have been with you all along. Now, you call me and we can get as sentimental and mushy as you want, but right now, I'm going out into the hall and wait on Dad and Derek. I'm not blowing this again. It's way too important."

Before he knew what was happening, she quickly closed the gap between the two of them and was pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As quickly as it began, it was over, but it was enough. For now it was enough.

Whitney moved back to the desk chair and he slipped out the door, a goofy grin on his face. He could do this, he knew he could. Whatever it took to get back in Derek's good graces and to have Whitney back in his arms, he could do.

DSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSC

Cam had been instantly glad of the decision he had made when he had saw his dad and Derek walking down the hall not two minutes later. He could have sworn he saw a look of surprise on Derek's face when he saw him standing out in front of the office. He also knew that Derek was testing him when he asked him, "Why didn't you go on in?"

When he had told him that he'd knocked and found Whitney in there and thought it would be better to wait outside, he knew that Derek was pleased with the answer.

Derek had sent Whitney to wait in an adjacent office and they were now all seated around Derek's desk.

They sat silently for a moment before Derek finally spoke up. "I'm sure you think I called the two of you in here to talk about what happened this weekend, but that's not actually the reason. I'm sure we'll get to that eventually, but right now, we need to talk about your grades, Cam."

Cameron glanced over at his dad before turning his attention back to Derek and asking, "What about them?"

"I told you that you were one bad grade from being ineligible in Calculus and English, didn't I?"

Cam shook his head yes and Derek continued on. "Care to guess how you did on that Cal quiz Monday?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Cam just shrugged his shoulder. He knew that he probably hadn't done too well on it. It had been right after his altercation with Spencer in the hall about Whitney and the last thing on his mind at the time had been Calculus.

"You flunked it Cam. Now I know you're struggling in math, but I'm sure that you can put two and two together and figure out what that makes you."

All the color drained from his face and he asked Derek, "I'm ineligible?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "You would be if Mrs. Anderson hadn't come to me. She's worried about you Cam. She's had you in class before and this just isn't like you. She's agreed to let you retake the quiz in the morning. If you pass it, she'll change the grade. I'd say that's more than generous, don't you?"

Cam let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God. I swear I'll study tonight Derek."

"Cam, you've got to pull your head out son. It really seems to me like you're incapable of making a good decision. You only get so many second chances and you've used yours up with Mrs. Anderson. This is a one time thing. The next time, you'll be ineligible. This isn't fun and games Cam, this is your future."

Sam had been silent through the whole conversation, just sitting and watching the interaction between his son and his best friend. "I appreciate you talking to his teacher and helping him out with that. But that's not even half the problem right now and we both know it. I'm actually surprised you even chose to talk to us to tell us. God knows you've been avoiding us like the plague," he said with a little resentment in his voice.

"I'm still not sure I'm ready to talk about it, Sam," Derek said honestly.

"Well we're going to talk about it. We're all here and we're not leaving until everything's on the table. You said he only gets so many second chances. It kind of seems like you're not willing to give him one at all. He's told me how you've treated him in practice the last few days and I don't appreciate it. I was coming to your house tonight and I wasn't going to leave until we talked. He made a bad choice Derek, but my son wasn't the only kid in that room, was he?"

Derek immediately bristled at Sam's words. "My daughter wouldn't have been there if it weren't for your son. Casey and I have never had a minute's trouble with her until now. It's kind of ironic that it happens when she's in Cam's company."

"God Derek, you are so full of yourself, you make me sick. You're forgetting a little something here. I know you, I know you better than anyone in this world besides your family. I was there Derek. I was there when you were in high school and don't think for a minute I've forgotten how you were."

"How I was has nothing to do with what happened Saturday night," Derek shot back.

"It has everything to do with what happened Saturday night. How many girls were you with before Casey and what did you do with them? You used them and then moved on to he next one. Cam loves Whitney, Derek. And Whit loves Cam. You can try and separate them, but it doesn't change the fact. She can eat in your office everyday, she can have a phone and computer taken away, you can try and make them avoid any contact whatsoever, but guess what, at the end, they still love each other."

"Get off your high horse Sam. You take care of your kids and I'll take care of mine. And maybe you should do a little better job; I don't see my kid failing school."

"I don't think we want to start making a laundry list of things that our kids have done wrong, do we?" He would never throw anything with Jenna in his face, but he wanted to make him aware that it might be best not to start casting stones.

Cameron had sat quietly and watched the volley back and forth between his dad and Derek. "Guess what guys, I'm still here. Would anyone like to know what I have to say about the whole thing?"

Both men quieted as they looked at Cam to continue. "Derek I know what we did was wrong. And to be honest, I knew it was wrong from the beginning. But I can honestly swear to you on everything I love that I never went there with the intention of having sex with Whitney. I promise. Everything has been so crazy lately. You were putting all that pressure on me in practice and nothing I ever do is good enough for you. And I always felt like Cody was breathing down my neck, just waiting to take Whitney away. I just wanted to be with her. When I'm with Whitney, everything just always feels like it's going to be okay."

When Derek didn't respond, he went on. "I mean it when I say that she means everything to me. It may sound crazy and you may think we're too young, but I love Whit and that will never change. I respect the punishment that you've given her, just like I respect the punishment that my parents gave me. But when it's over, I want to be with her. That's the only way to get through this whole mess that I've created, knowing that I'll get another chance to show you how much I care about her. I hope you'll give me that," he finished, before leaning back in his chair and waiting for Derek to respond.

Derek sat there for a few moments gathering his thoughts before responding. "There's not a doubt in my mind that you love her Cam. That was never the issue. I was thrilled when you ended up together because you were the only one I trusted to love her. But you more than anyone know how Whit is; you've known her her whole life. She too trusting, she always sees the best in people and unfortunately the world's just not like that."

Derek leaned forward in his chair and placed his arms on his desk. "Cam, that girl is so in love with you that if you told her that the sky was pink, I think she'd believe you. She has that much faith in you. If you tell her something's going to be okay, then she automatically thinks it is. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Cam nodded his head in understanding. "You know I'd never intentionally do something to hurt her."

"I know," he said with an air of understanding in his voice. "But you've got to realize something, Whitney's about to be a household name. People all over the world are going to want to know more about her. I can't protect her from everything, but as her dad, I can sure try. She's got to make smart decisions and since you're the one that her life seems to revolve around at the moment, that means you're going to have to make smart decisions too."

Derek leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You're my godson and I don't only want what's best for Whitney, I want what's best for you too. I know that right now you think Whitney's your whole world, but you've got to think about your future. Sometimes I wonder if you realize how good you really are. I'm serious Cam, you're every bit as good as Jordan was at your age and he ended up being a first round draft choice. You've got one shot to do this, so you're going to have to get a grip on things. If I'm hard on you, it's only because I see all this unused potential. I'm sorry if all I ever do is gripe, because there are plenty of great things to praise you about. I tell you what, if you'll try to keep your end of the bargain, then I'll try to do better too. Is it a deal?"

Cam grinned and shook his head. "It's a deal."

"Okay. So what do you want for lunch tomorrow?" Derek asked with a smirk.

Cam looked at him questioningly and Derek's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "She's still grounded and she's still not going anywhere, but as long as Addie and Ian are here, I don't see why you can't eat lunch with her. Does that sound fair enough to you?"

"It's more than fair," he replied as a huge smile broke out on his face.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. To those of you who signed in, I replied back, but to those who didn't, I want you to know that your reviews mean just as much.**

**The next chapter will probably deal with Page and then we're skipping a week and a half into the future for the big Jitsy baby reveal! We're pressing on to the finish, though I still can't see it in sight.**

**Please continue to review. I can't tell you how much encouragement they give me. After eighty-two chapters, I can't believe you're still so enthusiastic about this story, but it gives me the encouragement I need to keep on going.**


	83. Chapter 83

**First, let me apologize for my lack of communication back and forth with you in the last week. For those of you who know what I do, this is crunch time and last week crunched hard. All I can say is November 4****th**** can't come quick enough.**

**This is completely Page and the flashback is in italics.**

* * *

Piper sunk down into the deep tub and submersed herself in the bubbles and her thoughts. To say that her life had been a total whirlwind of chaos for the last couple of days might be considered the understatement of the century. Finding out that Gage was a professional athlete had done nothing to prepare her for the onslaught that greeted her by having her photograph taken with him. She knew that professional athletes were famous, but the fact that they took on god-like status never quite actually made it through to her until the picture hit the paper.

Maybe it would have been one thing if it had just hit the paper, but it also hit television and cyberspace too. Gage had been at her door the next morning with coffee in one hand, a newspaper in the other and an apologetic look to go along with them.

_She heard the banging on the door and pried her eyes open to see that the clock read five forty-five. She couldn't even begin to imagine who could be banging on her door that early in the morning. But by the sound of it, she knew that they really wanted to talk to her and that if she didn't get up, all the neighbors would soon be up too. _

_Hopping out of bed, she took a quick look in her mirror and straightened her tank top and shorts before running her fingers through her hair. She hurried into her living room and when she peeked through the whole in her door she was surprised to find Gage on the other side._

_Sliding the lock from its place, she opened the door and he didn't even wait for her to invite him in, instead quickly stepping around her and entering. She closed the door and looked at him questioningly, as if she were waiting on an explanation. _

_Finally he thrust the cup of coffee at her. "Here, I think you might want a drink of this before you take a look at this," he suggested as he held the newspaper up in his hand._

_She ignored the coffee and went straight for the newspaper. Unfolding it, she saw a picture them. She had her arms linked through his and she was looking up adoringly at him as he looked down at her and smiled. It had been taken at the moment they walked out of the hospital and she knew immediately how it appeared. They looked like a young couple in love, totally enthralled in one another, oblivious to the world around them._

"_I'm really sorry," he began. "I was just so wrapped up in the moment and I let my guard down. I'm usually so good at making sure they don't get a picture that they can manipulate a story around."_

_She really didn't know what to make of his statement, and so she asked the first question that came into her mind, before realizing exactly how jealous she probably sounded. "So, you usually hide all the other women and I'm just the lucky one that got caught?" A shocked expression quickly covered Gage's face and she immediately regretted her words. _

_He took a step towards her and shook his head no. "There are no other women. I haven't dated anyone since I got here. I told you, I can't trust who wants to be with me and who wants to be with the "football star," he said as he used his fingers to form quotations marks for extra emphasis. "You're the first girl I've been anywhere with besides my mom and sisters since I've been in New York." _

_She could see in his eyes that for some reason, it was very important that she believe him. And once again, without thinking about how it would sound, she blurted out her next question, "Why me?" _

"_Honestly?" he asked._

_She shook her head yes, her eyes never breaking hold with his. _

_He sat the coffee down on her table and moved towards her. He took one of her hands in his while he gently brought his other hand up and smoothed down her hair. "Because, you don't care who I am or what I do and it doesn't faze you in the least. You don't know a thing about my professional life, so you're just getting to know Gage Venturi, regular guy."_

_A smile came across her face as she held up the newspaper in her hand. "Sorry, but I think 'regular guy' isn't something that even I'd use to describe you."_

_He took the newspaper from her hand and tossed it onto her couch before gathering her other hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly before answering, "Yeah, but if I'd been some investment banker on Wall Street and I'd bumped into you on Sunday, you'd have reacted just the same, wouldn't you have?"_

_By now, he had taken a couple of steps closer and she had to tilt her head back to look at him. So many girls oohed and awed over a guy's piercing eyes and mysterious demeanor, but she was lost in something much better at the moment. The way he looked at her, like her answer to his question was the most important thing in the world to him. The warmth that radiating from him and the kindness and compassion that seemed to embody him was so enticing that it made her knees weak._

_She wondered how long she had stood there when he asked again, "Would it have made a difference if I'd just been some 'Joe Blow' off the street?"_

_Unable to trust her voice in the moment, she simply shook her head no and watched as a huge grin spread across his face._

"_I'm giving you fare warning," he told her, " you've got maybe two seconds to tell me not to kiss you."_

_She watched as he searched her eyes and slowly leaned down towards her. Quietly he began it whisper, "One…two," before gently bringing his lips to hers. _

_She could have sworn that if he hadn't chosen to wrap his arms around her that she probably would have gone straight to the ground. The affect he had on her was that strong and undeniable._

_Finally, he pulled away from her and removed one of his hands from her waist and brought it up to rest on her cheek. "I haven't been able to think about much else since our meeting outside the elevator and I want to get to know you, everything about you. I had more fun with you here last night in your apartment, eating pizza than I've had since I moved here."_

_She took in everything he was saying and wondered how in the world of all the girls in New York, that she would be the one he would be telling this too. Super models and actresses probably lined up to try and meet him and she happened to bump into him getting off the elevator and somehow, they managed to get to this point. _

"_I want to see you Piper, I want to date you. But you have to realize what you're getting yourself into. Every time we go out we're going to experience what happened yesterday. I can't control it, there's just no way, it's a part of my life whether I like it or not. I'm used to it, but to someone else, I'm sure it's completely overwhelming. I'm not trying to scare you, but I want you to realize what you're getting into, because I don't think my heart could take it a month or two down the road when you decide that you can't handle it anymore."_

_She looked up at him and her stomach began to do somersaults. 'Could she handle it?' she asked herself. In all honesty, she wasn't sure that she could say that with one hundred percent certainty, but one look at his face, and the declaration that he had just made to her, let her know that she was going to do everything in her power to figure out some way to do just that. Because Gage Venturi had just stolen a tiny piece of her heart and she didn't want to take it back._

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

She was frantically running around her bedroom looking for her other black boot, knowing that Gage would be there any moment. He had been insistent on finally taking her shopping since the run-in with the photographer on Monday had deterred them. He would be leaving for Atlanta the next day and he wanted to get the shopping trip accomplished before then. Plus, he had made sure that she knew that though getting her a new coat was important, he just wanted to take her out. They had spent a lot of time in her apartment the last few days and he had told her that they couldn't just hide away for forever and her heart had nearly melted when he told her that beside that, he wanted to take her out and show her off.

She still hadn't quite grasped that part. Why in the world he had chosen her to spend his time with was still beyond her. He was one of the biggest catches in New York, if not the biggest, and that was becoming more and more clear to her as she sat in her classes the past week. The guys were just awestruck that she knew Gage, but the girls either wanted to talk her leg off about it or didn't say a word and just gave her glaring, dirty looks.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell and she hobbled out to answer it with one boot on and one boot off. When she opened the door, there stood a smiling Gage. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before walking on into her apartment. Since the kiss the morning of the newspaper discussion, Gage had relegated their kisses to quick hello and good-bye ones, never lingering or giving her any indication that he wanted more and it was a tad bit puzzling to her. It wasn't like she wanted to jump into bed with him or anything, but it would be nice if he acted like they were more than good friends, especially after he had made a point to tell her that he wanted to see her, to date her.

When he didn't say anything she began to apologize. "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet, but I can't find my other boot and I've looked everywhere for it."

He grinned, "I might be able to help. I've hunted down more shoes for my two sisters than I care to admit. I've become quite good at finding their secret hiding places."

She smiled back at him and motioned with her hand for him to come back into her room. Once there she was shocked to see him drop to his hands and knees. He crawled around for a minute or so and low and behold, he reached under her night stand and pulled out the boot.

"How did you do that?" she asked as she bent down beside him. "And better yet, how did it even get under there. I didn't think it would even fit."

"You'd be surprised where they can hide. You can't imagine where I've found some of Jenna's shoes," he said, still holding the boot in his hand.

Piper reached for the boot, but Gage quickly pulled it out of her reach. "You don't think I'm just going to hand it to you, do you? There is a finder's fee after all," he said, his grin turning into a smirk.

"So did you hold your sisters' shoes hostage too?" she asked as she sat down on the floor, her arms crossed and her back leaning up again the bed.

"Yeah, I'd make them make my bed or clean my room or make me sandwiches. Something like that," he told her as his smirk seemed to take on a mischievous tone.

"So do you want me to make you a sandwich? I think all I've got is peanut butter and jelly right now."

"Nah," he said as crawled closer to her, still holding the boot away from her. "I don't want to spoil supper, because remember, I'm taking you out."

"Okay then," she said as she watched him come closer. "I guess if you leave me a key I could go clean your apartment while you're out of town this weekend."

He moved even closer until his lips were almost touching her. In fact, when he shook his head no to her suggestion, his lips actually did graze hers slightly. "I've got someone who comes in and does that," he said, his warm, minty breath tickling her face.

She felt those somersaults in her stomach again and almost couldn't get the words out as she asked, "Well then what do you want?"

He dropped the boot and brought his hand up to cup the back of her neck. He looked at her for a second longer before bringing his lips to rest against hers slightly and whispered, "This."

This kiss was unlike any kiss that she had shared with him thus far in their short relationship. This one was much more territorial, much more intense.

Her arms were soon unfolded from her chest as her fingers moved to tangle themselves in his mop of shaggy, dark hair. He was still on his knees, holding himself up with one arm, as his other hand moved from the back of her neck to cup the side of her face.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, time seemed to come to a stand still as she became lost in the feel of his lips on hers. Finally, he pulled away and she smiled shyly, seeing that his lips were just as red and swollen and she knew hers were.

He cleared his throat and reached back to retrieve the boot that he had dropped earlier. As he handed it to her she couldn't help but smile at the mischievousness of his grin.

"Anytime you lose a shoe," he told her, "remember, I'm the man for the job."

She bit her bottom lip and tried not to giggle at how innocent he actually managed to look when he told her that. "I'll keep that in mind. Just don't go hiring out your services to anyone else."

He cocked an eyebrow and tried his best to look serious when he told her, "I'm offering an exclusive contract if your up for it. All you've got to do is seal the deal."

She didn't know how he managed to look more adorable, but somehow it happened. "I don't have an agent," she said, trying her best to play along. "So I guess I'm just going to have to trust that this is a good deal."

"Trust is a good thing and I can promise you, it's a great deal," he said as he once again moved towards her. "So, are you ready to seal the deal? I mean, exclusive contracts are hard to come by these days."

She glanced from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes, trying to read his expression. Finally, giving into her feelings she went for it. Holding his gaze in hers she asked breathlessly, "So, exclusively mine, huh?"

"Exclusively yours," he replied.

That's all it took, and she was moving to find his lips again, sealing the deal.

* * *

**Total sap and total cliché but I had to get them together somehow. **

**I'm still planning on the next chapter being the Jitsy baby reveal. I'll probably have to spend a couple of chapter on it and their trip to New York. Plus Whitney is going to have another development in her life, a good by slightly complicating one. But I'm planning on skipping over a week into the future for the next chapter, so that's a big step forward for me.**

**I'm 49 reviews away from 2,000 reviews and I'd love to reach it by the time I post chapter 85, so that only this chapter and one more. Help a girl out, will you?**


	84. Chapter 84

**This is a very long chapter by my standards. And I'm thinking it might be the last one until after the election. I swear, I'm pulling my hair out here, not to mention that football is finally over for Gage, but he and Nate started wresting last night, and their first match is Saturday morning.**

**There is a lot of information in this chapter and I half way lied. The baby reveal is contained below, but it didn't skip as far ahead as I had intended, because otherwise, it screwed up the rest of my storyline. But we are into the next week.**

**Jitsy/Citney/JitsyDasey/Page/Dasey**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jenna sat in the doctor's office, her legs hanging off the table, dangling in the air. "Why do you think he wants to talk to us? I thought I was just supposed to come in and weigh?"

Jordan sat beside her on the table, his stomach churning and his nerves on end. "I don't know Bitsy, your weight looked great." He was trying to seem nonchalant about the whole situation as to not upset her, but on the inside, he was a complete mess. Wasn't it always bad news when the doctor wanted to talk to you?

"I haven't had any blood work or anything done lately to be bad," she said, trying to reason with not only Jordan, but with herself. "Are you sure my weight was okay Jordy?"

He put his arm around her and drew her close to him. He was scared to death at the moment, but he needed to put that aside to do whatever it took to ease his wife's mind. "I'm sure it's fine. Maybe he just wants to talk to us about Friday and the sonogram, to make sure everything's set up properly and we know what's happening," he tried to reason.

He felt Jenna shake her head no against his chest as she told him, "That doesn't make any sense; his receptionist could have done that. No, I think something's wrong."

"Hey," he said as he placed his fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to look at him, "nothing's wrong. There's no sense in worrying until there's something to worry about. I'm sure he'll be in here soon and let us know what's going on."

And as if on cue, Dr. Giles walked in. Jordan immediately hopped off the table and went to shake his hand. "I really hope you can shed some light on this situation, because our minds keep playing through the worst case scenarios," he told the doctor as he moved back over to sit down by Jenna.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he smiled at the couple. "I should have had my nurse go into a little more detail to put your minds at ease. I know we're set up to do your sonogram on Friday, but I've had something come up. My dad is going to be having open heart surgery on Friday morning and I'll be flying out on Thursday."

"But we're flying out to New York City on Friday afternoon and we were hoping to know what the baby was so we could start doing some shopping," Jordan said as he grabbed Jenna's hand and squeezed it. He could only imagine how disappointed she must be.

"That's why I wanted to see you instead of having the nurse tell you. I can't promise you anything, because at this stage, the baby's growing and changing everyday day, but I thought we could at least try the sonogram and see what we see."

Jenna totally perked up at the doctor's response. "So we can actually do it today?" she asked excitedly.

"We can try," he told her with a smile. "Like I said, I can't guarantee you anything, but if you want, we can try it now."

"Oh, we definitely want too," she said, almost giddily. Then remembering Jordan was sitting right there, she turned to him and asked, "Don't we?" His grin told her everything she needed to know and she turned once again to the doctor and reiterated, "Definitely."

"Alright then," he said as he walked over and moved the machine towards the bed where they sat. "Jordan if you'll get up, I need Jenna to lie down and lift your shirt up. I think we can pull your jeans down far enough for this to work," he said as he handed her a paper blanket to lay across her lap.

Jordan moved around until he was at the head of the table and placed his hands on Jenna's shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, like I said, I can't promise you anything, but I really think we should be able to tell," Dr. Giles said as he placed the jell on Jenna's stomach, before beginning to move the probe around. "The spine still looks good and all the chambers of the heart seem to be functioning perfectly. There's still ten fingers," he said as he slowly moved it around, "and ten toes," he went on. "You have a very active baby on your hands," he told the couple as he continued to look around.

"Can you see anything, can you tell?" Jenna asked apprehensively.

"Patience Jenna, I don't want to tell you wrong. I'm just trying to make sure. There's nothing worse than telling a couple one thing and then the next time they come in here, you have to tell them something different."

They sat there for what seemed like forever, though in actuality it was no more than a minute or two. Finally, Dr. Giles spoke again. "So, did you have any preference for the sex of the baby?"

"No," Jordan said, speaking for the first time since the sonogram began. "We just want a healthy baby, especially after everything's that happened."

"Well, you've definitely got a healthy baby at the moment, a healthy baby boy as a matter of fact," the doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

Jenna gasped and Jordan felt as if his legs were going to give way. He felt the tears well in his eyes as he looked down at Jenna, whose own face was streaming tears as well.

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. "A son Jordan, we're going to have a son."

He opened his mouth to try and speak but nothing came out, a million different emotions running through him. He was finally going to have the family he always wanted, with the girl of his dreams. Still not being able to say anything, he leaned down and gently kissed her. As he pulled away, her hand reached up to cup his face.

"I love you so much," she told him. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she added, her voice shaking with emotion.

Finding his voice, he smiled down at her and said, "I'd never give up on you or our son." He felt as if his heart were going to burst as his said the words, our son. "God, can you believe it," he went on, "we're going to have a son."

"I know," she said with a laugh. "Can you imagine how excited my daddy's going to be? And Gage, he's going to die!" Her demeanor was that of a person filled with joy, the excitement clearly bubbling from her.

The doctor cleared his throat and Jenna and Jordan were both brought back to reality. "I'm sorry," Jordan said, "I guess we got a little excited," he told the doctor sheepishly.

"That's okay," he told the young couple. "You two deserve some good news. Jenna, I'm so proud of you. I can see the effort you're putting into getting healthy for you and your baby and its working. Every time you have a bad day or you think that you can't do this, I want you to think about this moment and how excited you were about your son. He's depending on you and you're the one that's going to get him here safe and healthy, right?"

"Right," she acknowledged, as the doctor's words sunk in. "I promise, I'm doing everything I can, and Jordan's been amazing," she said as she reached for her husband's hand.

"That's great. Now if you don't have anymore questions, I'll leave you two to get ready. I'm sure that you can't wait to call your parents."

Jenna shook her head in agreement and Jordan stuck his hand out for the doctor to shake. "I really appreciate everything you've done for us Dr. Giles, this was great. It just makes it that much more real, knowing we have a son to prepare for."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for. I hope you guys have a great trip to New York City this weekend."

"You too doctor, I hope everything goes well with your dad."

The doctor thanked them and walked out the door as Jenna wiped the slimy goop from her stomach before sitting up. She looked over at Jordan who was still standing there with the absolute biggest grin on her face. "Excited much?" she asked with just as big a smile.

He pulled her off the table and brought her tightly to him. "I don't know how it can get any better than this Jenna," he told her honestly.

"When he's actually here safe and sound, that's when it gets better," she whispered against his chest.

WCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAI

Cameron took another bite of his pizza, literally glaring at his little sister.

She just smiled at him as she took another bite of her pizza, loving that she was totally getting under his skin.

"You're serious?" he literally barked out. "You're really going to stay in here the whole hour, knowing that it might be the only time that Whitney and I have alone until the beginning of the year?"

"Of course, brother dear," she replied, saccharine dripping from her voice. "When Derek left to go get Casey to meet Jenna and Jordan for lunch, he said it was my job to keep an eye on you two. I wouldn't want to let him down, now would I?"

Whitney watched the exchange between the two siblings and saw that it could escalate out of control at any moment. Cameron looked poised to come out of his chair and she could just picture the headlock he would put Addie in. She had seen it too many times in their growing up years.

Looking between the two one more time, she finally turned her attention to Addie. "I know what you told him, but your one of the biggest rule breakers I know. Couldn't you just please give us a few minutes by ourselves?" she nearly begged.

Addie looked between the two, as if contemplating her options. "I don't know Whit, I'm not sure I can trust the two of you. Cam seems to be making a lot of bad decisions lately."

Cameron moved to get out of his chair and Whit threw her hand out to stop him. "I know you think this is funny Addie, but it's not to us. I'm begging you, please."

Ian had been watching the whole exchange and was by now quite aggravated with Addie's attitude. "Come on Addie, your getting way too much sick satisfaction out of this. In fact, you're acting like a baby. Someone took your toy away and now you hold all the power to get it back. I don't think the way to Whitney is by denying her Cam. You're acting stupid."

Addie's head whipped around to face Ian. "That's stupid Ian; you don't know what you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been jealous of Cam's relationship with Whitney for months and now you've got some control over it and your being ridicules. You've been pissed ever since she took him to New York and left you here."

She glared at Ian before replying, "You're a traitor Ian. I thought you were on my side."

"Why does anyone have to be on anyone's side?" he shot back. "Cameron's your brother and me, you and Whitney have been best friends for forever. There shouldn't be sides."

"You're all just ganging up on me," she said as she looked around the room. "Fine, I'll leave. But I hope Derek comes back and you two get in some major trouble," she fired at Cam and Whit before grabbing her bag and flying out of the office.

Ian looked at the two and smiled. "I think I'll go and try and do some damage control for what it's worth. She really has been hurt by the way you've ignored her the last few months," he told Whitney before grabbing one more slice of pizza and leaving the room.

"Hey," Cam said as he made his way over to Whitney, pulling her up and dragging her over to a small couch that rested against one of the walls in the office. He sat down and brought her with him, so that she was now sitting on his lap. "Don't worry about her, you know how she gets. She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something today," he said as he pulled her tighter to him. "There's no way we're going to spend what precious little time we have together, worrying over her," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

She felt an involuntary shudder run through her at the close contact she had been denied with him. She felt bad about Addie and she wanted to make things right again with her, but right now, all she wanted was to be with Cameron. She turned in his lap until she was straddling him and grabbing the sides of his face she whispered, "I miss you so much."

Cameron was lost in her eyes for a moment, but then need took over his body and he reached up to curl his hands around the back of her neck, locking his fingers through her hair. He wanted to be gentle, but there was no time for gentle. He felt the urgency of their time constraint as his lips met hers and she immediately responded in kind, literally devouring his lips.

This elicited a deep moan from him as he untangled one of his hands from her hair and moved it to push her skirt up higher. He felt her shudder as his thumb drew circles around her upper thigh.

Her hands left his face and moved to run under his shirt, her fingers dancing across his toned stomach and chest. It was if they couldn't get enough of each other, knowing that they might not have an opportunity like this again for a very long time.

He finally came to his senses when he felt her lips trailing down his neck and latching on just below his ear. When he felt her begin to gently suck on the tender patch of skin, he pulled away. She looked confused and almost hurt by his actions.

"You can't do that Baby," he said as he brought his hands back up to her face. "If you leave a mark, your dad will know we were together. We can't risk that. I couldn't stand it if we made it worse."

She nodded slightly at his words, but he could tell that she was still upset. "Hey, you don't know how hard it was for me to do that, but you understand right?"

This time her nod was more forceful and he even got a slight smile out of her.

"God, I love you so much," he said as he tenderly ran his thumbs across her cheeks. "I've never felt like this in my life."

She snaked her arms around his neck and moved to rest her forehead on his. "I love you too. I just miss you so much. And I miss this too," she added shyly.

He pulled back slightly to see the pink hue that had washed across her cheeks. "We'll figure something out. But even if we don't, we have January to look forward too. And until then, we'll just have to steal kisses when we can. Like I said, we'll figure something out."

She bit her bottom lip and he could tell she was contemplating something. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders and told him, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" he questioned.

"About me and you and us not being able to be together for the next few months. If it's this bad now, what happens when you leave next year and I can't even have the hope of passing you in the hall?"

His stomach dropped at her words. He had pushed that as far from his thoughts as possible. He couldn't even imagine going off to university and leaving her behind for two years, but in all actuality he knew that was the reality they were looking at. Even though his sites were set on the NHL, he knew that the only real way there was through university, and most likely an American one. He knew for a fact that Derek had been in contact with several of the major ones and that he was almost guaranteed a scholarship at the one of his choosing.

"Listen," he told her, not wanting to go into that now, "we've got months before we have to worry about that. Let's just concentrate on us and now, okay?" He knew that his words weren't very comforting, but he also knew that there were really no comforting words when it came to the subject.

She seemed to accept his answer, though he could tell by the look on her face that she found no comfort in it and it broke his heart. "I know one thing," he told her as his thumb ran across her bottom lip tenderly. "No matter where I'm at, I'll love you just as much and there will never be another girl that can even stand in your shadow."

This got a smile out of her and he felt his heart leap in his chest. "I love you Whit and I'd never do anything to jeopardize that love. You can count on me."

"I love you too," she whispered before bringing her lips to softly rest against his. "I love you so much."

DCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJDCJJ

Derek and Casey walked through the doors and looked around for Jenna and Jordan. Finding that they were already seated, they made their way over to the table and took their seats.

Casey had been a bundle of nerves since she had got the call from Jenna asking her to get a hold of Derek and meet them for lunch. Knowing that Jenna had a doctor's appointment that day made her automatically think something was wrong, and when she had tried to ask Jenna about it on the phone, she had been very evasive. This had only added to Casey's worry.

Derek jumped straight to the point, wanting to get everything out in the open for Casey's sake. "So how was your doctor's appointment? Was everything okay?"

Jordan smiled across the table at his in-laws. "Jenna's doing great and the doctor is really pleased with her progress," he told them proudly.

Casey let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I thought something was wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong," Jenna assured her. "After I weighed, they told us that Dr. Giles wanted to talk to us and we were scared that something was wrong. But when he came in, he just told us that he wouldn't be able to do the sonogram on Friday because he was flying out for his father's open heart surgery."

 "I'm sorry," Casey said, commiserating with her daughter. "I know how excited you were about finding out about the baby before you left for New York."

"I know, I was really disappointed when he told us, but then he pretty much made our day," Jenna said with excitement. "He said he could try and do the sonogram today if we wanted, and of course we did."

"Well what did he say?" Derek asked, his excitement growing by the minute.

Jenna reached for her purse and pulled out three pictures, laying them out on the table, "Those," she said with a huge smile, "are the newest pictures of your grandson."

Casey gasped and covered her mouth and Derek broke out in a huge grin as he reached out to pick up one the pictures that showed the baby sucking his thumb.

"Isn't he great?" Jordan asked Derek.

Derek looked over and saw the pure joy that radiated from the young man. He remembered that feeling like it was yesterday; finding out that he would have a son, that night in the emergency room.

"He's wonderful," he told Jordan. "I'm so proud of you Jenna," he said as he turned towards his daughter. "You're doing so well, and now I'm sure this is just added incentive to keep it up," he said encouragingly.

She shook her head yes. "It feels like we can really start planning our future now. We have a son to get for," she said, nearly bursting with pride.

"It is an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Casey said as she reached over and covered her hand. "I'll never forget when the doctor told us we were going to have a son. It finally made it all seem real."

"I know, that's what I told Jordan on the way over here. I can't wait to go to New York and buy the place out."

 Jordan groaned at her words.

"What, you don't want me to buy him anything?" she asked in confusion.

"Sweetie, you can buy him anything you want to, it's just that I'm not looking forward to standing in the store and watching you debate over whether to buy the dark blue or light blue sleeper for thirty minutes," he told her with a smile, hoping that she could see that he wasn't really too upset about it.

"Well, maybe I can ask Piper to go shopping with me. I can't wait to meet her. It's just kind of weird that we had to see their picture splashed all over the television and internet before we actually get to meet her. But if she's half as nice as she is gorgeous, then we'll get along just fine," Jenna concluded.

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

Gage stood outside Piper's door, knocking loudly. He had gotten the text message from Jordan earlier, saying that he was going to have a nephew and of course the first person he wanted to tell was Piper.

He'd only gone through a walk through practice today, having gotten pretty banged up in the game at Atlanta. Then it was a half an hour with his trainer and he was through for the day. He had thought about texting her as soon as he got the message, but thought better of it when he decided that it would give him the perfect opportunity to drop by her place. He knew that she had probably just gotten back from class and that she wouldn't have anything to do the rest of the day besides maybe some reading or homework.

The thought of lazing around her apartment with her all day put an instant smile on his face. He was absolutely crazy about the girl and he couldn't spend enough time with her.

Just as that thought ran through his mind, she opened the door and looked surprised to see him.

"Hey," he said as he reached to grab her hand, placing a quick kiss on her lips before moving on into the apartment. "I got the best news today and I couldn't wait…," he said before his voice trailed off when he saw that they weren't alone.

He felt Piper walk up beside him and place her hand on his back. "You remember Bryce, don't you?" she asked Gage with a slight shake in her voice.

Gage nodded his head but made no move to do or say anything else.

"Bryce surprised me on campus today and brought me home. I was just about to change and then we were going to go out for a late lunch."

Once again Gage shook his head but said nothing, his eyes never leaving Bryce's face.

"I've been so busy the last few weeks that I haven't been able to spend any time with Piper at all. I've missed her," he said as he smiled at Piper.

"I'm sure you have," Gage managed to choke out.

Piper had told him the whole story of how she had grown up with Bryce and his younger brother Ryan. She and Ryan had dated throughout most of high school, him graduating a year ahead of her. From what she said, she had been young and naïve and had no idea that Ryan had spent the majority of their relationship fooling around on her.

When she had finally figured it out, she had been devastated and Bryce had been furious at his brother for treating her in such a manner. Bryce had been there for her as she picked up the pieces and when she came to Columbia they had grown even closer since he was already in New York.

Gage knew that there was a mutual affection between the two, but that Bryce wanted it to be much more than that. He had a feeling that Piper knew this as well, but just pushed it aside because he was as close to family as she had in New York.

"Well then," Gage said in a stiff tone, "I wouldn't want to keep you from your lunch. Have a great time," he said as he turned to leave.

Piper quickly followed and tugged on his hand to stop him just before he walked out the door. "You could come with us, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she told him.

"I think I'll pass," he told her as he gently pulled his hand away from hers. "And if you don't think he'd mind, then you're completely blind," he added as he placed a kiss on her forehead, before opening the door and walking out.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Casey walked out of the bathroom and over to her vanity to pick up her lotion bottle and then made her way over to their bed where Derek was already waiting for her. She squirted a small amount of lotion on her hand to rub into her hands and arms before handing the bottle to Derek.

Sitting up, he motioned for her to lean up against the headboard as he proceeded to place some of the lotion in his hands and began to massage it into her legs and feet.

She literally groaned at how good it felt. "I swear, at his point in my life, that's better than sex."

Derek laughed at her words as he continued to massage the lotion in. "Glad I could help you out there Case, but I have to tell you, it doesn't do quite the same thing for me."

She cocked her eyebrow at his response, but could see the playfulness in him and smiled. "So, a grandson," she said excitedly. "I bet you just can't wait to get a hockey stick in his hands."

"Yeah, I think this one might actually be a hockey player, even though I hate to admit it, but I've grown pretty fond of football," he told her, referring to his son's first love.

"Only because you love watching Gage on the field," she said as she scooted towards him.

He closed the lid on the lotion and placed it on the nightstand. "Everyone loves watching Gage on the field," he said proudly. "The kid's a freakin' force of nature out there."

"When do you think we can go back to New York? I'm dying to meet Piper," Casey asked him as she wound her arms around his neck.

"I don't know Babe. Hockey's in full swing and if we went, we'd have to do a leave on Saturday, turn around on Sunday kind of thing," he said as he drew her closer to him.

"I'm okay with that. Plus, you haven't told Whitney that Ed called today. If she wants to do it, we're going to have to set up a time for the first phase of the auditions."

She felt Derek stiffen slightly at her words, and she moved to rub his shoulders gently.

"I don't know Case; I just don't have a good feeling about this. If she does this, we'll have to pull her out of school next year and there will be tutors, not to mention moving to New York."

"Derek, that baby has dreamed of Broadway her whole life, and now it could actually be a reality. We had already talked about the possibility of moving to New York next year since that's where Gage and Jenna will already be. The only thing keeping us here was Whitney and if this ends up actually happening for her, then she'd need to be in New York too."

"I hate New York City," he pouted.

"No you don't, you're just being difficult," she told him with a smile.

"I don't want to raise our daughter in New York City. The baby needs to be raised here, where the others were. This is home," he reasoned.

"Home to me," she said as she leaned towards him and placed a slight kiss on his lips, "is where you and our kids are."

"God, you always know the perfect thing to say don't you?" he said as he pulled her towards him.

"You know me, I'm just smart like that," she said as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I really want to hear what you have to say. **

**Plus, your reviews will be one of the few bright spots in my week of hell that is to come!**


	85. Chapter 85

**I really like this chapter and I hope you do too!**

**Gage/Derek with a little bit of Piper thrown in at the end. (This takes place the same day as the last chapter.)**

* * *

Gage turned on the evening news as he flipped the pizza box open. He was looking for any distraction that would keep him from thinking about Piper being out with Bryce, but it was all failing miserably. He had been proud of himself for the way he had handled the situation in her apartment earlier that day, but it didn't mean it hadn't bugged the crap out of him.

He knew in his heart that she had to know how Bryce truly felt about her, but yet she chose to go with him. Of course she had invited him, but he hadn't known for sure if she was just being polite and trying to make the best out of a bad situation, or if she truly wanted him to come. But there was one thing he knew for sure; there was no way in hell Bryce had wanted him to tag along. That alone, had almost been tempting enough to make him take her up on her offer of joining them, but in the end, his pride had won out. He knew that Bryce was completely aware of their growing relationship and that he wasn't going to take it lying down. This made the selfish, ego-maniac in him want to know that she had picked him on her own, without meddling, so he had declined her offer. But he couldn't help but let her know that he was aware that Bryce was not a fan of his.

His thoughts turned to his plane trip after Jenna and Jordan's wedding. It had been completely unreal to him that Jordan could be ready to settle down and have a family. They weren't even twenty-three for God's sake. How in the world could you be ready to make that kind of commitment at their age? But his parents' had, and he'd never seen a more stable, loving relationship in his life and he could see the same foundation being laid in Jenna and Jordan's. He remembered thinking that he knew it could happen, but not for him, not at this point in his life anyway.

And then, he'd gotten blind sided by the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen, coming off an elevator, and it had been instant infatuation. Was he in love with her? He didn't think so, not yet. Could he grow to love her? In all honesty, the answer was a resounding yes. She was that kind of girl. The kind he knew that he could take home and his mom and dad would instantly fall in love with, the kind of girl that could become his little sisters' friend. He was sure of it and that scared him to death.

Her story tugged at his heart and made him want to wrap his arms around her and promise her that she'd never have to hurt again. She had suffered so much loss in her short time and he wanted to tell her that he'd never leave her. But just knowing that he felt that way scared the crap out of him.

He was New York's most eligible bachelor. Super models and actresses had their agents calling his trying to set up dates for movie premieres and other events. He was the top man on the totem poll at the moment and he truly had the world at his feet. So why in the world was he sitting at home eating pizza and flipping channels? Because not one of those super models or actresses made him feel like Piper did. Piper was quickly taking a place in his life that had never been filled before. Sure he'd dated lots of girls and he'd slept with even more, but he knew in his heart that this was different. There was something completely different about these feelings.

He couldn't stand the silence anymore and he knew that there was only one person he wanted to talk to right now. Well, there were actually two, but one was currently occupied with her 'friend' and so he dialed the number of the other. It rang twice before the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey," the voice on the other end said and Gage could literally hear the smile on his face, if that were possible.

"Hi Dad, I didn't call at a bad time did I?" he asked as he leaned further back in his recliner.

"There's never a bad time for you to call Son, you know that. What's up?"

"I need some advice?" he blurted out, deciding to forgo the small talk and get straight to the problem at hand.

"What kind of advice? Is something going on with your coach again?" Derek asked.

Gage could hear the concern in his voice and wanted to reassure him that things were just fine with the team. "Oh no, everything's great again. I'm still feeling pretty banged up from Sunday, but I should be back in top form by Thursday."

"Well that's good. I swear I thought I was going to have to sedate your Mom after the third time you got sacked on Sunday. She was screaming at your line like they could hear her through the television, telling them they better block for her boy."

Gage laughed at the thought of his mom yelling at the TV. She was definitely a rabid football mom. It had shocked him in the beginning, to see her stand up in the stands when he was younger and yell at the coach, or his team, or the refs, but now he thought it was completely endearing, though so out of character for her. He loved that his mom still looked out for him after all these years.

"Tell Mom I'm fine. I'm actually kind of calling for a different kind of advice," he said sheepishly, trying to steer his dad in the right direction.

"Aw, girl trouble, or should I say, Piper trouble?" his dad asked knowingly.

"Well, not so much Piper trouble as Bryce trouble," Gage said with a huge sigh. "He's some guy she's known for forever. His family has been friends with her family for years and she dated his little brother, Ryan, through high school. The guy was a first class jerk that basically cheated on her the whole relationship and when she found out she was devastated. Bryce took her side and they became really close. When she came to Columbia her freshman year, Bryce was already in town. He's an intern at one of the hospitals."

"And he's got a major thing for Piper?" Derek interrupted.

"Exactly," Gage replied. "And I'm almost positive she knows it. He surprised her on campus today and picked her up. When I got to her apartment, they were just about to leave for a late lunch and Dad, I swear, it flew all over me. We're dating and she has to know I can't stand the creep, but yet she still agrees to see him. So basically, I'm sitting here sulking like a three-year-old while she's out doing God knows what with him."

"Did she ask you to come with them?" Derek asked, still trying to get a grasp on the situation. Gage had told him a little of Piper's story. Of how her parents had been killed and she had been raised by her grandparents.

"Yes, but I told her no," Gage offered up.

"Well there was your first mistake. You know the old saying, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. Well, I'd say that if I were you, I'd want to keep Bryce pretty close."

"I know, but I didn't want to look like a jealous fool and I want her to choose me on her own, not because I forced myself on her," he said, trying to reason with his dad.

"God, sometimes you're so much like me, it scary," Derek said with a laugh. "You've got two choices Son. You can sit back and hope that Bryce doesn't worm his way in or you can take charge and make sure he doesn't. If you like this girl, don't let your pride get in the way. If she's important to you, then you've got to fight for her."

Gage ran his hands through his hair as he let out a deep sigh. "How do you know Dad? How do you know when it's worth fighting for?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Derek finally responded. "I can't explain it, you just do. I wish I could give you a list that you could check off to make sure, but I can't. I can tell you this though, if she consumes all your thoughts, and if she's moved into your dreams, then it's probably a pretty good indication that it's worth it. Just make sure that it's about Piper and not about beating this Bryce guy when it comes to her. Like I said, you're too much like me. But don't make it a game; this is real life with real feelings."

"I know and right now, I feel pissed as hell that I'm sitting here alone while he's out with my girl. God Dad, I can't wait for you and Mom to meet her. You're going to fall in love with her."

"Are you in love with her?" Derek pried.

"I've only known her for a week in half; I hardly think I've had enough time to fall in love with her. You don't just fall in love like that; everyone I know took a long time to fall in love. You and mom hated each other for a while. Jordan knew Jenna for years and Cam's known Whit since the day she was born. Love takes time," he told his dad rationally.

"It's not that way for everyone Gage. Your nana and papa fell in love instantly. They've got the absolutely cheesiest story around, but it worked for them. Sometimes it just happens without you even knowing it. I can't really tell you when I started loving your mom; it was just like I woke up one day and realized that I'd been in love with her for a long time. But I didn't have the luxury you have. Your mom already had a boyfriend, but you've got the opportunity to make sure that nothing happens between Bryce and Piper. He's got to be feeling threatened right now, so he'll be making a move. If you're not ready, if you haven't made sure she knows that she's at the very least a very important part of your life, you run the risk of losing her."

"I hate this stupid feeling of not being in control. I love controlling everything, you know that. That's why I make such a good quarterback, I love calling the shots. I love everything resting on my shoulders, I thrive under pressure."

"Sounds like your folding under it a bit at the moment," his Dad told him gently, not wanting to sound harsh or uncaring.

"This is a whole new kind of pressure though. This is life changing," he told him honestly.

"I know. I remember standing on nana and papa's front porch, my insides churning and my heart nearly pounding out of my chest, trying to decide if I should tell your mom how I really felt. I was risking total rejection if she didn't feel the same way. We had just saw you for the first time and if I hadn't been a goner before then, I was at that point. I was so committed to her and to you by that time that I really thought that I should just keep it inside, knowing that we could at least still have the relationship that we had developed. It had taken so long for her to trust me, to feel anything for me but contempt and loathing, that I knew I was risking everything by telling her how I really felt."

"What made you change your mind? How did you know that you should tell her?"

"Because, I knew that I couldn't settle without first knowing if I could have more. If she hadn't felt the same way, if she had told me that she didn't love me too, I would have done anything in my power to keep the relationship the way it was at that point. But I wanted more. I wanted you and your mom with me forever. I knew that I wanted to love and protect the two of you for the rest of your lives and that to really do that, I had to be honest with her and with myself."

"I don't think I can just go up to Piper's apartment and declare my undying love for her. I told you Dad, I'm not to that point yet."

Derek could hear how much this whole situation was truly affecting his son and he was basically at a loss as to what to say. He couldn't tell Gage how he felt or what he should do, that was for Gage to decide. Finally he asked him, "So tell me what you do know about your feelings for Piper."

"Gosh Dad, I don't know. She makes me smile just by opening the door and getting to see her face. When those pictures of us got taken last week I didn't panic because I was photographed with a girl, I panicked because I wanted to protect her from the press and I was scared to death that it would be too much for her and she would decide I wasn't worth it. We have the best time together Dad and she's so beautiful. I swear she looks just as good barefoot with no make-up and a messy ponytail as she does when she's all dress up to go out. There's so many things that I can't even begin to describe," he said with a smile on his face. Just thinking about her made him smile.

"And how do you feel when you think that something could happen and she might not be in your life anymore?" he pressed on gently.

"It literally makes me sick. I've sat here and brooded for hours, thinking about the fact that he's out with her and I'm not. You have no idea how much the idea both pisses me off and upset me."

"Well, you've got you answer then," Derek said. "You might not be in love, but you've got a severe case of the likes and it sounds to me like you better hold on tight, don't you think?" he prodded.

A huge smile came across Gage's face and he began nodded his head yes, as if his dad could see him. "I guess I do have it pretty bad, don't I?"

"Yep, so the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to text her right now to see where she's at. And if she's with him, I'm going to tell her to get home, because I miss her like crazy," he said with a sense of conviction in his voice.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Derek said with a slight chuckle. "You know your mom's bugging the crap out of me to get her to New York to meet Piper. I know Jenna and Jordan are coming this weekend but you're home again the next one, right?"

"Yeah, do you want me to get you tickets?"

"Go ahead and arrange for them, but get me four while you're at it. That Friday night is our last scrimmage before the regular season starts, but I think we could catch a flight out that night or early the next morning. Ed called today and said that Whitney's definitely in line for the revival of 'High School Musical' on Broadway and if she wants, we're going to try to set up a meeting that weekend."

"Who's the forth one for?" Gage asked curiously.

"Depends on how the next week and a half goes. If Cam continues to behave himself and perform well on the ice, I might let him come with us if you don't mind him staying with you. If not, we'll let her invite Addie."

"You're going soft in your old age," Gage teased. "I thought you were all about the no looking, no touching, no talking thing until her birthday?"

"Well, your mom thinks I'm being pretty harsh, as does everyone else around here. I'm not saying I'm going to do it, but if I have the ticket, then I have the option."

"Alright, I'll get you four tickets, but I'm getting a fifth one for Piper. She's never seen me play in person; in fact she'd never even watched me play at all until she watched the game on television the day we met. I've got a ticket for her to go to the game with Jenna and Jordan this weekend and hopefully she'll like it well enough to go with you guys too. I can't wait for you to meet her dad. I knew from the beginning that you and mom would love her."

"I bet we will. Now, I'm not trying to rush you off the phone, but the longer you're on here with me, the longer she's out with the competition. And you're well aware of what Venturi's do to competition," Gage said teasingly.

"We crush it," Gage answered with a smile. "I'll get right on it. And thanks Dad. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't call you to solve my problems."

"I didn't solve anything. I just talked you through it. Now go get."

"I will. Give mom and the girls my love and tell them to take care of my baby sister and my nephew."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later Son."

"Bye Dad," he said before flipping his phone closed.

He immediately flipped it back open, and when he was through typing he read the message, "Aren't you through eating yet? I miss you like crazy," before taking a picture of himself with a pout on his face and adding it before sending it to her. No way could she resist that.

A minute later he received her reply, "You're crazy no matter what! And yes, we're through eating. I'm five minutes from home."

"Well tell him bye and get out of the car. You're mine for the rest of the evening," he told her back.

Her response simply read, "My, aren't we forceful tonight? But I can't think of anything I'd rather do. You're place or mine?"

"I'll meet you at your front door," he told her before deciding to add, "And no kiss goodnight for Bryce, platonic or not, got it?"

"Got it, and don't worry, I save all my kisses for you," she typed back.

He thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest when he read that. He didn't care how long he kept that phone, or what happened, that message was staying put and never getting deleted. He smiled as he read it one more time before typing in "Hurry woman!"

His dad was right, if nothing else; he had a severe case of the likes.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I'm sorry for my lack of updates and communication with you guys. But thank God the election is over and things can return to normal. **

**Tell me what you think about this and what you'd like to see happen next in the story. I promise I'll do review replies to everyone who sends one. And to my reviewers who don't sign in, I love your thoughts and opinions too. Keep it up!**


	86. Chapter 86

**First, a bit of good news! I know exactly how this story is going to end. I have the last chapter planned out perfectly in my head. The bad news, it's going to be a while longer getting there.**

**And really, it's all because of chapters like this. It does little to advance the storyline, though it does progress the relationship slightly, but still, it was absolutely running around in my head all weekend, begging to be written.**

**I hope you're not disappointed. **

**Totally, Page.**

* * *

Gage stood outside Piper's door, waiting as patiently as he could, the neatly white wrapped box with blue and red ribbon, nearly burning a hole in his hands. He couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it. There was also another present in a bag at his feet, but he was most excited about the one in his hands.

Maybe he was being presumptuous, but he had the object inside the box made on a whim. He had seen several of the girlfriends and wives of the players wearing these, and more than anything, he couldn't wait to see the one he had purchased on Piper, his Piper, as he thought of her now.

It was a tightly fitted white jersey with the number fourteen, his number, emblazoned in the Giants' signature blue and red colors. But it was what actually made up the number, and also the Giant's on the front and the Venturi on the back, that made it truly spectacular. Those things were completely made up of the most beautiful blue and red crystals and beads. It was quite exquisite if he said so himself, and it had cost him a small fortune, but it was worth every penny and more, to be able to see her wear it to the game Sunday with Jenna and Jordan. He wanted everyone to know who she was and that she was his.

It had actually been delivered to him right after he had said goodbye to Piper, before she left for her lunch with Bryce. He had been unable to wait to see it, and had lifted the lid of the wrapped box and moved the tissue back slightly to peek inside. An uncontrollable grin had immediately covered his face and he couldn't wait to see her reaction to it.

Gage was a spoiler, that's all there was to it. It was an incorrigible trait that he had inherited from his dad, but really, he didn't mind at all. He was always spoiling his sisters to no end, and now, he loved the fact that there was someone else, someone very special, to add to the list.

Just then he heard the elevator door open and saw Piper walking out and digging through her purse, he assumed, searching for her keys. She wasn't watching where she was going and he became aware of what was about to happen, and without thinking he dropped the box that he held in his hands, and rushed towards her, managing to catch her, just before she hit the ground.

Piper looked down at him, as he had caught her underneath him and took the brunt of the fall. He wanted to laugh as her face turned a deep scarlet and she asked shyly, "What is it with me and elevators lately? If someone's not knocking into me, I'm knocking someone down."

He smile up at her and moved to place the stray hairs that had come out of her ponytail behind her ear. "Well I hope I'm the only one having these strange elevator occurrences with you. I have to say, I'd be green-eye if I knew that you were having these types of meetings with anyone else."

"Oh no," she said with a smile. "Somehow, you always seem to be the one involved."

"Good," he said as he moved to help her up and placed a soft kiss atop her head.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped both her arms around his waist as they made the short journey to her door. She stopped when she saw the packages in front of her door and looked up at him questioningly.

He shrugged; his eyes holding a happy glint and a crooked grin covering his face. "I come baring gifts," he simply said as he moved to pick up the two items.

She said nothing, but rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door and let them both in. "I don't need gifts Gage. You already bought me a new coat and gloves," she told him exasperatingly.

"Those weren't gifts, those were replacement items. And besides, I can't help buying things for the people I lo…" he trailed off, suddenly aware of what he almost said. He quickly went on, hoping that she hadn't picked up on his misspeak. He had no idea where that had come from. "One is something I've seen several of since I came to the team, and the other is something I couldn't help but see you admire when we went shopping for your coat and gloves," he told her as he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Open this one first," he said as he handed her the box with the jersey.

"And which one is this, the one I admired or the one you did?" she asked as she fingered the blue and red ribbons.

"This is the one I admired," he said as he sat on the edge of coffee table in front of her. He tried to add an air of easiness to his words but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. What if she thought it was too presumptuous of him to buy her such a thing so soon? He didn't want to scare her away, but he hadn't been able to keep himself form buying it. The mere thought of seeing her in it drove him absolutely crazy.

"Okay then," she said as she lifted the lid from the box and moved the tissue paper back. She lifted the small jersey from the box and held it in front of her, first looking at the front and then turning it in her hands so that she could see the back.

She held it in such a way, so high, that Gage couldn't see her face to know what her reaction was and the fact that she had yet to say anything caused his heart to drop clear into his stomach. He should have listened to his head instead of heart, he thought, as he silently berated himself for evidently moving to quickly.

But his fears were soon eased when she dropped the jersey back into the box and sat it down quickly so she could move forward and throw her arms around him. He held her tightly for a moment before pulling away slightly and looking into her beautiful face. "Do you like it?" he asked, almost timidly. "I hope you don't think I'm moving too quickly, but I've seen some of the other players' wives and girlfriends with them on, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to see you with my number and name on at the game on Sunday."

"I love it," she told him honestly and with the most sincere smile he had ever seen. "It's actually quite breath taking. I think I was just in shock for a moment. I've never seen anything like it in my life. I didn't know a football jersey could be so beautiful," said told him in wonder.

He laughed at her statement. "Well, a beautiful girl needs beautiful things. And you're the most beautiful girl I know," he said as he pulled her too him tightly. "I can't believe we've only known each other for such a short amount of time. I can't even remember not having you in my life any more, or I don't want to remember, more likely. Now," he said as he motioned toward the sack that lay at her feet, "don't you want to see what else I've brought you?"

She nodded at him eagerly and moved to lift the box from the bag. She looked at the box and then at him, her brow creased in almost a frown, before looking back down at the box, a shoe box to be more precise, and lifting the lid. She gasped when she saw what it held. "You didn't?" she asked as she lifted one of the red heels out of the box. "Gage, these cost a fortune," she half scolded.

She was right, he guessed. The red stiletto in her hand was one of a set that had set him back over seven hundred dollars. She had stopped to admire them in a shop window as they were coat shopping last week and he had kept them in mind. The thing that had sealed the deal for him concerning the shoes was that they were the exact red of the crystals in her jersey. He had a feeling that she hadn't taken into consideration that the jersey had cost more than the shoes, because it was quite clear that her concern was turned toward how much he had spent on the shoes.

"I can't accept these," she said as she shoved the shoe back into the box. "It's too much," she told him.

Gage leaned forward, moving the box from her lap into the floor, before taking both her hands in his. "Nothing's too much for you Piper. And what's the harm? I could have bought you a thousand pair of those shoes and my bank account would have hardly known the difference. I wanted to buy those for you because you liked them. All I want is for you to be happy," he told her as he rubbed the backs for her hands with his thumbs.

"I don't need things to make me happy," she told him in all sincerity.

"I know that and that's what makes it even more fun to buy you things. I know so many guys on the team have these demanding girlfriends that want so much. I wonder if they even care for them, or if they just care about what they can give them. That's exactly why I've completely shied away from dating anyone at all since I came to New York. But then I met you and everything changed," he said as he let go of one of her hands and moved his own to brush the hair from her face. "I know you don't care who I am or what I do and that makes me want to spoil you rotten. If you want to blame anyone for anything, blame my dad. It's his fault that I'm this way. He's spoiled mom and us kids from the day we were born. I think I've just carried on the tradition. I spoiled my little sisters incessantly when they were younger, but now Jenna has Jordan and Whitney's growing up and has Cam. Let me spoil you," he said as his thumb softly caressed her cheek.

"I don't expect anything, you know?" she told him one more time, trying to make sure he understood that she meant it.

"I know Sweetie, and like I said, that's what makes it even more special to be able to do it for you. Now, I can't wait to see you in that jersey and those heels, cheering your butt off for me on Sunday," he told her with a smile.

"I'll cheer, but I won't know what I'm cheering for. I don't know the first thing about football Gage. I've only watched two full games in my life, and that was the last two of yours."

"Well, I'm an excellent coach," he told her as he stood and brought her up with him. He moved them over to the couch and after securing her safely in his lap; he took the remote and searched until he found a college game on. "So, are you ready for football class 101 with Coach Venturi?" he asked her with a grin.

Her eyes sparkled as a giggle tumbled from her lips. "Absolutely," she said before bringing her lips up to meet his, aware that things had once again shifted in their whirlwind of a romance and that she was in absolute heaven with the results.

* * *

**See what I mean? This totally does nothing to advance the story but I couldn't help but write it. I'm so smitten with this couple right now, it's crazy. But, the next chapter will be the first speed bump for them. It will also contain some of the Venturi clan in Canada.**

**And please don't worry, there is Citney coming. But this will be a little more Page and Jitsy centric for the next few chapters. But remember, Derek said he might take Cam to New York with them the next weekend, so be patient, and your Citney will come. **

**I feel as if I've created a monster with so many characters, but I adore them all too much to slight any of them, so as I said, I know the ending, but it's going to a winding road to get there.**

**Your opinions matter greatly to me so keep them coming. And to those of you who review without logging in, once again, let me tell you how much they mean to me. I absolutely adore them!**

**Oh, and who absolutely abhores the changes on this site. I'm furious that I can't look at my hits on Story Stats anymore! And the review button being moved! Who has favorited a story accidently because they meant to review? Craziness I tell you!**


	87. Chapter 87

**This chapter is for Mal. I'm not sure that it's anything special or what she would actually want to read, but I know that these are her favorite couples and I hope that when she does read it that she's home and feeling much better!**

**Hopefully you know this, but I don't own TMZ or the New York Giants or anything else I mention in my story.**

**Page and Jitsy**

* * *

Gage could hear the faint ringing of his cell phone and let out a little groan. He blindly began feeling for the offending object and quickly realized two things. One, nothing felt like it should and two, there was a very small, warm body curled up against him that was impeding his search.

He managed to crack an eye open and found himself on Piper's couch, fully clothed with a blanket thrown over them. He smiled as he remembered her telling him that if he was going to subject her to several hours of football tutoring then he had to spend an equal amount of time watching something that she really enjoyed. That had ended up being a production of an opera that was completely in Italian. And since he spoke exactly zero Italian, she had begun explaining to him exactly what was happening.

He grinned guiltily as he remembers faking sleep about half way through the thing. It wasn't that it was so bad, because he could listen to Piper talk all night, but he actually just loved the thought of lying there all night with her wrapped in his arms. He had hoped that she wouldn't 'wake' him and send him home and she hadn't disappointed. And that is how he found himself more comfortable than he had ever been in his life, all six foot two inches of him crammed on a small couch with her.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Piper began to stir and realized that the Boston College fight song was still ringing incessantly. He finally managed to maneuver himself enough to reach his hand into his pocket and locate the annoyance. Just as he was about to answer it, Piper shifted. They had slept with his front spooned to her back, but now, she was carefully rolling over and burying her face in his chest as she murmured, "Make it stop."

He grinned down at her before glancing at the screen and pushing the button to answer it. "Hey Mark," he said as he greeted his agent.

"I take it I woke you up, huh? Late night?" the agent asked.

"Yeah, it was a late night, but a late night of television, not partying," he answered.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. You've been a hermit since you got here except for when your family comes and then our little incident last week."

"Sorry, but I like my apartment and I like my privacy even more. What's up?"

"Well," he said with a moment of hesitation. "You might want to get a newspaper and look at the happenings section. I have a feeling it's going to interest you a great deal."

"So they found out I bought my girlfriend some presents, huh? They must have seen me buying the shoes," he said as he brought the hand that wasn't cradling the phone, up to pull the ponytail holder the rest of the way out of Piper's hair. He then began carefully running his fingers through it.

"Uh, not exactly. They actually found your girlfriend out with another guy. Evidently they have someone thoroughly entrenched at the entrance of your apartment, waiting to get another money shot and they got one alright. It shows them both leaving and coming back. They're holding hands when they walk out of the building, but then the one where they've come back has him kissing her."

"What?" he half way yelled. This was enough to finally fully awaken Piper and he could see that he had startled her, but at the moment he didn't care. "You're sure about this?" he asked Mark as he moved to get up from the couch.

"I'm positive. It's in the paper and on TMZ. They're wondering who in the world this mystery man could be, for a girl to step out on the likes of you."

Gage was pacing the floor now, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to regain some semblance of control. "You're sure about this? They're kissing?" he asked, hoping that somehow this was all a big misunderstanding.

"That's sure what it looks like to me," Mark told him. "I'm sorry Gage, but I just thought you should know before you left your building and got lambasted with it."

Gage felt as if his heart were about to jump out of his chest and his stomach felt as if someone had reached in and twisted his insides. "I'll talk to you later," he said abruptly and hung up. He'd call and apologize to Mark later, but right now; he couldn't talk to him anymore. He was confused and hurt and he just didn't want to talk about it with him anymore.

Piper had been watching him intently from the couch and when he ended the call she made her way over to where he stood. "What wrong?" she asked as she brought her hand up to brush the shaggy bangs from his eyes and when she did, she almost stepped back at what she saw. She had never in her life seen someone's eyes transform so quickly. They went from sadness to cold as ice in a matter of seconds.

Gage pushed away and moved to leave. She was taken aback by his actions for a moment, but quickly moved to follow him. Grabbing his arm, she tugged on it as she asked, "Gage, what's wrong? Did something happen to your family?" she asked in concern.

Gage jerked his arm away from her with such force as they walked, that it caused her to stumble. Reflexively, he reached to grab her and steady her on her feet. "I asked you to do one thing last night and then you go and say one thing and do the other. God Piper, I thought I could actually trust you, that you were different from all the others. I really believed it when you told me that you weren't interested in my money or my fame. You really should go into acting, you're quite believable," he told her before opening the door and walking out.

She followed him out the door and down her hall, "Gage please, just stop and talk to me. I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

He stopped at the apartment door by the elevator and picked up the newspaper that had yet to be retrieved. He ripped it open and thrust the happenings section in her face. "He's just a friend Gage; he's like a brother to me. He was there when I had no one else to turn too," he said mocking her. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and he willed himself to stay focused.

"Please Gage; it's not what it looks like. I would never do that to you. Yes, we were holding hands, it's just a habit I guess. But I swear, I didn't let him kiss me. We've shared small pecks for a long time, just a term of endearment kind of thing. But I promise, I turned my head last night and he kissed my cheek. I didn't kiss him, you have to believe me."

God, he wanted to believe her more than anything in the world, but the proof was right in front of him, wasn't it? He looked at the picture one more time and noticed that you couldn't actually see their lips touching. What if she was telling the truth and she turned her head just after the picture was taken? He looked from the paper to her face and saw that the tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and all the ice that he had forced around his heart began to melt.

He knew instinctively in that moment that it wasn't her that he should be angry with. She was telling the truth, he could tell. But he was still mad as hell and he knew exactly who his wrath was going to be directed at.

Gathering her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and apologized to her, asking her to forgive him for his rash judgment. She nodded her head eagerly and lifted her face to his, standing on her tip toes to reach his lips.

He literally melted into her kiss, but still, never once, even in his state of total bliss, did it ever leave his mind that Bryce Scott had no idea what was about to head his way. Yeah, Bryce Scott was definitely going down.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jordan had just stepped out of the shower and was beginning to dry off when he heard Jenna let out a loud scream. His heart immediately fell to his feet as he ran into their room.

He saw her sitting at the desk in front of the computer and he was at her side in seconds, kneeling down in front of her. Placing one hand on her stomach and one hand on her back, he asked frantically, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," she huffed. "That little gold digging bitch; wait until I get my hands on her this weekend. I'll hunt her down and she won't know what hit her."

Jordan was still trying to catch his breath from the pure panic that had overcome him at the sound of her scream. "Do not ever, ever, scream like that again unless you mean it," he half-way scolded.

Jenna let out a giggle when she looked down at his naked, dripping body. "I kind of like the results," she teased as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Not funny," he said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her wrist. "You scared me to death. I'm serious; please don't do that again unless you mean it."

"Oh, I meant it alright. My brother is the absolute most amazing guy in the world," she went on. When she saw him cock an eyebrow at her she back-tracked a moment, "Well, except for you of course. But look at that Jordy, she's holding hands and kissing another man, right out in front of their apartment building. I'm serious, she's going down."

"You've got to calm down Bitsy," Jordan urged as he moved to quickly retrieve some boxers, before moving back over to her.

"I liked the other view better," she grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

Lifting her up, he carried her back over to their bed. "I can't even believe you're up yet and why in the world were you even looking at such a thing?"

"Chloe called me while you were in the shower. She's forever checking those gossip sites and she called me as soon as she saw it. I mean sure, the guy's total eye candy, but still, he's no Gage," she said, once again getting defensive.

"Listen, we don't even know what's happening. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding. He could be a cousin or a brother or something," Jordan said, trying to rationalize.

"No, remember, she basically has no family. There's only a grandmother left. That's definitely not family," she said as she pointed at the screen. "We've got to call him and make sure he's okay," she said as she reached for her phone.

"Listen, don't interrupt him right now. It's still early and he might not even know about it yet. We'll call later this morning, okay?"

She looked none too pleased with his idea, but she finally nodded her head in agreement.

"Now," he went on, "you're not to worry about this or be upset by it, until we know there's something to be upset about. No stress for you or him, got it?" he asked playfully as he point to her face and then to her stomach. It was playful, but it was also in a manner that let her know that he definitely meant what he was saying.

"I'll try, but I just hope he doesn't let her sweet talk her way into making him believe something that's not true. The court system might say innocent until proven guilty, but my theory is definitely the opposite. I won't believe so quickly," she told her husband.

"Your brother's a pretty smart guy, I think he can make his own decisions," he tried to reason with her.

"My Bubba is a guy, and guys often think with something other than their brains," she told him. "She's a beautiful girl and I'm sure she'll be very convincing. But she won't fool me. If she's still with him when we get there, she better watch out, because Jenna Hart's coming to town and she's kicking ass and taking numbers," she told him.

"Jenna Hart is taking it easy and kicking back or there will be no coming to town," he countered. "I'll cancel this trip in a heartbeat if I think that it's going to cause problems for you and our son. Gage is a big boy; he can take care of himself. However, this little boy," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach, "can't do that. You're going to behave yourself, aren't you Jenna?" he questioned.

"Of course," she said dismissively. "I'd never do anything to harm him," she told him reassuringly. And she meant what she said, but she had also meant her previous statements too. She had no idea who this Piper Stephens was, or what she was up too, but she was going to find out.

* * *

**Oh Jenna, she's showing her true colors once again, isn't she. She's still an act now, think later kind of girl and she's definitely not going to take to Piper too kindly. **


	88. Chapter 88

**Page/Citney/Dasey**

* * *

Gage looked over at Piper and watched as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Hey, quit that," he scolded. "You're going to do some serious damage if you're not careful."

"What?" she asked half startled. They were on the elevator and were about to leave the apartment building together and she could only begin to imagine what was about to occur when they walked outside together.

"I said, quit biting your bottom lip," he said as he wrapped both his arms around her. "I happen to like it very much and I don't want to see any damage done."

She gave him a small smile before asking, "Are you sure about this? Maybe I should have left on my own. Isn't this going to just cause more drama?"

"Trust me; this is going to help spin the drama," he said as they exited the elevator onto the first floor. "You just follow my lead, okay? Just go along with whatever I do or say, but you don't say a word. I don't want them twisting your words. They're kind of vicious that way," he added.

Piper's stomach dropped as her nerves were set on end. This time two weeks ago, she was just Piper Stephens, a junior a Columbia who no one wanted to know a thing about, and now, people were digging into her personal life and looking for anything that could be construed as strange or improper.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?" she asked as she looked up at him with a worried expression.

"It's not going to be pretty, but I'm here and you've got me. It'll be okay," he said as they approached the doors to exit the building.

He had already had his car pulled around to the front and he knew it was waiting on them, but he had something for the photographers first. Walking outside, he made a grand production of having his arm wrapped around her tightly and pulling her towards him. She looked up at him, as if questioning what he was doing, but it didn't take her, or the waiting paparazzi, long to figure it out.

His other hand moved behind her neck, his fingers buried in her hair, as his lips moved to cover hers in a sweet, but deliberate kiss. She was sure that this was for the photographers' benefits, but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was the feeling of his lips on hers and how every cell in her being was turning into a gooey, love-struck mess.

Finely, he slowly pulled away and brought both his hands around to cup her face. Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, he gathered her in his arms and turned to the photographers. "Evidently it was important for you to have a picture of her kissing someone and you didn't care if you had to fabricate it or not. Next time, just ask. I'll be more than happy to oblige," he said with a smirk. "But," he said, his total demeanor changing in a heartbeat, "if you ever try to make her into someone she's not, or twist an innocent situation into something scandalous again, there will be hell to pay," he finished before whisking her into his waiting car and pulling away quickly.

Piper sat there in stunned silence for a moment, before finally managing to put together a coherent sentence. "Now they're going to talk worse," she said worriedly.

"No they won't," he said as he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Now, they'll be talking about how romantic I am and they'll be totally off the whole other man thing. These people are as fickle as they come, and all they care about is a picture that will sell their paper, and I can promise you, the picture they just got will sell them a lot of papers," he said as he made his way to the campus to drop her off.

"I don't even want to go to class, it's going to be horrible," she told him honestly.

"Listen, I've got to get to the stadium, but I'm still not going full pads today. Let me walk you to class. I dare anyone to say anything to you while I'm there," he said, trying to make the difficult situation as easy as possible.

"No, I don't want you to be late, and besides, you can't do that everyday. I'm going to have to face this by myself at some point. I know I shouldn't care what everyone thinks, but I can't help it. All I was doing was going out to eat with someone I've known for what seems like forever and now, they're making it into the scandal of the century."

Gage took his eyes off the road for just a moment to glance at her and he could see the worried expression. Part of him wanted to tell her that there was a very easy way to make sure this didn't happen again, that all she had to do was avoid Bryce. But he didn't want to suggest it at the moment. He would get his point across, but it would be to Bryce.

"I know you have to do it sometime, but it doesn't have to be today. Let me walk you to class, I promise, I won't be late," he told her. They were stopped at a red light and he took the opportunity to reach over and steal a quick kiss. "Come on, you know you want to walk across that campus holding the hand of the great Gage Venturi," he teased, hoping that that tactic would work better.

"I don't know," she said, a twinkle returning in her eye. "I'm not sure the campus if big enough for you, me and your ego."

"I'll try to keep it in check, I promise," he said with a grin.

"Okay, just this once," she relented. "But I'm on my own after today, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, but even as he said it, he couldn't help but think to himself that she had been on her own for far too much in her life, and he wanted to make sure that it never had to happen again.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney had just left her locker and was walking to her next class when she felt a hand reach out and grab her and pull her into the alcove that held the vending machines. She was about to let out a startled scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes grew big as she turned her head quickly to see who had grabbed her and let out a huge sigh of relief at finding Cam's warm, blue eyes staring down at her.

He didn't remove his hand from her mouth until he had pulled her to the far corner, where there was just enough room for them to squeeze between the wall and the soda machine. He pushed her back up against the wall and quickly replaced the hand that had covered her mouth, with his lips.

She literally melted into him and eagerly returned his advances. There wasn't room for even a particle of air to come between them, their bodies pressed together so tightly, as if trying to become one, their kisses hungry and needy.

He finally managed to pull his lips from hers and began trailing them down her jaw line to her neck. He attacked her neck, though making sure that he left no mark, as one of his hands disentangled itself from her hair and found its way under her shirt, rubbing his thumb across the flat service of her stomach.

Finally, feeling every nerve in his body stand on end as he heard her breathing become more erratic and knowing they had probably been back there far too long and were verging on being tardy, he moved up to her ear and tugged on it playfully before whispering in a deep, husky voice, "Does your dad have any idea at all what he's doing to us? He's just making us want each other more."

Whitney literally groaned at his words. Unable to form a coherent sentence, she simply drew his face into her hands and kissed him one more time with all her might.

Cam finally pulled away and grabbed her hand. "We've got to get to class, but I saw your dad head into the principal's office so I couldn't resist."

She gave him a shy smile but still didn't say a word.

"You know," he went on, "I've got study hall this hour. If you were to suddenly need a hall pass because you weren't feeling well, I could totally meet you back here in about fifteen minutes," he suggested.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded her head in agreement before taking off in the direction of her class. She still hadn't uttered a word during the whole ordeal, because basically she was overwhelmed by the encounter. But that didn't mean that she hadn't loved it and that she didn't want more. Cam had been right; her daddy was only making her want him that much more.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney watched the clock like at hawk, and then just as Cam suggested, she raised her hand and told the teacher that she wasn't feeling well and asked for a hall pass so that she could go see the nurse.

The teacher readily agreed, after all she was Whitney Venturi and if she said she didn't feel well then there was absolutely no reason why she shouldn't be believed.

And that is how she found herself turning back into the alcove and walking over to the corner where she had been with Cameron earlier and a smile lit up her face as she saw him standing there, waiting on her.

"Hey," he whispered as he reached out to draw her to him.

She quickly realized that this encounter was going to be completely different than the one they had just experienced. This time there was no urgency or chaos, this time it was slow and deliberate, soft and sweet.

This time his hands gently cradled her face as his lips slowly moved to gently skim across the top of hers. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling as he delivered soft, feather like kisses slowly across her face, her nose, her eyes before slowly drawing her body against his and whispering, "God, I love you so much."

And suddenly, what she thought had been amazing before was simply nothing compared to this moment, this soft, gently moment with the person that she loved more than anyone in the world. Her daddy could tell her she was only fifteen; that she didn't know what she wanted in life yet. But there was one thing she was completely sure about, one thing that would never change, she wanted this, she wanted him, forever.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

She pounced on him as soon as he walked in the door. "Okay, time to compare notes, what did your son tell you when you talked to him today?" she asked.

He looked at her, that classic Venturi smirk gracing his lips. "My day went pretty good Casey, thanks for asking. The team finally jelled and Cam was…"

He was interrupted when she playfully swatted at his shoulder and told him, "There's plenty of time to talk about your day later. I want to know what Gage told you."

"What makes you think I talked to Gage today?" he asked playfully. He still loved that thrill that came from seeing her eyes flash and that look of exasperation come over her face, one that he had caused more times than he could count over the last twenty something years.

"Because, you two talk about everything. When I called him, he just blew it off and told me not to worry about it; that he had taken care of it. But I know that I got the 'Cliff Notes' version of it while you got the extending, extra scenes added version, right?" she asked a little huffily.

He grinned his wicked grin; the one he knew drove her halfway crazy, as he drug her into his study. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled her onto his lap before turning on his computer. He selfishly chose to pass the time it took to come on by kissing her soundly as he rubbed her perfectly rounded stomach.

"Nice distraction Derek," she said as she pulled away, "but I still want my answers."

"And answers you shall get," he said.

He then typed in the name of a well known gossip site and clicked on the video of their son. She giggled as she watched Gage make a grand production of kissing his girlfriend before first turning on the charm with the paparazzi and then leveling the boom.

"I swear, he is so much like you, it's actually kind of scary. I think that's why the rest of our children are girls, there's no way the world needs more than two Venturi egos of your magnitude," she teased.

"You know you love my ego, its part of my charm," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You are quite the charmer, aren't you? It's always come naturally," she admitted.

"Thank God, otherwise, I don't think I would have ever made it through high school. This cute smile and puppy dog eyes can be very persuasive."

"You're preaching to the choir Derek," she said as she clasped her hands around his neck. "I've been susceptible to your charming ways for far too many years. But to see Gage throw it on so easily, just like you can, still shocks me. He's so much like you, it's eerie," she told him once again.

"He's a good kid though, isn't he? He'd give someone the shirt off his back if he thought they really needed it. But he protects those he cares about too, and I'd say he cares about this girl a lot, don't you?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "I've never seen him look at a girl like he does her. He might have been putting on a show for the sake of the press, but there wasn't one thing about that whole interaction we just watched that wasn't completely sincere on his part. I just hope she feels the same way. Jenna's completely up in arms about the whole thing and she's been ranting about it all day. She's pissed that Gage basically gave her the same story he gave me and I don't think Jordan got much more out of him. That's why I had to come to you, which really sucks, because he's my son too," she told him with a pout.

"And like a good boy, he wants to protect his mom and his sister and not have them worry. Plus, I promise Case, there's nothing to worry about. He says it was all a misunderstanding. That this other guy is a friend from childhood that had taken her out to dinner. That they usually do peck each other goodbye, but out of respect for him, she told him that she turned her head before he could kiss her. He said the photographers just chose the picture they printed because it made it appear as if something had happened. He believes her, so I have no reason to think any differently until we're proven wrong," he said as he paused to kiss the top of her head.

"Besides," he went on, "I've never heard Gage talk about a girl like he does this one. He's on cloud nine right now, and who are we to try to knock him off. And Jenna better find a way to change her attitude before Friday, or she might be in for a very rude awakening," he finished.

"Why?" Casey asked him as she pulled away slightly so she could meet his eyes.

"Because, Jenna's used to getting her complete way when it comes to her brother. She and Whit both know that he's a complete push over when it comes to them, but I have a feeling that the tide is turning and if she pushes this thing with Piper, she's going to find herself on the receiving end of something completely new from Gage. I can pretty much guarantee you that Gage is going to defend Piper like crazy, which in turn will piss Jenna off more. I have a feeling Jordan's going to earn his keep this weekend," he said with a laugh. "I don't envy that boy at all."

* * *

**I'm almost positive that there will be AdIan in the next chapter. If not, then definitely in the next. Next chapter is New York and the hockey scrimmage and the aftermath.**

**And yes, I know the Citney is basically gratuitous, but people have been begging. So I know, it serves no real purpose, well other than to show how crazy these two kids are about each other.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Jitsy/Page/DerekSamCam/CamWhitAddieIan/AdIan**

**Oh, I'm adding this little paragraph after getting 23 hits and 6 reviews and no one mentioning that I've named the baby. Maybe I slipped it in there and no one noticed or maybe no one cares. Either way, I thought I'd let you know that you'll find the Hart baby's name revealed below.**

* * *

"I'm serious Jenna, you better be on your best behavior," Jordan reminded her once again as he got their carry-on from the compartment above their seats. It still amazed him at the shear volume of things that accompanied Jenna when she traveled. The bag he now held in his hands would have been sufficient to get him through the weekend, but it was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to Jenna. They would only be in New York for three days and two nights, but still, there were two huge suitcases that still needed to be retrieved from luggage. He thanked God for the son she was carrying, knowing that he wasn't sure he was strong enough for both a Jenna and her mini-me. He had no idea how Derek did it.

Jenna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her husband's statement. "You already told me a million times, Jordy."

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that I could tell you a million more times and it still won't have gotten through into that pretty little head of yours. I'm doing this for you own good. Gage believes that it was all a misunderstanding, and we've never even met the girl, so who are we to say that she's lying? I know I don't know it and you don't either. Why can't you just give her the benefit of the doubt?" he practically pleaded, wanting to avoid the ugly scene that he just knew was going to occur once Jenna met Piper.

"Because, he's clueless and evidently you are too," she told him as they waited for the other passengers to pass by so they could exit the plane.

"How am I clueless?" he asked exasperatingly.

"Let's look at the facts here. Number one, she says she didn't know who Gage was? Yeah right, you'd have to live under a rock to not know who Gage Venturi is," she told him pointedly.

"You know Bitsy; believe it or not, some girls weren't raised in a sports family."

"He's been on the cover of People Magazine and Sport's Illustrated, you tell me she didn't see that?" she countered.

"Maybe she doesn't do tabloid journalism either," he offered up.

This earned him another roll of the eyes. "You're impossible, and I refuse to discuss this with you anymore. But when I prove myself right, you're going to owe me something really good," she told him with a glare.

Jordan looked around and realized that they were the last two on the plane. Grabbing her hand, he led her down the aisle, but before they exited down the walkway he warned her one more time, "She coming with him and Gage said she's really worried about meeting part of his family. I'm begging you Jen; just don't start in right away. Please, at least give it a little time. They're going with us to look at houses, so just let it lie for awhile. Gage is crazy about her and he's not going to like you doing anything to upset her."

Jenna didn't respond, save for the shrug of her shoulders and one more roll of her eyes. Jordan let out a deep sigh, knowing that he had done everything in his power to try and avoid the inevitable. But 'hurricane' Jenna was about to be let loose on an unsuspecting Piper and he had a feeling that no one was going to come away undamaged.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

They were on their fourth house, and Jordan couldn't even concentrate on the task at hand. He couldn't be bothered with looking at houses because he was too busy looking at Jenna basically shun Piper. If Piper said something too her, she would respond in one to two word answers or just leave the room as if she hadn't heard her. He could see Gage getting madder by the minute and he knew that if he didn't do something to intervene, his best friend was about to explode on his wife. And while he knew deep down, that Jenna deserved it for her shabby treatment of Piper, still he would do anything to keep that from happening. Jenna would be totally devastated to be on the receiving end of one of Gage's tongue lashings, and he couldn't let that happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jenna tugged on his hand, "This one is perfect, don't you think? And this room would be perfect for Jackson's nursery," she told him. They had decided to name their son, Jackson Derek, after their fathers.

He glanced around and quickly took everything in. "Yah, it's really nice."

That pouty look came across her face and he inwardly groaned. "Jordan, this is our house we're talking about. The place where we're going to raise our son, and all you can say is, 'Yah, it's really nice'?"

He had to smile at the excitement he saw in her eyes. He could tell that she really did love this house and he had to admit that it seemed to have everything they were looking for. "I'm sorry, it's really great Bitsy. Why don't you get your phone out and take a few pictures and you can go shopping tomorrow for the nursery while Gage and I go to the hospital to visit those two boys he was telling me about."

This seemed to appease her for the time being and he was relieved for a moment, before remembering that he still had a huge problem on his hands.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Gage found Piper looking out the large bay window of the kitchen into the back yard and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's a really beautiful house, isn't it?" he asked as he leaned down to place a kiss on top of her head.

She leaned her head back into his chest and nodded yes in response.

He moved to turn her in his arms so that she faced him and when he did, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh baby," he said as he brought her tightly to him. "Please don't cry," he said as he soothingly smoothed her hair down.

"She hates me," she sobbed. "I just wanted your family to like me. I don't really have any family and I know how important yours is to you."

"She's just being Bitsy, that's all. I promise, it'll get better and if it doesn't, I'll have a talk with her. You just keep doing what you're doing and let me take care of the rest. I know Jordan doesn't feel that way about you and I can promise you, he's up there working on her right now. She's going to like you, there's no way she won't be able too. And besides, I like you and that's all that matters, right?" he asked as he tilted her chin up so that her eyes could meet his.

She nodded and tiptoed so that she could place a light kiss on his lips. "I like you too," she said with a small smile. "You're a pretty easy guy to like."

"Just one of my many charms," he said as he leaned down to rub his nose against hers.

Pulling away, he looked around again, "You know this really is a great house. It's got good bones, like it's a place that would grow with you as your family grew. That backyard is amazing. I can only imagine how much fun their little boy will have running around and playing with his friends when he gets older. I'm glad they're getting a house. A kid shouldn't be cooped up in an apartment building. That's why my parents chose to raise us back in London. They wanted us to have a normal, everyday life, outside the spotlight. I think they can have that here. Its twenty minutes outside the city and the school system isn't just crazy big."

"It sounds like you've done your research," she told him as she wrapped her arms more tightly around him.

"Jordan wanted me to weed through the list the realtor gave me. He knew I'd know exactly what they were looking for, and I have to say, I think they're going to choose this one, and it was my first choice. Maybe I've got a future in the real estate business when the football thing dries up," he teased.

She leaned her head on his chest as she said, "I think that when the football thing dries up, you'll be doing something besides real estate. If you can help me, the epitomy of a sports illiterate, grasp the game of football, then I see coaching or broadcasting in your future."

"No, when I retire, I won't be doing anything else that requires traveling. I'm going to do what my dad did. In fact, he actually retired before it was time. He probably had at least three to five more seasons left in him, but I was starting grade nine and he had said from the beginning that he wouldn't miss anything I did from that point on, and he kept his word. He could have still been playing, or at the very least coaching or doing play by play, but he turned his back on it completely and he never missed a single down I ever played after that."

Piper watched as a smile crossed his face. "He used to piss his coaches off so much," he continued on. "He was always hopping some plane to come home for something, but they never said anything, because they knew he'd walk away in a heartbeat. He was faithful to them, he didn't miss games, but he didn't miss much of what we did either. In fact, one time he flew home the night before game five of the Stanley Cup, just to watch Jenna and Whitney's dance recital. I didn't think much about it at the time, but now, looking back, I bet his coach was furious and Dad couldn't have cared less. No, when I retire, I'm retired," he said with finality.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"And right here, I want to have a window seat built where we can sit and read him books and look at the stars with him at night," she said excitedly. "And then here," she said as she pointed over into a corner, "I want a huge corner shelf built. For now we can put stuffed animals and toys on it, but later, he can put his books and things like that."

Jordan stayed silent, just taking it all in, a warm feeling continuing to run throughout him. To watch her excitement as she planned their son's room was a complete adrenaline rush as far as he was concerned.

"And I don't want baby colors. I hate baby blue. I want something distinctive and masculine," she went on. "I'm thinking navy and a deep red with a touch of beige, what do you think?" she said finally pausing long enough for him to get a word in edge wise.

"I think it sounds great, but you know I'm basically designer illiterate. Why don't we go downstairs and you can get Piper to come up here with you and see what she thinks?" he gently prodded.

She let out a huff and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I don't need her help with anything. Why should I care what she thinks, she won't even be around by the time we move in here in June."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Bitsy," he said trying to open her up to the idea. "Have you seen the way he looks at her? I know that look, it's the same way I look at you," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her small bump. "I'm telling you, he was sending you death glares earlier. You better ease up on her or he's going to get you and I'm not going to be able to protect you from it."

"I am not scared of Gage," she told him with resolve.

"Well maybe it's time you started to be," he warned.

DSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSCDSC

The scrimmage had gone better than Derek could have anticipated and he was basically on cloud nine at the moment. The team had completely stepped up into their respective rolls and Cam had been unstoppable. He had been pleased with the way Cam had handled the last couple of weeks and he felt it was time to reward him a little.

Casey had insisted on having the entire team over to their house for pizza after the scrimmage. Ralph and Emily were out of town, but Casey had invited Sam and Kendra to come over, hoping that it would begin to mend the rift between Derek and Sam that was still very evident from the events of the last few weeks.

So that's how he found himself in a house full of boys, along with Casey, Whitney, Sam, Kendra and Addie. He had to admit he was a little leery of having Cam and Whit so close together, knowing that he couldn't keep an eye on them all the time, but he also knew that he was comfortable enough with Cam again to offer to let him go to New York with them the next weekend. The Rangers had a home game that Saturday night and he'd had Gage get them three tickets. He figured he'd take Gage and Cam to the hockey game while Casey and Whitney got a chance to get to know Piper better.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sam walked up beside him. "They looked pretty good tonight, didn't it? It's hard to believe that it's basically the same team from last year."

"Yeah, they've done everything I've asked them too and it's paying off. And Cam was completely on fire tonight. If he keeps that up, I won't even have to put out any feelers, they'll be coming out of the wood work on their own, wanting him."

Just then, Cam walked up to join them.

"There's the man of the hour," Derek teased. "I can't tell you enough how proud I am of the way you stepped up tonight. I can guarantee you that the rest of the team was feeding off your energy. That's the only way to describe what happened tonight."

"We've been working really hard. We know the legacy that's come before us and we don't want to be the ones to leave it like it's been lately. I want to go out big and the rest of the team does too," he told them.

"Well, I'm a lot more excited about our first game next week, now that we've had a night like this. The scouts are going to be drooling if you keep this up Cam," Derek told him.

Cam dug his hands in the pockets of his jeans and tried to shrug it off as nothing, but when he did, they both saw him wince when he lifted his right shoulder.

"Are you okay, Son?" Sam asked as he reached his hand up to touch the shoulder Cam had favored.

Cam pulled away and shook his head. "I'm fine. I just got checked there pretty hard at the end. I think they were frustrated and I looked like a good target. It's just sore, but I'm sure it'll be fine by Monday," he said trying to reassure them.

"If it's not, let me know. We'll get you into the doctor or you can go easy in practice for a few days," Derek told him.

"I'm serious, I'm fine, really," he said once again.

"Alright, I believe you," Derek replied. "Listen, I was just about to ask your dad something, but I guess I better make sure it's something you'd want to do too," he said with a smirk, already knowing the reaction he would receive from Cam.

"Casey's dying to get to New York and meet Piper and Whitney's got an appointment set up with an agent, so we're going to fly out after the game on Friday night. I know you're grounded, so it's completely up to your dad and mom, but I was wondering if you'd want to come with us. Gage has three tickets to the Rangers game that Saturday night and then I've got a box for Gage's came on Sunday. Are you interested?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face as he watched Cam.

Cam immediately turned to his dad to see his reaction. "I can go, can't I?" he asked expectantly. "It's a Ranger's game Dad," he pleaded.

"I don't see why not. I'll have to run in by your mom, but you know as well as I do what her answer's going to be. But I'm telling you, if anything happens between now and then, the trip is off. You're still grounded and you'll act like it, okay?" he said sternly.

"Of course, no problem," he said with a huge smile. Then turning his attention back to Derek he asked with a much greater tone of seriousness, "Can I go tell Whitney about the trip?"

Derek looked around and saw Whitney standing in the kitchen with Addie and Ian. "I suppose so. But, you stay where I can see you, do you understand me? That means, no sneaking away, no hiding in the corners, I want you out in the open where I can see you," he said, as if reiterating the point to get it through his head.

"I totally understand, and that won't be a problem," he said before making his way towards her.

Derek glanced over at Sam as he watched Cam walk away. "I hope you'll take this as a peace offering Sam. I love that boy to death. I was madder than hell at him, but it never meant I didn't care about him. In fact, I'm positive that it being Cam made it that much harder to take."

"I understand Derek, really I do," Sam said as his eyes came to rest on his friend. "But I was just so pissed that you acted like Cameron was evil incarnate while Whitney was this complete innocent that did nothing wrong. You know how much I love Whitney too, but there's no way I don't think that they were both responsible for what happened."

"I know that," Derek admitted. "In fact, I knew it then, but I didn't want to believe it. That's just not something you want to think about."

"I completely understand. Let's just let it go and try and make sure that it doesn't happen again. They really are good kids and they're crazy about each other. Kendra's already trying to figure out how long they'll wait to get married, if they'll do it as soon as Whitney graduates from high school or if they'll wait until Cam gets out of college."

"Please, try to convince her not to put such thoughts in his head," Derek pleaded.

"I'll do my best. But I'm telling you Derek, and I don't think you're going to like it one bit, I think he'd marry her today if he could."

"Oh God," Derek groaned. "I could have gone a lifetime without hearing that."

WCAIWCAIWCWIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAIWCAI

Whitney had her back to him as she talked to Addie and Ian, so he was able to sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ummm, John," she said teasingly, as she turned so that she could see him.

"Not even remotely funny," he told her with a shudder.

"I was just teasing. So, I saw you talking to Daddy a minute ago. The big, bad wolf didn't chew you up and spit you out?" she said with a smile.

"Actually, the big, bad wolf is very pleased with me at the moment," he told her. "In fact, he's so pleased with me, that I've got a plane ticket to sit right beside you when you fly out to New York next Friday night."

"You're kidding?" she squealed. "He asked you to come with us?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, of course, I had to think about it for a long time. I mean really, flying on a dark plane, in the middle of the night with my beautiful girlfriend, it was a hard decision," he teased, the grin on his face matching hers.

'Oh my gosh," she said as she turned to Addie and Ian, "isn't this wonderful?"

Addie didn't even reply before storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Maybe I should go get her," Whitney told the two boys.

"I'd leave her alone if I were you," Cam warned. "I know what she's like when she's like this and if you go after her, you're just asking for it."

"But…" Whitney began.

"I'll go," Ian offered up. "She stays pissed at me half the time anyway and I already annoy the hell out of her. Might as well keep it up," he told them before making his way up the stairs.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

He found her in Whitney's room, lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. He moved over to the bed and lay down beside her, mimicking her position.

"You know, once again, I have to say that you're acting like a spoiled brat. Why can't you just be happy for them?" he asked.

"Shut up Ian, you don't know what you're talking about," she told him, her eyes still trained to the same exact spot on the ceiling.

"Well then enlighten me, because I'm really tired of watching you act like this," he shot back.

She whipped her head to the side, sending a death glare his way before responding. "You have no idea what it's like, always being the third wheel, always being left out."

"Like hell I don't," he said as anger began to seep into his voice. "I believe we've already had this conversation. I've spent my entire life feeling like that with you and Whitney. Gage was older and Chloe had Jenna and you had Whitney and who did I have? No one," he told her. "You're preaching to the choir here, Addison" he added.

"It's not the same thing," she told him, trying to find a way to justify her previous actions. "She's got Cam now and that's all she thinks about. She has this freaking perfect relationship with the guy of her dreams and it's not fair," she told him. "She just finds it without even having to look. The boy of her dreams just basically falls into her lap. It's not supposed to work that way. Who in the hell finds their soulmate when they're fifteen?" she asked him defiantly. "I don't think it's possible. He'll go off to college and he'll forget about her and then she'll just expect us to be there and pick up the pieces."

"If it happens, then I'll be there. She's my friend and I want to see her happy," Ian told her calmly, as he continued to look her straight in the eyes. "I'm not going to wish misery on her. I know what it feels like and I wouldn't wish it on anyone," he told her honestly.

She looked at him questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

He paused a moment, looking for the courage to continue, knowing that after he said this, that everything would change. He was positive that she had to know how he felt about her, but it had never been verbalized by him before.

"I know what its like, I've been in Whitney's place; I'm still in Whitney's place." he began. "To watch what you want more than anything in this world, look for happiness every other place than where you are. Whitney sat and watched Cam fall all over himself for Jenna for all those years, while all she wanted was for him to notice her, to realize what he meant to her. I can completely sympathize, so if it doesn't work out for her and Cam, I'll be here to help her pick up the pieces. She's my friend and that's what friends do," he told her.

"I just want what she has," she said, the honesty seeping into her voice. "I want someone to look at me like Cam looks at her. I want someone to put me above everything else. I can't help it if I'm being selfish or if I'm acting ridicules. I just don't understand why it had to be so easy for her and so hard for me."

Ian began shaking his head as he sat up. "You'll never get it, will you? I don't even know why I try. You know what? I give up. If you could see anything further than the tip of your nose, you'd see it was all there waiting for you. It can be that easy, Addie. It might not be the boy of your dreams, but maybe you might find it enough to know that you're the girl of his. But you'll never know it, because you're to blinded by some perfect, fairytale world that you've invented in your head to see that the real world can be just as good. I won't be bothering you anymore, I won't be trying to talk sense into you or make you see something that you're clouded little mind won't allow you too. It's only taken me almost sixteen years, but I've finally seen the light because you never could. So, I'll leave you alone to your wishes and dreams and your sad little pity party, because I can't do this anymore."

With that, he was out the door, not even looking back once. But Addie was looking and suddenly things seemed much clearer.

* * *

**Reviews are down, but I'm still plugging on. I have to admit, I just want to finish this story and get it over with, but I'd never forgive myself if I didn't get everything I wanted in there.**

**So some scenes, even chapters, may seem trivial to you, but they're things I want these characters to experience, even if they don't seem to make sense to you or advance the plot line.**

**As I've told some of you, this is my LWD swan song. There will be no more from me, so maybe I'm extending this as a way to hold on to these characters a bit longer, not wanting them to disappear.**

**I am toying with rewriting "Life Changing Moments" for fictionpress. But the step sibling thing would be out. Derek and Casey would become Lexie and Braden and Braden would be Lexie's brother's best friend. Max would be Alex and yes, they would still have hated each other. But I would need to remove the stigma of LWD from it and make it somewhat my own and I don't know that anyone would even care to read it. **

**I have gone back through LCM and edited some things. The most drastic changes come in the chapters where Derek tells Casey how he really feels and in the chapter where Gage is born. I like it much better that way and I'm saddened that I didn't do it to begin with.**

**Anyway, I have no idea why I'm rambling like this, so I'll stop here and hope that you've enjoyed this chapter.**


	90. Chapter 90

**GageJordan/JennaPiper/GageJordan/WitneyIan/GageJordanBryce**

* * *

"You know that you just sent your girlfriend into the lions den, don't you?" Jordan asked Gage as they pulled up at the hospital.

"Listen, I've known Jenna a lot longer than you have, and Piper is just the kind of girl that Jenna could be great friends with. She just needs a chance to get to know her and what better way to have Jenna bond with someone than by them going shopping together. Jenna's so excited about putting together the baby's nursery that she won't have time to dwell on her preconceived notions of Piper," Gage said with an air of confidence that Jordan thought was sadly misplaced.

"You may have known Bitsy for eighteen years, but trust me, I have a much firmer grasp on hormonal, pregnant Jenna. And that Jenna; is going to chew Piper up and spit her out," Jordan warned his friend. "You can't even begin to imagine the mood swings, man. She can morph in a millisecond. It's scary," he said with a shudder.

"Do you ever wish it had turned out differently? That you didn't have to get married so soon?" Gage asked him cautiously.

"For one thing, I didn't have to marry her, I wanted too. If I have one regret, it's not for me, it's for Jenna. I guess I feel like I took the rest of her youth away. I mean, she doesn't even go to high school anymore. She has a tutor that comes to the house three days a week. There's no more cheerleading, no more homecoming queen, and then there's the Barbara Ryan internship. I'm still trying to figure out a way to do that for her. I was thinking that maybe between the two of us, we could watch Jackson this summer and she could go ahead and do it," he said hopefully.

"The baby's not even due until the beginning of June and that's when it's supposed to start. I don't think that's a very realistic expectation," Gage reasoned.

"I know, but I feel horrible about it. She acts like it's no big deal, but I know how excited she was about it," he admitted.

"I can get her another internship next year, I promise. I think she's going to need the summer to adjust to motherhood. I don't think she's realized that it's not like playing house. It's going to be long days and long nights and then before she knows it, you're going to be on the road and I'll be on the road at the same time. That's why it's important for her to bond with Piper, so she'll have someone to help her when we're not around."

Jordan cocked an eyebrow and looked at his friend, "So Piper's going to be around this time next year, huh?"

Gage returned the look with one of his own, before replying, "She will if I have anything to say about it."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Piper glanced over at Jenna as her stomach continued to knot. Gage had ordered a car and driver for them for the day and they had been in the backseat together for nearly fifteen minutes and still, not one word had been uttered between them.

Finally, she cleared her throat and tried to make conversation, "So, do you know what you're looking for in a nursery or are you just going to know it when you see it?"

Jenna gave her a look of annoyance and shrugged her shoulders.

"What colors are you thinking about?" she ventured again.

Once again, Jenna replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Piper could feel the tears welling in the back of her eyes. She had tried to tell Gage that this wasn't a good idea and she was pretty sure that Jordan had tried to tell him the same thing, but he wouldn't hear it. Jenna was his baby sister, his girl, and he couldn't see past his love for her to see how truly bad the situation actually was. He had told her that they would be best friends by the time the day was over, that they would bond over shopping because it was Jenna's favorite thing to do.

That idea had gone up in smoke the minute the boys had put them in the car and the doors had been shut. The smile on Jenna's face immediately left and was replaced by a scowl that was totally directed at her and she had quickly realized that best friends were out of the picture and that she just hoped that they came back in one piece.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk about the nursery, is there anything else you want to talk about. I'm sure you have a lot to say to me now that we're alone," she said with a tone of confidence that she was totally faking.

Jenna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I'm just going to sit here and tell you the many, _many_ reasons why I don't like you nor do I trust you, just so you can run back crying to Gage and have him feel more sorry for you than he already does."

"You really think that little of me?" she asked.

"Actually, it might be giving you too much credit," Jenna huffed.

"Okay, here's the deal, you lay it all out on the line, but then you hear me out. Nothing we say in this vehicle gets back to Gage. I don't talk and you don't talk," Piper told her.

"What makes you think I'd believe you? If I already don't trust you, then why would I trust you not to tell Bubba anything?"

"Because," Piper said, growing a little more backbone with each of Jenna's insults, "for some reason _Bubba _thinks you do know wrong. Why would I risk insulting you and making him mad at me?"

"Please," Jenna responded with another roll of the eyes. "All you've got to do is jump back in bed with him and he'll forget all about my side."

"I haven't been to bed with him in the first place," Piper said. "You know, not every girl has to jump into bed with a guy to try and keep him," she went on.

Jenna's eyebrows shot up and her face grew red with fury, "Are you insinuating something?"

"No, I'm just telling you that that's not what our relationship is about."

"You know what, I was just going to try and ignore you all day and get through this without saying anything. But after your last couple of comments, the gloves are off girlie. I think you're an opportunistic, little bitch of a gold digger who sees dollar signs when she sees my big brother. I don't believe for a minute that you didn't know who he was or what he's worth," Jenna told her, almost growling.

"You play your poor, pitiful me story for him so he'll feel sorry for you, because that's the kind of man my brother is. He's compassionate beyond reason and he always wants to make everything better for everyone," she ranted on. "Well guess what, he'll eventually see through you. And I can promise you that when our parents show up next weekend, they'll definitely see through you. I might not have enough clout with my brother to make him see what's really in front of him, but I can promise you, he hangs on every word my parents say, especially our dad. And when Daddy tells him what he really thinks of you, you'll be out on your butt, right where you belong," she smugly told her.

Piper was floored by the outburst. "I haven't done anything to you. I don't understand why you think so little of me."

"Because, there's no way he could have fallen for you that fast, without you pulling something over on him. You figured out his weakness and now you're exploiting it. Gage feels a need to protect everyone and you've manipulated that quality in him to a fine art form. But it's just a matter of time. Evidently you're not as smart as you think you are or you'd have been more careful the other night and not let that picture get taken. Of course, I'll give you a little credit; you were smart enough to tip the press off so they'd get the original shots of you and Gage. What's your motive? Do want to break into modeling or acting, or do you just want everything that his money can give you?"

Piper sat for a moment, stunned by Jenna's words. How could Jenna think so little of her when she didn't even know her? "I had nothing to do with those pictures of us getting taken," she told Jenna honestly. "Someone at the hospital tipped them off. And secondly, I'm a pre-law major. My grandfather was a partner in one of the biggest law firms in Detroit. I've got a job waiting for me when I graduate from Columbia."

Jenna started slowly clapping. "Good job Piper, you've got your story down pat. Maybe you should use this as a means to get into acting. Seems like you've fooled a lot of people with your little act, but guess what, you don't fool me. You might as well save you're breath, because I'm not buying it."

Just then the driver pulled up at the store Jenna wanted to start at and she moved to push the button so the privacy window would roll down. "Could you take her back to her apartment building and then come back and wait for me, please?"

The driver nodded as Jenna rolled the window back up. "You know, you're really upsetting me and the last thing I need is to be upset. So, we can go with that story to tell the boys, or we can just say that you didn't feel well and wanted to go back. Either way, you don't feel well enough for us to go out tonight. You need to beg off and make sure that just Gage comes to supper tonight with Jordan and me. Understand?" she asked, before getting out and shutting the door.

No matter how hard she willed them not to come, the tears flowed anyway. Of course she was hurt, but she was madder than hell too. Jenna had absolutely no right to judge her like that, and if she thought for one second that she was going to just do exactly as she said, then she had another thing coming. In fact, come hell or high water, she'd be there with bells on tonight and Jenna could just deal with it.

GJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJGJ

Gage and Jordan walked up to the nurses' desk, taking off their caps and sunglasses. Gage had warned Jordan of what had happened here last time, so they were fully expecting to get lambasted by photographers when they left the building later on.

"I'm looking for Brandon and Leo," Gage told the nurse. "Could you tell me where they might be?"

Jordan tried not to laugh, as he watched the nurse turn red as her breathing became erratic at the thought of talking to Gage.

"They're in Leo's room," she managed to get out. "Would you like me to show you where it's at?"

"No thank you, I remember the way," he said with a smile, causing the woman to literally gasp.

Gage turned to Jordan and motioned with his head for him to follow and they were soon standing at the doorway.

Gage knocked gingerly on the door, "Knock, knock, can we come in?" he asked.

"Gage, you really came," Leo said in excitement.

"Of course I came. I told you I would, didn't I? And look who I brought with me," he said as he motioned for Jordan to come stand beside me.

"Jordan Hart," Leo said excitedly. "See, I told you they'd really come," he said to a boy that sat on the foot of his bed. "This is my brother Troy," he told the young men. "He told me that you wouldn't really show back up, but I told him you would."

"I promised and I'm a man of my word. I wouldn't have missed this," he said with a smile. "And how are you Brandon?" he said as he turned to the other boy.

"I'm good. Where's Piper?" he asked.

"She went shopping with Jordan's wife while we came here. Remember I told you that Jordan's married to my little sister. They're having a little boy next year and they'll be moving here too. So they went shopping for their new house," he explained. "But she told me to tell you that she'd be here to see you on Monday, just like always," he assured to boys.

Leo moved to raise his bed up slightly and Gage cringed when he saw the pain that crossed the little boy's face as the bed moved. "Jordan," he went on, "these boys are sports nuts, especially Leo. I think he could whip our tails in sport's trivia."

"Is that so?" Jordan asked as he made his way over to shake the boys' hands. "So you like the Rangers?" he asked he sat a bag up on the bed.

"I love the Rangers," Leo said excitedly. "I love the Giants, the Rangers, the Knicks, the Yankees, I love them all. New York rules," he said with a smile.

"New York definitely rules," Jordan said. "I brought you something and you're pretty special, because these aren't even out on the shelves yet. When I got hurt, they held up putting them out. But when I found out I was having a little boy, I wanted to have a jersey made for him with my number to hang in his room, and since I knew I was coming here to see you, I thought I'd better have two more made. So guess what, you two," he said as he pointed at Leo and Brandon, "have two of the first three Hart jerseys ever made."

"You're kidding?" Brandon said in awe.

"I wouldn't tease about something like that," he said as he pulled the jerseys out of the bag he'd brought. "I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and signed my name on them."

"You're kidding?" Brandon asked again.

"Nope, they're all yours, if you want them," Jordan said as he handed each of the boys a jersey. "And I promise that I'll have tickets for you for the first home game I play in next year. How does that sound?"

"Sweet!" Leo exclaimed. And then turning to Gage he asked, "Did you bring what you said you were going too?"

"Of course," Gage said as if insulted by the question. "You think I'm going to let this showboat show me up?" He then reached in and brought out two personalized number fourteen Giants jerseys. "They're autographed too. Plus, I think I owe Brandon a cap, right?" he asked as he pulled the cap out of the sack and tossed it to Brandon.

"Thanks," he said as he quickly put it on his head. "I told you he was a nice guy Dad," he said as he turned to the older man standing beside him.

"So," Jordan said as he pointed towards the television. "It would be a shame to let that game system go to waste. How about you two boys take Jordan and me on in a game?"

"You're going down," Leo said excitedly.

WIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWI

"You're kidding," Whitney said as she looked at her friend in awe. "You just told her that and then walked out the door?"

Ian had come over for some advice and they were up in Whitney's room, lying on her bed, facing each other.

"I know; I couldn't believe it myself. I basically just told her off and then walked out. I have no idea what she thinks about the whole thing and it's driving me crazy. But at the same time, it was surprisingly liberating. It's like I can go on with my life now that I got it off my chest."

"Wow!" Whitney said as she took it all in. "I wish she wasn't so mad at me, so she'd talk to me about it, but I tried to call her today and she wouldn't even pick up."

"Don't worry about it. She's just being Addie. By Monday, she'll probably be talking to you again."

"I don't know; this whole thing is getting pretty ridicules. She wanted me to be with Cam almost as much as I did all those years. And now, she can't stand it."

"She's just jealous. You've got everything going in your life right now and she feels like she's still stuck in the same place."

"Well, I don't want to talk about her and me anymore. I want to talk about the two of you. What are you going to do next?"

"I don't think I'm going to do anything. In fact, I can't even imagine being around her right now. I think I'm just going to lay low and see what happens. What do you think?"

"I think that's the wrong thing to do. You've planted the idea of you two together in her head now, but you know how stubborn she is, so I'm not sure it's going to be enough. I think you've got to make her jealous now, let her know what she's missing out on. I know for a fact that Madison has a huge crush on you. Ask her out Monday and make sure you do it in front of Addie. Let her know that you've said your peace and that now you're moving on," Whitney told him as the plan unfolded in her head.

"But I don't want to move on. I want her to like me too," Ian tried to reason.

"Trust me, the quickest way to get Addie to like you is to make her think that someone else does too and that she might not be able to have you after all. That's just how her mind works."

"But wouldn't that be using Madison, especially if she really likes me."

"Just don't lead her on. I wish Cam and I weren't grounded and we'd fix something up where it looked more like a group outing or something, but we know that can't happen, so just make it innocent. Just ask her out for a hamburger at Smelly Nelly's. Nothing too fancy, no movie or anything, just something after hockey practice, what do you think?"

"Are you sure I won't be using Madison? I'd feel bad if I hurt her."

"It'll be okay. And besides, who knows, maybe you really will end up liking her after you take her out," Whitney tried to reason.

"All I know; is that I don't know anything anymore," Ian admitted.

GJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJBGJB

"We just got schooled by an eight year old and a ten year old," Jordan said shaking his head after they had said their goodbyes and had walked out of Leo's room.

"I know, and the bad thing is, we can't even say we let them win. They beat us fair and square," Gage said with a laugh.

Jordan was about to say something else when he saw Gage's total demeanor change in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?"

"That's him," Gage said as he pointed at a man standing at a fold down desk in the hallway. "That's Bryce Scott, the guy that was with Piper in the pictures."

"Are you going to say anything to him?" Jordan asked.

"Hell yeah, I am. Wanna see the show?" he asked as he motioned for Jordan to follow him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, lead the way."

Gage walked up and slapped a hand onto Bryce's shoulder, startling the doctor. "Hey Bryce, long time no see. Oh wait, I just saw you this week. In fact, most of New York saw you this week. I bet you got a real thrill out of that, didn't you?"

"Listen Gage, I'm not intimidated by you in the least. I could care less who you are or what you do. I do however care about Piper."

"I'm sure you do. It was pretty evident in that picture how you feel about Piper. But sadly, I'm guessing you figured out that she doesn't quite have the same feelings about you. So tell me, how bad did it kill you when she turned her head and you ended up kissing her cheek?" Gage goaded on.

"Go to hell Venturi. You're just a passing fad that she'll get tired of soon enough and then just like always; I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Man, it must suck always being the best friend, platonic kisses instead of passionate ones, chaste hugs instead of warm embraces. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it sucks to be you, wouldn't you think Jordan?" he asked as he turned to his friend.

"I'd think so G, I mean, I'd hate to have pined after someone for that long, just to see it go up in smoke when the girl finds her perfect guy. Yeah, 'Sucks to be you', would pretty much cover it, though I might add hopeless cause to the mix."

"Whatever," Bryce said as he shook his head. "I'm not playing your game. But like I said, your life isn't what Piper is all about and it'll start to wear on her, trust me. She'll get tired of it and when she does, I'll be there."

"What a sad, pitiful world of delusion you must live in," Gage told him with a smirk. "If I didn't hate you so much, I'd almost feel sorry for you," he said before motioning for Jordan to come on. "Let's get out of here; it reeks of arrogant asshole in here to me."

"Well guess what," Bryce said before Gage and Jordan could turn to leave. "I bet this arrogant asshole has talked to Piper since you have, a very upset Piper in fact. You may think my world is pitiful, but I'm pretty sure yours in crumbling as we speak and you don't even know it."

* * *


	91. Chapter 91

**Citney/DerekGage/CaseyJenna/Dasey**

* * *

"See there Cam" Derek pointed out, "we've got to make sure that Christian has his eyes open, he missed a wide open pass to Spencer."

Derek and Sam had agreed that Cam could be sprung from his grounding for the purpse of watching game film from the scrimmage the previous night and Whitney had been ecstatic when Derek had told her that she was welcome to watch with them.

When Cam didn't automatically respond to Derek, Whit slightly tugged on his hair and spoke up, "Yeah, Christian should really keep his eyes open better, don't you think Cam?"

"Uh, yeah," he stuttered. "I'll make sure and keep an eye out incase that happens again," he managed to get out.

Just then Derek's phone rang, and looking at the screen, a huge smile crossed his face as he flipped it open and asked, "Hey Son, what's up?"

The others watched as the smile left Derek's face and he began to frown. "Whoa, slow down Gage. She did what?" he asked as he left the room.

"Well, so much for game film," Casey told the young couple as she got up from her chair. "Why don't I go get us a snack? Derek said we're ordering Chinese food tonight, but that's still a couple of hours from now."

Just as she was about to leave the room, her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hey Jen, how's the shopping going?"

Cam and Whit watched as much the same look that had just crossed Derek's face earlier, crossed Casey's. "You did what?" she exclaimed as she left the room.

"What do you think that's all about?" Cam asked Whit. He was sitting in an over-sized chair and she was sitting on the arm of it.

"I don't know; I'm just glad we're getting time out from game film. I think I was about to pass out from sheer boredom," she replied.

"Well, you just about got me busted," he told her as he pulled her down into his lap. "Do you know how distracting it is when you've got the most beautiful girl in the world playing with your hair and drawing designs on your neck? I'm serious Whit, you were killing me," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well it was dark, and I was bored and I thought I might as well do something to entertain myself. Besides, you know I love to play with your hair," she said as she moved her hand to the back of his neck.

"So how much time do you think we have before they come back?" Cam asked as he moved in to rub his nose against hers playfully.

"I'd say awhile by their reaction. Something big must have happened, and I'm assuming that it was between Jenna and Piper. She was really gunning for her when she left here."

"Well, let's let them sort it out because I don't think I can waste another minute of my time with you talking about them," he said as he moved his right hand to the back of her neck, burying his hand in her hair.

She moved in to kiss him and she was soon lost, just like always. When she was kissing Cam, nothing else mattered and nothing else existed, only the two of them.

He gently pulled away and began trailing kisses down her jaw as her hand gripped tighter into his hair.

"Do you have any idea how much I miss you," she managed to whisper.

Pulling away slightly, he stared directly into her eyes, "Baby, if you think its hard missing me, try missing you," he said with a smile. "In fact, I must be in Heaven now, 'cause I'm sitting here with my very own angel."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me, you've spent your time away playing that stupid pick up line game with Spencer and Christian. I hope you haven't been practicing your lines on other girls while we're apart. Though you are such a smooth talker, I'm sure they'd just be falling all over themselves," she teased.

"Oh, I've got the lines, trust me. I could have you swooning in about two seconds," he teased back.

"You've always got me swooning. But go ahead, lay 'em on me big guy, fire away."

"All right, but I'm warning you, these are Cam's guaranteed pick up lines. Please try to stay coherent and not faint dead away."

"I'll do my best," she said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Give it your best shot."

"Okay, I warned you," he said. "Hey beautiful, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by you again?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Excuse me sweetheart, but are you an overdue book?" he asked, trying to look serious.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Because baby, you've got fine written all over you," he said as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her.

This time there was no giggling, but a full out laugh. "Where do you get this stuff?"

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "We sit around and come up with them all the time. We try and see who can come up with the lamest ones."

"I'm guessing that you win every time?" she asked.

"No way, mine are guaranteed, like this one. Pardon me miss, but do you know CPR?"

"No, why?"

"Because you take my breath away," he said as he placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

Whit groaned.

He just smiled at her response and went on. "You wouldn't happen to have a map would you?"

"No, why?"

"Because I seem to keep getting lost in your eyes," he grinned.

"Cam, you might want to think about staying with me forever. I mean, I love you already and I'm pretty sure that if you dump me, you'll be spending eternity single."

"You insult me," he said with fake indignation. "Give me a few more chances. I'm sorry, but I just have to ask, do you by any chance happen to eat Lucky Charms?"

"No, why?" she said playing along again.

"Because gorgeous, you look magically delicious," he said before leaning over and tugging at her ear with his teeth.

Pulling away, he started in again, reeling one off after the other. "Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot? Did you have Campbell's soup today, because I have to say, you're looking mmm…mmm…good? Is there anyway I can get a picture of you; I really need it to show Santa what I want for Christmas? Apart from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?"

He was about to open his mouth to spout another one, but her hand shot up to cover it. "Please, no more. I don't think I can take it."

"I've overwhelmed you with my charm, haven't I?" he asked with a smile, after pulling her hand away.

"More like, I'm not sure I'll ever get the memory of this out of my head, no matter how hard I try. But even after all that, I have one question to ask you. Are you a magnet?"

He cocked his head and looked at her questioningly before he asked, "No, why?"

"Because even after everything that just happened, I'm still very attracted to you."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Okay, slow down son and start from the beginning," Derek said as he walked into his study and shut the door.

"She was horrible yesterday when we were looking for houses, but I tried to ignore it and smooth everything over with Piper. I told her that once Bitsy got to know her that she'd love her. I arranged a car for them to take them shopping today because Jenna wanted to shop for the nursery. Evidently, they didn't even get to the first store and Jenna was so horrible that she reduced Piper to tears and then told the driver to take Piper home, that she wouldn't be coming with her today," Gage rambled out.

Derek could tell that he was both very angry and very upset and that was a deadly combination. "Have you talked to your sister since this happened?"

"No, Jordan and I had gone to the hospital to see those two little boys that I was telling you about and we ran into Bryce at the hospital. I decided that I'd lay the law down with him and he had a nice little response back saying that he'd talk to Piper since I had and how upset she was. We left and I got on the phone as soon as I could and I called her. Dad, you should have heard her when she picked up the phone. She sounded horrible and I could tell she had been crying."

"Gage, I wish I had some magic solution to your problem," he told his son honestly. "But this is Jenna we're talking about, and unfortunately, she got the stubborn gene from both Casey and me, so she's headstrong. What is Jordan saying about all this?"

"Oh, he's being his usual lovesick self, so all he wants to do is make excuses for Jenna. He called her and it was sickening, listening to him sweet talk her and trying to appease her," he said angrily.

"Listen, you'd be making excuses for Piper in the same situation, and don't tell me you wouldn't. She's Jordan wife and if you'd been through everything they've been through in the last few months, you'd want to protect her with everything in you. We cannot have her relapsing. Now that doesn't mean that it gives her the license to act anyway she chooses, but look at it from Jordan's side, his wife's and son's health is at stake."

"I know that Dad; and I don't want anything to happen to them either, but I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to let her treat Piper that way. The four of us are supposed to have supper tonight, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe we just shouldn't see them again this weekend."

"Gage, you're going to have to work this out sometime and the longer you let it go, the harder it'll be. Listen, I'll call Jordan and see how things are on his end. Then I'll have him call you or I will. How does that sound?"

Gage sighed, "I guess. But I'm serious Dad; I won't let her treat Piper like that. I love my sister with every part of me, but I won't let her mess things up with Piper. Especially, when she's being completely irrational and there's absolutely no reason for her to react that way."

"Like I said, let me call Jordan and see what I can do."

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

"How could you Jenna? You know what Piper means to Gage," Casey said, chastising her daughter.

"How could I?" Jenna asked back angrily. "Am I the only one who sees her for what she is? How in the world can you take her side over mine when you haven't even met the little gold digger?"

"Jenna, I'm not taking anyone's side. All I'm saying is that you haven't even given the poor girl a chance. It sounds to me like she's putting out an effort and you're just being horrible."

"Of course she's putting out an effort. She's got to keep up appearances."

"Don't you trust your brother's judgment even a little? He's kept to himself basically his whole life, because he never knew people's true intentions. First he was Derek Venturi's son and then he was dealing with his own fame. His whole life, he's guarded himself because he was afraid they just wanted to be close to him for the fame and now that he's finally let his guard down and he's truly happy, you just want to take that away from him?"

"Do you really think she didn't know who he was?" Jenna asked in a huff.

"I think it's a real possibility Jenna. If hadn't met your dad or Max, and it had just always been me and your Nana and Aunt Liz, I can promise you the biggest sports stars in the world could have walked by me everyday and I would have never known it. I know I've never met Piper, but I've never seen Gage this happy. And that's all I want you my kids, to be happy. You know what it was like for Gage when he found out about you and Jordan, he wanted to literally kill him."

Casey paused, waiting for a response. "Right Jenna, he was furious, wasn't he?"

"Yes," she said quietly, knowing exactly where this was leading.

"But he sucked it up, didn't he? He went against everything he was feeling and he did what you wanted. He tried to accept it the best he could and did everything in his power to make it work because you're that important to him. Can't you just do that for him?"

"We're supposed to go to dinner with them tonight, but since I told Piper she wasn't coming I don't know what's happening."

"Have Jordan call Gage and try the dinner thing tonight. I'm not asking you to be all sunshine and rainbows tonight, they'll see right through that. I'm just saying, give it a chance. Watch them together; watch how they act, what they say. You'll be able to tell if it's real. You know what it should be like, you have that with Jordan. Just see if you can see it in them too."

"Jordan said that Bubba's really mad at me," she said quietly.

"Can you blame him Jen? How mad were you at him when he went after Jordan. Now turn it around and you know what he's feeling," Casey reasoned.

"I know, but I just love him so much and I don't want anyone to take advantage of him. He's too good a guy for someone to use like that," she countered.

"Well, until you know that she's actually using him, try and keep the hostility to a minimum. Like I said, I don't think it's like you perceive it. Call it a mother's intuition, but I just have a feeling that she's as crazy about him as he is about her. Don't ruin that for him. She'll push herself away if she thinks that his family won't accept her. Just think about how Jordan's mom feels about you. Nothing she says about you is the truth, but she won't listen to Jordan. You don't want to be like that, do you?"

And that was what it took, being compared to Jordan's mom killed her. More than anything in this world, she wanted Jordan's mom to accept her, to want to be a part of her and Jordan and Jackson's lives. "Do you really think I'm that bad?" she asked.

"I wasn't there, so I don't know. And if you were, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll try mom, I really will. Don't tell Daddy about this please. He'll be really mad at me," she almost begged.

"Sweetie, I think it's a little late. Gage had just called your daddy right before you called. If I remember correctly, your daddy said, 'She did what?' just before he left the room."

"Can you talked to him, make him understand."

"You know your Daddy loves you, he might be a little disappointed but he won't be mad. Like I said, just give it a shot. Have Jordan call Gage and see what happens tonight. Have an open mind and every time you have the urge to say something catty, think to yourself, I'm not going to turn into my mother-in-law, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "I'm really going to try. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"Alright, go get ready and call me tonight and tell me how it goes."

"I will, love you Mom."

"Love you too sweetie," she replied before flipping the phone closed.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Casey found Derek in his study, sitting at his desk, staring at his bookcase full of pictures. Walking over, she sat down on his lap and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "So how was your conversation?"

Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Which one? After I calmed Gage down, I called Jordan to get the other side."

"Good, because I just got off the phone with Jenna and she was going to talk to Jordan about everything. She's going to try Derek, she's going to have Jordan call Gage and see if they can still have dinner tonight."

"I don't know," he said as his arms snaked around her waist and placed his hands on her ever expanding stomach. "Gage was hell bent on keeping Piper away from Jenna for the rest of the weekend. If I wasn't sure about it before, there's no doubting it now, he's completely lost it for Piper. When he denies Jenna something, you know how bad it is."

"I swear, I thought it would get easier. I'm kind of looking forward to going back to the simplicity of middle of the night feedings and diapers," she told him with a grin.

"That's music to my ears," he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "We are going to have so much fun with this one," he said as he rubbed her stomach. "No matter what happens, we can't lose sight of that. I can't wait to do all the little every day things with her that I missed out on with the others."

"I'm not sure the world is ready for you to be Mr. Mom. You spoil them too much as it is. I'm not sure the poor baby will ever learn to walk, because you won't put her down long enough," she teased.

"And what's wrong with that? I'm going to love every minute of being with her."

Casey laughed. "Oh, you've come a long way baby," she teased. "Fifteen-year-old Derek would have rather eaten nails than talk like that."

"Fifteen-year-old Derek was stupid," he replied. "Now, rather than taking a trip down memory lane about my complete lack of judgment in my youth, let's talk about the complete lack of judgment that's sitting down in the den right now."

"I can't believe you've left them alone this long," Casey admitted. "I'm really proud of you Derek."

'Oh, I've been down there twice now, they just don't know it. Of course there was some kissing, but there was more talking than kissing, so I decided to let them have a little time to themselves."

"Go ahead and admit it, you and Sam are going to fold like an accordion. You two are never going to stick with it."

"Yes we are," he quickly replied.

"What's happening down there, is not sticking with it. But I'm not complaining, because it's the right thing to do. If they're here, where we know what's happening, then I don't mind at all. You know I thought you were being too harsh to begin with."

"Well, what's done is done and I think she really does feel bad about it. But I have to hope that the third times the charm with this one," he said as he hugged her gently. "This one is going to listen to her Daddy. I'm going to be too old for teenage pregnancy and late night hotel runs by then, so she'll have to be good."

"You just keep telling yourself that sweetie. Remember, ignorance is bliss."

* * *


	92. Chapter 92

**Jitsy/Page/JitsyPage**

* * *

"Look what I brought," Jordan said as he walked into the hotel suite.

Jenna looked up from her pillow and saw that he was holding her absolutely favorite candy in the world, chocolate covered almonds.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down beside her, dangling the bag in front of her.

She tried to put a smile on as she told him, "Thank you so much, they're my favorite. But I had a big lunch so I'll save them for later."

She saw the frown creep onto his face and she knew that he didn't quite believe her story. She also knew that he shouldn't, because she hadn't eaten a thing since early that morning, drinking only water during the day of shopping.

"I wouldn't want to spoil my supper tonight, would I?" she asked taking a different approach. "That is if we're still going," she said quietly.

"I just got off the phone with your dad and then I called Gage. As of right now, we're still on, though he said that if Piper continued to be so upset, he would cancel. Jen, how could you?" her asked her with disappointed eyes.

"I don't know Jordan, it just came out. I really had planned on just keeping my mouth shut and completely ignoring her, but then she started asking all these questions like we were friends or something and it just kind of spiraled from there. I really didn't intend for it to happen, it just did."

"I know baby," he said as he laid the candy on the table and lay down beside her, gathering her into his arms. "But you're going to have to get over this. Gage really likes her and from what I can tell, she seems like a really nice person. I know you're just looking out for your big brother, but I think he can handle this. I can't stand seeing you upset like this. It's not good for you or our baby," he told her as he rubbed her tiny bump.

"I know, really I do. I'll try my best, but I'm afraid the damage is already done," she told him honestly.

"Just put out an effort tonight and see what happens, if she doesn't take it as a sign of an olive branch, then that's her problem to deal with. Gage loves you with all his heart, you know that. If he sees you trying with Piper then he'll forgive you," he said as he placed a kiss onto of her head.

"What time are we meeting them?" she asked warily.

"At eight o'clock, so that gives us three hours, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Can we just take a nap?" she asked as she snuggled up tightly to him. "I'm just really tired and now that you're here, maybe I can sleep and try and forget about what happened for awhile."

"'K baby, close your eyes and get some rest," he said as he began to drag his fingers through her hair, something that he knew she loved. "I'll wake you up in a couple of hours and we'll get ready," he said as he felt her already relaxing in his arms.

"Love you Jordy," she murmured into his chest.

"Love you too, Jen," he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"You look beautiful," Gage immediately said as Piper opened the door for him. "I knew that dress would look perfect on you the minute I saw it today," he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Gage, you've got to stop buying me things, it just makes it look like what Jenna says is true, that I'm with you because of your money and fame."

"Listen, I've had all this money sitting in the bank with nothing to spend it on. I love buying things for you and to be honest, I'd buy you a lot more, but I know you'd pitch a fit," he told her as he helped her slip her coat on.

"But don't you see how it looks?" she asked him as she grabbed her purse off the entryway table.

"Why does she even have to know that I bought the dress? I won't tell if you don't," he told her with a wink and a grin.

"Well, she's definitely going to know that I didn't buy that jersey when I show up in it tomorrow at the game. And I'm pretty sure that she's going to know that I couldn't afford those shoes either," she tried to explain.

"It's none of her business and I'll tell her as much if she starts in on you. If it gets to be too much and you can't handle it anymore, just squeeze my hand or let me know and we'll leave, no explanation needed. Okay?" he asked as he drew her closer to him.

"I just don't think I should go. You could just have dinner with them and then when it's over, you can come back here and we'll watch a movie or something," she tried to reason.

"Sorry, not happening. I'm taking you out for dinner and I don't care who has a problem with it. The only problem I'll have tonight; is if you're unhappy. You look absolutely breathtaking and I can't wait for everyone to see you with me. Now, we're going to go and try and make the best of this and if it doesn't work out, then Jenna will have to get over it. Because at the end of the night, the only thing I care about is you," he told her sincerely.

"Are you sure you're real? I mean, you're a freak of nature on the football field and as crazy as it sounds, even a bigger freak of nature as a boyfriend. Where have you been all my life?" she asked as she looked up at him adoringly.

Leaning down, he whispered, "I've been waiting for you."

PGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJ

The two young couples sat quietly as they waited for their food to come. Gage and Jordan had made small talk, but besides that, it had been awkwardly quiet.

So though he absolutely hated being interrupted while he was out to dinner, Gage was almost relieved when a man walked up to their table, asking the obvious question, "Are you Gage Venturi?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?" he asked politely.

"My name is Brad and I was just telling my wife and our friends that it was you and they wouldn't believe me. Then they dared me to come over and ask you, I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, its fine," Gage told the man, trying to put him at ease. "This is my girlfriend Piper and my sister Jenna and her husband, Jordan Hart," he went on, making the customary introductions.

"That's right, Jordan Hart's your brother-in-law," he told Gage as he made the connection. "I'm a big sports fan; I follow all the New York teams religiously. I guess you're really bummed about having to miss your first season as a pro," he said turning his attention to Jordan.

"It was really hard at first, but it worked out for the best in the end," Jordan told him as he placed his arm around the back of Jenna's chair, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I'm sure that the Rangers were pretty happy that you weren't actually front and center when the story broke about getting your girlfriend pregnant," the man said. "That's not really the kind of PR they need, is it?"

Jordan wasn't sure if the man was just stupid, or if he hadn't thought about how what he was saying actually sounded. But he knew that he personally didn't like what the man seemed to be implying and that by the way Jenna tensed up at his words, that she was upset by it too.

"I could really care less about the PR problem it might have caused them. It was the best thing that could have happened to me," he said as he once again squeezed Jenna's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I mean, you got a living legend as a father-in-law in the deal; it almost guarantees you a hockey legacy," the oblivious guy went on.

Jordan could feel his face grow red and he was about to explode when Gage took over and tried to defuse the conversation.

"I think Jordan can make a legacy of his own without my dad's help. He was a first round draft choice after all," Gage reasoned.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes," Jenna suddenly said as she got up and headed towards the ladies room.

Just then the waiter came bringing their food and Gage felt a huge sense of relief. "It was nice meeting you Brad, but if you don't mind, our food's here and I need to eat and get back home. Big game tomorrow you know," he said, hoping that the guy would take the hint and let them be. He didn't know how much longer he could keep Jordan at bay.

"No problem, it was nice meeting you," Brad said before leaving, still oblivious to the damage he had caused at the table.

"Piper, could you please go and check on Jenna?" Jordan asked immediately. "I know how she treated you today, but I also know that what that guy said really upset her and I don't think they'd appreciate it around here very much if I went traipsing into the ladies room after her," he asked.

She glanced over at Gage and she could see the worry in his eyes too. "Okay," she said as Gage stood up to pull her chair out for her.

Piper's stomach twisted in knots as she made her way to find Jenna, imagining the tongue lashing she would take when she found her. Cautiously, she opened the door and looked inside, not seeing Jenna, though she could hear someone, and it sounded like a combination of someone sobbing and being sick. Walking on in, she stooped slightly to see under the stall doors and saw that someone was kneeling in front of a toilet, and it was obvious to her from the sounds inside that they were gagging and throwing up.

Her stomach began to twist even harder, knowing Jenna's history. There was no doubt in her mind what was happening in that stall, but what did she do about it? Did she leave and go get Jordan? Did she knock on the stall and risk the wrath of Jenna, once she figured out that she knew her secret?

She saw that Jenna was getting back up to her feet and she heard the toilet flush. Just as she was about to leave, so that Jenna wouldn't know she was there, the stall door opened and she walked out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jenna's eyes immediately grew big with the realization that Piper knew what she had just done. The tears began to stream down her face as she began to make the excuse, "I wasn't feeling well and I…"

Piper cut her off. "Please don't lie to me Jenna. I know what I heard, you made yourself throw up, didn't you?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jenna said, trying to act as if nothing was wrong. "Shopping took a lot out of me and I guess I've just over did it," she said, trying to keep up the facade.

"Listen, I know you don't like me and I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I can't ignore this. Either you level with me, or I'm going out there to get Jordan. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just can't let this slide."

Jenna closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that she was caught. Walking over to the sink, she silently washed her hands as she thought about what to say next. Finally, walking over to the sitting area at the entrance of the restroom, she sat down on a chair and began, "I haven't done that since I got out of the hospital, I promise. But today was so stressful, everything that happened with you and knowing that Gage was upset with me and that Jordan was disappointed. And then when that guy came over to the table and said that, it was all just too much. Don't get me wrong, I know that's not how Jordan feels, but to think that there are so many people out there that actually think just like that man, I can't help it."

She looked at Piper with pleading eyes, "I know I have no right to ask you this, especially after everything I said to you today, but I'm begging you, please don't say anything to Jordan or Gage. Jordan doesn't deserve to have to worry anymore than he already does, and if you tell Gage, there's no way he won't go straight to Jordan. I promise it was just the stress of today and that it won't happen again. I'm begging you Piper, please don't tell them."

Piper could feel the conflicting emotions whirling around in her head. "Jenna this is serious."

"Don't you think I know that?" she asked. "I deal with this everyday of my life, trying to be good, to stay on the right path. I promise it was just this one time. You can't tell them, I couldn't take it."

"You promise it won't happen again? I mean, I'd feel horrible if something were to happen later on and I could have prevented it," she reasoned.

"It won't, you have my word. I know we started off on the wrong foot and that it was all my fault, but if we could start over, I think I'd feel a lot better. What do you say?" Jenna asked.

"I'd like that Jenna, I really would. I care about your brother and it has nothing to do with who he is or what he has. You above all, should know how easy it is to be drawn to him. He's a dream come true."

"I know he is and I just don't want to see him get hurt. He's guarded himself for so long, that it was just strange that he went into this so fast and so willingly. But I can see that you care and I definitely see how much he cares about you, I just didn't want to admit. So, what do you say, how about starting over?" Jenna said as she reached her hand out towards Piper.

Piper reached to grasp Jenna's hand as she told her, "I want that too. But you've got to promise me that what I walked in on just now won't happen again. I won't be able to keep it from them again."

"I understand and thank you. Now, we better get back out there, they probably think we're in here having some big catfight or something," Jenna said trying to joke.

Piper shook her head and the two got up and headed out. When they opened the door they found Jordan standing right outside, running his hand through his hair nervously. There was an instant look for relief on his face when he saw the two women emerge. "I was giving you five more minutes and then I was coming in there, come hell or high water. Are you okay?" he asked Jenna as he brought her to him in a hug.

"I'm fine Jordan, really," she said, trying to sound reassuring as she glanced over at Piper, silently praying that Piper would keep her word and her secret.

* * *


	93. Chapter 93

**The Jitsy at the beginning of the chapter takes place the night of the dinner and the rest of it takes place on Sunday, the next day.**

**Jitsy/Page/PageJitsy/Page**

* * *

Jenna walked out of the bathroom and a smile immediately graced her petite featrues. There was her Jordan, kicked back on the hotel bed, barefoot and shirtless, in just his pajama bottoms, remote in hand, clicking through the channels on the television.

He was always telling her how beautiful and perfect she was, but nothing compared to the perfection that lay before her. She wondered if it would always be like this. Would she always feel her breath leave her, whenever she saw him? Would she always want him as much as she did this very moment? Her whole life revolved around him and it made her heart swell knowing that he felt the exact same way about her.

There was no way you could fake the emotions that Jordan showed. And knowing the unconditional love that he felt for her made her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, remembering back to what had happened in the restaurant bathroom earlier that evening.

She hadn't lied to Piper, it really was the first time she had made herself throw up since she had left the hospital, but she had found herself ignoring food lately, just as she had today. If she were alone, she didn't eat much, if anything at all, just choosing to sip water. But she always took what food was offered to her and ate it without a fuss, so she figured that evened everything out. And plus, her doctor's appointments had been going well and she was gaining slowly, so she thought that she must be creating a healthy solution.

Jordan finally noticed that she had entered the room and clicked off the television before opening his arms and motioning for her to climb into his waiting lap. She willingly crawled across the bed and snuggled up into his warm embrace.

He drew her closer to him and kissed the top of her head before murmuring in her hair, "I'm so proud of you."

She tried not to visible wince at his words, knowing that he had no right to be proud of her for anything.

Jordan moved his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. "You really made an effort with Piper tonight and it paid off. I could tell that Gage was thrilled. I know it was still kind of awkward, but I think you two are headed in the right direction, don't you?"

She gave him a half smile and nodded as she admitted, "She's a nice girl."

"Yah she is, and it's obvious how crazy Gage is about her. Maybe he finally found his Jenna."

"His Jenna?" she asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"You know; the one for him. I just want him to be as happy as we are. He's fought the whole relationship thing for so long, but I think that's over. I think Piper is the one for him, just like you're the one for me," he told her lovingly.

Her eyes welled up with tears as she thought about what she was hiding from him. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him what she had done earlier tonight, but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn't. It would totally devastate him and she knew that even if he didn't show it, it would make him think less of her. How could he love her when she was doing this to their son? She hated herself, but she loved him so much and the thought of disappointing him was enough to make her sick all over again.

"I love you Jordy," she said as she snuggled into him tighter. "I love you more than anything in the world." And she meant it, every single word of what she had just uttered. She had to get over this, she had to get better. There was no way she could risk losing him or their son. She had to find a way to get the thoughts and the doubts out of her head, because her whole world was right here in this very room and she couldn't let it slip away.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Piper reached for the phone and flipped it open without opening her eyes, a "Hmm," all that let the person on the other end know that she had indeed answered.

"Hey," a gentle voice greeted her from the other end.

"Gage," she gasped, sitting up in her bed, suddenly very awake. "What time is it; did I over sleep?" she asked in a panic.

"Chill Piper, it's still early. I'm about to head down to the stadium, but when I went and got my ritualistic coffee and blueberry donut I couldn't help but think of you and how we met. I just wanted to hear your voice," he told her.

Piper felt her stomach clench at the sweet words. "I can't think of a better way to be woken up," she told him, wanting him to know that she didn't mind at all.

"Well, I can actually think of a better way," Gage said half teasingly, half serious.

"Yah, well that probably isn't such a good idea. If you were here, I'd just want to cuddle with you all day and I wouldn't want to be held responsible by the whole city of New York for their beloved Giants losing a game."

"You're probably right, but I happen to be free tonight," he offered up.

"Real subtle, Venturi," she teased. "I tell you what, you bring home a victory and we'll spend all evening cuddling. I'll even throw in hot chocolate with marshmallows, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a date," he replied quickly.

"Alright then, it's official. Now since you so kindly made sure I woke up, I might as well get in the shower. It'll take me a long time to look good enough to wear the jersey and heels you bought me," she told him as she walked into the bathroom and turned the shower water on.

"Sweetie, you roll out of bed looking gorgeous," he told her honestly.

"Yah right, I'd look really good showing up with no makeup and bed head. I can just see the captions that the tabloids would put under those pictures."

"Does it bother you that much, that we're in the papers?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Of course I don't like it. I mean, I'm just a regular person, there's nothing special or interesting about me. I'm a pre-law student at Columbia and I volunteer at a hospital. But yet all of a sudden, just because I'm dating you, everyone wants to know everything about me and if they can't find it out, then they just make it up. I have to tell you, I just don't get that, it makes no sense at all."

"But it's not too much for you right, I mean you can handle it? It's not going to cause problems is it?" he began to ramble, wanting to make sure that she wasn't going to leave him because she was too overwhelmed.

"Right now its fine, I promise," she told him.

He cringed at her use of the words 'right now'. Did that mean that it wouldn't be okay later? "I wish I could make it go away Piper, but unfortunately it's just part of it. Hopefully, someone newer and more interesting than me will come along and they'll forget all about us," he told her, hoping that she would find some kind of comfort in it.

"It's okay, really. I just don't want them bringing my family or my friends into it. It wasn't fair to Bryce."

Once again Gage cringed, this time at the mention of Bryce. He knew that Piper held out hope that they would become friends, but he knew that there wasn't one ounce of him that felt anything remotely friendly towards Bryce and he'd bet his entire signing bonus that Bryce felt the exact same way about him.

"Don't forget, the car will come to pick you up at eleven and then you'll swing by the hotel and pick up Jenna and Jordan," he told her trying to change the subject.

"I'll be sure and be ready," she told him.

"And don't forget the passes I left with you last night," he reminded her. "Those will get the three of you back to the outside of the locker room so I can meet up with you after the game, right?"

"Right, they're already in the purse I'm taking," she assured him.

"Alright, I guess I better let you go, I hear your shower running and I don't want you to run out of hot water."

"Good luck Gage," she told him quietly. "I'm really happy I'm getting to watch you play today."

"I'm really happy you are too," he told her softly. "I'm just so thankful to have found someone like you. I don't have to worry about your motives or your intentions. You're always honest with me and you don't know how much that means to me."

She felt her heart pain at his words, knowing the secret she was keeping from him about Jenna. She didn't think she could do it. And if God forbid, something did go wrong, and he ever found out that she knew something and hadn't told him, he'd be furious with her and she just couldn't take that. She had waited her entire life for someone like Gage to come along and she didn't want to mess it up. She'd just have to find sometime today to talk to Jenna and explain that to her. If it was really only once like Jenna had said, then maybe it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Hey are you still there?" she heard Gage ask from the other end of the phone.

"Yah, I'm still here. I was just thinking about you and how happy you make me," she said with a smile, though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Me too," he said before telling her goodbye and flipping his phone closed.

They both stood still for a moment, the same thought running through both their heads, was it possible to feel like this so soon? And if it was, where did that leave them and what came next?

PGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJPGJJ

Jordan, Jenna and Piper stood outside the locker room in stunned silence. What had happened on the field had been totally unexplainable. To say that Gage had had a bad game was a major understatement. He had thrown three interceptions, fumbled two snaps and had overthrown and underthrown countless balls.

Piper had wanted to scream as the fans booed him as he went down the tunnel after the game. Didn't everyone deserve an off game every once in a while? How in the world could he go from fan favorite to the dog house so quickly?

They were now standing outside the locker room watching the televisions that were mounted on the walls as the players were interviewed by the media.

Piper held her breath as she saw a camera hone in on Gage as he threw his helmet at his locker. The reporter didn't seem phased by the action in the least and tapped Gage on the shoulder.

When Gage turned around, Piper could see the anger and disgust with himself on his face and her heart broke for him, and it continued to get worse as the reporter began to ask questions.

"What happened out on the field could basically be summed up in two words, train wreck," the reporter began. "What happened out there Gage?"

Piper could tell that he wanted to haul off and knock the guy to the other side of the room, but instead, he took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know. I guess it was just one of those days where nothing goes right. I'll just have to watch film and evaluate everything and be ready next week when we play the Jaguars," he told him diplomatically.

"So you don't think any outside forces contributed to your shoddy play today?" the reporter pressed on.

Gage's face grew redder at the questioning. "Like I said, everyone has an off day every now and then, and unfortunately for me, mine happened to be today."

"So," the reporter meddled on, "you don't think the current situation in your personal life had anything to do with your mind not being totally in the game today?"

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about or what you're implying, but this interview is over. You can ask me whatever you want to about every sucky play of the game, but my personal life is off limits," he said as he turned away.

"Well, you know there's a history of star NFL quarterbacks going into slumps because of the new women in their lives, dating all the way back to Jessica Simpson and Tony Romo, several years back," the reporter hounded on.

Piper heard Jordan murmur, "Oh God," as they continued to watch the train wreck unfold on the television screen.

"Your current girlfriend was recently spotted in the newspaper kissing another man outside your apartment building, wasn't she? I'm sure that's enough to make any man have a hard time concentrating," the idiot continued.

"Don't do it man," Piper heard Jordan whisper as she watched with dread.

Piper watched as Gage turned around and grabbed the reporter by the lapels of his jacket. "What part of my personal life is off limits don't you understand, moron?" he growled. "You'll get the hell out of my face right now if you know what's good for you, do you understand that?" He then shoved the reporter before throwing a sweatshirt over his exposed torso. He grabbed his jacket and his bag and a minute later, the door to the locker room slammed back against the wall as an irate Gage came charging out.

Gage tossed his jacket at Piper as he stalked down the hall. "You might want to put that on. Wearing my number right now is probably grounds for having beer, among other things, tossed on you."

Piper stood shell shocked as she watched Gage walk by her and down the hall. She glanced at Jenna and Jordan, who looked just as equally as lost as she felt. Coming to her senses, she hurried down the hall as fast as her four inch heels would allow.

"Gage, Gage," she hollered after him. "Wait up."

But he continued to walk at a pace in which she would never be able to catch him and finally she just stopped.

It didn't take long for Jordan and Jenna to catch up with her. She looked at them expectantly as if hoping they would know what to do.

"Don't take it too personal Piper," Jordan tried to reassure her. "Gage hates to lose, even if it's rock, paper, scissors and then to lose like he did today, I'm sure he's completely mortified. Gage takes everything personal and I'm sure he's just really mad at himself right now."

"I was supposed to go with him after the game. The driver was supposed to take you to the airport and I was supposed to go with Gage," she told them as she tried to get everything sorted out in her head.

"I'm sure the driver will drop you off at your apartment building after he takes us to the airport, but who knows, maybe he's out in his car waiting on you," he said, trying to reassure her that maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

They made their way outside and found that Gage had indeed already left as his personal parking space was empty. They climbed into the car and told the driver what was going on and then proceeded silently to the airport.

When they pulled up at the curb Jenna leaned over and gave Piper a hug as Jordan got out to retrieve their luggage. "It'll be okay Piper; I can tell how much you mean to him. He's just a sore loser and I bet that right now, he's feeling like an idiot for doing what he did."

Piper tried to paste a smile on her face as she told her, "Thanks Jenna."

"Listen, I want to thank you again for keeping our little secret, it means a lot to me," she whispered.

Just then Jordan stuck his head in the car. "You ready Bitsy? We've still got to check your luggage and we're cutting it close."

"I'm ready," she said as she reached to grab her husband's outstretched hand. "Like I said, don't be too hard on him. This isn't something that he's had to deal with too often, he's always the media darling."

"I won't be," she promised. "And it was really nice getting to meet you guys this weekend. I hope to see you again soon."

"You can count on it," Jenna said with a smile. "I've got a house to decorate now and I'm going to need a second opinion."

"I'd like that," Piper told her sincerely.

"Oh, and here's a tip for this weekend when my parents come," Jenna went on. "My daddy is a mercilous teaser, so take everything he says with a grain of salt. If he teases you, it means he loves you," she offered up.

"I'll remember that," she replied just as she heard her phone go off, signaling that she had a text message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that Gage had texted her. "It's him," she said as she held up her phone.

"Well, play nice, but not too nice," Jenna said as she began to close the door. "He still didn't have to act like that with you."

And then the door was closed and the driver was already pulling away from the curb. Piper took a deep breath before reading, "I'm sorry. I just remembered that you were supposed to come with me. Where are you?"

She got a grin on her face before typing in, "Freezing my butt off outside the stadium, looking for you."

"Oh God, I'm on my way."

"Chill," she hurriedly replied. "I'm in the car leaving the airport."

"Will you come up to the penthouse when you get back? I need you."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words. He needed her? That was music to her ears. She was so afraid that he was going to push her completely away after what she had witnessed at the stadium.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she sent, before leaning back into the seat. She smiled as she looked at his last message and read one more time, 'I need you'. Little did he probably realize how much she reciprocated those feelings. He was quickly becoming her world and that both thrilled her and terrified her. But as long as he felt the same way, she knew she could handle it.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Piper rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite and took a deep breath before knocking. She was surprised when the door immediately opened as if he had been waiting by it since they last corresponded.

"I…" she began, but was quickly cut of when he gently pushed her up against the wall. He began to trail soft kissed up her neck and across her jaw until he reached her lips. Bringing both his hands up to cup her face, he gave her the most gentle, tender kiss she had ever been a part of. When he slowly pulled away, he looked directly into her eyes as he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She brought a hand up to cup the side of his face and gently rubbed her thumb across the stubble that was beginning to form there. "It's okay," she told him reassuringly.

"No it's not," he said as he took her hand and led her over to his oversized chair, pulling her down with him so that she was nestled snuggly in his lap. "The way I treated you today was inexcusable."

"You were upset. That man was horrid and you got upset. It's completely understandable," she tried to reassure him.

He didn't immediately respond, instead, he pulled her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. She had no way of knowing the calm her scent brought to him, but as he breathed in deeply, he felt his world come back into focus.

"Everything's about to change," he whispered into her ear.

She felt her stomach clinch at his words. She had thought that everything was okay now, but maybe she had read him wrong. She pulled away from him slightly and managed to get out a shakey, "Why do you say that?"

He reached out his hand to push the stray strands of hair from her face and placed them gently behind her ears. And when she looked at him, the intensity she saw in his eyes took her breath away.

He licked his bottom lip and then bit on it gently for a moment, as is contemplating every word he was about to say. And then taking a deep breath, he answered her with another quesiton. "Can you see yourself loving me forever?"

Her blue eyes grew big at the words. She opened her mouth but then shut it again when nothing came out.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I need you to know that I can. I can see myself loving you forever Piper. I love you," he told her in the most sincere and heart clinchingly ernest voice she had ever heard.

She closed her eyes and took in his words, playing them over and over again in her mind. How did she get here? How did they get here so quickly? It had been an absolutely whirlwind, but even with all the ups and downs, she wouldn't trade a minute of it. Because in the end, she was right where she wanted to be, in his arms.

When she opened her eyes, she saw him still staring at her. And at that moment, if she had ever had any doubts, they flew straight out the window when she saw the look for pure adoration and love that shown in his eyes for her. And in that moment she knew, she knew the answer to his question.

"I can," she whispered back to him. "I can love you forever."

* * *


	94. Chapter 94

**Jitsy/Citney/Dasey/Page**

* * *

Jenna glanced over at her husband as they drove home, before quickly looking back out her window. They had just come from the first hockey game of the season, an out of town game that had allowed them to attend. Jordan was still banned from the school grounds so they would only be able to attend the away games.

She had to admit that her dad had done wonders with the team in such a short amount of time. They had gone from a bunch of mediocre players with one standout, to a team that played as a cohesive unit and did what it took to win. Of course Cam was still the star, but even he wouldn't have been enough if everyone else wouldn't have pulled it together and done their part.

Jordan had been uncharacteristically quiet since the game had ended, in fact he had been pretty quiet the whole game and there was no doubt in Jenna's mind as to why. She knew how badly he wanted to be in the box beside Derek, yelling out instructions and being hands on. She could tell that it was desperately killing him that he was in the stands instead of down on the floor where all the action was.

She could hear him mutter under his breath when one of the boys would make a mistake and she could see him wince when a play was busted. He wanted to be out there and it was because of her that he wasn't.

She glanced over at him one more time and saw that he was looking at her too. She gave him a half smile before turning to lean her head on the cold window.

"Hey," he said as he reached over to grab her hand. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her, a sense of worry very detectable in his voice.

She turned her head back to look at him and tried to look okay as she shook her head yes.

"Tired?" he pressed on, trying to get an answer out of her.

This time she answered with a shrug of her shoulders and managed a, "Maybe a little."

Jordan ran his thumb over the back of her hand in a comforting gesture. "We're only twenty more minutes from home. But why don't we go through the Taco Hut on our way home, I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry; I had a pretzel at the game. But you can if you want," she said, trying to make her voice sound as airy and cheery as possible.

"No, I had a pretzel at the game and then I had your pretzel at the game too," he corrected her.

"You ate my leftover. I ate part of it," she said, trying to sound convincing.

"Bitsy, you ate two bites of it and then told me you were too nervous about the game to eat and we didn't eat supper. Now, are you going to tell me what you want or am I just going to have to order for you?" he asked her pointedly, letting her know that the outcome of this discussion had already been decided and that she would indeed be getting some food.

"Jordan," she started, deciding that she would take a different tactic with him. "Do you know how late it is? I can't eat that greasy food this late. I'll eat a banana and some yogurt when we get home if that'll make you feel better. But please don't make me eat that greasy mess you call a meal right now. I know it will only make me sick."

She could see that she had made progress as she watched him mull over what she had just said. "Okay, I see what you're saying. But you'll eat something, right?" he asked, as if to make sure he understood their deal.

"I said I would. And beside, what I'm eating has to be much healthier for the baby than what you're suggesting," she said, playing her trump card.

"Yeah, you're right," he said with a grin. "I guess we don't want him coming out craving mucho nachos and guacamole right away, do we?"

"No," she said with a smile, knowing that she had won this little battle. "That will be an acquired taste that I'm sure you'll introduce him too quickly enough as it is."

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cam and Whit sat cuddled up on a bench at the airport, waiting for their flight number to be called. They were in high spirits after the game and the added bonus of spending the weekend together in New York City, only made it that much better.

"We haven't won our season opener since Jordan was a senior," Cam went on excitedly. "And they went all the way to the semi-finals that year. Maybe it's a good omen."

"Maybe," she said as she smiled up at her boyfriend. "All I know is that you were completely amazing out there tonight. And that group of scouts had their eyes on you the whole night."

"You think?" he asked as he smiled down at her. "It's just all so surreal. I've worked my tail off for four years and now it's finally all coming to a head. Every game counts and every play matters. They're looking for the best of the best."

"Well, they've found it," she said as she reached up and ran the back of her hand over his cheek tenderly before tilting her head up even more, letting him know what she wanted.

He gladly acted on the silent request as he leaned down to gently cover her mouth with his. And as their lips met, it amazed him how the importance of what they were talking about paled in comparison to what was occurring at that very moment. All that really mattered in the world was Whitney, his Whitney. And as long as she was with him, everything else was just gravy.

They were brought out of their dreamland by the ringing of Whitney's phone. Derek had relented just that day and had given it back to her, telling her that though she was still grounded to the house, he felt that she had done enough to deserve at least part of her grounding conditions to be lifted.

She pulled away reluctantly and dug in her pocket to retrieve the offending object. "Hello," she answered, slightly out of breath at the activity she had just been engaging in with Cam.

"Hey Whit," she heard Cody answer on the other end.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" she asked as she moved to lean her back into Cameron's chest, snuggling against him as he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"I just wanted to see if you were on your way yet," he told her easily.

"We're just waiting for our boarding call. It shouldn't be more that ten of fifteen more minutes."

"Well, I just wanted to remind you that I'll probably be sliding into the audition by the seat of my pants. I'm filming in the morning and they've finally agreed to let me catch a flight out there but then I'll have to head straight back after the audition to L.A. This director is a freaking dictator."

"Thanks for letting me know. I might have started panicking if it was getting close to time to go in and you weren't there," she offered up.

"Okay, well I'll let you go. But have a safe trip and I can't wait to see you again tomorrow."

"You too," she said as she flipped her phone closed.

"Let me guess," Cam said with frown, "lover boy?"

She looked at him questioningly, "How could I be talking to lover boy on the phone when he's sitting here with his arms around me?"

"Good answer," he said as a smile broke out on his face and he leaned down once again to capture her lips with his.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Casey fidgeted and pulled at the hem of her sweater nervously as she looked out the window of plane. She hated flying at night; it was just eerie to be up in the sky in the pitch black not seeing anything around you or below you.

"Hey," Derek said as she reached over to take her hands, stilling them from practically unraveling the sweater she wore. "What did that sweater ever do to you to deserve such treatment?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "You know I hate night flying and I just can't wait to see Gage. It seems like forever since I've got to hug my baby. And then after the game he had last week, I'm just sick that he'll let the pressure get to him and he'll do badly again. And then there's the whole meeting Piper thing and…"

"And you worry way too much," he interrupted her ranting. "Baby, everyone has a bad game every now and again. We're almost there so you won't have to be stuck inside this airplane for much longer. And as far as the whole Piper thing goes, if you feel nervous about meeting her, imagine how she feels about meeting all of us."

She smiled softly at her husband's soothing words. "I know, I'm just being silly. But you know me, I like everything to go perfect and everyone to be happy and…"

"And for you to be completely in control of the situation," he finished for her. "Gage is a big boy Case, he has his own life to live and he has to live with the way it plays out. No one was any sicker for my boy than I was. It was pure hell watching that unfold and then knowing the crap he was going to take from the media. And then for that reporter to try and blame his relationship with Piper for it was horrible. I wanted to go hunt down that little prick and introduce him to my fist, but I didn't, because I can't. And no amount of worrying about him is going to change a thing."

"I can't help it," she told as she leaned back and tried to get more comfortable, her back starting to ache.

He could tell by her actions that something was wrong. "You okay?" he asked as he reached out to grab her chin and turn her face to look at him.

"My back is hurting a little," she said trying to play it off, though in actuality her back was killing her.

He didn't like the look on her face as she gave him her answer, but he didn't press it, deciding that he would just keep a very close eye on her and make sure that at the first sign of stress or discomfort he would be on top of it, making sure that she was okay.

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"Calm down Baby, they're going to love you," Gage told her as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back. His family's flight was landing as he spoke and he could see the tenseness in her face and feel it radiating through her whole body. "If you can win Bitsy over like you did, then this will be a piece of cake," he told her with that heart melting smile that he seemed to only reserve for her these days.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her tightly to him. "All my parents care about is that I'm happy and that I've found someone that genuinely cares about me. I think those two things have both been achieved, wouldn't you say?" he said as he gave her a little squeeze.

She looked up at him and managed a genuine smile of her own. "I know how much I care about you, how much I love you, so hopefully that's enough to make you happy," she offered up.

"It's enough to make me ecstatic," he replied. "You and my mom have so much in common it's crazy. In fact, so do you and Whitney. You're going to make fast friends with both of them. And I know that my dad's going to fall in love with you, because like I said, you're going to remind him so much of mom when he gets to know you that he won't be able to help it."

"You just talk about them in such glowing terms. It's hard to believe that parents like that exist. Of course, I don't have any experience in the parent department, so I don't have much to go on," she told him wistfully.

It still broke his heart every time he thought about her story and the fact that she was raised with basically no family other than her maternal grandparents. She never let anything but the fact that they loved her dearly be known, but still, he knew that it wasn't the same as what he had been blessed with growing up. He'd had the unconditional love of not only his mom and dad, but also that of his Nana and Papa. They'd always been right there, at everything that he did, encouraging him to do his very best and supporting him no matter what the outcome.

And then there was his relationship with his little sisters, the complete centers of his universe until recently when Piper had come along and taken her rightful place, just slightly ahead of them. Those girls were his world and he couldn't imagine being Piper and not having the sibling bond that meant so much to him.

"Oh trust me, they're not perfect. My parents can bicker about the most trivial stuff in the world. I think it's a hold over from their youth. They love trying to get the upper hand on each other or proving each other wrong, but it's never big. It's just silly stuff. I think that's the reason I never dated anyone. I could never see myself having that type of relationship with anyone until you came along. I want exactly what my parents have," he told her honestly. "Just wait; you'll see what I mean. They can't keep their hands off each other even after all these years and they're more in love now that ever."

"It sounds wonderful," she told him wistfully. That's what she wanted too. But the only example she'd ever seen of such a thing was on television and in the movies. To her, those things were stories, fairytales. Surely no one could really live such a dream.

"There they are," he said excitedly as he pulled her up and dragged her towards the crowd that was coming down the ramp.

She took a deep breath and pasted on a smile as she looked at the group of people who meant so much to the man she loved.

When they reached them, Gage let go of her hand and immediately swooped in to hug his mom.

"There's my baby," Casey said as she cupped her son's face and looked up adoringly into his eyes. "I've missed you so much," she said as she went in to hug him tightly once more.

"I've missed you too, Mom," he said as he pulled away and moved to wrap his dad up in a big bear hug.

"Mmm," Derek said as he squeezed his son tightly. "You didn't have to meet us so late."

"Are you kidding? I've been driving Piper crazy all week, counting down the days until you guys got here," he said with that beautiful lop sided grin of his.

"Awe, so this is Piper," Derek said as she looked at the girl. And then rolling his eyes he feigned disgust as he told his son, "Is this the best you could do?"

Piper couldn't help but gasp at his words and watched as Gage's mom not so gently backhanded her husband in the stomach. "What did I tell you? No teasing until she gets used to you. You're going to give the poor girl a heart attack," she said as she moved towards Piper.

Taking the younger woman in her arms and giving her a reassuring hug before pulling away and giving Gage a pointed look. "Aren't you going to properly introduce us?"

"Oh yah, I'm sorry," he said as he came to his senses. "Mom and Dad, this is Piper Stephens. Piper this is my mom and dad, Casey and Derek Venturi."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Venturi," she said timidly. "I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you," she added.

"So he must not have told you how crazy a bunch we all are," Derek said teasingly. "He must really want to keep you around by sparing you all the wild details."

"Dad," Gage groaned.

Then they heard a throat clear and looked over to a slightly miffed Whitney. "What am I, chopped liver?" she asked playfully.

Gage swooped in and picked the girl up, bringing her feet several inches off the ground. "And this," he said as he set her on her feet, but still kept his arms firmly attached to her, "is our beautiful baby, Whitney."

Whitney rolled her eyes as she stuck her hand out to Piper. "I'm so ready for the new baby to get here. After almost sixteen years, it's going to be so nice to not be known as the baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby," Cam piped in cheekily.

"And this good for nothing guy over here," he told Piper as he motioned towards Cam with his thumb, "is Whit's boyfriend, Cam Shepherd."

"It's nice to meet you all," Piper said as her eyes ran across the entire lot.

Piper could instantly see that Gage, along with both of his sisters, had inherited their eyes from their mother. She quickly surmised that Gage must have gotten his hair and his chiseled facial features from his biological father, though Gage's smile, was unmistakably Derek's. Somehow, through years of father-son bonding, Gage had acquired that endearing lop sided, boyish grin of dad's, that tugged at her heart every time.

She watched as they all chatted lively, interrupting one another and laughing. So this is what it's like to have a real family, she thought to herself. She prayed that she would be fortunate enough to be able to share this one with the man beside her. She had grown to care so much for him in such a short time and it was hard to even remember what it was like before she had him in her life. And the thought of all this was enough to bring tears to her eyes and a smile to her face, realizing that this is what life was truly all about.

* * *


	95. Chapter 95

**Page/Citney/PageDerekBryce/Citney**

* * *

Piper woke with a start, being jarred around on her bed by a bouncing Gage. Sitting up quickly she rubbed her eyes and asked in a very annoyed tone, "What are you doing here?"

"You gave me a key, remember," he said nonchalantly, ignoring her obvious annoyance.

"I know how you got in here, hotshot. I asked, why you're here?" she said as she cuddled down into her comforter once more.

Gage lifted the covers and crawled in with her, burying his face in her hair for a moment, breathing in what was fast becoming his favorite scent. "I was talking to Dad on the phone and he asked me what I wanted to do today. Mom's going with Whit to her audition and I told him that I'd like to take him to the hospital to see Leo. I didn't get to go with you Monday and I know he'd get a kick out of meeting Dad, I mean the guy's a living legend in hockey circles."

"You're not the least bit proud of the guy are you?" she teased as she turned to face him and snuggle into his chest.

"Damn straight I'm proud. My Dad accomplished some amazing things, and he did it in almost half the time of anyone else. He still had at least five more years in him, but he retired and never missed a scrimmage or game the whole time I was in high school. By then Jordan was a big part of our family and he never missed out on his stuff either."

Piper couldn't help the smile that covered her face, though a flash of pain did run through her heart for a moment. To see a family so devoted to one another fascinated her. Sure her grandparents had loved her, but there was none of the comradery that she had witnessed at the airport last night between the Venturi's. There was an ease about their relationship that she truly envied, truly desired. She wanted to be a part of something like that so badly. Actually not something like that, but that itself, this family, these people were what she desired. How could a person not want to be a part of it when it had produced something as wonderful as Gage?

"Hey," he said as he ran a thumb across her cheek. "Am I boring you? You look a million miles away."

She smiled her best smile at him and shook her head no. "I was just thinking about meeting your family last night and how wonderful they all are. I loved seeing you interact with your parents and with Whitney too. You two have a different dynamic to your relationship than you and Jenna," she offered up.

"I told you, my parents are great, the best. And I also told you that they'd love you, and I was right about that too. Dad basically pretty much laid it one the line this morning on the phone. He told me that if I did anything to screw it up that he'd personally come and inflict both emotional and physical pain upon me," he told her with a grin. "I told you they'd love you. Mom thinks you're absolutely beautiful and I certainly can't argue with that either," he told her as he moved to kiss her lips gently.

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean, your whole family is beautiful. I've seen Whitney's commercial and her ad pictures, but they don't come close to doing the girl justice. No wonder she's a model."

"I know," Gage said proudly. "And did you notice the girl had her hair in a ponytail and didn't have a lick of makeup on. Don't get me wrong, I love Bitsy, but that girl is so high maintenance, I don't know how Jordan lives with it. But Whit, she's always been that way. I can promise you, to this day, right now, she has no idea how absolutely stunning she really is. It just never crosses her mind to think of herself as anything special."

"She's a sweetheart too. I loved to watch the two of you tease back a forth last night. You really miss them all, don't you?" she asked gently.

"I miss them like crazy. You're the only thing that keeps it bearable. Bitsy was always the antagonist, wouldn't leave me and Jordan alone for anything. She always had to be the center of attention. But Whitney, she was just there, practicing her dancing and her singing or just curled up with a book. She's so sweet and innocent that all you want to do is protect her and I have to say I was really good at it. It's been really hard to back off and know that she has Cam to do that now."

"So you don't like Cam?" she asked as she ran her fingernails down his arm, across the sweatshirt that he had on.

"Oh no, I loved Cam. He's always been in our lives, but he was always so gaga over Bitsy. So to see him with Whitney like that, to know they have the relationship they do, I can't say that it doesn't bother me. Like I said last night, she's our baby and she always will be. And even though I'm not her dad, I can't help it, she's still my baby too and it's hard."

"But there's a new baby coming to look after," she offered up with a smile.

"I know and I can't wait. Football will be over by then and I plan on spending a ton of time in Canada with them. And then two months later, Jackson will be here. Dad and Jordan better watch out because I can promise you that kid will have a football in his hand before they even think about shoving a hockey stick in there."

Once again, Piper marveled at the man beside her. To find someone that valued family like she did. Someone that had what she had always yearned for and to know that she could share in that with him, meant so much.

"And that's not even the best part," Gage went on, bringing her out of her thought and back into the real world. "If Whit gets this part on Broadway, they'll be moving here in June. Can you imagine how great that would be? Jordan and Bitsy's new house is less than fifteen minutes from the city and then Mom and Dad would be here too, with Whit and the new baby. We'd all be together again," he told her with so much excitement that she couldn't help but to get caught up in it.

"That would be amazing," she told him sincerely. "I know how much that would mean to you."

"I can't tell you how much I miss them. Four years of college and now the pros, I feel like I've missed out on so much. Summers just aren't enough. I want them around all the time, so keep your fingers crossed for Whit today and pray that this audition goes well."

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

"Whit?" he asked as he answered his phone. He was really surprised to hear from her. Her audition started in about an hour and he knew that when it was close to show time, she pretty much shut herself off from everything and everyone.

"Cam, I need you," she told him desperately.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked in a panic. "Are you okay?"

"I just found out that Cody's still in California. He couldn't get away from filming, but he's only just now telling me. Really nice of him, huh?" she said with an air of disgust in her voice that Cam had to admit please him.

"Calm down beautiful," he said, though he knew he might as well save him breath. She was in panic mode at the moment and not much could calm her down.

"I can't. I need you to come down here now," she told him almost desperately.

"Okay, give me the address and I'll catch a cab. I don't know what good I'm going to do, but I'll be happy to sit there and hold your hand until the audition," he told her, already digging through his bag to find something to throw on.

"No, you don't understand. I need you to audition with me," she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" he asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Where the hell was this coming from?

"You know the songs; you even know most of the dialogue. We had been practicing this for a while before the whole modeling thing came along and we had to cancel the musical. You know this Cam and I need you to do this with me. Otherwise, it'll be some old guy or woman running lines with me and it just won't be the same. Besides, having you there will be the best thing, you make me calm and right now, I'm far from calm."

"Whit, do you have any idea what you're asking me to do. Remember, I'm the guy that still has to worry about losing the entire contents of his stomach every time he goes on stage. I'll come down there if you want, but please don't ask me to be your audition partner. What if I screw up and it causes you to screw up. I'd never forgive myself if I did something to cause you to lose this opportunity," he said, trying to reason with her and talk some sense into her.

"Please Cam, I'm begging. If you don't do this, then you'll be causing those things. You're exactly what I need right now. Please, I'm begging you; will you come do this for me?"

"God baby," he said as he sat down and ran a hand roughly through his hair. "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?"

"Listen, you can use the script. They don't expect anything out of you. They know you're not a professional. It's not like you're the one auditioning, they don't expect anything from you at all. I just need you to come do this with me, please?" she begged.

Cam let out a deep breath and asked, "What's the address? I'm throwing my clothes on now and I'll catch the first cab I can."

PGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGDPGD

"I really want to thank you for doing this Mr. Venturi," Piper said as they walked towards the hospital entrance. "Leo is going to absolutely die when he see you walk in his room. His friend Brandon got to go home Monday morning and he was really bummed out about it when I was here that afternoon. I know this is just going to make his day," she gushed on.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at the girl's lavish praise, and really he didn't know what the big deal was. He hadn't had to think about it for a second when Gage had suggested that they come down here so he could meet the little boy that he had heard so much about. Gage had taken a liking to the kid instantly and had shared his story with him. From what Derek understood, Leo would probably never leave the hospital again, and anything at all that he could do to bring some joy into the poor kid's life, he was all for.

"Please Piper, call me Derek. Every time I hear Mr. Venturi, I look around to see where my dad is," he joked with her.

"I'm sorry Derek, but still thank you so much," she said as they road the elevator up to the pediatric cancer wing.

"It's not a problem, really. In fact, I'm looking forward to it. Gage has nothing but wonderful things to say about this place. Maybe we should look into doing some sort of benefit for them in the next year."

"That would be wonderful," she said as her eyes grew big. She could only imagine would they would be able to do with the celebrity of Derek and Gage Venturi behind them.

The elevator door opened and Piper hurried out. Derek placed a hand on Gage's elbow and stopped him for just a moment as he whispered, "Point out the competition if he's here. I want to see this sucker for myself."

Gage nodded in acknowledgement as they walked off the elevator and stopping for a moment he whispered back, "Speak of the devil, there he is now," he said as he pointed towards where Bryce was standing up from talking to a family.

Gage immediately recognized the family that he was talking to as Leo's. He had just met them the past weekend with Jordan. He was immediately worried by the serious look on Bryce's face but he was terrified by the look of shear despair on the faces of Leo's family.

He looked to Piper and saw that she had a panic stricken look on her face as well as she turned to him and whispered, "Oh no."

He watched as the tears welled in her eyes and saw Bryce walking towards them.

"Please, no," Piper whispered to Bryce as the tears began to trickle down her face.

Bryce closed the ground between them and immediately gathered her in his arms. He held her tightly for a few moments before he gently pulled away slightly, still leaving her in his arms. "I'm sorry Piper, he went into a coma last night and by this morning, he wasn't able to breathe on his own. His family didn't want to put him on life support; it would just have been prolonging the inevitable. He went peacefully about an hour ago."

Piper dissolved into tears at his words and threw herself against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Bryce held her as she cried, stroking her hair, rubbing her back, whispering in her ear. Anything he could do to try and ease her pain.

And all the while, Gage stood and watched Bryce comfort his girl, a mixture of heartache for Piper and Leo's family and both hurt and anger also, that she was finding solace in the arms of someone else, coursing through his veins.

Finally, he felt his dad slide his arm around his shoulder and pull him against him, trying to comfort him, knowing how hard this must be for him.

Gage slid his arms around Derek's waist and hugged back, thankful his dad was here to help them through this.

"Why don't you go over there and check on Piper. I'm sure she'd like that," Derek prodded to his son gently.

Gage nodded and pulled away from Derek, making his way over to where Bryce and Piper stood, still holding onto to one another.

Gage reached out timidly and placed a hand on Piper's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Piper," he said almost questioningly, not knowing really what to say or do.

Piper looked up and saw him and immediately her face melted again, but this time she pulled away from Bryce and threw her arms around Gage as fresh sobs escaped her.

"Ssh baby," he said as he buried one hand in her hair as he gently rubbed his other on up and down her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept repeating as he placed soft kisses on top of her head. "I don't know what else to say," he told her honestly.

She pulled away slightly and looked up at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks and glistening in her beautiful blue eyes. "Just hold me," she told him brokenly.

"I can do that," he said as he pulled her once again tightly to him, "I can definitely do that."

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cameron hurried out of the cab and up the stairs, looking for the number of the audition room that Whitney had told him she was in.

Finding it, he took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for what was to come, though he knew in reality that there was no way that would happen. Taking one more deep breath, he twisted the knob and walked into the room. He glanced around quickly and his eyes stopped on the beautiful brunette sitting in the corner, wringing her hands nervously.

He quickly made his way over to her and bent down until he was at eye level with her. "Hey sweetie, I'm here," he told her as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "I hope I'm not late."

"No your fine," she told him as she threw her arms around him. "Cam, you're the best, I'm serious. If there was an award for the best boyfriend in the world, you'd win hands down."

"Well, I don't know about that. All I know is that I love you and I know how important this is to you. And those two things added together are the only reason I'm here."

"I love you too," she told him. "I promise, I owe you big time. You name it and we'll do it. I'll watch every hockey game that comes on TV this year with you if you want."

"Nah, that's too easy. I'll have to think of something a lot better than that," he teased.

Just then they were interrupted by a serious looking man. He approached them and handed several pieces of stapled paper to Cam. "Whitney has warmed up, but if you'd like, we have a pianist who would be happy to run scales with you and help you get warmed up."

Cam took the papers from the man and shook his head, "That's okay. I'm just here for Whit. I'm sure my voice is going to crack from nerves anyway, no matter how warmed up I am. I'm just hoping I don't throw up and ruin your wood floor," he told him with a laugh, though he was completely serious.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's happened," the guy said reassuringly. "Well, since Whitney's ready and if you're sure you don't want to warm up, I guess we're ready."

Cam nodded his head and grabbed Whitney's hand, pulling her up to follow the gentleman. They went into another room and saw the pianist sitting at a large grand piano along with four other people, sitting behind a table, notebook and pens in hand.

"Okay," the gentleman, who Cam assumed was the director, stated, "we'll be starting with 'Start of Something New' and then we'll do the dialogue that follows. After that we'll do 'What I've Been Looking For' and 'Breaking Free', how does that sound?"

"That's fine," Whitney told him with a smile.

Cam looked down and found that everything the man had mentioned was in the stapled papers that he had handed him, though he knew he didn't need it. Tossing it into a chair he said, "I'm good."

The director pointed at the marks in the middle of the room and told them, "If you'll stand there, the pianist will give you your intro and then Cam you'll be starting the song."

Cam nodded and he took Whitney's hand and as they walked to their places. Releasing her hand, he glanced over to the piano and nodded his head, singly that he was ready.

The music started and Cam's mind went on autopilot. He knew these songs front and back and even the dialogue, because that was the part that they had practiced so much, the beginning.

He forgot everything around him and just focused on Whitney and how amazing she was. He just tuned everything else out and concentrated on Whitney and before he knew it, they were singing the last words of the last song. As Cam held her in his arms and looked straight into each others eyes the music ended and there was complete silence for a moment, before they were brought back to reality by the director's voice.

"Wonderful," he said as he made his way over to them. "Cam what do you do?" he asked the young man.

"What do I do?" he asked confused.

"I mean, how old are you, what do you do, what are your plans?" he prodded.

"Oh, I'm a senior in high school. And pretty much I go to school and play hockey," he told him matter of factly. "Well and hang around and keep an eye on Whitney all the time. I've got to beat the guys off of her pretty regularly," he teased.

"I'm sure you do," the director said with a smile. "So you don't normally sing? I mean, you just did the complete audition without any prompts or script."

"Cam is very musically talented," Whitney interrupted and Cam shot her a look, but she wasn't deterred by it in the least. "He plays the guitar and you just heard what an amazing voice he has. Plus, he's even started writing his own songs," she said proudly.

"Whit, they're horrible," he said, embarrassed by her gushing praise of him.

"Cam they're wonderful. He literally brought the house down at our musical review this fall. We did a duet of 'Summer Lovin', but his 'Greased Lightening' was amazing. But the best was when he just sat on a stool and played his guitar and sang 'She's got a Way about Her'. I'm serious, you could have heard a pin drop, the audience was so quiet. He got a standing ovation," she went on, showering well deserved praise.

"So you are in theater class?" the direction asked.

"Oh no, it was a benefit for the theater department and Whitney talked me into helping out. I'm not much for the stage."

"Don't be so modest," Whitney chided. "He played Linus in 'You're a Good Man Charlie Brown' and he was wonderful, simply wonderful. You should have heard him sing, 'My Blankie and Me', it was amazing."

"Whit, I was twelve and I threw up the minute I got off the stage. As if it wasn't humiliating enough already, I had to worry about losing the entire contents of my stomach on stage the whole time," he said with a shudder. It still made him nauseous just thinking about the whole ordeal.

"So what are your plans after graduation?" the director pressed on.

Cam looked at him, trying to figure out why he was so interested in him, but answered, "I'll be playing college hockey somewhere. I've got scouts from Canada and America looking, but I think I'll probably be coming to the States to play."

"So you don't have any desire to pursue anything in the entertainment field? This doesn't interest you at all?" the director asked.

Cameron tried to hold it in but couldn't help it, and his laughter soon rang through the room. "Uh, no Sir, that's never even crossed my mind."

"That's really too bad Cam, you're a natural at this," he told him.

Whitney smiled up at him and watched as Cam's jaw dropped. "He just doesn't get it Sir, but I'm glad you told him too because he won't believe me or either one of our moms. He's amazing, isn't he?" she asked as she put her arms around his waist and hugged tightly.

"He's a little raw, but like I said, he's a natural. I've seen guys who've spent their whole lives preparing for an audition like this who didn't do half as good."

"Well thanks, but I think one Broadway star in the family will be enough. I'm pretty sure that my calling is skating around on the ice, not dancing around on the stage."

"Well, think about it. I'm serious; you've got something that can't be taught kid."

"Like I said, thanks but no way. Now, what did you think about Whitney, she's amazing isn't she?" he said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, she's everything we thought she'd be and more. We were almost positive after watching her tape that she was our Gabriella, so today was more of a formality, just to make sure that she could handle a little pressure. And of course, she exceeded our expectations."

He then turned his full attention to Whitney, "If you were to be cast, we're going to start practice in June and we'll be doing some preview stuff in August and then opening on Broadway in September. Would that be a problem for you?"

"Well, I'll have to talk to my parents. My mom is waiting in your office and I'm sure you noticed that she's having a baby. She's due in March and then my big sister Jenna is due in May. But since my brother lives in New York, I'm sure I could stay with him until everyone got relocated. I'll have to talk it over with my parents, that's okay isn't it?"

"Of course it is, but just know, we'd love you to be our Gabriella. I hope we'll be telling you welcome to Broadway very soon."

* * *


	96. Chapter 96

**Page/Dasey/Citney**

* * *

Derek walked up to where his son stood, Piper holding on to him like a life line. "Listen Son, why don't you take Piper over and pay your condolences to Leo's family. I just missed a call from your mom and I'm sure she was calling to tell me how Whit's audition went. Take your time and I'll meet you outside the front entrance, okay?"

Gage shook his head in understanding and watched as his dad got on the elevator, then he gently pulled away from Piper just far enough to be able to see her face as he spoke, "Are you up for going over to talk to Leo's family? There are some things I'd like to discuss with them," he asked her softly as he brought the back of his hand up to caress her cheek.

She shook her head and pulled away to wipe her eyes. After that she reached down and took his head, as if to draw strength from him. He squeezed it tightly before leading her over to where the family sat.

Gage cleared his throat and the family looked up at the young couple. Gage tried to give them a reassuring smile as he moved to place an arm around Piper's shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "I don't know if you remember me," he started off.

"Off course we remember you Mr. Venturi," Leo's father interrupted.

"Please call me Gage," the younger man insisted. "I just couldn't leave here without telling you what Leo came to mean to me in such a short time. I feel truly blessed have known him," he said sincerely.

"You were all he talked about for the last couple of weeks. And then when you held up your end of the bargain and brought your brother-in-law last weekend, when most guys would have just thrown out empty promises and never came back, you don't know what that meant to all of us. You helped to make his last few days wonderful. We can never repay you for that."

Gage felt the tears forming in his eyes and blinked quickly, trying to force them away, but it was made that much harder by the choked sobs that were escaping from Piper. "Listen, I hope you don't think I'm being to forward, and maybe this isn't the time, but I need to say this, I need to ask you this. And please don't be offended, that's the absolute last thing I mean to do."

"What is it?" the older man asked.

"I can't imagine how difficult things must have been for you in the last year. From what I understand, Leo was in and out of the hospital quite a bit and his last stay here has been several months. Like I said, I don't mean to offend you in the slightest, but I'd count it a great privilege if you'd allow me to pay Leo's medical bills for you. I'd also like pay for any expenses incurred from the funeral. I'm serious," he rushed on, "I'd count it an honor if you'd let me. That little boy was special and I just want you to be able to concentrate on that. Please, just leave the finances to me?" he pleaded.

Leo's mother began sobbing into her hands and Leo's father let the tears flow freely down his cheeks, unashamed. "Gage, I can't tell you what that means. Even with my insurance, I've been working two jobs trying to make ends meet. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything. And I'd also like to get with you later, when things have settled down a bit, and talk to you about maybe starting a charity in Leo's name. Something for children with types of pediatric cancer. Maybe a make a wish type thing. And I'd also like to do a yearly benefit to raise money for whatever you'd like it to go too. If you want it to go to research that's fine or maybe it could go to the hospital, or to families like you, that need a little help getting by."

This time the man broke down in sobs and reached out to pull Gage close to him. "Thank you so much. To know that his name will go on, that his life will mean something to people who never even knew him is more that I could ask for."

"Like I said," Gage told the man with a sad smile, "Leo was special and everyone needs to know that."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Hey Babe, I'm sorry I missed your call. What's up?" Derek asked as he left the hospital.

"No problem, I figured you were caught up in the hospital and couldn't answer."

"Yah, it's been a rough morning," he offered up as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"What's wrong, did the little boy take a turn for the worse?" Casey asked, her voice full of what Derek considered motherly concern.

"He had just passed away when we got here. It was horrible Case. Piper went to pieces and Gage was basically shell shocked. They finally pulled it together enough that when I left to call you, they were going to go talk to his parents."

"That's horrible," Casey gasped. "We're so blessed Derek."

Derek smiled. He could just imagine Casey on the other end of the phone, rubbing her baby belly, a stricken look on her face. "That we are Baby. And speaking of our blessings, how did our baby girl do?"

"Well, good enough that we need to decide if we're serious about moving to New York this summer. They loved her and think she's perfect for the part," Casey gushed, so proud of Whitney.

"Well, there was never any doubt in my mind they'd love her. What's not to love," he said just as proudly. "It sounds like we've go a lot to discuss and I'm thinking that there's no way that Gage will leave Piper tonight after everything that's happened. What do you say I hire a limo and we let Whitney go to the hockey game with Cam, sort of a celebratory thing? They'll have the night to do what they want."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Plus, I think it would mean the world to them that you trust them enough to allow it to happen. She might be more excited about this than the offer of Broadway," she teased.

"Don't go there, you'll make me rethink this whole thing," he playfully growled.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"So," Whitney teased, "are you sure there's no way to get you to replace your hockey dreams with that include your name in lights on Broadway?"

"Dream on Baby," Cam said with an exaggerated shudder, trying to emphasize his point. "I definitely want fame and fortune someday, but it'll come with skates on my feet, not dancing shoes."

They were sitting in a restaurant that Gage had suggested and were just finishing up their meal and waiting for their dessert. They still had a bit of time before they needed to leave for the game, so they were just taking their time and enjoying one another's company.

"But still, it was amazing to hear them talk about you like that. Not that I didn't know it already, but like I told him, for someone completely unbiased to feel that way is a major thing."

Cam shrugged his shoulders. "I would have actually liked to have kept it between me and you. Now that you blabbed to your mom about it, you know there's no way she won't tell my mom too. I fact, I can't believe she hasn't already called and told her. God, can you imagine what I'm going to have to listen to when I get home?" he asked, and this time the shudder that followed was real.

Just then they were approached a woman and her two young daughters who appeared to be about ten and fourteen. Whitney looked up at them and smiled, wondering what they could be wanting. Maybe they were visitors and thought that they were actual New Yorkers and wanted directions or something. Thinking that must be it she asked warmly, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," the woman said hesitantly, "but my daughters' are convinced that you're the girl from the cosmetic commercial, you know the one on television. And then it has that webisode thing on their website where you can watch you doing different things at school and around your town."

Whitney's smile grew bigger, though her face grew flush with embarrassment. "Yes that's me, my name's Whitney Venturi," she said as she extended her hand towards the woman.

"I'm Molly Collier," she said as she took the hand that was offered to her. "And these are my daughters, Macie and Madison."

Whitney pulled her hand away and offered hellos to the two girls.

"I hope it's not too big of an inconvenience, but I'd love to get the girls picture with you, would that be okay?" Molly asked.

"Sure, that's no problem," Whitney said as she picked her napkin up from her lap and sat it on the table. "Is here okay, or do you want to go to the lobby."

"No, like I said, I don't want to inconvenience you, here's fine."

Whitney motioned for the girls to come stand beside her, one on each side. "Is this alright?" she asked politely.

"That's perfect," the mother said as she snapped several shots.

Once she was finished, she told Whitney once again, "Thank you so much. I know it seems like such a touristy thing to do, but all their friends just love your commercials. In fact, for Christmas they all want the perfume and everything else."

"Like I said, it's no problem. I'm just kind of shocked that you recognized me. I've never really gotten that before. Of course, at home I'm just Whitney Venturi and I really don't travel that much to get recognized."

"Well thank you so much. I didn't mean to bother you and…" she paused then as she looked at Cam.

"Oh, I'm sorry; this is Cam Shepherd, my boyfriend. He's here with my family this weekend on a short get away. I don't know if you're aware, but my brother is Gage Venturi, the Giant's quarterback. We're here with my parents this weekend to watch him play."

"My husband follows your brother religiously. We're both Boston College graduates so we're well aware of who your brother, as well as your dad, is."

Whitney smiled as the woman talked, but she was also looking at the girls too and she was amused to find Madison, the younger one, staring intently at Cam. She watched as the ten year old pulled on her sister's arm so that she would lean down so she could whisper something to her. She watched as the older sister rolled her eyes and she felt a small pang for the younger girl, remembering getting that same treatment from her older sister many times.

"Is everything okay, Madison?" Whitney asked the younger girl. She watched as color rose to the younger girl's cheeks and smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, you can ask me whatever you want," she went on.

"He's your boyfriend?" she asked quietly, as she pointed towards Cam. "What about Cody Efron?"

Whitney giggled a bit when she was sure that she heard a faint growl emit from Cam's throat. "That's just pretend Sweetie. Cody is my friend, but Cam's my boyfriend," Whitney said as she reached over to grab one of Cameron's hands, "and I'm very lucky to have him."

Just then the waiter arrived with their desserts and the woman smiled at them once more. "Thank you for being so nice to the girls. I'm sure as soon as we get to the hotel we're going to have to download the pictures onto the computer so the girls can send them to all their friends. It's just nice to know that you're as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. I hope my girls can take that away from this."

"I appreciate the kind words, and really, it was no problem. Have a wonderful night."

With that, the three left and once again it was just the two of them. Whitney placed her napkin back in her lap and picked up her fork and took a bite of her chocolate cheesecake. "Oh my gosh, this is wonderful. How's the strawberry?" she asked Cam.

"Fine," Cam offered up simply, as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Cam had been quiet the rest of the time in the restaurant and Whitney was at a loss for why. When they got into the limo, they told the driver to head for the hockey arena. Once they were on their way, Whitney pushed the button to put up the privacy screen before turning to Cam and asking, "What's wrong?"

Cameron just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a quick kiss, as if to pacify her.

"Uh-uh," she said as she climbed onto his lap, her legs on either side of him as she faced him. "That's not going to cut it. What's wrong? Were you upset because they recognized me?"

"Of course not, I think that's great," he told her as he placed another kiss on her lips, this time much longer.

"Then what is it? You just basically shut down in there," she pressed on.

"You'll get mad if I tell you and it's been so long since we've had a night like this, where it's just us, I don't want to ruin it," he told her sincerely.

"I promise; I won't get mad. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"You'll think it's stupid. Heck, even I know it's stupid," he said as he threw his head back on the seat.

Whitney took this opportunity to lean in closer as she began planting soft, slow kisses on his exposed neck. "Come on Cam," she whispered when she finally made her way up to his ear. "You can tell me anything."

He hated to move, loving the position they were in at the moment, but he lifted his head up to look at her, knowing that she wasn't going to drop this. "It's just that I wonder how many people think Cody is really your boyfriend because of those commercials."

Whitney giggled at his reply.

"See, I told you that you would think it's stupid," he said a little gruffly.

"It's not that Cam; I just don't know what it matters. I'm sure that there are people that think that, especially younger girls. But it couldn't be further from the truth, so it's really no big deal, right?"

"I can't help it, but it's a big deal to me. I can't stand the thought that anyone thinks that you're with an arrogant prick like that," he told her.

"Hey, he's not that bad. He's just been raised differently from you and me, that's all."

"Yah, but if you end up doing this musical, it's just going to fuel the fire. I mean, you'll be doing publicity all the time together. What are people supposed to think?" he asked.

"Well, after I get through gushing about my wonderful boyfriend Cam, they'll think that Cody and I are just friends and co-workers," she told him with a smile.

"Wonderful boyfriend, huh?" he asked with a smile of his own. "Aren't there some other adjectives you can throw in there to make it even better?"

"Well there's gorgeous," she said as she shifted slightly so that she could run her hands up under his shirt and across his very defined six pack. "And then there's ripped," she said as her hands roamed higher. "Insanely hot also comes to mind," she said as she leaned in to graze her lips across his. "Should I go on?" she asked as her tongue darted out and traced his bottom lip.

A low moan escaped his throat as he moved to devour her lips and she took that as a sign that he had heard enough.

* * *


	97. Chapter 97

**The one-year-anniversary chapter of 'Moments in our Lives'.**

**Dasey/Page/Citney/Jitsy**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Derek said as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on the producer's desk, clasping his hand in front of him. "You want Whit here in June to begin practicing. In August, you'll start doing some trial runs in the smaller theaters and then it'll debut in October."

"That's correct, Mr. Venturi. That's when Cody is going to be able to free himself from any obligations he has at the current moment and that's standard procedure for something like this," the producer answered.

"How long do you want her for, how much time are you asking her to commit?" Derek pressed on.

"We love Whitney and we'll keep her as long as she'll let us, so I guess the question is, how long are you willing to let her commit for?"

Derek glanced over at Casey for a moment and she reached over and rubbed his shoulder gently. He took a deep breath and thought for another moment before finally replying, "Absolutely no longer than a year. I'd really like a ten month contract in case she decides this isn't for her and she just wants to go back to being a regular girl going to school. If at the end she wants to renew and you still want her, then we'll talk again."

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, but Whitney will never be a regular girl again. She's already the spokeswoman for a major cosmetic's campaign and I've already heard rumors that Disney is dying to get her her own show. Whitney's days of anonymity are long behind her."

He inwardly cringed at the man's words. He had spent his whole life protecting his kids from the spotlight and the tabloids and somehow all three of them had found their way into it on their own anyway. He knew the heartache that could be brought on by the cruelty and Gage and Jenna had already had to experience it firsthand, but Whitney was his baby and the need to protect her from the cruel world was so strong that he wondered if he could do this. Could he willingly turn her out there to be scrutinized and lied about in the name of the all mighty dollar?

But he also knew that this was her dream, this is what she had wanted since the time she knew there was such a thing. He knew that to deny her this opportunity would be selfish on his part, and no matter how much he wanted to do it, he couldn't.

"Alright, I want to talk with my lawyers," he finally told the man. "We won't be signing anything until they've ran over it with a fine-tooth comb. Also, I'm going to sit down with Whitney and really talk to her about this. I want to make sure she's not just being all starry-eyed, that she knows what she's getting herself into."

"I can understand that. I'm going to give you my business card and I'll expect to hear back from you later this week. How does that sound?"

"That's fine," Derek said as he stood up to shake the man's hand. After taking the card he turned to help Casey up and they left the office and headed to find where their driver had parked the car.

Casey took hold of Derek's arm with both her hands and pulled him tightly to her side as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know how hard that was Derek and I'm really proud of you."

Derek wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Why do they have to grow up so fast? I remember coming here when she was little and all she cared about was making sure that we went to FAO Schwartz and that she got to see the Rockettes. Now this time next year, she's going to be on Broadway. It doesn't even seem possible. I just want my little girl back," he told his wife honestly.

"It's never going to get any easier, is it?" she asked him with a sigh. "I really thought it would, but I can already tell I was just fooling myself. I'm worried to death about Gage today. He had such a horrible game last week and then with Leo dying yesterday, and with how upset Piper is, I just don't know how he's going to pull it off. I don't think I can stand another week of the reporters blasting him and second guessing his talent. My God, he was the number one draft pick, which means they sucked without him last year and now he has them basically set for the playoffs. It's just not fair."

"Casey, you know better than anyone that you're only as good as your last game. Years of living with me has taught you that. He'll bounce back, if not today then the next. And they might have been roasting him last week but they still know what they've got. They wouldn't trade Gage and the future that he offers the club for years to come, for anyone else. Plus, I have a feeling that Gage isn't nearly as concerned with what they're saying about him now as he would have been a couple of months ago. I'm pretty sure that there's just one opinion that matters to him in New York."

Casey lifted her head up to smile at Derek. "I really like her, don't you? She just seems so grounded and real. I had worried myself sick that he was going to come here and get pulled in by some model or actress who'd just want to use him to make a name for herself. Put Piper's the real deal, don't you think?"

"I absolutely agree," Derek said as he returned her smile. "And you know what they say, sons end up with girls like their mom and I see a lot of you in Piper. So for me, it's a no brainer. I absolutely adore the kid."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

"Hello," Piper answered sleepily.

"Hey Baby, did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Yah, I guess I'm just more tired than I thought," she said as she sat up in her bed and stretched. "Wait, when did you leave and how did I get in my bed?" she asked as she flopped back on her pillows.

"After you fell asleep on the couch, I carried you to your bed and tucked you in. You told me goodnight, but you must have been too out of it to remember." he told her.

"Where are you now?" she asked as she looked over at the clock, realizing that she'd soon have to get up and begin getting ready for the game.

"I'm headed to the stadium. I'm sorry I woke you up, but if I was going to talk to you, I had to do it now. Once I get to the stadium, it's all game and I didn't want to go that long without hearing your voice."

She smiled sleepily at his words and almost sighed at their sweetness. "I'm glad you did," she told him softly.

"Me too," he told her and she could almost swear that she could hear the smile on his face. "So are you going to wear your jersey and heels for me again?"

"I don't know Gage; they really didn't bring much luck last time. I mean I love them, but aren't all you athletes really superstitious. I'm surprised you didn't make me ceremonially burn them or something."

"Sorry, I don't go for all that voodoo mumbo jumbo. I want you to wear it again, and I'll try and make sure to make a good memory with it this time. Besides, I don't want there to be any question of who you're there for."

"Yah, because I'm sure someone's just waiting in the wings to scoop me up and steal me away," she teased.

Gage however saw nothing funny in her statement at all. He already knew of one such person in Bryce and he could imagine a thousand others willingly taking his place too. "Do me a favor, you get all dolled up and then take a good look in the mirror. Wait, don't even do that, just take a good look in the mirror before you ever even get in the shower. What's staring you back is called perfection Piper and if you haven't figured it out yet, I don't share well with others. So do us both a favor and wear my jersey. It'll give me peace of mind and maybe it'll save you from having to beat the guys off with a stick."

She couldn't help but giggle at his statement, but at the same time she could literally feel her heart swelling at his sweet declaration. "Well, I just happen to love that jersey, so I'll be wearing in proudly today."

"Good," he told her. "I'm pulling up at the stadium, so I'm letting you go. But be sure and open up your medicine cabinet, you never know what you might find amongst the dental floss and band-aids."

"Gage, what did you do?" she asked him as she began to climb out of bed. "Tell me."

"And ruin the surprise, no way," he teased.

By then she had made the short trip to the bathroom and pulled open the mirrored door to find a very familiar colored box of robin's egg blue sitting right in the middle. "Gage, you shouldn't have," she gasped.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"I don't know; I haven't opened it yet."

"Well what are you waiting for? If you hurry, I can get your reaction first hand. I haven't made it through the tunnel yet."

She reached a shaking hand out and took the box as she cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder. Using her other hand, she flipped the box open and gasped.

"Do you like them?" Gage asked, bringing her slightly out of her stupor.

"They're beautiful, but you shouldn't have," Piper managed to get out as she continued to stare at the earrings. Each diamond was a carat in a platinum setting. "They're too much," she scolded.

"Nothing's too much for you," he told her honestly. "A beautiful girl needs beautiful things and you're the most beautiful girl I know."

"I love you so much," she said. "And not because you buy me things and not because you're famous. You're the most amazing man I know," she told him sincerely.

"I love you too and I want to spoil you rotten. You deserve to be spoiled," he told her as he stopped outside the locker room. He didn't want to hang up but he knew he had too. "Listen, I've got to go now, but the car will be there at one with the rest of my family to pick you up and then I'll see you after the game, okay?"

"Okay," she told him before wishing him luck and sending her love one more time. She then flipped the phone closed and took a moment to just stand there and soak in the fact that she was loved by such a wonderful man.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"So, what do you think you're parents are going to say to the producer?" Cam asked Whitney as he wrapped his arms more securely around her. Derek and Casey had dropped Whitney off at Gage's apartment where Cam was staying before they left for the meeting.

"I don't know. I mean, I know Daddy still isn't sold on the idea of me being in the public eye like that, though I do think he's thrilled with the prospect of moving here to New York next year. Daddy would do just about anything to keep us all together, so I think he's going to go for it. Plus, he knows how much it means to me."

"Can you even imagine not living in London though? I mean, I try and think about going off to university next year and leaving home and it's just hard to even imagine. But I think it'll be a lot easier now knowing that you're not there either. Hopefully, I can get into a college that won't be that huge of a trip from here."

"Cam, please don't plan your life around me," she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a sense of concern coming over him.

She could tell by the look on his face that she had hurt him and that had been the last thing she wanted to do.

"Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you everyday," she told him as she turned in his lap, straddling him so that she could look directly in his eyes. This seemed to be their favorite position of late. "But I don't want you settling for anything less than your dream because of me. No matter where you are or no matter where I am, we're going to be together. That's never going to change," she told him in all the wisdom of her fifteen-year-old brain.

He leaned in to kiss her and as always a million sweet emotions swirled through them. "I wish we could fast forward a few years and get through all this growing up stuff. I'm going to marry you someday Whitney Venturi, I hope you know that," he told her with conviction.

"And I can't wait," she told him as she snaked her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss.

Cameron slipped his hands under the sweater she had on and almost melted at the feel of her soft skin. She scooted even closer to him, loving the feelings that ran through her as they deepened the kiss. The affect he had on her was nothing short of all consuming and she could literally feel the affect that she was having on him as he lifted his hips up slightly to meet her better.

She wasn't even exactly sure how they got there, but before she knew it, sweaters had been shed and the only thing separating the top parts of their bodies was her hot pink, lacy bra. She pulled away slightly and looked at Cam. His eyes were closed and the expression on his face took her breath away. She didn't care if she was fifteen or fifty, Cam was it for her.

Cameron's head was leaned back and resting on the back of the couch as she moved back in, trailing kisses up his neck, careful to leave no marks that could be detected by her daddy. When she finally reached his ear, she gave it a gentle tug with her teeth before whispering, "I want you Cam."

She was about to begin making her way across his jaw line to his lips, when her head was suddenly knocked back as Cam's head flew up, having just processed her words in his hazed-over mind.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered out.

"I want you," she told him as she reached back to unclasp her bra.

"Whoa, no, no," he said frantically as he moved to swat her hands down.

"Why not?" she asked, the hurt evident in both her voice and by the look on her face.

"We can't," he said as he furiously shook his head.

"Why?" she asked again.

"This isn't right Whitney," he said as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Not right? What's not right?" she asked, trying to grasp the point he was trying to convey.

"This," he said as he pointed between them.

"We're not right?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Oh no Baby, we're right. We're always right," he tried to assure her. "But we can't do this now. It's not the right time or the right place," he said as he threw his head back and ran a hand threw his hair. "God, I can't believe I'm saying this," he said almost as if he were having an inward battle with himself. "This is my dream come true."

"Then why?" she asked again, trying to understand.

He lifted his head to look at her and just the sight of her utter perfection was almost enough to do him in, but he knew that if he gave in, if he did this, he'd regret it later, they both would. "Because you're perfect," he told her honestly, "and you deserve perfection. And this isn't it. Not in your brother's apartment where we'd be worried the whole time that we'd get caught."

"But anytime I'm with you, it's perfect," she told him reassuringly.

He groaned at her words. "Please don't say things like that Whit, it's already more than I can take. I want to be with you more than anything in the world, I want that with you more than you can imagine. But not right now; it can't be right now. Can you understand that?" he almost begged.

"When?" she simply asked, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I don't know Sweetie. All I know is that I want to be with you more than anything in the world and it will happen someday. But when it does, we'll both know that it's the right time and it'll be perfect. You don't deserve anything less," he told her as he moved both his hands up to cup her face. "I love you so much Whitney, please don't think that this means that I don't. If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't have stopped us. You understand that, don't you?" he almost pleaded.

She shook her head and moved to lay her head on his shoulder. "It's just so hard to fight all these feelings that swirl around in me constantly when I'm with you," she told him honestly.

"Baby, I completely understand," he told her as he moved to kiss her right temple. "You're preaching to the choir with that one."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna and Jordan sat cuddled on the couch as they watched the reporters interview Gage after the game.

"So Gage, what was the difference in your play this week from last week. You seemed like a man on a mission today and it showed in your numbers," the reporter asked.

"I told you last week, that everybody has a bad week at some point and it was mine. I did just exactly what I told you I was going to do. I came in Monday, shook it all off and put my complete effort into making sure that we came away with a victory this week."

The reporter seemed pleased with the answer but Gage wasn't finished yet. "I also had someone else that I was playing for today. About a month ago, a very special little boy came into my life named Leo. He had terminal cancer, but he never let it get him down. He lived life to the fullest until his last breath and I think that I, as well as everyone in the room, would do good to take his attitude with them into life. Leo lost his battle with cancer yesterday," he said as he stopped for a moment to try and regain his composure, "but he lives on in my heart and in the heart of everyone that knew him."

Jordan turned to Jenna and saw the tears streaming down her face. "Hey, don't cry," he said as he pulled her more tightly to him.

"I can't even imagine what his family must be going through," she said as she turned to look up at her husband. "Jackson isn't even here and I can't imagine not having him," she added as she placed a protective hand over her stomach.

Jordan moved to cover her hand with his and agreed, "I know what you mean. It's crazy how our life already revolves around him and he's not even here yet."

Jenna could feel the tension forming in her chest as she thought back to what had occurred in New York the week before. She had been extra careful this week, forcing herself to eat. She had shown a slight loss on Monday when they had returned, but was able to pass it off as the craziness of the trip, but she had gained two tenths when she weighed on Friday and took it as a sign that she was getting it under control and that hopefully Jordan would never have to know of her slight relapse.

She shook those feelings off and chose to concentrate on the here and now and how wonderful things were at the moment. "I know; I can't wait to see if he has your dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. I hope he looks just like you," she told him sincerely. Since the first day she met Jordan, when Gage had brought him to their house their freshman year, Jenna had thought he was the most gorgeous creature on the face of the earth and not one thing had happened in all that time to make her change her mind.

"I just want him here, healthy and in our arms," Jordan told her honestly as he smiled down at her. "Besides, with the two of us, how could he not be a looker," he told her with a wink.

"You're right, it's not possible," she agreed with a smile of her own. "You know," she said as she twisted to face him, "we have the house to ourselves for awhile longer and who knows when it'll happen again. I really, really thing we need to take advantage of that fact."

"Is that a proposition Mrs. Hart," he asked as he stood up, bringing her with him in his arms in the process.

"That's whatever you want it to be," she told him as she moved to capture his lips with hers.

* * *

**One whole year! Who would have thought it? Never me, that's for sure!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Gage meets the Grandmother.**

**Completely Page**

* * *

The cab pulled up and Gage looked at the house. It was a beautiful old house in a very upscale neighborhood and he had to smile thinking that this is where Piper had grown up.

It was Thanksgiving weekend and Piper had flown to Chicago on Wednesday, but because of his practices, he couldn't fly out until Friday night. Even though they had an open Sunday, the coach wasn't about to let up. Things were going too good and they were jockeying for playoff positions. She had been disappointed that he couldn't spend Thanksgiving with her and her grandmother, but she understood the nature of his job.

So he now found himself in Chicago, and instead of having a nice quiet Thanksgiving with just him, Piper and her grandmother, he was going to be subjected to a dinner party that included Bryce and his family. And with that family came Bryce's little brother Ryan, the source of Piper's heartache.

How anyone could ever cheat on Piper was beyond him. He had no idea what kind of person Ryan was, but one thing he definitely knew about him was that he must be a total idiot. But really, he'd have to make sure and thank the guy personally because his stupidity had given him the best thing to ever happen to him. It had given him a chance to have Piper.

He pulled out his phone and texted her, letting her know he was outside before he paid the taxi driver, gave him an autograph after the guy finally managed to stutter out the request and then grabbed his bag, before heading up the walk. He smiled when he saw that she was already standing on the porch, her arms wrapped around herself, trying without success to protect herself from the cold wind.

When he reached her, he dropped his bag and swooped her up into his arms. She lifted her face towards him expectantly and he was more than happy to oblige her with the kiss they both so desperately wanted.

Pulling away he looked down at her and smiled as he told her, "I missed you," before bringing her tightly to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too," she murmured into his chest before taking a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Are you smelling me?" he asked her with a slight chuckle.

She lifted her head and his smile became bigger as he saw the deep red flush that had crossed her face at his question.

"The scent is finally wearing off of your sweatshirt I stole to bring with me. Plus my grandmother said she was tired of seeing me wear it around all the time. In fact, I think her words were that I needed to take that rag off and put something decent on," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I even thought about buying some of your cologne today when we were out shopping, that's how desperate I've been. I'm stupid, huh?"

"No, you're not stupid at all. And to prove it, I'll tell you a little secret," he said as he moved down to whisper in her ear. "I went to your apartment and stole your pillow after you left Wednesday and it's still on my bed at home. If you're stupid, then I'm pathetic," he told her with a grin. "But," he told her as he pulled away so he could look into her eyes, "I don't think we're stupid or pathetic; we're just in love."

A huge smile crossed her face as she told him, "Truly, madly, deeply."

"That's right," he told her as he gave her a peck on the lips. "Now how about we take this love fest inside where it's warm?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea," she said as she pulled away.

He picked up his bag with one hand as he held tightly to hers with his other.

When they entered into the house he was struck with how absolutely formal and rigid it seemed. It was absolutely beautiful but there was no warmth in it whatsoever. It felt like a house and not a home. Sure he had grown up in what most people would call a mansion, but he never thought about it that way. It was just home to him. There were always shoes in the entryway and jackets thrown over a chair. Their backpacks had never found there way to the hangers that his mom had given each one of them, but it was still his favorite place on earth. And somehow, he couldn't imagine that Piper had ever been able to leave her shoes or jacket anywhere other than the exact spot she had been expected to put them.

"So this is where you grew up, huh?" he asked as he sat his bag down.

"Yah, what do you think?" she asked timidly.

"It's beautiful," he said as he walked further in, desperately looking for signs that she had lived there. He saw no baby pictures or snapshots anywhere. As he made his way into what he assumed was the living room, though it looked nothing like the family room he had grown up in, he noticed over the fireplace an oil painting of Piper and who he assumed were her grandparents that must have been done sometime during her high school days.

He made his way over to look at the ostentatious piece of art.

"My grandmother had that commissioned when we found out that my grandfather's cancer wasn't going to get any better. He was very proud of it," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's very nice. You look beautiful," he told her, still looking around for any sign that she had spent most of her life in this house. "So where are your baby pictures? I'm just dying to see those," he teased her. His parents had his and his sisters pictures in every nook and cranny of their home and it seemed completely foreign to him that everyone didn't live the same way. Even his apartment was full of snap shots.

"Oh, my grandmother thinks it's tacky to display pictures like that. But come this way," she told him as she took his hand and dragged him to a closed door off to the side.

When she opened it, Gage immediately let out laugh. He was in some sort of office and the book shelf behind it was covered with photos of Piper, as a baby on up through high school.

"This was my grandfather's office and he told my grandmother that no one but him should be in here anyway, so he could have whatever he wanted in here. And as you can see, he wanted me," she told him, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You still miss him, don't you?" he said as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Everyday," she whispered. "But when I come home it makes it that much worse. Don't get me wrong, my grandmother is a wonderful woman and I know she loves me, but Grandfather, he made sure I felt it. He was the lover and nurturer. After he died and then Ryan did what he did, I didn't have much warm physical contact. Bryce was wonderful and I appreciated his hugs, but Grandmother, that's just not the type of person she is."

Gage tried not to let his tenseness at the mention of Bryce show through. "So, have you seen Bryce since you've been here?" he asked.

"No, he actually had to catch an even later flight than you. Plus, he's going to have to get up really early Sunday morning to catch a plane back for his Sunday shift. I told him that there was no rest for the wicked," she said with a laugh.

"Yah," he told her half heartedly. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of being upset knowing that she talked to him. She had told him from the beginning that he was her best friend, but it still ate away at his stomach with jealousy. He wanted to be her best friend, the one she came to with everything.

"You okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just really tired after practice and then the flight here," he told her as he sat down in a chair, pulling her down with him in the process.

Piper turned in his lap so that she could see his face. "I can show you to your room if you're that tired," she said as she reached up to push the hair from his forehead.

He shook his head no at her offer. "I need Piper time more than sleep time," he told her cheekily.

"Oh you're such the charmer," she replied as she rubbed her nose playfully against his.

"I try," he told her with a huge grin, his dimples big and deep. "So, tell me what you've done to survive the last few days without me."

"Well, yesterday we when to the country club and had Thanksgiving dinner since it was just the two of us. Today, I went shopping with my friend Caroline. And this afternoon I helped Grandmother make sure everything was in order with the caterers for tomorrow night. She and my grandfather have been having this party for as long as I remember, inviting all of the partners from the firm and their families. Even when he passed away, she couldn't bring herself to break tradition, so I've been helping her with it ever since, making sure that everything goes according to her plans."

"So basically, I can look forward to a bunch of stiff shirts and boring conversation?"

"Well, I think you can look forward to a lot of football talk, picture taking and autograph signing. I'm sure a lot of the kids and frankly, their fathers too, are going to be very interested in you."

"I can do that, if it'll please your grandmother. I've got to get in good somehow," he joked.

But when he looked at Piper after his statement, he saw her eyes cloud over and he was worried in an instant. "Is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?"

Piper bit her bottom lip and looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Hey," he said, bringing his fingers up to catch her chin, gently prodded her to look at him. "What's wrong?"

She looked down into her lap, her hands clasped tightly together to keep them from shaking. "I should have told you this before you got here, but I was afraid you wouldn't come," she said shakily.

"Piper, there's nothing you could say that could keep me away from here. I've missed you like crazy," he tried to reassure her.

"I've miss you too, so much," she said as she forced herself to look at him. "It's just that Grandmother's being difficult."

"Difficult?" he asked, trying to understand where she was going with this.

"Let's just say that she's less than thrilled with some of my choices," she said cryptically.

"Your choices?" he asked, still trying to follow her and then all at once it hit him and his stomach dropped to his feet. "You mean she's not happy with your choice in men?"

She nodded in affirmation.

"Does it matter? Is this going to change things?" he asked, trying to keep the fear from his voice, but doing a horrible job.

"Oh no," she said as her eyes popped up to meet his. "I love you Gage and nothing she says will ever change that."

"Maybe when she sees us together, when she can see for herself how much we love each other, she'll change her mind," he offered up optimistically.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. There's one thing about you that you can't change," she told him sadly.

"And what's that?" he asked, thinking that he'd do anything in his power to make this woman see how much Piper meant to him, how much he loved her.

"Your last name isn't Scott," she told him quietly, knowing that her words were going to hurt him to the very core.

"She wants you to be with Bryce?" he asked, feeling as if he had suddenly been sucker punched and all the air around him was gone.

"At first it was Ryan. His grandfather and my grandfather started the law firm with nothing but the shirts on their back and built it into the success it is today. He and his wife were my grandparents' dearest friends. Sometimes I often wonder if Ryan was forced, or at least bribed, to date me, because looking back on it, he got his Porsche soon after we started going out."

"Dickwad," Gage muttered under his breath.

Piper smiled at his opinion of Ryan before turning serious again. "Anyway, when I found out he was cheating on me, I wanted nothing to do with him, but Grandmother insisted I give him another chance. He was sending flowers and begging for my forgiveness, but I wouldn't budge. It wasn't like he had only done it once, he had repeatedly done it. And you know how Bryce and I became so close. And once that happened, it's like my Grandmother got tunnel vision. After all, Bryce was quite a catch in her eyes," she said stopping for a moment to gauge Gage's reaction. When she saw him intently listening, she went on.

"Bryce's father is on the board of the largest hospital in Chicago and when Bryce finishes with his residency, he'll be coming back here and taking up as a member of the staff there. I'll be finishing up with law school at about the same time and of course I'll have a job waiting for me at the firm, so she envisions us being together, the doctor and the lawyer, the perfect pair living happily ever after."

Gage sat there for a moment trying to find words, but failing miserably. Finally he just asked, "So a football player doesn't fit anywhere in her plans for you does it?"

"I'm afraid not," she told him honestly. "She thinks that this is just some phase I'm going through, that it's the excitement of you being famous and that I'll get it out of my system and see the error of my youth, as she likes to put it. And then Bryce will be waiting in the wings to make it all better when you finally dump me or I come to my senses."

"So basically, she had her opinion of me made before I ever even got here?"

"Yes, but I don't care Gage. She'll see; we'll make her see. She'll see that you love me and that I love you more than anything in this world. She's seen how I've moped around here the last couple of days without you. And I promise you that nothing she can say is going to change one iota of how I feel about you. I love you," she told him as she threw her arms around her neck.

Gage buried a hand in her hair as his other hand wrapped more tightly around her waist. He found it ironic that he had probably fallen in love with the only girl whose family wouldn't be ecstatic for her to bring him home.

When he didn't say anything she finally pulled away and looked at him warily. "I haven't scared you away have I?"

"Oh no Baby," he assured her. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me. Your pretty much going to have to flat out tell me you want nothing to do with me and even then, it'll probably take a restraining order to keep me away," he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then we're fine, because that'll never happen."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Gage had basically tossed and turned all night, getting no rest at all. His and Piper's conversation played over and over again in his head as he tried to figure out someway to win over the one person who meant so much to her.

He knew it was early and that Piper was still asleep, but he decided that he couldn't lie there any longer or he would literally drive himself crazy. So he got up and dug through his bag until he found a pair of sweats, a hoody and his running shoes. Getting dressed quickly he thought that maybe if he went for a run it might clear his head a little.

When he returned, he went into the kitchen hoping to grab a bottle of water to take up with him before he showered, but when he stepped into the kitchen he was surprised to find a woman who appeared to be in her mid to late sixties.

He wanted to die, thinking that the first impression he was going to make on the woman was that of being sweaty, stinky, and out of breath. Taking a deep breath to try and regain a normal breathing pattern and also to calm his nerves, he made his way over to the woman, who had yet to say a word.

He wiped his hand on his pants to get rid of some of the sweat, before he extended it to the woman and introduced himself. "Hello, Mrs. Stephens. I'm Gage Venturi, Piper's boyfriend. It's so nice to finally meet you. Piper's told me wonderful things about you," he half lied. After last nights conversation, wonderful was not a word he would use to describe the woman in the least.

She extended her hand and reluctantly took his, only half shaking it, before pulling away and wiping her hand on the napkin in front of her. "Yes, Piper's told me quite a bit about you also," she said coolly.

The drink that he had come to the kitchen to get was long forgotten by that point. He almost told her that it was nice to meet her before heading up to take a shower, but something in him couldn't. This was too important to ignore, it needed to be met head on.

Taking another deep breath, Gage pulled the chair out across from her and sat down. She raised an eyebrow at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry, may I sit down please?" he asked half serious. All the more wondering how in the world Piper had turned out so wonderful when she had been subjected to this her whole life. He was going to have to go with either she was a freak of nature or her grandfather was nothing like this woman.

"It looks like you already have," she said as she sat her coffee down and folded her hands in front of her on the table.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Gage finally spoke again. "I'm just going to be honest with you Mrs. Stephens because I don't know any other way to be. Piper told me last night of your concerns about me and I want to assure you that I have the best interest of your granddaughter at heart. I love her, more than I thought possible to love anyone. I'd never let anything or anyone hurt her, but at the same time, I can't help who I am. I've been famous my whole life, first by association through my dad and then in my own right later on through football. I didn't ask for, it just happened," he stressed to her.

He watched her expression as he spoke, noting that it never changed. Brushing it off, he went on. "I'm not sure how much you know about my family, but I'm sure you've looked into us quite a bit haven't you?" he prodded.

She made no sound but nodded her head in agreement to his statement, still sitting there waiting for him to go on.

"Then you'll know that my parents aren't the most conventional couple. They were forced upon each other as step-siblings at fifteen and through the death of my biological father and my mom's pregnancy with me, they found there way to each other, though my dad had wanted a relationship with her for much longer. It sounds like some made up television movie doesn't it? I mean really, it's a lifetime movie in the making," he said with a grin.

When he got no smile back in response, he quickly wiped the smile off his face, cleared his throat and went on. "Anyway, my parents fell in love and have been that way ever since. They've been in the tabloids, they've been in the spotlight and nothing has ever been able to put one kink in the chain of love that binds them and our family together. Mrs. Stephens, I've never dated anyone seriously until I met Piper. I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't settle for anything less than what my parents have and until now, I've never found anyone that I could see myself having that with. But I swear to you, from the minute I spilled my coffee on your granddaughter, until this very moment that I'm sitting her with you at this table, I've never had even one tiny bit of doubt that Piper's not the one."

He stopped for a moment to compose himself before going on. "I love Piper with every part of me. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her. I'll do whatever it takes to be with her and if that means retiring from football or trying to play for the Bears or whatever, I'll do it. I'd ask her to marry me today, but I know she's not ready. What Ryan did to her was unforgivable and it's left more damage than she knows, but I can tell. And I don't push her and I don't pressure her, I won't. I let everything happen in Piper's time and I don't have a problem with that."

"Mrs. Stephens, I want to you like me. I want you to like me more than anything. But I'll not pretend to be something I'm not and I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor or a lawyer, I'm a football player, it's what I do. And I won't apologize for it, because I love it. And no, I'm not Bryce and I never will be, but I can promise you that I am the person that can love your granddaughter more than anything in this world. I'll take care of her and you'll never have to worry about her. She will be loved and cherished for the rest of her life."

Not knowing what else he could say, he sat back in his chair and waited for her response. It didn't come quickly and the tension in the room continued to mount until finally she spoke. "I'm sure that you believe everything that your saying and I appreciate your heart felt sentiment, but I'm afraid that it hasn't changed my feelings on the subject. I don't doubt your feelings for Piper, but it doesn't change the fact that in my mind Bryce is the right choice for Piper. He knows everything there is to know about Piper, he's been there for it all. And the way he cared for her after what Ryan did, lets me know that he'll always be there no matter what. Who's to say that your feelings won't change the minute another pretty girl bumps into you."

"Don't you think that I've had my chances? My publicist gets requests from every model and actress in town, begging me to attend some function or the other with them and I've never gone once. Piper and I have the same ideas, the same morals the same everything. We just fit together; we work like no one else could with us. Don't you think if Piper was meant to be with Bryce it would have already happened? They've been in New York together for a couple of years and still nothing. And it's not for his lack of trying. Piper doesn't look at Bryce that way and she never will; she's told me that," he said, pleading his case.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to except that yet," she said.

Suddenly they heard a clearing of a throat and looked to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"How much of this did you hear?" he asked her as she made her way over to them, choosing to sit on his lap instead of in the chair beside him.

"Oh, I think I started listening at about the time you told her that from the moment you spilt your coffee on me, you knew I was the one," she told him with a smile.

"That much huh?" he asked, cringing at the thought that she heard that he would marry her today. He was scared to death that it would frighten her away. But she made no mention of it and he wasn't about to either.

"Grandmother," she said, turning her attention to the other woman, "I told you again last night, I'm never going to be with Bryce. Love is a two-way street and no matter how Bryce feels about me, I don't feel that type of love for him. Bryce doesn't make my heart race, or my hands sweat or my knees shake. Bryce isn't the last thing I go to sleep thinking about or the first thing I think about in the morning because I've dreamt of him all night. Those things belong to Gage. Gage does that to me and evidently I do the same to him, and do you know how happy that makes me? I love him Grandmother and he loves me and there isn't enough of your meddling on the planet to change that."

"Now," Piper said, turning her attention back to Gage. "You need to go get a shower and then I'll take you out sight seeing. I'll show you where I went to school and all my favorite hang outs. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea. And then when we fly to London next week for Whitney's party, I can do the same for you."

"Sounds like a plans," she said as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Now get in the shower, you reek," she teased.

"You just want me to go put my cologne on so you can sniff me all day," he teased back.

"See Grandmother, he knows me so well already."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

The dinner party came and went and both Piper and Gage were pleased to see that her grandmother hadn't really forced the issue other than seating Bryce on the other side of Piper during dinner while Gage was seated across.

It was tense at times and Gage really didn't get to see Piper that much as her words came true and he spent much of the evening discussing football with some of the men and their sons. But her smile was always there when their eyes happened meet. And when she saw him lean in and whisper something in Ryan's ear, and then saw the look of pure fury that crossed the other man's face, he loved knowing that the smile he got was reserved only for him.

No, he hadn't won over Mrs. Stephens completely, but he'd keep trying, knowing that Piper was worth it and that she wasn't going anywhere. She was his.

* * *


	99. Chapter 99

**Don't even get me started on this chapter, BLAH!**

**Anyway, if you'd like a chance in having a say so in the 100****th**** chapter, read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

"So," Piper asked as she swirled her straw around in her drink. "How many girls did you bring here Casanova?"

They had gotten into London earlier that morning and he had spent most of the day showing her around all the places that had been important to his growing up years. They had already been to the high school and were now situated at Smelly Nelly's having lunch.

Gage shrugged his shoulders and she giggled when his ears turned pink and a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "I don't know, more than I care to think about," he told her sheepishly.

"Well, when we get to your house you'll have to pull out all your old yearbooks and let me see all the girls that tried to sink their claws into you."

Gage rolled his eyes at the statement. "I've got really thick skin, or at least I used too," he corrected as he gave her a grin. "I'm not sure if I ever dated anyone more than a couple of times and I can honestly say that I made it through high school and college without a serious girlfriend."

"So that's something to brag about?" she questioned.

"It is when you had the type of girls I had chasing me; I mean they were basically throwing themselves at my feet. I couldn't go to a party or out with my friends without being accosted. But like I told you, I could never be sure why they really wanted to be with me. There was my dad's fame and money and then there was my own fame, which was followed by the promise of all the money to come. I didn't know if they were looking at me or all the dollar signs that seemed to follow me around."

Piper couldn't help but shudder at the thought of all those girls throwing themselves at Gage.

"Hey," Gage said as he reached over to grab her hand, "that's all ancient history. If I can get over Bryce being around all the time, surely you can get over some nameless, faceless bimbos."

"You are nowhere near over Bryce being around," she challenged, though playfully.

"Well, I'm trying, but when he makes it so obvious it's kind of hard to get over. And don't say he doesn't do it, because you know he does," he challenged back.

"Alright," she said giving in, "enough about bimbos and Bryce. What's our plan for after we eat?"

"We'll go to the house and see what Mom's up too. Dad should be through with practice in a couple of hours and then we'll all go out to eat for Whitney's birthday. Then it'll be the redeye back to New York. I'm sure we'll both feel like complete hell in the morning."

"Wow, you make it sound so enticing," she deadpanned.

"Well, look on the bright side, maybe the lights will be off in first class and we can cuddle all the way home."

"Now that sounds like a much better option," she told him with a grin.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

It had been a completely crazy day. First she was ambushed by her daddy that morning and led out into their driveway in her bare feet to discover a beautiful silver sports car sitting in the driveway. Now all she had to do was pass her drivers test on Friday and she would be free of depending on her family or Cameron to get her where ever she wanted to go.

After the obligatory squealing, jumping up and down and hugs and kisses for her parents, she returned to her room to find roses and a small wrapped package lying on her bed. She was almost certain that they weren't there when she was dragged out of bed this morning but she couldn't be sure. She had looked around, even going so far as to look in her closet and bathroom, but there was no sign of Cameron anywhere.

Deciding that he would show up eventually, she decided to open her present and found a keychain of two interlocking hearts that was personalized with her and Cam's names. Then looking at the card on the flowers she realized they were definitely from Cameron.

The mystery intensified when she soon received a text message that asked if she could catch a ride to school with her dad because he had some things he needed to get done. This had immediately put a damper on her day because this was her first official day of un-grounding and she had very much been looking forward to once again riding with Cameron to school.

When she had gotten to school there had been no sign of Cam anywhere and when she had inquired with Addie if she knew what was going on, she just shrugged her shoulders and replied that she wasn't her brother's keeper.

The first bell had rang and still there was no sign of Cam anywhere and she had dejectedly gone to her first class, nagging thoughts starting to play in the back of her mind. When she got to her class and took her seat however, she found a neatly wrapped package sitting there with her name on it. When she opened it up she found a beautiful hair clip inside. This had calmed her considerably knowing that he had probably come to school early to leave her the surprise.

The rest of her morning progressed much the same way. She would go into her next class and find a small, wrapped package on her desk, containing a pair of earrings from the local boutique she liked to frequent so much, or a small bottle of her favorite perfume or tube of lip gloss. Each new find made her smile, but still she wanted to see him. All the small little trinkets were nice, but what she really wanted was Cam.

She was positive that surely he would show himself at lunch, but even that wavered when in her last class before lunch she found a sack that contained all her favorites. Her favorite sandwich, chips, cookies and drink and sure enough when the bell rang, there was no sign of Cam anywhere. She even tried calling and texting him and all she received back was a text that said he loved her and that he would see her later.

The afternoon classes proceeded in much the same way as she collected more and more gifts. It was both overwhelming and exasperating at the same time. Whenever she finally got to see him and after thanking him properly for the gifts, she would then let him know that he had a lot of explaining to do.

One bright spot had been when she had been greeted by her big brother at the school that morning. She had no idea that he and Piper where flying in for her birthday and she was thrilled. He had even promised to come and pick her back up after school and take her out for ice cream.

So far, that had been the high light of her day. Her daddy was home from hockey practice and still there was no sign of Cameron anywhere. She hadn't wanted a big production for her sixteenth birthday; unlike Jenna whose Sweet Sixteen Party was the stuff of MTV. She had wanted a quiet dinner at home; with her mom's shrimp alfredo as the main course, with just her family and Cam. Knowing that Gage and Piper where now there made it extra special and she was looking forward to it all the more because finally she would get to see Cam.

Dinner was to start at seven, but usually Cam was over at her house the minute he showered and changed after practice. This wasn't the case today however and she had given up trying to contact him on his cell phone because she was either given some vague reply or ignored completely.

So that's how she now found herself standing in her room at five till seven dressed and ready with no Cam in sight. Just as she was about to begin to feel even more sorry for herself she heard a knock at her door and turned to see her daddy standing in the doorway.

"You look beautiful," he told her sincerely.

She looked back into the mirror and smoothed down the front of the short, black, strapless dress.

"Thank you," she told him as her eyes caught his reflection through the mirror.

"You've got a table full of family waiting for your grand entrance, are you ready for your birthday celebration?"

She nodded her head and turned to walk out the door, but stopped and asked the question that was eating away at her. "Is Cam down there?" she asked, hoping beyond hope that he had shown up. She knew it was stupid to think that he wouldn't. In fact, she was one hundred percent sure that he had, but still, she just wanted to hear it for herself.

"Didn't I say your family's waiting for you?" he asked with a smirk.

She let out a breath she didn't even realized she had been holding and strode quickly over to her daddy, who had extended his arm for her to take. She gladly accepted it and plastered a huge smile on her face in anticipation of what was to come.

When she walked into the dining room she was bombarded with a slightly off key version of happy birthday and thought that she had never heard anything so wonderful in her life as she looked around the table and saw everyone that meant so much to her seated there all together.

She glanced over at Cam and smiled shyly as she saw him standing behind her chair, ready to help seat her. Her smile brightened and told him thank you as he pushed her chair forward for her.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful," before taking his seat next to her.

She reached over and took his hand under the table, needing to feel him after such a long time of being deprived.

He squeezed it gently before leaning over and kissing her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I love you," before pulling back and giving her a wink.

The dinner was wonderful and the cake was absolutely amazing. There were more presents to open as she received a gift certificate to her favorite day spa from Jenna and Jordan and a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet from Tiffany's from Gage and Piper.

They sat at the table and visited until after nine when Gage announced that he and Piper really needed to leave to make sure they caught their flight.

After saying their goodbyes, Jenna and Casey both announced that they were tired and headed up to bed, soon followed by their husbands, but not before Derek warned the youngest couple that he was right upstairs and was known to come down at the most inopportune times. He then gave them a smile, Whitney a kiss and told Cam to be gone by ten thirty before heading upstairs.

They stood and looked at one another for a minute before Cam took her hand and led her into the family room. He sat down in the oversized chair and pulled her down with him, where she was more than happy to snuggle up against him.

They sat that way for a moment, before her curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask, "What was the deal with avoiding me today?" She hoped it hadn't come out too harshly because she wasn't mad, just confused by the whole ordeal.

Cameron let a slight laugh before moving her so that he could better see her face. "I thought it would be romantic, all these little gifts showing up all day. You didn't like it?" he asked, his confidence seeming to waver with the question.

"Oh no, it was really fun, wondering what I was going to get the next hour. But I missed you. I guess I had just been waiting for you to be able to take me to school again and it was a little disappointing this morning when you said you weren't going to be able to make it."

"I'm sorry baby," he told her as her hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. "I was just trying to find a way to make your birthday special."

"Oh you did, I loved all my gifts. They were wonderful," she told him, trying to make sure he understood that she wasn't upset with him.

"Maybe you'll think this one is wonderful too then," he said as he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled at a small ring box.

She pulled back and looked at him questioningly as she took the box from his hand and carefully open it. Inside was a silver ring, with two small intertwined hearts with little diamond chips around them. There was nothing flashy or gaudy about it. It wasn't big or showy, but to Whitney it was absolutely perfect.

"I know it's not much…" he started but Whitney wouldn't let him finish.

"It's perfect Cam," she said as she removed it from the box and slipped it on her ring finger. "I absolutely love it."

"Really?" he asked, and she could tell that her answer meant everything to him.

"Really," she said as she leaned in for a kiss. "It's perfect Cam," she told him once again.

"I know it's not big or anything…" he started to try and explain again, but she was having absolutely none of it.

"Since when have I ever liked big or flashy? You must have me confused with Jenna," she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her statement. "It's just kind of like the key chain. I just like the idea of the linking hearts, because…well…that's how I feel," he managed to get out.

"What do you mean?" she asked though she was quite certain that she understood him and it was probably cruel to make him go on. Still, she wanted to hear the words from his mouth so badly.

"I don't know, like there's not a me without you. Like we're so linked together, that one can't survive without the other," he told her before pausing and dipping his head down. "I sound so stupid; I'm not good with stuff like this."

"Hey, you sound just right," she told him as she ducked her head so that she could kiss him once again.

When they finally pulled away she told him, "I know exactly what you mean. Just like today, everything was just blah because you weren't there with me. Not being with you, not being able to see you was horrible."

He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "We're just a couple of complete saps. We're ruined for anyone else," he told her.

She pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at his words.

"Not that I would ever want anyone else," he began to back peddle. "I mean, your perfect and I love you and…"

"I know Cam, I'm just teasing."

He let out a breath. "So," he said as he picked up her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "You know someday I'm going to replace this, and I promise it won't be so little. I'll be playing hockey and you'll be acting and we'll be the couple that everyone in the world is envious of."

"You've got it all planned out, huh?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he told her with an air of confidence.

"Okay, so what else do you see in our future?" she asked.

"Happily ever after," he told her before kissing her once more.

* * *

**So, some of you have been so utterly and completely faithful through this whole mess of a story that I thought it would be nice to give something back. So when you leave your review, tell me what you'd like to see in the 100****th**** chapter. Is there a certain situation you'd like to find a certain couple in or dealing with. I know several of you are attached to certain couples so now is your chance to let me know what you'd like to see with them.**

**The next chapter will either take place at Christmas or over New Years Eve when the Venturi's go to New York. What you suggest might make a difference in which one it is.**

**I'm going to definitely pick one suggestion and hopefully I can even incorporate more, depending on how it would affect the planned ending of the story. Also, I'll be giving you credit for your idea.**

**I just thought it sounded like something fun to do and hopefully your creativeness will help inspire me, because I don't want to write another chapter like the one above. I'm not pleased with it at all.**

**So send me your suggestions, I can't wait to read them.**

**Shellie**


	100. Chapter 100

**So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting on the edge of your seats for, (yah right, lol), the 100****th**** chapter of 'Moments in our Lives', all 6,674 words of it. Your ideas were so wonderful that though this one takes place at Christmas, Chapter 101 will be New Years Eve in New York with more of your suggestions. **

**Page/Jitsy/DerekSamRalph/CaseyEmilyKendra/GagePiperJennaJordanWhitneyCameronAddieIanChloe/Citney/Dasey**

* * *

"Okay, I feel the need to warn you one more time. What you are about to witness could literally cause long lasting emotion damage. I know I still personally carry a few emotional scars of my own from the trauma of Christmases past," Gage told Piper as they made their way up onto the porch of his parents' home. "It's not too late for me to get you a ticket to Europe to spend the holiday's with your grandmother."

Piper rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You keep telling me how bad it is, but I've been around your mom twice now, and I've never seen anything that would indicate that she could go crazy like that. She made it through Whitney's birthday party just fine."

"Yah, but this is _Christmas _Piper. Not only does the house have to be decorated perfectly, but she's also getting ready for company. We always have the Shepherds and the Ripples over every Christmas Eve. Mom makes a huge production of it. I swear, the minute we walk in, it won't be 'Hi kids, how was your trip?' Oh no, she'll be shoving lights in my hands and an oven mitt in yours and I won't see you again until bedtime."

"It sounds like a dream come true to me Gage. I never had any of that growing up, so she can put me to work doing anything she wants. It sounds amazingly domestic to me. I would have given anything to be able to decorate cookies with someone in my family instead of with the cook."

"Well I can promise you, you'll be making up for lost time. Hockey has kept them jumping this month and Dad said Mom is on the warpath. Mom's a planner and right now, her list is way too long for her liking."

"Then you need to quit stalling and open the door. We can't help her standing out here." She watched as he visibly shuddered at her words and laughed. "Come on, I swear I'm going to call you the world's biggest baby when we get in there and I see how much you've exaggerated."

"Yah, we'll see who's laughing at who when everything I just told you comes to pass. You forget, I've lived with these people, I know the drill," he said before reaching out and hesitantly opening the front door.

They were greeted by the sight of Derek on a ladder trying to hang a swag in the foyer and Cam and Jordan with a huge ball of lights they were trying to untangle.

"Thank God you're here, Gage," Jordan said in a strained voice. "How in the world could I forget what the countdown to Christmas is like at the Venturi's?"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't say the Venturi's. It's Casey's countdown to Christmas. Do not associate me with such an evil and vile thing," Derek said as he climbed down from the ladder and made his way over to his son and his girlfriend.

He pulled his son in for a hug and whispered loudly in his ear so that everyone could hear, "I thought you wanted to keep this one," he said as he motioned with his head towards Piper. "You should only bring girls you're trying to get rid of to Christmas. Poor Cam has been subjected to it all week, but at least he knows what he's getting himself into when he shows up. And Jordan, well lets just say this is part of Jordan's punishment for crimes committed during the last few months. But this one," he said as he made his way over to give Piper a hug, "I'm not sure she has the stomach for it," he teased.

"I've been warned Mr. Venturi and I'm here and ready for action," Piper said as she smiled warmly at him.

"It's Derek, remember. Even my dad doesn't want to be called Mr. Venturi."

"Alright Derek, Gage kept telling me how bad it is but I haven't seen it yet."

"Well I tell you what, you head on into the kitchen, or what we lovingly like to refer to at Christmas time, as the hub of our 'Holiday from Hell'. I'm pretty sure you'll start getting about then."

She laughed at Derek's declaration before giving Gage a kiss on the cheek and making her way to the kitchen. When she got to the doorway, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked around in wonder. This room didn't come close to resembling the kitchen she had stood in only a few weeks ago. In fact, it was unrecognizable. There were mixing bowls, ingredients, cookie sheets and cooling racks on every available surface. Casey, Jenna and Whitney each had aprons on that were covered in different ingredients and they all looked as if they had just run a marathon.

Jenna looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway and let out a squeal. "Oh thank God, we have reinforcements," she said as she immediately went to a drawer and pulled out another apron. "You might want to consider changing out of that sweater. I know how much it cost you and it'll never be the same when you leave here tonight."

"_If_ you leave here tonight," Whitney piped in.

"Girls, you're going to scare her away," Casey scolded as she took a pan of cookies out of the oven.

"I know Mom, that's the idea," Jenna said as she measured out flour. "Gage would kill us if we didn't at least try to warn her about what could happen to her if she steps foot in here."

Just then Gage walked up behind Piper and slid his arms around her waist. "Still think I over-exaggerated?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head slightly so that she could see him before she shook her head no. "Who is going to eat all these cookies?" she whispered back.

"We are," he told her and grinned when he saw her eyes grow big. He then stepped into the kitchen and gave each of the three women a hug. When he got through, he looked down and saw that his sweatshirt looked just about as bad as their aprons. "Getting me all messy does not mean I'm staying in here and helping. Jordan and Cam have gotten no where on that big blob of lights, and I think it's much safer out there with them."

"Well then give me your sweatshirt," Piper said as she made her way to him. "I've been warned that if I like my sweater I won't wear it in here. I'll take your sweatshirt and just do the best I can with the jeans."

Gage pulled his sweatshirt off and handed to Piper. "I imagine this t-shirt will be plenty for me anyway. Dad was sweating buckets out there."

"Oh my gosh," Casey said in exasperation. "Don't go feeling sorry for your dad. He knows what's expected of him and just because he's coaching this year, that doesn't give him an out."

"Watch out," Gage said as he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Piper's head, "she's a slave driver," he said as he pointed to his mom.

"Out," Casey said in mock anger, "out of my kitchen and no cookies for you."

Gage reached out and snatched a cookie off of one of the cooling racks. "If you don't come out of here alive, please remember I loved you," he said as he left, dodging the oven mitt his mom tossed at him.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jenna fell into bed, completely and utterly exhausted. Somehow she always forgot how truly horrible the final days leading up to Christmas could get around the house. But she was acutely aware of it now, as every part of her ached, especially her feet.

"Jordy, could you please just kill me and put me out of my misery?" she asked as she turned to her husband who had already gotten in bed.

"I would, but then who's going to put me out of mine?" he teased.

"I'm sorry, but at this point I really don't care. I swear, every inch of me is hurting. I'm not sure I'll be able to get out of bed in the morning," she said as she glanced down at her swollen ankles and feet.

Jordan winced as he sat up and moved down to the end of the bed where he began to massage her tender appendages.

"Oh God," she groaned. "I don't think I've ever felt anything so good in my entire life."

Jordan cocked an eyebrow at her words and she moved to clarify, "Of course, that's my hormonal, tired and pregnant self talking. I'm sure something else will come to me later when I'm not in such a vulnerable state," she offered up.

He smiled at her clarification. It was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Just think," he said as he continued to rub her feet, "this time next year we'll be decorating our house and getting ready for Jackson's first Christmas. He'll be over six months old by then."

"It doesn't seem possible does it? Right now, he can't even survive on his own and next year, he'll be sitting up and ripping the bows off of packages," she said with a smile as she thought of what Jackson's first Christmas would be like.

Jordan moved up and began rubbing her calves and thighs. "After Christmas, we're going to have to make several trips back to New York and really start getting things ready at the new house. I want it all done and completely furnished before you get too much farther along. I want your last few months to be stress free," he said as he moved up to give her a quick kiss.

"You're too good to me," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her for a longer kiss.

"I love being good to you. In ranks up there at number one on my things I like to do list," he told her with a grin. "I love you, Jen."

"I hope you'll love me after I tell you what I did earlier this week," she told him with a small amount of trepidation in her voice.

He pulled away and lay down on his side, pulling her so that she was lying in his arms, facing him. "Let me see if I can guess. You maxed out my Platinum Visa and the next time I go to use it, they're going to decline me?" He was only half teasing. He could actually picture that occurring, though she would have had to have done some really major shopping to have accomplished such a task.

"I'm not that bad," she said, taking a small amount of offense to his guess. "No matter what my Daddy says," she threw in for good measure.

"Okay, so we're not broke," he said as he thought for a moment. "Did you do something to the hummer? Did you hit someone in the parking lot when you were shopping today?"

She shook her head no, but offered no other reply.

Suddenly the playfulness that had been evident on his face left and a look of panic replaced it. "It's your weight isn't it? You haven't been eating have you?" he said as he continued to get more worked up. "No, that's not it; I've watched you eat all week. Oh Jenna, you've been throwing up, haven't you?"

Jenna's heart felt like it had been ripped in two by the agony that the thought of her doing such a thing was bringing to her husband and she wanted to end it as quickly as possible. "No Jordan," she quickly blurted out. "That's not it at all, I promise. I'm fine and the baby's fine. It's nothing like that."

"Thank God," he said as he let a gush of air out that he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "Bitsy I can promise you, as long as you and the baby are okay, anything else you tell me, I can live with. Just spit it out."

She closed her eyes tightly and quickly said, "I sent your mom a Christmas card and invited her here for Christmas. I haven't heard back from her so I don't know if she's coming or not." With the truth finally out there, she opened one eye slightly and peaked to see Jordan's reaction, but she could see no visible change in him.

Finally, opening her eyes fully she waited on his reply but it never came. Instead, she was met with silence and not being able to take it anymore, she asked, "Aren't you going to yell at me or at least say something? Surely you have something to say about it."

He remained silent but began to bite slightly on his bottom lip.

"It's okay, yell at me if you want too. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I knew if I asked, you would tell me no. I want you two to make up. I hate knowing that I caused this between the two of you."

"Jen," he said as he finally found his voice, "I don't want you to even for a second think that this thing between my mom and me is your fault. You know we've never gotten along, _ever_," he emphasized. "If she wasn't mad about this, she would have found something else to be upset about, I promise."

"The only thing I hate about it is that I'm afraid that she's going to upset you," he went on. "I've become accustomed to her crazy demands and even crazier ideas on how things in my life should be. But I don't want you for a minute to be bothered by anything that comes out of that woman's mouth. I told you before we ever got married that you and this baby are my family now and I meant it. You two are all the family I'll ever need. Plus, we have the support of your whole family. Your parents have always felt like parents to me and I couldn't be closer to Gage if he was my own brother."

He leaned in and kissed her softly before pulling back. "What I have now is more that I could have ever imaged and better than anything I could have ever dreamed. My life is perfect and the only thing that's going to make it better is when Jackson gets here healthy. My mom can't touch that," he told her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone behind your back," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"No, you shouldn't have," he admitted. "But I know why you did it and for that, I love you even more."

"I love you too, Jordy," she mumbled as her eyes grew heavy and sleep soon overtook her.

Jordan lay there a while longer before letting sleep overcome him as well. And when it did, he smiled in his sleep as his dreams of a future with his wife and his son played all night long.

DRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRSDRS

"Look, see right there. Spencer missed a wide open pass to Cam," Derek showed Sam and Ralph as they watched film on the last game before Christmas break. They were holed up in Derek's study, trying to stay clear of the last minute preparations of Casey and the other two wives. They were praying for out of sight, out of mind.

"I told Cam the same thing after the game," Sam replied. "They can get away with that right now, but conference is about to start and then when the playoffs come, things like that will cost them the game.

"Man D, I can't believe you're going to give all of this up," Ralph spoke up. "You're really going to just pick up and move to New York? You didn't even leave us when you were playing and now you're just going to go?"

"Shut up Ralph. Derek's doing what's best for his family. This is a once in a life time chance for Whitney, plus Jenna and Jordan are going to be in New York and Gage is already there. It's a no brainer as far as I'm concerned."

"I'm just saying, it's obvious that he loves coaching. Plus, I just can't imagine him not being here anymore. We've always been together, ever since the day we started grade one. Well, actually for Derek it was starting grade one, part two."

"Thanks for the reminder Ralph," Derek said sarcastically. "Man, you think it was an easy decision? I thought our parents were going to kill us when we told them we were going to be taking the new baby away. Lizzie lives out of town with the twins, Marti's always somewhere in the middle of the ocean and Edwin, well he's in New York married to his career, so that leaves us to give them their kid and grandkid fix. Nora cried her eyes out and you know I don't do tears," he said with a shudder.

"But think about it, if Chloe and Ian were somewhere else and you could go be with them, wouldn't you? Yah, sure I'm going to miss coaching, but Jackson will be skating before you know it and I can coach him in pee-wee's and who's to say my little girl won't take to the ice? Maybe I'll finally get my tomboy."

"Dream on," Ralph interrupted. "She'll have ballet slippers on when she's born. The chances of you having a tomboy when Casey's involved are a million to one."

"So I'll drive her to dance lessons, big deal. I've done it before and I can do it again. Case doesn't know it, but the Rangers' offered me a management position and I turned them down. I'm going to spend my time changing diapers and doing midnight feedings and I can't wait. I didn't get a chance to do it with the other girls and I'm going to make up for lost time with this one."

"Dude, sometimes I wonder who you are," Ralph said as he shook his head. "It's like some alien life form took residence in your body. God, I'm glad I'm long past the diaper stage. How about you Sam?"

"Oh yah, you won't get any argument from me. But I swear, I'd rather change a million diapers than go through another pregnancy with Kendra. You want to talk about an alien life form, pregnant Kendra is scarier than any horror movie out there."

They all sat silently for a moment before shuddering in unison. It was indeed a very scary thought.

CEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEKCEK

"What are we going to do next year? Your family will be gone, Cam will be gone, Chloe will be gone," Kendra said dejectedly. "God, I get depressed just saying it and it's a full year away."

"Quit being a drama queen, Kendra," Emily said. "You know universities have breaks for the holidays. It's not like Chloe and Cam are going to leave and never come back."

"Yah, that's easy for you to say. Your daughter's boyfriend's family happens to live in London. One guess where Cam's going to want to spend next Christmas. It sure won't be with his mom. He'll be so Whitney deprived by then, I'll be lucky to get a phone call wishing me a Merry Christmas."

"Kendra, it's not like we're moving away and never coming back," Casey tried to reason with her friend. "We're keeping the house and everything in it so that when we come back, we can just stay here. I don't know what Whitney's schedule will be like, but I'm sure we can get a few days off to come back here. Plus, maybe we could start a new tradition. You know we love to spend New Year's in New York and now we'll be there anyway. Maybe you can all come and stay with us then."

"It won't be the same," Kendra lamented.

Emily rolled her eyes as Kendra continued on with the dramatics. "I swear, sometimes I think we married the wrong men. I'm going to lock you in a room with Ralph and you two can have the world's biggest pity party together. All he can talk about is how D is leaving and things aren't ever going to be the same again."

"Well, it's true," Kendra huffed.

"Way to support your friends Kendra. Your selflessness knows no bounds," Emily said sarcastically.

Just as Kendra was about to reply, Casey jumped in. "So, who wants to slice the ham?"

GPJJWCAICGPJJWCAICGPJJWCAICGPJJWCAICGPJJWCAICGPJJWCAIC

It had been tradition for years for the kids to have a snowball fight on Christmas Eve afternoon. It had all started when they were younger and their mom's were trying to get them out of their hair while they finished preparing the meal and their dad's wanted them out of the house because they were always so loud that they couldn't hear the announcers of whatever game they were watching. So for the last twelve or so years, they had divided up into teams and had a snowball fight. Well in truth, it wasn't so much a fight as it was a war.

"Okay," Gage said taking charge like he always did. "Girls against boys, you've got fifteen minutes to make as many snowballs as you can."

"Whoa, whoa, that doesn't sound fair to me," Piper said.

"All's fair in love and snowballs," Gage replied back with a grin.

"I'm with Piper," Chloe said. "Let's do teams this year. I don't enjoy the thought of being clobbered by you and Jordan. And then when you add Cam and Ian on, that's just too much testosterone. That doesn't even sound fun."

"Okay, we'll pair off and have two boys and two girls on each team. Is that okay with the two of you?" he asked pointing between Piper and Chloe.

They both agreed that that would work and Gage sat about selecting the teams. "Alright, Piper and I will be with Jordan and Chloe since Jenna can't play. And Cam, Whitney, Ian and Addie can be on the other team."

"Why does Chloe get to be with Jordan and I get stuck with Ian?" Addie whined.

"Because I'm the oldest and I say so," Gage reasoned.

"You know what Addie, I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine," Ian told her. "Besides, you'll probably quit before we ever get started. Heaven forbid, you might break a nail."

"Shut up Ian, how would you know what I'm going to do? You're never even around enough anymore to know anything. You're too busy sucking up to Madison."

"For your information, I'm not sucking up to Madison," he told her with a smirk. "She's the one sucking up to me."

"Like I pay enough attention to you to even know the difference," she told him quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Yah, you don't care at all," he replied back. "That's why you've been being horrible to her in cheerleading."

"Don't flatter yourself. I can promise that it has nothing to do with you. She just gets on my nerves; that's all," she told him hotly.

"Right, she gets on your nerves ever since she started spending time with me," he told her with an air of arrogance to his voice.

"Errrr," she screamed, before picking up two handfuls of snow and throwing it at Ian's face.

"Real mature Addie," Cam said. "We're on the same team. Try and keep that straight in that ditzy, blonde head of yours. Just because you're jealous…"

"I am _not_ jealous," Addie protested as she stomped her foot. "Just shut up and make snowballs," she said as she glared at the two boys.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

The fireplace on the back porch was lit, but Whitney and Cam were the only one's brave enough to sit out there. They had just finished supper and had had enough of the crowd inside. They hadn't had any alone time all day and they were aching to just be in the presence of the other.

They had pulled the bench up in front of the fire and were happily cuddled up together under a blanket.

"Are you warm enough?" Cam asked her as he pulled her more tightly to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy to be out of there and to have some peace and quiet. If I had to listen to Addie and Ian go after each other one more time, I was going to have to hurt them," Whitney replied.

Cam laughed at the vision of Whitney doing bodily harm to anyone.

"You think that's funny?" she asked as she smiled up at him.

"As a matter a fact, I do. Now if Addie told me she was going to put the hurt to somebody, I'd believe it in a heartbeat, but you? I'm sorry Whit, not so much."

"Well, I would have wanted to hurt them," she admitted.

"Now that, I can totally believe," he agreed. "One of these days, it's going to hit her how she really feels about him and then they'll be so gone on each other that it'll make us sick."

"I think it already has hit her and she's just too proud to admit it. Ian's right, the way she's been treating Madison the last few weeks is just wrong. Madison's a sweet girl and she really likes Ian and if Addie's not going to step up to the plate, then I say more power to Madison."

"Alright, that's enough about my sister's love life. In fact, it's more than I can stomach."

"Fair enough, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, I've got a little secret. In fact, there's only one other person that even knows it besides me," he said as he watched a look of curiosity cross her face.

"Really?" she asked as she sat up straight, turning towards him. "And what is this secret about?"

"Me," he simply said, loving the fact that he had her guessing.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well, your dad got a call from a university, a major university in the states, that's very interested in me," he told her with a grin.

"Is this a university that you would be interested in attending?"

"Very," he told her.

"And is this university close to New York?" she asked as she began to get more excited.

"Within driving distance," he replied with a grin.

"BC called didn't they? They called Daddy to ask about you?" she said nearly jumping out of her seat.

Cam shook his head yes. "Your dad sent them tape earlier in the month and he got a call from the coach early yesterday morning. He called and told me about it, but we haven't even said anything to my dad yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"I'm so proud of you," she said as she threw her arms around him. "This is amazing."

"I know," he told her. "It's a hockey mecca and it'll only be a four hour drive to you."

"I can't believe this," she told him excitedly.

"Me either," he told her. "I've wanted to go there forever but I never thought it would be an option. I'm sure your dad had a lot to do with it…"

"Stop right there," she interrupted. "Don't even start selling yourself short. You're amazing Cam and I don't care who my daddy is, if they didn't like what they saw on the film, they wouldn't have called and said they were interested. Boston College doesn't give out scholarships if they aren't deserved."

"I know, but it just doesn't seem real."

"Well it is, and nobody deserves it more than you," she said as she hugged him tightly again. Pulling away, she asked, "When are you going to tell your parents?"

"I thought I'd tell them in the morning after we get through opening presents. I figure that's the best present I could ever give my dad."

"He's going to totally freak," she agreed.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," he told her as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I can't believe your going to be so close to me next year. I know we'll both be busy, but it'll make it so much nicer that if a free day does come open, that we can drive to see each other. I'll have one day off a week when my understudy will do the role, wouldn't it be amazing if I could come see you every week?" she asked him excitedly.

"That would be great," he told her with a grin. But it soon faded and a serious look came over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she scooted in closer to him. "You should be grinning from ear to ear."

"I know. It's just that what you said got me to thinking. I can't imagine not seeing you everyday. Not being able to hold your hand or kiss you. I don't know how I'll do it," he told her honestly. "The guys at school are always giving me hell, telling me how whipped I am and I don't give them a hard time back, because I know it's true. I don't want to hang out with them, I don't want to go to parties or go on drinking binges. I just want to be with you and I can't even imagine anymore what it's like not to be with you."

"We'll still be together Cam. You know that will never change," she tried to reassure him. "Who knows, I might not even like this acting thing and since I'm being tutored next year, I can take enough credits to allow me to graduate next year instead of in two. After that, we'll have all kinds of options. And worse case scenario, you spend four years at BC. After that, we'll have the rest of our lives together."

"What then, Whit? Say I get drafted by the Stars or the Penguins or something like that. Those aren't exactly the hub of happening places for an actress. Eventually one of us will have to make a decision. What if…"

"You're thinking too hard Cam and you're ruining it. You're going to Boston College Cam, Boston College. Let's concentrate on that and not worry about what's going to happen four years down the road," she said as she turned so that she was straddling his lap and pulled the blanket up around them.

She moved her hands so she could put them up under the tight, gray, thermal shirt he was wearing. She ran her hands along his abs and up his chest to his shoulders when she gentle began to rub them as they kissed.

She could make him lose his mind in a heartbeat and that's the only logically reason he could think of for what he did next. At the moment, nothing matter but her and him and he could think of nothing else. As if they had a mind of their own, his fingers moved to the buttons of her red silk blouse and began to unbutton them until the front was almost completely undone.

He was surprised when she didn't protest but instead just moved down to the base of his neck and began to suck gently. That was all the encouragement he needed, as he moved his hands up to cup her breasts. He heard her soft moan and it was his undoing. He moved to her neck and trailed kisses down her chest. There, he turned gentle as his lips grazed the tops of her breasts, which were pushed up from the black, lacy bra she wore. His tongue traced the line where the two met.

He couldn't help it as his hips bucked up into her and he heard her whimper at the intimate contact. That brought him back to his senses and he quickly pulled away. "God I'm so sorry Whit. I didn't mean for this to happen."

She buried her face in his neck as he heard her say, "I want it to happen. I want it all to happen."

"What?" he asked as he pulled away from her slightly, thankful that the blanket would cover them, should prying eyes look outside.

"I want this, I want more, I want everything," she told him breathlessly. "I want you Cam more than anything in this world. I'm ready, I know I am."

He was shocked by the certainty in her voice. "Whitney, we've talked about this. You're barely sixteen and…"

"No, I don't want to hear it. You can't reason this away. I want you, all of you. And I want you to have all of me. I know what I want," she told him emphatically.

"We can't, Whitney…" he began again.

"I don't mean tonight, I know that. But soon, okay? We don't have to plan it. It doesn't have to be some huge, romantic set-up. But I just want you to know that it's okay to get carried away. And if it happens, it happens. Just please don't try to tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, because I do. I know my heart and I know my body and I know what they're both telling me. I want to be with you Cam," she told him honestly.

He pulled her tightly to him as he kissed the top of her head. He was positive that his heart was going to beat out of his chest and that there was a very good possibility that he was going to hyperventilate. He had been with more girls than he cared to think about, but none of them had come close to making him feel like he did right now. His head was telling him to protest again, to try and talk her out of it, but his heart wouldn't let him. Maybe it was selfish on his part, but he couldn't fight it anymore. He loved her and he wanted to be with her more than anything in the world.

"Okay," he said as he held her close and stroked her hair. "We'll play it by ear and see what happens. Besides, I don't think I have it in me to fight you off any more," he told her as a grin spread across his face.

He pulled her away from him and began buttoning up her shirt. "But I think we both agree that now is neither the time nor the place, so we better get back in. You'll just have to remove yourself from my lap and let me put my mind on something else for a little bit. Maybe if I think about the time my mom tried to talk to me about the birds and the bees when I was twelve, it will take care of my problem."

She grinned as she removed herself from his lap. "Ooh gross," she giggled.

"You think it sounds gross? You should have had to live through it," he told her with a grin.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Okay, so please remind me one more time why we're doing this again?" Derek asked Casey as they were putting the presents around the tree at three in the morning.

"Because, Santa has to come," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Case, do I need to remind you that our kids are twenty-two, eighteen and sixteen? I'm pretty sure they've got the whole Santa thing figured out," he told her as he stacked the appropriate gifts into the appropriate piles.

"I know that Derek, but its tradition, we've always done it. And besides, we've got to stay in practice, we've got several more years of Santa Claus to come. This one," she said as she placed her hand on her swelling stomach, "is going to believe for awhile yet."

Derek nodded his head in agreement knowing that any type of protest would be futile. "You're right. I should be excited that I get to experience Christmas like that again. There's nothing like the excitement in your kid's eyes when they see what Santa's brought. I always loved watching Marti get excited when she was little, but it was nothing compared to seeing Gage for the first time."

"Do you remember when he…"

"Woke up early and saw me still trying to put his bike together and wanted to know why I was putting together what he had asked Santa Claus to bring. He told us he thought Santa had elves at his workshop to put toys together for boys and girls," he finished for her.

"I was completely panicked but you were so smooth," he went on. "I mean, I was supposed to be the 'Lord of the Lies' but I was completely tongue tied. But you, you just stepped right in there and told him that the flu had hit the North Pole and that too many elves were sick to finish all the jobs, so Santa had asked the parents that year to help him out by assembling the toys."

"I still can't believe I did that," she said. "But he bought the complete story with a shrug of his shoulders and told you he bet you were glad that Jenna and Whitney didn't ask for anything that you had to put together."

Derek stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked over to the mantle where a picture of their kids was sitting prominently in the middle. "That only seems like yesterday," he told her honestly. "I wish I had a time machine sometimes. You know all those little moments you think you'll never forget, little things they say and do."

Casey walked over and placed her arms around his neck. "Yah, but the future is going to be so great too. We have our baby to look forward to in March and then our grandson will be here in May. Gage has finally found the perfect girl for him and Whitney's dreams are becoming a reality. I love the memories, but the promise of what's to come, to me, that's even better."

"You're right," he told her as pulled her as close as he could with their daughter in between them. "There's still a lot of life left in these all bones, aren't there?" he teased.

"Old bones?" she asked as if she were greatly offended. "Speak for yourself old man."

"Hey, you're only as old as you feel," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. "And right now, I feel about eighteen again. I can't wait for her to get here."

"Me either," she said as she gave him a quick kiss, "and for more than one reason. You try carrying her around and having her push on seemingly every vital organ in your body. She's killing me," she lamented.

"What do you say we finish up here and then I take you upstairs and try and take your mind off of it?"

"That sounds like a plan," she said, as she moved to make quick work of placing the stockings in their normal positions, taking care to place the newly purchased ones for Jordan and Piper among the bunch.

"I swear, its simple little moments like this that make life complete Derek," she said as she stood back and looked at their handy work.

"Baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "any moment with you makes my life complete."

* * *

**Well?**


	101. Chapter 101

**So, it's the moment so many of you have been waiting on. Well, everyone but Dean (I'm sorry Dean, I hope you still love me!).**

**JennaWhitneyPiper/Dasey/Citney**

* * *

"Is this not the most adorable thing you've ever seen in your life?" Jenna asked as she held up a tiny Rangers jacket.

"Not as adorable as this," Piper countered as she held up a little Giants jacket.

"It's okay," Jenna told her with a shrug of her shoulders. "But we'll save that for your son."

Don't get ahead of yourself," Piper said as she hung the jacket back on the rack. "I'm not even engaged."

"I think I've proven that you don't have to be married or engaged to get pregnant," Jenna told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah, but you have to be doing a certain something to find yourself in that condition, and I'm not doing that either."

"You're not?" Whitney asked, speaking up for the first time in the conversation.

They were all in New York for the week between Christmas and New Years and had decided to do some shopping. Derek and Casey were house hunting and the guys had decided that they could find more productive things to do with their time other than follow their significant others around from shop to shop, carrying their bags.

"No," Piper replied and shook her head as if to emphasize her words. "I mean we've slept together, like falling asleep on the couch and waking up the next morning, but not in the…" she paused as if trying to find the right words, a blush quickly creeping up her face.

"Not in the Biblical sense," Jenna said, helping out.

"Right," she replied as her face grew even redder. Trying to shake off her embarrassment, she turned her full attention to Whitney. "Does that surprise you?"

"Actually, it does," she told her honestly. "I mean, I love my brother, but I also know his reputation, and I just assumed that you two were already sleeping together."

"We haven't taken that step yet and to be honest, I think he's kind of afraid too. He knows I've never been with anyone and I think he just doesn't want to pressure me."

"You haven't ever had sex?" Jenna asked with a tone of shock. "Didn't you date that Bryce guy's brother for several years?"

"Yes, but we never actually did it. And of course I found out in the end, that it didn't matter if we were doing it or not, because he had had plenty of other girls to keep him occupied."

"Sounds like a real winner," Jenna responded dryly.

"In hindsight, I can see that. But at the time, I thought I was completely and totally in love with him. Now that I've got Gage, I can understand that there was absolutely nothing healthy about that relationship. He just made me rely on him totally, so that I felt like I had to have him, no matter how he treated me," she told them honestly.

"I dated a guy like that when I was in grade ten. He was a total douche bag to me, but he was captain of the football team and I was so thrilled that he noticed me that I just took the little scraps he threw my way and was thrilled to get them. My daddy finally woke me up and after that, I never dated anyone else until Jordan," Jenna said as they headed up to the check out counter.

"So you're twenty years old and you've really never slept with anyone?" Whitney asked, getting back to the subject that interested her.

"Nope," she said. "Does that really surprise you that much?" she asked her, though she hadn't taken offense to her question in the least.

"I'm sure she's not slamming you Piper," Jenna chimed in. "But even though we love our brother to pieces, we are also quite aware of his man-whore exploits throughout high school and college. We just assumed that you two were sleeping together."

"That's not it," Whitney quickly replied. "And I know that Gage has slept with his share of girls, but I hardly think man-whore is the word I would use to describe him. And it's not that I just thought you would jump into bed with him right away either," she said as she turned her full attention back to Piper. "But I guess that I'm more surprised that you're twenty and still a virgin. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I just thought…oh, I don't know what I just thought," she stopped, a total look of dejection on her face.

Piper and Jenna just stood and looked at her not saying a word, as if waiting for her to continue.

"It's just that, I'm just sixteen and I feel like I'm the only virgin left in the world. Everyone's doing it and I want to do it, and I know that Cam wants to do it, but I'm scared to do it, and…and…I'm rambling aren't I?" she asked sadly.

"It's okay to ramble," Piper told her, trying to let her know it was perfectly okay to feel this way. "I know without a doubt, that Gage is the one I'm going to lose my virginity too, and I'm ready when the time is right. It just hasn't happened yet. I think that I didn't go through with it with Ryan because in the back of my mind, somewhere, I knew that he wasn't that one, that it wasn't right. I don't think you have that worry about with Cam, do you?"

"Oh no, I don't worry about that at all. Sometimes, he even talks about marrying me," she told them with a smile.

"Have you talked about having sex?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, we talk about it all the time, we just don't do it. Sometimes I think I want it more than he does," she lamented.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that," Jenna told her. "I'm pretty sure that it's on Cam's mind twenty-four/seven."

"I told him on Christmas Eve, that I thought I was ready and that I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't try to do certain things with me. He's always had this very definite line drawn when it comes to those things and he won't cross it. Well, I mean, we kind of did that night, but then he pulled back and stopped and started apologizing like always. I don't want him to apologize for wanting to be with me. I'm thrilled he wants to be with me," she told them with a smile.

"You've liked him for a long time, haven't you?" Piper asked.

"Only since forever," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "I don't remember not wanting to be with Cam. I'm serious, I've spent my complete life looking at him like a lovesick puppy and when it finally happened it just seemed too good to be true. I just kept waiting to wake up and realize that it's all some wonderful dream."

"Listen, I know I haven't known you for very long, but can I put my two-cents in?" she asked.

Whitney nodded her head eagerly in agreement.

"If you want to sleep with Cam and you feel ready too, then I think you should. But just don't do it because you're afraid that if you don't, he'll eventually get tired of waiting and leave you. I can tell he's crazy about you and that's not going to happen, so just make sure you're ready."

"Piper's right," Jenna added. "I'll admit now that I jumped into bed with Jordan because I wanted to prove that I was as grown up and sophisticated as Meagan. She had intimidated me that day and as usual, I acted before I thought. Don't get me wrong, I would want to be married to Jordan no matter what and I'd never wish my baby away, but just me smart Whitney. Make sure it's what you want and that you want it for the right reasons."

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"I'm telling you Case, I don't like it one bit," Derek said as he paced the floor in their hotel suite. "There's got to be some other alternative."

"Derek, there are three other buyers just waiting to snap this house up. The only reason the seller chose us is because he's a Boston College grad and a huge hockey buff. I really, really want this house. Its five houses down from Jenna's. How could it be any more perfect?" she reasoned with her husband.

"I know," he conceded, "but that doesn't make the fact that my daughter and her boyfriend are now going to be going on a four hour road trip by themselves any better."

"If Cam doesn't go tomorrow, he won't get another chance before we head back to Canada. Gage's car has that navigational system that will basically get them there by itself. Ease up a little," she said as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't know Casey, I just don't have a good feeling about it," he told her as he brought her tightly to him.

"You worry too much. I thought that was my job," she said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"No, you worry too much about Gage and I worry too much about the girls. It's a system that's always worked," he corrected.

"Well, I'm not worried about her. She's in good hands with Cam and he's a responsible kid. Just give them a break, Derek," she pleaded.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, contemplating the situation before him. "I don't have a good feeling about this Casey," he told her once more, before pausing a moment. Then finally making up his mind, he told her, "But I know how important this trip is to him and I don't want to disappoint him. He's never stepped foot on campus before; he's just taken for granted that he wants to go there."

"Yah, I wonder why that could be," she interrupted, "maybe because his idol went there?"

"Don't think you're going to use flattery to make this better," he warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she told him with a straight face.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"Alright Whit," Casey said as she headed into the living area of the suite. "Let me talk to your Daddy and I'll call you right back."

"What happened?" Derek said as he turned from the college football game he was watching. "Did they have a wreck?" he asked anxiously.

"No, no, nothing like that," she assured him. "There's a huge snow storm that's about to hit Boston and it could drop up to a foot of snow. There's ice and everything else coming with it. She wants to know what they should do."

Derek flew off the couch as he turned to look at Casey. "You're kidding? We sent our baby into a blizzard? Why didn't we know about this?"

"Uh, maybe because for the last few days all we've done is look at houses, shop, eat out and watch football," she offered up.

Derek began pacing back and forth, worry evident on his face. Finally he stopped and groaned.

"What?" Casey asked, not liking his reaction at all.

"I'm going to have to put them up in a hotel room," he said dejectedly.

"Oh Derek, it'll be alright," Casey tried to reassure him as she made her way towards him.

"Need I remind you what happened the last time those two were together in a hotel room?" he asked her with a disgust.

"Derek, there's nothing we can do about it. I'd rather risk them in a hotel room together than out on the road, wouldn't you?" she tried to reason.

"Of course I don't want them out on the road in those conditions. But I swear Casey; I'll kill him if I find out that he laid one finger on her."

"Derek, be reasonable and take yourself back to when you were their age. You know what we were doing, why do you expect anything more from them. We've just got to trust that they know what they're doing and they'll be smart. I know that no matter what, Cam is going to take care of her and be responsible. And really, that's all we can ask for," she told him as she reached up and brushed the hair off his forehead.

"She's just a baby, Case. She might not think it, but she is."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Wow," Cam said as he opened up the door to the suite. "Your dad didn't spare any expense, did he?"

"It is nice," Whitney agreed as she walked in behind him.

"Oh," Cam said as he went around opening doors and looking in rooms. "I think I've discovered the reasoning behind such an extravagant splurge, two bedrooms," he told her with a smile as he pointed at rooms on opposite sides of the suite.

"Well, I guess that's good," she told him with a slight smile as she sat a small plastic bag on the table. They had stopped in at the hotel gift shop and picked up a few necessities, some snacks and a deck of cards, just in case there was nothing on television.

"I'm pretty sure getting pizza delivery is out of the question," he said trying to change the subject, "so I guess we'll have to order room service," he told her as he picked up the hotel menu.

Flipping it over his eyes grew big as he looked at the prices. "I may have to hawk my SUV to get a burger. God Whit, what kind of place did your dad put us up in?"

"Listen, Daddy said to get whatever we need. He's already talked to the manager and they know that everything's just going to go on his card."

"Oh, well in that case, prime rib looks very tempting," he told her with a wink and a smile.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Hey Whit, wake up baby. The movie's over," he said as he gently tried to wake her.

She slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to remember where she was. "I'm awake," she said, though her actions negated her comments, as she moved to snuggle back into him again.

Cam smiled as he slowly got up off the couch, bringing her with him as he carried her into her bedroom. Pulling the covers back, he lay her down. But before he could pull away, she was bringing him down with her, her lips finding his.

He slowly pulled away and looked down at her, seeing that she was definitely now very wide awake and once again, he felt that inner turmoil as the back of her hand moved to slowly caress his cheek.

He bit his bottom lip slightly as her fingertips moved to caress his lips. Closing his eyes, he silently wished for the strength to pull away, but he knew it was futile. All she had to do was say the word and it would happen. He had fought it too long and too hard and it was a losing battle. He wanted her more than anything in the world and if he was lucky enough for her to want him in return, then there would be no denying it this time.

Leaning back down, he brought his lips to meet hers again. Her hands moved to gently tug at his hair. He held himself up on one arm as his other hand moved to slide up under the oversized t-shirt she had bought at the gift shop earlier.

She arched into his touch as his hand trailed upward, his lips trailing down her neck. Her hands moved down his back, until they reached the hem of his shirt, where she gently pulled it over his head.

He couldn't take it more, feeling that if he didn't feel her skin against his soon, he would die, he stopped what he was doing and gently moved away from her. Their eyes met for a moment before he began easing her shirt up over her head.

He wasn't prepared for the sight before him. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined and he was ashamed to say that he had imaged her more times than he cared to admit.

He moved to brush a stray lock of hair from her face and was completely blown away by the look of pure love and devotion he saw there. He felt his breath catch in his throat and finally managed to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she pulled him down to her.

Cameron took his time, not wanting to rush her and giving her plenty of opportunity to stop him, but soon there was nothing at all left between them. Lacing his fingers through hers he asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and tried to smile, but he could see how scared she was.

"Whit, we don't have too. This is enough. This is more than enough," he told her gently.

"No, I want too. But I'm scared," she finally admitted, though she had turned her head away from his slightly so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Hey," he said as he placed his fingers under her chin and moved her head so that their eyes met. "So am I," he admitted.

"But you've done this before. What if…"

I haven't done this before," he interrupted. "I've never made love to anyone before. Nothing that I've ever done counts, not compared to this," he tried to reassure her. "I'm serious Whit, we don't…"

It was her turn to interrupt this time. "I'm serious too, Cam. I want this to happen. Okay?"

He nodded his head as he told her, "Okay."

He moved to reach down beside the bed, taking his wallet out of his jeans pocket. He removed the foil square from his wallet before moving back to kiss her once again.

* * *


	102. Chapter 102

* * *

He didn't close his eyes all night, the irrational part of his brain thinking that if he did go to sleep, he would wake up and find out that it was all a dream.

But Whitney had had no problem. They had talked for a while before her eyes had grown so heavy that she could no longer keep them open and she had spent the rest of the night curled up against his side, her head resting on his chest. He had held her tightly and spent the night alternating between watching her sleep and becoming lost in his own thoughts about what had just occurred.

Sex was something he was accustomed too and he admitted to himself, something that he had liked, a lot. But he had been completely faithful to Whitney from the moment she finally found it in her heart to forgive him for his jealous antics and be with him.

It had never even crossed his mind to cheat on her. She was everything he had ever wanted and all he could ever hope for. But still, nothing had prepared him for last night.

The flood of emotions that had swelled in him was something he knew he'd never forget as long as he lived. In an instant, he knew that he never wanted to have sex again. Sex was meaningless, a self gratifying experience that was over all too soon and in the end, meant nothing.

But what had happened between him and Whitney last night had been something all together different. He had heard all the crap about the joining of two souls and had dismissed it as stupid fairytale stuff that was a fantasy. But it wasn't, it actually happened. And he knew this because he had experienced it first hand.

And the crazy thing was that it hadn't been perfect; it wasn't some made for TV movie. It had been awkward and scary and he had hurt her. He knew he had and it broke his heart. He had probably asked her a million times if she was alright, until finally, she had asked him to please be quiet.

He wondered if he would ever get how just when you think you can't love someone anymore than you already do, something happens and you find out you can. He had finally resigned himself to the fact that his love for Whitney was going to keep surprising him until the day he died.

Just as he was planting a kiss on the top of her head and was closing his eyes to rest, he heard his cell phone go off. He groaned softly, knowing that he was going to have to remove her from his body so he could find it. He really wanted to ignore it, but he was almost positive it would be Derek, and there was no way he was going to blow him off.

Whitney sat up at the sound and sudden movement and quickly blushed and moved to bring the blankets up to her chest when she realized that she was still naked. Cam finally found his phone on the floor and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Derek's name flashing on his screen.

He held up a finger to warn Whitney not to say anything, as he flipped the phone opened and said, "Hello."

"What took so long to get to the phone?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"I was still asleep and when I woke up, I guess I was disoriented. I had a hard time finding my phone," he said smoothly.

"Is Whitney awake?" he asked, as the inquisition continued.

"I don't know," he lied. "Like I said, I was asleep when you called so I haven't been out of my room to see if she's up or not. Do you want me to go see if she's awake?"

Whitney's eyes grew big at Cam's words. She didn't think she could keep up the charade that Cam had so skillfully created.

"No, that's alright," Derek told him. "I know how much she loves her sleep so just let her be. I was just calling to let you know that they're going to be working on clearing the roads there today, but I'd like you to stay another night just to be safe. I don't want you taking any chances with my little girl in the car."

"That's sounds great to me. I wouldn't want to start back it find out the roads are still bad. We'll just hang out here for another night and then I'll wait to hear from you in the morning to see what you want us to do."

"Okay, sounds good. Give Whitney a hug for me when she gets up and tell her I'll call her later today."

"I'll do it. And thank you Derek, I appreciate what you've done. This is a really nice suite."

"Don't worry about it. You know I take care of my family and that includes you. Listen, Casey got on the internet and figured out that there's a nice department store right down from your hotel. If it's not too bad, why don't you two go out and get a couple of changes of clothes. Just tell Whitney to put it on her card."

"That sounds great. I'll let Whitney know and we'll probably go check it out later."

"Alright, I'll let you go. Just tell Whit we love her and we'll talk to her later."

Cam flipped his phone closed and slid under the covers again, bringing Whitney firmly back to his side. "He's going to call you later and check on you, but he wants to give you time to wake up first," he told her as he ran his fingers through her dark curls.

"What if he can tell when he talks to me? I don't think I'm a very good liar and…"

"Hey," he said stopping her right there. "If he finds out, he finds out and there's nothing we can do about it."

"But…" she began to start again.

"But nothing," he interrupted once more. "Worrying won't change a thing and to be honest, I'd really rather not talk about it," he told her as he moved to where he could give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"How do you feel this morning?" he asked as he smoothed her hair.

She shrugged her shoulders and snuggled deeper into his shoulder.

"Hey," he said as he nudged her head up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little sore," she told him shyly. "But I'm okay, really," she tried to assure him.

He brought her closer to him, hugging her tightly up against him, "Are you having second thoughts. Are you sorry it happened?"

He held his breath as he waited for her answer, knowing that it would absolutely kill him if she regretted what had meant the world to him.

"Oh no," she told him. "I don't regret it at all. But it is kind of overwhelming. I mean, everything's changed now. I've changed, our relationship has changed; it's just a lot to take in. But I promise, I don't regret it for a minute."

He breathed a sigh of relief. He liked to consider himself a pretty tough guy, though he knew that when it came to Whitney, that didn't hold true. If she had even for a moment regretted what had happened, he really didn't think he could have taken it.

"I'm glad," he told her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It was better than anything I've ever imagined."

She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look about the statement he had just made.

"You know what I mean," he quickly said, trying to avoid a discussion. Plus, the last thing he wanted her to think is that he sat around all the time thinking about having sex with her.

"Hey, your dad said that your mom did some research on the internet and there's a department store just down the block. He said we should go get a couple of new outfits so we wouldn't be stuck in the same close for three days in a row. You probably figured it out when I was on the phone with Derek, but they're still clearing the roads and your dad doesn't want us trying to make it back to New York until tomorrow."

"You mean I'm stuck here with you for another night?" she asked him teasingly.

"Sorry, you're stuck with me," he agreed with a nod of his head. "You're just going to

have to find some way to make it work," he said as he rolled her over until he was hovering over her, a look of pure adoration gleaming in his eyes.

"I guess if I have too," she told him with a smile; before she pulled his face down to meet her lips once again.

* * *


	103. Chapter 103

**I've tried to leave author's notes out lately, but I feel I must explain myself and my lack of activity. I never meant to go this long between the last few chapters, but real life demands immediate attention. **

**For the last few months we've been planning our daughter Taylor's wedding which will happen on June 13****th****. We are also in the middle of over-seeing the renovation of the cute little bungalow style house we bought them as a wedding gift. **

**  
But oh there's more! In the middle of March we went on our annual ski/snowboarding trip and came down from the mountains completely healthy and injury free. However the very next day, Nate broke his wrist in two places and it just proceeds to get worse from there. My husband fractured his collarbone, Cole totaled his truck and just two weeks ago, Gage fractured the growth plate in his hip. Fun stuff huh?**

**And to tell the truth, I've been completely uninspired where this story is concerned. I know what I want to happen but I have no idea how to get there. The lazy part of me wants two more chapters (baby Hart and baby Venturi's arrivals) and the epilogue, but I'm too stubborn to go the easy route. **

**I also know what I really want to do, but I think a lot of you will think its overkill. But at this point, my hits per chapter are less than half of what they used to be, so I'm going to go with what makes me happy. And even though it's discouraging, I've got to finish this and move on. It's driving me crazy.**

**So once again, take it for what you want, but here it is. **

* * *

"Hey baby," Gage said as he moved to hold the phone in place between his shoulder and ear while he reached down to tie his shoe. "Did your flight just get in?"

"We just exited off. I'm walking over to baggage claim to see if I can find my luggage," she told him as she adjusted her carry on bag more securely onto her shoulder.

"You know, you're only going to be here a couple of days. You really didn't need to bring half your closet," he teased.

"Gage, how many times have I told you, a girl needs choices," she said as she began to watch baggage circle around on the conveyer belt.

"As long as it's not choices for new boyfriends then I guess I'll let it slide."

"Never," Piper said as a smile covered her place. "You never get old or go out of style."

"Such flattery, you'll give me the big head," he teased.

"No way, you're not holding me responsible for that. Your ego was already well padded and fed before I ever met you," she countered.

"Point taken," he told her.

"There it is," Piper said, speaking more to herself than anyone. With a giant heave, she pulled the large bag off of the belt and onto the floor.

"You okay?" Gage asked as he lay back on his bed. "You didn't pull a muscle or anything did you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you very much," she told him with a hint of indignation in her voice. "Now, if I can just find a cab in all this mess, I'll be set."

"I wish I could come pick you up. I hate the thought of you alone in a nasty cab with some pervert who keeps looking in his review mirror stealing looks at how beautiful you are."

"Wow Gage, that's not really the mental picture I was wanting before I actually have to get in the cab. Now you've made me paranoid."

"You should be paranoid. You do have the pepper spray I gave you, don't you?"

"Right Gage, they just let you carry pepper spray right onto an airplane. I really didn't feel like being grilled by the FBI for hours about why I would need a debilitating substance for the plane trip."

"Oh," he said, not having thought of the obvious. "Why don't you go to the gift shop and see if they have some more."

"Sure, because nothing says welcome to Chicago like a can of pepper spray," she teased.

"Shut up," he growled back playfully. "I'm just trying to look out for your well being." And then turning more serious, he added, "I really do hate the thought of you being by yourself. I wish I could come and get you."

"I'll be fine Gage. I've lived here all my life. I'll take a cab to grandmother's and then I'll get changed and wait for you to call and tell me where I can meet you. Besides, you've got more pressing matters at hand. If you beat the Bears, you're just one more win away from playing in the Super Bowl."

"My little football junky! It only seems like yesterday that we were sitting on your couch and you didn't know the different between a touchdown and a touch back."

"Well, I had a great coach," she reasoned.

"And this coach is dying to see his prized pupil. We're not allowed to leave the hotel tonight, so coach said we either had to order room service or eat down in the hotel restaurant. But since he won't allow outside company in our rooms, I'm afraid the restaurant is going to have to do. Can you meet me there at eight?" he asked hopefully.

Piper glanced down at her watch and saw that it was already six thirty. "If I hurry, I think I can make it. If I'm late, don't give up on me. I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world. I've missed you," she told him sincerely.

"I've missed you too. It seems like an eternity since I saw you Wednesday morning. Just think, a few more weeks and football will be over and you'll see so much of me you'll get sick. And plus, there's the whole Pro-Bowl trip to Hawaii in a month. Just you and me and sandy beaches," he said wistfully.

"And public appearances and thousands of screaming fans," she added in as a reality check.

"Hey, quit killing the dream," he told her with a laugh. "And besides, I've already got a surprise lined up for your Spring Break. And I can promise you, it'll be just you and me."

"Really," she said as her eyes brightened instantly. "Tell me more," she said as she flagged down a cab.

"Sorry, no can do. It's a surprise," he told her as he heard her give the cab driver her grandmother's address.

"I'm on my way to Grandmother's right now, so I should make it to the hotel on time. I'll call you when I get to the lobby," she said as she situated her bags.

"No, stay on the phone. Talk to me until you get to your grandmother's so I'll know that you made it okay."

"You worry too much," she told him, though her heart raced at the thought that he cared so much.

"I was right though, wasn't I? He's totally checking you out in his rearview mirror, isn't he?"

"Totally," she replied with a laugh.

MIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOLMIOL

"Can you believe the Boston College reps are here," Kendra rattled. "Even though they know Cameron has accepted, they still came to watch him. They must really want him to come and play for them, don't you think Casey?"

Kendra glanced over at Casey when she didn't answer and saw that she was completely zoned out, not anywhere close to listening to her. Reaching out to place her hand on Casey's shoulder she asked worriedly, "Casey, are you okay? You don't look well at all?"

Casey jumped at the contact from her friend and looked at her with a slightly glazed look. "What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh God Casey, what's wrong?" she asked as she herself began to panic.

"I don't know. The longer I've sat here, the worse I've felt. I'm really light headed but my head hurts too. It's like it's pounding in my ears."

"Sam, Sam," Kendra yelled in a panic. It was in between periods and Sam was standing in the aisle talking to another player's dad.

Sam looked up and could tell that something was immediately wrong. By this time Casey was leaning forward with her head between her knees and he practically stepped on people's laps trying to get to them.

"Casey?" he asked as he reached out to run a hand along the top of her hair. "Are you okay? Can you talk to me?"

He got a slight nod no in response to his questions. He told Kendra in a frantic voice to go tell the announcer that he needed to get on the microphone and ask if anyone in the arena had any medical experience.

Just then, Whitney, Jenna and Jordan came back from the concession stand and rushed forward, all asking a million questions at once.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Sam said, addressing all of them at once since they were all hurtling questions. "But Jordan, you need to go down there and get Derek now."

Casey managed to raise her head up enough to get out a weak, "No," before returning to her former position.

Jordan looked from Sam to Casey and back to Sam, not sure of what to do.

But Sam made the decision easy when he barked, "Now."

Jordan hurried down the steps, onto the ice and over to where Derek had just called his team together to give last minute instruction before the next period began.

Reaching out, Jordan grabbed Derek by the shoulder and turned him around to face him. "Casey's really sick Derek. I'm not sure what's wrong, but she's all folded over and can hardly even lift her head."

Just then they heard the announcer coming over the loud speaker asking for anyone trained in medical emergency to please report to section C of the arena.

Derek pushed the clipboard at Jordan. "You've got to do this," he said before running towards the stands where Casey was.

"I can't," he hollered back in a panic. "What about the administration?"

"Screw the administration. I'll have their heads if they say anything," he yelled before racing up the stairs towards Casey.

By now, the people around Casey had moved to try and give her as much space as possible and Derek was able to push his way through the crowd to get to her.

Kneeling down beside her, he ran a soothing had through her hair. "I'm here Baby, I'm here." Then looking up he yelled, "Where are the damn medics?"

Just then, as if hearing, two men appeared with a black medical bag. While one opened it to pull out some needed supplies the other asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Derek looked around helplessly, not knowing what to say. Sam was able to jump in and replied, "She started to get really light headed, but she said that her head was also pounding."

"Has she ever had this happen before?" the medic responded.

"She's seven months pregnant," Derek said taking over. "With our other three kids she fought hypertension."

By this time the other medic had just finished taking her blood pressure. "Her pressure's sky high," he verified. "We've got an ambulance on the way. There are two hospitals in two directions from here but they're both thirty minutes away. I'm assuming you want to go to the one in London?"

"Yes," Derek said almost absent mindedly. He was leaning forward with his face buried deep into the crook of her neck. "It's okay Baby. I'm right here and everything is going to be okay."

Just then they saw two more men coming with a cot and they knew the ambulance had finally arrived. Looking up he saw his girls with their arms wrapped around each other, hugging tightly.

It took everything he had to leave Casey for even a second, but he knew she was in good hands and that he had to make sure his girls were okay. Getting up, he made his way down the aisle and held his arms out. Whitney and Jenna rushed into them and he hugged them tightly, kissing the top of both of their heads before pulling away and looking at them.

"I'm going with Mom, but I want you to stay here. The roads are slick outside and I don't want you two driving on them. I told Jordan that he was going to have to coach the boys. After the game, he can drive you to the hospital. I promise I'll call you if anything changes, but for now, I need you to stay here. Okay?"

They both nodded their heads, unable to speak.

"Good," he told them with a weak smile. "I love you girls and I'm so proud of you. I promise I'll let you know something as soon as I do." With one more kiss and hug he let them go and headed towards Casey, who had already been loaded on the cot and was ready to leave.

He turned to look at the girls one more time when another thought occurred to him. "Under no circumstances are you to call Gage and tell him what's going on. Is that understood? I'll call him if I think he needs to know, but I can't risk him jumping on a plane right now with such a big game on the line Sunday."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The game had been stopped with all the commotion, but now that Casey had been wheeled out of the arena the referees had come over to tell them that the game was ready to be resumed.

Just as Jordan was giving last minute instructions he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up from his clipboard he found the principal looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Jordan asked calmly.

"You know you can't be here Jordan," the principal replied just as calmly.

"All I know is that Derek asked me to take over and that's what I'm doing."

"If you don't leave the ice right now, I'm going to have to call security and have you removed," the principal went on.

"We're not in London, so I have every right to be at this game. Don't you have a thread of compassion in your body? Derek is in an ambulance with Casey right now and he trusted me to take care of his team. You can call security if you want, because that's exactly what it will take to get me off this ice."

"Very well then," the principal said. "I'll be returning with them shortly."

"I don't think so," they heard from behind them.

Turning around they saw Sam standing, having heard the entire conversation. "Derek asked me to come over here for this very reason. He wants Jordan to coach these boys and I'm going to make sure it happens. I guarantee you I can get ninety percent of the parents over here right now and they'll all tell you the same thing. They'll want Jordan to finish this game with our boys."

Looking at the principal like he was some sort of scum, he went on. "Do you realize how close these boys are to achieving their dream? We're having the best season we've had since Jordan's group graduated and we're well on our way to going deep into the playoffs. If you do anything to ruin that for these boys, I swear, you'll live to regret it. Now, I suggest you go back up in the stands where you belong because I know you have absolutely no clue about anything hockey."

The principal looked around, as if hoping that someone would actually speak up in his behalf, and when he found that no one would, he directed one more glare at Jordan before turning to leave the ice.

"Thank you," Jordan told Sam, a grateful grin spreading across his face.

"Don't thank me," Sam said with a smile of his own. "Just make sure my boy wins this game."

"I can do that," Jordan replied before turning back to his team. "Alright," he barked, "business as usual boys."

* * *

**To those of you who have updated your stories in the last few months, I've been keeping them in a folder and I swear, as soon as things settle down, I'll be reading and reviewing each chapter.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I'd love to update again before the wedding but if I don't get a chance, I will soon after. **


	104. Chapter 104

**Completely unedited, but I wanted to post today. I'll make the corrections on Monday.**

**  
Baby time!**

* * *

Derek was absolutely certain that the ambulance ride was the longest thirty minutes of his life. Casey was absolutely frantic about the baby and even though calming down was the best thing she could do for their little girl, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't manage it.

Derek of course, was doubly worried, what with Casey and the baby being his top concern, but he couldn't let it show. He had to put a calm and reassuring front on, desperately hoping that somehow it would rub off on Casey.

Casey's blood pressure continued to be elevated and he was relieved to see that their situation had been radioed in ahead of time and that Casey's doctor and a team of emergency room professionals were waiting at the door for them.

Derek immediately pulled himself away from Casey long enough to look at the doctor and ask, "What do you think? Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?"

"Calm down Derek. I know you're upset, but I won't know anything for sure until I can examine Casey and get an ultrasound and a stress test done on the baby."

"Listen, you've got to take care of this. We're still seven weeks away from her due date and she seems to be in much worse shape than when I brought her in here with Gage," he said in a panic, remembering back to the quaking eighteen year old he was all those years ago and realizing that he was in just as bad a shape now.

"You know I'll do everything I can Derek. But right now, we've got to get her into a room where I can do a real assessment."

Derek nodded in agreement and moved to clear the path for the professionals.

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

Gage flipped his phone closed and a scowl crossed his perfect features. "Something's wrong. I just know it," he told Piper worriedly.

"You don't know that. Maybe they're all still at the rink and can't hear their phones because of all the noise."

He shook his head no at her reasoning. "The game should have been over an hour ago. There's no way that Dad, Mom, Jordan, Jenna and Whitney all can't hear their phones. Hell, I just tried to call Cam's phone and he didn't answer either. They were supposed to call me and tell me who won the game and not one of them remembers to do it, or at least picks up the phone when I try to call and find out? No, something is definitely wrong."

JJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCW

"He's going to kill us. He's going to string every last one of us up by the neck when he finds out," Cam said as he looked at the screen of his phone, which at the moment was showing a missed call from Gage.

"Daddy said not to tell him," Jenna tried to reason. "And we all know that none of us would be able to hide it from him if we actually talked to him. He'd hear it in our voices for sure."

"Jenna's right," Whitney agreed. "When we get to the hospital we'll talk to Daddy and have him call Gage. He'll know what to say. But I'm not going to be the one to talk to him," she said resolutely.

"You know I'm right, don't you Jordan?" Cam asked, looking for the other guy in the car to see things clearly.

"Oh you're right, but that doesn't mean we're going to do it. I'm going by Derek's wishes. When he thinks the time is right, he'll call Gage. Until then, we keep ignoring his calls."

"Alright," Cam finally agreed, "but I hope you know, it's all our funerals."

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

Derek watched anxiously as the doctor hooked Casey up to various machines and ran the ultra sound over her stomach, holding onto to her hand as if for dear life, the entire time. Finally, unable to be quiet any longer he managed to get out a weak, "So?"

The doctor took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Your daughter seems to be in a great deal of distress at the moment," he began.

Casey immediately began crying again at the seriousness of the statement.

Derek moved to run a calming hand over her forehead. "You've got to calm down, baby. Let's hear what he's got to say before you get more upset," he told her with a calm that he in no way felt himself.

"Derek's right," the doctor said as he turned his attention to Casey. "Your blood pressure is at stroke level and the baby is responding negatively to that. We've got to get her out as soon as we can."

Derek swallowed hard, as if to dissolve the huge lump in his throat that had been there since he first saw her in this condition at the arena. "You want to take her right now?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm afraid the sooner the better. Casey and your baby are at a huge risk right now. Every moment counts at this point," he told him.

"What about the baby. What does this mean for her?" Casey asked in sheer panic.

"Ninety-eight percent of all babies born at thirty-three weeks survive. By the look of things, she probably weighs around four pounds. We'll probably have to give her some supplemental oxygen to ward off any apnea and she may have to have a feeding tube for a couple of weeks if her sucking mechanism doesn't kick in, but I see no reason to believe that she won't be just fine in the long run."

"So are you going to do an epidural and a c-section?" Casey asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm afraid there's no time for an epidural. The sooner we get her out the better for both of you. I'll go and get an operating room set up and then we'll come back. The best thing to do would be knock you out. It's quicker and far less stressful on you."

"Can I be in there?" Derek asked.

"I know how much you want to be there, but I really think it would be best if you were in the waiting room. We'll come out and tell you as soon as everything is over," the doctor promised. And with that, he walked out the door to make the arrangements.

Derek's stomach was literally churning by now. This was his worst nightmare come true. Moving over, he leaned down to nuzzle Casey's neck for a moment before whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"Derek, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. Why would you even say that?"

Derek moved so that he could look into her eyes. "I was out there coaching a stupid game when I should have been home with you. If it weren't for my stupid pride, none of this would have happened."

"_De_-_rek_," she told him in that voice she reserved for the times when she was most annoyed with him. "This had nothing to do with you coaching hockey. My gosh," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Did you ever think that our son is playing in the Eastern Division Finals on Sunday? Did you ever think that I'm trying to get a house ready to move into from hundreds of miles away because our daughter has suddenly become a household face or that we've got a daughter with an eating disorder that's expecting our first grandchild? It's pretty presumptuous of you to think that you're the cause of all this," she told him, managing to add a weak smile along with her words.

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes at her. "Way to blow my ego trip. After all these years, you still haven't realized that it's all about me?"

Casey's face turned serious as she ran the back of her fingers along the side of his face. "Your ego went out the door over twenty years ago and all I've seen since then is someone who makes sure that it's all about me and the kids. You're an amazing husband and father, you have to know that. No matter what, you've been the best husband a girl could dream of," she told him as her fingers continued to caress his cheek lovingly.

Derek cleared his throat and blinked his eyes several times, willing away the tears that threatened to fall. "None of this 'no matter what' talk. You understand me? You're going to wake up in a couple of hours and we're going to have our little girl here and everything's going to be perfect," he told her in his most authoritative voice.

She shook her head yes in understanding before she leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "So, we've been knocking around those names for a while. We better make a decision quick. Which one?"

"She's got to have a nickname. One we can shorten like Jen and Whit. I like that," Derek said thoughtfully.

"So that leaves out the one syllable names. For some reason, I just keep coming back to Mallory. It just kind of flows with the other two girls' names and you get your nickname with it too," she reasoned.

"Mal," he said as he let it roll off his tongue. He thought for another moment and then a real smile crossed his face. "Alright, Mallory Elizabeth it is," he agreed.

Just then the doctor came in with a couple of nurses who starting trying to make sense of all the wires that were hooked up to Casey.

"We've got everything set," he told them. "Derek, if you'll go have a seat in the waiting room, we'll get Casey ready and in no time at all you'll be seeing that little girl."

Derek shook his head at the doctor's words as the lump in his throat once again grew to what he was sure was the size of a cantaloupe. Leaning down, he placed his lips first against Casey's forehead and then against her lips. Pulling away, he stuck his hand out to shake the doctors. "You take good care of my girls."

"I will," he said as he put a hand up to Derek's shoulder and squeezed gently. "And I promise, you won't be lonely in the waiting room. There are four kids out there asking a millions questions."

Casey spoke up, "I think I have the better end of the deal. I get knocked out and have total peace and quiet while you get to deal with kids."

"I think your right. Any chance we could trade places. I'll take a sedative over twenty questions with Jenna any day."

"Sorry," she said as she rubbed her hands over her belly. "I'm dealing with this one. You get to deal with the rest."

"Listen, I hate to cut the conversation short, but we really need to get this started," the doctor intervened.

"No problem," Derek said as he moved to give Casey one more kiss. "I'll see you as soon as they give the all clear."

"I'll be waiting," she told him as she squeezed his hand one more time.

DJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCWDJJCW

Derek walked into the waiting room and the four of them converged on him like a hungry pack of wolves.

"What is going on?" Jenna demanded. "These imbeciles around here won't tell us a thing."

"Mom's doing better but it's still putting too much stress on her and the baby. The doctor just wheeled her in to take the baby."

"Oh no," Whit said as she moved to give her daddy a hug. "What about the baby? Isn't it too soon?"

Derek squeezed her back in a reassuring manner before grabbing a hold of Jenna and doing the same. "The doctor said that she'll be pretty small and that they'll have to take a few precautions but that everything should be just fine."

Just then Jordan's phone went off again. He didn't even need to look at the screen to know who it was and when he pulled it out of his pocket he saw that his assumption was correct. Flipping it around for everyone to see Gage's name on the screen he told them, "He's going to kill us. We've got to tell him. Or at least call him. He's called our phones a million times and nobody has picked up yet."

Derek felt around for his phone and realized that he didn't have it on him.

"We've got your phone right here Derek," Cam said as he handed over Derek's leather jacket. "Your phone was in your jacket. You had left it down on the bench when you left and we've got Casey's purse with us too. And Jordan is right," he said with a shudder, "I don't even want to think about what Gage is going to do to us when he finds out we didn't tell him."

"Listen, this is my call. I'll take the heat for this one. This is the biggest game of his life and there will be absolutely no distractions thrown his way. Do you understand me?" he asked pointedly.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked. "There were hundreds of people at that hockey game. People who know who you and Casey are. They saw Casey hauled out on a gurney with you following behind her. What if they got a picture on their phone and it gets out to one of the internet rag sites. You may have been retired for several years but you're still famous. It'll be big news. I'd rather die than let Gage find out that way. What if he gets bombarded by the press asking about it? He'll be blindsided."

Derek took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right. I hadn't even thought about it, but that would be a nightmare. I'll go call him now. If anything at all happens with Casey, you'll come outside and get me, right?" he asked as he slipped his jacket on.

A chorus of, "of course," rang in his ears as he made his way out of the waiting room.

DGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGPDGP

Gage had all but blown the coaches rules to hell and he couldn't have cared less. He had rented a suite at the hotel for Piper and had told his roommate that if the coach asked, to tell him what room he was in. He was calling the coaches bluff. He dared the arrogant sob to bench him. He knew he wouldn't and he could care less about a fine. Let him fine him whatever he wanted, he wouldn't even bat at an eye when he wrote the check.

He and Piper were laying down on the bed, her head on his chest, one of his hands running absentmindedly through her hair will the other held his phone in a death grip.

"Jordan wouldn't answer again. There's got to be something wrong Piper. What if there was a car wreck and they all got hurt. Or what if it's Jenna or Mom? God something probably happened with one of the babies," he told her anxiously.

"We don't know that Gage. I know you're worried and I am too, but until someone answers your calls or calls you back, please don't let your imagination run away. It could be something really simple like a storm took out the cell phone tower or something," she tried to reason.

Just then Gage's phone rang and he didn't even bother to see who it was before quickly pushing the answer button and managing to get a breathless, "Yes," out.

"Hey buddy," his dad said on the other line and Gage was sure there had never been sweeter words spoken.

"What's the deal?" he asked anxiously. "I've been trying to get ahold of all of you for forever."

"I'm sorry son, but we've had a bit of a problem here," he told him calmly. "Your mom started having problems with her blood pressure at the game tonight?"

Gage was distracted for a moment when Piper asked him what was going on. Pushing the button to put his dad on speaker phone he quickly asked, "Is she okay now? What did the doctor say?"

"She's in surgery right now Gage. They decided it would be best if they took the baby."

"What?" he asked sitting straight up, nearly rolling Piper off the bed in the process. Reaching out, he caught and steadied her.

"Listen, the doctor says that everything should be fine. He said the baby shouldn't have any long term affects from this and that your mom will be okay. I didn't even want to tell you about it, but so many people saw what happened at the arena that I didn't want you to find out from someone else."

"You didn't want to tell me?" Gage practically yelled. Piper put a hand out to calm him but he batted it away as he got up off the bed and began pacing.

"Gage, you've got your game Sunday and…"

"To hell with the game, Dad. Mom's having surgery and the baby's coming early and you were just going to let it all happen and tell me later, after I've played some stupid game?"

"It's not like it sounds. Now you need to calm down and we'll talk about this rationally."

"I'm calm, at least as calm as I can be when my own family can't see fit to tell me when something bad happens. Just because I don't live in London anymore, doesn't mean I'm not just as much a part of our family."

"I know that Son. Now, I said calm down and we'll talk about this. But let's get one thing understood right now, you're not coming home. There will be no red-eye flight to London. Everything is fine here at the moment. Do you understand me?"

Gage was breathing too hard, willing himself to calm down, to answer Derek's question.

"Piper, are you there?" Derek asked, hoping that his son's girlfriend could somehow bring a calming influence to his angry son.

"I'm here," Piper spoke up as she made her way over to Gage. She ran her hand up and down Gage's back in a soothing manner.

"Could you please try and talk some sense into my stubborn son?"

Gage huffed and rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Wonder where I get that from?"

"I heard that," Derek told him with a laugh.

"How can you be laughing right now?" Gage asked accusingly.

"Gage," Piper said as she moved to lightly squeeze his arm. "You don't want to do this. You're just upset about your mom right now. Don't take it out on your dad."

"Sorry," Gage managed to mutter, though his heart was still located somewhere down at the bottom of his feet and his eyes were threatening to spill the tears that he had desperately been trying to hold back with the anger.

"I know you are," Derek assured him. "I promise that if anything at all goes wrong, I'll let you know. But this game means a lot to your mom and me because we know how much it means to you. She's worried sick for you and the last thing she would want is to know that she caused any problems before the game. You stay put for right now. I'll book you and Piper a flight from Boston to here for Sunday night. How does that sound?"

"Okay," Gage relented. "But you promise that you won't hide anything from me at all. I want to know everything you all know. You have to promise me that Dad. You've never broken a promise to me before."

"And I never will. You have my word. No matter what, I'll keep you informed, I promise. Now, why don't you and Piper try to get some rest and someone will call you as soon as your baby sister gets here."

"Alright," Gage agreed. "I love you dad. I just love you all so much," he told him earnestly.

"We love you too, Son. we'll talk to you soon."

"Okay," Gage said once again before ending the call.

He turned and wrapped his arms around Piper and held her tightly, bending his neck so that he could take in a deep breath of her intoxicating scent.

"It'll be fine Gage, you'll see. Let's just go lie down and relax. They'll be calling us back before you know it."

He let her pull him towards the bed and soon they were cuddled closely together.

"I don't know what I would have done if this had happened and I hadn't had you here with me to keep me halfway sane," he said as he brushed his lips against hers gently.

"I'm glad you didn't have to find out," she whispered back.

"Do you have any idea what you mean to me?" he asked as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain a sense of control over his emotions. "I never want to be without you again, Piper. I can't imagine a life without you anymore. You're the last thing I think about before I go to bed and the first thing I think about in the morning. When I'm not with you it's all I want and when I am with you, I don't ever want to leave."

Piper could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Never did she think she would find someone who would love her like this, so unconditionally and so completely.

"I love you too Gage. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone," she told him honestly and from the depths of her soul she meant every word.

"I want forever with you Piper. Just so you know, I'm going to marry you someday and as far as I'm concerned, the sooner the better."

Piper pulled away and looked at him with wide eyes. Knowing how he felt about her and her about him was one thing, but to actually hear it was another. All she could hear were the words 'the sooner the better'. Marry her? He wanted to get married?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Derek saw the doctor walk into the waiting room and immediately he stood up and hurried over to him. "Well?" he asked apprehensively.

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and a firm pat on the back. "Casey came through just fine and she's in the recovery room. I'd say she'll be waking up in about an hour. And your daughter's doing remarkably well. She weighed three pounds and fourteen ounces. We've got her on oxygen right now and we'll have to wait and see about a feeding tube. But everything looks really good Derek. I'd say both of your girls are going to be just fine.

Derek vaguely heard his kids behind him as they excitedly chattered away at the wonderful news. Reaching out he brought the doctor into a quick, firm hug. "Thank you. I guess you know I was pretty skeptical of you in the beginning but you've done a great job with Casey and with Jenna. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," the doctor told him reassuringly. "So, how about you go down and see the baby real quick while Casey's still out. Then you can brag to her about seeing her first when she wakes up."

"Sounds like a great idea to me," he told him as he began to follow the doctor's lead down to the nursery. Then remembering suddenly he turned and asked, "So who's calling Gage?"

"I'll do it," Jordan volunteered. "This is a much better call to make than the one you just had to make awhile ago."

"That it is," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Jenna spoke up. "What's her name? Please tell me you've name her. We've had Jackson's named picked out for months now."

"Yes, she has a name. Tell Gage that Mallory Elizabeth is here and that Mal and your mom are just fine."

Then will a spring in his step and a whistle on his lips he headed out to see his baby girl.

* * *

**For anyone that's interested, I'm now a mother-in-law and everything went wonderfully. Now if we can get them moved into their house in the next couple of days, everything will be perfect.**

* * *


	105. Chapter 105

**Page**

* * *

Gage flipped his phone closed and gave Piper a relieved smile. "Everything's fine. Jordan said the doctor sees no reason the baby shouldn't be anything but perfect and Mom is in recovery doing great."

"That's wonderful," she said as she returned his smile. "Now we just have to worry about winning on Sunday, then again next week and Super Bowl here we come."

"My little football junky," he said as he playfully rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm so proud."

"Well you should be. I almost came to blows today with a guy in my philosophy class who told me what was going to happen to you when the Bears were finished."

"Wow, she defends my honor too," he said as he pulled her closer. "I think you're a keeper."

She was about to respond when they were interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"I can only guess who that is," Gage said in resigned defeat as he headed for the door.

His guess was confirmed when he heard his coach yell, "Open the hell up Venturi, now."

Gage unlocked the door and opened it to find his coach looking furious. "What do you need?" he asked the man, in a tone that let him know he was more than annoyed with being interrupted.

"You know exactly what I want. I want to know what you're doing in here playing around with some groupie when…"

"Shut up," Gage exploded. All the tension and turmoil from the night seemed to bubble up to the surface and came spewing out. "That _groupie _is my girlfriend. And if you had the decency to know anything about your players or their lives you'd know that she has been for almost the entire season."

"That doesn't change the fact that…"

Gage once again interrupted the man. "I wasn't through yet. If you cared anything about your players you'd also understand that I got some very disturbing news about my family and that my mom was in serious condition and that I could have lost both her and my baby sister who was born tonight. And you can thank my dad and that _groupie_ over there for the fact that I'm not on a plane to Canada at the moment."

"You know team policy says…" the man tried to start in again.

"I'm still not finished," Gage told him with a voice of disdain. "I don't give a crap about what team policy says. You can fine me whatever you want; I'll go get my checkbook right now. But I've had a hell of a day and the only thing that's going to make it better, the only thing that's going to keep me calm and focused on the game is that woman right over there," he said as he pointed to Piper. "So you're going to leave and I'm going to try and get some rest and then we're going to win a ballgame. Now, it's your turn to talk, but I'm warning you, I'd choose my words very carefully."

"You can't talk to me like that," the coach immediately started in. "I'm still your coach and this is my team and I could bench you right now if I wanted too," his voice full of bluster.

"You're right, you could," Gage told him, that Venturi smirk covering his handsome face. "And then we could make this into a media circus. We could get the owners, the fans, hell, all of America involved. But I can promise you who'll come out smelling like roses and who'll smell like they've been wallowing in a pigpen. You seem to forget, I'm America's darling. And people still love my parents. I don't think you want to play the media game because I'm pretty sure it could get really ugly. So let's look at the facts, we both know that I am the franchise. They've built the whole team's future around me. I'm pretty sure if push comes to shove and problems can't be resolved, someone's going to have to go and I think they've invested way too much money for it to be me, so that only leaves one person to go."

"Is that a threat?" the coach asked, his face blood red with rage.

"No, it's a fact. And out of the goodness of my heart, I thought I'd give you a reality check. Now I know there are rules and I'm not above them. Whatever the fine is for this, I'll gladly pay. These are extenuating circumstances and I don't think you want this story played out in the press because I can guarantee you whose going to come out on top. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I've got a game to get ready for."

And with that he closed the door in the man's face and made his way over to the bed where Piper sat with her back up against the headboard, mouth agape at what she had just witnessed.

"Gage you shouldn't have…" she began.

"Oh, I should have," he interrupted. "In fact, I should have done a lot more. For some reason, that guy hates me and I should have done a lot more standing up for myself before now. I don't regret a thing I said," he told her as he pulled her to lie down beside him. "Now, what do you say we get comfortable," he told her as he began to nuzzle her neck, kissing a line up to her ear before whispering. "I can't think of a better way to relax than this."

"Maybe I should get a cab and leave. I don't want to cause any problems," she told him earnestly.

"Baby, the only problem you'll cause is me a sleepless night by leaving me here all alone. I'm still wound tight from everything that has happened tonight and I don't think I'll get any rest at all without you here. I know there's no way you can sleep in that sweater and jeans. Let me give you my t-shirt, even though I know it'll swallow you. I'll just sleep in my wind pants. How does that sound?"

She nodded and accepted his shirt. She went into the bathroom to change and used one of the complimentary toothbrush sets, washed her face and changed. When she came out she saw Gage fidgeting on the bed, the slick wind pants sliding around and making noise.

She made her way over to the bed and sat down, running her fingers through the dark curls at the nape of his neck.

He grinned up at her. "You know, you look a hell of a lot better in that shirt than I do."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I think there are about a million women in America who would disagree with you. You know, all those _groupies_."

"I wouldn't know. I don't pay any attention to them. I'm too busy scoping out all the guys trying to eye my baby," he told her as he moved again trying to get more comfortable.

"You can…" she started and then stopped, trying to gain the courage to say the words. Taking a deep breath, she began again. "You can take your wind pants off if you want. I know I personally can't sleep in the things. There too slick and they're always getting turned where you can't get comfortable."

He blinked a few times as he took in what she said. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean, I know you've never…"

"Listen, we've slept together before. Sure you've usually had more on when it's happened, but I'm serious, I know that you're not going to be able to get comfortable in those tonight. I trust you. I know nothing is going to happen that I don't want too. I'm a big girl, I can handle it," she told him with a smile, trying to make light of the situation, though her heart was pounding at the thought of seeing Gage in so little.

"You're sure?" he asked her as he moved his hands down to the waistband of his pants.

"Yah, it's no big deal. Really," she said lightly.

Gage looked at her one more time, trying to see anything that would make her words false. Finally, he pushed the wind pants down to reveal gray boxer briefs.

Piper's eye automatically moved to take in the sight before she quickly brought her eyes back up to meet his. "See," she told him with a smile, "I survived."

"Yah, but the real question is, will I survive the night. I swear you've never been more beautiful than you are right now. You take my breath away Piper," he told her as he moved to push a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I…Gage….I…" she stammered.

"Ssh, you don't have to say a word Baby," he told her as he pulled her down to him. "I don't expect anything except a good night kiss. Our time will come and when it does, I want it to be perfect. But this is enough; you're always enough for me. I need you to understand that."

She shook her head as she gazed directly into his eyes. "Me too, Gage. You'll always be enough for me."

* * *


	106. Chapter 106

**No, your eyes aren't deceiving you. Two updates in two days. It seems like once I finally got through the block and wrote the last chapter, I was able to get a vision again for what's ahead. **

**To my faithful 10 or 12 who have stuck by me through this train wreck I call a story, you'll never know how much it means to me. I'll be doing review replies on Monday and trying to catch you up on our life right now if you'd like to hear about it.**

**Now that you've heard from me again, I'd sure like to hear from you again too! It's been awhile for most of you. I hate that so many have lost complete interest, but I'm going to finish no matter what. It's been 18 months since I started this and there is no way I'm not going to finish it now.**

**Dasey and Jitsy.**

* * *

Derek eased the door open into the private room that Casey had been moved into following recovery. He had felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from him when a nurse had come into the NIC-U and told him that Casey had finally been moved and that he could see her. She was looking towards the other wall, but the minute she heard the door she turned her eyes towards him and he could see the questions and worries that graced her beautiful face.

"How is she?" she immediately began in. "Is she really alright? The nurses told me she was going to be fine, but I didn't know if they were just saying that to keep me calm or if…"

"Hey," he interrupted as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Take a deep breath and calm down," he told her as he sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his. "She's doing great. The doctor said we couldn't ask for anything better at this point."

"Really?" she asked with a small smile, still seeking the reassurance she so desperately needed."

"I promise," he told her as he brought her hand up to his face and gently rubbed his lips across it. "I even brought pictures," he told her with a grin, as he reached into his pocket with his other hand and brought out his phone.

Casey snatched it from him eagerly and saw that he had made Mallory his screen saver. "She's so tiny," she whispered.

"I know, but she's a go getter. Most of the baby's in there with her are so still, but not her. This one is a live wire," he said proudly.

"She looks like Jenna, don't you think?" Casey asked as she continued to study the picture.

"Definitely, she's got the exact same blonde hair. And judging from what little time I've spent with her, she's going keep us on our toes just as much. You should see her. She was just wiggling away in the incubator, but when I put my hand in and touched her, she just instantly calmed. Two phrases came to mind instantly, drama queen and attention seeker."

"Yep, and you wouldn't have it any other way," Casey said with a smile. "That's okay, we'll need something to keep us on our toes in our old age," she teased.

"I think she's definitely primed and ready for that challenge," he told her as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. "The nurses said I could take you to see her in the morning as long as you got some rest tonight. You've been through an awful lot Case."

"I'm fine, I promise," she told him. "I'm just happy to be here with you and know that everything's going to be okay."

"It is, everything's going to be just fine," he said as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

"Where is the rest of the crew? How's Jenna doing? Does Gage know?"

"Hey, one question at a time, okay? I'm a little sleep deprived myself at the moment and I don't think my simple brain can keep up with it all," he told her before taking a deep breath and beginning to answer the list of questions. "The girls went home and Jenna seems to be fine. I know both of them were really worried but Jordan and Cam were troopers. Gage does know. I wasn't going to tell him but Jordan pushed the issue and in the end, I knew he was right. With the way everything went down so publicly, it could have been on the internet or television in a matter of hours and I wouldn't have wanted him to find out that way."

"How's he doing?"

"Well, he pretty much laid into me like hell on wheels, but I managed to calm him down. He informed me that just because he didn't live here anymore, that it didn't make him any less a part of this family."

"Poor baby," she said sadly. "He must feel so left out all by himself in Chicago."

"He's not by himself. Thank God that Piper had gotten there and she was with him when I called. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason that he's still there and not on a redeye back here as we speak."

"Hmm, I wonder who he takes after?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, I'm just glad he found his Casey. I'm telling you, that girl is a keeper."

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about. He's so head over heals, it's obvious. I just hope she's ready too. She went through a horrible experience with her last boyfriend and Gage has never been in a serious relationship before. I just hope he doesn't push her too hard. It's got to be hard to trust someone after being lied to and used like that poor girl was."

"You think he's more serious about her than she is about him?"

"Oh, I think she's very serious about him, but I'm sure that there has to be a little doubt still hanging around," Casey told him seriously. "Can you imagine being twenty years old and thrust into the limelight like she's been. She's basically dating the fantasy of half the women her age. We had already been married for four years before your celebrity hit and even then, it was hard. I knew you were going out on the road and that there were groupies in every town just dying to get their hands on you."

"Case, I never…"

"Let me finish," she told him with a smile as she squeezed his hand. "I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I could trust you, that you would never cheat on me. But still, it was hard knowing that the opportunity was there for the taking every time. Now, compound that with the fact that this is a new relationship. Gage was already famous when they met, though she didn't know it at the time. If you'd been repeatedly cheated on by someone you grew up with and thought you could trust with your life and then suddenly, you're right in the middle of a relationship with one of People Magazine's most eligible bachelors. What would you think?"

"I don't know. I guess I can't put myself in that situation because I know my son. He would never do that."

"You're right, he wouldn't. He's one of the good ones, just like his dad."

"Yah, but I didn't start out that way. I kind of got converted. The love of a good woman will do that you know?"

"You made it impossible not to love you, though it was definitely rough in the beginning. But you won me over and look where we are now, four kids and a grandson on the way. Not too shabby, don't you think?"

"Not too shabby at all," he told her before kissing her once again.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Did we win the game?"

"We did and it sounds like Jordan did a great job filling in for me."

"Did it get ugly?" Casey asked with a bit of trepidation.

"You could say that. But when that idiot came out on the ice to tell Jordan to leave, Sam let him have it good and then sent him packing. I'm sure we haven't heard the last of it, so I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to rally the troupes. I'll have to leave the hospital for a little bit tomorrow afternoon. After we watch Gage's game, I'll have a meeting with the players and their parents. Mal is going to have to be here for a little while and I'm not going to coach while…"

"Derek," Casey began.

"No, Case. This is one thing that's not even up for discussion. You've just had surgery and she's still in NIC-U and there's absolutely no way I'm going to not be with both of you as much as I can. I want Jordan to coach them and I think that I can get the parents and players to back me on it. No one knows my system any better than he does and these boys are so close to reaching their goal. Jordan is the one that can finish it with them, make sure they get there. I think with enough pressure, we can force the administration's hand. It's worth a try anyway. But no matter what, I'm out of the loop for at least the next few weeks."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?" she asked in resigned defeat.

"Not on this, no," he told her flatly. "Hockey's a great game, but you guys are my life and nothing is going to keep from being here for you."

"Alright, I agree and Jordan will be great. I just hope everyone else sees it that way."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Jordy," Jenna whispered as she lightly rubbed her fingers over his bare chest. "Are you still awake?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he rolled over to face her. "Um yah, I am now."

"I'm sorry," she said as she bit her bottom lip, a look of worry drawing up her pretty face. "I didn't mean to wake you up, but I can't sleep. And when I can't sleep, I just lie here and let my mind run wild and right now it's taking me places I don't want to go."

"Hey," he said as he moved to cradle her in his arms. "Don't ever apologize to me for wanting to talk. Do you have any idea how happy it makes me to know that you're coming to me with your concerns instead of turning to something else?"

She nodded her head in slight response, knowing that he was talking about her problems with anorexia and bulimia. "I'm trying really hard Jordan," she told him as she snuggled more tightly into his hold.

"I know you are baby, and I am so proud of you. You're doing so good," he told her as he softly rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "What do want to talk about?" he asked her gently.

She moved away slightly so that she could see his face. "I was so scared tonight. Mom did everything right and look what happened. She still could have died or the baby could have. And look at what I've done to myself and worse, to Jackson. What if…"

"Hey there, no what ifs," he told her as he played with the thin strap of her red camisole. "You're doing the best you can and that's all I can ask for. The doctor says everything looks good right down and we just need to do everything in our power to make sure it stays that way."

"But what if…"

"No, stop right there. What did I say? No what ifs, how about what haves. We have your mom healthy and we have the baby doing great. We've got each other and our son growing bigger and stronger inside you each day. Heck, we even have a hockey win tonight."

"You were great out there tonight Jordan. Daddy would have been so proud to watch how you took charge and knew just what to do. It was perfect."

"I have to admit, it felt really good to be out there Bitsy. I mean really good. I didn't know how much I really missed it until I was right in the middle of it again."

"I'm sorry it worked out the way it did. I know you love it."

"I won't lie, I love the game. I love absolutely everything about it, but it doesn't even begin to hold a candle to how I feel about you. And this time next year, I'll have everything; you, Jackson, the Rangers, everything is going to fall into place just perfect. But the most important thing is that I've got you now and if there's never anything more for me than just you and Jackson, I'm still the luckiest guy on earth. You and I, here right now, this is what's perfect," he told her as he moved the strap he had been playing with down further so that he could lean down to kiss her bare shoulder.

"Oh Jordy," she say breathlessly as his tongue made a trail up to her ear.

He stopped when he reached his destination and tugged on her ear lob gently before whispering, "Absolutely perfect."

* * *


	107. Chapter 107

**Sorry! I really am trying to finish this thing guys. If real life would just quit getting in the way!**

* * *

"Venturi connects with Anderson in the end zone and the Giants go up by two with thirty seconds to go in the game," came the announcer's voice over the television in the small hospital room.

Derek jumped from his chair, hooping and hollering. A nurse soon ran into the room to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm sorry," Casey immediately began apologizing on Derek's behalf. "Our son's football team just scored a touchdown in a very important game."

"I understand but there are mothers and babies on the floor trying to get some rest."

Just as she finished, Derek once again was jumping out of the chair, fist pumping in the air as the extra point was declared good.

"_De-rek_," Casey reprimanded as the nurse gave him a dirty look. "You've got to be quiet or they're going to kick you out."

Derek looked at the two women as if unaware that the conversation had even taken place between the two of them.

"I promise, I'll try to keep him in better check. There's only thirty seconds left in the game," she looked at the woman pleadingly.

"I'll shut the door, but please try to keep it down in here," she said as she left.

Once again, Derek acted as if the nurse hadn't even been there as he told Casey excitedly, "Thirty seconds to go and we're up by three. He's played beyond anyone's wildest dreams today," he told her proudly.

Just then they came back from commercial break and the kickoff team came onto the field. The kick was high and long and the Bears' returner chose to run rather than call fair catch.

Casey and Derek sat in stunned silence as they watch several Giants' players miss the returner as he made it all the way down to the fifteen yard line before being tackled. There was still fifteen seconds on the clock. Enough time for an attempt for the touchdown and if that wasn't successful, a field goal to force over time.

The camera panned over to the sidelines to show Gage standing with his helmet in his hands, a stoic look on his face, undoubtedly hiding the disappointment that he felt.

"The boy's done everything humanly possible today and a few busted tackles and it all goes up in smoke," Derek said as he threw his head back in disgust.

"We don't know that for a fact. At least maybe they'll just get the field goal and we'll go into overtime," Casey said, looking for the bright side.

"Case, we haven't been able to hold them all day. It's been a complete shootout between the offenses. I told you earlier, it could come down to who has the ball last and unfortunately, it's them."

Just as he finished speaking, they both turned to watch the Bears' receiver catch the ball in the end zone. With five seconds on the clock, they knew what the out come would be. Gage's season was over and it had ended in heartbreaking fashion.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

You could have heard a pen drop in the sky box that had been reserved for the player's wives and girlfriends.

Piper watched as the huge jumbotron showed the Bears celebrating on the field before it found Gage walking with his head down towards the tunnel that would take him to their locker room.

Her heart broke for him as she remembered everything he had been through this weekend and still, he had played heads above the rest. But it wasn't good enough. She hated a game where you could do your very best, but still because of the play of others, come up short.

She only hoped that he would allow her to comfort him. She didn't think she could bear it if he turned her away.

JJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCWJJCW

The four set in stunned silence as the end of the game played out. It was unthinkable to them that this could happen.

Gage was the golden boy, the charmed one. Things like this just didn't happen to him and they didn't know how to react, now that it had.

Finally Jordan spoke up, "He'll be okay. It's his rookie season. How many guys can say that had this kind of season as a rookie? He'll get his chance at a Super Bowl."

"Did you see his face?" Jenna asked. "He was trying to be so brave but I know it's killing him inside."

"Look on the bright side," Cameron tried to reason. "He'll be able to come home and see your mom and the baby now. It won't surprise me if he's not on the first flight here tonight."

"Maybe," Whitney agreed. "But I don't think Piper will be able to get away from school and I'm not sure how long he'll stay without her."

Cameron glanced at his watch. "I've got to go. I told Dad I'd come pick him up for the parent/player meeting that Derek's called."

"Mind if I catch a ride?" Jordan asked. "He wants me there."

"Sure, come on," Cam replied as he leaned over to give Whitney as soft kiss on the top of her head. "We'll be back as soon as it's over."

"Come by the hospital," Jenna said as Jordan helped her up off the couch. "We might as well head over and keep Mom company while Dad's gone."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Piper nervously paced the secured area as she waited for Gage to come out of the press conference. She thought it barbaric that he had to face a room full of reporters after the biggest disappointment of his career. Talk to the winning quarterback, she fumed to herself, and just leave Gage alone.

She heard the door open and looked up expectantly as she saw Gage walk out into the hall. She was torn between rushing up to him and throwing her arms around him or waiting and letting him come to her. She remembered the time several months ago when he had blown her off after a bad game. But this was different; Gage had done everything right this time. It just wasn't fair.

She didn't have to make the decision after all, as Gage quickly spotted her and immediately came to her, enveloping her in a strong hug. She knew he needed comforting and immediately began running a hand softly through his hair as her other hand stroked up and down his back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Gage," she whispered into his chest.

He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her comforting scent.

They were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't know they were being watched until they heard the click of the camera and the flash that came with it.

Gage's head immediately popped up and his faced turned red. He opened his mouth to let the photographer have it, but Piper quickly brought her hand up to his face and drew his attention back to her.

"Come on; don't let them get what they want. Let's get out of here."

Gage simply nodded and moved to pick up the duffle bag he had dropped beside them. Hand in hand, they walked down the hall, united in grief and determination, the sound of the camera still clicking away.

DSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJCDSJC

Derek stood before the group of parents and players, psyching himself up to tell them something he knew they wouldn't want to here. Jordan stood off to the side, awaiting his fate. Derek had discussed with him earlier his plans to make him acting head coach in his absence, and Jordan had agreed. Now all he had to do was convince a group of parents that this was a great idea so that in turn, they would put pressure on the administration to make it a reality.

"As many of you know," Derek began. "We had quite a bit of excitement in the Venturi family last night. Casey and baby Mallory are doing remarkably well, but still, there's going to be an extended hospital stay in our future."

Derek stopped and took a deep breath before plunging into the next part. "While I love coaching these boys, my priority has always been my family. I'm afraid I'm going to have to step down as coach, at least for the next month or so."

The parents and boys immediately began talking among themselves, voices questioning what would happen next.

"Listen," Sam intervened. "If you'll just be quiet, I'm sure Derek isn't through yet."

Derek gave Sam a grateful smile before going on. "I understand that Jordan did a wonderful job in my absence last night. No one knows my system better or what I expect from my players more than Jordan. I'm going to make a suggestion to the administration tomorrow morning to reinstate Jordan as a coach on this team and to be acting head coach in my absence. I'll still be available to him and I know that he'll come to me with any questions he might have."

"But Jordan isn't allowed…" Cam started.

Derek held up his hand up to quiet Cameron. "I'm well aware of Jordan's status at this school and that's why I've called you all together. Our principal and I haven't seen eye to eye on a lot things here and that includes more than just Jordan. But I feel that if I have the full support of the players and the parents that I'll have enough leverage to make it happen."

"I think it's the perfect solution," Sam spoke up. "Derek is available to Jordan twenty-four/seven. Our boys are too close; they've come too far to let anything come between them and their goals. I think Jordan's the answer to the problem and I'm more than willing to do whatever it takes to see that it happens."

There were mumblings among the other parents and Derek waited a few moments to allow them to talk amongst themselves before asking, "Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Derek could tell my the looks on some of the parents' faces that they weren't completely on board, but none of them had the guts to come out and say anything. "Alright then, I'll be going to the principals' office tomorrow and telling him that I have the full support of the parents and the team to make Jordan acting head coach."

Derek then looked at Jordan and asked, "Jordan would you like to address the team?"

Jordan stepped forward beside Derek. "I'm truly honored that you've put your faith in me and I promise that it won't prove wrong. Hockey's in my blood. It's my passion and no one wants to succeed or win more than I do. I promise that if you'll give your best, that you'll get mine. I'll be working closely with Derek and my ultimate goal is to bring home a championship at the end of the season."

PGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPG

Piper reached over and took Gage's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. They were sitting on the airplane waiting for take off. Soon they would be back in London and with Gage's family again. Things had worked out perfectly so that she could accompany him. Because of a legal holiday in America, she didn't have class on Monday, allowing her to come with him. They would fly back to New York late Monday night and then decide what would happen from there.

Gage squeezed back and gave her a lop sided grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm so glad you could come with me. I don't know what I would have done this weekend without you."

"I'm glad I could be here too."

"I guess your grandmother wasn't very happy with the amount of time you actually spent with her this weekend was she?"

"No," she told him honestly. "She still doesn't understand your life or why I would want to be a part of such a 'spectacle' as she calls it. But she will. She'll have too, because this is my life, this is what I choose and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you," he told her. And this time when he smiled, it reached all the way up into his eyes.

"I love you too Gage," she told him as she moved to lay her head on his shoulder. Who knew that a spilt cup of coffee and a ruined coat and gloves could end up bringing so much happiness?

* * *


	108. Chapter 108

**Sorry it's taken so long. I've been writing bits and pieces of this for two weeks. I'm still not happy with it, but I'm giving up and just posting it. **

**Oh, on a happy note, I don't think I've shared this. We are getting a honeymoon grandbaby around March 30th. She'll be sixteen weeks tomorrow and we'll find out what it is. This has motivated me to try and push to get this story over. This definitely proves it's time to hang up my typing fingers where LWD is concerned and leave it to the rest of you.**

* * *

Gage and Piper finished suiting up before being led into the NIC-U ward. It was late and the lights were dim, the room mainly lit with the lights from the various machines hooked up to several little bodies.

He was glad that his celebrity and that of his dad's had finally come to be of some use to him. He was positive that it was the only reason he and Piper were being shown over to the small incubator in the far corner of the room.

He grasped her hand as the nurse showed them to his baby sister.

"I'll leave you two with her for a little bit," the nurse told them.

Gage simply nodded in acknowledgment as his eyes were riveted to the small body that lay encased in the clear plastic.

Piper let out a gasp. "She's so tiny," she whispered.

Gage laid his hand on top of the glass, his eyes misting with unshed tears. "But she's perfect," he whispered back. "She looks just like Bitsy. I'll never forget Dad bringing me in to see her right after she was born. I had wanted a brother the entire time, but when I reached out and she grabbed my finger I was a goner," he told her fondly.

"And you still are," she teased.

"Yah," he agreed. "Both times I wanted a brother and couldn't understand why they couldn't at least have had one of each. But I love those girls like crazy and I have to say I'm already pretty fond of this one too," he told her as he turned his attention back to the tiny baby.

He moved to put his arm around Piper and pulled her closer into him. "This kind of puts today into perspective, doesn't it? All the Super Bowl rings in the world couldn't replace her being here. Knowing that she's going to make it and thrive. And more than anything, we're going to get to watch her grow up. Everyone will be in New York by the end of the summer. I never thought we'd all be together in one place again."

"Your family means everything to you, don't they?" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.

Gage moved to tilt her chin up so that she was looking directly in her eyes, "I love my family and I'd do anything for them, but you're my everything. Everything I need is

right here in my arms."

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

"So Cam, can't get away from the in-laws can you. First the father-in-law is your coach and now the brother-in-law," Christian teased.

"Shut up, you know that's not how it is," Cam glowered.

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Sure seems that way. Whit plays the role of the little wife well, keeping you all in line and on the straight and narrow. I couldn't tell you the last time you went out and did anything with just the guys. Face it man, you're whipped."

"I'm not whipped," Cam growled. "I can do whatever I want. Whitney does not tell me what to do."

"Prove it then. Tell her you're going out with us tonight, that you can't see her," Christian challenged.

Just as Cameron was about to respond, Whitney came up to the group at their lockers. "I thought you were going to come by my locker and walk me to class," she told him, a slight pout on her face. "I waited on you."

"Sorry baby, I got caught up here," he said as he shifted his books in his arms so that he could take hers too. "Let's go," he said he grabbed her hand.

Turning his back to his friends he heard their muffled laughs and faked coughs as they muttered "whipped" under their breaths.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ

"Listen, I'm not going to say this again," Derek told the principal. "Jordan is the only one that's capable of taking these boys on to what they deserve. I'll still be involved. He'll be able to run whatever he needs to by me, but I'm not going to be at the practices. Casey and Mal need me and my place is with them. I've already had a meeting with the boys and their parents and they all agree, Jordan is the one for the job."

"But," the principal began.

"No buts. That's the way it is. If I have to go over your head, don't think I won't do it in a heartbeat. I've given a great deal to this school, both financially and in time. Whether you like it or not, I'm still the golden boy around here and I always will be. I will get my way. Now the only question is, will you look smart for going along with me or like a fool for trying to deny me what I know is best for my team?" Derek asked as he sat back in the chair, arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

"I know that what happened wasn't the ideal situation," Jordan interrupted. "But I love Jenna and I'm happier than I've ever been in my life. I love being married to her and I love the fact that in just a few months our son will be here. I know all about teachers taking advantage of students, but I promise it wasn't like that. I've known her and her family for years. Though it didn't look good, it wasn't like some of those horror stories you see on television. I can do this, sir. Give me the chance. I can take what Derek's done with them and build on it. I can take them all the way. I know I can. Just please, give me the chance," Jordan pleaded.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked him. "It's your call. You can look like the brilliant guy who supported the plan or the fool who tried to stop it. Either way, I can promise you, it's going to happen. So, are you on board or do I need to go higher up?"

The principal sat back, a grim look crossing his face. "You start today Jordan. Don't make me sorry I did this."

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

Whitney and Cameron were sitting in the corner of the lunchroom quietly talking when they were suddenly interrupted by a couple of hockey players.

"Hey guys," Christian said as he scooted a chair in between the two. "We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"Well, actually," Cam started.

"So," Spencer jumped in. "Did Cam tell you he was unavailable tonight?"

"Uh, no," Whitney said as she looked at Cameron questioningly.

Cameron opened his mouth to speak but Christian jumped in. "Cam has plans with us tonight. You know big boy stuff," he told her with a wink.

"Big boy stuff?" she repeated.

"You know," Spencer answered. "He's been hanging with the babies a lot lately. He needs some grown up time. You don't mind do you?"

"Well," Whitney said, trying to come up with an answer, still startled by the way they had swooped in.

"Of course she doesn't," Christian answered for her. "She knows that she can't monopolize all of Cam's time. That just wouldn't be right. You do want him to still have friends don't you?"

"Cut it out," Cam told them with a stern look. "Whit," he began.

"No, it's okay. They're right. You haven't hung out with them in a long time. Go and have a good time," she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to gauge her reaction and facial expression to see if she was really okay with it.

"Yah, I'm sure," she told him with a small smile. "Go have a good time."

"Great," Christian said, as he slapped Cam on the back. "We'll be by your house about six o'clock."

Before Cam could reply, they were up and gone.

GPCGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCPGCP

"Knock, knock," Gage said as he peeked into the hospital room. "Anyone home?" he asked as he grabbed Piper's hand and entered the room.

"There's my baby," Casey said excitedly as she grabbed the control to her bed, lifting it so that she could sit up a little more. "You're dad said you got in last night. You should have woken me up."

"No way. You need your rest. But we did peek in on Mallory. She's a keeper Mom," he said as he made his way over to give her a kiss.

He pulled a chair up beside the bed and pulled Piper down into his lap.

"I'm really sorry about the game sweetie," Casey said as she reached out to squeeze Gage's hand.

"Me too Mom, but it's just my rookie season. There will be other chances," he told her with a sad smile.

"But it doesn't make it any easier does it?" she asked knowingly.

"Not at all," he admitted.

"So, how did you manage to be here all by yourself this morning?" Piper asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, Derek and Jordan went to talk to the principal about Jordan taking over the team for a while. Jenna's totally exhausted from all the excitement this weekend, so Jordan has confined her to resting at the house today until after practice this afternoon and of course, Whit's in school. So it's just me. Didn't you spend the night at home last night?" she questioned.

"No. It was so late when we got in that we just rented a room at the hotel for the night. We packed everything up this morning and we'll head over to the house after we leave here."

"You know you didn't have to do that. Your key still works," she told him pointedly.

"I know, but it was just crazy last night and the hotel is just a few blocks away. I needed to crash and Piper was practically falling asleep on her feet. It just worked out better this way."

"So how long can you stay?" she asked hopefully.

"We've got to fly out on the red-eye tonight. Piper has to be back in class tomorrow and my agent called about some magazine article and photo shoot he wants me to do. But if everything works out, I hope we'll be back this weekend. I see a lot of frequent flyer miles in our future. Besides this interview thing, I don't have anything happening until the Pro-Bowl."

"Are you going with him Piper?" Casey wanted to know.

"Yes. I've worked it out with my professors to be gone that week. Your son's a very persuasive person," she answered.

"It's that Venturi charm, Piper. You might as well get used to it, because it works every time. I've been under its spell for years now."

JJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGWJJPGW

Jordan walked into the entryway, throwing his bag down. He turned to look into the family room and saw Gage, Piper, Whitney and Jenna all there. Walking in, he reached down to pull Jenna up, giving her a light kiss before taking her spot on the couch, pulling her down into his lap.

"Derek said he was spending the night at the hospital," he told them. "He said just to order whatever we wanted for supper."

"I don't want to order in," Jenna told him as she snuggled in closer. "I've been cooped up in the house all day like a good little wife and I want to go out. Let's go somewhere to eat and then we can run by the hospital and see Mom and Mallory."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gage spoke up. "What do think Whit, are you in?"

Whitney shrugged her shoulders as if to say sure, why not. "Cam is having 'big boy' time with the guys, so I've got nothing to do. Can we go to Smelly Nelly's? Chili cheese fries sound good."

"Is that okay with everyone?" Gage asked as he looked at the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, Smelly Nelly's it is."

TOOMANYTOINTIALTOOMANYTOINTIALTOOMANYTOINTIALTOOMANY

"God Cam, would you lighten up? You'd think you and Whit were joined at the hip the way you're acting," Christian told them as they got the last table available at Smelly Nelly's. It was extremely crowded for a Monday night.

"Well, it's not like I really agreed to this. You pretty much gave me no choice in the matter. I don't like the way you talked to Whitney today. You basically made her feel like she had no choice but to say she didn't care if I came. She's not the bad guy here," he told them with a frown.

"I didn't say she was, but you have to admit, she monopolizes all your time. It's our senior year, man. We had big plans for this year, plans you helped to make, and now it's like you were never even one of us," Spencer complained. "All we're asking for is one girlfriend free night."

"Well, I've found better things to do with my time than spending it drinking, partying and going through girls. And I decide what I want to do with my time, or least I usually do," he told them, referring to the fact that he was sitting there with them instead of Whitney. "I want to spend my time with her. She doesn't force me or coerce me. I choose to do it," he told them flatly.

"It's one night Cam," Spencer told him again. "Can't you just do one night without sitting there a pouting?"

"Sure, I can do it," he said, resigning himself to get through the night with maybe enough time to spare to head over to Whitney's to say goodnight. He knew Derek was spending the night with Casey at the hospital, so if he just sucked it up and tried to have a good time, maybe he'd have enough time to still do what he really wanted to later.

Cameron picked up the menu and looked at it, though he knew everything on it by heart, just to have something to do besides think of Whitney. A few moments later, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Christian's hand rise. His back was to the door, so he had to turn to see that Christian was motioning Ashley and her best friend, Taylor over. He knew that Christian had a huge crush on Taylor, but the thought of spending even a small part of his evening with Ashley made his stomach turn. She had been horrible to Jenna and since being named head cheerleader in Jenna's absence, had continued to try and give Whitney a hard time. No, a night with Ashley was definitely not going to happen if he could help it.

"Hello, ladies," Christian told them before giving Taylor his best smile. "Would you care to join us?"

"There's only one chair at the table," Cam spoke up quickly. "One of you could have mine though. I'm really tired after hockey practice anyway, so I think I'll just call my dad to pick me up."

"Nonsense," Ashley spoke up as her eyes darted behind him to look at the front door. "Taylor, you take the chair between Christian and Spencer and I'll just sit on Cam's lap for a minute. I'm sure another chair will open up soon."

Before Cam could stand up or protest, Ashley had planted herself firmly in his lap, one arm going around his neck to keep from falling. She was looking behind him and waving at someone. When he turned to see who it was, his heart dropped into his stomach. Standing quickly, Ashley had to throw her other arm around his neck as well so that she wouldn't be dumped onto the floor. This left her clinging to him where he stood, both arms wrapped securely around his neck.

"Whitney," he breathed out, as he saw her lift her hand up to wipe the tears from her eyes, before turning and rushing out the door.


	109. Chapter 109

**So, this is beyond short at only 785 words, but it's been sitting in my computer for literally over a month and nothing else has came of it, so I decided to upload it and get it out of the way. Maybe now that I've done this, inspiration will strike. In fact, maybe some feedback from you would help get the creative juices flowing again. Any takers? Or should I ask, anyone still out there at all?**

* * *

Jenna watched as Whitney ran out the door before turning on the group. "What just happened?", she asked as she looked around at the group of wide eyed teens.

Cameron moved to head to the door but Jenna grabbed his arm. "I don't think so. Gage, go check on Whit," she said as she continued to hold Cam's arm in a firm grasp.

"What just happened?" she asked again, this time her eyes lying solely on Cam's.

"I…d…don't know," he stammered, clearly shell shocked.

"You don't know?" she asked as she tugged roughly on his arm. "What do you mean you don't know? We walk in and see Ashley sitting in your lap with her arms wrapped around you and all you can say is, 'I don't know?'", she ground out. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time, what just happened?"

"I don't know," he said again as he blinked, trying to clear his head. "I just…I need to go to Whitney and make it okay."

This time Jordan stepped up and spoke. "I'm not sure that's the best thing to do right now Cam. She's really upset. Just let Gage talk to her and try to settle her down. I'm sure she'll be ready to listen to you after that," he tried to reassure him. Then turning his full attention to the rest of the group, he zeroed in on Christian and Spencer. "And you two bozos. Is this how you treat your friend? Hell, your captain? Whatever happened to having each others backs? Instead, you set him up to take a fall?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I promise, Coach," Spencer immediately started. "We just wanted some time to hang out. I swear, we didn't even know they were going to show up. We would never do that to him."

"Spencer's telling the truth," Christian interrupted. "We just wanted to hang out with Cam for the night. We'd never do something like that."

Jenna looked over and saw Ashley standing there, arms folded across her chest looking quite pleased with herself. Letting go of Cam's arm, she stalked forward, pointing her finger in Ashley's face. "You little bitch. I know you hate me, but Whitney's never done anything to you. She's never done anything to anyone. I didn't know a person could be so evil."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jenna," Ashley said as she lifted a hand up, inspecting her nails as if to say she was bored with the whole conversation. "There wasn't an available seat and I made one. Cam was very accommodating," she said with a smile.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it," Cam said, stalking over to where they stood. "You're going to tell Whitney exactly what happened. Do you understand me?"

"There's nothing to tell Cam. I was sitting on your lap and she came in. If she wants to jump to conclusions, that's her business. But really, do you want to be with someone who trusts you so little?"

Cameron took another step towards Ashley and Jordan stepped forward to grab him.

Just then Gage walked through the door. "Um, Whitney just wants to go home. If you guys want to stay, I'll come back and pick you up in a little bit."

"No, I've suddenly lost my appetite," Jenna said with a huff as she turned to walk towards the door.

"Wow, why doesn't that surprise me?" Ashley barbed. "You've been losing your appetite and your food for years."

Jenna immediately started back to towards Ashley and this time both Gage and Jordan grabbed hold of her. "Whoa Bitsy," Gage told her. "She's not worth it. She's a sad pitiful excuse of a person who evidently is miserable enough in her own life that the only way she can find any semblance of happiness is to try and make others miserable too. Don't play into her game. She feeds off of crap like that." Then reaching for Piper's hand, he told her, "Let's go baby. We'll call in Chinese and eat at the house. The company is much better there."

"Can I come with you?" Cam asked as he walked with them towards the door. "I rode here with Christian and Spencer and…"

"Sorry Cam," Gage told him, "but Whitney was very specific that she didn't want to see you right now. I know in her heart she knows that you would never do anything to hurt her, just let her mind catch up with the fact."

They moved to leave, but Jordan stopped. Turning back to look at the group, he spoke directly to Spencer and Christian, "Yo, dumb and dumber, take him home and then go home yourselves. I'm feeling a long, hard practice in your futures tomorrow."


	110. Chapter 110

No, your eyes are not playing tricks on you (that is, if any of your eyes are actually still looking at this)! After much thought and deliberation, I'm continuing. I've completely distanced myself from this genre and I haven't read a fanfic story in months, probably even close to a year, but I just decided I had to finish these characters' story. I'm thinking there won't be an over abundance of chapters left, but I promise, I won't rush it either. And who knows, knowing me, not that many more chapters could mean twenty. We'll just have to see where it takes me. I want each character to get the ending they deserve and there will be an epilogue at the end set about five years in the future. But as I said, there are still more chapters to come.

Cam/Sam/Kendra, Piper/Whitney, Citney

CSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSKCSK

Cameron opened the back door of Spencer's car as soon as it pulled up in front of his house. Ignoring the calls of both Spencer and Christian, he jogged up the stairs, trying to distance himself from any reminder of the night's fiasco.

Opening the door, he was greeted to the sight of his mom and dad snuggled up on the couch watching some movie that he was almost positive was his mom's choice.

"Hey Son, how was…," Sam's voice drifted off, seeing the look on his son's face. "What's happened? Is everything okay?" he asked, shifting to sit up straighter.

Cameron walked dejectedly towards his parents, sitting in the chair across from them. Placing his elbows on his knees, he lowered his head into his hands and began rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I just want it all to go away. I just want to wake up and find out everything's still okay. Nothing's ever going to be okay again."

Kendra and Sam passed a concerned look between themselves before Kendra spoke. "What's not okay? You're going to have to give us more than that if we're going to help you Sweetie."

Cam looked up; face pale, eyes blood shot. "I've lost her. I didn't do a damn thing wrong and I still lost her," he told them as his voice cracked.

"Whitney?" Kendra asked in confusion.

Shaking his head yes, he clarified, "We were at Smelly Nelly's having that stupid guys night out that Spencer and Christian pushed so hard for and everything was going okay until Ashley and her friend Taylor walked in. Christian has this huge crush on Taylor and he motioned them over. There was only one chair and so Ashley plops herself right down onto my lap about the same time Whitney walked in with her family."

"Oh no," Kendra groaned. "I take it, she didn't take it well?"

"That's the understatement of the century," Cam answered, running his fingers through his hair. "She ran out and Gage went after her. When he came back in, he said she just wanted to go home. They wouldn't let me go out and talk to her. He said that she didn't want to see me. I swear, I didn't do anything wrong. If I'd had about thirty more seconds, Whitney would have walked in to find Ashley on the floor after I'd dumped her out of my lap."

"Have you tried to call her?" Sam asked.

"Only about a million times," he told them dejectedly. "The first few times it rang, but now it just goes straight to voicemail, so I'm sure she's turned it off."

"Listen Cam, I know this isn't what you want to here, but maybe you should let it rest for tonight. Give her some time to calm down and see the situation for what it really is," Sam told him gently.

"You're dad's right, sweetie," Kendra chimed in. "Maybe after she's had a night to think about it, she'll realize that you would never do anything to her like that. She's just thinking about what was in front of her face right now. Give her time and she'll realize that what she saw couldn't have been the real situation."

Cam shook his head no. "You didn't see how she looked. She was devastated. The way she looked reminds me of the way I feel right now, just hopeless and hurting. God Mom, I feel like someone stuck their hand in my chest and just grabbed my heart and started twisting. I'm dying here."

"I wish we had some magic words that could make it all better, but it's not going to happen that way. Just give her some time and she'll come around," his mom reassured him.

Cam got up out of the chair and went to hug each one before heading up the stairs silently. Once he was safely out of hearing distance, Sam brought Kendra tighter into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "So, I give them three day and they'll be back together."

Kendra tilted her head up to reply, "Oh yea of little faith. They'll be right as rain by this time tomorrow night."

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

Whitney heard a knock at her door and sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Come in," she managed to some how get out.

She was slightly surprised to see that it was Piper sticking her head in the door and asking, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied as she moved her pillows to lean her back up against the head board.

Piper made her way over to the bed and sat down. She looked down at her hands for a moment as if in deep thought before lifted her head and meeting Whitney's eyes. "I'm not sure how much you know about my past, because I doubt that Gage has said anything, but I just wanted you to know that I've been where you are." Stopping for a moment as if to analyze her words, she started again, "Well, not really. What I want to say is, I've been cheated on. I was young, he was my high school sweetheart and I found out that the whole time I was with him, he was sleeping his way through half of the female population of Boston."

"That's horrible," Whitney exclaimed.

Piper gave her a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. "It was a very difficult time and I felt like my whole world had ended. If it weren't for his brother, Bryce, I don't know how I would have survived. But I didn't come in here for a pity party about me. I just wanted to let you know that if I had been thinking, I would have seen the signs. All the excuses and lies wouldn't have passed right by me while I lived in this fantasy land. The signs were there Whit; I just didn't want to see them. And I wanted to let you know that I just don't see those signs with Cam. I know I haven't known you two as long as everyone else, but I've seen you together and I've seen the way he looks at you. When I think back on it, Ryan never looked that way at me. Maybe you should give him a chance to explain."

"I just wanted to die Piper. Ashley's so mean and hateful and she's caused so many problems for Jenna and then she's made my life miserable with cheerleading. And then, to walk in and see her on Cam's lap. Cam has had his share of girls too, and I know that she'd be all to willing to give him whatever he wants."

"But that's just it. He doesn't want her and if you really let yourself think about it, you know that's true, Whitney. All he wants is you. You didn't see his face or hear him talk after you left. He was completely broken. He was begging Gage to let him see you, but Gage abided by your wishes and told him no. I'm telling you, that boy is at home completely heartbroken right now, just like you are. I bet he's tried to call you a hundred times, hasn't he?"

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "After the first few times, I just turned my phone off."

"Put yourself in his situation Whitney. What if that had been you and Cody and he had walked in. Wouldn't you have wanted him to have at least listened to your side of the story? As far as I'm concerned, he's put up with a lot where Cody's concerned because he trusts you. Sure, Ashley might think she's queen bee at the school, but Cody's a famous star. If he can get past Cody, don't you at least think you owe him a little bit of time to explain his side?"

Whitney shook her head and moved to give Piper a hug. "I've always thought that besides my daddy, Gage is just about the smartest, best person in the world and now I know it's true."

"Why's that?" Piper asked quizzically.

"Because, he was smart enough to get you," she told her with a genuine smile.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cam was surprised to hear his phone ring, and almost didn't check it, thinking that it was probably Spencer or Christian, or even worse yet, Ashley. Deciding at the last minute to grab it, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Whitney's name flash across the screen. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Whit?"

"Hey," she said softly.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice. Baby, you've got to believe me, I…"

"Listen, I know it's late, but why don't you ask your mom and dad if you can come over here for a little bit. I just don't really feel like talking about this over the phone."

"Sure, I'll go right now," he told her, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He knew that this could be just a break-up meeting and nothing more. She might not want to even stay with him, but he felt lucky to even have to chance to talk to her at all.

"Come through the back yard and I'll let you in the French doors. I'll have some hot chocolate and we can sit and talk about it."

"Okay," he told her, his excitement building even more at the knowledge that she really wanted to talk about it and seemed willing to listen. "I'll be there before you know. I love you Whitney, I hope you know that," he declared.

"I'll see you when you get here Cam," she said before hanging up.

Pushing the end button, his heart sank at the fact that she hadn't returned his declaration of love or even acknowledged his declaration of love for her, but that just made him more determined than ever to make her see this for the misunderstanding it was. To hell with asking his parents, they would understand. And if they didn't, well he'd deal with that later.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cam was standing at the French doors in record time, lifting his hand to rap softly on the glass. He could see Whitney with her back to him, standing over the stove, stirring what he believed to be the hot chocolate she had promised.

Tapping on the door gently, as to not wake up the entire house, he watched as she turned to look at him. Taking the pan off the burner, she wiped her hands on a towel and then motioned for him to open the door and come in.

Closing the door behind him, he made no move to advance towards her, instead sticking his hands in his pockets and waiting to take his lead from her.

She took two mugs from the cabinet and ladled hot chocolate into them before making her way over to the table in the breakfast nook. Sitting down, she motioned for him to join her, still not speaking.

Taking a seat across from her, he took the mug that she scooted across to him. They sat there in silence for a moment before he finally cleared his throat and took a chance at speaking. "Thank you for letting me come over here. You have no idea what it means to me."

Whitney shook her head in acknowledgement. "You should probably be thanking Piper. If it weren't for her, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here right now."

"No matter why I'm here, I'm grateful. Can I tell you my side of the story now," he asked gently.

When she shook her head in agreement, he took a deep breath and began. "We were just sitting there and Ashley and Taylor walked in. Christian has this huge crush on Taylor, so he motioned them over and there was only one chair. So Taylor sat down in it and the next thing I know, Ashley's sitting in my lap. I swear, if you had come in fifteen seconds later you would have seen her picking herself up off the floor. You know I don't like her anymore than you do. Especially after the way she's treated you and Jenna. I would never do that to you. God, I love you so much, sometimes it literally hurts. Especially at times like right now. You've got to believe me. Please believe me, Whit," he begged.

"It was just such a shock. I mean, of all people, to walk in and find her sitting in your lap. I just wanted to die," she said as she eyes filled with tears.

"Oh baby," he said as he got up and made his way around the table to kneel beside her chair. "There's nobody in this world I want to be with but you. You're everything to me."

Lifting her hand up, she ran it through his blond hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "I love you too, so much. And I know you love me too. It was just such a shock and I just thought my heart would stop beating when I saw the two of you. She's just everything I'm not, and I thought that if that's what you wanted, then there was no way you could really want me."

"I think it's more than evident how much I really want you," he told her with a smile. "No one compares to you and they never will. You're stuck with me. I'm not leaving and I'm never letting you go, deal?"

"Deal," she said before leaning down and bringing her lips to touch his.


	111. Chapter 111

**Surprise, surprise, she's still alive. Just got to thinking about this story today and decided I missed it. It's not a really long chapter, but I like it. It's got romantic love, parental love and drama!**

**If you're still out there, let me hear from you! Oh, and for those who asked back when I updated my last chapter, yes my grandbaby is here. He'll soon be turning six months old. His name is Jagger Matthew and he's the light of his Gigi and Poppy's life! Taylor, Matt and Jagger are doing wonderfully.**

* * *

Jenna awoke to a soft kiss being place on her lips. As her eyes fluttered open she smiled against the familiar lips touching hers. "Morning," she said sleepily.

"Morning, beautiful," Jordan replied. "I didn't mean to wake you after the crazy night we had, but I couldn't go without a kiss."

"I'm glad you didn't. It's going to be different not having you to myself everyday. But I'm so happy for you. You deserve to get to do this," she said as she smiled up at him.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'm totally pumped. I know I can do this and I'm just so grateful to get this chance."

"I know you can do it too," she said as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I guess I'll just have to occupy my time some other way today. Maybe I'll do some online shopping for the house today. And I can go over and see Mom and the baby."

"That sounds like fun. You could also bring me lunch today and come eat with me in my office," he suggested.

Her face fell for a moment before she replied, "I don't know Jordy. I might run into Ashley or worse yet, Meagan. I don't think I could stand listening to her."

"No problem. I completely understand. You have a good time spending our money and I'll have a good time whipping those boys into shape and then tonight," he said as he leaned into to nuzzle her ear, "we can have a really good time together."

Jenna giggled as his playfulness. "That sounds like the best thing ever. Go kick some tail while I get some more beauty sleep. Last night wore me out."

"Don't worry about anything. Whitney and Cam are back to their usual sickeningly lovey-dovey selves and all is right in the world again. You just rest and take care of our boy. Nothing else matters more than that," he said as he ran his hand over her swollen belly.

"Nothing," she agreed, as she brought her hand up to cover his.

"Knock, knock," Gage said, as he stuck his head in the door.

"Hey Sweetie," Casey said smiling up at her son. "What brings you by?"

"Thought I'd come by and check on you and Mal," he said as he leaned down to hug her. "Where's Dad?" he asked as he sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed.

"He's down in the nursery checking on the baby," she told him as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "It's so good to have you here. I know you're a grown man, but I miss my baby boy."

"I miss you guys too, Mom," he told her with a smile.

"So, where's Piper? She didn't want to come with you?"

"She's out with Jenna shopping. I don't want any part of that so I told her to knock herself out and I'd see her later. Besides, I've got to spend time with my other best girl," he told her with grin.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Son," she replied with a wink. "I know I told you this at Christmas, but I really like her. She's seems perfect for you."

"God, she is Mom. She's totally perfect. I love absolutely everything about her."

"So, does this mean wedding bells will be chiming anytime soon?" Casey inquired.

"I'd marry her today, but I don't know if she's ready. The only other real relationship she's had was with a no good, cheating loser. She's still got a lot of schooling ahead of her, but I can't help but wish. I know she's the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I don't want to scare her off by pushing too hard either. Plus, I really can't stand the thought of asking her grandmother for her hand in marriage," he said with a shudder. "She doesn't like me at all. Bryce is much more suited to her liking. Plus, he'd bring her back to Chicago after college and they'd take their proper place in the Chicago society circle."

"Somehow, I don't think Piper cares about her proper place in Chicago society," Casey responded. "She seems pretty down to earth to me."

"She is mom," he said with a smile. "She's just as happy in a ponytail and faded jeans as she is dressed to the nines. I can't help but worry about it all becoming too much. You know what it's like to always have the press breathing down your neck. And you and Dad had years of marriage under your belt before all that hit. I can't stand the thought that she might decide it's all just not worth it."

"I'm not going to tell you it's easy, because it's not. But if she really loves you, which there's no doubt in my mind that she does, then you'll make it work."

"I hope so Mom," he said with a sad grin. "To me, there's just no other alternative."

"I need a break," Jenna said as she switched her bag from hand to hand. "How about we go over to the food court and find something for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," Piper said.

After ordering their food, they took their trays and sat down at the only vacant table.

"I'm going to have to break down and convince myself that Manolo's are not the shoes for a girl in my condition," Jenna conceded. "My feet are killing me."

"I have to admit, shoes are my guilty pleasure," Piper admitted. "And Manolo's hold a very dear place in my heart."

They had just started to eat when they heard a chair being pulled across towards their table. Looking up, Jenna was shocked to see Meagan taking a seat beside her. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked, the shock evident on her face.

"I thought I'd join you two since the food court is so crowded," she told them, the smile on her face completely and utterly forced and faked.

"I don't think so," Jenna said.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Why do you think, why not, you evil bitch," Jenna said, getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but it's evident that you're upsetting Jenna. Maybe it would be best if you just left," Piper said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh, where are my manners," Meagan said sweetly as she held out her hand. "I'm Meagan Bradford. I teach drama at the high school and I'm the cheer coach. Plus, I graduated with Jordan and Gage. We were close," she said and then stopped to take a sip of her soda. "Very close. I was very close to both of them."

"That's enough Meagan. I don't want to hear anymore, I mean it," Jenna warned.

"You don't think Gage's girlfriend would want to hear about how close we all were in high school. I mean, I date Jordy all through high school…"

"No, you dated him on and off through high school. There's a big difference," Jenna corrected.

"Oh, that just semantics, Jenna," she said, brushing her comment away, before turning her attention back to Piper. "And of course, Gage was Jordan's best friend, so we were close. In fact, at one time, or should I say on one particular night, we were very close," she said with a smirk.

"That's enough," Jenna said as she stood up. "I can't," she started. "I can't…"she tried again, before reaching blindly for her seat. Sitting down, she began gasping for air, a clear panic attack beginning to manifest itself.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Piper asked as she knelt beside her chair. "I'm calling Jordan…" she began.

Jenna shook her head no, furiously. "It's his first day of practice," she gasped. "Please, no."

Meagan stood up. "Well, look at the time. I had a doctor's appointment this morning but I'm due back at school this afternoon. It was so good getting to meet you Piper. It's amazing who," she said pausing for dramatic affect, "I mean, how much we have in common. Tell Gage I said hello."

Piper was momentarily stunned by the pure evilness that had left the table before she turned back, concern taking over for shock as she looked at Jenna's stricken face. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she brushed the hair back from Jenna's face.

"I'll be okay, I promise. Just please, don't call Jordan. I don't want anything to ruin this day for him. This is really important to him."

"Jenna, you know it's not nearly as important as you and Jackson. If he finds out about this and you don't tell him, he's going to be really upset."

"He won't find out. You won't tell and I won't tell and surely Meagan wouldn't tell. She brought this all on herself and if there's one thing Meagan's good at, it's covering her own butt. I'm fine, really. Just let me sit her for a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Piper bit her lip nervously. It seemed like she was always being asked by Jenna to keep some secret, first the throwing up in New York and now this. "Jenna…"

"Please Piper, I'm begging you. Please keep this between the two of us," she pleaded.

"Okay," she finally relented. "But I just hope for your sake that you're right about Meagan. If not, Jordan's going to be furious at you for keeping this from him."


End file.
